Just One More Chance
by WonderlandSyndrome
Summary: Post-KHII: A third chance of life, a third chance of love, a third chance of happiness. - LexZex & Fan-Children/Replicas Fic.
1. No Reliable Guarantee

This is a fan-sequel of some description. It focuses on Lexaeus and Zexion, who are reformed once again, and being 'good guys' for once. There will be angst and there will be fluffy moments. (There always is.) There will also be the pitter-patter of "fan-children" in later chapters (Not M-Preg. Who wants to listen to a man complaining about that stuff? Especially those two.) So if that is not your thing, don't read. If you do read, hope you enjoy.

**Characters/Pairings: **Lexaeus-X-Zexion. **Time Setting: **Post-KHII.

**Rating/Warnings:** NC-17/M - Homosexual references/smut, distressing issues, violence, fan-children (most in later chapters.)

* * *

**Just One More Chance.**

**Chapter I.**

_"We have_ **No Reliable Guarantee **_that the afterlife will be any less exasperating than this one, have we?"_ - Noel Coward.

---

It's warm.

Why is it so warm?

Strong sunlight is baking his pale skin and no doubt, it is going to burn it. It always does, or - that is to say - it used to. Maybe. Well, _he_ thinks so anyway. Even though it is hard to think at this current moment. Not just because the heat, but it is the heaviness of his skull. Like his brain is being compressed by his own bone and muscle tissue. He tries to move a limb and it's a fruitless effort. He gives up after a minute or so. He is not sure of the time, since he has no watch and no energy to lift his arm to see the watch anyway.

Where is he?

Slowly, his senses start to work again. His sensitive sense of smell first. Obviously. There is a scent of sea salt and bloomed flowers, an aroma of some sweet tropical fruit, which is so heavy that his taste buds can pick it up too. His hearing tells him that there are gulls close by, squawking and calling in echo, and there is a rush of waves. Just the steadiest of waters. Touch kicks in now. He is lying down on his back, upon warm sand. Just sand. No rocks and pebbles. This is good. It would have been very uncomfortable otherwise. There is also cool liquid lapping at his bare feet. The waves? It must be - The sound and lapping are in time with each other.

He is on a beach.

...Which beach?

There are many beaches in the universe.

Wait. Is he still in the same universe? Was he not in some no-man's land, like he thought he was going to be? What had happened? There is another sound now - Running. The sound of fast feet crunching and kicking the sand as they sprint. Towards him. The noise is getting closer. He wants to open his eyes, just to see who it is, but no. He cannot find the energy to even open his eyes.

The feet slow down, then finally stop, as they get closer, and the sound of someone panting for air comes along too. A shadow casts over his body, shielding him from the natural warmth. Which is quite welcoming. The runner - still gasping and breathing deeply - kneels down next to him, getting closer, but not too close.

"…Are you okay?"

This person (or whatever they may be) is female. A young female. In her late teens at the least. Her voice is gentle and kind. Not too loud. Soft and very shushed. Her hand carefully trails over his face, acting like he could be broken like fine china under her meek strength, pushing his long fringe out of his face. Her manicured nails touch his skin lightly, not leaving a mark or cut behind. She is being very delicate with him.

"Can you hear me?" her soothing voice asks, a little louder.

He can very well hear her. It is answering her that is the problem. He cannot move, remember? That's a bit of a letdown, and that his voice is stuck far, far down his throat and was trapped there. He would answer if he could, Miss Whoever-You-May-Be, but he cannot. Now there is _more_ running, and _more_ voices - Two this time, and both male.

"Kairi! Is it another one?" asks the tired, light-voiced boy.

"I guess" the girl called Kairi (why does that name sound so familiar to him?) says, sounding worried. "Who is he?"

"Zexion" grumbles the other boy; voice deeper and older that the other two. The voice is awfully familiar. No, _deadly_ familiar. It's the most un-wanted voice to his ears. It brings back _feelings_. Bad feelings - Hatred, fear, defeat and the lost of control. Those are just a handful of a great deal more. He just wants to run away, to anywhere, as long as he was _away_ from _Riku_. That who it is. And that Kairi; she is the Princess of Heart. Then that means the other boy is -

"Sora" Riku sighs, "we have to get the others."

"Right." He can feel Sora rest his own hand on his shoulder, giving him a gentle shake, to gain a reaction from him. "Zexion. Show us that you're alright."

Yes, alright but _how_?!

He tries to open his eyes. Even just a flutter would be great. Just to prove he's alive. He groans slightly - surprising himself by how gruff his sunken voice is - then manages to open his blue eyes just a touch. Through his eyelashes, he can see the blazing sun, trying its best to blind him, and three blurred silhouettes looking down at him with curious, youthful eyes. The light hurts too much. His eyes fall shut again. As does _everything else_.

He falls asleep again.

------

When Zexion wakes again, the sounds and feel of Destiny Islands is gone. Now he feels soft, bleached sheets around his slim frame and the air is clean and disinfected. It smells like a hospital ward. _Great_. He opens his heavy eyes again. This time, they _stay_ open.

Good Gods, it _is_ a hospital ward!

The boy sits bolt upright, nearly giving himself whiplash in the process. He is sitting in a metal bed in a private medical room. He is dressed in the usual nightgown that you are meant to wear in a place like this. Not his leather coat and trousers he was wearing on the beach... and one more thing, what is that unnerving, thick… _stuff _being dripped into him via 'tube connected to the forearm?' He tries to call out, for someone to come in his chocked, rough voice.

"Hello!" He coughs a lot, falling back onto his pillows. He tries again. "Hello! …Anyone?" Well, anyone who is going to help.

The door on the other side of the room opens and then appears a ghost. A tall, ash-blond ghost with icy green eyes and a long, aged face, dressed in a white shirt, a green jumper, an open white coat and light-brown trousers. There is a pair of half-moon spectacles on his crooked nose. A clipboard lies in his hands.

"Vexen!" Zexion sits up again - another attempt of neck breaking. His eyes are wide, skin white and nerves trembling. "_Vexen_!"

Vexen smiles and clicks his pen, scribbling something down on his clipboard.

"Nice to see you can remember me."

"But… you _died_!" Zexion shrieks. "You died _before me_! I remember that!"

"It's not nice to rub salt in the wounds, Zexion," Vexen sighed, walking over to the bed, "but you are right. I would have thought that being set on fire would have finished me off too."

Zexion stares up at him, never taking his eyes off him. "…You _died_!"

"You're repeating yourself, Boy." As an act of kindness, Vexen pours Zexion a glass of water from the side table. "Take a drink, and calm yourself." The boy mumbles a 'thank you' then takes a shy sip. The old man sits next to him, sighing like all was well. "You gave us quite a scare, Zexion. You've been here for a fortnight." Zexion shivers, still in shock.

"What is going on?" he asks, his voice slowly lightening to his normal tone. "We died! We both died. You died before me. So… why are we here, having this conversation? I remember nothing but Darkness and emptiness for the longest time… then I felt warm and I was on a sandy beach. Then the Keyblade Bearers were there and… and--"

A cold hand clasps over his mouth. Vexen gives him an amused look.

"Don't talk. Listen." The man removes his fingers from Zexion's mouth. The boy keeps it shut. "Now… We are not the only ones." Zexion is shocked. Amazed. Seriously? Is this just some sick, twisted dream created to torture him? He silently pinches his leg under the bed sheets. Ouch! Damn it all. He's awake. Unless this is a _very_ imaginative, detailed dream. Vexen continues. "I was the first to be found. It seemed like the whole bloody universe was in an uproar about my existents."

"…Then why didn't they…?" Zexion tries to find the right words. Vexen puts it bluntly.

"Exterminate me? Because of this."

From his long professional coat, Vexen pulls out a stethoscope. He places the earpieces in Zexion's lobes, and then pressed the chest piece against himself. Zexion pulls a puzzled face. Then it twists to surprise. There is a beat. A bloody beat! _A heartbeat_! What in hell! He pulls the stethoscope away fiercely, and then huddles up to the scientist's torso. Ear to chest. He wants to hear it himself. That ticking, steady sound that had been alien to his hearing for too long. He does not really notice that Vexen is very uncomfortable with how close they are.

Then it hits him.

Zexion sits up, backing up, placing a hand to his own flat chest. There is something thumping and jumping against his ribcage, running fast and furious. A _heart_?!

"We… We have…" Zexion cannot bring himself to say the word. "…Was Kingdom Hearts complete? Is that why we have hearts again?"

Vexen shacks his head. "It was far from complete, Zexion. It was destroyed."

Zexion drops his hand, then falls back again. _It was destroyed_. What an awful waste. All that time put into colleting hearts and world invading.

"How?"

"According to the Mouse King, dear old Master Ansem created a machine to decode Kingdom Hearts, thought it was not very stable. It undid most of our work, and he perished as a result."

"Oh." Zexion is honestly shocked. "How noble of him… and sort of foolish."

"True" Vexen nods.

"So why do we have Hearts?"

"Because we are special snowflakes and the Powers love us," the man drawls sarcastically. Zexion furrows his brow at him.

"You were never funny."

"Alright. We don't know. Nobody does. It's a mystery. It's one of the projects I'm working on at the moment. Amongst others. Since you are here now, we can have some proper brain power behind this."

"…Now, when you say 'we'" Zexion asks. Vexen pushes his glasses farther up his nose, clearing his throat.

"Everybody. The Keybearers, The faithful Radiant Garden Committee, Marluxia, Larxene and Lexaeus."

That name ripped through Zexion's new heart like a dagger. Like a thunderbolt.

Lexaeus.

No. It was not fair. How could he face him again? After everything. After what he did… No. Do not think about it. He tries to change the subject.

"Erm. What is stuff being dripped into my arm?" he asks quietly, picking at the plaster holding down the needle. Vexen stops him.

"You can't eat while you're asleep. It's just to keep your strength up."

"Oh."

They sit in silence now. For a short time but it feels like a lifetime. What does one say at a time like this? Zexion places his hand over his new heart. It's strange to have that ticking beat within him again. Haunting too. However, he does like the sound. _Ta-bump, Ta-bump, Ta-bump. _Just a simple beat that means a lot.

It's… cruel in a way, no? To drag some half-dead souls from their peaceful internal sleep to live again. Possibly, to face discrimination, judgment, to have people hate them for their past life. Correction - _Lives_. First, Zexion helped in condemning the worlds to a cesspool of Darkness and Heartless, and then he helped rip _more_ worlds apart for hearts. Maybe this was punishment. _"You've damned everyone to misery so now you have to face them all. Good luck!"_

"You should stay in bed for a few days" Vexen sighs after the long silence. He stands up, taking his clipboard again. "I'll bring you some real food. We can't have you living off solution forever, right?"

"Hmm." Zexion has found the window to his left and is too business gazing out of it to see Vexen leave.

He has already worked out that he is at Radiant Garden. Although the last time he was existing, it was called Hollow Bastion. He had always thought that a name meaning 'a weak supporter' was fitting for this world. It was a ticking time bomb at moments. He was home. His real home. Ienzo's home. He had… missed this dump. It looks very different - in need of repair and a bit of spit polish. It looks like a poor man's palace. A tramp would be happy to live here. Maybe the economy was in a rut. No surprise after everything that happened. Munny would be more valuable to the average person now.

He rolls onto his front and sighs, breathing in the smell of bleach and starchiness from his pillow. His hand is still on his heart. He does not want to lose the beat. It was a small comfort in this new life.

Things were just going down to Hell.

------

The last few days have _not_ been enjoyable. Not for Zexion.

He was weak as a newborn kitten as first, not able to do much, except stay in bed. With pure clean white that hurt his poor eyes. Then there was food. Solid food that he had not eaten for the longest of times, containing things that needed to be emptied from his insides one way or another. To put it embarrassingly (for Zexion anyway) he was getting annoyed with the sight of the porcelain toilet. Or worst, seeing the inside of the bowl when he vomited.

At least Vexen came to see him for the time, and brought him books and the morning newspaper crossword. Even when the man just came for a check-up. You know the routine - stick your tongue out, lift up your shirt, blow into the tube, turn your head, cough. It's good to just have company. It was lonely without nothing to do. Zexion would have dived into insanity (again) without it.

Vexen explained the situation one day - they work for Leon now (real name Squall. Zexion asked if he was 'Leon Leonhart' now.) They are working dutifully all day to right past wrongs by helping restoring the city. There is little else for them to do. Powers are slimed within them, and they are Organization-less. Also, now they have hearts, there is no need for Kingdom Hearts. (_Happy bloody hurry_! Zexion thought to himself.) With nothing to your name, you are desperate and you have no choice. So you grab an offer by the horns and take hold. Anyone would.

After ten day for suffering in boredom and stomach discomfort, Zexion is starting to feel better. He can now walk around without staggering about, and eat proper meals without them kicking him from the inside. Now the fourteenth day, he can leave his little prison cell. He is walking down one of the corridors with Vexen right now. It's strange to walk around the old castle again. After everything.

"Everyone has been asking about you, Zexion" the old man smiles at him. The boy just shrugs, looking down on the ground and his slippers. He feels like a child walking around in his new pyjamas. Vexen opens the door to the small research laboratory and stands out of the way for Zexion. He talks into the room. "Guess who's awake?"

"Zexion!"

The boy's eyes widen at the sound of a young woman's voice, happy to see him. He knows that voice. He slowly looks up, into the room. More ghosts - Marluxia and Larxene. They look different without their Organization uniforms. The man is in dark clothing still, but it's simple. Just a long-sleeved, black shirt and washout grey jeans. Larxene is more feminine then the last time - blue trousers and a billowing white t-shirt. Are they… _s__miling_ at him?

"How are you feeling?" Larxene grins, being friendly. Zexion blinks at them, shocked. Then anger sinking in. He clenches his fists and gnashes his teeth together. These two bastards are here!

"You two." The neophytes' expressions turn from happy to unwary as the man glares at him. They take a step back.

"I don't think he's forgotten about Oblivion" Marluxia mumbles. Zexion walks over to them slowly, shoulders shacking.

"_You two_."

"Now Zexion" Larxene says calming, raising her hands. She's trying to be nice and soothing with the ex-elder. "We apologize for everything. There is no need for--"

"_You traitors_!"

Zexion brakes into a run after them. The girl screams slightly as they race across the room, away from the fury that is Zexion. Vexen buries his face into the palm of his hand, groans, then tries to take control of the situation.

"Can you lot stop acting like bratty children?"

"Tell _him_" Marluxia cries as he ever-so-impressively jumps over a table to get away from Zexion. The boy jumps too and pounces on top of him. They crash to the floor and Zexion does not wait to start slapping and hit him. Hard.

"You gits! Why do you have to be here?!"

"Zexion - Ah! Stop it! AH! You're really - Ga! - Get him off me!"

Vexen strides over and pulls Zexion away, having a good grip on him so Marluxia can escape. Larxene had retreated behind the scientist, now looking around him curiously.

"Really Zexion" Vexen growls. "I would have thought, of all people, _you_ would have kept some control over yourself."

"I just _expressing my emotions_!"

"I don't think it would have been very nice if you broke his nose again" Larxene comments. "Would it, Marluxia?"

Zexion calms down, thinking again. 'Again'? He can now see the skin-coloured plaster on the taller man's nose, which still looks quite swollen from the punch. Marluxia is pinches it lightly, making sure its not bleeding and cracked.

"I understand that I'm not everybody's favourite person at the moment" Marluxia scoffs, "but I don't like pain been inflicted onto me as much as the next man."

"I apologized, didn't I?" Vexen smirks, deeming Zexion safe as he placed him on the ground. "You two disserved a good kick from time to time." Marluxia glared at him.

"You didn't hit Larxene."

"Gentleman don't hit girls."

------

Lunch is a bizarre experience for Zexion. For one thing, Vexen and Marluxia are having a conversation that does not involved raised voices and vulgar language. Secondly, Larxene had made them all toasted cheese sandwiches. Which she had never done before. The boy nibbles at his meal with a frown, not really interested in it (though it is tasty, if not slightly burned around the edges.) He drifts in and out of the others' conversation, picking up nothing worth remembering. Marluxia notices the distance look on the boy's face.

"Are you alright, Zexion?"

The boy glances up. "Peachy."

"My sandwich is not that bad, is it?" Larxene blinks, orange juice paused at her lips. Zexion shakes his head.

"It's lovely. I'm just not that hungry."

"You need to eat, Zexion" Vexen told him.

"There's not much on you now" Marluxia sniggers. Zexion hisses and he quickly shuts his mouth. "Sorry."

"I'm just tired" Zexion sighs, leaning back on his chair.

"We were all like that, Zexion" Vexen smiles. "It will pass after awhile."

"Yeah."

The door opens and more haunting sprits enter. Two women - one is quite young looking, cut black-hair and big brown eyes. She has a tie around her forehead, and wearing black clothes. She is giving everyone a dirty, untrusting look. The other is a little older and a brunette, curls and twists in her ribbon. Her green eyes are kind. She is holding a basket of delicate flowers in her hands.

"Hello everyone."

"Hello Ms Gainsborough."

Zexion sinks into the chair a few inches. A slight blush pricks his cheeks. He just remembered that Aerith used to coo and fuss over Ienzo in a 'auntie-like' manner when he was young. All the women used to. Mainly because he was the youngest boy in the castle, small for his age and he had a bit of puppy fat and rose-colour in his cheeks when he was eight, which made him look cutesy.

_Don't let her talk to me _he begs over and over again in his mind, praying to Gods. _Don't let her talk to me. Don't let her talk to me. Don't let her talk to me!_

"Hello Zexion."

Damn. He gazes up at the woman, who looks very happy to he him. For some reason.

"…H-Hello Aerith" the boy mumbles. The woman is not shy to lay her hand against his face, making it warmer still, and then the other one touches his face.

"Nice to see you're awake." She lets her hand trail his skin as she lets go. "You took your time doing so."

"Hmph!" From the window, Yuffie is making disapproving sounds, refusing to look at anyone. Particularly the ones at the table, eating cheese sandwiches. Apparently, she has not forgotten about past events either.

"When is Lexaeus coming?" Aerith asks sweetly, ignoring Yuffie.

"In the evening" Vexen shrugs. "He has other tasks to do as well."

Zexion shivers at the name - Lexaeus. His stomach lurches. Why? After everything they went through… It was not that he does not want to see him… Sort of. Its just… Oh! You do not understand! No one does. Only Zexion knows about this.

"You don't look so good, Zexion" Marluxia says, looking over at him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm-" Zexion gulped loudly, clamping a hand over his mouth. "I'm fi-Agh!"

He springs up to his feet and runs to the waste bin, emptying his half-digested lunch into it, with some very loud gagging noises and strong bodily shaking. Everyone stares at him, surprised and a bit worried. Apart for Yuffie. She is laughing at the poor thing.

------

Evening.

The old library is still here. As are the books, scrolls and texts. Floor to ceiling. Ienzo liked spending time in this room when he was young. Many rainy days were lived in here, lost in words and detailed illustrations.

Zexion smiles fondly as he trails his fingers along the rows of spines, recognising the texture and titles again. He does not know what to pick up first. They are all tattered and well-used. Well-loved by many hands. He walks up the stairs to the next level of the library, taking in the smell of old paper. How many times did Ienzo walk this marble floor? Countless maybe. He looks over the balcony and takes in the whole room at once. He missed this place. He never realised that he missed it until now.

It's great to be home.

The heavy doors creaks open, distracting him. He looks down. Through the entrance appears a man. A giant of a man, with a fine, toned body and craggy, chiselled facial features. A complete opposite to small, mare, thin-framed Zexion. His reddish-brown hair - wiry and wild - is combed back as neatly as possible and his face looks quite fresh for a man of his age. He is wearing causal-formal clothing; a Venetian-red shirt, dark trousers and a similar white coat to that Vexen wears. He walks with carefully placed, heavy steps, his dark, sapphire eyes searching the shelves. Just like Zexion did.

"Lexaeus" Zexion whispers, covering his mouth. The man is _here_? He… does not want to see him. Not now. Not yet. Slowly, he backs away from the side. There's a hidden way-out somewhere here. He could just slip out of here through that. He would if he did not just fall over a chair, causing a painful tumble and a lot of noise.

"Damn it" he groans.

"Is someone up there?"

Lexaeus walks up the stairs and finds Zexion. Of course he would. He stops about five meters away from the young man, who is picking the chair back up, hiding under his hair.

"…Zexion?"

The boy finds his voice again. "…H-Hello Lexaeus."

How awkward. They just stand there - Lexaeus looking at Zexion, Zexion looking at the ground. Silence. Complete silence. After awhile Zexion clears his throat and looks at the man at long last.

"Ahem… You're looking well."

"Thank you. You look well too." Lexaeus rubs his neck calmly. "How are you coping with… everything?"

"Quite well. Quite well." Zexion folds his arms, hands on elbows. "I've stopped believing that all of this is a dream and I'm eating normally."

"That's good to hear."

"Hmm." Another round of quiet air. They shift their weight slightly.

"…I haven't see you around" Zexion says with a very forced smile. "Where have you been hiding?"

"I've been around" Lexaeus explained. "I have rent to pay and I need food to live, so I've been at work most of the time." Zexion nods. "Why are you in here?" Lexaeus adds. He wants to get out of here. Zexion wants to leave. He could not be in the same room as Lexaeus. He might break down and…

"I was just looking for a book to read in bed" he sighs, running his fingers through his fringe. "You know what I'm like. It takes me forever to go to sleep but I'm out like a light when I do and you can't awake me up until eleven-thirty." _You are babbling, Zexion. Wrap it up_. "Anyway, I should be getting back to my room. Vexen says I should rest properly so my health will improve." He takes a random book from the shelf (_Villette_ by Charlotte Brontë) and walks straight past Lexaeus like a gentle breeze. "It was nice seeing you again Lexaeus."

"Zexion?"

He stops at the top of the stairs but does not look back. He can sense the older man is looking at him with his deep eyes. The corners of his mouth were turning down. Lexaeus spoke to him with a soothing voice.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" It takes him three strides to reach Zexion, and he places his right hand on the boy's shoulder. The hand makes him shiver. He is very familiar with this hand, and its partnering hand. They are large, callused and rough, but they handle everything with care. Zexion knows that. He is tempted to reach up, and mesh his smaller, slimmer fingers with Lexaeus', to enjoy the feeling of soft skin on work-worn flesh… but he does not. Instead, he moves his shoulder away from the man's grasp.

"I'm alright, Lexaeus. I don't need an… anything" His voice goes high and shaken. He bows his head a touch more, hoping to hide his quivering bottom lip. He tries to calm himself. He really wants to say something. "Lexaeus, I…" He trails off, which makes Lexaeus arch a brow. The man leans forward slightly.

"Yes?"

"…Goodnight, Lexaeus." Zexion descends the stairs in a quick walk, leaving Lexaeus on the second level, who slowly drops his arm again.

"Good night" the man sighs to the boy, who does not see the disappointed look on Lexaeus' face as he walks away.

------

Suddenly exhausted, Zexion rests his forehead against his room door. The book is dropped to the floor and forgotten. It's cold, and blue-grey with the inked-out sky casting in through the wide window. He sighs, trying to calm his beating heart with deep breathing, placing his shacking hands against the cool surface. Then he realises his cheeks are wet. Wet from salty silent tears that are running down his face like streams. He steps away from the door and rubs his face with the back of his hand.

_Oh, Sadness, old friend. We meet again._

He moves slowly - walking to the bed and sitting down in a impossibly long minute. He works at wiping his face dry, feeling embarrassed that he is physically in his twenties (chronologically older and mentally archaic) and is weeping like a three year old. He is not sobbing, or making lots of noise. He is just shedding tears.

Lexaeus did this to him. Not on purpose but it is still stomach-twisting, gut-wrenching. Seeing him again was very painful. It brought back lots of memories - The Good, the Bad and the Terrible. All of him and Lexaeus… and of Aeleus and Ienzo too. He smiles for some unknown reason - even to him - and lies down on the blanket, giving up on his dewy eyes. He whispers quietly into the air, to no one but for someone important. The words are almost non-existence.

"Lexaeus… I'm sorry… I'm sorry for killing you."

* * *


	2. Not He Who Commits the Sin

**Just One More Chance.**

**Chapter II.**

"_The guilty one is _**Not He Who Commits the Sin**, _but the one who causes the darkness_." - Victor Hugo.

---

There is a few things you need to know.

Actually, its a lot.

Let us start at the very beginning. Years ago, before everything got out of hand, Aeleus and Ienzo were lovers. They did not start out as lovers. Of course not. When they met, Aeleus was a teenager and Ienzo was only a young child, so it could not have been done. They lived in the castle with Ansem and the other apprentices when they started out their exclusive education. It was a strong friendship. It was like they were brothers. _At first_. They were close, always playing together and sticking up for one another, even though Aeleus was a little older then Ienzo. Age trivia aside, for the first handful of years - for about four or five - things were simple and great. Like most childhoods lived.

Then Aeleus started to see how attractive his friend was.

It was gradual at first, when Ienzo started to go through puberty. When he became less adorable and more handsome. Aeleus would find himself staring at the boy for long periods of time, noticing when he gained a bruise or a cut on his skin. Slowly, he lost fondness and sexual interest in females altogether, only focusing on Ienzo's everyday needs and wants. Then there was the dreams. Let's not forget about the dreams. The ones at night _and_ day. That would leave him flushed-faced and slightly sweaty. (Typical adolescent male.) He would question himself, curse himself and call himself a pervert. There were times where he would really hate his refection. Although he never stopped loving Ienzo.

After awhile, Ienzo started to see that Aeleus was… quite handsome himself. He thought it was perfectly fine - since Aeleus was his best friend - to comment on how good he looked. Maybe he did not see that he was flirting with the teenager, or maybe he did. Who knows? But feelings started to grow out of control, along with the hormones.

Then it just happened - The confession. Ienzo made the first move. Aeleus could not stay away forever. A man's got needs.

Their relationship started slowly. Hugs and kisses at first, though Ienzo would often beg for _so_ much more. Aeleus would often be close to breaking, but they remained celibate. Until Ienzo's sixteenth birthday. They made love after the party. (The younger's first time.)

Their whole relationship, even from the very start, was a secret. Being apprentices was like being princes of royalty. 'Taboos' such as homosexuality were frowned upon when you have a upper-class reputation to keep spotless. Everything was done in hiding. Every kiss, every touch and every fuck was keep behind locked bedroom doors, tangled in soft sheets and even softer noises. So no one would hear. They had to stifle screams with pillows, hands or the other's shoulders and neck.

They lived within a straightjacket. They had to bare with it. It was a secret they might have taken to their deathbeds. They had to.

The taste of power and Darkness is like giving someone opium or crack cocaine. If they like it, they will want more, and more, and more. Then they will either give it up or let it consume them. We all know what happened.

Lexaeus and Zexion - heartless and without feeling - did not know why they started another fire from their Others' embers. It could not have been love. It's ludicrous to even think it! It was possibly habit, together with pure lust and physical attraction. Everything was in private again. Nobodies in a relationship was quite odd. If you think about it. Even weirder… they were loyal. They was no cheating, no bed-hopping, it was just the two of them. No one else.

When Vexen perished, it was Zexion who made Lexaeus take on Riku. One-on-one. Well… it was more like he told him once to and he did it. It was not forced. The man went to fight willing, agreeing with the plan of action.

He never came back.

Zexion felt _something_. A small twinge in his chest. Maybe it was guilt? Possibly. It was possibly Lexaeus' death that made the Schemer fight the boy too, mixed with other things. It was the Replica that took him down in the end.

He died. Alone.

------

Zexion stands in the middle of the flat's living room and sighs to himself. After being alive again for a mouth and seven days, he was granted the 'get-out-of-jail card' - A clean bit of health and normal hunger patterns. It is better then staying in the castle - having _certain committee members_ watching his every move, being questioned about different topics and feeling like a bored, smothered teenager with nothing to do, everyone doing the most simplest of tasks for him like as if he was disabled. At least he did not have to be near Lexaeus at all.

It sounds horrible of him to think so, does it not? He does not want to sound horrible. He just does not feel right, being so close to the man.

"So, what do you think?" Vexen asks as he walks in from the bedroom, giving the whole flat a look-over. Zexion shrugs.

"It's full of the basic furniture at least" he says solemnly. He pulls the curtain back on the window and studies the view. He can only see the other houses on the other side of the street. "I can't say much about the scenery."

"It's the best we can finded at the moment." Vexen runs the tip of his index fingers over the surface of the side table next to him, leaving a clean line in the dust. It's been awhile since someone lived here. "The rent is only fifteen-thousand munny per month."

"Great!" Zexion's voice fills with fake enthusiasm. "If only I had a job, then I could afford this place."

Vexen rolls his sharp eyes. "We can give you munny for the first few months. Don't worry about that."

"This is ridiculous." Zexion leans up against the bare wall, picking at his new jumper absently. "What job can I get? Most people don't trust us anymore. Some hate us with a burning passion. They only put up with us because Leon does… Just... You're lucky. You get to live in the castle before you have the experiments to look after, and no one trusts Marluxia and Larxene so they stay there too."

"And you're calling me lucky, why?"

The boy crosses his arms, huffing strong so his fringe flies off his face for a second.

"What am I going to do? I don't want to be under watch at the castle, so I need a job, but who will hire _me_? For Gods sake, _I_ won't hire me. How am I going to live independent?"

Vexen pushes a piece of stray hair behind his ear, biting his lips in thought. "Maybe there is a way."

Zexion looks up at him. "What?"

"It may involve grovelling."

The boy stands up properly, his thin hands on his frail hips, frowning at the taller man.

"Just tell me, Old Man." An amused smirk spreads across Vexen's face.

------

Cloud and Leon have faced many threats in the past - The lost of their world, the Unversed, Heartless, Nobodies, invasions and even personal foes. They are brave, quick-thinking warriors who have the scars to prove it. So how come they are baffled by the small, slate-haired young man standing in front of them?

"…Can you say that again?"

Zexion takes a long breath and rubs his hands together, completely nervous and feeling like the biggest idiot in known existence. He asks his request again.

"I will be very grateful if you two could help me find work in this area of the city. I don't mind if it's the most boring, piss-poor job ever, as long as I can pay my rent on the new flat and have munny to live on."

The men just keep staring at him, making Zexion feel uneasy. He sighs and looks away. "Look. I know I'm one of your least loved people, and you probably hate my guts. However I am very desperate, and you're loved ten times over here. If you recommend me, I'm more likely to get a job. Then I'll be out of your hair, and be living like a normal person." He looks up again, clasping his hand together as if in pray. "Please. I'm… _begging you_." He forces the last few words through his teeth. Leon glances towards Cloud, who only shrugs, unhelpfully. He looks down at the boy again, who is trying to look pitiful. He looks hopeless and down right sad, to be honest.

Leon frowns. "…Are you sure, Zexion?"

"Positive. Vexen told me that you help the others to find work, so I know I can count on you. I _really _need this. Please." Leon and Cloud exchange looks again, before the blond speaks.

"I think I know a place. You might get bored and frustrated easily, but a job's a job, right?"

"I'm not going to work as a delivery boy with you, am I?"

"No. This is different."

------

"I don't know Cloud." The slightly overweight, balding-greying café owner rubs his tangled beard at Zexion in a judging, unsure manner. "I know he said he's turned over a new leaf and all but… what skills does he have?

"He's a smart kid" Cloud tells him, trying to sell Zexion on the spot. "He's a fast learner. He'll pick up the methods of your shop easy enough, and he's a hard worker. Aren't you, Zexion?"

"Erm. Yes!" Zexion is surprised that he is being _asked_ _something _during this questioning. This is the only chance he has. He will never get a job if he does not get this one. Sure, it's serving ungrateful bigots (who only act like bigots towards him) while he is forcing a smile and taking every mean word he deserves, but - Hell! - munny is important.

"… Oh, alright then." The café owner gives in. He's in need of another worker, since the last one was caught dipping his hands into the cash till. Three waiters are not enough. "I'll give him a chance." He turns towards Zexion, pointing a stubbly finger at him. "If you mess up, you are out on your arse. Understand?"

Zexion nods slowly. "Yes, sir. I understand."

"You work from nine to seven on weekdays and noon to four on Saturdays. You get Sundays off and you will have some working holidays off too. The pay is 800 munny per hour. Got a problem with that?"

"No sir."

"You will treat the customers properly, you _will_ treat me and the other workers with respect and _you will _wear the uniform you are given."

"Yes sir."

"And I want all of that hair out of your face. I pride myself for having a hygienic café, and I don't want hairballs turning up in coffee or whatever." Almost self-consciously, Zexion pushes his bangs back slightly. His mouth twinges slightly before he answers quietly.

"I understand. I'll push it back." The owner drops his finger and his face loses some strain. Then he just sighs - fed-up - and walks into the back of the café. He has a business to run. No point wasting time on this… _boy_!

"See you on Monday. I'll train you then. Nine o'clock on the dot. Be here!" Zexion watches his new boss walk away, distant look on his face. Cloud's hand on his shoulder wakes him again.

"Happy now?" the taller man asks. "You have work, with a income that will help you pay your rent _and_ there will be enough left over to buy food and luxuries. You just have to work hard now." Cloud turns to leave, but pale, nippy fingers grab him by the sleeve.

"Cloud, wait a second." He looks down, meeting Zexion's deep visible iris, who is looking up at him in a very boyish, child-like manner.

"What?"

Zexion looks unsure of himself, not sure about his actions and why he stop Cloud. Then, slowly he smiles. A proper, genuine smile as he lets go of the sleeve.

"Thank you for your help. I'm really grateful." A ghost of a smile brushes over Cloud's face, then he just shrugs and sighs softly.

"Don't thank me. There's no need for it."

------

It has been three weeks since Zexion landed a job (with Cloud's help, of course. Thank you Spiky.) It was dish duty as first, since the owner did not trust him at all, but we all know that Zexion does not like to be mistaken for being a lazy, useless moron. He did not complain about the grease and coffee granules, and finished off the pots and mugs in record time. In just five days, the boss had loosen the reins and had let the boy behind the counter (much to the dismay of the poor waiter who replaced him at the sink.) It's mostly just mopping up surfaces and serving drinks. Sometimes facing foul-mood customers and resisting the urge to pour scolding tea on laps or spitting in lemonade, but he is far too mature for that, is he not? He has to be good anyway, dressed in his apron and stubby ponytail.

Today is settled and peaceful - only a few high school students on lunch break and the odd grumbling old person, none of who like him (or much of the young generation, but him especially.) All Zexion has to do is potter around, stacking espresso cups and count the stock. He has just started to placed dirty china into the 'to-wash' tub when he hears another customer enter and sit on a stool at the counter, not at the seventeen round tables. (Only regulars and big groups sit at tables.) The customer falls onto the chair and drops plastic bags - possibly his grocery shopping - onto the tiled floor next to him. His deep, heavy, drawn-out groan makes Zexion smile. Nice to hear someone else has had a tiring day.

"I'll be with you in a second," he tells the customer. "Just let my wipe my han-"

"Zexion?"

Zexion knows this voice. It is the rough, deep voice again, which makes him shiver with warmth. He turns around. As you may have guessed - as Zexion has - the work-beaten man is Lexaeus. He stares at Zexion in surprise, while Zexion looks on, embarrassed a little. First Lexaeus found him on the floor for the library in his pyjamas, now here, in a coffee shop, wearing an yellow apron. Will the humiliation ever end? Lexaeus smiles slightly, looking ever so friendly.

"I almost didn't recognised you without your normal hairstyle. Your eyes give you away though." Zexion smiles too. Just slightly. He has to wing it this time. There is no one on shift to take over. Dumb luck, hmm? He _does_ want to be nice to Lexaeus after all.

"I know, I look terrible, don't I?"

"I do think your fringe suits you more, but you don't look so bad… I didn't know you work here now."

"Thanks to Cloud. You come here?"

"From time to time. When I'm in need of a pick-up after working." Zexion picks up a dirty cup and dumps it in the tub.

"You never said where you worked, Lexaeus."

"Didn't I? Sorry. I work at the general store on the corner of fourth street."

"That old place is going again" Zexion grins fondly. The apprentices used to go in there and buy sweets and other treats. Ienzo would buy the biggest packets so he had some in bed later on.

"It's the same family too." Lexaeus massages his poor, stiff knuckles. "I'm getting a 1000-per-hour munny wage."

Zexion scoffs. "You're getting more then me." This is better. Things feel better today. "What can I get you?"

"You should know how I like my coffee by now."

The young man nods and finds a clean mug. He knows exactly how to prepare his friends' drink - Black, strong with a slight hint of cream, no sugar or sweeteners. He even gives him a small plate of digestive biscuits, which he says are free. There are not, but Zexion will put some munny in the cash-register later.

"I was worried about you, Zexion."

"Hmm?" The statement catches Zexion off-guard. He leans forward on his bony elbows, looking curious. "You were… worried about me?"

Lexaeus nods, dunking a biscuit into the dark brown liquid.

"In the library, you seemed very unsettled and shaken." He looks up, meeting Zexion's eyes. "But seeing you being in control and looking better has been really comforting." Zexion smiles slightly. He wraps his arms around himself, acting like he's cold.

"Thank you. I honestly quite flattered."

Lexaeus chuckles. He glances at his watch. Half-pass six.

"I really have to go."

Zexion blinks, looking disappointed. "Oh. Really?"

"I would like to stay longer, but I can't. Sorry."

"No, no. I understand." Zexion tries to hide the loneliness from his voice. "It was… lovely seeing you again, by the way."

"You too." There is one lone biscuit left, so Lexaeus gives it to Zexion, who just flips it around in his hands. "Look after yourself. Alright, Zexion?"

"I promise."

Lexaeus says his farewells, picks up his shopping and waves goodbye out of the door. As soon as he leave, depression clogs up Zexion's lungs and he can hardly breath. Like he's hyperventilating. He runs into the empty back kitchen and into the staff toilet, sitting down before he tries to calm himself down, breathing in, out, in, out. Water forms on his eyelashes, so he hides them under his hair, pulling his hair-tie out. He preferred his fringe too.

He sits in the cubical for sometime, feeling a unreal burning hole form in his delicate heart. Why was Lexaeus being so nice to him? After he practically signed his death warrant and let him go to die… It has been about sixty-one days since Zexion came back, and he just feels terrible all the time. Damn Guilt! He has to apologize. He has to say sorry to Lexaeus. He does not care if the man reveals that he actually hates him. He might do later, but this is now. He has to say sorry properly, before he does something idiotic and childish.

He still has the biscuit in his hand so he takes a small bite, for comfort. His mouth is awfully dry.

* * *


	3. The Man Who Knows all About You

**Just One More Chance.**

**Chapter III.**

_"Your friend is_ **The Man Who Knows all About You**_, and still likes you." - Elbert Hubard._

---

Zexion peaks in through the shop window, standing up on his tiptoes to see over the attractive display of sweets and cakes. He places his hands next to his eyes, shielding them from the sunlight, stopping the glaze on the glass. He can see his dear old friend by the counter, staking canned food and looking incredible boring. Poor thing. From important, royal apprentices, to powerful dark entities, to humble shop assistant and coffee boy. How the mightily have fallen, hmm?

The boy takes a deep breath, straightening his clothes and hair out. He does not like to be scruffy. He pushes the door open, making the bell above the door ring. _Ding-ding-ding_! Lexaeus turns around and smiles at Zexion, who is inwardly nervous but smiling too.

"Hello Lexaeus."

"Hello to you too." Lexaeus folds his arms, leaning against the counter. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't I drop by and say hello?" Zexion asks. He swallows a mouthful of spit and gets to the point. "Actually, I came by to see if you're free for lunch today."

Lexaeus' eyes widen. "Really?"

"Yes." Zexion looks away, looking sad; because he is. "Unless you're too busy."

"No, no. I am due for my lunch hour. I will be happy to have lunch with you. Just let me grab my coat."

"Okay." Watching the man walk away into the back, Zexion clenches his fists, his nails biting into his palms. This is it.

------

How can you say sorry, when it has been lifetimes since the word passed your lips?

"Are you alright?" Zexion looks across the table, meeting Lexaeus' eyes, which are full of concern. Zexion just shrugs, pushing the remains of his salad around the bowl with his fork.

"I'm fine."

"You've been very quiet. Normally you're really talkative." In true, Zexion only really talks to Lexaeus for great long periods and in large amounts. No one else.

"I just have a lot on my mind… No. I can't do this any longer."

"What?"

Zexion sits up properly, serious. "We need to talk. About Oblivion."

"…Oh." Lexaeus nods, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "Yes. I guess we do."

"…I will admit my plan to take down Riku was flawed, and without properly analyzing his weaknesses and his strongest, we lost as a result." Zexion looks away, distant and alone in the past. "…I thought, since he was only a child, he would be easy to control and manipulate, but I was wrong… I don't blame you if you hate me, Lexaeus. I pretty much hate myself anyway." Lexaeus watches him, and then sighs, leaning across the table.

"Zexion, I don't blame you for my loss."

The boy looks at him, eyes sharp. "What?"

"I didn't talk against you and I agreed to the plan."

"Did you wish to fight him on your own?" Zexion asks. His expression is growing grim, hunted and raw.

"I had little choice, Zexion."

"Because of me?"

"For a number of reasons. We all had our reasons."

"Damn it, Lexaeus!" A fist collides with the tabletop, shacking everything - The silverware, Lexaeus and every eater in a two-meter radius to them. The boy is shivering all over, calming himself down, inhaling and exhaling. "…How can you say that? Even with a heart, don't you… I do not understand at all. I sent you to your death and you're acting like I only stepped on your foot." Lexaeus looks around the room first, silently ordering people to return to their own lives, before lowering his voice for Zexion.

"I know that everything is difficult at the moment, and you're feeling depressed and unsure. However, I don't mind. I did it because you ask me too. I didn't have to, but I chose to… I actually feel guilt for failing my task." Zexion looks up at him, not believing him.

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, Zexion."

The boy glances down, feeling very embarrassed. An almost unknown feeling to him.

"I'm the one who's sorry."

"I guess we are both at equal fault." Lexaeus gave him a friendly smile. "I don't want our friendship to be become decay over this."

Zexion, for the first time today, smiles. A real genuine smile without his trademark masked expressions.

"Neither do I."

------

For the pass four weeks, Lexaeus and Zexion have been having lunch together. They meet up on the Main Street and wander around the area, until they find a nice, quite cheap café. They would talk all the time. You would think that they would have run out of topics after being together for decades, but they always find something. It is blissful in a way.

"We should do more then just lunch" Zexion sighs, finishing off his pasta. Lexaeus looks over his drink at him.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know. Maybe we can go to see a movie, or shopping. If we have the munny."

"I'm sure we can scrape a few coins between us. Oh." A low ringing is coming from the man's inside jacket pocket. From his mobile phone. He pulls it out, looking at the caller identity. "It's Vexen."

"Gods. We can't escape" Zexion scoffs as he rolls his eyes. "Don't keep him waiting."

"I better not, should I?" Lexaeus smirks, sliding the phone open, before placing it to his ear. "Hey Vexen… I am having lunch with Zexion. Why?" Zexion watches his friend carefully, full of curiosity. Steady, Lexaeus' expression turns from neutral, to shock, to worry. "Really? Is he - Oh, good. Breathings normal? …Good, good."

Zexion leans across the table. "What's happening?" Lexaeus places a finger to his lips. He will tell him in a moment.

"…Yes. Yes of course, everyone would… Zexion and I will be there as soon as possible. See you there." He hangs-up. Zexion asks again.

"Lexaeus? What is wrong? Is someone in trouble?"

"No one is in trouble" the man assures him. "But it's about someone."

"Who?"

"They found Demyx."

Zexion jumps out of his chair, pale as a sheet. "We have to get going."

"My thoughts exactly." They throw some munny of the table and they make their leave. Walking quickly. Almost a jog.

"What state is he in?"

"Stable." Lexaeus takes them down a shortcut. "Apparently he put a lot of his energy into his last fight but he seems fine. Cold, malnourished, out like a light but fine."

"The state we were in when we where reaped effects our condition, I assume."

"Correct… You were in a poor state yourself." Lexaeus gives Zexion a concern look. The boy looks away.

"The fight with Riku really winded me. I escaped but… Axel and the Replica came along, and I was drained of the little life-force I had left."

"That would explain your unsteady condition… I'm sorry."

"Don't. You are not the one who did it, and I brought it on myself. You shouldn't apologize for something you didn't do. You have a horrible habit of doing that." They realies that they had slowed down so they speed up again.

"I know I do." Lexaeus hangs his head low. "I don't realise that I do it sometimes." Zexion gains a sudden urge to pull Lexaeus down in a comforting hug, but it quick leaves as soon as it arrives and he nudges him on the arm again.

"It's nothing bad. If more people said sorry, everything would be a little better." Lexaeus chuckles, feeling much better. Zexion just smiles back.

------

"How is he?"

Coats and bags are dropped as Lexaeus and Zexion enter the look-in room - A simple room looking into the emergency medical room via a one-way window. Larxene is already here, leaned up against the said window, watching Marluxia and Vexen check over a pale, limp slim body on the metal table, unmoving like a slab of meat. The body is Demyx.

"He's fine" the girl assures them as they walk closer to the blinding light. "He was found amount rock pools normally unseen by locals, so he could have been there for ages. At least overnight."

"I'm surprised the tide didn't carry him away," Lexaeus mumbles, folding his arms. Zexion rests his forehead against the glass, watching the bouncy, energetic boy just lay on his back, still as death while blood is drained from his veins and hands touch and brush his smooth skin. A shiver pastes through his body. To think that he had, all of them had been weak, sleeping shells, like mannequins that were dropped carelessly to the hard ground. Were they not fighters, warriors? Larxene giggles to herself, covering her smiling mouth. Zexion glances at her.

"Why are laughing?"

"You know what's silly?" she asks. The men shrug so she sighs, shaking her head. "Demyx was considered a weak link in the Organization, but we were taken out _before him_. Quite painful to think about, right?"

The door opens with a shocking 'bang' and the three ex-henchmen jump to attention, eyes falling to stare at the group who had entered. Leon - of course - followed by the Keyblade Warriors. The Nobodies' fists tighten and chests puff out at the sight of them. Sora, Riku and Kairi. They were older then the last time. Stronger looking, attractive - you have to admit it - but still young. Still much to learn. Zexion unwilling meets Riku's eyes and the boy scowls at him. He returns the look, furrowing his brow. Arrogant pup. The two teams stare each other off - in bitterness and curiosity. Poor Leon is on the fence.

"Everything alright?" he asks.

"Fantasist" Larxene smiles at him. Only him. "Demyx is in good shape."

"That's nice to hear."

Sora - one of the curious-looking ones - steps pass everybody and look through the glass, watching the men behind.

"He was killed in the Battle of the 1000 Heartless," he says simply. Nobody knows what to say after that. Zexion looks at him, then at Kairi. The last time he had a good look at her, he was still Ienzo, and she was knee-high and in pigtails. Now she is a young woman.

"It nice to see you're fine, Zexion" she says sweetly, shacking him from his daydream.

"What?"

"You were in pretty bad shape."

"Oh. Yes. I'm fine." He plays with his fringe. Pretending that everything is right in the world and the roads were made from sugar and drugs. "I'm in great shape."

------

Today, Zexion feels sick.

Bundled under many duvets - since his flat is ruddy cold most of the time - he feels like sneezing and coughing his lungs up. His nose and throat are clogged with mucus. Vexen did say that their powers were not completely gone, just limited to an extremely small faction. Maybe his overly sensitive sense of smell was coming back, and the effect has made his whole body suffer slightly… or it could possibly have being that iffy-looking ratatouille he had the night before. One or the other.

Coughing again, he reached out, grabs his cheap, brick of a mobile from the bedside table, and punches some buttons, placing it next to his ear.

"Hello" says Vexen's voice from the other end.

"Vexen, I don't think I can come in today" Zexion sighs in a thick, groggy voice. "I'm not feeling so good."

"You're not?" Something like worry creeps in the scientist's voice, which makes Zexion smile a little. "It's not serious, is it?"

"It's just a cold or something," Zexion tells him, twisting deeper into the covers. "I just need a day of bed rest… Do you mind asking Cloud to phone up my work for me? I have a feeling that the owner won't believe me if I phone in."

"Of course… Do you want someone to come and check you over?"

"No need. There is Demyx to think about. He is still asleep. You should be watching over him."

"…Fine. Just stay warm."

"Yes, Vexen."

"And drink plenty of fluids."

"Yes, Vexen."

"And try to get some sleep."

"Yes, Vexen."

"…You're just saying 'yes' just to get rid of me, aren't you?"

"Yes, Vexen."

"Despicable brat."

Zexion laughs. "Thank Vexen. See you tomorrow." The phone is tossed onto the table, and Zexion pulls the blankets over his head. Maybe he can heat the illness out. If that makes sense, which it probably does not. Stupid, annoying germs.

------

He moved from the bed to the couch around nine o'clock. He is bored, wrapping in a white blanket on the black leather chair, flicking aimlessly through the channels on his small-screen television. There is not much on - Talk shows, shopping offers, and the usual. Now it's close to lunchtime, according to the clock on the wall. Zexion frowns slightly. That reminds him - He is missing his hour with Lexaeus today. It would be nice to talk to someone, rather then make wanting wishes to himself and slowly feel himself go insane from boredom. For the numberless time. Groaning loudly, he throws a cushion across the square room.

"I'm so bloody _bored_!" he cries to no one. Loneliness is the worst sickness. The buzzer at the front door sounds, so the ill, cranky, pissed Zexion has to drag himself and his warm blanket to the door and pick up the phone-like communicator, to grumble into it bitterly.

"I'm ill. Please come back later."

"I know you're ill. That's why I'm here."

Zexion blinks. He knows this voice. "…Lexaeus?"

"Surprise."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to look after you. Vexen said you sounded terrible."

Terrible, he says. Vexen was going to pay, making him sound like he is dying and helpless… Although, it did bring him company.

"What about work?"

"I have the rest of the day off."

"…You better come in then. Wait there."

Smiling weakly, Zexion hangs-up and leaves his freezing flat, to the arctic hallway and stairwell. Most flats in Radiant Garden are made out of the old, gigantic houses of the past, now sectioned off with at least six living spaces to each building. Zexion's building is small so it only has four, including the landlady. He unbolts the house door and smiled broadly, seeing Lexaeus standing on the step.

"Hey."

"Hi."

They walk up the stairwell again. Lexaeus shivers from a chill.

"It's freezing in here." He rubs his gloved hands together, hot breath turning to vapour. "Doesn't the central heating work?"

"Heating costs a lot" Zexion explains, making sure his cover isn't trailing on the ground. "We are kind of poor in this building, so it's left to a minimum. Landlady's idea."

"No wonder you have the cold" the larger man sighs, shaking his head. He feels better when the temperature warms up a touch in Zexion's living room. "If you're not careful, it's going to develop into flu."

"Are you worrying over my health again?" Zexion teases, padding into the kitchen. "Worrying leads to stress and stress is not good for _your_ health."

"Ha" Lexaeus mocks He looks around the small living room. It is bare and basic. Nothing like a proper home. A sad, pitying expression dresses Lexaeus' chiselled features. He did not realise that Zexion is living like this. Not suffering in poverty, thank Gods, but living in such a lonely environment…

"What can I get you to drink, Lexaeus?"

Zexion's voice snaps him down into reality. He walks into the kitchen - which is even smaller and just as basic - smiling down at the bundled-up, red nosed Zexion pulling mismatched mugs from the cupboard.

"Shouldn't you be resting?"

Zexion blinks up at him. "The least I can do is make you some t-tea-- Ah choo!" He cups his mouth and nose in his hands and sneezes loudly. He sniffs but does not pull his hands away, looking unusually ashamed. Lexaeus realises and chuckles, pulling on a clean tissue for him.

"Here."

Zexion sheepishly takes it, hand still over nose and cleans himself up.

"Thank you." It sounds more like 'tank boo.' Lexaeus rests his head on the boy's shoulder, smiling warmly.

"Have you had any lunch yet?"

"No" says Zexion; sounds like 'now.'

"You go and relax" Lexaeus tells him, leaning him into the den. "I'll make us some food."

Zexion gives up and crashes onto the sofa, getting cosy again.

"If you say so."

It takes Lexaeus about forty minutes to make lunch. All this time, the two men talk to each other from the different rooms. Lexaeus fills in what Zexion has missed - Demyx is very likely to wake up soon, Vexen has to make a start on yet another project for the Committee, and Larxene and Yuffie almost caused carnage over their fighting skills. Typical everyday happenings. While they talk, the flat fills with the delightful smell of vegetable stew. Zexion is now _very hungry_. His stomach is growling loudly, twisting in anticipation. Finally, Lexaeus leaves the kitchen, carrying two steaming bowls. He hands one to Zexion.

"Careful, it's extremely hot." Zexion does not care. He just blows lightly at his spoonful and engulfs it quickly, moaning with approval.

"This is lovely. Thank you Lexaeus."

"You're welcome." Lexaeus sits down next to him, breathing the scent himself before tucking in. "…Can I ask you something, Zexion?"

"What?"

"Do you like living here?" The boy looks at him. The man was concerned. After a moment, he shrugs.

"It's okay. At least I have a roof over my head, right?"

Lexaeus sighs deeply through his nose. "I guess."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing."

"…Well," Lexaeus looks at Zexion as he speaks. "…It is kind of… quiet here. I guess I am used to the sounds of the Organization being so close together. We were loud at times, weren't we?"

"Yeah." They both smile at the memory.

------

During the late washing-up, Lexaeus sees the clock of the first time that afternoon. Eight in the evening. Shaking his head, he decides that he should go back to his own flat. Zexion should be fine on his own. His eyes had cleared, as did his breathing, and he ate half-a-pot of stew almost all by himself. So he is defiantly feeling better. Lexaeus puts the final pot onto the drying board and dries his hands with a dishcloth. Time to go.

"Zexion." He walks slowly into the living room again. "I will have to get go…"

He stops, looking at his small friend, who is sprawled out on the sofa, on his front. His blanket is slipping off his body, and his arms and legs are spread out everywhere. Lexaeus grumbles a laugh. The boy has fallen asleep. Instead of waking him up, Lexaeus scribbles a quick note - _I have done all the washing-up for you and set off home. Look after yourself -_ then giving the soft-snoring boy another smile. Hopeless creature.

Like a caring father, he rolls Zexion into a more comfortable position and tugs the blankets around the boy, trying his best not to wake him, which he does not. Then he kneels down, getting just that touch closer. Lexaeus could not help smiling. Zexion looks so peaceful and childlike when he was sleeping. If one did not know about his past-life (or lives) of Darkness and cruelty, one might foolishly compare him to an angel, or some other delicate creature; but that was silly. Zexion is not innocent. Lexaeus can tell you that, and give you evidence to prove it.

But Zexion does look abnormally sweet in his slumber… and he looks so beautiful in the dim night's light. He always looks attractive, always perfect to Lexaeus. His hand is petting the slick slate hair slowly, taking his time. He tucks another pillow under the fragile head and he mumbles softly.

"I know you never liked it when I treated you like a child but…" The man leans forward and presses his lips against his friend's fine forehead for a long savouring moment. Luckily, Zexion does not stir. He pulls away, his mouth tingling with the quick touch and taste, and he is smiling. "…but I enjoy babying you so much." He stands up and places the note on the coffee table, where the young man would see it in the morning and makes his leave. "Hope you feel better tomorrow, Ienzo."

* * *


	4. Too Many Memories I Haven't Kept

**Just One More Chance.**

**Chapter IV.**

"_There are too many books I haven't read, too many places I haven't seen,_ **Too Many Memories I Haven't Kept** _long enough_."- Irwin Shaw.

---

"So we have hearts?" Demyx asks quietly, looking up at the others around his bed. He has been awake for a few days now, looking lively and youthful again, as always.

"Yes." Vexen pushes a lock of hair behind his ear. "Quite astonishing, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I guess." The boy silently places his hand over his chest, and Zexion, perched at the foot of the sick bed, knows what the boy is doing. They all did it from time to time, just make sure that this is all real, or to make sure the little pump was still going, and was actually still there.

"How do you feel, Demyx?" Larxene asks, curling up close to the boy like a little sister. Marluxia and Vexen roll their eyes.

"I… don't know really," Demyx admits. He puts an arm around the girl to get more comfortable, praying to unknown Gods for his limb to remain un-ripped by her. She reminds calm and 'normal' for once. "I am… feeling hungry." He smirks, cheeky. "Very hungry. What's for eating around here?"

"Take your pick" Marluxia sighs. "We have everything, within reason. No peacock I'm afraid."

"Oh, shoot! No wild boar too, I'm guessing" the boy drawls sarcastically. He gives everyone an unsteadied look. "Can I ask something?"

"Your power is limited to simple tricks," Vexen tells him. "Your marvellous sitar is quite lost, I'm afraid."

"I guessed that much." The boy runs a hand through his tangled hair. "I was just wondering why you lot are… being _nice_." Everyone blinks at him, and he suddenly squirms under the stares. "It's just weird."

Zexion smiles, falsely sweet. "Hearts are strong enough to make the most evil bastards go mushy, Demyx."

"Ha, right."

Lexaeus, who has been quietly sitting in a chair by the wall, gets up and leaves the room. "I'll make lunch for everyone."

"Wait!" Zexion jumps up, running after his friend like a devoted Jack Russell. "I'll help, Lexaeus." Demyx waits for the door to close before expressing himself.

"What the hell was that?!"

"You mean the fact that Zexion is trailing after Lexaeus, and it's not the other way around?" Marluxia asks, unwavering. "You'll get used to it."

"But…" Demyx tries to find the right words, but fails.

"It makes one wonder, doesn't it?" Vexen smirks. "About who controls who in their little world?"

"You don't think they are together, do you?" Marluxia scoffs. "After everything?"

"The heart works in mysterious ways" Larxene sighs dreamily. "Sometimes in very bizarre, comical, sickly-sugary ways too. Besides, so what if they do get together? It's not our place to judge… anymore"

"I don't think they will get together. It's too unlikely."

"…Wanna bet, honey?"

------

He should not have kissed him.

Lexaeus licks his lips for the numerous time, checking over the beakers that Vexen had asked him to watch. The taste must be gone by now, since it has been about a fortnight since he kissed Zexion's forehead, but he swears it is still there. It is still there or it is the memory of it. One or the other. He picks up a test tube and looks at the silver thick liquid.

It could be worse. He could have kissed him on the lips, got carried away and have Zexion wake up, screaming at him and hating him for taking advantage. Although he has done that many times in the past and Zexion had only ever thrown mild fussy fits. Hell, Ienzo used to stomp his feet and wave his arms in the air. The whole package. It was funny at times. With an amused smile, Lexaeus can picture Ienzo scowling up at Aeleus. Bottom lip pouted, slim hands on bony hips, eyebrows furrowed in a furious way, attitude for something that Aeleus did but had no idea what. Such an immature boy.

Mistaking one beaker for another, Lexaeus pours the silver liquid and causes the mixture to turn shocking pink and fizz over, foaming onto the surface of the counter, and his bare hand. He sighs, unimpressed with himself. He has to clean his hand first, before the chemicals irritate his skin.

"That's not the first time you have done that." Vexen dumps his notebooks (500 pages each, all hardbacks) onto one of the desks, and picks up some paper towels to help clean up. "Munny for our thoughts, Lexaeus."

"I'm fine" the taller man tells him. "I was just thinking."

"We logicians think all the time" the scientist smirks, "but different subject effect us in different ways. What were you thinking about?"

"It's none of your business, Vexen" Lexaeus grumbles, drying off his worn fingers.

"I know anyway." Vexen tosses his long hair and batters his eyelashes in a mocking manner. "You're thinking of someone with silky slate hair, shining duke-blue eyes and a small, slender physique."

"I liked you better when you were a no-hearted git" Lexaeus grunts. Vexen laughs. He throws the damp paper into the waste bin.

"Oh, you two" he sighs, in a way that sounds like he is reminiscing. "It's been nothing but trials and pain for you and Zexion."

"I told you that it's none of your business!"

"I'm only trying to help you."

Lexaeus crosses his arms, giving Vexen a look. "How exactly? By trying to embarrass me?"

"How long have I known you and Zexion for?" the elder asks. Lexaeus does not answer. There is no need. "I have known you for _too long_. You and him have been practically joined to the hip for years, and it does not take a brain surgeon to work out that you've been fucking as well... It also doesn't take much to work out that you want to patch things up again." Lexaeus does little but turn away. He is not going to admit that Vexen is right. Vexen sighs and shakes his head. "Fine. Don't listen. Both of you can be miserable and live Life alone for all I care."

Lexaeus shrugs. He is also frowning.

------

"Hey! Ponytail!" Zexion opens both visible eyes and blinks. Demyx - who has been out of bed for a while now - is standing on the customer side of the café counter, grinning down at him. "Did you buy that straw dinner first?" The straw in Zexion's mouth had been licked and bit at since he had started daydreaming fifteen minutes ago. He pulls it out, and the plastic has been branded with teeth marks and saliva. They both wrinkle their noses at it. "Sexy."

"Shut up, Demyx." The straw is disposed of and Zexion gets the musician a can of cola.

"What made you blank out like that?" Demyx asks out of curiosity.

Zexion shrugs. "I just blank out from time to time. It's nothing."

"The Great Zexion having mental spasms and making out with straws is _not common_."

"Everybody does it."

"…Lock tongues with-?"

"Be quiet or I'll kick you out!"

"Alright, Alright." They fall into silence and Zexion busies himself with drying glasses. Demyx watches him, studying him, sipping on his drink every now and then. "…You want Lexaeus, don't you?" Zexion halts his rag and gently places the tumbler on the counter. He gives the boy a pathetic smile.

"Am I that transparent?"

"Like that glass in your hand." Demyx scratches his hair in thought. "I don't get it. You two are always together, I'm surprised that you don't hold hands... If you like Lexaeus, why don't you say so?"

"It's more complex then that." Zexion sighs. He almost runs his fingers through his fringe but remembers that it is tied back. He cannot hide behind his hair today. "Lexaeus and I have been through Hell and back again. We have a history. I don't even know what Lexaeus thinks about all of this."

"Then asked him."

"You just don't understand, Demyx."

"No. I don't." The boy points at him. "You're bonkers for him, but yet you do nothing. Gods sake, if you have someone, you grab them and don't let go. Unless you want someone else to take him away." Zexion freezes, looking away. Somebody else? On Lexaeus' arm? In his bed? In his thoughts? He does not like the idea. Finished with his sermon and drink, Demyx gets up and leaves. "At least think about it, man."

------

Zexion bolts up right, startled by his dream. The dream (or 'nightmare') was a wild, unruly drabble of messy images overleaping and running at different speeds, and a distorted soundtrack of mangled, differently pitched sounds. The riot had made him toss and turn in bed, but it was something else that had awakened him. The feeling of someone touching him. It was a simple caress on the cheek, as if someone was concerned about his distress. He sighs, drawing his knee to his chest to hug them.

He is not sure what the freighting vision was about but he knows what the embrace finish means. Demyx was right. He wants Lexaeus. He flicks on the side lamp and spots his mobile on the table. He hesitates, biting his lip to cutting point. If he wanted Lexaeus in the past, he would get him straight away, no matter what. Now it's different. They had a great, no, brilliant relationship in the past; a romantic, erotic relationship with great benefits.

Without much thought, he enters the contacts menu, and triple clicks the number five button so the L-names appear. Then he scrolls down to Lexaeus. He eyes the glowing green dial button for sometime. No. He cannot do it. What if Lexaeus does not want him anymore? He is bound to be asleep now, anyway. It would be rude to wake him. He is not going to do it. He will not! He will not! _He will not_!

Zexion presses the button and watches the menu disappear, to be replaced with an image of a cartoony ringing phone and the words 'Dialling Lexaeus.' The ringing is buzzed. He should press the red abort key and leave the topic well alone. No matter how much he wants to hear that raspy, deep, sensual--

_Click_.

"Hello." Zexion gulps. It is that voice. He thinks about hanging-up, but that would be mean. "Hello?" Not ready, Zexion braces himself, and puts the device to his head.

"Lexaeus. It's just me."

In his own flat, Lexaeus is sat on his bed, feet on the floor. He could not sleep. How can he when Vexen's words and the thoughts of Zexion are haunting his mind at every waking moment? It was sleeping light nowadays. More so then normal.

"What's wrong?" He sounds concerned.

Zexion smiles slightly, rubbing his eyes, feeling foolish.

"…I-I can't sleep. I had a bizarre dream, and it really freaked me out. Can we talk for awhile?"

"Sure." Lexaeus relaxes. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"…I don't know."

Lexaeus has to laugh. He leads back on his free hand.

"What was your dream about?"

"It was… hard to work out." Zexion sinks down onto his bed, curling up like a cat. "It was un-nerving, to say the least. Twisted shadows, and whistling noises."

"You have always had weird dreams."

"You're my witness to that…" They fall silent, not knowing what to say. They can hear the other breathing; soft and peaceful, dawning on comforting. Zexion sighs through his nose, smiling at the mumbled noises the man down the line is making. He closes his heavy eyes, clutching his blanket with his free hand. "…Lexaeus."

"Hmm?"

He takes his time, breathing through his mouth now.

"…Lexaeus. You are my dearest friend. Do you know that?"

Lexaeus has never heard Zexion say those words. He had heard Ienzo say them, within Aeleus' surviving memories that he still carries in the back of his mind, but Zexion had never said anything so… nice.

"Do you mean that, Zexion?" he asks, checking to see if it was really Zexion talking, or the lack of slumber. The boy nods, and then remembers that the man cannot see the action.

"Of course" he reassures. "You're my closest friend, and you'll always will be."

"…Thank you" Lexaeus grins. "You're _my_ closest friend too."

Zexion chuckles, light-heartedly. "I only trust you in this universe" the boy admits. "And I really do enjoy talking to you."

"I do too, with you…"

"…I really do care about you… When you fuss over me, I feel quite guilty."

"You shouldn't" Lexaeus tells him. "You need someone to watch our back, just in case."

"That's our system. 'I'll protect you if you protect me.'"

"It's a good system… Zexion?"

"Yeah."

Lexaeus sighs, a big smile on his face, which is rare on his craggy features. "…I miss you."

"…I haven't gone anyway" Zexion simply says, not understanding the statement. Lexaeus chuckles under his breath.

"No. I mean I _miss_ _you_. I miss _being with you_."

Zexion sits up, wide awake and sober. He holds the phone closer, his other arm embracing his torso.

"What are you saying?" he whispers.

"…I don't know" Lexaeus shrugs, "but I do know that I want you, and a relationship that is more then just a simple friendship."

Zexion's breath hitches. His bones shake with something strong, yet familiar and welcoming. Like listening to the same record of a powerful ballad over and over again without getting bored of its music.

"…Do you want me?" he asks.

"More then oxygen and my own life" Lexaeus tells him. He is never this talkative, so Zexion hangs onto every word. "I miss seeing you sleeping next to me, and our intermit small talks about everything and nothing. I miss your clean scent and the skin on your bare back." Lexaeus takes his time to remember Zexion. _His Zexion._ That young man he treasured the most. "…I miss finding your belongings jumbled up with mine, and the way you play and ruffle my hair with your fingers, and… and kissing you. I _really miss _kissing you."

Zexion stands, trying to hold onto sanity. "…I miss you too" he shivers. Lexaeus stands too, smiling and lowering his voice to a rocky grumble.

"What do you miss the most?"

"…Everything …I miss eating your meals everyday" Zexion tells him. His heart is hammering in his chest, deafening him. "I miss the wordless, mewling sounds you make in my ear when you want to calm me down, and I miss the smell of your musky aroma on the laundry. I miss having your body over me in bed, your hand on my shoulder when life gets tough and the feeling of security you provide when you're close to me… and I want to kiss you." They stay quiet. Perfectly quiet. Friendly and bonding. Then Zexion mumbles, so gentle is it almost unheard. "…I love you, Aeleus."

Lexaeus sighs, content. How he missed those words, together with that voice.

"You do?"

"More then anything… Can I come round?" the boy asks, almost pleading. "Can I come around… so I can kiss you?"

"I would like that, Ienzo" Lexaeus tells him.

"…I'll be there in a while then. Wait for me there." He puts the phone down. _Click._

------

Lexaeus waits at the front door of his building. He just put on a pair of shoes and a long coat, and is now waiting in the doorway, sheltered from downpour. Maybe he should meet Zexion halfway, but he already promised to wait of him here. According to the watch in his hand, it has been fifteen minutes since the telephone conversation, and he is getting anxious. He leans up against the closed door, waiting and listening to the white noise the rain was creating.

And the patter of feet running in the puddles, getting closer. He looks out. The figure running coming towards him, with its open coat flapping around him, a throw-on jumper hiding a sleeping-shirt and cheeks flushed, is Zexion, by no doubt. When he gets a little closer, Zexion slows down, chocking on his breathlessness. He stumbles slightly then stops at the door, looking up at Lexaeus with a big smile on his face. Lexaeus smiles too - soft and warm - and pulls Zexion in from the rain.

"You're going to catch your death of cold" the older man sighs with a shake of his head, tugging the coat farther up the small shoulders. Zexion shuffles closer, attracted to warmth and Lexaeus' hands.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry…"

They look at each other, extremely close, taking in sweet scents. Then Zexion brushes his lips against Lexaeus', slowly and gentle, just a ghost of a touch. Lexaeus returns the move. A steady, short kiss, blessing them with a proper taste. Now, they kiss at the same time. A soft, slow, passionate kiss, eyes fluttering closed, hands tightening into folds of clothes. Zexion mumbles quietly, only to his long-missed lover.

"Aeleus… My Aeleus…"

Lexaeus moans, and pulls the boy closer, sucking lightly on his bottom lip. Zexion shivers all over, and finds his mouth been invaded, with large, rough hands caressing his hair and reaching under his layers to rub his back tenderly. He groans. His body is warm and his own hands start touching, fingers wading over the corded muscles of Lexaeus' stomach. He gets closer, and he can feel Lexaeus' new heart for the first time. A loud, steady thumping against him gaining speed, in interchangeable rhyme with his much faster beat. Then he pulls away' leaving Lexaeus to kiss the air for a fraction of a second. When the man opens his eyes, Zexion is miles away in his mind, frowning. Lexaeus reaches out.

"Ienzo?" Zexion pushes the hand away before it can touch his face and walks across the doorstep then stops, draping his arms around himself. His back is towards Lexaeus. "…Ienzo." The boy does not turn around. Lexaeus quietly and carefully walks over, stopping close to Zexion, who is staring at a unimportant spot on the wall. "…Did I do something wrong?" Lexaeus asks slowly, just a murmur. Zexion shakes his head, frown deepening. Lexaeus sighs deeply. "Then what's wrong?"

"…Most things" Zexion says, voice so low in volume, that Lexaeus can only just make out the words. "…All this business with hearts and miracles is… a strain on one's health and mind."

"…It's always has been" Lexaeus agrees, never taking his eyes off Zexion. Which Zexion can feel.

"…You mean a lot to me, Aeleus" Zexion sighs, "but our relationship has never been easily, has it? First, the covering of our said relationship for reputation, followed by the distortion of our world, then the Organization, and then there is Oblivion. We… could never get a break, could we?" Lexaeus does not interrupt the silence, so Zexion goes on. "…I like this life more then the last. It is hard and everybody hates me but I like it… When I first saw you in the library, I didn't want to see you, because I though I didn't deserve it and…"

He swallows, throat dry, "…and, if you had been angry with me, I would have… I would have been torn to pieces if you rejected me" he admits, sounding more like his Other then he ever had, since he lost his heart all those years ago. "I'm… cold. I feel cold all the time Aeleus… and it hurts." He bows his head in shame, hiding his grim expression in his palms. Lexaeus does not what to say, nor what to do. Zexion has never been so honest with him. Not in decades. Damn feelings. Hearts were nothing but a emotion mess to them.

"If you were in pain, why didn't you tell me?" Lexaeus asks.

"…I don't know."

Lexaeus takes another step forward.

"…I was cold too" he grumbles under breath, the statement making Zexion's eyes widen, slowly, "but that talk on the phone and that kiss, it made me released how much I adored you and craved you." Zexion takes a hidden look over his shoulder, listening to the raspy words. "All I think about is you, Ienzo. I worry over you and I live for our next visit… It has been forever since we had hearts, but I know what I feel for you is real… and I have known you long enough to know how you feel too. We're free men now. No Organization, no war against the universe. It's just you and me." Gently and gingerly, he steps forward more, placing his large work-worn hand on Zexion's smooth shoulder, just like he did in the library, a few mouths ago. "If we are both cold, we should keep each other warm."

This is just like that night in the library… but there is a difference this night. Zexion's fingers mesh with his, locking together perfectly. Soft, sensitive skin and worn, rough skin. Then, Zexion turns around, twisting their hands so they are still laced together. He is smiling. Lexaeus smiles too. A supporting arm wraps around a slim waist, pulling them closer together. They embrace, arms around each other, Zexion on tiptoes. Lexaeus sighs contently, pressing his nose and lips into slate, silky hair and the curve of a slim neck, chuckling as soft lips rest on the shell of his ear, mewling a little. One of Zexion's comfort habits - The equivalent of a toddler sucking their thumb.

"…I feel warm and comfortable" murmurs the boy, breathing in Lexaeus' gorgeous earthy aroma.

"Me too" the larger man agrees.

"I always feel warm and comfortable when I'm with you... I know I'm safe with you, Aeleus."

"I glad you think so."

Zexion nips his lover's chin playfully, smiling up at him.

"…Do you love me?" Zexion asks, his fingers tangling into fabric.

"You know I do" Lexaeus sighs, his hand caress a pointed, pretty face, which he could easy just smash, but would never dream of doing so. Zexion pulls Lexaeus closer by the collar.

"Say it" he demands, his voice a playful growl. Lexaeus' hand cradles the back of Zexion's skull and tilts his head gently to the side, breathing warm air against his cheek.

"I love you." Zexion shivers madly, making Lexaeus' grin widen. "I love you" he says again, a little louder. Another shiver. He enjoys the reaction, so he says it again and again. "I love you, I love you, I love-" Zexion snarls, kissing him and moaning as they lick and consume. Lexaeus pulls away first, hands on his partner's lower back. "Shall I show you" he mumbles, "exactly how much I love you?"

Zexion relaxes, but his heart is pounding to bursting point. If he were to die now, he would die a happy, lucky man. He presses his mouth against the man's ear again, whispering so quietly, his words nearly don't exist.

"Please Aeleus."

Lexaeus opens the door and leads them inside. The door closes with a soft _click_.

* * *


	5. They Always Make a Difference

**Just One More Chance.**

**Chapter V.**

"_Love and kindness are never wasted. _**They Always Make a Difference**. _They bless the one who receives them, and they bless you, the giver_." - Barbara De Angelis.

---

Lexaeus' bed is just like the ones he had in the past - Soft and cushioned, with a thick duvet, many pillows and comforters and always a two-man structure. Plenty of room and very, very warm. Zexion feels at bliss, with that titan of a man over him, kissing his mouth. His deep, icy core is melting away, to have his body fill with fire, burning him inside out. He lets his eyes flutter shut, clawing into the man's shirt again, as Lexaeus did to his jeans.

It is close to Heaven. Zexion lets his lips part and invites Lexaeus in, which the man does, tongue-to-cheek-and-tongue. The muscles gains more confidence and moaning come into play. It is awfully messy too, panting and licking desperately. Zexion accidentally bites down, making Lexaeus groan, but then he remembers that his lover has always liked having his tongue bitten, so he does not worry about it. They keep on sucking, and whimpering, and tangling fingers in wild hair and folds in clothing.

Zexion has to pull away, before he faints. His cheeks are blood red and he has spit running down his chin, which he wipes away with the back of his hand. Lexaeus chuckles and kneels up, hands trailing up Zexion's body and watching the boy wiggle and struggle under his touch, leaning up on elbows to get closer. Zexion fails to take off his own jumper at first. The third time, it finally slips over his head and he throws it across the room, so his torus is just wearing a sleeping shirt. Lexaeus sighs deeply, hands creeping under the dark material, lifting it up slightly. His digits brush against a perked nipple, making Zexion shiver, then he pinches it. The boy give a high, long moan, clinging onto Lexaeus' shirtsleeves before he collapses on the bed again.

Another pitch and groan, then the shirt is away. Zexion shivers again from the sudden bareness. He sits up properly, pressing up against Lexaeus, hooking his hand around his neck to pull him into yet another deep, passionate kiss. His fingers try to undo the man's shirt. He misses a few buttons at first, and a couple are _pulled_ off, popping off the thread and skidding across the floorboards with a skip. Lexaeus laughs out of amusement, enjoying to sight of the normally calm young man being so flushed and flustered. The laugher turns to moaning as Zexion licks and nibbles impressive abs, skirting over past life battle scars. His blunt little nails scratch over too, digging and marring him all over again. Lexaeus growls and moans, his hands pulling Zexion closer still. He moans "Ienzo" wantonly a few times, stifled and jumbled with grumbling.

One hand slides down, over lower back, bottom then thigh. He pulls the leg up, making Zexion lose balance. He falls backwards with a gasp and lands onto the bed yet again with his shining eyes looking back at Lexaeus. The man slowly pulls off Zexion's socks. First one foot with curled toes is bare, then another. Lexaeus starts to draw circles against an ankle, because he knows it still makes Zexion go wild. He leans down and bites an ankle too. Zexion whimper and drop his head back, baring his slender neck. The boy does not like to be teased. He only gets teased when he wants to be.

He moves his foot away and grabs Lexaeus by the ruff of his open shirt, flipping their positions around. When Lexaeus is flat on his back, and Zexion is straddling his thighs, he sighs with a grin, smooth hands caressing his lover's cheeks and neck slowly. The man smiled, closing his eyes as he moved his head towards the cool, slim fingers, kissing little fingertips.

Then he captures his mouth again, pulling the beau flush up against his body. Zexion smiles, rubbing toned muscles under him, reacquainting himself with every curve, and nip in the skin where he had been scarred and marked. Lexaeus' mouth skirted along his lover's cheek, jaw and down his neck, mumbling appreciation and moans into soft, pale skin. Zexion poorly stifles his chuckles and picks at Lexaeus' belt and pants zipper, making room for that bulge growing against his stomach, and to let his fingers slip inside. Lexaeus laughs, grabbing his wrist.

"You cheeky little minx."

"I can't stop myself" Zexion teases, kissing him on the nose.

"Oh, really?" Lexaeus growls. His eyes narrow with his devilish grin. "I'm like that too." Then he flips them over again, making Zexion laugh. He pins him down, pushing the hair out of his love's eyes. "You're very pretty with your hair all messed up."

"Silly flatterer" Zexion purrs, licking his lips. They meet gazes, realizing something. "…This feels strange."

"Yes. It does. Yet…nice, and familiar?"

"That's what I was thinking." The boy lids his eyes slightly, smiling. "If we remember," he sighs, caressing Lexaeus' chin with his thin fingers, "when we were without hearts, sex was just for lust, and for habit, something to keep the bond there, but now… it has meaning again. We have the affection back… and it feels nice… Why are you smiling at me at that?" Lexaeus looks at peace, pleased. He bows his head and peaks Zexion on the forehead.

"I'm smiling at you because," he explains, brushing his lips against two sets of long eyelashes, "now I can say 'I love you'…" He kisses both cheeks and nose. "…And finally mean it." He kneels up, and pulls away his unbuckled belt. "I've waited too long for this."

"We both have" Zexion smirks, paying attention to the actions in front of him. First, the fasteners are undone properly, and then the trousers are drawn down. With them away, forgetting on the ground, Lexaeus is kneeled up in front of the wild-eyed Zexion.

"Well?"

The boy's eyes have flashed three shades brighter. His breathing has become shallow and fast. He drinks in the sight of that impressive man before him. The battle scars worn into his flesh, the shaped outlines and slopes of his toned, chiselled muscles and features, his slightly curled, reddish-brown hair; the wild tresses on his head, the light dusting on his chest and armpits, and on his crotch and his member. Yes, that. That! His impressive manhood. Long, firm, thick, rigid and all Zexion's. Just Zexion and him, in this bed. The boy is shivering. He nearly forgot how marvellous this body is. He jumps up and presses against him, kisses the strong shoulder, leaving wet, redden sucks in a trail.

"Calm yourself" Lexaeus grins, capturing the boy's cool face between his heated fingers. "Don't get so worked-up."

"I-I can't help it," Zexion murmurs. "I just can't help it." The big hands slide down his body, sneaking under denim to cup his buttocks.

"We are both very eager tonight, aren't we?" Lexaeus chuckles, sucking the boy's earlobe slowly. "It's been forever."

"_Too long_" Zexion agrees. His sighs as his jeans slip down his bum a little more. "It has felt like a lifetime - Ah!" He gasps, feeling long fingers dip farther down, brushing one of his most sensitive patches of skin. "Aeleus… Don't tease me. Please."

"Don't you like it?" Lexaeus growls, brushing a touch harder, but not too much. Just little gentle strokes.

"I-I do. It is just… It's just - Ah!" The boy's nail bite into the broad shoulders, shivering at the touch. Lexaeus tugs the jeans down and in one move the material is around Zexion's bent knees, as well as the underwear, so more pale, marble-like skin is on show, and Lexaeus has more to caress and feel.

"What beautiful skin" the man breaths, lips nipping his lover's cheeks. Zexion laughs slowly, and sits down, pulling the pants off properly. Now nothing is between them. Zexion leans back, half-slouching on the pillows, hair draping over the sheets. He spreads his legs evenly, invitingly, looking at Lexaeus through eyelashes. A distinctive shudder passes through the man's strong frame, and he reaches for the drawer at to the bed. Zexion knows what he is doing. It _has_ been awhile after all.

After a bit of scavenging, Lexaeus pours skin lotion onto two long fingers. "We wouldn't want you to get hurt," he mumbles. He uses his other hand to spread the oil along the full length. "Do we now?"

"…Of-Of course" Zexion nods, his mind creating dirty images from just watching the fingers and listening to the small, slick noises they are making. "We don't want that… Unless I wish for it." Lexaeus chuckles. He draws a blanket around them both and settles his weight atop of Zexion. He is very mindful of their difference in size and strength. He is very aware that Zexion is much more frailer then him, and his hipbones were not as strong as everyone else's.

"Comfortable?" he asks, sighing as small hands rest on his shoulders.

"Yes," Zexion snuggles against the pillows, resting and un-tensing. "Yes, I am." He shivers as the lubricated hand slides down the inside of his thigh. "I can't wait any-Oh…" He trails off as Lexaeus presses a finger into him. He groans, lifting his hips up in a demanding manner, eyes rolling back. His lover bows down, nuzzling his neck.

"You are as soft as ever" Lexaeus growls, his smile almost possessive, his eyes going dark, almost black with want, but he knows this is more then animalist, pure lust talking now. It was affection and admiring bliss. He bites Zexion's shoulder, just hard enough to leave a mild bruise, moving his finger in and out, slowly and carefully.

"Oh." The boy's blunt nails digs into his lover's skin, eyes fluttering shut as tears of pain form. Wow, _it has been a while_. "It feels good." He gasps again, rolled up against Lexaeus as the long finger was joined by another. "It feels _sooo good_."

"Shush." Lexaeus smiles against the boy's ear, whispering to him. "Does it feel nice?" he teases, wiggling his probing digits slowly so Zexion shudders against him, whimpering. "Do you like it when I touch you here?"

"Yes." Zexion opens his watering eyes a touch, groping for the lotion bottle. "It feels right." Managing with one hand only, he squirts cream on to his palm and curls around Lexaeus' shaft, preparing him. "I want to feel every inch of you" Zexion purrs, nipping at the man's earlobe, "and I want you to feel every inch of me."

"Ienzo" Lexaeus moans - rolling his hips up into the teasing touch - and that was all he can say. Zexion smirks, squeezing his cock lightly as a reward. Lexaeus snarls, the head dribbling just a touch. He digs deeper into Zexion, smile feral as his tips brush the boy's prostate, making him shudder and mewl. It could last like that, just to pleasure each other with their fingers until release washed over, but that alone is not enough. The hands were good but it is not good enough.

Lexaeus pulls away first, placing his hands on delicate hips. He settles between Zexion's legs, kissing him luxuriously. Time seems to be flying by, yet moving slowly, all at the same time. It was torture, but it's wonderful too. The stresses and daily trials of life are unimportant and trivial now. Lexaeus thrusts forward as slow as possible, and the thoughts about life and time and everything is soon forgotten. Zexion's eyes fall shut, back arching up as he moans loudly. He can be as loud as he wants here. No one is going to look for them or judge. Not tonight, not ever. Zexion shifts when Lexaeus is settled all the way in, muscles tightening and stifling gasps of ache.

"I'm not harming you, am I?" Lexaeus asks, quietly. Zexion opens his glassy eyes, and sees un-sureness written all over the man's robust features. He beams faintly.

"Of course not. I just need… a moment to - ah - adjust, that's all."

He shifts his hips to feel more at ease, and Lexaeus groans again. The familiar feeling, the stretch, the discomfort - The memories come flooding back. Feeling Zexion un-tighten around him, Lexaeus starts to move tardily, tenderly, taking his time. Zexion shivers, arms wrapping around his partner's neck, panting already. He is going insane, desperate. His throaty, raspy moans mixing with Lexaeus' deep, gravely grunts. He writhes and worms under him, gasping 'Aeleus' over and over, getting louder as the tempo increases. Lexaeus groans, placing kisses on the counter of a pale mouth, one hand wrapped around Zexion's slim waist, the fingers of the other rubbing and pinching on an erect nipple.

"You feel so warm," he whispers, pulling Zexion closer still, drinking the sight and smell of neutral pleasure.

"You're warm too," the boy murmurs, hooking his leg high on Lexaeus' pelvis. "…Very warm indeed."

He takes hold of the large, teasing paw on his chest and laced their fingers together. He feels fantastic, flustered and on high. All because of that gorgeous man in his arms, between his legs, _inside him. _Oh! How much he has missed this feeling. How long has it been? Too long!

Something more then oil and sweat slicks their bodies as Lexaeus moves even faster and Zexion cries out; a moan close to a scream. Zexion had always had the slightly weaker stamina between them, always coming first. It is only now that Lexaeus realises that he had been holding back, tensing his stomach with every thrust. Just to saver the moment of paradise. Zexion's grip on his hand gains strength, his muscles tensing and member throbbing as he orgasms at long last, shrieking his lover's past name at the top of his lungs. _Maybe _Lexaeus thinks, as his own hand holds on just as strong, his own climax building with a cry of Zexion's old name in his raspy voice, _maybe_ _we _have_ been holding back too long._

He stops holding back.

------

The weather is better today. Everything is soaking wet, but the sun is breaking through the wispy clouds. Beams of light shines past the open curtains, across Lexaeus' eyes. They flicker slightly and he grunts. He wakes up so easy in the morning; It's five minutes past nine. He shifts slightly, holding the naked Zexion in his arms just that little bit closer. He cradles his lover next to his own bare body, nuzzling the nape of his slender neck. Both wrapped in the warm softness, long, silk hair brushes Lexaeus' face and tickles him, making him chuckle.

Today is a good day. It is a Sunday. Slow, lazy and steady, and very, very wonderful. He traces small circles into the quilt, sighing contently. Having his petite bedmate again is lovely, laying naked right next to him, close enough to smell and to hear his deep breathing. Zexion yawns loudly, rubbing his blue eyes free of sleeps. He rolls onto his back to stretch, so Lexaeus shifts back to give him room.

"Did you have a pleasant sleep?" he asks, leaning up on his elbow so he is looking down to his lover. Zexion smiles lazily, blinking up at him.

"Yes, thank you." They look at each other, smiling, although Zexion looks like he is waiting for something. He huffs playful. "How rude. Don't I get a good morning kiss?" Lexaeus laughs slightly and catches his lover's pointed chin between his fingertips, leaning downward.

"Sorry, darling. Where are my manners?" He brushes his lips against the boy's, and the peak becomes deep in a second, with Zexion pulling Lexaeus closer and closer still.

"Mm… Thanks for that" Zexion purrs when they finally pull away, licking his lips.

"You're welcome." Lexaeus feathers kisses down the boy's slender neck, making him purr even more. "The bed felt empty without you in it."

Zexion laughs. "Because I'm your personal hot-water-bottle, right?"

"Of course. No one could replace you."

"Better not. The bed don't smell of some nasty man-stealing whore, so you must have been loyal to me."

"I'm always loyal," Lexaeus tells him, a little offended. "I haven't touched anyone else."

"…Didn't you get desperate from time to time?"

"You must have heard of masturbation, Zexion."

"Yes." The boy bit the inside of his mouth. That would make sense. "Who did think about during?"

"Only you."

"Good." Zexion awards him with another kiss on the cheek. "Ouch."

"What?"

"You need a shave." Lexaeus chuckles, stroking his chin. The short bristles on his skin brush against his fingers.

"I guess I do." He runs his hand though his lover's fringe, feeling the silky strands. "What do you want to do today?"

"I want to relax" Zexion yawns, stretching again. He curls up against Lexaeus, lips pressed against chest. "We should take it easy. It's been awhile since we have played at sweethearts."

"It has" Lexaeus nods. "We should try and fall back into our old habits."

"Yes." Zexion's hand creeps over the covers, finding the man's fingers. "We should… Like who is going to make breakfast today."

"If you give me a hug, I'll cook," Lexaeus offers. Zexion rolls his blue eyes, but crawls over anyway, sitting across his partner's hips and presses up against the ripped chest, arms around neck.

"Isn't it wonderful how we can easily improvise?" he sighs, feeling Lexaeus' strong arms wrap around him.

"Hmm" Lexaeus agrees. "It's positively spooky."

Zexion leans back, and chuckles softly. "Spooky?"

"A little scary," Lexaeus offers. "Eerie, slightly frightening, a bit strange. I thought being verbose was your department." Zexion chuckles again. Lexaeus smirks. "I do enjoy your laugh… What would you like for breakfast?" Zexion has not realised how hungry he is, until Lexaeus said something. He sucks his lip in thought.

"I want… eggs and bacon" he says after awhile, "and buttered toast."

"Tea too?"

"Please, and fruit juice."

Lexaeus gives a small nod. "Of course. I'm going to have a shower and a shave first." He rolls them over, pressing Zexion against the mattress. "You might as well have an extra half-an-hour of slumber."

The boy sighed playfully. "If you say so, Lexaeus." Another kiss and Lexaeus is up, searching for underwear, a vest-shirt and cosy jogging bottoms to wear. Zexion watches him, tilting his head to the side in a juvenile manner as he takes in every detail of the man's body; particularly his posterior. "Don't take _too long_" he smirks.

"I won't" Lexaeus winks, leaving the room with his clothes. Zexion sighs; folding his arms behind his head and casts his gaze out of the wide window of Lexaeus' bedroom. He realises that they forgot to close the curtains last night and sniggers. The sky is a violent shade of orange, with grey clouds skimming across its surface. It is peculiar, to have Radiant Garden in such colour. It was normal a white-grey. He closes his eyes, letting himself drift into sleep again.

------

After a quick wash, the clattering and smell of food leads Zexion to the kitchen. Lexaeus is in front of the stove, bacon sizzling away in the frying pan.

"It smells delicious," Zexion coos, padding closer. Lexaeus looks over his shoulder, and scoffs.

"It looks like you're wearing a dress" he sniggers.

"Shut up, you twit. My clothes smell from the rain last night, so I have to borrow a shirt from you." The boy picks up some of the billowing material and drops it again, feeling it skim his knees. "No matter the size difference."

"I'll put your clothes in the washing machine," Lexaeus tells him.

"Thanks," Zexion reaches under the shirt, tugging at his boxer briefs. "We might need to throw my underwear in there too."

"Nice to know." Sighing, Zexion runs his slim fingers along Lexaeus' back, making the man shiver, almost making the spatula slip from his right hand.

"Is there anything that _I_ can do?" he hums. Lexaeus can think of one or two things Zexion could do, but he pushes those thoughts out of his mind. For now.

"You can make the toast." Zexion nods, and wanders over to the breadbin.

"…I really enjoyed last night" he says simply, gaining Lexaeus' attention. "It was fun… and thrilling." He returns to his lover's side with bread, butter and a knife, and pops slices into the toaster. "It… felt right." Lexaeus takes his attention off breakfast all together and looks at Zexion, who is looking straight back.

"You sound different" he muses. His hand rests under the boy's chin, stoking the smooth skin. "You've changed slightly. Your heart has giving you emotions, and you're more soft-spoken, and in a good mood most of the time." He smiles. "I like it."

Zexion smiles. "I like it too." He fans his hands across the broad chest in front of him. "Do you think I can - I don't know - spend another night here? Just so we can get reacquainted." Lexaeus smirks, placing his hands on Zexion's lower back.

"How about you spend every night here?" Zexion blinks at him.

"…What? I cannot. My landlady would - Oh." He closes his eyes, letting Lexaeus suck his earlobe slowly.

"Well, what if" the man purrs, "she wasn't your landlady anymore?"

Zexion blinks again, confused. "Are you asking me… to move in with you? In here? Together?" The man laughs low.

"I think it would be nice." Lexaeus plays with Zexion's long fringe, swirling slate strands around his fingers absently. "We have always lived together, and my apartment is big enough for two, plus it would not take long to organize it all… I would love to live with you again."

"Me too." Zexion leans up; standing on his tiptoes and brushes his lips against Lexaeus'. "I'll like it, very much…" He sniffs, screwing up his nose. "Is something burning?" They stare at each other, then at the cooker. Breakfast is smoking.

------

"How's the food?" Lexaeus asks. They are slouched on the sofa, not really watching the television but using it as background noise instead. Zexion dunks his last toast solider into his almost-empty boiled egg.

"Fine. The bacon is kind of crispy" he teases.

"And who's distracted me?" Lexaeus drawls.

"Oh? So it's _my_ fault?" Zexion huffs, pushing hair out of his eyes. "Gods, you give someone kind words…"

Lexaeus chuckles. "Sorry. I just meant -"

"I knew what you meant." The boy places his dishes on the coffee table, and rubs his belly in approving manner. "That was lovely. I really did miss your cooking."

"That's nice to know. There will be plenty more meals."

"Good." The boy slides onto Lexaeus' lap, licking his lips hungrily, but not for food. "You know," he mumbles, resting his lips against Lexaeus' ear, "I was sort of nerveus about last night, since it had been… so long since we… made love. I guess we can call it that now. I though I would not be any good. Just a rusty hand at the game."

"Ha. _You_ were worried." Lexaeus leans back on his armrest, and adjusts their position, so Zexion perch across his pelvis. "I'm much older then you, no matter how you look at it. I thought I would be… out-of-date, as it were."

"Don't be ridicules" Zexion smirks. "You will never be made redundant. Not to me." He sprawls himself over his lover, peaking at his lips. "I prefer men of classic design; Grand, sensual, masculine physique and a good, intelligent head on his shoulder, with the gift of common sense." Lexaeus chuckles, the sound low in his throat.

"Really?" He starts to return the kisses, deeper, licking his lover's tongue to make him moan. "I like the small, slender model myself. With a creative mind, of course." Zexion grins, arms and leg wrapping around Lexaeus. He bites down on his lip. Meanwhile - outside the flat, in the corridor - Vexen and Demyx have finished their climb up the stairwell.

"--And he still wouldn't say anything?" the boy sighs, shifting his message-bag on his shoulder. Vexen shook his head.

"Lexaeus is an embodiment of earth - Impenetrable and unmoving. Just like any old grump of a man." Demyx rolls his sea-green eyes.

"Typical… I talked to Zexion. He seemed more loose-lipped about this, but he still did not say much. I think he's a grump too."

"We've tried, Demyx" Vexen shrugs, "but if they feel happy to saturate in self-woe, let them. Let's just pick up Lexaeus and get to the Castle."

"That's too bad," Demyx says, expression sulking. "…Do you think he is up yet?"

"He should be. He is a light-sleeper." Vexen twists the handle and the door to Lexaeus' flat opens easily. "His door is unlocked. If he is still dozing, he can sneak in and jump -" He pauses in speak, his face becoming thoughtful. Demyx arches a brow.

"What's wrong?"

"Shush" Vexen whispers, placing a hand over the boy's mouth. Listen. Demyx does listen, and he hears what Vexen hears. They are not even in the apartment yet, but they can hear the distinctive sound of someone groaning. They raise their eyebrows to each other. With muffled steps, they walk through the entrance and the small hallway, and spied around the corner, towards the den couch. Then their jaws drop. Zexion is laid almost boneless across Lexaeus, kissing and biting the man's neck and jaw, making hushed, provoking noises. Lexaeus is the one who is moaning, a big smile across his face. His hands is pushing the over-sized shirt up the boy's body, a few fingers slipping under the elastic of Zexion's briefs. They know it is wrong to watch but it was too surprising for them to just turn away. They won!

"Mm, Zexion." Lexaeus tilts his head back more, sight relatively fuzzy. "Oh. Yes, Zex-Vexen!" He redraws his hands and his whole body becomes stiff.

Zexion pulls away, looking insulted. "Vexen?" That he realises that his lover was looking horrified pass him, towards the way out. Both of them stare wide-eyed at Demyx and Vexen, who are both still in shellshock. Sheepishly, Zexion sits up, pulling the shirt down to cover everything, sneakily pulling his underwear up again too. "…H-Hi guys."

Both parties stare at each other. There is complete silence. Then Demyx busts into a fit of laugher. A large grin slowly spreads across Vexen's face.

------

Embarrassment aside, the four man - after much blushing and fuss over getting dressed - have finally made it to the castle's long labyrinth of hallways. Demyx bares a triumphal smirk.

"I knew it." He waves a proud finger around. "I knew it would happen. You just needed a push in the right direction." Zexion sighs, forcing to stop himself from growling.

"We get it, Demyx," he hisses. "You can drop the subject now."

"Like hell I am. I'm never forgetting this."

"I don't think I can no matter what" Vexen sighs, sounding deflated but with a small, amused smile. "Every time I blink, I can see an imposed picture of you two making out and it won't go any."

"Yes." Lexaeus rubs his neck. "I forgot you were coming. Sorry about that."

"It's perfectly alright, Lexaeus," the scientist says, with a wave of his left hand. "You had your hands full," he looks over at Zexion, "metaphorically and literally."

Zexion hisses at him. Horrid know-it-all. He calms down, getting angry will not help anything. He steps closer towards Lexaeus and timidly takes hold of a coarse hand; his fingers curl around only a few of the man's. Lexaeus looks at him.

"What's wrong?" he asks quietly.

"Nothing. I just want to hold your hand for a while." The boy tilts his head. "Is that bad?"

"No. Of course not." Lexaeus twists his hand around, so they are clapped together. They both smile slightly. Demyx gives Vexen a nudge in the arm, trying not to laugh.

"We should totally start a matchmaking services." They all enter the main studying laboratory. Larxene and Marluxia are already here.

"Took you lot long enough" the man sneers. "Stopped for a light brunch or some…"

He trails off, and he and Larxene share the same shocked expression, seeing Lexaeus and Zexion _holding hands_! The men - under the stare - quickly pulled away from one another, but it is too late, isn't it? Then - surprisingly - Larxene starts to cheer, bouncing up and down on her heels.

"Yes! I win! In your face, flower-man!"

"Oh, Gods." Marluxia slaps his forehead. "You two couldn't just… stay celibate for a little longer." The couple are very confused.

"Excuse me?"

"These two lovely people had a 5000 munny bet on the chances of you two get back together within the mouth or not at all" Vexen explains. "Larxene has won with a week to go."

"You made our relationship into a game!" Zexion screeches. "That's sick."

"I betted _for_ you getting back together" Larxene says, sweet as honey. She skips over and embraces them, trying to save her backside from a beating. "I'm so happy for you."

"It's times like this that I really wish I had my tomahawk back" Lexaeus grumbles. The girl backs off.

"When did you… kiss and make-up?" Marluxia quizzes. "Dare I Ask?"

"Last night" Zexion answers.

"Yeah. I bet you were _kissing and making-up _all through the night" Demyx scoffs.

"Don't be vulgar!" Although, being truthful, he is right.

Marluxia shakes his head. "After everything and you still bed each other."

"Why didn't you have any hope in us, Marluxia?" Lexaeus asks, crossing his arms at the young man.

"Hey. Don't get me wrong, Lexaeus. I am glad for you. It just so queer to me - _strange_! I mean strange…" He turns away, rubbing his hands together. "I'll be quiet." Today is going to be a _long_ day.

------

Evening is a wanted gift, after endless hours with everyone asking questions and taking jabs. They walk home - their home - together, linked arm-in-arm.

"Can we stop by my place and pick up some clothes?" Zexion asks. "I don't like wearing the same underwear for days on end, washed or not."

"Of course." Lexaeus moves his arm, to place it around his lover's shoulders. Zexion chuckles.

"I can't remember being so affectionate in pubic" he sighs, his hand slipping into Lexaeus' back pocket. "It's kind of nice."

"Very nice" Lexaeus agrees, nuzzling his long hair. "No more hiding. No more secrets."

"No more stress." Zexion lids his eyes, yawning slightly. "I'm tired."

"No wonder. With everyone bugging us all day."

"Hmm."

"It's a little late to start cooking dinner. Let's just get some take-out on the way home. What shall we get?"

"I feel… large cheeseburger-y" Zexion smirks. Lexaeus pulls a face.

"Really? I want chicken."

"Why don't we can get both?" the boy suggest. "A burger each and a big bucket of fried chicken, plus lots of French-fries to share."

"And a bottle of cola to spilt?"

"Of course, and side dishes too." Zexion counts off the food on his fingers. "Salad, coleslaw, beans, and we need dipping sauce too, ketchup, mustard and that sweet-and-sour stuff." Zexion pauses on his talking, smirking to himself. "I'm going to like living together," he says after awhile. "Just you and me."

"…Me too" Lexaeus smiles. He draws Zexion closer, letting him rest his head by his beating heart. "Me too." The sky is a wash of bloodstained purple as they walk through the town.

* * *


	6. Forbids You Not

**Just One More Chance.**

**Chapter VI.**

"_Love_ **Forbids You Not **_to love_." - Umberto Giordano.

---

Zexion slams the front door closed, and throws his three-day-new key into the bowl near by. Inside his mind, he is counting down the past few mouths - At the very beginning of the year, Vexen was found, and towards the end of Spring in May, Demyx was found. Between those two discoveries, Larxene, Lexaeus, Marluxia and Zexion were found too. It is now June. The season is just turning warmer and clearer for Summer. At this rate, the search for the ex-members would be complete by Spring next year. They have all the time in the universe.

"Lexaeus, I'm home," Zexion calls out, slightly disgruntled. He drags himself into the kitchen and collapses into a chair, kicking his shoes off with a relived groan. His poor feet are sore and warm, possibly going to form blisters, knowing his luck. Lexaeus walks in from the bedroom, smirking at the defeated man at the table.

"Hard day?"

"Like travelling through the seven levels of Hell backwards" Zexion moans, rubbing his face from a tiring day of non-stop work. "I wish I had my lexicon back. Just to trap the ones I loathe, for just a minute." Lexaeus rolls his eyes. He switches the kettle on.

"That bad?"

"_Terrible_." The boy moves his toes so they are not so stiff anymore. "The elderly are the worst… You know we walked to work together, and you kissed me goodbye at the café door?"

"Yeah."

"An old miser saw from inside the building. He was giving me homophobic slurs in front of his friends all day. He wouldn't leave until three o'clock."

"That sounds rough" Lexaeus sighs. He walks over to his bedmate and places a cup of earl grey on the table. "Here you go."

Zexion smiles, taking a small sip. "I guess it's no surprise when I say I enjoy being at home more then anywhere else."

"No, it's not." A large hand rests against the nape of his neck, drawing small circles into Zexion's skin, making him purr little moans. "You should relax more. You're so worked-up."

"I know" Zexion sighs, closing his eyes.

"Have a shower," Lexaeus suggests. "I'm going to do a bit of shopping. For just the two of us, we go through a lot of food."

"I guess" Zexion smirks, "after leaving eternal sleep, it changes your eating patterns." He sulks as the hand pulls away. Lexaeus pulls a pen and piece of paper out of the counter drawer and starts to write a list. He mutters to himself.

"We need milk, mixed vegetables, washing powder, toilet paper, eggs -"

"Add lubricant to the list too" Zexion says bluntly, waking over to him. "We're running out." Lexaeus laughs, finishing his scribbles.

"Apples and lubricant." He stuffs the paper into his back pocket and cupping his lover's cheek in his large paw. "Anything else? Condoms? Handcuffs? Vibrator?"

"The handcuffs sound like fun" Zexion jokes, making Lexaeus roll his eyes at him again.

"Be serious."

Zexion chuckles. "We don't need condoms," he drawls. "We're both clean, and since when do I need toys, when I have you?" His cheeky fingers rest on his lover's belt buckle. "How big are you again? Seven inches?"

"Don't be sleazy, Zexion" Lexaeus tells him with a smile. He pulls the invading hands from his waist, to simply hold them. "…You look great today."

"I haven't done anything new" the boy insists, checking himself in case he had suddenly changed. Lexaeus shakes his head.

"Isn't that what couples do; say nice things to one another?"

"…You're the mushiest person I know" Zexion scoffs. "You _and_ Aeleus."

"You enjoy it." Lexaeus picks him up and places him on the counter, so they are about eyelevel. "You lap up soppiness and attention like a cat does to cream."

"Meow" the boy coos, licking Lexaeus' bottom lip with the very tip of his wet tongue. Lexaeus laughs, stifling the sound against the crook of Zexion's neck. Zexion embraces the feeling, the secession of the man's voice vibrating against into his skin. "Ienzo loved Aeleus' laugh," he admits. "That is one of the reasons he fell for him."

"Really?" Lexaeus pecks along Zexion's shoulder, using the collar and neck bones to travel along to his jaw. "I never knew that. You've hidden too many secrets for me."

"Trust me, sweetheart, you hardly know me…" They pause. They meet each other's sapphire eyes, one set slighting brighter in colour then the other. Zexion shakes his hand, his arms snaking around Lexaeus' neck. "Look at us. As dopey and as idiotic as teenagers, despite being so old."

"Oh Zexion, you don't look a day over twenty" Lexaeus insists.

"Thank you." A kiss is his reward. "Because I feel so aged nowadays, and I'm going to get older."

"There are many things you can do that younger people can't." Lexaeus nuzzles his face, smelling soap and the scent of cleanliness coming off his partner's stripy jumper and velvety hair. "You have style and a matured attitude."

"'Matured attitude?' I am not cheese, Lexaeus. Gods sake!"

"Sorry. I'm bad with words."

Zexion shakes his head. "No you're not. You just need to think before you open your mouth."

"Good advise." Lexaeus places his hands on Zexion's hips and draws circles into his thighs. "How about I use this mouth for something I am good at?" Inwardly, Zexion is squealing. Outwardly, he is purring, eyes like bright beckons.

"What about - oh - shopping?" he asks, tilting his head back for Lexaeus' nipping lips.

"It can wait," his jumper gets pushed up and kisses centre on his navel. Lexaeus smirks at his lover's moaning. "After we play for awhile."

"Ah." Zexion gasps and chuckles. "I like playing our games." His spindly fingers mesh into Lexaeus' wild hair, eyes closing, and then his mobile rings. "Damn it."

"Leave it" Lexaeus growls. He does not like interruptions.

"I can't just leave it," Zexion squirms slightly to fish out his phone from his trouser pocket, "it might be important." He accepts the call. "Hello?"

"You and Lexaeus need to come down here _right now_" Marluxia orders from the other end of the line. Zexion pulls a annoyed face.

"Really? I just came back from work and we are both shatter-Ah! _Don't bite me there_." The sentence finishes in a hush, rushed voice.

"Vexen doesn't care. It's urgent."

"Just tell that old bat to stick it up his - Oh! Hey! _Quit it. Wait for a moment_."

"…Come down and meet the Keyblade Masters."

"Keyblade Masters?" Lexaeus stops his tomfoolery at the words. Zexion presses on. "Why are the Masters here?" Zexion repeats majot points Marluxia says, so Lexaeus knows everything. "…They found Xaldin? That's good news… and they want to see us? Why? …Oh, that's why. Alright. We'll be there."

"Why do they want to see us?" Lexaeus asks, as he pulls the boy's jumper back down, call finished.

"It's about us," Zexion explains. "Us and our intermit relationship, as it were."

"Oh. Yes. I guess they would like to talk about that."

Zexion slips off the counter, smoothing out the wrinkles in his clothing. "It's nosy to ask about it, don't you think? We are entitled to live together and be a couple if we wish."

"We are. It's a basic right."

"They better not ask about our sex life. Dear Gods, I don't think I would hold onto my anger, or embarrassment."

"They are young adults, so I guaranty they will."

"Hmm." They put on coats and shoes, and head out of the door. Zexion links arms with his partner. "Shall I do all the talking for us?" he asks, smiling kindly.

"And what shall I do?" Lexaeus asks.

"You just stand there and look pretty, as usual." Lexaeus laughs, kissing his darling's scalp.

"As you wish."

------

"Oh. The honeymooners are here," Larxene says, nudging Demyx in the arm. The boy bares a grin.

"Sora and Riku are waiting for you," he sings, mockingly. "Something about you and the sudden feelings of compassion."

"They were not sudden" Zexion corrects him. "They have always been there. Enough about us. How is Xaldin?"

"Stable" Larxene says, leading the party down the familiar hallway maze. "He was one of the stronger Nobodies in our old business, so he is bond to be fine. Vexen is positive he will come around in a week or so."

"How is he physically?" Lexaeus asks, focused on the tasks and plans.

"A little rough looking." The girl giggles. "But he was always been rugged around the edges, no?"

"His dreadlocks have detangled too," Demyx adds. "His hair is all frizzy and knotted."

"I'm sure he can retie them" Zexion scuffs with a wave of his hand. "I think he would be more shocked by the fact he is_ alive again_ then his messy hair." They reach the right room, and as soon as they walk in, they are bombarded by silver-hair and a bitter attitude.

"Where are they?" Riku spat. "We need to see them."

"Oh. I didn't know we were this popular" Zexion sneers. "Good morning to you too, Riku, Sora." The boys are stood, trying to look important. Lexaeus and Zexion are quite amused.

"We heard" Sora began, unsure with himself and the subject, "that you two are… involved."

"Involved _in_?" Zexion teases, with Lexaeus smirking next to him. "Can you elaborate?"

"Are you or not you not in a sexual relationship?" Riku hisses.

"We prefer the term 'loving' but sure. There is sex in it."

"For how long?"

"Since before you were born."

"Oh, so - Wait! What?" They continue to walk around them, following Demyx and Larxene to the table to start on some work. The teenagers blink at them, and then Riku snaps. "We were talking to you!"

"We can hear you, Riku. No need to shout." The boy mumbles swears under his breath, so Sora steps forward.

"The Committee have told us about you two" he explains, "and even King Mickey has taken interest in you."

"And what did he say?" Lexaeus asks, both now listening. If the Mouse King is asking about them, they are defiantly in the spotlight.

"He is curious" Sora shrugs, "let's just say that. It is strange that you go together so easily."

"Not after you hear the story," Zexion sighs. Sora crosses his arms, eyes blinking slowly at them.

"I'm all ears."

------

They gave Sora and Riku the long and the short - The secrets, the pressure, and the struggles. The boy listened to every word, memorizing every major detail and then some. Lexaeus and Zexion were lovers, simple as that. After everything it was told, the boy leaved. They said everything seemed fine; they were not harming anybody, they were not doing anything unjust. It was alright.

Now, Lexaeus and Zexion are back at home. There are many forms to fill, papers to sign, sentences to be highlighted. Lexaeus is sat on the bed; his glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. The bedroom is in low lighting - just the closest table lamp - and sheets are scattered on the bed and on the floor. There is at least half of a tree around him. The man stretches, feeling stiff and drained of all energy. It is about twenty to eleven. Zexion comes waltzing in, running his fingers through his hair. He sighs playfully.

"Is there any room in your forest for little me?" he asks. Lexaeus smiles. He pats his knee slightly.

"Come and sit on my lap," he says, inviting his lover over.

"Yes. Like the good little boy I am." Zexion crawls onto the bed, sitting on Lexaeus' thighs and plants a peak into Lexaeus' hair. "You're wearing that cologne I brought you," he mumbles, curling up close. He takes interest in the forms. "What do these new universal tasks from the Masters involve then?"

"Scavenging, a bit of scouting," the man passes him a piece of paper, covered in scribbled handwriting, "maybe some assassinations of enemies."

"That will be entertaining." Zexion pauses for a moment, staring at his bare feet. "…You be careful out there. I don't want you getting wounded." Lexaeus smirks, putting his arm around a tiny waist.

"Is that an order, Zexion?"

"Yes, if it must be, it is."

Lexaeus nods, rubbing shapes into soft skin with his fingers. "I promise, dear." Zexion smiles, satisfied with the little oath. He kisses the base of Lexaeus' neck.

"You know," he purrs, pressing his lips against his partner's ear, as Lexaeus tries to work around his, "we never finished our game from this morning. Maybe we can pick it up where we left off." Lexaeus' expression turns unsure. He strokes slate hair with his long fingers.

"I'm very tired, Zexion" he sighs. The boy furrows his brow at him, and he kisses his nose to calm him. "Maybe we can some other time."

"Gods. You bore" Zexion snarls bitterly. "We _just_ got back together and you are doing paperwork in bed."

"It has to be done. It needs to be handed in tomorrow-Hhmp…"

Zexion kisses him, moving his glasses up to pull them away completely. He pushes him back, so his body meets the mattress and head meets the pillows. Lexaeus is too tired to protect. Quickly the boy pulls away and moves most of the sheets to the floor, his eyes wickedly shined.

"We haven't done it in _ages_" Zexion sulks. He pulls his shirt over his head, dropping it easily onto the floorboards. "That is just sadistic torture."

Lexaeus' dark eyes flicker over the boy's trim body, something sparking in his irises. Zexion is perfection, in his opinion - Pale, unmarked, and downright gorgeous. This stunning vision is all his and he always have been. His virtue was his, and he never strayed, content with Lexaeus' words, hands and skills alone. As pure as an (ex-)Nobody can be. The man shudders, eyes falling shut and hips bucking as a small palm cupped the rapidly hardening bulge. He hears a titter of soft laughter, the fingers squeeze him and he moans.

"Ienzo."

"You're very warm here," Zexion mumbles, placing another hand there. "All the blood is rushing here, warming you up." He is almost massaging Lexaeus' genitalia now, making him gasp and shudder under him. The boy grins, cheeks burning to a flattering shade of pink. "So warm…" With one hand, he unbuttons Lexaeus' shirt, moving material away from the statues body. He leans down, his tongue sliding over wading stomach muscles in long sweeps. Lexaeus rolls his eyes back, enjoying having his skin licked and his crotch stroked with such light of touches. He smirks slightly.

He taught him that. He taught Zexion - _Ienzo _- everything he knows about sexual pleasure. About where to touch and what to do, what feels nice and what is quite painful. He taught him moves and positions, and how to give off little signs, to tell him if he was in deep ache and to find a perfect system, and how they can read each other and understand the other's body language. Maybe he taught him too well. He did not notice that Zexion had already pulled away his trousers, and is licking his lips with sexual hunger. He curls around his rigid member and rubs him slowly, making Lexaeus groan, a deep sound from the back of the throat.

"Oh, Ienzo. Oh, yes, please more."

Zexion laughs, the noise near to a young child's giggle. "More you say? Well, since you asked so nicely…" He shifts slightly, laying down on his front between Lexaeus' carved legs and he licks his partner's erection from base to head. Lexaeus grumbles, almost chocking.

"Gods…"

"Don't you like that?" Zexion sulks, kissing the scrotum, making Lexaeus' breath hitch. The man shakes his head quickly.

"No, no, I do" he promises, "It's just…" He trails off, pausing. Zexion looks at him and crawls up, sitting slightly on his abdomen. He strokes Lexaeus' chin ever so fondly.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to make love with me?"

"Yes," Lexaeus does not want to offend his bedmate. He takes hold of his hand. "Yes. Yes. More then anything… I'm just out of tune. That's all." Zexion makes a confused face and he talks on. "I am much older then you, and I do care for you, so very much… but as you get older, one gets tired… so very tired, slow and a little rusty." Zexion smiles at him, nodding as if he understands.

"I see." He bows down and kisses Lexaeus' brow, nuzzling his proud nose. "I must admit, sex has been kind of sloppy, but it has been forever, and we hardly had chances to practice… If you're worried about losing your touch, there is no need." He shuffles to kneel by Lexaeus' side, and he strokes him again, making him buck his hips. "Tonight, I'm going to please _you_, and I'll do everything. Alright, honey?"

"Guh" Lexaeus grunts, voice trapped. Zexion takes it as approval.

"Good. Just relax and I'll be right back."

He jumps off the bed, quickly skipping into the living room. Lexaeus takes to gain some composure, sitting up slightly with the feeble help of unstable arms. He feels foolish, and far too old. He is willing - his body his evidence - but the flame is not so bright tonight. Hopefully, it is only temporary, a small glitch. Zexion can help him burn again. I just takes time.

Speak of the Devil; the boy comes running back, the paper shopping bag in his hand. He empties out the item - a new bottle of lotion - and snakes out his pants. Lexaeus takes a bit of notice; Zexion does have a fine body after all. The boy straddles wide hips, hovering just above him. His face is burning, his chest heaving with his breathes. Lexaeus' sight is slightly fuzzy; he retches up to cup the gentle face in his fingers.

"You're all pink," he mumbles. The boy smiles at him, chuckling. He tilts his head towards the brushing digits.

"I'm just tired, like you" he sighs, "and I did just run to the kitchen and back." He pours some lubricant onto his palms, oiling them up. "That and, I'm a little worked-up."

"Don't push - ah - yourself, Ienzo" the man manages to say, gasping with the feel of cold, slicked fingers petting his member.

"I'm fine, Aeleus" the boy grins. "Have a little faith in me." He stops when he thinks Lexaeus is prepared, and rubs the excess against himself, shivering. "Oh. That _is_ cold."

"…Ienzo?"

"Hmm?"

"I do love you. I'm sorry for being so lame, but I'm so madly in love with you," Lexaeus is stumbling over his words, his thoughts muddled. "I'll make it up to you later. I promise…" Zexion kisses him on the lips, quieting him. As he pulls away, he smiles.

"You're sweet. I told you to relax, and not to worry about me." He presses his hands against the broad chest beneath him, giving himself balance. "Let me please you." Lexaeus is pleased, oh so pleased. He is even more pleased as Zexion sinks down onto him, tight, caressing muscles taking him so easily. He makes approving noises, arching upwards to make the movements quicker. Eyes closed, a slow smile creeps across his face.

"So soft" he whispers, rolling just slightly, settling his hands on fragile hips. "So very soft…"

"You sound perverted" Zexion drawls, griping onto the loose material of Lexaeus' shirt. He is now seated properly, comfortable and ready. "Would you like me to start moving?"

"Oh, please" Lexaeus begs. "Please Ienzo, please, Ghr…" He trails off into grunts and moans, unable to speak as Zexion moves. Only slight movements, riding him slow and steady. The boy makes coaxing little purrs and gasps, his nail biting into cloth and flesh. Lexaeus opens his eyes a touch, watching Zexion's face - pleasured, lips parted as he moans, slowly gaining a long held back release. A large hand paws its way up Zexion's side, to hold his face, tumbling his hair.

"You're beautiful" he sighs, moving just as fast as Zexion is. The boy's eyelashes flutter and he smiles down at Lexaeus. He kisses his hand, speeding his movements up.

"Thank you, Aeleus. You're beautiful too" he grins. He gasps and shudders, dropping his head back, hair tumbling over his shoulder. "Oh, Aeleus."

"Ienzo."

The grip on Zexion's hips strengthens, leaving accidental bruises, and Lexaeus' vision becomes clouded, almost white. It's slightly off-balanced, surly, not quite right with the lack of practice, but it's bliss, perfection in its own right. To be so complete - because where one is, the other is bond to be near - is right, and splendid. Almost too splendid. The world explodes in white as Lexaeus comes, releasing into Zexion with a large growl.

His body shudders with the sensation, hair now more wild, and his shirt plastered onto his back with sweat. His vision greys, then black completely. He comes to after a few seconds, very hot, very damp and much disoriented. He remembers, and he can feel a small body draped across his, face buried into his chest, a wet mouth panting into his skin. Zexion had collapsed on top of him. Lexaeus' pales a little, his lips thinning into a line.

_Damn it, _he cures in his scattered mind. _I didn't wait for him… I achieved my orgasm first and practicality passed out under him. I-I'm such an idiot._

Zexion sighs contently and giggles again. Then Lexaeus feels the warm stickiness between their stomachs and feels at ease. Zexion is just fine. The boy looks up, his face bright lavender pink, hair matted over his eye with sweat and smile cheerful, if not smug.

"Was that too much for you?" he teases, winking at him. He moves just enough to pull them apart and settles across the man's torso, tangling their legs together. "I guess I can't blame you. We haven't had a good chance to swing back into sensual patterns since we got back together, with jobs and experiments hacking away at our energy." He rests his hand on Lexaeus' heated face, feeling his cheek puff slightly with every deep breath. "It was good, right?"

"Mm." Lexaeus nods slowly, eyes closed and a large, pleased, quite dopey smile across his face, idly stroking Zexion's back and hair. "'m truly sated now, darling, really needed that… Thanks Ienzo."

"Neutral happiness" Zexion simply sighs. "It's awesome… the best even."

"Hmm." Lexaeus kisses his hair, rubbing supple thighs with careful hands. "'m topping next time," he slurs, settling into slumber. "Mm. My turn…"

Zexion laughs quietly. He reaches over to switch off the light. "Anything you want, Aeleus." He gives him a goodnight kiss on the lips, coaxing one last sleepy moan from his lover. "Sweet dreams… Swee…" He yawns, pressing his ear against Lexaeus' chest. Within ten minutes, the two of them are snuggled up close and snoring gently, a small amount of documents crumpled under their still bodies. The paperwork can be done in the morning.

* * *


	7. Near to the Edge

**Just One More Chance.**

**Chapter VII.**

"_My life is like a stroll on the beach; as _**Near to the Edge **_as I can go_" - Thoreau.

---

It is humid and dark today, the weather is promising a thunderstorm this evening. Larxene's hair is baring more static then normal. Everyone is around the same table, sorting out notes and folders. Vexen tries his very best to flatten Lexaeus' forms, but he would never get rid of every wrinkle.

"How exactly did the paper get crumpled?" he asks the largest man, waving documents about with an unimpressed look. Zexion hides behind his textbook to shield his smirk, and Lexaeus casually shrugs.

"They got ruined in my bag."

"…Some get scruffy in your bag, while others didn't."

"The clean ones were in a ring-binder." Vexen sighs, dropping the papers on to the cool surface and runs his long fingers through his hair. His joints creak as he stretches.

"Is anybody else feeling drained?" he asks to no one in particular. Everyone nods. They do look haggard, and tired. They feel it too. Marluxia closes his notebook, and places his lid on his highlighter.

"I think we need a holiday," he says, quite seriously. "Maybe a weekend away somewhere."

"Yeah." Demyx's eyes gleam, flashing bright. "We can go to the beach."

"Radiant Garden has no vacationing, tourist beaches," Vexen tells him. "It's all harbours and fish ports." The boy deflates, looking disappointed.

"Oh…" He sparks again, gaining a good idea. "What about Destiny Islands? It's nothing _but_ beach."

"That's an excellence idea" Larxene grins.

"Wait a moment" Vexen snaps, pointing at the girl with his glasses. "Think about this. I can't leave Xaldin while he's still sleeping."

"We don't mind waiting for him to wake up" Zexion smiles over his book. "When he is strong enough, we can all go."

"We can't just leave Radiant Garden whenever we jolly please" Vexen scowls. "The Committee will never let it happen."

"There is no fault in asking" Marluxia scoffs. He grins, leaning towards the scientist. "Unless you're scared."

"I am _not_ scared!"

"Vexen is scared of Leon," Larxene teases. Vexen leans over to her and flicks her on the nose, giving her a cold snap. She shivers and howls at the impact. "Bastard, that hurt."

"You've had your ribs smashed once. I think you will survive." The scientist looks at Lexaeus. "What do you think?" Lexaeus drops his pen, shrugging.

"It would be nice to have a short break," he says. "We more or less work for the Committee. We are entitled to a holiday."

"That's right," Demyx cries, getting excited. "We're not slaves. We are _entitled_ to a break. Vexen, you're the most trusted one. Convince them."

"You are all users." Vexen gives up. He finds a black piece of parchment and clicks his pen. "Let's make this official."

------

"What is this?" Leon waves a paper scribbled with black ink between his fingers. Six signatures are scratched in pen at the bottom.

"That" Vexen explains, not looking up from his paperwork "is an orderly request for a holiday off Radiant Garden to Destiny Islands, prefiguring starting two weeks from now. It's all there."

"…Are you serious?"

"One-hundred per cent."

Leon arches a brow. "I get it's fine with me. You lot have been working loyally for us--"

"Damn right, ingrate" Marluxia grumbles, which gives him a 'friendly' slap around the head from Lexaeus. Larxene and Demyx sniggers. Zexion smiles, shaking his head.

"However," Leon continued, "I will have to ask the Keybearers and the King about this. Since they are-"

"Oh, not them again!" Zexion groans, throwing his book onto the table with a 'bang.'

"What's up with you?" Larxene asks.

"I hate being around them" the boy explains. "Particularly Riku."

"We all hate Riku" Marluxia sooths, mockingly.

"But they are suspicious of Lexaeus and I" he explains, and everyone else around the table make the same understanding, long '_oh_' sound. Leon suddenly feels awkward.

"But… they said everything is fine?" he protested.

"They said that, but I can see lying from miles away, and defiantly _poor lying_. I was an Illusionist, remember? It's to not appear prejudice."

"They may not be," Lexaeus continues, "but they're suspicious. They don't believe that we _felt_ affection and care during the time we were Nobodies. That alone is enough to cause problems."

"…I'm sure any feelings they have for your relationship will not affect your holiday plans" Leon says flatly.

"That is not the point!" Zexion half-screeched, getting flustered. Lexaeus rests a hand on his beau's shoulder. Zexion calms instantly, mumbling apologies softly.

"…I think what Zexion is trying to say" Vexen says after a while, "is that they are not being truthful, they are just saying things to avoid trouble. What's that it, Zexion?"

"More or less" Zexion shrugs. He gains some composure. "Forget it. Just ask them, please."

------

"Are you alright?" Lexaeus asks, in a calming voice. The walk back to the apartment is unusually quiet. Zexion just stares at the ground, arm-in-arm with his lover.

"…Our relationship is nothing to be ashamed of, right?" Zexion asks, not looking up.

"Oh Zexion." Lexaeus smiles slightly, shaking his head at the boy. "Same-sex couples have the same rights as stright couples do here now."

"Yeah, I know," Zexion rests his head against Lexaeus' forearm, "but I've seen a few other same-sex couple and they don't get abused like we do."

"Well," Lexaeus shrugs, as he presses in the code for the front door, "maybe it's our past that makes people hate us, and the hatred is being converted to bitterness for our lifestyle. After all, we are murdering, heartless, inhuman bastards who deserve to burn in Hell." Zexion looks up at him, confused and eyes wide. Lexaeus laughs. "A little old lady of seventy years called me that a few days ago." The boy smiles and can't help laughing.

------

"I have good news and bad news" Vexen calls out, waving some paper around. Everyone in the laboratory takes notice. It has been a few days since they posted their request. They were very anxious. Xaldin is awake and in bed.

"Good news first" Marluxia says, perching himself on the counter. Vexen gives a small nod.

"Good news is we have the vacation."

"Get in!" Demyx cries triumphantly, pumping his arm in the air. Everyone looks pleased.

"We even have a beach hut," Vexen adds. "Granted, it's small and we will be on top of each other all the time, but… just think of it as _cosy._"

"I'm calling the first room," Larxene announces. She blinks up at the scientist. "So what is the bad news?" Vexen runs a hand throw his hair.

"Bad news is… we'll be babysat."

Everyone groans, complaining.

"That's not bad news. That's _terrible_ news" Demyx whines. Vexen rolls his eyes.

"Am I the only grown-up in this room? You have a weekend on the beach. Quit being brats. Besides, it's not twenty-four-seven. Just a check ever so often."

"Well, thank bloody Gods for that!" Zexion cries.

"You lot are extremely loud and annoying." Everyone looks towards the door, and see a disgruntled, quite pissed-off Xaldin in its frame; his hair is still detangled. He already has the strength to walk about and complain. It took the others _days_ to do so.

"Sorry, Xaldin" Vexen smiles, "did we disturb you?"

"In every meaning of the word" the lancer growls. He staggers over to them in an unstable manner. Vexen makes him sit in a chair.

"You shouldn't be out of bed, Xaldin."

"I hate being stuck in bed."

"Well, I would love to stay and chat," Marluxia sighs, lifting out his countertop seat, "but I have plants to tend to." He picks up his journals and makes his leave. "Coming Vexen?"

"Yes, yes. Xaldin, stay relaxed. Well, as relaxed as you can be." The two left. Demyx nudges Lexaeus in the arm.

"Should we get going too?" Lexaeus looks at his watch, and nods.

"Yes. We should. If we do not, Cid and Yuffie might get angry. I personally don't like to get another ear full of abuse."

"Where _are _you going?" Xaldin asks.

"Visiting a town beyond the Great Maw." Demyx shrugs a bag over his shoulder. "Overnight, studying the area. You know, boring stuff. Which we get more munny for, so it's worth it."

"I've only started to walk about, and you are all leaving?"

"Me and Zexion are staying with you" Larxene smiles, ever so sweetly. "He has work to do but I'm free. Ah! I can do your hair."

"Touch my hair and I'll snap your arm like a toothpick."

"It's great to have you back, Xaldin" Zexion sighs. "Life was so empty without you." Lexaeus and Demyx throw on jackets and bag, ready to leave.

"We'll be off then."

"Excuse me, Lexaeus" Zexion buts in, stopping them for a moment "but I think you are forgetting something." Lexaeus gives the contents of his bag a look over.

"I think I have everything." Zexion gives him a sharp, short, unimpressed look and points to his uncovered cheek, tapping the skin to give a hint.

"Mm-hmm."

"Oh." Lexaeus walks over, and bows a little - "Sorry" - giving the cheek a kiss. Zexion smiles again.

"That's better. See you when you get home."

"Yeah. Stay out of trouble." Another quick kiss, and Lexaeus and Demyx leave - the boy mutters something about Casanova and the man gives him a playful slap around the head - and Zexion gets back to sorting the piles of documents, a big smile across his face. He looks up and sees the surprised look on Xaldin's face.

"Is something wrong?"

"That." Xaldin points to the door. "What did he just do to you?"

"He kissed me," Zexion coos. He picks up his work and walks across the room to the door, which led to the study. "In most cultures, it's an expression of affection between loved ones." He disappears, and Xaldin slouches in his chair, deflated. Larxene has already pulled out a hairbrush from her handbag.

"How long has it been?" he asks. The girl shrugs, clawing her fingers through the black hair.

"You died five years ago."

Xaldin snaps up, shocked. "_Five years_?!"

"Hey, hey. The scientist charading as a doctor said to relax."

He did, although still body is still a little tense. "What's happened to everything?" Larxene pats his shoulder.

"Let me fill you in very quickly; the economy sucks, we are working for the enemy, Lexaeus and Zexion are an item and you have awakened from the eternal coma more or less in good shape." Xaldin just looks at her blankly, and she smiles even more. "You'll get used to it."

------

Destiny Islands are different to the city of Radiant Garden. The city is metallic, and rusting, an industrial mismatch of old tradition and new improvements. On the Islands, time has seemed to stop altogether. It is not over-populated, and there are no masses of large block-buildings and twisting roads, only clusters of painted houses and rolling, green hills. The smell of tropical flowers and salt water haunts Zexion's nose yet again.

"Thanks for the lift, Cid!" Vexen shouts as they jump out of the gummi ship, carrying their belonging. The pilot stands in the doorway, lighting up a cigarette.

"You all just stay the hell out of trouble and don't kill any locals," he says with a pointed finger. "If any explosions happen, you're fucking dead."

"Alright. See ya." They had been dropped off in an empty field by the shore and they made a beeline for the beach. Demyx can't hold on to his excitement.

"I love the beach."

"We know, Demyx" Xaldin sighs.

"Do you know what I love the most about the beach?"

"Just a wild stab in the dark here" Marluxia says, "but I'm guessing the sea."

"No. Well, yeah I do" the water boy grins, "but the one thing I like the most is the sense of freedom. Ya know? The fact that there are millions of miles in front of you."

"That's a pretty complex thought, Demyx," Lexaeus grumbles.

"Just because I fool around a lot, doesn't mean I'm not a thinker" Demyx huffs.

------

Lexaeus had strolled away from the others - the bickering over sun cream and the shade of parasol was getting annoying very quickly - and managed to find an isolated group of boulders farther along the bay. The man has always been a thinker. Even Aeleus would sometimes have to run off somewhere and wonder about anything in solitude. Lexaeus has realised his thoughts and mental problems have changed sine he was a Nobody.

It used to be about missions and calculating plans for world destruction. Nowadays, he has to think about the prices of meals and bus timetables; small pieces of life that where taken for granted by the common man. Lexaeus is not the common man. Now he can think properly, and be at peace.

_There has to be a catch, _he tells himself. _I get my heart back, I get a third chance at life and I have Zexion in my arms, my bed and my said new life. Why wasn't the sky fallen, or the ground caved in?_

He believes it is not healthy to think this way, but he can't help it. Throughout his existence, everything came at a price; power for his soul, and immortality for his emotions. It was like that. Now he has everything he wants for free. Such, not many of the Garden's locals liked him but they don't matter. The ex-member of Organization like him. Zexion absolutely adores him. That's all that matters…

He sighs, rubbing his warm, tanning arms with his worn hands. We should not be dreading a possibility without evidence. He is on the beach to relax and not to be stressed. He hears someone walk over to him and he look to his right. Zexion smiles up at him, waving as he gets closer.

"Hello my lovely loner" he teases. He climbs up the rocks and sits next to the man, hugging his knees. "What are you doing out here?"

"I went looking for a quiet place to think" Lexaeus shrugs, "but I would like a friendly chat too." He looks at the boy, and notices that he is wearing a light-blue hoodie, patterned with white strips on the sleeves. It's not his. "Why are you wearing Demyx's jumper?"

"My shoulders were burning so I borrowed it." Zexion smiles. "Do I look silly?"

"No." Lexaeus smirks. "You look very child-like wearing it."

"Shut up." They look out across the water, watching the seagulls and little fishing boats on the horizon. The wave crash against the rocks, the backwash dragging shells into the depths. Zexion shuffles closer towards Lexaeus, his chin resting on his knees now, hair draped down his legs. "It's nice here."

"Very nice" Lexaeus agrees. "Great scenery."

"Mm." Zexion is not looking at the ocean anymore. He's looking at Lexaeus. "Brilliant views." He hesitates, nibbling his tongue, and then he lets his hand snake across the stone, crawling towards Lexaeus' larger paw. He jumps slightly when his lover grabs him first.

"Is something wrong?" the man asks, smirking. Zexion shook off his startled expression.

"N-Nothing is wrong" he stutters. "I just felt like holding your hand."

"You can without being so shy."

"I'm not being shy."

Lexaeus arches a brow. "Your Ienzo is showing," he grumbles, grinning. Zexion snorts, unimpressed.

"I do have a heart, so I am likely to act like my Other in some cases." He picks up their joined arms, looking ruefully at the cramped fingers. "I've always liked holding your hand anyway, heart or no heart."

"True." Lexaeus bows his head, kissing white knuckles. "Difference being that you hardly did such actions while we were Nobodies."

"We had the image to uphold." Zexion sighs, looking ashamed. "Stupid tags and reputations. Nothing but trouble."

"You're wearing Demyx's jumper. I guess you are beyond caring" Lexaeus jokes.

"I'm serious, Lexaeus," Zexion is miles away, thinking about the past. "Aeleus and Ienzo were young and foolish. They should have been having fun and mess around. Not feeling like they were locked up in a cage and guilty about their relationship."

"Yes" Lexaeus nods. "The poor things."

"Poor idiots." Zexion smiles, with a sad edge to it. "We are no better…" His voice is lost in Lexaeus' mouth as they kiss. Slow and playful, infantile compared to what they normally do.

"At least" Lexaeus says, brushing hair from Zexion's face, "we don't have to hide."

"That is good. Except for the falseness of the Keybearers."

"They don't trust us really, do they?" Lexaeus mumbles.

"No, they don't. I mean, what harm can we do anyway? It is not as if we are conspiring against them if we sleep together. It's not rebelling, or plotting. I retired from scheming when I came back from the internal sleep."

"Just ignore them," Lexaeus grumbles. He kisses the base of Zexion's slender neck. "They have nothing to do about this. We have been together _before_ they were born."

"Yes, we have, haven't we?" Zexion smiles at him, shuffling closer so he is pressed against Lexaeus' side. "That's a long time. I bet they haven't even experienced a proper adult, supporting, sensual relationship yet, and they don't understand the complexity and struggles combined with such couplings. They have no room to talk."

"Let's not talk about _them_ anymore" Lexaeus dismisses from a shake of his head. "Let's have a quick swim; Clean our heads."

Zexion is not sure. "A swim? Really?"

"It's been ages since we had a swim, no?" Lexaeus smirks. "Don't tell me you forgot how to."

"I can swim" Zexion insists. "I just don't want to splash around in salt water."

"At least have a paddle in the shallows," the man purrs. He teases his little lover with soft peaks on his cheeks and nose, which are pink and tender from the sun. "Just for me."

"…What do I get in return?" Zexion asks, enjoying the kisses.

"I'll give you a nice massage in the evening" the man promises. Zexion gives in.

"Fine. I'll be childish for once."

"You _are _childish."

"I am not!" Zexion pouts angrily. Then he realises he is pouting and bites his lip. Lexaeus chuckles.

"You really are like Ienzo." He takes the young man's hand and leads him to the surf. "…Do I act like Aeleus?"

"A little" Zexion shrugs. "You're a little more talkative now, like he was, and you laugh more… but you are far more mature-Ah!" The boy shrieks as his feet are consumed by salt water. "It's _freezing_!"

"It's a little nippy, that's all," Lexaeus says with a shake of his head. Zexion jumps about, splashing water about and fruitlessly avoiding the cold.

"I hate you," he cries. "It's so bloody _cold_! Ah!" He slips on the sand and falls into the water, howling from chill. "I _really do _hate you." Lexaeus rolls his eyes, and kneels down, smirking at the drenched Zexion fuming at him, leaning up on his elbow. The man places his arms on either side of his lover's boy, so he can't escape.

"You don't hate me," he mumbles. "You hate the cold and getting wet. You're such a fusspot. You've always been one."

"You would hate it too," Zexion hisses. He smiles devilishly. "And you got Demyx's hoodie all wet." He takes Lexaeus by surprise and rolls them over. The man lands on his back with an 'ouf' and grunts 'ouf' again as Zexion sits on his stomach.

"You… feel heavier," he mumbles, using a hand to shield his eyes from the sun. Zexion wrinkles his nose at him.

"What does the devil does that mean?"

"I guess… you've gained some weight. Not a lot." He adds that last part quickly. "As a Nobody, you hardly ate anything. It's nice to see you're eating like a healthy person now."

Zexion blinks at him. "You were worried about my health?"

"I was, and still" Lexaeus admits, ignoring the water rushing by his ears. Zexion smiles, leaning down close enough to eclipse their faces from the light with his damp fringe.

"You worrywart. I'm not a little kid anymore. I don't need you to fuss over me."

"I know." Lexaeus' careful fingers reach up to rub a soft earlobe in littler, slow circles. "But sometimes you need it."

"True." Zexion's eyes flutter, his hands running through Lexaeus' rugged locks of brown and bronze hair. "I like it as well. You spoil me too much."

"A terrible habit, I know." They both chuckle at that private joke.

"Zexion? Lexaeus?" They look up. Walking over to them is a female; large blue eyes, red wine hair and a teal summer dress billowing in the breeze.

"Kairi." They sharply jump up, making themselves look as presentable as they could, despite being dripping wet and pink faced from the heat. "We were not doing anything," Zexion says, almost spluttering.

"I never said you were" the girl smirks, folding her arms. She sniggers as the men glance at each other. "Don't worry. I'm not like Sora or Riku" she reassures them. They take a moment to think about that statement and they relax. Only just. Kairi fishes something out of her pocket. "I just came to give you the keys to the cabin, since no one came to collect them" she says, jingling the ring of silver keys in her fingers, "and to see if everything was fine."

"Everything is" Lexaeus tells her, taking the keys from her. "Thank you, Kairi."

"You're welcome" the girl nods. She runs a hand through her hair, sighing. "I'm glad you got a holiday. Apparently you've been working really hard."

"Leon can be a bit of a slave driver" Zexion shrugs. "…Don't tell him I said that."

Kairi laugh. "I won't." She look down, watching the waves that where just short of her toes. "We have all been working hard… and it will get harder."

"What do you mean?" Lexaeus asks softly.

"N-Nothing" Kairi stutters, rubbing her arms as if everything has just chilled. "It's just… we never caught Maleficent in the end" she whispers. She shakes her head, turning around to leave back up the sand. "I'm being silly. I'll leave you alone." She disappears into the distance. Zexion takes hold of Lexaeus' hand.

"What did she mean? Do you think she senses something? About the Witch." Everyone knew that Maleficent was still at large, since the fall of the Organization. Pete was captured but her activity has been dormant for the last five years. Lexaeus squeezes his darling's fingers lightly.

"I'm sure she's didn't mean anything" he sooths, trying to put Zexion at ease. "She and the Keyblade Masters have been through a lot. It is bond to have rattled a few nerves. Meaningless nattering, that's all."

"But Lexaeus…"

"Not another word." Lexaeus draw him close, kissing his scalp, making his moan contently. "We have our own lives to live, and I don't want it ruined with worried. Come. Let's find the others." Zexion nods. He lets Lexaeus lean him down the beach, toward wherever.

_It's nothing. Everything's fine. I'm healthy, happy and I have my lover. _He smiles slightly. _I have everything I want._

------

Zexion is literally purring. His sight is relatively blurred and he stretches his legs out on the lush grass. He feels relaxed and pampered; enjoying large, worn hands working out tight, stubborn knots in his shoulders. He makes a long 'oo' sound as the hands hit a rather tender spot.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" Lexaeus soothes from up in the swing chair, rubbing slower and softer.

"No, no. You're perfectly fine" Zexion insists, grinning widely. "You're far too gentle with me as it is."

"I fear I might seriously harm you if I'm too rough with you" Lexaeus shrugs. Zexion chuckles.

"For a man for your age and stature, you can be so sweet."

"Thank you. I think." Zexion stands up, rolling his shoulders, smiling.

"That was lovely" he sighs. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome" the man says softly, placing his lips against the boy's forehead. "Do you want anything else?"

"No, no. I'm not going to be selfish." The boy clambers onto his dear's lap, letting him embrace him. "I miss the coolness of the Garden" Zexion sighs, feeling at home in Lexaeus' arms, rubbing the board chest affectingly, "it's a little stuffy here in the evening."

"Hmm." Lexaeus slightly kicks off the ground to make the swing seat under the tree rock slowly. "But you have to admit, the sunset is wonderful."

"Oh. It is, it is." Zexion can plainly see the vibrant colours of the sky and the way the light shimmers on the clear water. "It very relaxing… I almost forgot how nice it is being so relaxed."

"I guess you've forgot about everything that stresses you" Lexaeus smiles. "You've forgot about jobs and judgment."

"Mm hmm."

"And Riku?"

Zexion blinks up at him, arching a brow. "No. I'm not going to forget about that little git." He smiles wickedly, sucking lightly on Lexaeus' jaw. "I might be able to be forget if we _get rid _of him." Lexaeus stares at him, smiling nervously.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. We can do a little _exterminating _work if you," Zexion winks, "catch my meaning."

"Zexion, do you drink anything tonight?"

"Wait, wait, wait. Listen. You still have some earth power. You turn a boulder to clay and we can stick his feet in--"

"Oh, Zexion."

"--Then you can make the boulder harden again, then we can chuck him off a cliff." Lexaeus laughs, loudly, the sound like large rocks clashing together. His face gains small laugher lines around his eyes and mouth. Zexion smiles too, enjoying the lovely expression. "Do you like my idea?"

"It's - ha, ha - very creative" Lexaeus admits, trying his best to calm. He shouldn't encourage Zexion's behaviour. He does anyway. "What happens after that?"

"We will run away, and hide from the law" the boy grins. He twists around on his partner's lap, so he is facing him, straddling his lap. The swing chair moves a lot as he does. "We can own a little cabin in the mountains, and live off the fat of the land. We can have a few animals for some chores, and food. You can look after the animals, and I can garden vegetables and herbs for us." He presses his nose against Lexaeus', nuzzling him and letting his hands rest on his wide shoulders.

"We will work when we want and for how long we want" he mumbles. "If it's raining, we can forget about working outside. The animals can stay in the stables, and we can stay curled up in bed, listening to the drops hit the roof above us." He lowers his voice even more. They are both grinning like idiots. "We can stay up all night, either making love, or talking, or just messing about, then we can sleep-in to noon the next day. We would make up our own rules, and our own guidelines, and we will live in peace and quiet. Away from laws and jobs and rent to pay."

"You are really teasing me with this story" Lexaeus chuckles, "you're just being evil, painting a lovely picture to torment me."

"I was just going over the plan" Zexion smiles, pretending to be offended. "We must always be prepared."

"My little boy scout" Lexaeus smirks and Zexion furrows his brow at him.

"Call me that again and I'll beat you to a - Hmmp."

Lexaeus quietens him with a quick kiss. Just a little peak on the lips, which catches Zexion off-guard. When they pull away, the boy blinks at him, a little dazed and surprised. Then his eyes lid and his mouth twists into a lazy smirk, and he leans forward again, capturing his lips wit his, and slowly slips his tongue into the man's mouth, eyes fluttering closed. He can feel the man laugh into him, the sound travelling and vibration down his throat, tickling him almost. He giggles as large hands slip under his shirt to rest on his lower back, drawing slow circles with a feathering touch. His own small hands fall to the ripped chest in front of him, feeling the broad muscles through the white vest. Their faces are warm up, although the night is already stuffy and heated, but they don't care. The bodily warmth is nice, such heaven…

"Ahem!" They pull away and face the intruded of this happiness. It just had to be Riku.

The boy is trying to appear an embodiment of authority, but he is blushing slightly from the sight of the old men, well, snogging, to put it directly. The couple look at him blankly, still with their arms wrapped around each other.

"Oh, hello Riku" Zexion says flatly. "Come to check on us again, did you?"

"Erm," The boy straightens up, stops acting like a child and tries to be a grown man. "Yes. Yes, I have. Where is Vexen?"

Zexion shrugs. "In bed, fighting with Marluxia, finishing off the alcohol - Either way, he's inside the cabin."

"Right." The boy shifts his weight. "What are you two doing out here?" He sounds suddenly suspicious. The couple feel offended.

"We are being elderly and enjoying the sunset" Lexaeus tells him. "That's what people in a long-term relationship do. They like curling up together and enjoy the quiet."

"…Right" Riku says again. He turns around to leave them, but Zexion calls out.

"Riku, if you have something to say, say it!" The boy stops for a moment and looks over his shoulder.

"I have nothing to say." And he walks into the cabin. Zexion leans forward, pressing his lips against Lexaeus' ear.

"You grab him and I'll bag him." Lexaeus grumbles into hearty laughter again, giving his partner a loving squeeze. Zexion just keeps smiling wickedly.

* * *


	8. Every Time We Give

**Just One More Chance.**

**Chapter VIII.**

"Every time we love, **Every Time We Give**_, it's Christmas_"_ - _Dale Evans.

---

Snow had fallen heavily over night, and the whole of Radiant Garden is lost under a blanket of white; inches deep and freezing. The living room window is frosted over so Zexion has taken to sitting on the windowsill with his chocolaty cereal in warm milk, and is drawing patterns into the condensation. He and Lexaeus have time off work, so there is nothing but sleeping-in, warm baggy clothing and cheesy holiday specials on the television until New Year's.

Zexion sighs, getting bored of scribbling Heartless and starts to draw snowflakes. It's almost Christmas, and this is the first time in a long time that he's going to celebrate the season. The Organization was not ones for holidays. There was nothing to enjoy really… but now he is human again (to a certain level of mortality) and he was with Lexaeus, so Zexion can have a great time this year.

Lexaeus smiles as he walks into the den, drying his hair with a towel, his torso bare. He was still warm from his shower.

"We need a tree" he says, looking around the cluttered room. It is a organized mess. Novels that can't be placed on the two over-stuffed bookcases are neatly stacked in the corners of the room like knee-high towers. Weeks-old newspapers and magazines are kept under the coffee table and crockery in need of cleaning is placed on the tabletop.

The CDs and DVDs are piled up around the television set and disc player (the recently played on the top) and the sofa cushions are in need of fluffing up, the mismatched leather armchair lost under a couple of cosy blankets. The patchwork rug is unevenly placed on the floorboards, and there are some second-hand paintings, photos and posters on the buff-coloured wall, hanging by nails and drawing pins. (Some still without fixtures are placed against the walls.) Bits and bobs are found here and there, along the mantel above the fireplace, and in bowls and vases. Zexion notes this and smirks to himself.

"If we can make room" he says, "and we are getting a fake one. I don't want to be standing on fern needles."

"Of course. It will be annoying to vacuum the needles up everyday too." Lexaeus looks around for something in particular. "Have you seen my hairbrush?"

"In the fruit bowl which we don't use for fruit" Zexion tells him, before drinking the remains of breakfast with a slurp. "Can I brush your hair?"

"I don't see why not" Lexaeus shrugs. He finds his hairbrush almosts metal puzzles, buttons and a set of keys for the windows and gives it to his beau, before sitting on the floor next to him, back to him. "We will get a tree tomorrow… and a few ordainments, and a set of lights."

"And few cards" Zexion adds, running the bristles of the brush through Lexaeus' wavy tresses. "You know. To give to the others."

"Hmm" Lexaeus agrees softly, and they slip into quiet for awhile. The usual comfortable quiet that comes with a relationship like their's. Zexion sighs softly to himself, swinging his slim legs like a little boy on either side of Lexaeus' broad shoulders. He likes playing with hair. It's almost therapeutic.

"Let's not make a huge fuss over Christmas" he mumbles. Lexaeus looks at him over his shoulder.

"Really?"

"It's a holiday for little children, isn't it?" the boy shrugs, "and we are old men now, aren't we?"

"A little old." Lexaeus turns around, taking the hairbrush from Zexion. "Okay. We'll buy a small tree and some gifts. That's all."

"Sounds fair… I don't want anything big for a present, by the way."

"I've already bought your present" Lexaeus tells him, grinning a little. Zexion pulls a wary face.

"It's not large and over-the-top, is it?"

"Nope." The man smiles warmly, squeezing Zexion's hand. "It's small and simple. Nothing overrated."

"Good." Zexion smiles slightly. "A nice, peaceful Christmas. Just the two of us."

Lexaeus' grin turns wicked. "Well," he says. "We still have to keep up one Christmas tradition."

"Which one?" Zexion asks, blinking innocently. Lexaeus chuckles and from his back pocket, he reveals a sprig of mistletoe, which he holds above their heads. His wicked grin grows. Zexion puts his hands up, shaking his head. "Don't you dare, Lexaeus."

"Come here my little Zexion" the man purrs, knelling up and creeping closer.

"Lexaeus, if you don't put down that plant now, I swear I will-- Ahh!"

Zexion only just manages to dodge the grabbing arms and runs away, sniggering his head off. Lexaeus gives chase, laughing too. The sprig is left behind.

"You don't run away from tradition, love" he shouts.

"No, but I can't run from _you_."

"I beg to differ." He corners his darling in the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Zexion shakes his head over and over again.

"If you are anything like Aeleus, you are going to abuse the power of the tradition."

"Like I will do that."

Lexaeus pounces and pushes Zexion onto the bed, attacking him with kisses and smooches, pawing hands at legs, hips and arms. Zexion can't stop his fit of giggles; it tickles too much. He squirms in the bear hug, swotting Lexaeus' broad shoulders with his small hands.

"Get off me, Lexaeus. Ha, ha, ha! For Gods' sake, you're a grown man, not a horny teenager."

"I'm a man of the world," Lexaeus growls playfully. "I'm intituled to act the way I want." He licks the shell of Zexion's earlobe and the boy makes a squealing sound accidentally. Lexaeus arches a brow at him. "What the devil was that sound you just made?" he asks, and Zexion blushes.

"I didn't mean to make the sound."

"But you did anyway." Lexaeus kisses his nose sweetly. "I like it when you make funny noises."

"I do _not_ make funny noises." Zexion crosses his arms, furrowing his brow. "And you shouldn't say stuff like that. It sounds perverted."

"I know," Lexaeus peaks his cheek and hugs him gently, closing his eyes slightly. "But I'm your perverted, loyal man, right?"

Zexion sighs. "Yeah." He runs his fingers though Lexaeus' wiry hair, untangling knots he missed and feels the waves. "You're my man." Lexaeus smiles at this and closes his eyes, resting on his side next to Zexion, who is flat on his back. The boy looks around their bedroom, smirking to himself.

Untidiness seems to be a running theme throughout their apartment. Radom pictures hang on the walls and a wicker chair hides under worn clothes in the far corner. Folded clean clothing is sat on the set of drawers. Even more books are piled on and around the bedside tables. The bed is always warm and covered in thick quilts and pillows, but never properly made.

"We might need to straighten this place up on a later date" he utters under his breath. "We've only been living together for awhile and it's already a dump.

"In the spring," Lexaeus tells him. They both know it will never truly happen. Why do intelligent, world-wise people like living in mild chaos?

"…I like living together here" Zexion grins, and Lexaeus opens his eyes slightly. "No rules, nobody else is eatting up all the food and we don't have to cover up everything all the time."

Lexaeus chuckles. "Does that mean you're going to walk around in the nude now?"

"Shut up, you sex addict." Zexion kisses his brunet hair, breathing in the earthy aroma. "You know what I mean."

"I know." Lexaeus brings their hands to his lips and kisses the boy's knuckles. "Although, it would be nice. Seeing your little round bottom all the time."

Zexion snorts. "If I do it, you will have to do it too, and I'm not doing it in the winter."

"Seems fair." Lexaeus reaches up and starts to brush his fingers through long bangs. "I like seeing you like this. In your sleeping clothes." He is referring to the boy's dark shorts and loose dark red jumper. "Without everyone around, you are very calm and playful."

"I guess I'm acting my physical age" Zexion shrugs. One of his legs hook around Lexaeus' waist. "Unlike someone else around here."

"You can talk." Zexion sits up suddenly, a thoughtful look on his face. Lexaeus leans up on his elbow. "What's wrong now?" he asks with a sigh. Zexion worries his lip.

"…As I age, will you still be attracted to me?" he asks quietly. Lexaeus looks at him, a little surprised, then chuckles. Zexion furrows his brow at him, feeling insulted. "I'm being serious here. Will you still find me attractive?"

"Of course I will," Lexaeus sooths. He sits up too, so Zexion can see that he is serious too. "I'll like you no matter what. Why would you asks something like that?"

"I don't know," Zexion shrugs. "It dawned to me that, now we are mortal, we're going to get older. _I'm_ going to get older. I'm going to get wrinkly and grey…" He thinks about this, playing with the end of his fringe. "Well, I guess I am already grey… but that's not important."

"I didn't know you were so insecure about your looks, Zexion" Lexaeus smiles. "I don't believe you're fussing over age now. Your body is still in its twenties."

"It won't be forever" Zexion sulks.

"I don't mind," Lexaeus purrs. He places his large hand against the boy's chest. "As long as you're still my Zexion on the inside, I don't mind how old you get." Zexion chuckles under his breath and hides under his hair. Of course Lexaeus would love him, no matter what. The man pushes his hair from his face, smirking. "Are you blushing?"

"No!" Zexion shuffles away, covering his flushed cheeks with his hands. "And I'm going to burn that mistletoe."

------

"So why a _white_ tree?" Larxene asks over her mug of hot chocolate, facing the corner said snow-coloured Christmas tree is standing in. Zexion shrugs. He is kneeling on the floor, adjusts a icy blue bauble on a branch.

"I thought it looks nice, that's all" he says. He arches a brow at her. "Doesn't it?"

"Oh, it does" the girl agrees. She tilts her head to the side. "It's kind of small."

"It's not small" Zexion snaps, standing up. The tree comes up to his shoulders and Larxene laughs.

"Of course not. It's the perfect size. Just make sure Lexaeus don't fall over it."

"We don't need a big tree" Zexion snarls.

"Okay, okay. Are you going doing to put my present under it then?"

"Yeah. Hand it over."

Zexion takes the paper-wrapped box from her hand, and places it by his nose briefly before putting it under the tiny tree. It smells of bath salts. Lexaeus won't use them but Zexion likes the smell of lavender with a long soak in the tub.

"Are you settled into your new flat yet, Larxene?" he asks, taking his coco and his seat next to the girl on the sofa.

"Mm-hmm" Larxene hums cheerfully. "No more trapped in the castle for me and Marluxia. Santa must have read our list and convinced the Committee we can go."

"Vexen is still there."

"Bah. He likes it there. He can hide from us in that bloody palace."

Zexion slips his drink, thinking. "I guess. He needs to be there anywhere." His mouth tightest a little. "By the way, is _he _awake yet?"

"Who? Axel?"

"Obviously."

They found Axel in the autumn, and he is taking his sweet time waking up again. Larxene steals another bite-size cookie from the plate on the table.

"Vexen said to give it a couple of days. He's due for a week or so before Christmas day."

"Oh, joy" Zexion sarcastically drawls with a smirk. "That's all we need… I know we were all out of our minds when we were Nobodies, but I never thought Axel was crazy enough to commit suicide."

"Me neither" Larxene agrees. "When Sora told us about that, I was sceptical… then again, Axel was the oddball in the family, and he did do it for Roxas."

"In a distorted way he did" Zexion shrugs. "…How are you going to greet him when he wakes up?"

"With a good right hook" the girl smiles, battering her eyelashes sweetly, "but since Axel kill you and Vexen, I'll let you two go first.

"Oh, thank you, Larxene."

"You're welcome, sweetheart." The front door opens and closes, and the sound of someone shuddering in relief is heard.

"Is that you, Lexaeus?" Zexion calls out.

"Yeah." The giant man walks into the den, carrying a paper shopping bag in one arm. He brushes powdered snow off his shoulders and hair. "Remind me to never go shopping in this weather, during this time of year." He looks over towards the sofa. "Oh. Hello Larxene."

"Hey big guy."

"What are you doing here?"

"Having a girly chit-chat with Zexion" the girl grins, and she hisses as Zexion pinches her. "Ouch!"

Lexaeus smiles, shaking his head like a father would to his fighting children. "I'll put the groceries away."

------

Axel groans and lifts his head off the pillow. The strange, unfamiliar room is spinning and he has no control over it. His sight is fuzzy and his mouth tastes foul.

"Wonderful to see that you're awake, Axel."

The redhead blinks, forcing his eyesight to focus. "Vexen?"

_Whack_! The scientist punches Axel in the face and the young man falls onto his side, moaning and swearing loudly. He clutches at his right eye. "Fucking bastard son of a bitch! What the bloody hell…"

"I think you over did it, Vexen."

"Oh, don't be silly, Xaldin. I didn't even punch him hard." Axel supports himself on one shacking arm, his unharmed eye glowing with fury.

"What the hell was _that_?"

"_That_ was for setting me on _fire, _you infartile jackass" Vexen spits.

Axel stares up at the ex-elders with a wide eye (the punched one can't open) and takes his time looking around the white medic room they are in.

"…Either something weird is going on or Hell has been redecorated."

"Welcome back to the life of the living, suicide king" Xaldin grins wickedly.

"…What?" Axel asks, shocked beyond belief; his swelling eye (almost) forgotten. Vexen chuckles with a smug smile.

"You heard correctly." Vexen folds his arms across his chest. "You have a mixed reception. Sora wants to say thank you; Larxene and Marluxia want to rip your new heart out." Axel freezes and then places a hand against his cheat. He shivers as that beat hits against his skin.

"Fucking hell."

"Indeed." Vexen scribbles something in his little notebook. "Not counting your eye, are you feeling fine?"

"…I guess" the boy shrugs, settling against his pillows. His hand is still against his chest. "…What's going on? Why am I living? As in, _actually _living?"

"Your guess is as good as ours, kid" Xaldin shrugs with a wave of his hand. "Everything is upside down in that department."

"Big mystery of the moment" Vexen says. "Right after the meaning of life and what is the bloody point of it all."

"Vexen." Zexion walks in, holding a stack of papers and forms. "I've finished filling out these for you, and I stapled the relevant ones together. They just need your--" He trials off, staring at the now awake Axel blinking at him and his blue eyes flash a shade brighter, filling with raw hatred. "Oh." He places his pile of paper onto the nearby table and picks up a metal bed pan, striding over. "Good morning Axel."

Axel panics a little. "Hey Zexion! Listen! About us and the Replica. It was never personal. It was a dog-eat-dog situation and I just - Ahh!" Before the metallic surface can hit Axel's precious face, Xaldin grabs the slate-haired boy by the wrist and twisted it behind his back.

"Don't turn psychopath now, Zexion" he smirks. "I thought you were above that."

"I was only going to scare him" Zexion sulks.

"I'm petrified!" Axel screeches.

"Really Axel" Xaldin sighs. "Zexion is smaller and weaker then you are."

"Lexaeus isn't" Zexion smiles crazily. "He can snap him like a twig."

"I've only just waken up and people are punching me and plotting my death." Axel hides under his quilt like a moody child. "I was better off as Nothingness!"

------

Used plates and platters, covered in crumbs and turkey bones, are cluttering up the kitchen table, left over from the private Christmas Eve dinner. The washing-up can be done later. For now, Zexion and Lexaeus are curled up on the sofa, watching a television special.

"But why does that green… creature thing hate Christmas to begin with?" the boy asks. "It makes no sense."

"…Because his heart was small" Lexaeus shrugs.

"But the size of the heart means nothing. It's the power and emotion that counts… and he hates everything, but he can live with the dog? What the hell is that about?"

"Zexion, it's just a cartoon."

"It's a stupid cartoon."

"I think all of that alcohol and meat is making you mentally sluggish." The man presses the off button on the remote as the credits start to roll and they stand, stretching. "It's time to go to bed now. It is very late."

"Really?" Zexion pushes the Christmas cards away from the clock on the fireplace and blinks. "Wow. It's twenty past twelve." He rubs his arms to warm himself up. "We're not going to awake up tomorrow."

"…Are you cold?" Lexaeus smiles, seeing Zexion shiver a little. The boy nods.

"Just a bit" he grins. "It _is_ brisk in there. There must be a draft somewhere…" Lexaeus walks over and pulls his lover into his arms, rubbing his back slowly.

"Better?" he asks.

"Much" the boy purrs and Lexaeus gives a low, grumbled chuckle.

"By-and-by, do you want your Christmas present now or in a few hours?" he asks, and Zexion's expression turns impish. He likes gifts.

"Can I have it now?"

Another chuckle. "Alright then. Close your eyes." The boy laughs and closes his shining blue eyes, putting his hands out so he's ready for the gift. Lexaeus shakes his head at him. "And no peaking."

"Oh, come on!"

"Alright. Keep your head on." Lexaeus walks over to a bookcase and reaches up to the very top shelf (the one Zexion would never reach by himself) to take a hidden little box wrapped up in blue. He places it gracefully in the boy's hands. "There. Not too big, nor too over-the-top." Zexion opens his eyes and his grin widens.

"It's very pretty." He unwraps the box and opens it up… and blinks, very confused. Lexaeus just smiles warmly.

"Don't you like it?"

Zexion holds up the nine carat white gold curb-styled chain in the air with one hand, letting it dangle like a piece of ribbon. It's about fifty centimetres in length and is _real_ white gold. It strikes a core within the boy. Lexaeus rubs the back of his neck.

"Okay. It was a little pricey, about 52500 munny but that doesn't matter. It was my own saving and I don't mind--"

"Aeleus gave Ienzo a chain for Christmas once" the boy smiles, his voice strained with happiness and he is not caring about the cost of his gift, like he normally did. Lexaeus smiles again.

"I know. I remembered that, and I thought it would be a nice idea. Since the original was lost after the destruction decades ago." He places his hand on his lover's cheek gently. "It's not a perfect copy. It's not silver and it's a little longer but--"

"Shh" Zexion whispers, placing a finger against the man's lips, quieting him. "I know it's not a carbon copy, but the mere kindness behind it means so much to me… I promise I won't lose this one, like Ienzo did… Thank you, darling."

Lexaeus moves the finger away from his mouth. "You're very welcome." Zexion laughs and the man arches a eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing" Zexion says. "It's just… this is a little freaky." He knells down and moves the rug out of the way of the squeaky floorboard and moves that too, and fishes out a bag. He places the loose wood back and gives the bag to his dear. The bag was to protect the box from the dirt down there. "Guess what I got you."

Lexaeus laughs. "Oh, I wonder."

Inside the box is a double hunter pocket watch; gold plated, a Albert chain and a white skeleton face under the hatch, with roman numerals around the edge and the mechanical cogs and springs on show in the centre. The soft ticking is in time with the second hand. Lexaeus sighs fondly.

"It's very similar to the one Aeleus had." That present was lost years ago as well.

"Only similar" Zexion says. "The mechanics were not on show on his, and his had a different chain." He rocks backwards and forwards on his feet. "Like it?"

Lexaeus bows his head a little, "I love it" and he kisses Zexion on the mouth. He sighs as slim fingers of the boy's free hand tangles up in his hair. "I'll try not to lose it this time."

------

The alarm's beeping wakes Zexion sharply and he groans. Christmas day, and the clock is beeping? He sits up, his head heavy and dizzy and switches it off, resisting the urge to throw it across the room. He glares down at his lover.

"Is this your fault?" he asks, shaking the damned thing in his hands. Lexaeus opens one eye, looks at Zexion's fuming face, then closes it again, shifting slightly.

"I guess I forgot about it. Sorry. Merry Christmas, by the way."

"Yeah. You too." Zexion cannot stay mad at Lexaeus for long and he kisses his mouth, smiling. He curls up in the blankets, wrapping his arms around his dear's waist. "Do you have a alcoholic headache from last night?" Lexaeus chuckles, opening his eyes slightly to look upon Zexion's beaming smile.

"Not at all. I can handle my drink." He shifts slightly, groaning. He rests a hand on his stomach. "Although I think I ate too much. I still feel as stuffed as that blasted turkey."

"Ha ha. Stuffed turkey" Zexion sniggers, immaturely.

"I shouldn't be eating so much" Lexaeus sighs. He nuzzles the boy's hair kindly. "I haven't been able to exercise as often as I used to… I'll be out of shape if I'm not careful."

"Don't be silly" Zexion mumbles. "You're still very toned." He rests his hands against the man's shirt. "You still have abs and a six-pack."

"Thank you, sweetheart."

"…_I'm_ not putting on too much weight, am I?" Zexion ask, and Lexaeus laughs.

"Not too much" he purrs. "You're at a very healthy weight… and I wouldn't mind it if you gained a little tummy anyway."

"But I don't want to have a gut" Zexion scoffs.

"I'm not saying anything like-- Hhmp!" Lexaeus gets cut off by Zexion's invading mouth and the boy's laughing. When he pulls away, Zexion licks his lips luxuriously.

"Do you know what's a great form of exercise?" Lexaeus takes a moment to think about it and his eyes lids slightly.

"Zexion. Really. It's Christmas day."

"I thought we're not going to make a fuss over the day" the boy teases. He presses flush up against him. "I know it's meant to be a innocent time of year but… since when were _we_ innocent?" Zexion furrows his brow as Lexaeus yawns by accident.

"I'm too tired, Zexion. Not now."

"Killjoy." The boy turns his back on his lover, sulking. "I'm putting myself out, and you say no."

"Don't use crude sayings like that" Lexaeus sighs. "'Putting yourself out,'" he shakes his head, "you get that off Ienzo. Why did he say stuff like that?"

Zexion rolls back over, nibbling his lip. "…Because he thought you had to say stuff like that, when you're with your lover. Oh, I don't know! What does it matter?" He pulls a pillow over his face, groaning. "Why do you remember stupid stuff like that? It's embarrassing."

"I've been remembering a lot of things about that life" Lexaeus tells him, as he tries to pry the pillow from the boy's grip. "I guess having a heart has awaken my memory." Zexion moves the pillow away on his own accord. He blinks up at Lexaeus slowly.

"…Me too" he admits. "As a Nobody, I could only remember a few things, that were important towards my creation… but now I'm remembering the little things, which now seem to be even _more_ important to me."

"Yeah. I know what you mean." Lexaeus laughs to himself quietly. "Like all those silly royal balls, and the camping trips, and the holidays." He rolls on to his back, smiling up at the ceiling. "It wasn't such a bad Life of them. Was it?" Zexion chuckles at Lexaeus' dreamy state, and becomes curious.

"…Do you remember Aeleus' family? His parents?" he asks, pulling the duvet up to his chin. "Do you remember what they were like?" Lexaeus shrugs, folding his arms behind his hand.

"Those memories are vague…" He pauses, staring idly at the ceiling. "…I guess his siblings looked like him… He had many brother and sisters, and he was the middle child, only able to stand out with his high intelligences abd unique way of thinking… His father was robust; tall and physically fit, and a traditionalist. Liked the old-fashioned large family ways. His mother was small and a proper housewife… He had her eyes… I guess I do too… You know that they say, that mothers have a scent, which the child can recognize and find comforting?"

"Yeah."

"Her smell was freshly baked bread, just out of the oven. She was always in that kitchen… That's all I know."

"Is that all you can remember?" Zexion sighs, frowning. Lexaeus shakes his head. His eyes are closed.

"I can picture the farm he lived on. A small cattle farm, with horses, and a few chickens and sheep. Working dogs too, to shepherded the flocks." A oddly youthful smile creeps across his face, eyes lidded. Zexion smiles at him too.

"What feelings are you gaining right now?"

"…Happiness. He was happy there; the sunshine, the grass, the blue skies. I know Aeleus was a outdoorsy type of child, so he liked running around the place, hated being trapped inside the house. He would even play out in downpour, getting himself soaked from head to toe, and he would hide in the stables with the horses if he got too wet."

"…What was the best part," Zexion whispers loudly, "about the outdoors for him?"

"I guess," Lexaeus thinks about this, " I guess it was the sense of freedom he gained from it. When you're a kid, you don't have to care about anything; No stress, no problems… He liked feeling the earth on his skin. Dirt would get his clothes and hair dusty, and mud would splatter his face, and cake his hands and feet. He could almost taste it… He would be so mucky, when he bathed in the tub at night, the water would be a washy brown by the time he was finished."

"Ew" Zexion laughs. "Sounds like he was more of a messy piglet then a messy child."

"Not messy, _outdoorsy_."

"Ienzo would never get muddy."

"He got muddy sometimes."

"Yeah. When Aeleus _pushed him _in it."

"Yes. He was a little rough with him when they were younger." Lexaeus looks at his bed mate. "What about Ienzo's parents? Do you remember them?"

"Just. He was only eight or so when he became an apprentice." Zexion plays with his hair, thinking. "His father was away working a lot, because his job was important, and it was good income, so I can't remember much of him… I can remember his mother. She looked every much like him - same eyes, same hair and smelt of flowery perfume. Spoilt him rotten. He had everything he ever wanted…" He trials off, looking away as if something is bothering him. Lexaeus lays on his side and brushes slate strands out of his blue eyes.

"But?" he says. Zexion looks up again, still a little upset.

"But he was… kind of lonely" he explains. "He was home schooled, and he was a only child… and quite sickly and timid at first… Going to the castle and having competition in his education, with boys that were much older, was a big step for him, and although he never tried to show it, I admit, he was scared." He smiles and looks up to meet Lexaeus' eyes. "It's a good thing Aeleus took the big brother role, hm? Standing up for him and picking him up when he fell down." He reaches out and places his slim fingers against Lexaeus' cheek. "I guess you're still very much a older brother to me. After all these years." Lexaues smiles, yet with a unsure edge to it. Zexion can read him like a classic novel. "What's wrong?"

"…We're a proper little family" Lexaeus says softly, mumbling his words at a low volume. "Aren't we, Zexion?" The boy is taken back for a moment, a little shocked, but then smiles, nodding.

"Yes, Lexaeus. Yes we are." He leans up, kissing his lover's nose. "You're my brother, my lover and my family."

Lexaeus' face brightens. "That's my boy."

"…I just worked something out" Zexion smirks, quite childish. "Aeleus was in his thirties when he became Lexaeus the Nobody. The Nobody faded about ten years later, and from then, it has now been five years later."

"Hmm."

"So, from Aeleus' birth to now, if you add the years together, you have be existing for about fifty years."

Lexaeus blinks, in disbelieve. "Seriously? _Fifty_ years?"

"Give or take. Remember, I've been around for forty, so we're in the same boat."

"I know, but _fifty_," Lexaeus rests his face against the pillow, close to Zexion's face, sighing in a depressed moan. "I'm about half a century old."

Zexion rolls his eyes, shaking his head. "I'm in love with a vein fusspot. Who knew?"

"I am not vein," Lexaeus growls. He lifts his head again, pressing nose-to-nose with his beau. "It's just the reality of it all… Time just seems to pass by so easily."

Zexion laughs quietly. "If I remember correctly, you once said to me 'you're only as old as you feel.'"

"…I guess I did."

"How old do you _feel_?"

"Honestly?" Lexaeus smiles, and rubs his nose against Zexion's as lovingly as a Eskimo kiss. "I feel the same age as that little boy who used to do cartwheels in the rain and make mud pies."

Zexion chuckles, feeling his face flush with the heat. He rubs back. "You are a weird man."

* * *


	9. Fixed to a Star

**Just One More Chance.**

**Chapter IX.**

"_He who is _**Fixed to a Star **_does not change his mind_" **- **Leonardo da Vinci.

---

"You forgot your munny pouch" Lexaeus sighs, sliding the small bag across the café counter surface towards Zexion on the other side. "You wouldn't be having lunch today if I didn't come by."

The boy smiles a little. "Thank you" he says, tucking the pouch into his back pocket. "I forgot to pick it up this morning. I've been all a fluster recently."

"I know. I do live with you." Lexaeus sits down on one of the stools, smiling kindly at the boy. "What's wrong with you nowadays?

"I don't know" Zexion shrugs. "I'm just feeling anxious and worked-up…" He looks around the café for a careful moment, then leans forward. He speaks quietly. "I keeping thinking something is going to happen."

"Like what?" Lexaeus asks, also quiet.

"I don't know. Just something." The boy leans back again, sighing. "Something life changing."

"And all of this is not already life changing?" Lexaeus smirks. Zexion doesn't look impressed.

"A different _type_ of life changing experience" he grumbles. He folds his arms and sighs again. "I know I sound crazy saying so, but I do feel like that… I know when things are going to happen. It's in my bones."

"What is it that is getting to you the most?" Lexaeus asks, frowning slightly. "The Keyblade Masters? What Kairi is saying about Maleficent?"

"I don't know." Zexion frowns too, and Lexaeus reaches out and caresses his cheek slowly.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me, Zexion" he sooths. "I will always help you out with anything that happens."

"I know you will." The boy smiles, meshing their fingers together. "I just need to work out what the hell is bothering me first before even _I_ can help himself."

Lexaeus chuckles and nods. "I understand," and he leans forward to kiss Zexion. The boys sniggers and pulls away before he can.

"Lexaeus, I _can't_. I'm at work and kissing is not very hygienic."

"Just on the mouth" the man smiles, "and you'll be able to clean it up later."

Zexion sniggers and leans forward too, looking at his beau through his eyelashes. "Well, you did bring me my munny. You should get a small reward." Lexaeus laughs under his breath and closes the gap between them. Their lips just brush together before--

"Zexion!" They pull away and look over to the red-faced café manager, crossing his arms at them. "Can you please keep your personal life from invading your work?"

"Sorry sir" Zexion says quietly. "My partner was just leaving." The man gives that a odd look for a beat, before turning away. Zexion sighs, smiling to Lexaeus. "You better get going."

"I better do" Lexaeus agrees. "Are you going straight home after your shift?"

"Wish I could. I promised to help Vexen with paperwork, since he is busy with Luxord, and Xigbar. I mean, they did die in a close amount of time so that's why they are together… You are so lucky, able to quit your job."

Lexaeus shrugs. "If I'm working for the Committee for long periods of time for good payment outside of the city, then there is no point to have a fulltime job as well."

"Lucky git" Zexion drawls playfully. He presses a light, quick peak on the man's lips, and ruffs his hair. "Go on. Get going."

"Alright" Lexaeus sooths. "Eat a proper lunch, and don't stay at the castle too long."

A laugh. "Worrywart. I'm not a child."

"You are to me." Lexaeus presses one last kiss on his crowd, and smiles warmly, nuzzling his nose. "You're my little boy."

"Don't Lexaeus."

"My little baby." Zexion grabs a deadly metal spoon and Lexaeus backs away. "I'm going, I'm going." He waves goodbye as he escapes through the door and Zexion chuckles, realising that some customers are giving him looks and he blushes; from Lexaeus' treatment, not the stares. The man makes such a fuss over him.

------

All the pink forms are done. Just the yellow, blue and white piles to go. Zexion sighs, tapping his black ink pen against the tabletop. He wants to go home, and rest. He knows that Lexaeus is back at the apartment now, probably cleaning the den up or cooking dinner… or doing some steady exercises… or having a nice, warm, steamy shower-- _No, Zexion, you need to be working. Not fantasizing about Lexaeus._ The boy sighs, and sits back on the chair's rear legs, rocking backwards and forwards. He can't wait until he can go. He is overworked, and overstressed, and--

"I am not a miracle worker!"

-- is not the only one. Vexen slams the door behind him and throws his lab coat onto the table, almost knocking over Zexion's hard work onto the floor.

"What's rattled _your_ cage?" Zexion asks, eyeing the angry man searching for coffee.

"Nothing" Vexen snaps. "Just the Committee and the Masters and… I am only one man!"

"You should cool down" the boy sighs. "You normally don't let anybody get to you."

"I know," Vexen sits himself in the chair across the table, "but everything is going upside down."

"Because of Kairi's mutterings?" Zexion says, arching a brow.

"Well, she is a Princess of Heart" the older man shrugs. "She is a Light entity, and she can probably sense happens evolving Darkness. She says in may likely happen in the future, not straight away--"

"But the Witch has been missing for _years_," Zexion insists. "The Heartless have dropped in population, the numbers of worlds engulfed in Darkness have decreased, and her emissary Pete is locked within the dungeons of Disney Castle, so no messages have been past between her and allies."

"Yes," Vexen says simply. "However, Kairi's talks are still unnerving the others. She's been talking about it since the beginning of last year apparently, when we started to come back."

"What?!" Zexion turns pale. "Since last year!"

"Just nervous feelings at first, but now…" Vexen takes a drink of his coffee. "We need to find a way to defend or attack. That's what Leon said."

"Ridicules" Zexion scoffs, but his expression turns thoughtful, and distant. _This can't be the 'life chancing' feeling I'm gaining, can it? …And I was enjoying the peaceful time._

"Leon has asked me to come up with a weapon idea," Vexen tells him. "Even though the Keyblade is powerful, Maleficent has been slain by it and resurrected before, but I have awhile yet."

"…Did you get angry because of the task being asked of you?" Zexion asks.

Vexen shakes his head. "Not that. Leon wants an idea as soon as possible, that's all." He smirks. "You can't rush brilliance."

"Of course," Zexion smirks, "...insanity on the other hand." He laughs as a wide palm claps him around the head.

------

Lexaeus has ran a dusting cloth along the bookshelves and what-have-you, and cleaned the kitchen floor - the usual household chores for him - and had grown bored with nothing to do, with no Zexion to keep him company and to keep him entertained, so he also did one of the boy's chores, which is the laundry. When Zexion comes home, he gives Lexaeus a big kiss.

"You didn't need to do my work" he purrs, licking his lips after the peak.

"I wanted to" Lexaeus shrugs, settling down on the couch for the first time this evening. He yawns, scratching his neck. "But I am kind of tired now."

"You poor thing" Zexion coos, sounding silly. He throws his bag and coat on the leather armchair and clambers on to the sofa too. "Let's be tired together."

"Long day?" Lexaeus asks, smiling as Zexion lays across his body, feeling how warm he is.

"Very long" Zexion mumbles, "very stressful." He sighs, kissing the man's neck. "I'm just so drained tonight." Lexaeus shifts slightly, getting comfortable.

"I guess sex is out of the equation this evening" he rumbles, resting his large hands against Zexion's back. The young man shifted his eyes to look at him.

"You want to have sex tonight?" he asks, blinking three eyes. "I mean, we have been-"

"I wasn't _suspecting_ any action" Lexaeus shrugs, drawing lazy circles into the boy's stripy jumper. Zexion shifts his head, to his facing Lexaeus properly.

"Lexaeus, do you want to have sex tonight?" he asks again, straight forward.

"I not demanding it. Do you want to?"

"It might be nice… but I'm just so tired." He rests his head on the board chest again. "I might pass out half-way through." He nuzzles his dear's collarbone. "You tire me out."

"Hmm." Lexaeus presses his lips against slate hair, smelling him, and he likes it. The aroma of his darling has change a little since he was a Nobody; he still smells clean, but the scent of Darkness has faded away, replaced by tea and the Garden's streets. He still smells good, no matter what. "…Do you regret not sleeping with other people?" Lexaeus asks, mumbling his words. "Even if it was only to see if it anyone else was better."

"No" Zexion says straight away, without hesitation. "You are good at pleasuring me and I will never stray away… I can't believe you would even think of asking that."

"Sorry, my sweet" the man sighs and he kisses his hair. "I was just wondering."

"Now you know." Zexion sits up and kisses the man's forehead. "I'm going to have a shower, so I don't smell so bad."

"You smell gorgeous" Lexaeus insists. Zexion gives him a light whack on the head like he was a misbehaving dog.

"Stop being so flirtatious" he mumbles, walking to the bathroom. He smiles slightly. "I won't be too long."

The shower helps a little. He scrubs away dirt from his skin, and his scalp feels better, although the shampoo does sting his eyes. Nevertheless, he feels more relaxed, and lighter too. He rubs his mop of hair dry with a towel and pads quietly into the dark bedroom. Lexaeus has already gone to bed, and he is sleeping on his side, eyes closed only slightly. The man is such a light sleeper. Zexion chuckles to himself, and quickly dresses in boxers and a t-shirt, because it is very cold in just skin, and crawls into bed, curling up as close to his lover as possible. His head bumps Lexaeus' chin and the man grunts awake from his light slumber. He's not mad; he just rests his chin on Zexion's hair and puts one arm around him.

"…I've been thinking" he whispers, and Zexion opens his eyes slightly.

"Yeah?"

"Since we are both have free time on Sunday evening, why don't we go out into the town for the evening? Grab some dinner or something?"

Zexion chuckles. "Like on a date?"

"If you want to call it that." The man smiles as Zexion holds his shirt with his slim fingers. "When we go out, it's normally with some of the others, not just ourselves. We need to have a bit of fun with just us now and again. Right?"

"Yeah…" Zexion close his eyes again. "Right."

------

It's now twenty-to-eight, and Zexion is ten minutes late.

Lexaeus sighs, looking at his wristwatch again and keeping an eye out for his lover. He said they should meet up in the local park and set off from there, but the boy had to help out at the castle. That's why Lexaeus is still waiting. He signs again. He will wait for a little, then if Zexion isn't here, he will try phoning him up--

Something taps his ankle and he looks down to see that it is a round football. He knees down and picks up the ball between his calloused hands, studying its plain white curved surface. A young boy toddles over and stops meters away from him. He doesn't know this large man holding his new ball and he is wary of strangers, which Lexaeus understands clearly. He doesn't approach the lad. Instead he holds the ball in one hand and rolls it down the path, giving it enough momentum to travel to the toes of scruffy trainers. The boy takes time to think and then smiles wide, picking up the ball with his muddy, stubby fingers. He gives Lexaeus a silent, thankful nod, and the man returns the nod, now smiling warmly, before the child jogs back towards his calling siblings and friends on the open grass land, wanting to continue with their ballgame.

Lexaeus recovers from this, standing again and rubbing the bridge of his nose. He has been doing that a lot lately; the 'being friendly to children' act. It was strange and it was scaring him a little… Quite a bit… A lot… Not that he ever hated children to begin with. He just never… given them special attention before.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry" blurts Zexion as he runs towards Lexaeus at full speed. He almost crashes into him, and tries to catch his breath. "I know I'm late, and I'm so sorry."

"It's alright" Lexaeus sooths, forgetting his children problem and gives Zexion a hello kiss, before leading them through the park. "You're here now, and that's all that matters."

"Fine. As long as you're not mad… so," Zexion reaches out and holds hands with his dear, "where are we going this evening?"

"Dinner first" Lexaeus tells him, "then we can go and see a movie if you wish. The new horror film is suppose to be good."

"As long as it's not like that film with the killer who tests his victims with tortures, and with that creepy doll thing. I couldn't sleep without the light on for weeks." Zexion shudders at the memery. Luckily, they have managed to find a fairly quiet restaurant and also have the privilege to have a table by the window.

"We are not going to talk about the Committee or projects or any of the sort" Lexaeus tells the boy as they flick through the menu. "It's about relaxing tonight."

"Of course" Zexion smiles. "I wasn't going to say anything."

Lexaeus smiles back. "Good. What would you like?"

"Ermm…" Zexion nibbles his lip on his thought and folds the menu back up. "The lobster pasta for starters… and the steak for main."

At this moment, a young bouncy, grinning waitress comes over to the table, being as sweet as sugar. They have noted that younger people don't treat them as nastily as their elders. Which is nice. As she places a basket of bread rolls on the table, she gives the men a look-over with her eyes full of girly glee. Especially Lexaeus, which Zexion sees. His expression turns slightly bitter, biting his tongue.

"And what may I get you, boys?" she asks, still grinning from ear to ear.

"Two lobsters salads for starters" Lexaeus tells her, being polite and smiling back, which makes Zexion even more envious, "and for the main course, I will have the spicy chicken and my friend will have the steak, please."

She scribbles all of that on her notepad. "And to drink?"

"Bottle of red and a bottle of white" Lexaeus shrugs, still smiling. "Unless you recommend something."

The girl giggles. Zexion acts out.

"Can we have a bottle of water as well please?" he asks the waitress. "It's not wise for me to drink a lot of alcohol in one go." He looks over at his lover and put on his best seductive smile, hair framing his face ever so nicely. "You remember the last time I had a little too much, right babes?" he purrs, giving the man a flirty wink. Lexaeus' brows arch. The waitress' eyes fill with something like disappointment.

"Oh. Right. And water." She forces a smile anyway. "I'll take in your order."

As she walks away, Lexaeus furrows his brow. "Zexion, that was very mean for you."

The boy shrugs. "Well, I don't like it when girls flirt with you." He takes a roll and breaks it in half. "You know I'm the jealous type."

"Why are you jealous? I'm old enough to be her father."

"But you're not her father" Zexion points out, munching away. "That's the problem."

"Why would I want any old female when I have you?" Lexaeus asks, but they already know the answer; because he loves Zexion too much. The boy knows this too well and frowns, a little ashamed.

"Sorry, dear."

"It's okay," Lexaeus smiles softly and nudges Zexion's foot with his, playfully. "Just don't get carried away."

Zexion laughs a little, feeling the large foot brush against his ankle. His legs retreat back.

"Lexaeus, don't."

"Tickles?" the man teases. He knows that having his ankle touched made Zexion shudder and blush, and he stretches out his leg to do it again. The boy makes a noise through his closed mouth and moves his feet far away, so they are sticking out to the side.

"It does tickle, and you know--" He couldn't finish the sentence because a waiter carrying a large tray of drinks and a jug of a unknown alcoholic beverage trips over him and crashes onto the floor along with the liquor and glasses which smash and splash, messes up the floor, a few pairs of shoes and a new handbag. The whole place falls quiet and Zexion tucks his legs back in, trying not to laugh."...Sorry."

------

"Do you think that waiter was really angry at us?" Zexion smiles, looking around the still busy shopping district streets with wide happy eyes. The whole lane is half-cast in shadows and over-head lines of lights laced together between rooftops. Late evening shoppers walk and wander around the place with many bags at hand.

"Maybe a little" Lexaeus shrugs, smirking too. "Let's try to avoid that place for a while."

"I think that might be the wisest choice," Zexion chuckles playfully. "Did you see his face when I tripped him over? He might be in a lot of trouble with the manager later--" Lexaeus grabs his arm and stops him suddenly. "Hey. What's wrong?"

"Look at this" the man says, pointing into a brightly lit display window of a high quality, quaint toy store. Zexion doesn't see the problem at first… then his eyebrows raise.

The whole shop window is full of cuddy toys and models, shaped like Heartless and Nobodies. Many were Shadow, Neoshadow and Dusk plushies, and small models of large creatures like Berserkers and Assault Riders. Little beanbag Large Bodies and Fat Bandits are lined up like flanks of soldiers in the very front.

"Wow!" Zexion pressing his fingers and nose against the glass. "This is kind of scary… Very scary. I didn't know they make toys of children that look like these buggers."

"Well, now the threat is gone, people might see them as a novelty" Lexaeus shrugs.

"People have awful tastes in jokes… Let's go inside." Inside the toyshop, as well as normal dolls, board games and electric car tracks, there is a whole corner deducted to Nobody miniatures and Heartless plushies. There are also decorative hanging mobiles with tiny Aeroplanes, Rapid Thrusters and Air Soldiers, and even Bulky Vendor gumball machines. It is all highly amusing. "We should get one" Zexion suggest, "just for the sake of it, and to show the others."

"We should," Lexaeus looks around the corner for a moment, and finds a tiny Large Body in a display tub and shaking it at Zexion with a smile, "for the fireplace?"

Zexion nods in agreement and he goes to pay. The boy stays in the corner, laughing to himself at all the silliness around him. He pasues as his eyes rest on a soft Shadow sat on a shelf, its legs dangling over the edge, hands on knees. Just like the ones in the window. This fake Shadow looks up at him large yellow eyes, like full moons or suns. They were swallowing him up… and he was falling of it. He picks it up with both of his hands, and lifted it up so their faces are level. Despite being a figure of chaos and Darkness… it was kind of cute. Adorable even. Zexion laughs to himself, and moves it from side-to-side so its funny antennas wiggle and waggle, and he laughs again.

_Ienzo would have loved playing with this when he was little, _he thinks to himself. _Any young child would. Ha, ha. It's a strange and a bit contrasting. Having something dangerous in the hands of something sweet…_

Wait. His eyes widen and he doubles back in his thoughts. Did he just descried children as sweet? He could have said innocent but… did he really say sweet? It was an odd thing for him to think; Zexion doesn't think like that. Ever. It's not like he is 'brooding' or something stupid in any way. Men don't brood!

"Do you want to buy that, Zexion?" Lexaeus asks. They boy jumps out of shock. He didn't realise that the man was done at the counter.

"Ermm. I-I don't know" he asks. He turns it upside down on purpose, so it looks like he's not paying attention to it. "I mean, its just silly isn't it? Making munny out of all of this? It's very sick-natured…" He looks at it and sighs. He walks over to cashier. "Give me a moment."

------

In the movie theatre, they take up three chairs in the back; one for Lexaeus, one for Zexion and one for their coats. The Large Body toy is tuck in the inside pocket of Lexaeus' jacket. The Shadow sits neatly atop of the pile, giving the movie its full attention. There is only a few others in the theatre - a group or two of teenagers and couples on dates too - and they scream when a poor actor gets their head hacked off with a chainsaw or explodes in a marvellous spectacle of blood and entrails. The man share the fears in quiet, eating the popcorn from the bag between them.

"Are you going to name that thing?" Lexaeus asks in a whisper, nodding over to Zexion's new toy. Zexion looks too, and shrugs.

"It is too bizarre for words and creeps me out a little" he says. "I shall call it Spooky."

"Nice name…" Lexaeus bows his head to nuzzle his darling's hair, and kisses his scalp. "Did you have fun tonight?" he asks. Zexion smiles up at him.

"Sure I have…" He trials off as something like uncertainty flickers in Lexaeus' eyes. "…Are you getting that feeling? Like I have, about the future?"

"Hmm" Lexaeus nods. "I'm feeling all sorts of emotions…"

"I thought it was about the possibility of Maleficent returning" Zexion says softly, "but now I'm not so sure. It's something else."

"…Let's not fuss over it too much" Lexaeus sighs. He kisses Zexion's hair again. "Maybe its just us being paranoid."

"Yeah," Zexion chuckles, "Just paranoia-Ahhh!"

Zexion jumps in shock and yelps as a screaming girl on the screen gets cut in half vertically and her overly-red blood gets splattered against the screen. Zexion grasps onto Lexaeus' arm. Spooky falls over backwards with surprise at the scene, and the boy's sudden movement. Lexaeus laughs softly, resting his cheek against the mop of silky hair.

------

With Xigbar now out of bed, Vexen has almost all the ex-apprentices helping him with this problem. A problem still arises on how to go about this.

"How about…" the sniper suggests, "a ray gun?"

"For the _fifteenth_ time, _no_!" Vexen shouts at him, before continuing with his pacing. Xaldin looks at Xigbar.

"If we have already turned down that idea, what makes you think that we will take it?"

"Ya know, some people actually come up with ideas rather then find problems in everyone else's," Xigbar scoffs.

"Alright." Vexen pauses for a moment, hands cupped around his thin nose. "Let's think about this… Maleficent is a powerful sorceress, who can control Heartless and can manipulate the Darkness without having her heart consumed and destroyed by it. She is cunning, scheming and manipulative. She is hard to slay and a tough competitor… What can we do?" Everyone thinks properly about this. Lexaeus cups his chin in his fingers.

"…Think of it this way" he says. "who is the only one who has defected her in the past?"

"Sora with the Keyblade" Xaldin says.

"Correct. Sora defeated her, although it was a challenge to do so. Who else has given him a challenge?" Everyone thinks, and Zexion arches his brows.

"Us" he answers, "we have posed a great threat against Sora when we were Nobodies."

"True" Vexen agrees, "but we are not Nobodies anymore, and our powers have decreased dramatically."

"So we need someone or something just as powerful as Nobodies" Xigbar muses.

"But where are we going to get that from? The Heartless are on _her_ side and there are no more Unversed." Vexen sighs and starts to pace again. His hands clasp behind his back. "The universe is not all magical and grand. It will take an impossible task to find anything that can… just like…" He trails off and stops movement all together, staring forward. He is face-to-face with a mirror handing on the wall. He blinks. He can see himself and the others, reflected in the glass. He makes a thoughtful sound and cocks his head to the side. The other men blink at him, confused.

"Something wrong, Vexen?" Xigbar asks. Vexen shakes his head slightly, not looking over his shoulder.

"No. Everything's fine… I just have a small thought." He unhooks the mirror from the wall and carries it over to the table, leaning it up against a pile of books. He walks around to kneel by his friends sitting on chairs. "Now, what do you see?" Is this a trick question?

"It's a _mirror_, Vexen" Xaldin drawls, "we can see ourselves."

"Right" Vexen smiles. "We are staring at ourselves, or to put it another way, a reflected copy of ourselves." They look at him, confused and he explains his madness. "Gentlemen, if we can't find anything as powerful as Nobodies, we should make our own powerful little something's..."

* * *


	10. Unless There is First

**Just One More Chance.**

**Chapter X.**

"_Strategic planning is worthless -- _**Unless There is First **_a strategic vision_." - John Naisbitt.

---

Axel, Luxord, Larxene, Marluxia and Demyx are overwhelmed. They just stare at their elders in disbelieve. The said elders look a little uncomfortable under the wide eyes, apart from Vexen, who is calm and bares a blank expression.

"…I don't know _what_ you were smoking when you were thinking up this crap" Axel says, shaking his head slowly, eyes on the men "but I would like to have some so I may understand your insanity."

"What is so wrong with my idea?" Vexen asks, folding his arms.

"Many things" Luxord points out. "Like the immoral suggestion of making new Lives in order to fight the High Witch of Darkness. _Lives _which are flipping _children_." Vexen sighs, holding his head in his hand again.

"For the last time, they will need to be children at first and be able to age so they can grow into their elements and mature their powers."

"You're all bonkers" Marluxia grumbles, not amused.

"I told you this will happen, Vexen," Xaldin growls at the scientist. He gives the giant man a glare in return.

"Bah! So much for backing me up."

"As if everyone will trust us with little tykes anyway" Demyx huffs. "We destroy creatures, not raise them, and alas we forget our _brilliant_ upbringing of Roxas and Naminé."

"We were cruel and evil back then" Xigbar says, trying to back up Vexen a little, even if he is doubting this too. "We just don't make the same mistakes again."

"Easier said then done" Luxord mutters.

"Yeah. No offence, Vexen" Larxene says quietly, lacing her fingers together, "but we are not the world's most beloved at the moment. I don't think anyone will delight in the thought of another set of us mucking up the place." She looks past Vexen, Xaldin and Xigbar, towards Lexaeus and Zexion, who are standing still and looking at the tiled floor like shy schoolboys. "And what does the couple think about this?" The man look up slightly and only shrug. They are keeping their own thoughts and feelings and problems to themselves.

"You are off your rocker" Axel snarls. He spins around and heads straight for the door. "See you nutters later."

"Hey, wait a moment!" Vexen shouts at him. "Axel, get back here!" The redhead doesn't walk back, but he does stop on the spot, looking at everyone with dull eyes and slouching where he stands. "…Don't think of the idea as a chore or a pain" Vexen sighs after a moment of thinking. "If we prove that we can take care of little ones, it will give us a new branch of responsibility, a new outlook and people will start to see we are more then a bad past. You can't say you enjoy being second-class citizens." He sighs slightly again. "…I know that part sounds selfish, but they will and we will have a legacy too. Think about that for a moment." They look at one another for a long time. Axel slowly makes his way back over to the group.

"…I guess," Luxord shrugs, "having little sprats around won't be so bad. I mean, it not like we can have offspring later. Right?"

"After dieing, becoming Nobodies, fading to Nothingness and coming back alive again, we are probably lacking in that department anyway" Marluxia scoffs.

"Wait" Larxene steps in. "What about Xemnas and Saïx?"

"What about them?" Xigbar drawls.

"Aren't they going to be a little pissed about this when they wake up and find out we have reproduced twelve look-a-likes?"

"_They_ don't own us anymore" Vexen stresses. "_They_ are not the once we have to worry about."

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold our horses!" Axel waves his hands in the air, getting worked up. "Before we jump face first in this swallow pool, I have questions."

"I would never put that past you Axel" Vexen smirks.

"Well," the redhair rubs his neck, "if this goes ahead - _if it does go ahead _- how are they going to get born, created, whatever?"

"Likely the same way I created the Riku Replica, without keeping to a set plan for personality and body. Our genetic donations and fate will deal with that."

"Like embryo screening without the embryo?" Demyx asks, arching his brows curiously.

"Yes and no. They will have fake hearts, like the Replica did, however the technical advances over the past years and the farther studies into the heart will make the creation more easy and more exact. And if we not go implanting _fake memories into them_," he glares at Larxene who glares back, "they should be functioning fine awhile after awakening."

"So what about the ages?" Axel continues, eyes burning brightly. "I'm not changing no nappies?"

"Nor do I" Marluxia adds. Vexen places his hand to his pointed chin for a moment, thinking the process through carefully.

"Too young and it will take forever for them to reach a mature state of maximum power..." he mumbles softly. "Too old and faults in mental and emotional states will defiantly surface…" After his deep thinking, he comes to a conclusion. "The safest age to increase to is about pre-adolescent. Roughly nine to twelve. That way they can talk, walk and be as understandable as children get, while also being able to enter maturity and puberty steadily without many cock-ups in human development." By now, everyone has relaxed slightly. Even Axel's shoulder slouch into a more comfortable position.

"…Can we choose the gender of the kid we get?" he asks.

"Don't want to temper with nature and chance any more then I'll be doing" Vexen tells him, shaking his head. "They are not designer children and the process may cause more problems. The boy-to-girl chance ratio will be just like normal; one-to-one."

"Really?" Larxene squeals, her irises sparking with glee. "There might be more girls in our dysfunctional family?"

"I hope so" Xaldin grumbles and everyone stares at him with surprise. He shrugs the looks off. "Girls apparently behave far more better then boys," he explains.

"Yeah, but when girls become teenagers…" Demyx trails off and shivers at the thought.

"Don't fuss over that now" Vexen says. "We have coped much worse then that… I believe."

"Wait a moment." Luxord looks towards the silent couple hiding in the back, and everyone else does too. They look up quickly when Luxord clears his throat loudly. "Ahem!"

"What?"

"What about you two?"

"What about us?"

"Of course" Vexen groans, hold his forehead in his thin hands, as if he had overlooked a important factor in a equation. "If we get one young charge each, since you live together, you will have double the childcare on your hands… Do you think you can handle two young children?" Lexaeus and Zexion look at each other for a moment, sharing a mute understanding then shrug at their friends.

"We can give it a go" Zexion says.

"Are you sure?"

"We don't mind," Lexaeus reassures them, folding his arms. "Two children can't be so bad."

"Yes, two is fine." Axel shakes his head and smiles. "But all twelve together? The universe better be childproof."

------

"You want what?!"

"We want children, Leon" Larxene grins, not helping with the current situation.

"Yeah" Demyx cries, also not helping. "We work hard for you lot and we get nothing from this relationship. We are not some… trophy slaves."

"Alright, you lot are not helping at all" Vexen growls, ushering the younger members out of the door, so only he and his fellow apprentices are with Leon. "Off you go"

"But Vexen--"

"Don't 'but' me. Go." He slams the door in their bitter faces. "Fools."

"I asked you to come up with an idea for a weapon which will protect the people" Leon says calmly, fury an undertone. "And you give me the demand of offspring. Did I _miss_ something here?"

"We are not demanding anything" Vexen insists. "You asked for an idea; you have it."

Leon moans with a angered flare and paces for a moment, making his poor, aching mind understand this twisted plot. The five other men watch him carefully and with a wary feeling. They thank the Gods that the gunblade is not at hand. Leon stops, turns towards them and points his finger at them.

"No" he says. "No. I am not allowing this. This is insanity. Where would you get the power to make them magical?"

"…There is samples of our Nobody powers at Never Was," Vexen sighs, "locking in a vault into lowest basement."

"…Why am I only just learning this fact?" Leon queries.

"Why are _we_ only just learning this?" Xigbar jabs at the scientist.

"Because I didn't think it was that important to now" Vexen shrugs. "They were just for elemental tests, but they might be useful."

"Why don't you just give yourselves the powers then?" the young man asks bitterly.

"It's the same reasons why you shouldn't inject yourself with illegal drugs. It's too dangerous. Our bodies have been near-mortal for too long anyway. We could die from overdose."

"Give me strength" Leon groans. He shakes his head over and over again. "I am not allowing this. Why should we trust you with children? How do we know you just don't want puppets to do your private dirty work?"

"Yes, we want youngsters to abuse and to plot against you" Zexion scoffs, sounding offended. "Give us a little credit, Leon."

"Er, I don't want to be causing more problems" Lexaeus mumbles, choosing words carefully, "but it's not your place to say what we can and can't do anyway, Leon. This needs to go to the highest authority."

"And our highest authority is the Mouse King" Xaldin adds.

"Yes." Vexen smiles at this information. "We have it all more or less planned out. If I write a formal letter to the King explaining the plan and the process needed, you can give it to him--"

"No!" This is the final straw for Leon. "You are not dragging me into your plans! Forget this!"

"But Leon--"

"No!" The door handle twists and Aerith steps in, blinking slowly.

"What's with all of this shouting?" she asks with a smile, hands on hips. "And why is there five grumpy people sulking half-way down the hallway?"

"I'll tell you why" Leon hisses. "They have lost their minds." The flower girl widens her eyes a touch and looks over to the five men pulling unsure faces.

"Explain."

"They have one idea of defence against Maleficent" Leon tells her, voice harsh. "A… _miniature_ _Organization_."

"Not a mini Organization," Vexen tries to correct him. "Just… beings with similar powers... and genes." Aerith places a hand to her mouth, and they are not sure if she is shocked or thinking. It's one or the other.

"Really?"

"But its not going to happen" Leon makes very clear. "It is a ludicrous idea. I wash my hands of the whole affair." The young man leaves with a slam of the door. Vexen bites his lip desperately, and places his hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Aerith. Please. Leon won't even allow us to contact the King. Just let me send one letter with the proposal and the entire plan. That's all we ask." The girl blinks up at him for a moment. A smile creeps across her face.

"You are very determent about this, aren't you?" They all nod together and that makes her laugh. "Well, in that case, trying won't hurt, will it?

------

Zexion is going to work. Well, he _was _- with his coat on and his bag ready - but the boy is now looking out of the den window, into his eyes reflected in the glass. He sighs to himself. He can see his pupils, and all the different shades and tones of blue in his irises, and his dark soft eyelashes which are clumped together.

_Maybe… soon I won't need a mirror to see them. I will just have to look downwards and glaze upon a little one's face._

He shivers. He can't really picture someone else with his eyes, or any of his features for that matter. It was a strain on his imagination… He realises something and closes his hand over his mouth.

"Gods alive, there might be someone with eyes like Lexaeus' as well…" He has no idea what his lover thinks of all of this. He only just thought of that. Zexion walks to the bedroom and worries his lip as he sits on the bed. He watches Lexaeus sleeping silently for a moment, stroking the outline of his firm forearm. He swallows. "Lexaeus?" The man's eyes flicker open for a moment and he smiles as they close again. He takes hold of his love's hand.

"Yes Zexion?" The boy looks down and blushes slightly. He talks very quietly.

"…Do …Do men get broody?" Lexaeus bolts up, his eyes wide with shock.

"What?!"

"Do you need something from the shop?" Zexion says quickly. It's not what he said, but he doesn't what to repeat that 'brooding' question. It's too embarrassing.

"…Is that what you said?" Lexaeus asks, confused.

"Well, we have no cranberry juice left" Zexion says, making up excuses. "And the tea is running out. I'm just seeing if you might need something."

"Errm… Body spray. I need more spray."

"Alright. I'll buy it during lunch."

"…Zexion, is something troubling you?"

"Nope. I'm fine. Peachy. Super. See you later."

"Zex--" The boy gives him a brief goodbye kiss on the mouth, and runs away, slamming the front door behind him. Lexaeus sighs deeply and deflated, scratching his head. _What is going on?_

------

"What did you do?!" Leon throws a letter onto the ex-Nobodies' table and glares down at them. They stared curiously at the paper in front of them. It's labelled to Vexen. "Who allowed you to do this?" the man demands. "Who?!"

"Aerith" they all say very quickly, in a rush together. Leon leaves as quick as he had entered to find the woman. Leaving the ten people around the table to stare blankly at the white letter laying off-centre between them all. Demyx elbows Vexen slightly in the side.

"Open it."

The elder nods as he reaches for it, slowly as if it was going to suddenly explode in his grasp. He rips the seal, takes out the piece of parchment and unfolds it, before reading it out for them all to hear. The message reads as follows:

_Vexen,_

_Your letter and idea has gained my interest, however this sort of task needs more then just simple fact and formulas. I would like to see you face-to-face to discuss this farther. __Come to the Castle this Sunday. Bring a few of your fellow partners-in-crime with you. I will need to think about my answer for awhile before I give my verdict. __Hope to see you then._

_King Mickey._

"Well," Vexen sighs, folding up the letter again, "I think we have an audience with the King."

------

The gummi ship trip to Disney Castle was less then fun. Vexen had chosen with obvious company of Zexion, Xaldin, Lexaeus and Xigbar to attend the meeting with him, and they spent the time in the passenger hanger in silence, having a window each to gaze out of, watching the starts zoom by. It would have been easy if they could still open portals. Luckily, the Garden is not too far away from the Castle and they are now in the lush green centre courtyard, with its fragrant flowerbeds and finely shaped shrubbery, and they are being led to the library by an enchanted broom.

"Let me do most of the talking" Vexen mumbles as they walk up the stairs. "It's my idea, I will have to explain myself."

"What if something goes wrong?" Xaldin asks.

"Well, let's hope the guards are friendly."

They enter the library and King Mickey is already here, who gives them a warm smile and they bow to pay their respects. They are asked to sit around the desk and to remove coats if they wished. The King takes his place behind the desk. The men haven't set foot in here since their Others were under Ansem's care.

"So, of course, we all know why we are here," King Mickey says, and the men nod in sync, feeling like students again. The King laughs somewhat. "Funny. I never thought I would have a talk like this with an past enemy… In fact, never thought I would be having this conversation with anyone at all." He makes a good point. This sort of thing never happens, unless you count this moment. Vexen clears his throat.

"Ahem. If you don't mind, Your Majesty, I believe we should get to the matter in hand."

"…Yes. I agree." The mouse sits back in his chair, fanning out his fingers and placing them together, tips together. He looks up towards the ceiling in a thoughtful manner. His tail sways idly from side to side. "…You have all left me in an awkward corner" he admits with a sigh. "On one hand, you are proposing a more or less solid plan of defence against Maleficent. On the other, it can lead to other problems. The question is, which is more… weighty? Hmm?"

"Surely the lives of many innocent people across the universe is the most important facture here" Lexaeus urges.

"Oh, yes. Of course" King Mickey agrees with a wave of his hand. "That is very important… Although, the creation of beings with fake hearts and second-hand powers is not a comfortable topic. Almost taboo even. The last time that sort of experiment happened, Radiant Garden had fallen into despair and the Heartless took over."

"We said we were sorry" Xigbar grumbles under his breath, as a sort of unneeded, unwanted joke. The King pretends that he didn't hear.

"The ages of the children will be about ten. They will need support and care like any other young being."

"I know we don't have the best past for being the _caring _type" Vexen nods, "but we all understand that we will need to treat them right. We will take care of their general education and help train their magic."

"…I am considering to let the plan go ahead" the King says simply. The men don't know what to think about that. Well, it's better then nothing. There is a knock at the double doors. "Come in." The door opens with a bang, and a wide-eyed Sora and an enraged Riku are standing in the frame. Just what the moment asked for. The men stand in shock. The King blinks in surprise. "What are you boys going here?"

"When we heard about this idea, Riku wanted to come" Sora explains, nodding over to his friend.

King Mickey shakes his head, sighing. "I can handle things by myself, Riku."

"I'm not judging your abilities, Your Highness" Riku says confidently, breezing past the glaring ex-Nobodies to stand in front of the desk. "However I thought it was our duty as Keyblade Masters to attend important matters. Especially with is sort of problem." He leans forward on his hands. "Surely you are not going to grant this request."

"I said I am considering. Nothing is final as of yet."

"Riku." Vexen approaches the young man gingerly, being as nice as possible with him. "This is between us and King Mickey. I understand you are--"

"What were you thinking!" Riku spits at him, them, not really phrasing his words as a question. "Reproduction? Producing creatures with fake hearts? Fake hearts are too close to no hearts at all. Just sounds like another version of the Organization. Of you all."

"That's a bit much, don't you think, boy?" Xaldin grumbles, his bushy brows knitting together as he pulls a angry face.

"Well, _no offence_, but you guys don't have the best record. Do they, Sora?" The younger boy doesn't want to get in too deep with this tension and grief, but he nods all the same, very slightly.

"Hey, everyone has done things they later regret" Xigbar points out.

"True" Zexion sneers, waltzing over to Riku in four strides. "So true. You of all people should know that, Riku. Remember your little mishaps." The boy's eyes narrow as the young man continues to stare him out. "What is it with you? Everything we do seems to be a crime in your eyes."

"Zexion. Please don't." Lexaeus rests his hand on his lover's shoulder, to try to calm him but Zexion just shrugs him off. Nothing against him, but Zexion is too pissed off with Riku at the moment.

"What we do is always against everything in your books. Like me and Lexaeus. You can't except the fact we have always cared for each other."

"Nobodies don't care."

"Riku. That is enough" the King says sternly, but Riku isn't listening.

"Gods know how the children will be like. You lot are a poor choice to be carers. Heart or no heart, you can't shrug off old lives off like the skin of a snake. Like you for example. You're the Cloaked Schemer; cold, cruel and controlling. What would you do to a little boy or girl? Why would you want th--?"

"Maybe I _want_ to have a child, Riku!" Zexion bellows at him, and everything goes eerily quiet, and Zexion is only just releasing what he had said and blushes deep red. He places a hand over his opening mouth, feeling everyone just staring at him. He looks at Lexaeus through his curtain of hair. Never during the years of being with him has he seen his lover so stunned, so overcome… Quickly and sharply, Zexion grabs his jacket, knocking over his chair over in the process and escapes out of the door, brushing Sora out of the way.

"Zexion!" Lexaeus gives Riku a deadly glare, which makes the boy gulp loudly before running after his dearest down the corridor. The young man is trying to shrug on his jacket as he walks away. "Zexion. Where are you going?"

"To wait in the ship" Zexion hisses. "I'm not staying to be insulted and to be made a fool of." Those large, loving hands take hold of his shoulders and he stops, sighing, melting under the touch.

"Please don't do this" his lover sooths, turning him around so they are face to face. The man caresses his hair, stroking his cheek. "Please don't let this get to you." Lexaeus speaks to him in the most calming voice, and Zexion feels very silly for acting like a brat. "…You want this?" Lexaeus asks. "You want these children, Zexion?"

"…I-I don't know what I want, or what to think or feel anymore" Zexion whimpers. "I don't know if I'm coming or going, or if I want to cry or laugh, or what."

"…What do you feel about us?" Lexaeus asks, holding his hands. "Do you understand that?"

"Of course" Zexion insists, sounding ever so sure. "I love you dearly. My heart knows that…" He trials off and swallows nothing. "…But I feel like I'm in need of something." He looks up at his beau, eyes large. "…I _think _I want these kids," he admits. "I _think_ I _need_ these kids. I don't know why, but I do. I might be crazed and losing it big style, but I just…" He reaches out to hold Lexaeus' chin in his fingers, and he lowers his voice. "I adore you very much" he tells the man, "and your love for me is more then enough… but I just feel like I want to share our love with someone else…" He beats down a blush, and looks away from Lexaeus' warm smile. "Does that sound strange to you?"

"From your lips, a little," Lexaeus sooths. He cups Zexion's cheek with his careful hand and gently moves his head so they are facing each other again. "But remembering how nice Ienzo was, it doesn't sound so outright bizarre." He bows his head and whispers in his ear. "You can love children as well as me, Zexion. Parental love is completely different from romantic love."

"...I find this all too scary."

"It's human nature to nurture. You're being human."

"For once."

"It's alright." He pulls the boy into his arms and kisses his hair. "Whatever happens, whatever you want, I'll keep an eye out for you. Making sure nothing bad happens to you, or any little ones who might come along."

"Hmm…Wait." The boy pulls away slightly, staring up at Lexaeus with questioning look. "Do… _you_ want children too? _You_ want kids?"

Lexaeus shrugs, still smiling. "Maybe."

"…You jerk" Zexion laughs. He gives him a mild whack on the shoulder. "Not telling me that. I would have never have guessed."

"I'm surprised you haven't worked it out by yourself" the man chuckles. "I thought I was giving out that feeling for ages."

"I thought that too" Zexion grins, shaking. "But that look at your face in there said otherwise…" He trials off, smiling softly then pushes up on his toes to kiss Lexaeus' lips. The man sighs contently at the touch, returning the kiss with no hesitation. As they pulls away, he caresses Zexion's cheek lovely.

"We are such nitwits, aren't we?" he sooths, and Zexion nods and laughs, agreeing.

"Yes. We are… Errm," he pulls away, seeing King Mickey standing there. Both men feel caught.

"…How long have you been standing there, Sire?" Lexaeus asks.

"Long enough" the King smiles, walking over. "Heard enough too."

"...I am truly sorry for my behaviour, Your Majesty," Zexion pleads, bowing to the mouse. "I have been acting terribly."

"It's fine, Zexion" the King tells him, taking his hand to pat it friendly. "Please don't take Riku's words too personally. He hasn't been the same boy since Xehanort's Heartless and all. You can't blame him for being slightly paranoid."

"Yes," Zexion nods, smiling. "I know he is only looking out for the best interests of those he cares about."

"Right. Just like you two look out for one another." The men give each other confident smiles at this. The Mouse King sighs again, more light-hearted. "You two really do care for each other… I'm sure you will give the same amount of care and affection to the little ones." The men's eyes widen, mouths hang open a touch from the shock.

"What?" they asks together.

King Mickey smiles, giving a cheerful laugh. "From what I have seen today… I have decided to allow this plan to go ahead."

"Really?" Vexen asks in a shrilled, stricken voice as he, Xaldin and Xigbar come down the hall to them. "Y-You're letting us go through with this?"

"Yep," the King points a stern finger at him, "but I'm keeping a watchful eye on this. You need to treat these children with kindness and let them _be _children. I will have the Committee report on the process to me, Sora and Riku will come for frequent checks and I also wish to see all twelve of them for myself a few mouths afterwards. Maybe at one of the formal get-togethers I host."

"O-Of course" Vexen stutters. "I will need to get the material and equipment of this from Never Was first--"

"I will send for them" the mouse tells him. "People who will be save going there. How long will it take to create all twelve children?"

"Ah, a mouth or two. Replica took little time to make. The children will defently take longer."

"All the time you need." King Mickey shakes them all by the hand, before handing back to the library. "I wish you all the best of luck." He can hear the men mutter to each other in shock and glad surprise as he walk through the doors, closing them behind him. Sora and Riku are waiting for him. Riku looks ashamed.

"I am so sorry, Mickey" he mumbles. "I should have controlled myself."

"It's alright, Riku" the mouse sooths, patting the boy on the arm. "Just don't lose your temper next time. We must have faith in them. Give then a second chance. As everyone did with you, and with Ansem."

"Your Majesty" Sora pipes up, "what are we going to do now?"

"Now?" The Mouse King sits and smiles warmly at his young friends. "Now we will have lunch... and we will watch the Organization with great curiosity."

* * *


	11. Realizing that Nothing

**Just One More Chance.**

**Chapter XI.**

"_Happiness is _**Realizing That Nothing **_is too important_" - Antonio Gala.

---

Vexen comes into the room grandly, with a smug smile on his face. As if he had done something he is really proud of.

"Oh, good! You are all here." Everyone looks at him suspiciously.

"What did you do, old man?" Xigbar asks, arching his brow.

"Nothing. I have done nothing at all." He sits down at the table and folds his arms, being more strange then normal. "I just so happen to know something… The genders of the children." They all lean in with great anticipation. It's been only awhile, and it's all going so fast too. The development of their young is improving everyday.

"Don't leave us in suspense, Vexen" Xigbar grins. "Tell us."

"Well, I'm not sure if you have the sexes you were hoping for but…" He takes a short pause for dramatic effect, and to annoy the others farther, and then says bluntly; "Larxene, Marluxia, Xaldin, Axel and myself will have girls. The rest are boys." Everyone looks around, smiling. Well, almost everyone.

"Damn" Axel huffs, sulking. He crosses his arms. "I wanted a boy."

"Be grateful that you are getting a kid at all" Zexion scoffs.

"Yeah, but a girl? I don't know what to do with little girls! ...And why is Marluxia getting a girl after the way he treated Naminé?"

"Says you" the accused man snorts. "You said you would chop through her to get to me!"

"Stop nattering you two" Larxene hisses. "You're like a couple of old women."

"Five girls and seven boys, eh?" Luxord says, smiling and shaking his head. "Not a bad number, is it?"

"No, it's not." Vexen leans back, rocking his chair slightly. "I suggest you think about living arrangements and the like before they awake in a few weeks. Time _is_ running out now."

------

The kitchen table is covered in forms and apartment property article from the local newspaper, as the couple are currently trying to find a bigger place to live. A one bedroom, small flat will not house four people comfortably for long. The little boys can stay on the sofa for a little while, but not forever. Lexaeus decided that they needed a break from flat hunting and have some lunch. He made the sandwiches and Zexion made them some iced tea.

"I didn't think that kids would change our lives so much" the young man sighs as he pulls the crusts off his bread and eats them first. "Having to move to a three-bed place and prepare everything for them before we even see their faces."

"…We'll have to buy them beds when we move" Lexaeus says quietly.

"Hmm." They think to themselves for a moment, contemplating the next few weeks, mouth, years to come. It's hard to think that far forward in time. It's too hard to predict the future. "…Lexaeus?"

"Hmm?" Zexion reaches forward and takes hold of Lexaeus' free hand.

"…What do you think about all of this now? Now that its actually happening, what do you think about being guardians, and looking after two little boys?" Lexaeus puts down his drink and squeezes his lover's hand back lovingly.

"To be honest, I'm not quite sure what to think."

"I see." Zexion brings his other hand up and cups Lexaeus' fingers with both palms. "…We will just have to improvise, as usual."

"Mm."

"…Do you think we will be any good at playing parents?"

"We will just have to see what happens."

Zexion sits up properly and smiles slightly. "We will have to feed them," he says, "and bathe them, and care for them, and teach them right from wrong."

Lexaeus gives a short laugh. "Will we be good teachers of moral lessons?" Zexion shrugs. He tries to expanded his list, as he plays with Lexaeus' hand.

"There is their education too, and children cost a small fortune in clothing, and toys. And when they get ill, we have to nurse them back to health." He finds a small cut on the tip of the man's index finger from preparing the salad for the sandwiches and caresses his lips against it. "And we have kiss their boo-boos when they scrap their skin."

Lexaeus chuckles, combing his fingers through Zexion's hair. "I never thought you would say 'boo-boo' Zexion."

"That's what wounds are called when you deal with children" the boy smiles.

"5-years-olds, yes. Ours will be a little older."

"Same difference." Zexion moves slowly, sliding causally onto the man's welcoming lap. He wraps his slim arms around his neck. He smiles sweetly. "We will have to name them too."

"Good Gods." Lexaeus sighs, holding his partner close. "I haven't thought of that."

"Oh really, Lexaeus. How hopeless of you." Zexion traced little circles into the broad chest. "I've being thinking--"

"Here we go."

"Shut up and listen. I was thinking… about names and…" He lowers his voice, smile now lovingly. "I think your boy should be named after you."

Lexaeus blinks at him, arching a brow. "What?"

"Not exactly. Obviously. We can't have confusion over whose who. We can just call him Lex… What do you think?"

Lexaeus pulls a unsure face. "I don't know about that Zexion."

"Why not?"

"It just seems a little…" Lexaeus bites his lip. "I don't know, possessive? No, that's not the right word… It's just, he should really have his own identity, and not have mine." Zexion understands now. He rests his forehead against Lexaeus', nuzzling his face.

"You think that, because he will be named after you, he will be tarred with the same brush when it comes to your past and reputation even more so then he will. Am I right?"

"I guess" the man grumbles. Zexion kisses his jaw.

"Sorry. I just thought it would be kind of sweet if the boy was named after yo-- I-I mean I though it would be nice, or fitting to share your name with him… or something like…" the boy blunders. Why did he say that? Lexaeus' smile is an amused one, making Zexion furrow his brow. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Deep down, Ienzo still lives" the large man purrs, running skilled fingers through silky hair again.

"Yes." Zexion agrees sharply. "Deep, deep, _deep _down." Lexaeus laughs under his breath, peaking the boy's cheek.

"It's a very good suggestion, love… Maybe. If we can't think of any other name." Zexion rolls his eyes. They are not going to find another name. "So what about your little lad, hmm?" Lexaeus asks, curiously. "You must have you thought of a name for him too."

"Yes. I have." Zexion furrows his brow a little. "I'm not that foolish to forget naming my own child." He relaxes his face again. "…I think I'll call him Maxi" he adds, smirking a little.

"Maxi?" Lexaeus echoes.

"Yeah." Zexion looks pleased with his choice. "Maxi. Short for Maximus."

Lexaeus blinks at him. "Why Maximus?"

"Because it means 'greatness' in Latin. It's a brilliant name."

"I think someone is blowing their own trumpet a little too loudly."

Zexion snorts at that. "Well, Lex means 'warrior', so I don't know what you're chatting about …Lexaeus?"

"Hmm?"

"…Are we really going to get through this? I mean, a young child is a big responsibility. Two is just madness."

"As long as we try" Lexaeus tells him, patting his mop of hair, "we'll be good enough."

"I hope so. I hate failing at anything."

"I know you do."

"…_By the way_…"

"Yes?"

Zexion tilts his head to the side, grinning cheekily up at his partner. "_You're_ the mother."

Lexaeus chuckles and plants a kiss on Zexion's brow. "Of course, dear."

------

Zexion sighs contently, breathing in Lexaeus' scent, now mixed with sweat and other liquids, listening to the deep thumping in his broad chest. He likes this feeling after lovemaking; the warmth of their skin and the bed sheets, the weightless, tingly sensation in his muscles and the not-caring about how messed up his hair is nor how damp and sticky he is. He just wants to stay snuggled up to his lover and bathe in the afterglow. Feel the man's lips kiss his hair and nuzzling his crown. It's very pleasant. He giggles as long fingers run up and down the curve of his backside, tickling him.

"What time is it?" he mumbles. Lexaeus opens his eyes a touch, and glances at the clock at the side table.

"Twenty to one, round about."

"Oh, it's lunch time." Zexion stretches his body out like a dozy, dopey cat, almost purring like one. "Don't you just love these lazy Saturdays?"

"Completely," the man agrees, ruffling his tangled hair. "We won't be having intermit little rumps during the day when the striplings come."

"I know. One of the downsides of being a minder. You can't have sex when the charges are up and about the place."

"True." The man pulls his darling closer, almost cradling him on his arm. "…We should see Vexen tomorrow. To ask he when he believe they will be waking up. We should be there when they do."

"I want to be there. It's so close now." Zexion grunts as he shifts onto his back, trying to find a new comfy position. "Do you think they will act like us?"

"Being Replicas, it would be likely that they will have picked up some characteristic from us" Lexaeus shrugs. "Hopefully not the bad ones."

"Gods. That will be terrible." The boy smiles and tugs Lexaeus down, pulling him on top of his body. "Come here. I think I'm ready for some more fun."

"Goodness sake" Lexaeus groans, but he's smiling. "Zexion, you're going to tire me out."

"Ha. Wait until you become a guardian," the boy teases. "Between me and two lads, you'll be shattered. You're going to be the stay-at-home one after all."

------

They set off to see Vexen quite early, knowing that the scientist sleeps like a log until late morning but they don't care about that. Where the man lives in the castle is located on the higher levels, with his own private kitchen and small study when he was not in the laboratories farther down. He was living good. Lexaeus and Zexion left the flat at about six, took a detour for an half-an-hour's breakfast, then made their way with a bag of jam doughnuts in hand, in case Vexen was irritable when they arrive.

"Sometimes I feel sorry for Vexen" Zexion says softly, and Lexaeus arches a brow at him.

"Why do you?"

"Because he's trapped in the castle all the time."

"No, he's not. He goes out into the city with us all the time. Remember, we went to dinner with everyone. Vexen loved it. He wouldn't shut up unless he was drinking."

"Yeah, but he lives at his work and he is the only one of us who does so. He must get pretty lonely." The boy knocks at the correct door and they waits for a moment. After a long time, Zexion gets inpatient and he knocks again. Very loudly. This time, the sounds of all the locks on the other side of the door turning are heard. "He must have been still asleep, the loafing git."

"You just said you felt sorry for him."

"It doesn't give him the right to be a snooze." They fall silent as the final bolt clicks and the door swings open freely, accidentally thumping against the wallr, which is not very Vexen-like behaviour... That's because its not Vexen.

The one who has answered the door is a little girl.

She is tiny compared to the men, her height only reaching under Zexion's chest and she looks no older then ten-years-old. She is very skinny. Her long bare legs and knees look bony from under her tartan skirt. Her face is thin, and pale with a sharp chin, and high cheekbones, and a wide forehead, all of which make her look eerily-wise for her age, but her nose is small and sloped, and her pigment green eyes are large and have a glossed shine to them, which make her look more faithfully youthful. Her hair is ash-blonde and shoulder-length; straight but with untidy cowflicks at the end and with a slight willow's peak.

Lexaeus and Zexion are shocked to the core, their eyebrows raised and hands fisting just so. This can't be… Vexen's little lass so to speak, can it? It's too early for this. Then again, the likeness is troubling uncanny. The men just stare at the girl, and the girl stares back, although looking very curious and questioning, not surprised like them. Lexaeus clears his throat and smiles nervously, being as friendly as possible.

"Ahem. Erm… Hello. What is your name, little one?"

"…_Xaviera_" she answers slowly, dragging her name out. She takes a confident step forward towards them. Zexion takes a quick half-step back. "Are you Lexaeus and Zexion?"

"Yes. We are."

"Are you here to see Daddy?"

"…If that's what you call Vexen, yes. We would like to see him."

"Oh. Come in." Xaviera skips into the living room ahead of them, leaving the men to follow. Very, very slowly. Zexion grips onto Lexaeus' shirtsleeve. They whisper to each other.

"This is a dream, right? Because there is no way that one of them can be walking around yet."

"…I think Vexen did something to her" Lexaeus mumbles back. "To make her wake up early."

"Sounds like him," the boy growls, shaking his head. "So much for treating them like children." They turn into the living room, and they can't see Vexen anyway. "…Erm, where is Vexen, Xaviera?" The girl rocks on the heels of her feet, her hands behind her back.

"He's still asleep" she answers, sounding polite. "He had to do lots of paperwork yesterday night. I'll waking him up for you." She skips away again, and the men (almost) literally collapse onto the sofa.

"She's scaring me" Zexion says with a nervous laugh. Lexaeus is pulling a unsure face. "What's wrong?"

"I think we are sat on her bed" the man grumbles quietly. Well, there is a blanket draped on the back of the sofa, and all the cushions are piles up on one end. Zexion shivers.

"We are in a little girl's bed… Not the most nicest thing to admit."

"Ah... Good morning." Vexen, still in his pyjamas, walks in, shrugging on a night robe. He looks guilty. They are wordless for a moment.

"…We brought doughnuts" Lexaeus smiles, waving the paper bag in his hand around.

"Oh. Yes. Thank you." Vexen doesn't know where to look. "Nice for you to drop by." Xaviera appears from right behind him, arms folded and a pompous little grin on her face.

"I told you we have company" she jeers. "But _nooo_, you didn't believe me. You thought I was playing mind games."

"Alright" the man growls at her. "No one likes a smartass." He turns towards his friends again and nods back into the hallway. "Come to the kitchen." The men sit around the square kitchen table - Vexen makes them coffee first - and the young miss lingers by the door, leaned up against the frame.

"…Would you like a doughnut, Xaviera?" Zexion asks, being friendly, and practicing talking to children as he holds up one of the sugar treats towards her. She nods silently and talks over, taking it from his hand. She studies it for a moment with a thoughtful expression, turning it around in her hands, getting her fingertips coated in bits of sugar.

"What do you say when someone give you something, Xaviera?" Vexen asks.

The girl smiles at Zexion. "Thank you."

"You're quite welcome" Zexion smiles back with a slight nod of the head. Xaviera turns the flattened sphere around one more time, finding the right point she wanted to start at and opens her mouth wide.

"Wait a second." Vexen stops her verbally and she closes her mouth again. "Have you had any breakfast yet?"

"Nope" Xaviera smirks at him, and she takes a quick bite of dough before he can do anything. Vexen furrows his brow at her, and a feeling of amusement makes Zexion and Lexaeus smile at the scene. Xaviera is not paying attention to the men. She is far too busy enjoying her ever first doughnut and squeezing it lightly so she can lap up the jam inside like a bat at a flesh wound.

"You should have something proper to eat" Vexen tells her. She is not really lisening.

"I'm sorry for giving her the doughnut, Vexen" Zexion says, but the man shakes his head.

"It's not your fault." He glares at the child. "She should know better." Xaviera looks at him for a fleeting moment, then stuffs her last bite into her mouth, before licking her fingers clean of the stickiness with the tip of tongue. Vexen was just about to say something about washing her hands in the sink, but goes against it. He knows it will just fall on deaf ears anyway.

"…May I have another?" the girl asks, look pleading. Vexen sighs, waving a hand at her in a feed-up manner.

"Let her." Zexion gives her one more doughnut and she takes it with another thank you. She eats it more slowly, taking her time now. A small smile is on her sticky lips.

"…So," Lexaeus looks from the girl to Vexen, "why is… _Xaviera _awake, and when were you going to tell us about her?" The scientist sucks air through his teeth, stretching his hair. He is trying to find the right words.

"…I was going to tell you all."

"Sure."

"We believe you."

Vexen takes a moment to think about everything, all the while, pulling Xaviera onto his lap, because she has nowhere to sit and to make sure that she won't drip red jam all over her jumper, which will be murder to get rid of later.

"…I think I tampered with her too much" he admits. "I grew tired of waiting for her to get up, so I forced the process forward."

"…Are you mad?" Zexion shrieks, pale and eyes wider then before. "You might have killed her."

"The King said to treat them like children," Lexaeus grumbles, annoyed by Vexen's careless behaviour, "not like an experiment, Vexen."

"Oh, please" the elder scoffs. "They are both. She is both. An child and an experiment."

"You can't say that in front of her!"

"Oh, I don't mind" Xaviera insists, shaking her head so her long hair bounces around her face and brushes her strong jaw. "I know what I am. I'm a fake." At that, Lexaeus and Zexion fall silent. The girl is so self-aware, she knows that she really is. A fake human. _That's… kind of sad._

"Don't say fake" Vexen tells her, patting her head slightly. "It's not a nice word to use. Especially to describe yourself."

"Yes, Daddy. Sorry Daddy."

"Ah, Xaviera?" Zexion leans forward, meeting eyes with the child. "Why do you call Vexen… 'Daddy'?"

"Because he is" the girl shrugs, like it's obvious. Then she rethinks her statement, nibbling her lip in deep thought. "Well… kind of… sort of… He did give me my genes, which makes me biologically related to him, and we do look alike and everything… I wanted to call him it. It's rude to call him by his name. He doesn't mind anyway." He looks up at Vexen, grinning. "Do you?"

Vexen can't stop a faint smile drifting onto his face. "Not really."

Zexion and Lexaeus look at each other. They should get going. No need to linger around anymore.

"Vexen?"

The man looks at Zexion, returning to his normal neutral expression. "Yes?"

"We should go but… when do you think our boys will be waking up? We want to be there when they do."

"…Next week" Vexen tells them, "if all goes to plan. Like the rest. I'm not going to tamper with them, so it will take more time."

"Thank you." They get up and show themselves out, to leave the man alone with the child on his lap. "Bye Vexen. Bye… Xaviera."

"Goodbye" smiles the girl, waving her fingers at them. Droplets of jam have frozen to her skin. They look like frosty gemstones.


	12. Much Easier to Become

**Just One More Chance.**

**Chapter XII.**

"_It is _**Much Easier to Became **_a father than to be one_." - Kent Nerburn.

---

"Lexaeus, are you awake?" The man opens his eyes and can see Zexion's own shining irises in the dark, looking back at him.

"Yeah. Are you alright?"

"…I want a hug" Zexion mumbles, "I'm cold," and he gets one instantly. He feels better in his beau's arms; warmer and safer. Lexaeus kisses his hair, nuzzling him. He knows what is really troubling his darling.

"It's three now" he whispers. "In a few hours, will we be getting ready to see our young boys… Worried?"

"No. Just… anxious" Zexion admits. "I never had to deal with children before… If Xaviera shook me up the first time I saw her, what will Maxi do to me? And Lex?"

"It'll be alright, Zexion," the older man smiles. "You'll be fine. You're a very adaptable person."

"This is different. I'm too young emotionally to be a guardian, and I can't even care for myself properly." Zexion sighs, and kisses Lexaeus' cheek. "You have to help me, dear. I know I'm going to mess up somewhere."

"No, you're not. Stop putting a negative spin on this." The man nuzzles his neck and the boy chuckles. "If it makes you feel better, I'll be here to help you with anything."

"Thank you." Zexion smiles. He settles himself down again and, with that promise, going back to sleep.

------

The door opens and Xaviera greets them with a large grin. She looks more warmly, suitably dressed these days, due to Vexen buying thicker jumpers and different patterned tights. (Today's is red and black checker squares.) She even has a blue-and-grey striped scarf, which she never takes off.

"'ello Lexaeus" she says in a singsong voice. "'ello Zexion."

"Good morning, Xaviera" Zexion smiles back. He isn't so scared of her anymore; after a week of seeing her toddling after Vexen everywhere and playing with miniature gummi block models while the adults have been working, even helping with their tasks, she has sort of grown on him. Everyone had gotten used to her butting in, and her quarrels with her old man over nothing. "Is Vexen here?" he asks, and the girl shakes her head.

"He's downstairs at the moment" the lass tells him. She locks the door behind her and tugs at his sleeve with her leather-clad hands, protecting anything from accidental freezing, and leads them down the corridor. "I've already seen them."

"Seen who?"

"Your boys." She sees that Zexion looks uncomfortable and she tries to find something nice to say. "They are doing well" she says quietly with a sweet smile. "They should be awake today. Sooner or later."

"'Guess that's fine, isn't it?" Zexion shrugs. Lexaeus places his hand on his shoulder.

"I told you not to be negative" he grumbles.

"I'm not being negative" the boy huffs. "Am I, Xaviera?"

"I have to agree with Lexaeus on this one" Xaviera says factually. Zexion furrows his brow.

"Sorry. I didn't know everyone is my therapist today."

The child leads them farther down into the midway levels of the Castle, to the medical rooms, which are usual used to keep still-sleeping Organization members and those still under physical care, but there are enough rooms for Vexen to keep the Replicas there when they were finished. He put Lexaeus and Zexion's boys together. Just to make things more easier. Xaviera takes them to the right room, just as Vexen is leaving it.

"Oh. Good day." He glances at the door then back to his friends. "They are fine; stable condition, so no problems should happen... Ready to see them?"

"Not really" Lexaeus admits, speaking for the both of them, "but we will see them anyway."

"Fine" Vexen shrugs. He picks up the girl tugging at his belt (being annoying) and supports her on his hip. "…Just don't move them around a lot. They are a deep sleep, but shifting them might disturb them too early or harm them."

"Sure. Understood."

The scientist steps out of the way for them, and they walk into the white, sterile room alone - Zexion needs a helpful, forceful push for Vexen and Xaviera to get moving first - and they gain their first look at twelve-year-old Lex and nine-year-old Maximus …and, to the surprise of the speechless men, they look perfectly normal. Nothing horribly different or abnormal. They are just like any two normal boys slumbering in their beds, in white nightgowns and the safety of the sheets.

Maxi is hard to see, being so wrapped up in his sheets, but it is obvious that he _is_ very much like Zexion. He has the same cow-licked, messy blue-slate hair, which frames his face rather then hide it, and a similar shaped head, though more round; he doesn't have his adult's sharpness and points to the chin and nose, more like softer curves. He is slightly small for his claimed physical age too, like Zexion; his hands and features are tiny and well more defined, compared to a normal child.

Lex is the polar-opposite; they can see his face properly, with no cover in the way. His head is not as angled as Lexaeus'. He has a longer, thinner face, and his looks are not as hollowed. His nose, although proud, is not so roman-shaped and far too snubbed. His hair is dissimilar as well; a little lighter in shade, and shoulder-long and thinker, so his tresses resembles a lion's unruly mane. However, he does bares Lexaeus' strong jaw and broad forehead, and his young, slightly taller-bulkier-then-normal body promises he will be just as big and well-built as his guardian someday.

Both are deep in slumber, both are breathing soft muffling sounds just like the men do in _their_ sleep, and more importantly, they are very much alive. Not dolls. Not toys. They are real. The men just stand there, looking from a distant, too fearful to step forward. Zexion worries his lip almost to bleeding point. He tries to find something to say, _anything_, about _them_.

"They…" He fails, instead moving his hand and grips onto his lover's shirtsleeve. "I'm a little scared" he admits in a whisper. Lexaeus looks at him, and places his hand over the smaller one.

"Me too" he mumbles. "We can be scared together."

Zexion smiles a little, giving a small nod. "Yes. We can do that." He looks back to the beds. "They are nothing to fear, right?" he asks, not expecting an answer. "They are only little children… little boys… who look very much like us - Oh, this is too weird" he finishes with a groan, burying his face in his hands. Lexaeus gives him that familiar squeeze to his shoulder again.

"Maybe we need to take a closer look."

Zexion nods again, taking the first brave, hurried steps forward, to stand exactly between the beds. He swallows dryly. Maxi is scaring him the most at the moment, so he gets closer to Lex. He doesn't look too much like his lover, which eases Zexion somewhat. He dares to touch the boy's face. A light tap first, then a braver, lingering touch, feeling the child's skin and hair under his fingers. Lexaeus watches him, studying body language, and is very surprised as his partner smiles.

"He has really soft hair." Zexion chuckles a little. "And he has strands of copper and red like you do." Lexaeus runs a nervous hand through his own hair. He goes for Maxi instead. He carefully moves cloth and hair out of the way, so the rounded face is more visible. He strokes his pillowed cheek.

"…He's is a spiting image of you, Zexion."

"I know." The young man sighs as he stands properly, folding his arms across his chest. "So this is it. We are officially tied to the sickles of parenthood."

"Yes." Lexaeus turns towards him and kisses Zexion's brow, which is greatly appreciated. "But we will try to be good parents, right?"

"Of course" the boy smiles and he perches himself on the edge of Maxi's mattress. "And now we wait." He notices that as Lexaeus sits on Lex's bed, the child doesn't feel or react to the sudden weight movement. "…For a long time it seems."

------

Lunch time arrived slower then suspected. Hunger got the better of them, so Zexion and Lexaeus retreated for half-an-hour to Vexen's quarters for food, leaving Lex and Maxi to continue sleeping in their medical beds. Zexion finished first and is now making his lone way back to the medic room. Lexaeus told him to wait awhile longer for him, but the boy said he will be perfectly fine by himself. He soon realises his mistake.

He doesn't what to be there alone, without Lexaeus. He needs him, in case something goes wrong, because the boy doesn't understand all of this. About children and caring for them and loving them. He never had to deal with them. Nor Ienzo. Aeleus has dealt with them and, to a certain point, Lexaeus too, but not Zexion. Oh no. He likes children but has no idea how to care for them. He is worrying himself to sickness, and he knows it. He tries to calm down. Takes deep breathes and counts numbers backwards. He is getting himself panicky. This is important, but he just can't get over… over the… fact…

"…Oh dear Gods…"

He can see through the window in the door, and… Maxi… He's awake. First, Zexion doesn't believe it but he must be awake. The child is sat up, hugging his knee, head in arms. Zexion just stands there on the other side of the door, shivering hands over his mouth. He thinks about running off to find Lexaeus or Vexen, to tell them, but he can't. His legs can't move a muscle… and he can't stop looking at the child.

His hands fall his now frowning mouth to under his chin, fingers lacing together. Maxi is not happy. He can tell. Extremity unhappy people curl up when distressed, to embrace and comfort themselves. Zexion knows that much. Then he remembers when he woke up with his new heart for the first time. When he found himself alone in his white bed and white room… he felt like he didn't have a friend in the world.

_He's lonely… The poor boy is lonely._

Zexion takes a deep breath then opens the door, slowly walking in and he can hear Maxi crying. He can't blame the child. If he was that age and woke up in a strange place, Zexion would cry too. He makes his way over to the bed, quietly so he doesn't make a noise and doesn't startle Maxi. He knells down by the bed, and the muffed sounds are louder; little sniffs, sods and a whimper. Such sad sounds and it hurts Zexion for some reason.

He reaches out, only to rest his hand of a shoulder, but before he can touch, Maxi looks up with a sudden gasp, up at Zexion, because he could sense someone. Zexion, startled too, retreats his hand. Maxi's eyes welling up with tears again and he hides under the covers. Zexion sighs. The boy is obviously terrified of everything at the moment. He is self-aware, and is unsure of people he doesn't know… He can't give up with the lad now. He lifts the covers up a little, peering under the cloth to find his charge curled up like a timid hedgehog and he smiles slightly. He put his hand on the Maxi's back, feels him twitch under his touch and his rubs the back slowly, up and down, to sooth him.

"You don't need to be shy with me" Zexion mumbles. "I'm not going to harm you." The boy moves some of his hair to look at Zexion with one blue eye. It's a start. The man carries on. "My name is Zexion, and I'm going to care for you… Are you going to come out? Then I can explain everything to you. Okay?"

After a moment, Maxi nods and he sits up again, sniffs calming and he pushes his hair out of his damp face. He sways a little, still a little tired and dizzy from waking up. Zexion crawls onto the bed, and pulls out a handkerchief from his trouser pocket. "Let's get you cleaned up." He cups his fingers under Maxi's cheek and tilts his head upward, and runs the cloth over his cheeks, getting rid of the moister. Maxi looks up at him as he does, and he seems more relaxed now. Zexion takes this moment to try to explain.

"You're called Maximus" he says quietly. "But for short, you will be called Maxi. Understand?" The boy nods his head and Zexion goes on. "Now, you are a very special boy, Maxi. Because you are an illusionist, and you are uniquely made. You have a handmade heart," he taps the boy's chest for this, "but that doesn't matter. It's very much real anyway… You were made with my genes and my powers, that's why we look so alike… Well, you can't see yourself at the moment, but we do. See," he tugs at one of his own tresses, "we have similar hair, and, the same colour skin. Do you see?" The boy nods again. Zexion smiles a little more; the boy seems rather clever. "I'm going to take care of you, and help you with your powers, and one day, were you are a little older, you are going to be a great mage. One of the best..." He sees something in Maxi's very blue eyes, like he wants to say something. "What's wrong?" The boy just blinks up at him once, twice, then he smiles for the first time, gaining a dimple of his right soft cheek.

"…You smell really nice" he crooks, and he coughs to clear his throat. The man blinks then breaks into laughter, shaking his head. Maxi is too naïve to understand the complexity of his situation. All that he said is not so important at the moment. Just that they are related, and Zexion will care for him are. He is oblivious to the serious happenings. No matter. Zexion will worry about everything when the right time comes. And of all the things he could have said, the lad comments on his aroma. That's quite amusing.

"Thank you" the man replies. "Good to know I'm not smelly…" He moves a little closer, and closer still until he can place his arms around Maxi's waist, and pull him into an embrace. He doesn't know why. He just is. Maxi has no idea what's up with the grown-up.

"What are you doing?"

"It's called hugging" Zexion explains, closing his eyes. "You hug people you like the most."

"…Oh" the boy says quietly, and he puts one arm around Zexion's neck. The man gasps at the movement. This is too much. This is all too much. He carefully presses his nose against the child's scalp. Maxi smells nice too but Zexion can't work out what this new scent is. Maybe it is how new people smell like, like babies. Zexion has never held a infant before, so he can't compare. Yet Maxi is meant to be nine, and not just born… None of this is making any sense to him. His closes his eyes, trying to sort out his thoughts.

"You're shacking a lot" Maxi says, and he's right. Zexion laughs, feeling like the fool.

"I'm a little shocked, emotionally" he explains, pulling back a little to look at the child properly. "It's just… I thought I would never have… You're…" He runs a hand through his hair. "This sort of thing _never happens_." Maxi pulls a thoughtful face and appears oddly upset at the same time, and he looks at his arms, looking at his blue veins under his pale skin and the little mole or freckle here and there.

"I know I'm… a fake of sorts, like you said" he mumbles, and Zexion's eyes widen.

"Y-You're not… a fake" he tells him quickly. "…You're not naturally created, yes, but you're not a proper Replica either… You're you."

"…I know" the boy says.

"What is it like" Zexion smiles, "to be awake?"

Maxi shrugs. "I don't know. I haven't had another experience to compare it to."

Zexion laughs a little. "Of course you haven't. Silly me." He stays quiet for awhile, running his slim fingers through the child's hair, untangling knots tied in his sleep. He couldn't help grinning. Maxi's smile was contagious… and Zexion has noticed the small little dimple on his cheek, just near his mouth. He can't help feeling things. _This little creature, this strange waif , this handcrafted pup… He's mine. _Zexion is slowly gaining a headache and he hopes that he wouldn't faint. _He will be counting on me to care for him, and he will come crying to me if he gets upset… I'll have to be a role model and a provider… Whoever thought this was a good idea is stupid beyond believe. _Maxi cocks an eyebrow.

"You've gone from pale pink to white in very little time" he says quietly. He places his hand against his grown-up's forehead. "Are you ill?"

"…I'm fine" Zexion says slowly, his voice shacking. "I just need to make sure I don't enter vertigo." He takes a drink from the side table, and he feels a little better. He thinks to himself again. _Now I have him, I don't know what to do with him… _He leans down and kisses the boy's brow, because that's the only thing he can think of. The boy widens his eyes at him.

"Wha--"

"That was a kiss" Zexion says. "You do that to loved ones too."

"Oh," Maxi rubs the stop of his head and smiles slightly. He yawns too. Long and loud as he speaks. "I guess that's okay." Zexion laughs.

Outside the door, Lexaeus has been watching most of this. He just leans himself against the doorframe and studies Zexion and his look-a-like. At first, the man had felt a twinge of jealously, by the way his lover was showing such affection towards someone else, but it didn't stay long. Maxi is just a child, and he is more like Zexion's "_son"_ then anything. Zexion will love him, and will always be _in love_ with Lexaeus. Despite his worrying, his young beau is doing quite-well. A bit wary, but fine; talking calmly to the boy, petting his hair and smiling all the time. Lexaeus is quite proud of him. He looks at this eerily sweet tableau for a moment, before walking inside.

"Zexion?" The boys on the bed look up at him, and Zexion smiles.

"Lexaeus." Maxi shuffles back, timid and scare of the giant stranger in the room, and he hugs his knees to hide behind them. Zexion grab his hands, shaking his head kindly, still with a smile. "No, no. Don't be frightened" he tells him. "He won't harm you. Quite the opposite actually." Maxi uncurls slightly and Zexion waves his partner over. "Come here." Lexaeus slowly walks over and carefully sits on the edge of bed next to his lover. The little boy is watching him with large, pretty eyes and it's making him feel nervous. The boy is wary of him, because he is a stranger, that's why he is looking at him like that. That's all. Zexion strokes his strong chin fondly. "He's only been awake for a little while and is still a little confused" he whispers. "Be nice."

Lexaeus nods. "Of course." The young man nods back, and turns around to face Maxi, who is waiting patiently for him.

"This is Lexaeus" Zexion says softly to the boy, and he reaches back to rest his hand on his lover's knee. "He is… very special to me," he explains, "and I care for him a lot." He gives Lexaeus a smile over his shoulder, and the giant man smiles back. "We _both_ adore each other very, very much… and we live together." He turns back to Maxi, who is now looking curious, "and when you and Lexaeus' boy are well enough, you're coming to live with us too." He lowers his voice slightly. "I know he is very big and very muscular, and seems a little scary because of that but he is a big softie really. Especially with children." Maxi looks at Zexion for a moment, then looks up at Lexaeus. The man smiles warmly and the boy finally smiles back. Now seeing that Lexaues is nice and not a threat, he shuffles forward, reaching out with his hand.

"Hello Lexaeus."

"Hello to you too Maxi" the man grins. He takes the boy's hand and the size difference makes Zexion laugh. Maxi's entire hand is fanned across Lexaeus' palm but only just covers the distance. Lexaeus curls his fingers around the tiny hand and shakes informally, gently. "It's nice to meet you. Finally."

"Although I've been here all the time" Maxi smiles, and he yawns again. He feels almost jetlagged. Lexaeus lets go of his hand and Zexion makes the child lie back against his.

"If you're tired, you should sleep more" he sooths. The boy shakes his head, locks of slate hair bouncing.

"I'm only a little drained" he insists, rubbing his lidded eyes. "I'm more hungry then tired."

"I'll find some food for you" Lexaeus offers, standing up. "I better get Vexen too."

"Yes. Thank you Lexaeus" Zexion grins. The man leaves again, and Maxi pulls the duvet to his chin, grinning.

"He's nice."

"He _is_ nice" Zexion agrees. "He's a lovely man."

"Will he care for me too?" the boy asks.

"He will" the man chuckles. "He more or less cares for me now, and he will watch over you and Lex as well."

"Lex?" Maxi looks to his right, and sees the other boy sleeping away in the next bed, looking very blissful and out of it. "He's Lex; Lexaeus' boy." He tilts his head to the side. "I can tell. He looks like him, like I look like you. Right?"

"Yeah." Zexion takes his glass of water and has another slip. "We'll all be together. All… four of us."

"…When you say that Lexaeus is special to you," the boy says, "just how special is he?" Zexion chocks a little on his drink. He wasn't suspecting that question and his cheeks flush a little.

"…Ermm-- well-- it depends on what you consider special, little one" he says, trying not to show his embarrassment. "What… do you consider in a special relationship?"

"…Lots of love" Maxi shrugs after a moment of thinking. "And those hugs and kisses. Being nice to each other. That sort of thing." Zexion chews the inside of his mouth. _Good thing you don't understand adult romance yet._

"Well, yes, we do that stuff. We're nice to each other and kiss a lot. That's what we do."

"…Can I have another kiss?" the boy beams, sitting up again. "I mean, only if you want to." Zexion laughs. This child is a sucker for affection, just like Ienzo was… and himself now. He leans forward a little and pushes away cowlicks from the boy's forehead.

"I don't see why not." He presses his lips against Maxi's skin, and Vexen comes flying into the door, lab coat thrown on. Zexion's eyes widen at him. "Vexen, what the hell--"

"You should have told me as soon as the child had opened his eyes!" the scientist complains at him, rattling through drawers as he searches for equipment. Maxi tugs at Zexion's shirtsleeve. His eyes go large and wary-looking, like when Lexaeus had walked in the first time.

"Is he a friend too?"

"Yes," the young man sighs, placing an arm around the lad's shoulders. "This is our mad old Vexen. Without him and his scary mind, you wouldn't be here."

"I may be old and crazy but I can still hear," Vexen snorts.

------

Lexaeus managed to find a meal of Maxi, but it is spaghetti in tomato sauce, and the boy is finding it hard get the stringy pieces of pasta onto the fork and into his mouth. He is more good at getting the sauce _around_ his mouth.

"No. Like this." Zexion takes the utensil from the child's hand and shows him how to twist the fork around to twine the spaghetti on the fork's teeth to the right size for the boy's mouth. He returns it to the child and Maxi lifts it to his lips. He sucks up the last bit of sting dangling from his mouth with a slurp sound. Zexion attacks him with his hankie again, mopping up the sauce splattered on his cheeks. "Are all children like this?" he asks Lexaeus, although not looking at him. "Are they all clean for awhile, then completely mucky minutes later?" The man sitting on the other bed, very close to still slumbering Lex, shrugs.

"Seems like that." Zexion has managed to remove most of the red from the lad's face. Maxi has another forkful of food, and sauce drips to down his chin, which Zexion cleans up again. Lexaeus rolls his eyes. _He is just going to have more pasta and get messy again. _"Zexion, may I have a word with you?"

The boy looks at him. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Lexaeus stands and nod towards the door casually. "Just a quick word."

"Well. Alright then." The young man tells the child they will only be just outside, then follows his lover into the corridor. He crosses his arms at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing bad" Lexaeus insists. "Nothing serious. You are just mollycoddling Maxi too much." He has to chew down a smirk as Zexion's eyes widen and turn round, and his voice strains.

"I am not mollycoddling him" he says in one breath. "I'm was just cleaning him up."

"Every time he takes a bite?"

"Who's fault is it for giving him sauce to mess himself up with in the first place? I just don't want him to make a state of himself."

"…Zexion."

"Yeah."

"Stop worrying."

"I'm not worrying." Lexaeus rests his hands on the boy's shoulders, and he can feel him shuddering. Zexion bites his lip. Maybe he is a little.

"No one is asking you to be super dad" the elder smiles. "Just relax and be yourself."

"…But what if the real me scares him?" Zexion asks timidly. Lexaeus chuckles.

"You won't. He already likes you." He kisses his brow tenderly. "Just be calm. Alright?"

Zexion laughs softly. "Alright." As they go back inside, Maxi drops his fork into his empty bowl with a loud clatter, and holds it up with a pleased, messy smile from ear to ear.

"All done." Zexion blinks at the bowl in surprise, taking it from him, staring into the bottom.

"That was fast."

"Very." Lexaues chuckles as he sits again. "I wonder where he puts it all."

------

It's ten minutes past midnight. Zexion is curled up with Maxi on the bleached bed, fast asleep. Lexaeus takes another look at them from Lex's bed, over his magazine. It's strange but he cannot help himself from looking. He thought he would hate sharing his lover's affection with someone else. However… he does not care at the moment. Maybe because he's tired and not thinking straight. Maybe. He knows it's a different type of attention, but it still feels strange. That, and Maxi looks so much like Zexion, it is basically creepy, and he did not want to go near. It's like a horror film where the clones take over. Not that he thought foul about the child. He knew that the boy could not help anything.

He finds himself playing with his own look-alike's hand again, and drops it. Again. What a strange habit. He sighs to himself, pulling off his reading glasses and placing them and the magazine on the side table. Now he understands what Vexen meant by being inpatient. It is a trying, unnerving wait. It's nice watching Lex sleep, seeing him so peaceful and still, but it would be nice to talk to him and see him smile, like Maxi does with Zexion. The young man is quite lucky with that.

Lexeaus yawn, shifting into a more comfortable position. Maybe he should take a leaf from his love's book and go to sleep. Maybe Lex will be awake in the morning. That will be nice. Then they can have breakfast… It's not going to work like that. At first, with his eyes closed, Lexaeus thinks it's Zexion or Maxi making a whining noise in their sleep, but when the whine turns to a throaty groan, he sobers up and sits up, seeing Lex shift and his eyes fluttering. All the process of waking up.

Lexaeus debates waking Zexion but it's a little too late for that. He will have to deal with this by himself. First the boy moans, shifting around a little, and he rubs his face with tired movements, before leaning up on his hands. His arms shakes unsteadily. He blinks his dark, shining eyes and a little stream of salty water runs down his cheek, which Lex automatically rubs away without thinking, soft and gentle from his skin. He has to be careful with children, particularly new ones, special ones.

"Are you alright?" the man asks quietly, voice low and kind. Lex holds himself up on quacking arms and a grumbled whimper breaks from his throat, as if he can't locate his vocal cores at this very moment. His arms give way and Lexaeus catches him before he lands face first on the bed. "Easy now, little one." He shifts his hold and sits up a little more, so Lex is against his chest, curled up against him. The poor stripling is almost out of it, his body clock out of touch with normal time. He shivers madly as nerve endings start to feel the room's chill and Lexaeus keeps his arms around him, stroking his back and arms to calm him.

He knows how to treat children, how to relax them, and soon Lex is still, warmer and is pressed up against him. After a moment, Lexaeus cupping the lad's chin between his fingertips, tilting his head upwards. The boy's blinks slowly at him. His eyes make Lexaeus' heart lurch. They were like his, yes, but they were… different… and lovely. Deep and shining and a gorgeous shade of sapphire. They look unique on the child.

"…Are you alright?" Lexaeus asks again softly, and Lex only nods slightly. The man reaches for a glass on the table and places it against the boy's just parted lips. "Drink a slip of water. It will make you feel better." Lex understands and drinks, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand afterwards. Lexaeus placed the tumbler back down, and tries to coax something from his child, stroking his cheek with one of his fingers. "Can you speak?" he asks.

"..I-I think" Lex crooks, his voice thick and sounding mucus-coated. He coughs and clears his throat. "I can," he corrects himself, sounding much better. His voice is lighter then Lexaeus', not yet broken but he has a similar grumble in the back. Lexaeus smiles fondly, drawing the blankets around the lad.

"It's nice that you're finally awake, Lex" he sooths. "We've been waiting for you."

"We?" the boy asks, and he sees the other bed with the two slumbering males laid in it. "Oh." He looks back at Lexaeus. He is still tired, but he tries to keep speaking. "…My name is Lex. Right?"

"That's right" the man nods. He places a hand against his chest, "and I am Lexaeus."

"Yes. L-Lex-ae-us."

"And the young man on the bed is Zexion and the small boy is Maximus."

"…I'll try to remember that."

"You will. We will be living together, just as soon as you are well enough to leave here." Of a smidge of a moment, Lexaeus thinks about finding Vexen, but he dismisses that thought quickly. Lex is too tired to have fluids removed from his body and to be fussed over. Instead, the man keeps his boy wrapped up and cosy, running his hand gently through the kid's bushy mop. Lex simply plays with Lexaeus' other hand, as if it is a puzzle box, and he is trying to solve out its answer. The cogs in his mind start to turn.

"…Am I going to be as tall as you?" Lex asks, after a moment, "and as strong as you when I'm older?" He knows what Lexaeus is to him, which doesn't worry the man that much. Vexen did say the children will be very self-aware

"…It's very likely" he smiles. Lex shuffles closer still. "Are you alright?"

The boy shrugs. "'Guess. I'm feeling dizzy and disorientated."

"Me too, but for different reasons."

"Hmm." Lexaeus was suspecting tears, a tantrum, or maybe just a mood swing. However, Lex is quite the opposite. He is calm and quiet. He is in control of himself… or he is too tired to have a moody turn. One or the other… "Do I scare you?" Lex asks, sounding upset. Lexaeus is caught off-guard.

"Excuse me?"

"…Do I scare you?" the boy asks again, sitting back his head tilted so his hair fall to the side. Lexaeus can't resist touching the mane of earthy brown and maroon again. Zexion was right; Lex does have soft hair. Unlike Lexaeus', it's thicker, and longer, and has a few knots here and there. His parting is slightly crooked, and he has a few split ends.

"I don't fear you" Lexaeus tells him. "Why should I? You're just a child."

"But aren't I…" Lex pauses, and looks down, making a thoughtful noise. He is not good with words yet. Lexaeus shacks his head, giving Lex's shoulder a careful squeeze.

"I do not. I know that it's all a strange experience, but I don't fear you, nor dislike you."

Timidly, Lex smiles for the first time. "I don't dislike you too." A faint smile brushes Lexaeus' mouth too, softening his craggy features. Lex is not so bad, not so bad…

"Do you need anything?" Lexaeus asks, "something to eat maybe?"

"No, no. I'm fine." Lex yawns, scratching his head. "I don't need anything." Lexaeus leads him to lie down.

"We'll talk more tomorrow" he promises. "I think you need more sleep first. A night of slumber and you will be right as rain tomorrow"

"Yeah." As a impulse reaction, Lex places his arms around Lexaeus' waist and rests his head on his stomach. He is very comfy. "…Good night."

"Yeah… Good night."

It doesn't take long for Lex to fall asleep again, but Lexaeus is very much awake, his arms on either side of the child. He can't believe this. He can't believe what is happening. He can't get over the fact that he has a boy hugging him. His own little boy. The reality of the fact is hard to understand, to believe. He has a reasonability embracing him, sleeping next to him, perfectly fine with his presence. Not many people feel like that about him. This child is trusting him and they hardly know each other. Maybe it's because they are one and the same, in a strange, twisted way that is better left alone.

Slowly, Lexaeus' arms move, his hands resting on Lex's back gently. He idly strokes his hair and the boy mumbles. Lexaeus stops at first, but does it again, smiling as Lex made little noises in his sleep. It amuses Lexaeus, whose eyes are closing too. He can't move, without waking up the child in the process, but he has nowhere to go. He takes one last glance at Zexion and Maxi, then closes his eyes, hand still patting Lex's hair, still awake. It is all quiet in the castle.

* * *


	13. Can Never Quite Understand

**Just One More Chance.**

**Chapter XIII.**

"_A man _**Can Never Quite Understand** _a boy, even when he has been a boy_." - Gilbert K. Chesterton.

---

It's been about two months since the boys awakened, and one-and-a-half months since they had all moved into a larger apartment. It was a awkward start, but slowly Zexion and Lexaeus are starting to feel comfortable with the smaller articles of clothing in the laundry and the extra pairs of shoes at the front door, the four toothbrushes in the bathroom instead of the usual two. The men had to mingle the young lads into their routine, which in turn, made a complete new routine, which can be interrupted from time to time. Depending on if the boys will behave.

The young lad's personalities are now simple to follow, after the first weeks or so with them being here. Lex is the easier child, in a sense. He is mature and quiet, a good listener, like Lexaeus. He can get a bit moody at moments - like any child - but he remains calm at the bests of times. Dirt attracts to him like a magnet, and he sometimes treads mud into the carpets, which Zexion always nags Lexaeus about - The whole "he's _your_ child, _you two _can clean it up" argument comes into play all the time. Apart from that, he is well-behaved with a good-head on his broad shoulders. A great big brother for Zexion's boy.

Maxi can be a real problem however. He bares his guardian's smugness and can be hot-tempered when upset. Yet, he is naïve, and childish. He is extremely shy around people he doesn't know and doesn't understand adult subjects. His immune system is terrible, always gaining stomach-aches and throats filled with mucus. Vexen could have improved _that_ if anything …It is strange, having someone young but very much like your equal, looking up at you, to you as a role model. It is chilling. Sometimes, they would think it was all a dream, a illusion, then have heart attacks the next day when the children come padding in the kitchen for breakfast.

That just have to get used to each other.

All four of them.

-----

Zexion - smile dopey, dressed for work (he now works eight to five on Saturdays, for extra munny) - walks across the kitchen and places a bowl of porridge in front of Maxi.

"Here you go" he says in a singsong voice. The boy is unsure about his parent this morning. Zexion is never _this_ cheerful in the morning.

"Erm… thank you." The child picks up his utensil and is about to take his first spoonful, but he can't… because it's a fork. "Erm" he says again. He holds his unwanted fork up in the air. "Ah, Papa?"

"Hmm?" Zexion looks at him and starts to chuckle. "Oh, sorry Maxi. My mind's in another world today." He gets a spoon from the drawer and gives it to his young charge, taking the fork away to the sink. "Is that better?"

"Yes. Thank you." Maxi tucks into his warm porridge, pouring runny honey in for sweetness, while watching his guardian at the same time, studying his nice smile and listening to his clear humming. He is acting quite strange this morning, and the boy is confused. "Are you alright, Papa?" he asks.

Zexion nods, wiping up a spill on the counter. "I'm feeling great today. Why do you ask?"

"You're… being weird" Maxi says bluntly.

"I am not." Zexion smiles at him and ruffles his hair. "Just because I'm in a good mood, it doesn't make me strange. Right, Lex?" Across the table, Lex glances up from his breakfast and smiles a little.

"You're not weird" the boy says quietly.

"See?" Zexion grins, ruffling his charge's hair again before he waltzed out of the kitchen to wake up Lexaeus. Maxi looks at Lex for answers.

"Why is Papa in such a good mood?"

Lex smirks in a very cheeky way. "Because he and my dad were _canoodling_ last night."

Maxi arches an curious brow. "Canoodling?"

"Yeah," Lex's eyes look devious, "you know; murmuring sweet nothings, stir the passions, hanky panky, ploughing the seeds, dancing the horizontal mambo. You get it, right?" Maxi nods his head slowly, unsure, then he innocently shakes it instead.

"Not really."

"For the love of--! They were making _kissy-faces _at each other."

"But they do that all the time."

"Oh, forget it." Lex turns his attention back to his cereal. "If you don't know, you don't know."

Maxi is deeply confused now. "What don't I know?"

"I'm not saying."

"You can't just saying something then not explain it!"

"Explain what?" Lexaeus, half-a-sleep and sort of groggy, wearing a just thrown-on vest shirt and pair of jeans, walks into the kitchen, in need of caffeine but he gives the boys a tired smile all the same.

"Morning Dad" Lex quickly says, trying to cover his tracks. Maxi does not let it rest. He twists around in his chair and pouts.

"Lex won't explain something."

"It's nothing!"

"Oh?" Lexaeus pours himself a cup of coffee and turns to the boy, still smiling. "And what won't he explain?"

"I don't know," the youngest boy shrugs. "Something about what you and Papa were doing last night." Lexaeus almost chokes on his coffee, coughing loudly.

"Oh, really?" He gives Lex a venomous glare, who in turn, shakes his head quickly, denying everything and anything. "What did he tell you, Maxi?"

"He was being vague." Maxi places his fingers to his chin, remembering. "Something about kissing and planting seeds, whispering sweet something and dancing on the horizon. Something like that anyway." Lexaeus sighs, relaxing. At least Lex had watered it down and used innuendos… then again he should not be says such things at all!

"Lex means that your papa and I were kissing and hugging last night," the man explains "and saying silly things. Tickling each other." He strokes the little boy under his chin and Maxi giggles. "That's all. Lex must have heard us," he looks at the older lad for a brief moment, "when he should have been sleeping and don't staying up reading comics and playing video games. Again."

Lex furrows his brow at the man. "I can't help what I hear. _You two _should have been sleeping."

"Leave it Lex. I don't want to fight this early in the morning." The man sits down at the table and sighs, taking a piece of toast from the rack and spreads on some marmalade. "It's Saturday today," he smiles. "You don't have lessons, so what would you like to do this afternoon?"

"What are we doing this morning?" Lex asks, arching his eyebrows.

"Sora and Riku are coming for their first visit to see you. We are going to the castle to see them." Lex pulls a unpleased face and Lexaeus chuckles. "I know you don't like the idea of meeting them, after everything me and Zexion told you, but we have to. It's only for a little while."

"…Is Papa coming too?" Maxi asks.

"No" Lexaeus says, shaking his head. "He has work today."

"_Oow_," the little boy sulks, bowing his head. Lexaeus strokes his hair, being comforting.

"He'll be home tomorrow, Maxi."

"But he'll be _tired_ tomorrow" Maxi moans. He shovels his porridge around his bowl in mild angry circles. "He's _always_ tired on Sundays and just wants to rest all day."

"Well, work makes him very tired, and he works hard so we have enough munny to live off." The man tilts the boy's head up and smiles at him. "You know he would prefer to stay with us on Saturdays… When he has a holiday, he promises to spend lots of time with you."

Maxi's eyes widen. "He really said that?"

"Of course he did."

The boy brighten up. "Oh. That's okay then."

"Good." Lexaeus lets him go back to eating his breakfast. "Don't let Zexion think you're ungrateful." Zexion comes running in again, looking around for something. He rummages in the drawers and Lexaeus arches a brow at him. "What's wrong, Zexion?"

"Can't find my munny pouch." The young man and walks over to the bits and bots jar on the counter. "I have to get to work. Ah! It's here."

Maxi turns around in his seat, smiling up at Zexion. "Are you in a good mood because Lexaeus was kissing and tickling you last night?" he asks harmlessly. Zexion snaps around shocked, embarrassed and blushing. He looks at him with wide eyes, then at Lexaeus. Lexaeus points at Lex at first, who hides under his hair from him, then he moves his hand around in circles, as if to say "play along." The young man sighs, understanding.

"Yes, Maxi." Zexion ruffs the child's hair. He glances over to his lover for a moment. "Lexaeus is pretty good at kissing, actually… and tickling."

"But kissing is gross."

"There will be a day, in a few years, when you will think that kissing people is brilliant."

"Getting your saliva mixed with others' is _not_ brilliant. It's sickly and unhealthy."

"Says the snot-rag." Zexion looks over at Lex, who is regretting being a fool. "Let's not talk about that anymore please, alright Lex?"

"Yes Zexion…"

"Good." He grabs his coat from the back of the kitchen door and shrugs it on. "I better get going. Don't want to get shouted out at the café." He walks over to his dear, gives him a kiss on the cheek and mumbles into his ear. "Don't let them over-power you."

"You tell me that everyday" Lexaeus chuckles, kissing him back. "I think I can handle things."

"I know you can." Zexion grabs his bags and waves goodbye as he walks away. "See you later boys."

"See ya Zexion."

"Bye Papa." They hear the door close, and Maxi sighs. "He doesn't like working there, does he?"

"Not really" Lexaeus says quietly. "He finds it a bit boring… Don't worry about him. He'll be fine… Why don't you go watch the morning cartoon on the TV while I clean up the table?"

"Yeah!" The boy slips out of his chair, and toddles off quickly into the living room with his bowl of porridge.

"Don't spill that onto the sofa, Maxi."

"I won't." Lex is just about to run after him, but Lexaeus grabs his wrist gently.

"Wait a second."

The boy blinks at him. "Yeah Dad?"

"Please be careful about what you say to Maxi" the man tells him softly. "He's only nine emotionally, maybe a little younger, and doesn't understand subjects like that; about what Zexion and I go through, unlike you. Zexion will have a fit if Maxi starts to say cude, unsuitable things, even if he doesn't get what he is even saying… Actually, if he does start to understand, we will both be in the dog house with Zexion, which is not a nice place to be."

Lex tilts his head to the side, screwing up his nose. "I didn't _mean _any harm, Dad" he insists.

"I know, but Maxi is only little. Let him be little for a bit longer." He lets go of his wrist and Lex has a smile tugging slightly at the corners of his mouth. Zexion said that Lex smiles like Lexaeus two weeks ago; he smiles with his eyes more then with his lips, and you can tell it's a genuine smile. Lexaeus can see what he means by genuine, but not the similarly. Yet.

"You fuss too much, Dad" Lex grins, "you know that?" and he steals the last bit of the man's marmalade toast from the plate and eats it as he walks to the den. Lexaeus chuckles shaking his head. He sits there for a moment, and thinks about what to do today; it's now quarter-to-eight, so he will let the boys watch cartoons until half-past eight - while he cleans up the table - then he will get them clean and dressed, which will take him another half-an-hour. They will go and stay at the castle until eleven o'clock, see the Keyblade Masters, then they can have a early lunch. They will go out somewhere for a few hours, but they will have get back by four, so he can get dinner ready before Zexion comes home…

He rethinks a little. It won't take him _too long _to clear the table and do the dishes. Fifteen minutes at the most. That being his excuse, he stands up, takes his coffee, and goes to sit with the boys on the sofa. For a little while.

------

Vexen doesn't mind having children around while he works. He doesn't mind have the Keyblade Masters visiting (most of the time) but now he is wary, since both parties are together.

"So who are looking after those two?" Riku asks, referring to the two quiet boys on a table with Xaviera. Since Xemnas and Saïx are not around yet, Xoán and Xosé have been placed under the care of the Committee and have been named by the Organization. In other words, Vexen has to look out for them, make sure they are feed and have baths and get into bed when it's lights out. Leon and Cloud are not fond of them - they are not completely fond of any of the Replicas, but mostly these two, which is perfectly understandable - and they prefer to keep their distance.

Xosé doesn't seem to care much. He made a game of growling at them every time he sees them, showing off his sharp, pointy canines with a smile and his bright yellow eyes, not saying much to them but staring at them instead, baring into them. He does look much like Saïx, as in pale, long toothed and thin faced, but his hair is short and lacked, not spiky, and he does not have a X-shaped scar slashed across his handsome face. (He did gain a cut on his lips on the far left side from fooling with his wood curving knife but that was his own fault and accidental.)

Ten-year-old Xoán is different from the twelve-year-old. The neglect has made the child self-conscience, doubtful of his own inheritance. He knows that Xemnas is not liked, loathed really, by many, and knows what he had done and the other men known as Xehanort. Xoán keeps himself to himself, only really talking to the Organization and the other children. They would tell him that he doesn't look one-hundred per cent like Xemnas - his face is too round, his skin is a paler tan, his hair is a lighter shade, his body is too slim, his eyes are wide and hazel in colour - but it doesn't really help. He knows what he is. Just another copy of a original. Only more artificial. Vexen sighs and looks at Riku.

"They stay here in the castle" he tells him blankly. He knows that Riku is only trying to get information for King Mickey, so he is not annoyed by the questions. He also knows that Riku is quite unsure about the children. As soon as Xaviera saw him, her eyes lit up and exclaimed "you're the one Daddy made a Replica of!" with a innocent-sounding squeal. Riku almost went running back to the gummi ship. Sora is making a good effort. Right now, he is paying attention to Xaviera's miniature model of a new gummi design and her talk on why it _will_ work if it was made with real pieces.

"How are the lessons going?" Riku asks softly, pressing on. "I know you teach them literacy and maths and stuff."

Vexen shrugs. "They all have strengths and weak points, like any other group of students. They just need little pushes in certain areas."

"What about raising them?" Riku says, crossing his arms. "Is everyone treating them nicely?"

"We adore everyone of them" Vexen tells him, with a slight smile. "They grow on you."

The door opens by Lex walking in, shortly followed by Lexaeus carrying Maxi on his hip and in one arm, who in turn was clutching Spooky with one hand, which is now his comforter; Zexion had given it to him, when he started to have the occasional night-terror in his sleep due to his powers. Since he was going to meet Sora and Riku, he wanted to feel safe. Spooky makes him feel safe. Lexaeus also makes him feel safe, so he has his other arm around the man's neck.

Sora smirks at the scene. "Have your hands full I see, Lexaeus."

"One hand" Lexaeus corrects him, closing the door behind him with his free arm. "Luckily I'm strong and Maxi weights next to nothing." The little boy pouts at him. "But you do weight very little."

"Where's Zexion?" Riku quizzes with an arch of his brow.

"Zexion is working today" Lexaeus tells him, "so I have privilege of watching after the tots today." Riku gives a nod, then looks down towards the tall twelve-year-old boy by Lexaeus' side, glaring up at him with his dark eyes from under his bushy, curly locks.

"So you're Lex?"

"Correct." The boy is giving the young man the most dirty, untrusting look he can muster. Lexaeus places his hand on his shoulder.

"Be nice, Lex" he sooths. The boy grumbles something under his breath and goes to sit at the table, resting his chin on folded arms, looking grumpy.

Riku looks at Lexaeus. "He's charming."

"He knows about us," Lexaeus shrugs. "About when you had slain me."

Riku furrows his brow. "You told him that you started it and it was for the greater good, right?"

"Of course… He still dislikes you though. I'm sure it will pass."

"I don't dislike Riku" Xaviera beams from across the room. "I find him interesting."

"Me too." Xosé give the Master a not-so-friendly smirk. "He's like a puzzle wrapped in a mystery."

"See, Riku" Sora smiles, "they don't all hate you."

"Um. Thank you?"

"No. Thank you" Xoán smiles softly, joining in, which is rare for him to do. Riku shudders, gulping. Lexaeus rolls his eyes, and walks himself and Maxi to Vexen.

"How long have _they_ been here?"

"Too long if you ask me" Vexen smirks. He puts all of his papers together in a rough pile. "Is this a courteous visit or are you going to help me today too?"

"If you wish. Just let me get my jacket off." He tries to put Maxi down onto the floor, but the boy whines and puts both arms around the man's neck, hold on tightly, refusing to put his feet on the ground.

"No!"

"Maxi, stop being silly. You don't need me to ho--"

"_Noooo_!"

"Oh, fine." Lexaeus gives up easily, and keeps hold of him, shifting the boy slightly on his arm. "I won't put you down then."

"He's just like Zexion" Vexen laughs. "He loves you and doesn't want to leave you."

"You are not helping. Do you know that?"

------

After having a large lunch, going to the park, and visiting the book store - Lexaeus still doesn't remember why he brought the children five book each - the man managed to get them back for four o'clock. He left the children in the living room to play, and is making dinner right now. He knows that after a big lunch, the boy won't eat much, and Maxi can't eat too much without being sick anyway… then again Zexion will be starving when he comes home, so it hard to decide how much lamb and vegetables to cook. There is also a problem of who eats what; Lex likes peas and broccoli but not carrots, while Maxi will have carrots and cauliflower but never eats his peas, and Zexion likes all of the above, but hates parsnip, which the little ones will eat… Lexaeus will eat anything they eat but not spinach, which none of them like at all. So that's alright.

"…Who likes and hates asparagus?" Lexaeus mumbles to himself, holding a bunch of long, green plants. He can't remember the stats for this one, so he puts it down and goes to ask. "Boys, do you two like--" He trails off, stunned at the state of the living room. One hour, and Lex's idea of playing "knights and dragons" with their figurines and models has made a complete mess of the living room. The young mages have made three fortresses around the room out of books and DVD boxes, used couch cushions for hills, and had created a battleground on the rug, the dead lying across it. The television is quite loud too, just for the news. "Boys!" The lads kneeling on the floor blink up at him. They don't understand why Lexaeus looks so angry. What did they do?

"Yeah, Dad?"

"What have you done?"

"…We are just playing, Lexaeus."

"Yes, I can see that." He picks up a few stray pillows and puts them back at the sofa. "I thought I told you to keep it tidy in here. Zexion will be home soon."

"Papa won't mind, Lexaeus" Maxi insists, and the man shakes his head.

"Yes, he will. He's been working all day and will just want to relax. Not be in a mess."

"It's not a mess" Lex protects. "It's… just a bit untidy in places."

"If this is untidy to you, I would love to see your version of total carnage." The man kneels down, finds the TV remote tucked under the coffee table and turns the ruddy machine off. He was getting a headache from the noise. "Come on. Let's get this all sorted out."

"But Lancelot hasn't saved Guinevere from the purple dragon yet" Lex drawls, pointing up to the plastic dragon and the microscopic woman next to it on the bookshelf.

"Well, I'm sure the dragon won't eat her until tomorrow," Lexaeus sighs. "Put everything back where they belo-Ouch!" He sits back and gets stabbed in the backside by something sharp. He picks up a small solider wielding a sword. Lex tries to stifle his sniggering behind his hand. Lexaeus cocks his eyebrow at him. "Oh, you find that funny."

"No" Lex snorts. He tries to calm, but he's feels too giddy to do so. Lexaeus smirks too. He grabs him, pulling him close.

"So you like laughing do you?" he teases, and he starts to tickle him up and down from under his ribs to the armpits, making him laugh even louder.

"Ha, ha! No! Dad! Stop! Ha, ha, ha!"

"Come and help, Maxi." The young Illusionist giggles and attacks Lex too, under his shirt on his tummy. Lex can't stop laughing and wiggling and either trying to get away or push them away.

"Nooo! Stop I-He, he, he! You'rre killing meee-ha, ha, ha!"

"What in Gods name--!" They all stop in their horseplay, and see Zexion in the doorway, mouth agape and eyes on the mess. Lexaeus thins his lips to a line, letting go of Lex so the boy can pull his shirt back down.

"Sorry, Zexion. I _was_ telling them to tidy up but… I got distracted." Zexion sighs, shrugging off his coat. He smiles weakly.

"I don't care. I had a long day, and now I just want to have my dinner and relax for the evening." He dumps himself of the sofa with a groan, kicking his shoes off. "So what did my three darling boys do today?" Lexaeus rolls his eyes. He knows if he had made a mess, he would get a scolding, but the boys made it, so everything is fine.

"I'll let these two tell you everything," he sighs, getting up to return to the kitchen were he belongs. "Dinner is still in the oven." He pauses and remember what he was going to ask. "Um, who likes asparagus by the way?"

"Only you," Zexion smirks, "because you're weird." Lexaeus rolls his eyes and disappears down the hallway. Zexion looks down at the boys on the ground, silently shoving toy soldiers into their tub by the handful. "Well? Isn't someone going to tell me what happened? I've been working all day, not spending time with you. I would love to hear something I've missed."

"We didn't-hic!-do much, Zexion" Lex tells him, hiccupping from the mad laughing.

"I don't care. Just fill me in."

"We fed the ducks" Maxi beams, "and we brought some new books."

"That's good. Did you meet Sora and Riku too?"

"Yeah," Lex looks towards Maxi and pulls a mean smirk. "Maxi was scared of them."

"I was not" Maxi snaps back.

"Yeah, you were. You made Dad hold you for the full two hour."

"I was _not scared_!"

"Was too."

"Was not!"

"Was too."

"Was not!"

"Was too."

"_Was not_!"

"Stop it," Zexion shouts. "Don't fight, unless you want to go to bed now, without dinner or dessert." The boys shut up quickly. Nobody likes having their dessert taken away from them, or go to bed early. There's no fun in that.

------

Zexion runs his fingers through his hair, before combing it with his brush. He looks at himself in the dressing-table mirror, sat on the bed, smiling slightly. He is dressed in his pyjamas, ready for a good night sleep, and tomorrow he can stay asleep til late and maybe have breakfast-in-bed too; and he doesn't need to deal with gits at the café, and the only bickering to deal with will be between Maxi and Lex over nothing. He feels the bed shift under a heavy weight, arms wrap around his slim waist and lips brush against the nape of his neck. He chuckles, trying to push his beau off.

"Lexaeus, don't. I'm trying to do my hair."

"Let me hold you" the man grumbles, nibbling his earlobe. "Just for a little while, let me kiss you." Zexion rolls his eyes, but he puts his hairbrush on the table, and lets Lexaeus push him gently onto his back.

"What do you want, you oaf?" he asks, putting his arm around the man's neck.

"I just wanted to say sorry" the man purrs. "You have been working all day and had to come home to… that."

"It's fine, Lexaeus" Zexion smiles.

"…Would you prefer it if _I _went to work and you stayed home?"

"…I don't think I can handle the boys all the time" Zexion says, looking away.

"No one can handle their own children at time" Lexaeus murmurs. "Remember? Xanthe escaped up that tree and Marluxia almost cracked his skull open trying to get her down."

"In his offence, Xanthe is an eleven-year-old girl and very difficult at the moment… and Marluxia doesn't know what to do with eleven-year-old girls period."

"What about Xigbar and Xenos?"

"It was Xenos' fault for getting his face scratched up."

"Fine, fine. I _was_ trying to cheer you up, but be a downer if you want."

Zexion snorts, unimpressed, and places a soft kiss against Lexaues' lips. "Enough about me and my problems." He arches a brow. "I heard Maxi was very timid with the Keyblade Masters today."

"A little," Lexaeus kisses his love's cheek, "he's just shy around strangers, being so small and young. It will pass, after awhile."

"…How was Lex with them?"

"Stubborn, and quite happy to get out of there."

The younger man sniggers. "He is just like you, you know. Stubborn and all."

"I am not stubborn."

"You are."

"Are not."

"You are."

"Are not."

"You are…"

"Are no…"

The words dissolve into another kiss; a slow, steady one, and Lexaeus lets his hands travel down Zexion's body to rest on bony hips and Zexion's hands fist in his shirt and hair, tugging lightly, making him moan softly. His hands runs round from hip to bum and give one cheek a slight squeeze. Zexion laughs, pulling his mouth away and licking his lips.

"Lexaeus, we had sex last night, and Lex heard us, remember?"

"One needs regular sexual activity so frustration doesn't take over" the man growls, smirk smug, "and we will just be extra quiet this time." His tongue links the crook of Zexion's neck and the boy stifles a squealed noise. "Alright, my little darling?"

"You _are_ terrible," Zexion mumbles with a lazy smile, eyes fluttering shut as hot lips drag themselves across his shoulder and jaw line. "So wonderfully terrible…" There is a small knock at the door and Zexion pushes the man off of him, furrowing his brow. "If that is Maximus with a upset stomach, because of all that food you've been giving him today--"

"He didn't have to eat all of that lamb at dinner" Lexaeus protests. "It will not be my fault."

"He doesn't know any better." Zexion sits up properly, facing the door. "Come in." The door opens a little and a slate-haired child peeks around. As does Spooky. Zexion sighs. "What's wrong, Maxi?"

The child sniffs, rubbing his teary eyes. "I don't feel very well."

Zexion climbs off the bed, putting on a calming voice. "What hurts, Maxi?"

"My head… and my tummy." The man gives Lexaeus a short look over the shoulder - _Your fault. You gave him too much to eat _- and places his hand against the child's forehead. He feels warm, so Zexion takes him by the hand and leads him out of the door.

"Let's get you some medicine, then you can sleep in our bed tonight."

"…Okay."

"You can have Lexaeus' side…" Lexaeus furrows his brow at that, then sighs. No use fighting against Zexion now. It's late, it's Saturday and no one is in the mood to fight. He just gets into bed properly. He can hear someone pass straight pass the door.

"Lex, what are you doing out of bed?"

The boy appears in the door way, a little confused. "How did you know it was me?"

"You're heavy-footed" Lexaeus says, "what are you doing out of bed?"

"…I wanted to know what was going on."

"Nosy, aren't you?" Lexaeus fluffs up his pillow. "Maxi's not feeling so well, so he 's going to stay with us." He smirks slightly. "Want to join?" Lex looks away, pulling a face and swinging his leg absently.

"I'm too mature for that" he grumbled. Lexaeus chuckled at him.

"Of course… You're not too _mature_ to give this life-trodden old man a hug, are you?" he asks, holding his arms out slightly. The boy at the door looks at him for a moment, blinking slowly. He then smiles slightly. He does not say anything, instead he shuffles across the carpet and clambers onto the bed, wrapping his arms around the giant man's neck. Lexaeus holds him back, looking very content. He pulls the child onto his lap, rubbing his back slowly and tenderly, like a model guardian - although with his past lives full of mistakes and moral crimes, the man would _never_ call himself that - and starts to comb the tangled knots out of the earthy brown curls. "…You're not a bad kid, are you?" he mumbles. Lex does not speak but he does shrug. Lexaeus' smirk grows. "Of course you're not. You're a brilliant boy."

"If you say so."

Lexaeus chuckled "What? Have you done something bad?"

"No." Lex rests his head against a broad shoulder, and Lexaeus cocks an eyebrow.

"You're being awfully quiet."

"Well, you're awfully quiet at times."

"Mm. Touché."

"Oh. I didn't know we were having four in the bed tonight." Zexion and Maxi come back into the room, and the young man crosses his arm, smiling weakly at Lexaeus and his charge. "Do you feel ill too, Lex?"

"Oh, no, no. I was just saying goodnight. I'll go." The boy tries to slip off the bed, but Lexaeus keeps his hold on him.

"Don't be silly. You can stay."

"Yeah" Maxi smiling, crawling into bed, Heartless tucked under his arm. He has cheered up a little. "It will be like a sleepover."

"With _no _pillow fighting" Zexion makes clear to them all. His hair sprawls across a pillow like a curtain. "You can lay with us if you really wish, Lex. There is plenty of room." The boy thinks about it, knowing that he is a little too old to need to sleep with his guardians… then again, he doesn't want to be left out. He smiles slightly.

"Okay. Just for tonight…"

------

It didn't take too long for the boys to drift off to sleep, since it is very late. They just lay still between the two man, breathing softly.

"They are kind of cute when they are not fidgeting and not teasing each other" Zexion laughs, idly stroking their hair, alternating between heads. Lexaeus watches him do this carefully, like he is studying him. "It's amazing," Zexion adds, voice sounding airy. "You could never guess they were just made. They look and act like real children." He sees the man's almost scientific expression and he stops his playing. He sighs deeply. "…I'm getting quite attached to them," he admits, "and you are too. Right?"

"Yeah. You're right."

"Will they get attached to us?"

"I think they already have." Lexaeus closes his eyes, pulling the blankets farther up. "Children are very affectionate creatures."

"Hmm." The young man slips his hand under the covers and takes hold of a his partner's much larger, calloused hand - Strong and work-worn. Very much like a bear's paw. Lexaeus opens his eyes at the sudden touch.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Zexion smiles as their fingers mesh together. "I just want to hold your hand for awhile." Lexaeus chuckles. He pulls their hands from under the duvet and kisses his lover's palm softy. Zexion moans contently, letting his blue eyes flutter shut. "Lexaeus, please. Not while the boys are in the bed."

"They're asleep" the older man purrs, nipping the inside wrist now. "I'm only kissing you, anyway."

"It's too distracting." He pulls his palm away, opting to drape his arm over Lex and Maxi. "You've always been too distracting." Lexaeus smirks again. He takes it as flattery. Eyes closing again, the man settles down for sleep.

"Goodnight, Zexion."

Zexion closes his own eyes, happy to fall asleep for the night and for most of the morning.

"Goodnight Lexaeus" he mumbles. The larger man waits for a while, until he hears his lover's soft snoring, before sitting up. He watches all three boys for the longest time, almost amazed. He is not going to sleep for awhile.

* * *


	14. My Protector Everywhere

**Just One More Chance.**

**Chapter XIV.**

"_You are _**My Protector Everywhere**_; why should I feel any fear or anxiety_?" - Sri Guru Granth Sanhib.

---

It isn't a overly-fed stomach that Maxi is suffering from. It's a case of the common cold. Again. And from being so close to him, Zexion has picked the illness from the child. Again.

"I just _had_ to let you in here" the man grumbles, furrowing his brow at his boy. "I had to take pity on you and let you lay with me." Maxi tries to hide under the blankets, blinking his lovely blue eyes at him in a apologetic manner.

"I didn't mean to get you sick, Papa."

"Yeah. I know." Zexion wipes his damp nose again on his tissue, and sniff nosily. "I just don't like being cooped in bed."

"Because it's boring?"

"Yes. Very boring."

"You shouldn't _think_ of it as boring," Maxi says with a little smile. "If you think it's boring, it's just going to feel just so."

"Don't give me "wise-man-once-said" wisdom, Maxi." The young man sighs, and he mops up Maxi's runny nose too. "I better not be sick tomorrow. I can't miss work or I won't get paid."

"Munny is stupid" Maxi grumbles. The tissue trickles his face and he screws up his nose at the touch. "You can't do anything without paying."

"Life's tough, boy. Get used to it." Zexion mumbles an annoyed, sleepy sound, and he sees that the child had shuffled closer to him. "I guess it's not so bad. There is one advantage to being sick for us."

"Really? What?" The door opens a touch and Lexaeus looks in, smiling softly.

"How are my little sickly darling?"

"We get a nurse" Zexion whispers with a grin to the kid, before sitting to greet his lover. "We are fine, Lexaeus. No need to fuss." He laughs as a large hand rests lightly on his forehead. "Do we look any better, Doctor Lexaeus?"

"Well, your temperature has gone down." The man rests his hand in the same manner on Maxi's head, and ruffs his hair. "And you're not sneezing. You should be fine tomorrow."

"Oh, I wanted to stay home from lessons" Maxi playfully sulks. Zexion rolls his eyes.

"And I wanted to stay away from work," he smirks, "but it's not going to happen. Oh!" He has just remembered something, something he should have done. "Grocery shopping. I was going to do this week's shopping today."

"I'll do the shopping" Lexaeus sighed. He tucks the slate-haired boys under the covers again, making them comfortable. "You two just rest."

"Thank you Lexaeus. You're too kind" Zexion smiles weakly. He pulls Maxi a touch closer. "Isn't he?"

"Yeah." The child smiles with a yawn and a rub of his eye. "He is." Lexaeus chuckles, and the boys blink at him with confused expressions. "What's so funny?"

"You two look so similar" the man smiles. "Almost like twins." The illusionists furrow their brows at him - they don't like being told they look the same, and pull the covers over their heads, acting childish and annoyed.

"The list is on the fridge" Zexion grumbles. Lexaeus laughs, shaking his head. He makes a quick detour in the living room, finding Lex sprawled across the floor, reading his five new books all at the same time.

"How can you read and take in all that information at once?"

"I'm open-minded," the boy says simple and that is that. He perches his reading glasses atop of his head and turns to face his parent. "What's up?"

"I'm going food shopping and I need you to help me to carry some things. Get your shoes and jacket on."

"What about the sick-and-irritable in the bed?"

"They will be fine for a hour or so. Come on."

------

It seemed like everyone is out shopping today. Sunday market is the busiest day of the week for the area around the castle - Everything is on sale and no one likes to waste munny around here. Lexaeus can easily get through the crowds, thanks to his obvious size. Lex has to stay close behind so he doesn't get lost and tramped underfoot. They strolled through the street, into the borough and Lexaeus is contently looking at Zexion's shopping list.

"We need more cleaning supplies too" he grumbles. He stops in front of a general store; Lex doesn't pay attention and bumps into him.

"Oof!" And he falls onto his backside, hard. "Ouch!"

"Don't daydream, Lex," Lexaeus smirks, giving him a hand up. "You're going to get yourself hurt."

"I already have" the lad grins, rubbing his very lower back. Lexaeus shakes his head at him. He gives him the woven shopping bag, before going inside. "I'm just going to look around in here. Don't go running off."

"Yeah, yeah." Lex leans up against the doorframe of the shop and sighs, watching everyone go by him. Some who know what he is gives him a second glance. He's used to it. Being a fake makes people wary of you.

"Yo! Lex!"

"Up here!" A sharp whistle gains his attention and he looks upwards, towards the top of the city's tall wall barrier and smiles at the sight of two boys and two girls waving down at him: Xenia, Xenos, Dexter and Roxanne.

"Hey guys" he calls back with a returning wave.

"Come and play footie with us" Dexter grins, holding up his new ball he bugged Demyx for above his head. Lex shacks his head.

"Can't. I'm helping my dad with the shopping" he explains, hold up the bag briefly to prove his point.

"Oh come on, Lex" Xenos drowns. "Ya' dad doesn't need your help that badly."

"No use trying to convince him otherwise" Roxanne sighs with a slight teasing undertone. She raked her thin fingers through her thick blonde hair, and it cracks with static under the touch. She sneered back at the earth elemental. "Lex is a sweet not-so-little daddy's boy."

"Shut your gob, Roxanne!"

"What's wrong with caring for your dad?" Xenia asks coolly, narrowing her violet eyes at the younger, smaller, weaker girl. "I'm a daddy's _girl_. Want to make something about it?"

"Um. No, thank you" Roxanne smiles sweetly, dodging the chance of a verbal or mild physical fight. Xenia will always win, hands down.

"Wonderful. Glad that is sorted. Now," the wind mage climbs onto the very edge of the wall and dangles her legs over the side, ready to jump, "if you don't mind, me and Lex will be having a private, elder discussion. Go ahead. I'll catch up."

"I hate it when you do that," Xenos grumbles. "Being all secretive with your _best friend_." Xenia blinks at him, eyelashes fluttering innocently.

"I don't know what you mean." She furrows her brow. "Now get!" She makes a sudden sharp movement towards the younger kids and they run away, out of site. A smug smirk spread across the girl's face and she jumps, landing perfectly on the ground like a young cat. She startled a few passers-by but Xenia doesn't care. She just flicks her long black ponytail back over her shoulder and strides up to the boy confidently. She is the only one just as tall as Lex, and he has to stifle a snigger as she get too close and their noses almost touch.

"I have a bone to pick with you," Xenia hisses, her wicked smile showing off her sharp teeth and the wires of her upper retainer. "Where were you last night?"

Lex arches a brow. "Excuse me?"

"On the gaming network," Xenia says, crosses her arms at him. "Remember? We were going to have a one-on-one racing rally during the night. You don't even log on."

"Oh." Lex had completley forgot about that agreement. He tries to think up a reasonable excuse. He can't say that he spent the night in his guardians' bed like a little child. Xenia wouldn't never let him hear the end of it. "Sorry. I… fell asleep on the sofa after dinner, and Dad and Zexion didn't wake me up. You know what they are like. I spend the whole night there." Xenia cocks an eyebrow at him. Lex is bad at lying, and appears to be trying to fib to her, but she shrugs it off.

"Well, Dexter and Xaime were on last night, so it doesn't matter." She smiles cheekily. "I'll just get you back next brawl practice. Ah!" She squeaks as Lex gives her long, black side fringe a playful tug. He can be as rough as he want with her; not with the others.

"As agile as you are, Xenia" Lex says with a mischievous grin, "you know I'll just pin you every time."

"You jerk. Get off my hair" the girl giggles, yanking her locks away from his grasp. She tries to fix her clips and chopsticks for no reason. "Took me ages to get it sorted out." Lex just laughs at her fussiness. He glances at her right hand and his expression turns serious. He sees the bandages.

"What did you do to your wrist?" Xenia loses her cheerful smile and she looks at her harmed arm too, rubbing the off-white material with her left hand.

"Just a sprain" she mumbles. "Told Pa I fell out of a tree."

"How did you really hurt it?"

"Stupid really. It was during a scrap with a couple of bastards. Uppercut the tallest but I did it wrong. Hurt like hell."

"…Did you win?"

"Of course I did. What do you take me for?" The girl sighs, rubbing the back of her neck. "What was I meant to do, Lex? Ignore all the jeers and slander? I don't think."

"We are doing to get into a lot of trouble if we seriously harm someone."

"It's not like I summoned a hurricane on them."

"You know what I mean." Lex runs his fingers through his hair. "If some who hates us attack, and we do something in self-defence, _we _will be the ones in trouble."

"But _it is_ all in self-defence" Xenia insists. "You know what its like… You and Maxi get to be the punch line of most jokes." Lex looks at the floor. He knows exactly what its like. "Lexaeus doesn't know about it, does he?" Xenia mumbles.

"…Don't tell him" Lex pleads in a whisper. "I won't tell Xaldin about your wrist."

"Like we want them fussing over us anyhow." Lexaeus comes back out of the store, and the children put on big smiles for him. The man smiles down back at them.

"Hello Xenia."

"Hey Lexaeus" the girl beams. "Just passing by and saw Lex. Doing alright?"

"Yes. Thank you." He sees her wrappings and becomes slightly concerned. "What happened to your arm?"

"I was being foolish and fall from a tree branch."

"Oh dear. Are you alright?"

"Fine." Xenia waves her hand around to prove it so. "It's just a sprain and I didn't fall too far. The only bad thing is that it's awkward to play my violin like this."

"Oh. Well. As long as you're alright."

"I'm great. Well, I better get going." She ruffs up Lex's hair as payback. "See you later, junior" and she disappears into the crowd, to find the next set of stairs back up to the top of the wall.

"You can go with her if you want" Lexaeus smiles to his boy. Lex shakes his head.

"I'm doing the shopping with you." He hold up the shopping bag and smiles. "You asked me to help so I will." Lexaeus chuckles, puts the cleaning fluid into the bag and takes it from the lad.

"Let's go up to the market" he says warmly. "Maybe I can find sea salt ice-cream."

"Yeah!" Lex grabs the man by the hand, and pulls him through the crowd, the promise of sugar his fuel.

------

Zexion stares up at the ceiling, watching the tiny dust particles drift in the air. He wanted to repaint the ceiling, but had never gotten around to it. He sighs, rubbing his stomach lazily. It's warm in here so the blankets have been kicked to the bottom of the bed, with a airy breeze coming through the window and his vision goes blurry, not focusing on much. There is nothing to focus on. He sneezes, and rubs the sleeps from his eyes. At least he is relaxing, and not working today. He feels much better now.

Blue smudges swoop into his view and he blinks quickly, his sight becoming normal again. The blue smudges are actually half-a-dozen butterflies fluttering above his head. He sits up sharply, thinking about how they got passed the netted curtain, but he smiles, seeing that the unusual shapes of the wings and the crisp, attractive lines and patterns which would never happen in nature.

"They are very pretty, Maxi."

"Thanks." The boy sighs, never turning his gaze away from the insects. "Too bad I can't conjure up anything bigger then a small dog."

"You're doing well for your age," Zexion smiles, trying to be encouraging. He's doesn't think he is fatherly, but he gives nice words where needed. He lays on his side and pushes the boy's hair out of his eyes. A strand brushes his nose and Maxi laughs, losing his concentration. The butterflies' different shades of turquoise and cyan run together into puddles, and then fade away completely. The boys blink up at the spot they just were, and Zexion frowns a little. "Sorry, Maxi."

"It's okay. They were only practice."

"…Maxi."

"Hmm?"

"You like me, don't you?"

Maxi looks somewhat surprised at that. "Of course, Papa. Why? Don't you like me?"

"Sure I do," the man smiles. "It was just something me and Lexaeus had a brief word about last night…" He laugh slightly, expression dopey. "Truthfully, I like having you here. You're like a little doll I can play with."

Maxi wrinkles his nose at that. "I am not a doll, and you're too old for dolls of any kind. In fact, you're a boy, so you shouldn't play with dollies at all."

Zexion chuckles. "You know, that smart mouth of yours is going to get you into trouble someday." They smile at each other for a small moment, then Zexion stands up, stretching his arms above his head. "I'm bored. Let's go bake something."

"Do you normally bake when your bored?" Maxi queried, toddling after him to the kitchen. "Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"It's a blessed curse I'm afraid. You'll get it when you're older." That said, Zexion pushes his hair back out of his face, ready to cook. "Do you want to make oatmeal or chocolate chip?"

------

The market has a whole manner of stalls and bargains, and it didn't take long for Lex to walk off a little way from Lexaeus, who was trying to get the price down on some fish. The boy is more interested in battle accessories and weapons then anything. In fact, he is so impressed by them, he doesn't see a barrel of the next stall and falls into it.

"Ah!" He trips over and many red apples come bouncing out, travelling across the ground in all directions. He gained a few laughs and eye-rolling movements from adults, wondering where his parents are, and the poor lad has to fight down an embarrassed blush. He is so clumsy at times; he seems to trip over everything below his waistline. No matter. He gets on his knees and starts to put the apples back into the barrel two at a time with both hands. _I can't have the owner catch me, or I'll be in trouble. Again…_

"Hey!" Lex gulps and keeps his head down, hiding his face under his hair from the obviously furious grocer towering over him.

"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't see where I was going and--"

"Bloody kids these days. Do you know how hard it is to sell damaged goods?"

"Yes sir, but they are not in bad condition. It was just a little bump - Hey!" The man grabs him by the arm and roughly pulls him up onto his feet. He gets a good look for the lad's face and his fury builds a little more.

"Oh. You're one of those fake little kids, aren't you? An Organization brat?"

"What if I am?" Lex sneers back, furrowing his brow. He tries to struggle free of the man's grasp. "And I'm not a brat." He has a urge to open up the ground under the man's feet and let him fall into a hole. The deepest he can forge.

"I've seen you lot running around here," the man hisses. His nails are digging into Lex's arm and it stings. "Making trouble wherever you go. Nothing but hoodlums. The lot of you." He pulls the boy close, and he is _too close _for Lex's comfort. "I have the right mind to get the police--"

"Excuse me!" Lexaeus is standing right behind them, and when the grocer jumps slightly in surprise of the giant man, Lex manages to free himself from the strong hold and retreats to his father's side, staying where it's safe. Lexaeus glares down at the grocer with a piercing stare. "What in Hell's name gives you the right to manhandle my son?" he growls.

"Son? Ha!" The stall keeper points at boy with a unkind movement. "That little _clone_ for yours should watch what he is doing, and _you_ should be watching _him _better."

"Don't you dare call him a clone" Lexaeus barks, suddenly feeling angry and protective over _his_ Lex, "and I watch over my child just fine, thank you very much."

"The Mouse King might trust you with everything, but many can't forget the damage you have done." He glares at Lex for a moment, and the boy it shivering from rage, and he looks like he's angry and about to break down all at the same time. "And those illegitimate spawns are against nature. Fake hearts are just as bad as no hearts at all."

"Against nature, hmm?" Lexaeus grabs the man by the front of his shirt and forces him up against a support beam of his stall. Quite hard. "What about embryo screening? Surrogate mothers? That sort of thing? Is that against nature?" His grip tighten and the man is now nervous, quite scared of the giant, muscular man baring down at him. "I have the right mind to break your nose and wipe the smug smile off your--"

"Dad! Stop!" Lex grabs onto Lexaeus' arm, trying to pull him away. "He's not worth it. Can we just go home now? Please!" Lexaeus looks down at the boy, and can see the pleading, distressed look in his eyes and hears how quiet his voice has gone. "Please Dad." The man frowns, suddenly very ashamed. _What am I doing? _He gives the grocer a quick warning, "stay away from our children," and lets go of his shirt. He extends his open hand to Lex.

"Let's go home, Lex." The boy takes his hand quickly, and they walk past everyone staring at them as they get away. They don't talk all the way home.

------

The kitchen smells delicious, and Zexion is just about to make some tea as his lover and his charge come through the front door. They seem more quiet then normal, and they have their heads hung, but Zexion just puts in down to all that walking tiring them out.

"Hey. Want some honey tea?"

"Please" Lexaeus grunts, dumping his bagson the table. "That sounds heavenly right about now." Zexion nods, pulling another cup from the cupboard.

"Do you want some tea, Lex?" he asks the boy at the fruit bowl, placing bananas and pears into it. Lex looks up, frowning and his eyes misty. He slowly shakes his head.

"I don't want any, thank you."

Zexion blinks at him, puzzled. "Lex, are you alright?"

"Yes." The boy looks away, like he's ashamed with himself. "I'm fine." Zexion puts down his cups and spoon, and walks over to the child, cupping his face with nimble fingers.

"Are you sure?" he asks, voice smoothing as possible. Lex nods again. Lexaeus frowns, watching them. "Are you sick?" Zexion asks, his eyes searching of tell-tale signs.

"A little" the boy mumbles. He places a hand on his forehead. "I think I'm developing a migraine or something." He quickly glances towards Lexaeus, just for a moment. "May I go to my room?" His voice is wavering.

"Um. Of course you can" Zexion says. The boy quickly leaves and the young man turns to Lexaeus, eyes questioning. "What's happened?"

Lexaeus stops unpacking the bags, sighing deeply. "We… got into a bit of trouble at the market."

Zexion walks over to his dear, placing his hand on his arm. "What trouble? Lexaeus, what happened?"

"…This man got angry get Lex for knocking over something, and when he saw that he was one of our children, he more or less verbally abused him."

"What!" Zexion turns Lexaeus all the way around, so they are facing each other. "That's horrid. What did you do?"

"Confronted him, obviously." Lexaeus looks away. "I was so close to punching his lights out."

Zexion furrows his brow. "Lexaeus. Did you hurt that man?"

"…I roughed him up a little."

"Oh, for Gods sake." Zexion puts his hand under the man's chin and makes him look at his face. "Lexaeus. I know you were just doing the right thing, but Lex is obviously upset by this… I think you should go talk to him."

"…Yeah" Lexaeus agrees, nodding his head. He gives Zexion's hand a slight squeeze with his own. "I better do. I'll try to cheer him up… What should I say?"

"I don't know," Zexion shrugs. "Anything. You're Dad, not me." The boy looks around for something helpful, and takes a few cookie off the cooling tray across the room. "Give him some of these." He puts them into the large hands and makes the fingers close around them carefully. "I'll be standing outside the door."

"…Thanks" Lexaeus smiles, and gives Zexion a kiss on the brow, before they make their way to the boy's room. Lexaeus knocks at the door and no one answers, but Zexion encourages him to go in anyway. Lex's room is like the rest of the flat; a little untidy here and there. He has a bad habit of dropping his clothes anywhere on the floor, and he has books and comics in piles and towers everywhere. His desk and shelves are covering in bits and pieces he had collected from here and there, and he had stuck photo of the Organization and his friends on the wall above his bed. On the messy bed, Lex is laid front-down on the quilt, head in arm and on pillow. Lexaeus swallows and puts the door to ajar so Zexion can hear what's going on.

"…Hey, mate" Lexaeus says softly with a smile. "Are you okay?"

"…I'm fine" Lex says, voice muffled by the pillow. "I'm just tired." Lexaeus walks over, standing by the bed and Lex doesn't look at him at all. The man looks at the oatmeal and chocolate chip cookies at his hand.

"Zexion and Maxi made cookies while we were gone. Want some?"

"…No thank you."

Lexaeus sighs, and places the cookies at the bedside table for the boy to have later. He sits on the edge of the bed, and after a moment, starts to stroke Lex's back slowly, being as comforting as possible. He clears his throat nervously.

"…I'm sorry about losing my temper today," he says quietly. "I didn't mean to be so wrathful. I thought I was above all of that… It's not a very nice side of me."

"…It's okay."

"No. It's not" Lexaeus tells him. "My anger got the better of me… I just didn't like the way he was treating you and--"

"If you think I'm angry at you, I'm not" Lex says bluntly. "In fact, I'm grateful for you getting me out of that."

"Oh." Lexaeus wasn't expecting that. "…I guess that alright then."

"…I wanted to hurt that guy too," Lex admits, shifting a little. "I didn't like the way he was disrespecting us; the Organization." He voice sounds very angry. "He didn't have the right to."

Lexaeus frowns even more, shaking his head. "I know he didn't," he agrees, "And I know it's hard being outcasts from most of society and having a bad heritance. It's not nice… but we'll get through it. Won't we? We shouldn't worry about what others think about us."

"…I already know I'm a fake" Lex grumbles. "I don't need reminding all the time."

"You're not a fake" Lexaeus reassure him. "You are just as real as everyone else."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are." Lexaeus sighs, running his fingers through his own hair. "I don't know what else to say, Lex. I'm trying to make you feel better here."

"You don't need to say _anything_," Lex whines, sounding wound-up and stressed.

"Calm down." Lexaeus places his hand on the boy's crown. "…Look. I'm sorry. I just want to help. That man was basically bullying you and--" Lex lets out a violent sniff and tries to stifle more odd little sounds. Lexaeus arches his brows, realising. …_You're been bullying. Aren't you? _"…Lex, are you crying?"

"No!" the boy barks. The sound is either a snarl or a sob. Lexaeus frowns even more, causing worry-lines to appear on his brow. He asks again, being more gentle with his voice.

"Lex. Are you crying?" No barking this time. Instead the boy sits up and nods. His eyes are spiked with tears threatening to fall. The man sighs and opens his arms to him. "Come here." Lex shuffles over and lets Lexaeus pull him onto his lap and hold him. He buries his face against his chest before he starts to weep, snivel and sniff. Lexaeus rests his cheek against the child's hair, letting him cry for the moment."You're really upset by this, aren't you?" he mumbles and Lex nods in response, voice lost. Lexaeus does not know what to say. He is a man of action, not words, and this is an unusual situation for him. _What does one say to a tired, tearful, miserable child? _He puts on a nice smile and tilts the boy's head up gently with his fingers, brushing the tears away. "Come on, Lex" he soothes, stroking his cheek tenderly. "Big boys don't cry, do they?"

Lex hiccups, and wipes his face on the back of his hand. Lexaeus finds a spare tissue in his pocket and gives it to him. "Blow your nose. You look messy." Lex does, mopping up his cheeks and nose quickly, feeling foolish now. Of course, big boys don't blubber like he is. They don't show their feelings like that. He stops himself from tearing up again, and sandwiches his hands between his thighs. "Now" the man says, "what is going on?" Lex sniffs again, bowing his head low. Lexaeus tilts his head back up. "Don't hide it from me, Lex. If something is happening, I want to help… You trust me, don't you?"

"Mm-hmm" Lex nods quickly. He bites at his lip slightly to make it stop quivering. "It's nothing, Dad. Honest."

"It doesn't seem like nothing where I'm looking from." Lexaeus lowers his voice, raspy and gentle. His warm breath tickles Lex's face in a pleasant way. "If people are threatening you, I want to make them stop… I don't want to see you get hurt." Lex smiles weakly at those words, but the expression doesn't stay long. He furrows his brow, eyebrows knitting together.

"…It's just some bigotry gits who don't like the fact we exist," he grumbles, holding his head in his hands.

"Does anyone threaten you?"

"Some teenagers do. You know? They try to rough us up a little."

The clogs of Lexaeus' mind start to turn. "…Xenia didn't hurt her wrist from falling, did she?"

"…No."

"When you kids come home with bumps and scratches, it's from scraps with others, right?"

"…Not all the time, Dad. It's not everyone. Just some."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"We didn't want to make all of you worried." Lex looks at his guardian, putting on his innocent face, in case he will get into trouble for fighting in the first place. "We try holding back on the punches, and we never use our powers. We don't want to fight really. We don't look for trouble."

"I know. I know." Lexaeus nuzzles the boy's hair, just like a lion would do to its cub. He tries his best at being comforting and fatherly. They knew from the very beginning that not everyone would accept the children straight away, or indeed at all. They know everyone would not be nice to them. "…Who gets picked on the most?" he asks, now concerned. "The younger ones? …Does Maxi get a lot of torment?"

"Yeah," Lex's mouth twists awkwardly, and he looks downwards. "…And me," he adds in a whispering volume.

"You?" Lexaeus finds that a bit confusing, not understanding. "But you're tall for your age and extremely strong. Why would everyone start on you?"

"…"

"Lex?"

"…Because of you."

"Me?

"And Zexion." The boy looks at him, eyes darker then normal. "Because we are _so-called _spawn of _gay men_, and you don't deserve children, because there are lots of childless straight couples who would kill for off-spring, and you get _two for nothing _and…" He sees the heartbroken expression on the man's face and he feels like crying again. He hides his face against the broad chest, voice breaking again. "I'm sorry, Dad. I'm only saying what they did."

"It's alright." Lexaeus runs his fingers through his long hair slowly. "I just… can't believe that some people act so prejudice. Even in this day of age… Lex."

"Hmm."

"Don't listen to those people… Listen to me." Lexaeus doesn't mince words, so Lex takes notice. He lifts his head and Lexaeus mumbles into his ear. "There are many children out there who don't have anyone to look after them. No mums nor dads. No family. No one to care for them and hold them, but you're a lucky child because you have me and Zexion to care for you. You have two guardians, and you have Maxi, who is like you're little brother. Right?"

"Yeah." Lex smiles slightly. "I do like Zexion, and I like Maxi too."

"Good, because they like you too. Zexion thinks of you as his child as well."

Lex laughs. "No, he doesn't."

"Of course he does, and Maxi looks up to you. He idolizes you." Lexaeus feels a little better about this and he can tell Lex is too. "And you don't just have us three. There is the rest of the Organization, all the adults and the children. We are just like one big… slightly insane family."

"Uncles and a aunt" Lex chuckles quietly. "Many cousins."

"That's right. Just remember that, and don't let anyone make you think otherwise."

"Yeah, Dad."

Lexaeus turns a little serious for a moment. "Lex, you have to promise me this. If anything happens, if anyone harms you or says anything you don't like, I want you to tell me or Zexion straight away."

"Okay."

"And I want you to look out of Maxi. He's not as strong as others, and he can't defend himself, so if someone picks on him, beat them to a pulp."

Lex snorts a laugh. "Alright…" He trails off, thinking about something. He smiles at Lexaeus kindly. "You like me, just a little bit, right Dad?" The man is taken back by that question. He looks at the boy, looking at those inquisitive blue eyes of his. Then he gives up. For a young teenager, Lex makes the most pathetically heart-softening faces. He smiles and leans a touch closer.

"Yeah…" He plants a friendly kiss into the messy hair. "Just a little bit."

Lex smiled too, though it has an embarrassed streak. "…I like you just a little bit too."

"Nice to know. Why don't we watch a bit of television together?"

"…I'll like that."

"That's my boy." Another kiss, then Lex slides off the man's lap, letting him stand. "Come into the den when you're ready, and have one of these." Lexaeus takes one of the cookies off the table and give it to the child. "They are very good." Lex smiles weakly and takes a shy little bite. Lexaeus laughs, ruffles his hair and leaves him to get himself sorted out. Zexion is still standing outside. He looks up at Lexaeus with large eyes and a blank look. The older man purses his lips. "Did you hear all of that?" Zexion doesn't say anything about the bad things, or the reason why Lex was upset. Instead, he smiles and wraps his arms around Lexaeus, embracing him.

"You did good."

Lexaeus smiles, and holds him in return, relaxing. "Thank you Zexion."

------

It's always a challenge to get Maxi into bed, because being a young child, he just wants to stay up all night. It is already _way_ past his bedtime, and Zexion is only now forcing him into his pyjamas, because he won't put them on by himself.

"But I'm not _tired_" Maxi whines, struggling and trying to get away, but Zexion won't let him.

"You _are_ tired" Zexion smirks, managing to get the shirt over the lad's head, and starts to get his arms through the right holes. "I know you are tired because you're cranky."

"I am _not cranky_!" Maxi snaps, stamping his foot hard on the floor. Zexion can only laugh at him.

"You're fiery, aren't you?" he teases. He gets both arms in and grins in triumph. "There we are." He stands back to admire his hard work, and Maxi just glares at him, face going red. It's hard to take him seriously when his hair is tangled up, and he's wearing clothes a couple sizes too big. Zexion shakes his head. "No use giving me horrid looks. You're going to bed no matter what." He grabs the child before he can run away, and dumps him into bed, pulling the cover over him. Maxi admits defeat and stays put, grumbling under his breath about how he hates this and he's not tired, and defiantly _not cranky_. Zexion pretends he can't hear it. "You need your sleep so you can grow properly, Maxi" the man tells him, and the boy scoffs.

"Lex gets to stay up later then me" he complains.

"Well, he's older. When you're older, you can stay up later too."

"…What's wrong with Lex anyway?"

Zexion blinks. "Excuse me?" Maxi leans up on his elbow, curious of the grown-up's reaction.

"He was very quiet this afternoon. Well, I know he's quiet normally, but he was very withdrawn, and he wanted to stay with Lexaeus rather then play. Is he ill?" Zexion sighs, closing his eyes for a moment.

"No. He's not ill. He was just upset." He opens his eyes again and kneels by the bed, eyelevel with his boy. "You and the other children… People say mean stuff to you, right?"

Maxi's eyes widen. "Who told you that?"

"Lex told Lexaeus" Zexion says, and Maxi relaxes.

"Oh. Alright then."

Zexion tries to think of something to say. He lowers his voice. "I know Lex is the eldest, and he's big and strong and can look after himself, but he just got a little upset about what happened today. Everyone needs to have a cry and calm down. You understand, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah… Maxi. Do people say nasty stuff about me and Lexaeus to you?"

The boy glances away for a moment. "Yeah. Some say stuff to us, but Lex says just to ignore them." He curls his fingers slightly. "Why do people think you shouldn't be together?" Zexion sighs again, this time more shook-up and deeper. How can he talk about this?

"…There are some" he explains, "that don't think people of the same gender shouldn't be together at all."

"…Why?"

"…For many reasons. It's not considered the norm to some people, and some find it sinful."

"But I don't see the problem in it."

"Yes, but you have seen it everyday and you know about it… You know that me and Lexaeus love each other very much."

"Yeah."

"Well, that's all that matters." Zexion takes hold of Maxi's hand and smiles. "When you're a little bigger, you will understand, but don't let it bother you now. You have two guardians who adore you and Lex will be feeling better tomorrow. That's all you should care about… Do you need anything before I go to bed?"

"I'm fine, Papa," Maxi smiles. "Can you just pass me Spooky, please?"

Zexion grabs the toy from the nightstand and tucks it in under the blanket. "Here."

"Thanks. Night-Night."

"Good night." Zexion gives the boy one quick peak on the cheek, and switches off the light as he leaves. In the living room, Lexaeus and Lex had fallen asleep on the recliner. The older snoring softly and has his arms around his boy. The younger is snuggled up against the man's chest, with a blanket slipping off his body. They remain Zexion of bears in hibernation, and the young man laughs. He walks up to them and shacks Lexaeus' shoulder gently.

"Wake up, darling."

Lexaeus grunts awake, eyes opening just a touch. "Uh?"

"Come on. It's way past Lex's bedtime. And yours." Lexaeus sits up properly, keeping a good hold on the boy in his arms, trying not to wake him.

"Of course" he says with a brief nod. "Just let me put this one to bed and I'll join you."

Zexion nods in return, and goes to the master bedroom to dress himself for sleep. He knows Lexaeus is blameing himself for most, if not all of this. He was always blamed himself for everything… just like when they were Nobodies. That's what type of man he is. Lexaeus enters the room shortly with groan, pulling his shirt off and draping it over the chair in the corner. He sits on his side of the king-sized bed, head in hands, thinking too much. Zexion frowns. He hates seeing him like this.

"Lexaeus."

"Hmm?" Zexion crawls onto the bed and knells close to his lover, wrapping his arms around him in a embrace.

"I want you to know that its not your fault."

"I know that." Lexaeus rests his head against the boy's chest, listening to the soft beat under the clean-smelling fabric. "I just don't like seeing him being so upset."

"I know." Zexion gives his wild brown hair a little peak. "We suspected that the children would get some grief. Being so… different. Adults will have bad thoughts about them because of us and their offspring will pick it up. It's the never-ending story. "

"You should have seen his face, Zexion." Long fingers rub up and down that smooth back. "It hurt to just look at him. He was like he was in the most horrible pain possible."

"I know."

"And it's only going to get worse."

"I know dear." Zexion rests his chin lightly on Lexaeus' crown. "We will just have to look out of them."

"Mm."

"…You're very soft-hearted at times, Lexaeus." Zexion sits down on his legs - his knees are hurting - and curls up close to his partner. "It's kind of attractive." Lexaeus smirks a little, for a second, pulling Zexion flush up against his.

"You've never said that before."

The young man shrugs. "I've never noticed it before… Is there anything I can do to make you feel better? Something to eat? Maybe a massage?"

"As much as I enjoy your massages, I don't think it's the right time for that."

"Alright." Zexion rests his head on the board chest. "I just want to make you smile, that's all."

"You do make me smile." Lexaeus kisses his beau's cheek, smiling slightly against his skin. "Zexion, you were the only one who could truly make me smile as a Nobody."

"…What about now?"

"You still do." He brushes his lips against Zexion's ear, coaxing a small pleased mumble. "I have a lot to smile about now." He trails his lips down the curve of the boy's neck, and the vibration of his voice growling and purring makes Zexion chuckle.

"You're so animalistic" he sighs playfully.

"Grr." Lexaeus snarls into his ear, pushing him onto his back, to start kissing him properly, making Zexion laugh.

"Oh, not this again. Get off--Ah!"

"Oof!" They roll the wrong way and land of the floor with a 'thump.' Zexion furrows his brow at Lexaeus', who can only laugh nervously. "Ha, ha… Sorry, darling."

"You're such a oaf sometimes" Zexion sighs and he gives him a tug of his hair in response.

* * *


	15. Neither Better Nor Worse

**Just One More Chance.**

**Chapter XV.**

"_We grow _**Neither Better Nor Worse **_as we get old, but more like ourselves" - _May Lamberton Becker.

---

"Dad… Dad, please wake up. Please Dad… _Daaad._" Lexaeus grumbles. The whining is annoying, as are the hands shaking him awake. He rolls over and blinks away sleeps, looking up at Lex, who is looking back at him with shining eyes and a disheartened frown.

"What's wrong?" he asks, voice craggy. The child looks away, face flushing, as if embarrassed.

"Well, I-um…"

"Don't play games, Lex" Lexaeus grumbles, "what is the matter?"

"I'm…" The boy shifts his weight and swallows dryly. "I woke up suddenly" he mumbles, "and… w-when I woke up, everything was wet, and I know it's not pee, because it doesn't smell of pee, and-and…" He trails off with an illegible whimper, and it takes a moment for Lexaeus to derive a conclusion. It explains the familiar odour that is lingering oddly around the boy. He groans and removes his arm from under the sleeping Zexion, sitting up.

"Grab me my dressing robe from the chair," he requests. The boy nods and gets the black, towel robe from the wicker chair in the corner. Lexaeus stands and dresses, tying the cord and ruffles his boy's hair. "Let's go and see this mess, shall we?" The boy nods in agreement, if not a little reluctant. They walk quietly out of the master bedroom, so not to wake Zexion and quieter still pass Maxi's room. Lexaeus glances at Lex, who looks very uncomfortable in his own skin. "Are your shorts soiled?" he asks calmly and bluntly, and Lex nods, still miserable. Lexaeus rolls his eyes. Silly, foolish child. "While I clean up the mess, you clean yourself up. Okay?"

"Okay" is the mumbled answer. Lexaeus switches on the ceiling light and expects the bed. The sheets have been thrown back, and there is the wet, sticky untidiness. Lexaeus' nose screws up and his eyebrows arch. Lex is by his chest of drawers, quickly searching for clean pyjamas.

"…There is quite a lot of it" Lexaeus comments. The boy frowns even more, stumbling aimless for something to wear.

"I'm really sorry, Dad."

"It's fine, Lex. It's nothing you can control… Can you find any sleeping clothes?"

"No" sobs the child. He is obviously fighting back distressed tears. "Laundry day is tomorrow." Lexaeus kneels next to him, rubbing his back to relax him.

"I have a t-shirt on the wicker chair" he soothes, "you can wear that, and new boxers. Just don't wake Zexion."

Lex nods and hurries away with a pair of boxer shorts from the top drawer. Leaving Lexaeus to strip the bed and change the sheets. _I thought his body was too immature for this yet, _he muses. _He has only been living for a six mouths… I guess I was wrong. _Lex is the eldest. A twelve-year-old. That's almost thirteen. Already, he was showing mood changes. He can be mature and sensible for a moment, then childish and bratty the next. Lexaeus balls the dirty sheets into a heap and rummages through the boxes under the bed for fresh one. He remembers some long-ago nights, when Aeleus had the same problems; shy about it at first but finally got used to it. Then again, Aeleus was a little older then Lex is now.

_However, it's common for the body to start going through puberty around this age. _He sighs as he spreads and tucks. _He is the physically oldest out of the children… and he is still a kid. The poor thing must be feeling awkward. I know Aeleus did. _He takes the old covers to the kitchen and bundles them up into the washing machine. He measures out the right amount of powder too, thinking deeply as he can, being tired as he is. _This sort of thing is natural. I will have to tell him that. _As if summoned, Lex comes padding in, wearing Lexaeus' white shirt that reaches his knees, and he is holding his dirty pyjamas and underwear with just his thumb and index finger, at arm's length.

"What should I do with these?"

"Throw them in the drum." The machine starts and the mess is lost within bubbles and hot water. Lex rubs his arms, breathing heavy, calming his shacking.

"I'm sorry, Dad" he pleads. "I-I didn't-"

"Not need for apologies" the man says calmly, smile warm and comforting. He pulls the boy into a hug, combing his long hair with careful fingers. "Everything is fine. You just had a wet dream. That's all. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Wet… dream…?" the boy echoes, blinking at him. His face flushed at the mere embarrassing name. "What's a _wet… dream_?"

"Um…" Lexaeus still smiles, but now feels awkward. _Oh, damn._ Despite having good experience with children, neither he nor Aeleus had to talk to someone about… this sort of thing. Aeleus' siblings had all had personal talks with the mother or the father, and Ienzo had the same discussion with his own parents. Lexaeus has no idea what he is doing to do. "Well… It's when your body gets all funny and … aroused, when you're sleeping" he says, truthfully, "and you… discharge." His hand encircles Lex's handsome face, stroking his cheek. "It's very common for boys your age to do. It's part of growing-up, almost."

"…Just boys?" Lex asks. "Don't girls too?"

"No. Girls don't get wet-- well they do, but not in the same-- They don't make a large mess like-- um-- Hey, let's make you some hot chocolate. That will cheer you up" The man curses himself in the back of his mind and looks through the cupboards for coco powder and sugar. Lex follows him with his eyes, sitting on the counter.

"…Can you sit with me for a while, Dad?"

"Of course," Lexaeus grabs a packet of biscuits and empties a few onto a plate. "We can have a little chat."

"…Can I ask about… _some things_?" the boy asks timidly, and Lexaeus almost scolds himself with hot water. When he said a little chat, he didn't mean…

"Ermm… Sure, anything." He places everything onto a tea tray, and carries it to the boy's room; boy close behind.

"You look very pale, Dad."

"Oh, do I?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes. I'm fine."

"…We don't have to talk if you don't--"

"Just get into bed." Lex does crawling into bed, and wraps himself up, crumpling up Lexaeus' neat sheet work. The man sits next to him, making the mattress sink under his weight. He gives Lex a mug of hot chocolate and a biscuit, and sighs, not wanting to do this. He will give it his best shot anyway. Better sooner then later, as they say. "So… what do you want to talk about?"

Lex shrugs timidly, dunking his digestive into his drink absently. "I don't know." Lexaeus sighs again, rubbing the bridge of his nose between his fingers. He keeps composure and places an arm around the boy, pulling his closer. He smiles.

"Lex, I know you're at very confusing ag-- erm, well, physical age, and things are strange at the moment. For all of us. However, I wanted you to know that you can come and talk to me about anything. Anything you don't understand. I am your father, after all." It still doesn't seem right to use the term "father" but it's better then nothing. "Now, what do you want to discuss?" Lex chews on his lip lightly, and then takes a sip of coco to clear his thoughts.

"I can ask anything?"

"Anything."

He pauses again, taking another drink. "…I know what sex _is_" he makes clear. Lexaeus nods.

"I already guessed that much" he says. "You must have heard some things from me and Zexion."

"Yes and the others."

"The others?" Lexaeus blinks, feeling suddenly wary.

"Yeah. Xigbar talks about it to us sometimes, and Xaime's got some magazines from Luxord, with some _totally_ naked ladies in."

"Wha--?"

"And Demyx said there's this old text called _Kama Sutra--_"

"Stop. Stop. I don't want to hear anymore." Lexaeus hides his face in his large palm, hissing venom. "Those perverted bastards…" He looks back to his boy's puzzled face, and tells him straight. "You should not listen to them. Although they are grown-ups, you really, _really_ shouldn't listen to them." He sees Lex staring at him in surprise and calms down, taking his own drink from the tray. "Sorry, just don't take them too seriously."

"Okay"

"Good."

"…So _what is _sex like?" Lex whispers. Lexaeus stares in to space at that, blinking slowly. He tries to think, think about what making love to Zexion is like; the sensual feeling, the teasing touching, the soft words and mumbled laughter…

"…It's wonderful. Completely special and unique" he says quietly, so Lex can only just hear him. He looks up, meeting the pair of dark blue eyes that copy his. "You are too young for it now" he tells him, "but when you are much older and ready, and you love someone enough, you will find out for yourself how nice and… blissful it is."

"Do you feel like that with Zexion?" Lex asks.

"Yes" Lexaeus nods. "I care for Zexion very much, and making love to him is very joyful, very satisfying… I can't picture anyone else…" He comes back to reality, running fingers through his hair. "Erm… Yes, enough of that" he insists. He sits up, ready. "I should be answering your questions. Anything you want to ask me, Lex?"

"…Anything" Lex repeats. He thinks, and thinks, then sighs. "Right…" He drinks again and starts asking. "What's so great about losing your virginity and gloating about it?" He blurts out quickly. "And what about this "hair in places" stuff I've heard about? Also, why do go girls get so snippy and moody sometimes? And _boobs_? I mean, what's so amazing about them? And-And… you're pale again." Lexaeus is absolutely floored. He mentally snaps out of his shock.

"When I said you can ask anything" he says slowly, "I didn't mean anything and everything _at the same time_. Start with one question. Which one first?"

"…The boob one" Lex says bluntly. "I know you're with Zexion, and he's a boy, but he told me that Aeleus dated girls before he started to go out with Ienzo. So… do you remember what they are like?"

"Errm…" Lexaeus runs a nervous hand through his hair. "Breasts are…" His hands cup the air in front of him without much thought, trying to remember. "Breasts are… interesting" he says quietly. "Soft and they are very soft. All women are soft, and delicate. You have to be gentle with girls. Sexually or not. Even the most toughest of girls. Like Miss Larxene."

"Right" Lex nods. "Soft and gentle. Even with my friends?"

"Yes. You have to be careful with them. They are only little."

"Gotcha" the boy smiles. "…So, why do girls get angry for no reason?"

"…Girls are complex" Lexaeus says. He feels idiotic, talking about a subject he hardly knows about. "Girls go through a more complex puberty then boys. Their hips widen and their… breasts get bigger, and they… start to have periods--"

"What are them?" the boy asks.

"They… It's when the… Oh Hell. Hasn't Vexen given you lot sex education classes yet?" Lexaeus ask, deflated.

"They're starting next month or something. The younger ones start them in half-a-year."

"_Great_." Lexaeus looks into his own mug; it's almost empty, and the biscuits are all gone.

"So what about hair?" Lex adds.

"Hair. Right. Men get body hair" Lexaeus starts. He is _really_ hating this. "We get hair on our legs and arms, and a bit on our chests, and facial hair, we get facial hair, and on our armpits, and…" he waves his hand around in a circle, "…in the lower area-- Lex, it's getting late. You really should be asleep."

"But I have more _questions_."

Lexaeus groans, rubbing his forehead now. "Fine. Just _one_ more question. Make it worth it."

"…How do you know that you like someone?" the boy asks simply.

"Oh." That, Lexaeus can shine some light on, without being so withdrawn. "Well… It's quite hard to explain. You will feel a whole range of emotions, and you will feel… almost drawn to them, and will want to please them; make them happy and make them laugh, and there is a sense of loyalty. You will be faithful and kind to them. You may like them at first sight, or the feelings might come from a long, strong friendship, but I can assure you, if you like someone, you will know." He arches his brow, curious. "Why do you ask? Do you like someone?"

Lex snorts out of amusement. "Ha. No, no. I just wanted to know. That's all."

"Well, now you know." Lexaeus yawns, scratching his head. "I think it's time to go to sleep."

"But I want to keep talking" the boy moans.

"I would love to, Lex," Lexaeus sighs, "but I'm old, I'm burning out and I need sleep. I'm not as energetic as I used to be." Lex moans louder, hitting his mattress with his fist. The man sighs and leans down, smiling into the child's ear. "We will talk more tomorrow. Just sleep now."

"…Alright," Lex easily gives in and presses a goodnight kiss to the man's cheek, before settling down. "Night Dad."

"Good night, Lex" Lexaeus mumbles softly. "Try not to mess up the bed again."

"Shut up, you jerk."

Lexaeus chuckles as he gathers up the cups and plate, shaking his head. As soon as he leaves, switching off the light, he knows that Lex will be thinking up more embarrassing questions to attack him with later, before falling asleep again, this time more peacefully. After placing the china in the kitchen sink, Lexaeus shuffled with tired, misplaced steps back to bed. In his room, he slips off his robe and stretches, feeling bone joints click under his skin. The bed sheets shift slightly, and Zexion pops his head out, yawning.

"You were gone for a long time" he sleepily huffs.

"What are you doing up?" his taller lover asks, slipping under the covers.

"I rolled over and there was no Great Wall of Lexaeus in the way" Zexion shrugs, his jumper slipping down his shoulder a little. Lexaeus sighs, fluffing up his pillow. Zexion watches him. "So where were you?"

"Sorting Lex out." Lexaeus settles on his side, back to Zexion and tries to relax. "He… had a wet dream and got upset."

"He had a what?" Zexion asks, sitting up properly with a surprised smile.

"Wet dream" Lexaeus repeats. "I had to change the bed sheets… and answer some questions."

"Oh? Questions?" Zexion grins, shuffling closer. "What questions?"

"About the birds and the bees" Lexaeus sighs sleepily, "and robin red breasts, if you catch my meaning." Zexion chuckles, leaning down so his hair is hanging, brushing his darling's earlobe.

"You poor, poor, dear man. Having "The Talk" in the middle of the night. Having to discus dirty stuff and icky girls."

"Girls are not _icky_, Zexion, and it wasn't a big talk… Besides, Lex is still a young child at heart. He's still enjoying youth while he still can."

"Well, good luck to him, I say." Zexion kisses the corner of Lexaeus' mouth and lies down, flushed up again the man's back. His arm goes around his waist. "I hope you haven't traumatized him."

"Be quiet, Zexion" Lexaeus grumbles, but he meshes his fingers with the small hand on his stomach all the same. "Just wait. In about three, four years, you and Maxi will be having the same problems."

"I know." The boy kisses the nape of his neck. "I hope I can cope with it just as well as you are."

------

"Father is not go to like this," Xanthe whimpers, looking down at the spelling paper in her hands with a pale expression. It is covered in tiny crosses. "I can't believe I failed another test."

"You did try your best, Xanthe" Lex reassures the little flower mage, placing a hand on her shoulder in a brotherly manner, "and it's better then last time."

"I got twelve out of thirty," she tells him, looking so annoyed that her pink freckles on her nose bunched up together. "I improved by three marks."

"Any improvement is good though, right?" Alexa shrugs. She ruffs her own fiery, cut-short hair and sighs. "Can we stop talking about lessons? It's the weekend, for bloody hell." Xanthe sighs again, nodding. She neatly folds up her red marked test and tugs it in her cardigan pocket. She gives in with her worrying and Marluxia's opinion of her. Xaime slips an arm around her shoulders, and he puts on a friendly smile.

"Don't fret, petals," he says kindly, all charm and mannered, and he peaks her on the cheek. Alexa and Maxi exchange silly, sickly, silent gagging expression at the mushiness. "So what if you are not that good at spelling? 'Not the end of the world, is it?"

Xanthe smiles with pursed lips and arches an eyebrow at the boy. "Easy to say when you're good at everything, Xaime."

"Bah!" Xaime scoffs. "I'm not good at _everything_."

"You're good at literacy," Maxi drawls in a singsong voice, "and maths, and athletics, and history, and you can play the piano, and--"

"Alright, pintsize. You've proven your point."

Lex can only chuckle at the younger children. This is a typical mild spat between them after school. When they finish lessons with Vexen, they all walk home; apart from Xosé, Xaviera and Xoán, who actually live at the castle. When they get to the castle's gate, Roxanne, Dexter, Xenos and Xenia walk to the west of the city to their apartments and houses, and the others go home to the east. They will go home, chatting and bickering, and after they have dinner, they sometimes call up each other and meet up in the park or somewhere for a few hours.

"There is one thing you can't do" Alexa smirks at the time mage. "You're crap at card tricks."

"I am not," Xaime says, offended. "Dad's been teaching me. Watch." He pulls out his pack of playing cards from his jacket pocket, takes them out of the box and fans them out neatly. "Xanthe, pick a card."

"Xaime, you don't need to--"

"Pick a card!" Xanthe rolls her eyes, and picks a card at random, looking at the picture.

"Don't show it to me" Xaime tells her.

"I think I know how a card trick works" the girl huffs. She shows it to Lex instead, and he nods when he's memorised it too. She then places it back in the pack, and Xaime shuffles them all up. He makes a flourished hand movement over the top of them, snaps his fingers, and then gives the pack to Xanthe.

"See if it's still there."

She knows it won't be, but Xanthe looks through them anyway. "No. It's not."

"Check your pockets." The girl digs her hands through her cardigan pockets, but all she pulls out is her house keys, the test paper, some tissues, a few hair clips and a tub of lip-gloss. Xaime loses his smile quickly. "Oh. Ah, damn. Um. You don't happen to have any pockets on your dress, do ya?"

"Nope."

"What about ya-oh." He was going to ask about her shoes, but he sees that she is wearing sandals. He looks through the pack again. "What the hell happened to the card?!"

"As I said" Alexa smirks, "not very good." She flicks her hood up and blinks in surprise. She reaches under her hood and pulls out something. She signs and flashes Xanthe a seven of clubs. "Is this your card?"

"Yep."

"Your aiming sucks, Xaime." A mischievous grin appears on the fire-girl's thin lips. "I have a magic trick. Wanna see this card disappear?"

"Don't you dare!" The blond snatches his card back sharply, checking it for burns, even though Alexa didn't even summon a blaze. "My dad will flip if these get damaged." He puts them away safely back in the box, grumbling. "Stupid pyromaniac, getting a kick out of destroying my stuff…" Luckily, Lex and Maxi don't have to cope with Xaime's mutterings for long. The children come to the crossroads and go their separate way; Alexa on her own up her street to Axel's flat, Xaime and Xanthe down 30th street to the small, simple cul-de-sac, and Lex and Maxi to their own apartment farther away.

"Xanthe gives me hay fever" the younger sniffs, rubbing his small, stuffy nose clear.

Lex smirks. "That's kinda rude to say, Maxi."

"But she _does_." The boy can still smell her aroma. "It's her element. All those flowers and pollen, it makes a fog around her. I'm surprised her doesn't send people into sneezing fits all the time." He furrows his brow. "And the actual smell of poppies and honeysuckle is very overpowering." Lex laughs and puts his arm around the boy, giving him a sideward hug. Maxi likes the way the older boy smells; rich and earthy like mud. It's enough to reduce the floral smell to nothing at all.

"We get to play with Lexaeus all day tomorrow," the illusionist smiles. "Maybe we should challenge him to one of your videogames."

"Dad playing videogames?" Lex scoffs. "That will be entertaining. Oh." A water drop hits him on the tip of his nose, and as he looks up, the clouds let the rain fall down steadily. "Oh, great."

"Just super," Maxi pulls the hood of his raincoat over his head, "can we hurry back home?"

"Wait." Lex stops them in front of a post office, and pulls out a plastic card from his pocket. "I have to put more credit onto my phone. Coming in?"

"Nah. I'll wait out here."

"Okay. _Don't_ talk to any strangers."

"I'm not a fool, Lex. I'll be fine."

"…Alright then." Lex pushes the shop door open and the bell above rings a few times. "I won't be a moment." And he slips inside, leaving Maxi sat on the doorstep. The boy nibbles his bottom lip, tapping his feet on the pavement in a rhythmic pattern. The children finish their daily education a couple of hours later then the normal local schools and it is already getting dark… and everyone had retreated inside to get away from the rain… and the streets are far too quiet…

Maxi shivers, pulling his coat more securely around his weak frame. He is not scared, just wary of the uneasy quiet. He read somewhere that when things suddenly go still and soundless, your imagination becomes hyped-up, and you become slightly paranoid. You hear things that are not there and you start questioning everything, which only makes you more anxious. _I should have just gone inside with Lex… _Sighing quietly, Maxi stands, brushes himself off and turns towards the door, ready to hear the bell ring out…

Before he can even touch the doorknob, a hand slams against the wood above his head. He flinches at the hollow sound and he looks over his shoulder. Three boys much older then him, fourteen, fifteen maybe, look down at him with cruel smirks. Maxi's eyes widen. _I _really_ should have just gone inside with Lex…_

"Are you sure this is one of those fakes?" the boy on the left asks, titling his head to the side.

"Of course he is" sneers the ringleader, the one in the middle and the oldest. His hand on the door grabs Maxi's coat and turns him around to face them, de-hooding him. The little boy's breath hitches. "Look. He's the Schemer's squirt. Ever see any other tots with grey hair?"

The lad on the right laughs, leaning closer. "He's kinda cute, don't you think?" He captures the child's face between his fingers, digging his nails into his skin. "Do you think he'll be into the same sort of dirt his daddy is into now when he's older? He'll get loads of attention from horny old men with a face like this." They laugh and Maxi pulls away, out of his grasp but not out of the leader's; it's too strong.

"Don't you dare say anything about my father!" he barks. "You have no right!" He remembers what the adults had told him and his friend during combat practice. "_Don't show weakness," _Marluxia had said to them. _"If the enemy can see any cracks in you, they will hack away at it until you break."_

"What a sharp tongue you have" the middle boy teases. "A lot of nerve too." His other hand reaches up, pulls at a Maxi's hair, slowly, and keeps it tight to make the pain last. "How is your daddy anyway? Oh, sorry. _Daddies_? Do they still get you play their disgusting games even though you're poking about?" Maxi looks away from him, brow furrowed and lips twisted into a scowl. Xaldin had told them something no more then seven days ago; _"You don't have to tolerate any crap from anyone. Don't even privilege them with an answer."_

"Hey!" The boy snaps at him and tugs his hair sharply. "I'm talking to you!"

"…What my guardians do is their own business" Maxi says coldly, voice unwavering. He looks up at the teenager with icy eyes and a distorted grin. "And is not for the amusement of nasty, hideous bastards like the perfect examples I'm having the displeasure of facing right now."

"_Get mean," _Xigbar had said with a grin, _"tell them what you really think of them."_

"You think you're so good, you little-- Guh!" Just before the teen could strike him across the face, Maxi knees his hard in the tenders, and pushes him off the step, making him take a tumble down to the wet pavement. "_Play dirty. Never be afraid to hit below the belt." _Larxene winked in an innocent manner, which made the children giggle at the time. _"And I am being literal here."_

Maxi now finds himself running across the road, trying to make distance between the two lackeys looking to revenge the leader's injuries. He dives into an alleyway, trying to be as fast as physically possible. He is not fast enough, and one of the boys grabs him and hits him in the face. The child goes flying and crash lands into some trashcans, making a horrible, clattering noise. Maxi hisses in pain, trying his goddamn hardest not to cry. His ribs hurt from the landing. He brings his hand to his nose and lips, and looks at the blood. All he can smell and taste is copper.

…_This - gh! - c-can't be good…_

The leader had recovered - now hobbling slightly and holding his stomach - then all three of them tower over him, eyes blazing with fury. Maxi glares back. Luxord once said, _"Even when the chips are down, don't give in. Never give in. That is for losers, and you are winners. We know you are champions. Show that to everyone else."_

"You little shit," the leader growls. He moves forward and Maxi backs up against the wall, never taking his eyes off him. "I don't care what the Committee say. You brats are just like the Organization. Just despicable, ghastly sons of bitch--Guhh!" He spins around and he is punched in the face, falling to the ground with a long, startled groan, hands clutching his face. "My nose! Bastard broke my fucking nose!" Maxi blinks slowly, staring at the boy riving on the ground for a moment. Then looks up, towards a wild-haired, deep-breathing, slightly crazed--

"Lex" Maxi whispers, voice ever so quiet. Lex looks different. His eyes are almost black with rage, his expression feral. Water drips from his soaked curls and locks. His hatred is aimed at the adolescent on the ground.

"Don't you dare touch my little brother" he growls, voice deep and raspy and gravely. The teenager has not learned his lesson and he manages to prop himself on his elbow. The lower part of his face is covered in red fluid, and his nose has swollen ten times the size.

"He's not your brother!" he snarls. "He's just the fake little clone of your bastard, murdering so-called-father's toy boy!" Lex kicks him hard in the stomach to shut him up. The lackeys jump him from behind but Lex is not that much small then them, and far more stronger. One goes crashing against a wall, and the other's wrist get bent back so far, a bone snaps and he falls to the ground in intense pain.

Maxi flinches at the noise, eyes wide and full of many emotions. He has… never seen Lex like this before. Never so angry and destructive. So dangerous. So monstrous… He smiles wicked at the behaviour. He rather likes it. Lex is running purely on adrenalin, fighting off the thugs easily every time. Each hit either way makes him eager for more. Maxi doesn't understand this side of Lex. Maybe it's his handmade heart becoming unstable with all these feelings, and it can't take it. Nevertheless... he_ really _like this side of him_... _The boy snaps out of his high as the leader lands a good punch on Lex, and the earth mage falls to the ground, unable to see through his right eye. He groans loudly.

"I had enough of this…" The leader moves over to the temporally blind elemental and plunges his hand into his jacket pocket. He pulls out an army knife. Fear shivers down Maxi's spine at the sight of cold steel, and then Axel's voice comes to mind: "_You're a team. You stick up for one another. You would take bullets for each other…"_

"Leave him alone!"

Maxi jumps up and shoves the teen to the ground, the knife scattering across the ground, conveniently falling into a drain. Not that it matters now. There was a violent flash as Maxi tackled him, and when it was gone, the hoodlum was not quiet himself anymore. He had been accidentally sent into deep into his self-conscience, into his worst nightmares and torments. His eyes are rolled back as if possessed, and his body spasms now and again, reacting to the horrors trapped within his mind.

Maxi gasps, backing after sharply. He is pale with shock. He looks down at his trembling hands, covered in his own blood from his face. He can't believe what he had done. He… He had… done something very, _very_ bad.

"What the fuck have you done?" he hears one of the other teenagers shout, as the lackeys try to shake their friend out of it. Maxi doesn't look at them. Only at his hands. His cold, white hands _…I did that. I-I made him like that… _A hand grabs his shoulder and he gasps again, looking up at Lex's damaged face. They both remember what Demyx had told them all: "_When you have a good chance, a good solid chance, run away!" _They run down the alleyway, down the street, as far away from the scene as possible. All blood is washed away with the cool, soothing rain.

* * *


	16. Not Valued Till

**Just One More Chance.**

**Chapter XVI.**

"_Health is _**Not Valued Till **_sickness comes._" - Thomas Fuller.

---

The rain isn't letting up, and it is now very dark. Very, very dark. Mostly due to the black, looming clouds above in the sky. Lex looks out into the street again, looks up and down the entire length of the road. Again, the coast is clear, and he breaths a sigh of relief. The boys have been hiding down an alleyway for a long time. They don't know how long. They knew it was almost dinner time, and Lexaeus and Zexion will now be seriously worried. They will be phoning-up everyone else, asking around, asking if they had seen them, or if they were having tea with them. Lex suddenly feels guilty.

"…We have to go home now, Maxi" he mumbles, sniffing. He is soaked to the skin, beaten and miserable. He just wants to go home, get warm, put something on his eye to sooth the stinging, have some dinner and hide in his bed for the rest of the weekend. Maybe forever. He turns around the look at the younger lad. "Come on. We'll…" Maxi is far away from the current moment. He is leaning up against the wall, staring blankly at ripples in a puddle in front of him.

His nosebleed had stopped awhile ago, but he still has red over his nostrils and lips, and his skin there is tender and bruised. He doesn't move. He just blinks and that is that. Lex doesn't like seeing him like this. He takes a few steps closer and holds out his hand. "Come on, mate. Our dads will be panicking by now. We have to go home." Maxi glances at the open palm, then he frowns, turning fully away.

"I can't go home" he mutters. "Not after what I did."

"Please don't be like this." Lex puts his hands on the younger boy's shoulder, and smiles the best smile he can. "They are not going to be angry. They can't be. You're the baby of the family. It's impossible for parents to be mad at the babe." Maxi looks up at him with his large eyes. He reaches out and touches Lex's face, just under his right eye; the harmed one. The skin is red and purple, and had swollen a little. Lex has to stop himself from flinching.

"…You're really hurt" the boy mumbles. "…If that guy had cut you, it would have _really_ hurt." Lex shudders. He doesn't really what to think about that… He is still wondering if he should tell Lexaeus or not. He takes hold of Maxi's hand and pulls it away from his face. He keeps hold of the frozen fingers.

"But he didn't" he says quietly, voice going raspy from the cold. "And that is a good thing… At least it wasn't you. Hmm?"

"…I've probably scarred that boy for life" Maxi whispers, looking down at their feet. "If not that, for a long time." Warm tears roll down his cheeks and his voice becomes strained with misery and maybe fear. "I-I didn't mean to do anything bad… I'm not a bad boy, am I?"

"You're not," Lex says. He pushes all the long slate locks out of the child's face. "You're a good, lovely lad.

"Doesn't feel that way to me." Maxi buries his face into his hands, and falls down onto his knees. "Our daddies are going to hate me." Starts to cry, loud and distressed. His little heart can't cope with everything at the moment and it aches. Lex sighs and kneels down with him, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket. He doesn't talk but he carefully pulls the small hands away from Maxi's face and runs the cloth over his chin and nose and cheeks. Maxi squirms, trying to pull away from the older lad. "No. Lex. Please. I don't want… I…" He trails off as Lex wipes his face gently, mopping up most of the blood and the tears. Maxi hiccups as he smiles a little, calming down slightly. "You can be very gentle when you what to be, Lex."

Lex chuckles slightly. "I don't want harm you now, do I--" He is cut-off and he blushes as Maxi leans up to kiss his cheek, with his soft lips and he gets some blood on his skin. When the child pulls away, he smirks at the young teenager's startled expression. "…W-What was that?"

"A thank you" Maxi smiles. "Papa said that you kiss people you're close to when you are grateful for something, and you did do a good job of beating the crap out of those guys."

"Don't swear. You're only nine" Lex tells him, wiping the red off his face. "I'll get the blame if you do..." He trials off as his mobile vibrates in his pocket, alerting an incoming call. The caller ID says "Dad" and Lex gulps. He accepts the call. "Dad?"

"Oh, thank the Gods." That is the first thing Lexaeus says, a tone of relief in his voice. Then his voice goes serious and slightly angry. "Lex, where you hell are you? Me and Zexion have been pulling our hair out over-- we've been phone up everyone, trying to find out where-- where the devil are you?"

"Dad, we're sorry--"

"_Where are you_?"

"…Shopping district."

"What! Why are you there?"

"…Can you come and get us? Please, Dad… Please."

------

Zexion more and less screams in a high, shrilled voice when he sees the blood on Maxi's lips and nose.

"What the hell happened to your face?!" he screeches. He drops to his knees, his hands brushing and touching the swelling in the style of a madman. "Who did this to you?"

"Some kids. I'm fine, Papa" the boy insists. Zexion grabs his shoulders tightly.

"Do you know their names? I want to know."

"But I don't know them. We don't know anyone outside the Organization."

"…You poor thing," Zexion mumbles, and he just pulls the boy into a hug. Lexaeus put the rain-soaked umbrella into the stand by the door and talks calmly to his partner.

"Zexion. Go and run Maxi a bath. I'll take care of Lex."

The young man relaxes slightly, nodding. "Yes. Of course. Come along, Maxi." Zexion takes his boy by the hand and leads him down the hallway to the bathroom, to take him out of those soggy, ruined clothes and into warm water and bubbles. Lexaeus turned to his own boy, and Lex is struggling to take off his coat. The man kneels down to his height, places his large hands on the boy's shivering shoulders.

"Calm down, little one," he helps him to shrug off the coat gently and slowly. "When Maxi is finished with his bath, you will have one too. Right now, we'll need to get you warm," he sees the puddle is forming at the boy's feet, "and dry." The fireplace bares a roaring blaze already, so Lex is all too happy to pull off his wet clothing, everything but his vest shirt, his jumper and boxer shorts, throws them into the kitchen sink and he stands in the living room in front of the hearth, rubbing his hands and one foot atop of the other. His shivering is more obvious now, and his hair is still dripping cold water onto his shoulders and down his nose. A warm towel out of the tumble dryer falls onto his head and around his shoulders.

"Thanks Dad."

Lexaeus turns the boy around silently, and cups his hands around his face. He is looking at his black eye. Luckily, it doesn't look too bad. No more then bad bruises and he can see through it again.

"…I've put your dinner in the microwave to warm up" he tells the boy. "You much be starving."

"I am… a little…" Lex's bottom lips wobbles and he bows his head, not wanting to see Lexaeus' slightly upset face. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"For not looking after Maxi properly… for causing so many problems… I should have made him come into the post office with me…" Lexaeus shakes his head, pulling the boy up against him.

"That's nothing," he runs his hands up and down the boy's back, warming him up, "try destroying your world then reaping people for their hearts to gain our own. Do that, and then you will be in serious trouble." Lex laughed a little bit, and Lexaeus smiles too. "I am glad that you defended your little brother however. Violence is not the best way to do it but--"

"But you said to beat up anyone who picks on him" Lex says, quite rightly, voice muffled into the man's chest.

"…I did, didn't I." Lexaeus kneels down to the boy's height, putting on a serious expression. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have told you that. That was foolish and thoughtless of me." He pushes soppy brunet curls out of the boy's face, stoking steadily at the water on his brow. "You are a very brave boy, but next time, both of you must run away, far away. Understand what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, Dad" Lex says quiet.

"…Zexion and I will be talking about this later, but right now, we'll get you warm and fed…" He pauses, and there is something in his eyes, as if he is quite unhappy. Lex reaches out, touching his cheek, stroking his skin.

"Please don't be sad, Dad." He wraps his arms around his old man's neck, and despite still being cold, and his hair dripping chilled water onto the man's neck, it feels nice. Lexaeus returns the embrace.

"I don't want anything bad to happen to you" the man grumbles softly to his child's ear. "I love you so much, and I want you to be safe… That's all I want."

"…I love you too" the boy confesses, very, very quietly, but Lexaeus appreciates the words as if the lad had declared it on the top of his lungs. Maybe more so. Carefully, he picks up the boy and stands up. Lex laughs slightly, enjoying being so high up.

"Let's get you your dinner" the man smiles, "maybe then, when you've finished eating, Maxi will be gone in the tub." In the bathroom, Zexion is calmly massaging shampoo into the tiny child's long silky hair. Maxi is hugging his knees in the warm soapy water and thin layer of bubbles.

"I can bathe myself, Papa" he mumbles.

"I know" Zexion says. "I'm just helping out, that's all. Lex will be needing the bath soon." This also helps the man work out how badly bruised his boy is. He has a red mark down the side of his ribs, and his nose is slightly purple. Zexion is tempted to touch the marks and mares, to see if he can rub them away, make them fade out of sight, but he holds back as it may cause more pain for the child. He takes the showerhead and turns it on, so a steady, gentle sprinkle falls. Maxi tilts his head back, closing his eyes as his carer start to rub his hair again, using the shower to wash out the soap. "I know you don't like being treated like a little infant" Zexion mumbles, fingers untangling knots in the long hair. "But I just want to make sure you're alright."

"…I didn't mean to do it," Maxi mutters, curling up even more. "are you angry at me?" Zexion chews down a frown and puts on a friendly smile.

"I know you didn't." He puts the shower nozzle away and leans forward to kiss the lad's wet cheek. "And I am not angry at you, sweetheart. I could never hate that face of yours." The child smiles for a fleeting moment, before turning to look at Zexion.

"Can I get out now, please?"

------

The grown-ups are arguing.

Lex usually tries to avoid the sounds of angry voices with music via earphones, but tonight he is staring up at the ceiling, with his arms behind his head, trying to pick up on the words. Everything is just muffled from behind the walls and the closed door. They are "talking" about them - him and Maxi - he knows they are. What else could it be. That's why he is listening, and why his ears are burning. It would be a little better with the door was ajar, but there is a part of him, deep down, that just doesn't want to know. The part that doesn't want to know at all. The "Little-Boy-Hiding-Under-the-Bed-with-Covered-Ears" part of his heart.

His bedroom door opens and he sharply gets into a believable sleeping, closing his eyes. Maxi shuts the door behind him, tugging his soft Heartless to his chest. He takes a deep breath in and out, and makes his silent way around the clutter on the carpet to the side of the bed, almost tripping over a struggle bat.

"Lex" the boy says quietly. Lex doesn't answer so he climbs onto the bed with an "oof" and tries again, a little louder. "_Lex_." Again, no answer, so Maxi gives his a long poke in the cheek. It hurts a little and Lex's brow furrows.

"Ow."

"Sorry." Maxi pulls his slim, bony finger away, letting Lex sit up slightly, supporting himself on his elbows.

"What's wrong?" he asks in a tired mumble, although he knows what is bothering the younger boy already. "Can't you sleep?"

Maxi shakes his head. "They are very loud at times" he says, nodding over the door and the bitter voices on the other side. "They are even calling each other Aeleus and Ienzo now."

"Really?" Lex asks, but he don't sound fazed by the fact.

"Yeah. They are… Why do they do that? Why do they use their Somebody names sometimes?"

"Because they _are _Aeleus and Ienzo." Maxi pulls a confused face and Lex sighs, tries to explain. "They used to be proper people called Aeleus and Ienzo, with hearts and normal Lives, but when they became Nobodies, they became something different; Lexaeus and Zexion."

"I know _that_, Lex."

"Let me finish… Now that they have hearts again, they are in the middle. They look like Lexaeus and Zexion, but they are not Nobodies, but they are not Aeleus and Ienzo either. They answer to both names. They look like Lexaeus and Zexion so they and everyone else use that name a lot in everyday situations. On the other hand, sometimes, when they get overemotional, they call each other Aeleus and Ienzo, the ones that they're truly are inside." Maxi looks beyond confused. Lex shrugs. "It's kinda hard to understand. You'll get it some day…" They fall silent for a moment. Lexaeus and Zexion are still having their loud conversation. Maxi swallows and he mumbles.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" he asks, quietly. "I promise I won't kick or anything."

Lex looks at him for a little moment. "…You don't pee the bed, do you?"

Maxi narrows his eyes, looking almost insulted. "Do _you_ make a mess of the bed?"

Luckily in the dark, the younger child can't see the spreading blush on Lex's face.

"Just get in."

A little smile crosses Maxi's lips and he crawls under the bed sheets, tugging the duvet to his chin as he lays on his side, facing the older boy. He mumbles a thank you and they stay in silence for a little while, trying to drift off to sleep. Although, they can't really. Their minds will not calm down for the night, and their hearing is focused on their fathers' muffled voices from the next room.

They are loud - Zexion the loudest, but Lexaeus is defiantly more vocal then normal - and their arguing conversation just sounds like a out-off tune radio with a weak signal. The noises seem to go in an uneven pattern: the men's voices get louder and louder then they reach a point were they go completely silent for a eerily long period of time. After awhile, someone says something, the voices are quiet at first, then the volume increases again.

"…They are shouting a lot" Maxi whispers, mouth teasing in a distressed way.

"Of course they are" Lex says, acting like nothing unnerves him. "They are arguing about our attack today."

"Oh…" Maxi sucks his thumb for a moment, listening again. Not knowing what they were actually saying was upsetting. Then again, he may not want to hear what they are staying. It might be even worse. "I have never heard them shouting at each other before," he says, shifting a little closer to his older friend.

"I have" Lex admits.

Maxi's eyes widen. "When?"

"At night. When you're asleep. Most about munny and stuff."

"…How often?"

"It's not like it's every night." Lex rolls over, to lie on his side. "Couples fight from time to time. It's normal."

"I know." Zexion is in a loud state again, and Maxi frowns even more. He curls up tighter, pulling Spooky to his chest. He whispers before putting his thumb back in his mouth. "I just feel bad for causing this argument."

Lex frowns slightly. "Me too" he sighs. He pulls the covers over their heads. It helps to tone down the shouting, and he puts his arms around the smaller boy. "It won't last long. They will go to sleep soon, I promise."

"…Lex."

"Hmm?"

"I don't ever want our dads to split up," Maxi rests his head against the older lad's chest. "B-Because we are a family and you're like my older brother… I don't want to lose that."

Lex puts on brave smile. "We are brothers" he agrees. "We are not related, so that sort of makes us step-siblings. Right?"

"Right… and I like Lexaeus a lot too." A little grin appears on Maxi's face. "He's awesome."

"Yeah. Zexion is too." Lex laughs slightly. "I guess we are lucky to have parents like them. Aren't we?"

"We are in going to be in so much fucking trouble" Zexion hisses for the umpteenth time tonight. He is pacing up and down the kitchen floor, hand fisted in his silky hair. "We are going to get the fucking hammer thrown at us."

Lexaeus is sat at the table, motionless. "Pacing and swearing is not going to help anything" he grumbles.

"I don't see you doing anything about this, Aeleus," the boy growls, giving his partner a venomous glare.

"I am _trying _to think of something" the older man snaps back. "It's just hard to do so when you're cursing every two seconds."

"I'm angry." The boy's hands rest on the tabletop. "Am I not aloud to be angry? You don't own me, Aeleus. You can't tell me how to bloody feel."

"I am not… You _are_ taking this to the extreme however."

Zexion's eyes widen. "I'm taking it-- Don't you dare! I'm worried over the welfare our children and you have the goddamn nerve to telling me I'm overreacting?" His hand slams against the table with a bang. "At least, I'm not _under-reacting!_"

"Are you saying I don't care about the boys?" Lexaeus challenges. His irises are almost black with anger.

"Well," Zexion straights up, his expression deadly, "it looks like that from where I'm standing."

"Don't. You. Dare. Ienzo." The giant of a man stands, glaring down and pointing sharply at the man on the other side of the table. "I love Lex and Maximus, and value them more then my own health and life itself. I'm just not screaming at the situation like _someone else in here!_"

"Sorry. I forgot that you are so godly perfect" Zexion drawls.

"I am not saying I'm perfect, Ienzo. I am far from perfection, but I just don't think acting like a raving lunatic is--"

"My little boy came home with blood on his face and beaten marks all over his body!" the young man screeches. "And _he_ is the one with a guilty conscience! I have the _right_ to act in the way I want!" He takes a breath, then turns his back to Lexaeus, picking up his twelfth glass of red wine from the counter. He grumbles under his breath. "Fucking control freak."

Lexaeus scoffs, shaking his head in disgust. "…Drinking by the bottle won't solve anything either, you horrid little drunk."

Zexion's fingers clench, and he swallows his mouthful hard. "I am not a drunk" he says in false calm. "I can stop drinking whenever I want… Like right now!" and he throws the glass into the sink, smashing it against dirty forks and spoons. He storms out of the kitchen, down the hallway into the bedroom. "I guess you control _everything_ about my life now!" he screams back. "My feelings, what I put into my mouth! I'm not a bloody child, Aeleus!"

"Then stop _acting like one_!" Lexaeus bellows. He follows the boy in. "For Gods sake, Ienzo! I am the one always watching and protecting you, like you are some hopeless infant--"

"_Well, no one asked you to_!" They fall completely silent, just staring at each other with wild eyes. After awhile, Zexion's face twists with grief and he turns his back on Lexaeus once again. "Forget it. We're done here." He throws himself on the bed, then throws a pillow at Lexaeus, aiming for his face. "You can sleep on the fucking couch for all I care." The man catches the pillow out of impulse before it can hit him.

"If that is what you want, Ienzo. Seeing as you always get what you bloody want and the whole damned universe revolves around you."

"I hope the couch is lumpy for you too."

Lexaeus scowls at the curled-up lump of a boy facing away from him for a moment, to see if he had anything to add. Zexion doesn't say anything, so he just grabs a spare blanket from the bed and makes his leave. He is just stepping out of the room as Zexion starts to cry. He chokes and starts to sob and sniff, failing to stifle the sounds into the pillow he holds onto. Lexaeus watches him, and his angered expression softens into a frown. He never liked seeing his beau miserable.

"…I just want to say something before I go," he says in a normal tone. He waits to see if Zexion will tell him to "fuck off" or something similar. He doesn't - he goes slightly quieter - so the man continues. "…I know this is not the life we wanted, but we have to go through anyway. I have always loved you and supported you through everything… and that is not going to stop anytime soon. I don't care what you say to me, or how you harm me or if you have to hate me complete, I will always love you and fight anything with you, Ienzo. That's was always be my lasting oath." He sighs, tired, closing his eyes and bows his head low. "…That's all I wanted to say. I just didn't want to go to bed angry and full of bitterness. It's not healthy… I'll leave you to sleep…" He turns to the door again.

"No. Aeleus, don't go."

He looks back. Zexion is sat up, looking at him with eyes that are overflowing with tears. He wipes his cheek, and inhales slowly. "…Please don't leave me, Aeleus. You don't have to sleep on the couch if you don't want." He tangles his hands into his shirt, trying to get a hold of himself. "I'm sorry, Aeleus. You're right. I've been acting like a spoilt ungrateful child tonight, but I _am_ thankful for what you do for me, and I know I am lucky to have a man like you. I know that without you I am just nothing." He looks down at the bed, ashamed of himself. "I am angry. I am full of hate and spite, but not for you. I'm furious at other people who hate us, and I am just afflicting all of my bad feelings onto you, taking out my rage on you and that's not fair… I love you so much, and I don't ever want to lose you… Will you forgive me?"

It sounds like a plea, a beg, and the tears are coming back. Lexaeus sighs, then puts on a small, loving smile. He comes back into the bedroom, closes the door and walks over to the bed. Zexion makes a soft curious noise as his lover sits with him and pulls him into his arms, brushing the streams of salty water on his cheek with warm, gentle lips. He closes his eyes at the touch. He mumbles softly and airy. "Aeleus…"

"I will forgive you, Ienzo," Lexaeus sooths, kissing his forehead, "if you can forgive me as well."

"Of course, darling." Zexion smiles, wrapping his arms around his dear's neck tightly. "Of course, of course, of course…" He kisses the man on the lips, followed by an response, followed by another and another, pulling each other ever so close.

"We'll be alright," Lexaeus promises between pecks, "We will tell Leon tomorrow… This will stop. I'll make sure it will."

"I know you only promise what you can deliver" Zexion purrs sweetly. "Please. Don't worry anymore tonight. Will you lay down in our bed with me tonight, Aeleus?"

"Try and stop me."

They rest their heavy, throbbing heads on the pillows, and Lexaeus pulls the blanket over them. They don't care about their clothes; they just leave them on and stay close together for the rest of the night. It's hard to get to sleep.

------

Zexion had a shower and changed his clothes before making a phone call into work, asking for a compassionate leave. Luckily he's got it, and is now getting breakfast ready. He woke up very early and simply watched Lexaeus sleeping for awhile, seeing how peaceful he looked and it made him feel a little better about everything and all the troubles.

"Papa?"

Zexion looks over his shoulder. Maxi peers at him from behind the kitchen door. He smiles, waving the child inside.

"Come in, Maxi. Don't linger in the doorway." The boy steps over the cold floor, hands rubbing his arms as if they are chilly too. Zexion blinks as him, tilting his head to the side. "Isn't Spooky joining us for breakfast?"

Maxi points to the door. "Lex has Spooky at the moment."

Zexion blinks at him again. "Why does Lex have him?"

"I… slept in his bed with him last night," the boy admits. "He made this odd upset sound in his sleep, like he was having a nightmare, and I have nightmare too sometimes so I felt bad from him, and then I thought about the fact holding Spooky makes me feel better in my sleep, so I tucked the toy under his arm. It seemed to work, so I let him hold him all night… That's why I don't have Spooky and Lex does."

Zexion fights away a frown and just on a smile. "Well, it was very nice of you. Um, why were you sleeping with Lex?"

"…I couldn't sleep on my own… and you and Lexaeus were talking so--"

"Oh." Guilt crushes Zexion's chest like a iron weight. "You heard us fighting last night, hm?"

Maxi nods. "We know that sometimes you and Lexaeus fight, so me and Lex are fine about it. Really… but we did hear a smash. What happened?"

"…I dropped a glass" Zexion lies. He picks up the plastic washing-up bowl from the sink, and shows Maxi all the glass splinters and the funny pinkish-coloured water, dyed from the wine. "See."

"…Did you cut yourself?"

"No. See." He puts the bowl back and shows the boy his wrists and hands. "No cuts. No scars." Maxi checks Zexion properly, turning them around in his own fingers. His expression is thoughtful.

"…You and Lexaeus are not going to leave each other, right?" he asks. Zexion almost falls over in shock.

"What! No, no, no, no. Why would you think that?"

"Because you were having a big fight last night" Maxi mumbles. Zexion breathes. He knells down in front of the boy and smiles at him, running his fingers through the mop of hair.

"Just because we had a big fight, doesn't mean that we hate each other," he sooths. He cups the soft face in his hands. "We love each other to death, and we are not like so many couples who split up for foolish reasons. We are better then that." He gives the boy's shoulders a light squeeze. "Why don't you help me make waffles for breakfast? You can lick the batter spoon."

"Yeah!" Maxi cheered up instantly, and ran to the fridge for the ingredients. Zexion can only laugh at him.

------

Leon purses his lips, fingers lacing together. He leans forwards on the table.

"This is a bad situation" he agrees. He looks up and faces the children and their bruising. "And you swear that it is the whole truth?"

"Yes sir" Maxi and Lex say with a quick nod. Leon sits back in his seat. He looks at Lexaeus and Zexion, standing behind the little boys, giving a strange trip through time feel between them.

"I am sorry," Leon says.

"You didn't do anything, Leon" Zexion shrugs.

"No, but I now know how far this has gone on behind my back." He stands up and shakes his head over and over again. "There is no way two children would take on three bigger, older teenagers… and if they had a weapon, that just supports your side of the argument."

"What about what I did?" Maxi asks timidity. "You know, the--" he tapes himself on the side of the head, on the temple.

"Emotions got the better of you" Leon sighs. "You were just trying to protect Lex and that burst of power was not your motive."

"…So I'm not going to jail?"

"They don't arrest children, stupid," Lex grumbles under his breath.

Maxi glares. "Don't call me stupid, jerk."

"That is enough" Lexaeus says firmly. The boy fall silent, and the man turns to Leon. "Actually, we are surprised that the teenagers' parents have not come and complained to you yet. They should be outraged."

"…They may be fearful" the young man shrugs. He runs a hand through his hair. "If they complain, they have no innocence because their boys started it first. It was more or less self-inflicted. They knew that the children have unstable magic. They knew the risks."

"That doesn't excuse anything," Zexion snaps. "It was a threat against the safety of the boys. Risking the safety and health of people is against the law."

"I know, Zexion." Leon rubs the back of his neck, making a tired "huff" noise. "We will have a search, a full police investigation." He looks at the boys again. "Will you be willing to testify in court and give evidence?"

"Yes, Leon" Lex says confidently. Maxi takes awhile to think about it, then nods slowly.

"Yeah, Leon."

"Good," Leon smiles slightly, "let's get this mess sorted out."

------

"So, what do you think of him, Xosé?" Vexen asks the young moon elemental. The boy shrugs.

"I don't know," he gives Saïx a little poke in the cheek with his index finger, "he looks a little pale."

"But _you're_ pale too" Xoán points out, like it is obvious. The older boy wrinkles his nose.

"I know. I'm not very fond of that fact." Zexion smirks and shakes his head from the other side of the room, lowering his head again to finish his writing. He feels better and happy, now everything is done and dusted. The damned thugs were found and charged.

The leader had recovered from the "mild" illusion attack (almost) and apart from bruises and a broken nose, they did not have a lot in their defence, and when the alleged knife that was denied by the gang was found in the drain with the leader's initials caved into the handle, that finished it. They were given an restraining order against them and sentenced to three-hundred hours of community service. Life is far more easier now. No one physically harms the children anymore. The only problem the Organization have now is in the form of the Luna Diviner sleeping on the table, being checked over by the scientist.

"Saïx is paler then normal" Vexen says out loud, so Zexion can write it down in the medical notes. "So are his eyes… blood sugar is low too."

"He must have been pushing his limits against Sora" Zexion muses. "Usually he can-- I mean _could_ handle a lot."

"What if you put him in direct moonlight?" Xaviera suggests.

"Maybe. It's a good idea." Vexen tests Saïx's pulse. "Either way, he will by slumbering of a long time."

"…What will happen when he sees me?" Xosé asks.

"He will have a triple heart attack" Vexen grins. "That's my bet anyway."

"You are so encouraging, Vexen" the boy scoffs. "I just don't want him to hate me like most people, that's all."

"I like you" Xoán smiles.

"Me too" Xaviera squeals. "We adore you, and your quirkiness when the moon is full."

"I feel _so_ loved" the older drawls sarcastically.

"Alright, you three. Run along," Vexen ushers then out of the door. "Go and bother Cid in the gummi hanger or something." The tykes toddle off, and Vexen sighs, perching himself on the edge of the desk next to Zexion. They watch Saïx for a moment. "…If I smother him with a pillow, will you tell on me?" the older man jokes. Zexion chuckles.

"Maybe. Can I help?" He stuffs his paper into the folder. "We shouldn't be talking like this. Good thing Lexaeus is watching the boys, or he would be telling me off… How long will it take for the grump to wake up?"

"Not for a long time. Likely before Christmas."

"Oh." Zexion smiles through gritted teeth. "What a wonderful seasonal gift that will be."

* * *


	17. Try To Keep It

**Just One More Chance.**

**Chapter XVII.**

"_I will honour Christmas in my heart, and _**Try To Keep It**_ all the year_." - Charles Dickens.

---

After many overnight trips with the Committee and some of the others solving problems in distant towns and villages, Lexaeus is starting to love the "coming home" part of it all. There is nothing more satisfying then returning to the city, getting paid and taking that walk home. The walk is better during the night, when it's all quiet and the streetlamps light up the way. Like he's the only one in Radiant Garden and he owns everything.

What is the most satisfying part is putting the key in the front door of the flat and stepping inside, taking in all the homey smells again. It's way past the young boys' bedtime so he tries to be as quiet as possible. He kicks off his shoes onto the mountain of footwear forming by the door, hangs up his coat and puts his bag on the telephone table. He can hear clattering so he looks into the kitchen. Zexion is doing to washing-up; one of the more better household jobs to do that doesn't involve much movement. Lexaeus chuckles and enters the room.

"Hello." Zexion looks at him, then gives him a soft smile over his shoulder, hands still in the warm water.

"Hey Lexaeus." The man comes walking over, a satisfied look on his face. They was something about Zexion doing chores that make the man smile.

"I'm sorry about coming home so late."

"It's alright. I managed to save some lemon chicken. It's in the microwave when you want it."

"Thank you." Zexion looks up and laughs, seeing a large hand dangling a toffee just out of reach. He close his eyes and open his mouth wide. Lexaeus unwraps the sweet and pops it in for him. The boy moans a little, leaning back against his lover's chest. "I have a whole bag for you" Lexaeus sooths, wrapping his strong arms around the boy. Zexion arches a brow, suspicious.

"Why are you giving me lots of candy?" he asks around his toffee.

"Because you're my little sweet."

"Shut up, you oaf…" He trails off as long fingers stroke under his chin, acting like a cat in the sunlight. Purring and all.

"You've been up on your feet all day, haven't you?" the tall man smiles. His free hand pulls Zexion's palms out of the water, using a rag to dry them. "You should rest."

"But the dishes--"

"I will do them in the morning." He picks the boy op and places him on the countertop, resting his hands on his sides, standing between his legs. Zexion laughs quietly, wrapping his arm around his neck.

"I missed you" he coos, his blue eyes gazing through his eyelashes. Lexaeus leans a little close.

"I missed you too, dear." He presses lips against a cheek, coaxing a moan. "But I'm home now."

"Hmm. Yes. You are." Zexion presses his hand against the man's chest, rubbing slowly, teasingly. "And you have been gone for quite some time, haven't you? We may have to get… reacquainted and get familiar once more." Lexaeus grumbles another laugh, understanding the words and their meanings completely. He wants nothing more then to crawl into bed and pull off every article of clothing from his love's body, nibble at his flesh, make him moan and giggle, spoil him silly with words and kisses and caresses. He leans forward and presses his lips against Zexion's, letting the tip of his tongue lick the bottom pout. It tickles the boy and he laughs, the sound encouraging Lexaeus to pull them together as close as possible, and he nuzzles and kisses his neck. His darling rolls his eyes. "Gods help me." Zexion sighs, running his dancing fingers up and down supple forearms. He laughs as tongue licks his earlobe. "You _are_ terrible."

"You like it."

"I know. That is the good-yet-bad part of it." He shivers and makes an excited purr, feeling his partner grope his ass with both hands. He wraps his legs around the think waist…

"What are you doing?" The man pull away, startled. Maxi looks at them with a arch eyebrow and pursed lips, confused. Lexaeus pulls away, and Zexion fixes up his clothes. A light blush burns his face.

"…What are you doing up?" he asks the child after a moment. He furrows his brow slightly. "It's way past your bedtime."

"I just came in for some more milk" Maxi says, holding up his empty tumbler as evidence, "and to say hi to Lexaeus 'cause I heard him come in. What were you going just now?"

"…I was just hugging Zexion because I missed him while I was gone" Lexaeus smiles, trying his very best to make everything seem more sweet then the whole greeting was and to try and protect the child's young innocent. "That's all." Maxi's nose wrinkles his noses in a unconvinced way.

"It was the most strangest type of hugging I've ever seen."

"You really should be in bed." Flustered and hurried, Zexion jumps off the counter and takes a bottle of milk from the fridge and pours the child a drink, then ushers him out of the door. "Night-night." Maxi gives his guardian a suspecting expression with a arched brow and a twisted unsure mouth, before huffing his way back to his room down the hall.

"Old people are weird." Zexion heard that and his eyes widen. He turns to Lexaeus in disbelieve, pointing into the darkened corridor.

"Did you just hear--"

"I did" the man smiles. "He has a sharp little mouth to him, doesn't he?"

"How insulting" Zexion scoffs, crossing his arms. "I raise that child, feed him, clothe him, lay with him when he is sick in bed, and he treats me like that. Where does this ungrateful streak come from?"

"I wonder" Lexaeus sighs warmly with a roll of his eyes. He steps closer to his beloved and places his arms around his waist. He pulls him close. "He's probably just tired. Don't take it too personally." His lips brush against the boy's brow. He is pushes away with a laugh and an amused smile from Zexion.

"Oh no. You just came home." It's is now Lexaeus' turn to be pushed out of the door. "We are not going to do anything until you have a shower and eat something, and don't you dare say "I can do both with you.""

"You know me too well," the older sighs. He lets the boy lead him into the living room and he sits down onto the sofa.

"I'll make you a nice sandwich from the chicken" Zexion beams, pressing his lips against his love's cheek lightly and he squeezes his broad shoulder in a comfortable strength. "You just relax."

"You like doing tasks for me, don't you?" teases Lexaeus. The boy pauses for a moment, thinks about this very carefully and very professionally then sighs, eyes lids slightly as if tired.

"Yes," he answers calmly. "Because you work very hard for us and you sometimes have to stay miles away from us doing work and other trials with the Committee. I just want to show you how much I appreciate you and what you do."

"…You can be so sweet, dear" Lexaeus says contently. He takes the hand on his shoulder and kisses the pale palm once. "You really are sometimes."

"I know." Zexion takes his hand back and slips out of the door to return to the kitchen. "Tell anyone I said that, and I'll get you for it." Lexaeus chuckles, shaking his head and he slouches into the seat until satisfied. It's great to be home.

------

It's the following evening and it's snowing. The boys clad in pyjamas are sat at the living room window, watching. They have never seen real snow falling from the sky before, and the way the small flakes of ice fly from a unseen place, and the way they look like gold under the light of streetlamps is quite amazing. There is already a thick white blanket on the street four floors down, and it shows no signs of stopping anytime soon. Maxi presses his nose and hands against the cold glass and his breath fogs up the window. The tip of his nose is squashed slightly against pane.

"It's _soooo_ cool" he squeals, shuffling even more forward. "It's never going to stop."

"It will stop eventually," Lexaeus tells him from the sofa. "Come away from the window you two and sit over here."

"But the _snoooow, Lexaeus_."

"Come here now and close the ruddy curtains."

"Yes Dad" Lex nods. The boy gets up and pulls the drapes across, trapping Maxi behind them.

"Hey!" The tyke beats his way out of there, pouting furiously at the elder lad. Lex smirks wickedly.

"What? Your fault for not moving." Maxi sticks out his little pink tongue at him, and dumps himself into the stop next to Lexaeus, grumbling into his side.

"Lex is a meanie." The man shakes his head, and pulls the child a little closer.

"No, he's not. Lex is slowly devolving into a horrible creature of mood swings and solitude."

Maxi widens his eyes slightly, confused. "What type of creature is that?"

"A teenager. Luckily it only lasts for a few years."

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny." The said teenager throws himself into the recliner, making it lean back with a pull of the side switch. "I bow down to your comic genius, Dad."

"You really need to control the sarcasm, boy." Zexion waltz into the room with a tired sigh. He stops and looks at the two on the sofa, smirking and putting his hands on his hips.

"Oh? I see I have been replaced by a smaller, younger, cuter model" he hisses playfully. Lexaeus laughs quietly, running his fingers through Maxi's hair.

"This one doesn't complain as much" he jokes.

"Fine" Zexion scoffs. He pouts and acts like he is sulking as he walks across the room. "I will find someone else to cuddle with... Like Lex."

"Like who now-- Hey!" With Zexion's strong hold, Lex is pinned into the chair and it's very hard to escape. "Zexion, get off me!"

"Alright. Calm down." The man smiles, and they manage to fit onto seat together snugly. "I just wanted a cuddle, that's all."

"We're weird" Lex says flatly.

"I know." Zexion gets comfortable, folding his arms behind his head. "Are you boys excited for Christmas then?"

"I guess" Lex shrugs.

"I am!" The mere word of "Christmas" now seems to get Maxi hyped up and cheerful, seeing as its going to be his first Christmas and being a nine-year-old, Christmas is a awesome time of year. He clambers onto Lexaeus' lap to get closer to his parent. He has a big grin from ear to ear. "I can't wait until Santa comes and gives us lots of presents."

"You don't really believe that Santa is real, do you?" Lex asks, cocking a brow.

"Of course I do" Maxi says confidently, nodding his head quickly. "Of course I believe in someone who's _real, _Lex." He pauses for a moment, sucking his bottom lips in thought, then looks at Lexaeus. "Santa _is_ real, isn't he?"

"Of course Santa Claus is real, little one" the man smiles, stroking his cheek carefully. "He lives in Christmas Town with the elves at his workshop."

"Oh really, Dad." Lex rolls his eyes overdramatically. "It's a myth."

"All myths are based on some truth" Zexion smiles. Lex rolls his eyes again. Lexaeus doesn't pay attention to his charge's negativity. He just smiles at the young boy on his knee and runs his fingers over slate silky hair.

"You know, I had a run-in with Santa once."

"Really?" Maxi beams, very impressed and he has to force himself from bouncing up and down like a jack-in-a-box. "When?"

"Oh, years ago. But I was a Nobody then, and he is not happy to see naughty people."

"What were you doing in Christmas Town?"

"Xemnas wanted a reindeer to see if it would be a good Nobody."

"You were going to steal a reindeer!"

"That not the greatest example of Christmas spirit, Dad" Lex smirks.

"I had no heart to bare any spirit" Lexaeus says in his defence. "If it makes you feel better about it, it kicked me and flew away."

"That's good" Maxi smiles. "Well, not the kicking you bit."

"I remember that" Zexion says. "It almost got you in the--"

"Kidneys," Lexaeus finishes quickly but Lex and Maxi snort giggles all the same, know exactly what "kidneys" actually means in this conversation. Both men know that at this age any rude words like "fanny" or "arse" or "willie" and the art of physical comedy including private parts of the body are the central theme of humour for boys. Their lads are no different. Either was Ienzo and Aeleus, but they grow out of it. Almost.

"Poor Lexaeus," Maxi leans forward and kisses the man on the cheek softly, leaving a damp spot behind on the skin. "Did it hurt?"

"Not so much" the man reassures the boy, rubbing his cheek clean. "It was defiantly not the most painful thing I lived through."

"I bet it winded ya" Lex slurs lazily, smiling like a drunk. "Didn't it?"

"Yes. It did" Lexaeus says flatly. "A little."

"What does Christmas Town look like?" Maxi asks, tugging on Lexaeus' nightshirt. He wants to hear the rest of the seasonal tale. Lexaeus adjusts him on his lap into a more comfortable position before continuing.

"It's a very snowy place" he smiles, "very cold and white. There are colourful, twinkling lights hanging everywhere and tall, twisting pine trees. They have the best cakes there too. Apart from your Papa's cakes, of course."

Zexion chuckles under his breath. "Nice save, Lexaeus."

"I only speak the truth." The man turns his attention back to Maxi and to his story. "There is this large workshop were all the toys are designed, made and wrapped for Santa to take for all the good girls and boys, and colleted coal for all the bad ones."

"…We're good, aren't we?" Maxi asks quietly with big, shining eyes.

"Of course. You are very good little boys."

"Most of the time" Zexion corrects his lover. "Remember that indoor game of football that ended up with a smashed vase. We never did find out who did it."

"Maxi did it" Lex mumbles loudly.

"Liar! It was your idea in the first place."

"What? It was raining outside. We were boring. It was a fun game. You agreed to play… It's not like we smashed the TV or something."

"Alright. Children can't be good all the time," Lexaeus sighs, "but the one who are good most of the time do get presents. Now where was I?"

"The workshop."

"Ah. Right. They have lots of machines and gadgets for their work, and there is lots of flashing lights and--"

"I wanna do to Christmas Town!" Maxi squeals with a smile. His eyes are full of glee and want. He starts to bounce up and down, being silly. "Can we go? Please, please, please."

"Why aren't you tired yet?" Lexaeus groans, trying to keep the boy from moving so fast. "Usually you're sleepy by now."

"You got one child to sleep with your story" Zexion beams, pointing at Lex. The boy is dozing against his shoulder, snoring slightly into his shirt. Lexaeus huffs dejectedly.

"Sure. The quiet one drops off to sleep."

"Tell Maxi about Jack Skellington, Lexaeus."

"Who's Jack Skellington?" the little boy asks, starting to suck his thumb. He is settling down now so Lexaeus takes this as he chance to get him to sleep. He pulls the child closer into a proper fatherly hold and lets his head rest against his chest. Zexion slips his arm around Lex's shoulder to get more comfortable and closes his eyes, listening into the story.

"Jack the Pumpkin King is considered a very important idol in Halloween Town. He is the best of the best, the greatest ghoul, the wisest for miles around. Every year on the 31th of October, he leads a grand celebration for the bewitching hour and to honour the frightful monsters, but one year, Jack had grown bored and tried of the same routine and the same happens repeating over and over for every Halloween. He wanted something new. He wanted something different…"

------

Their bed is one of Zexion's most favourite places to be; possibly _the_ most favourite place of his come to think of it. It's big and is covered in blankets and soft pillows, and on Sundays when he doesn't have to go to work and Lexaeus makes the children breakfast, he gets to spread out his slim body and limbs across the mattress like a lanky starfish, hair messy and face buried between cushions, snoring throaty and nasally at the same time.

"Zexion." Lexaeus looks into the darkened bedroom and shakes his head the very unattractive site in the covers. How he manages to wake up next to a sight like that is beyond his understanding. Luckily, Zexion only looks like a slob in bed when he is extremely tired. He opens the curtains to let snow-white light shine through the window. Zexion doesn't stir, being deep in his dark, soft, wonderful chrysalis. Lexaeus rolls his eyes. "Come out, honey. Time to get up." His only reply is a straggled snort. He takes action, pulling off all the covers tangled around the boy's body. Zexion curls up suddenly, trying to safe as much body heat as possible. He mumbles, still half-asleep.

"_Warm_…"

"Yes, and you know what else is warm? Pork sausage sandwiches for breakfast. The perfect start to a winter's morning. Doesn't it sound yummy?"

Zexion turns his head an inch and glares up at the man with narrow eyes. "It would be even yummier if you brought it to me to have in bed."

"You would think it would, wouldn't you?" Lexaeus smiles. "Come on. Time to get up and greet the day." He gives Zexion a little shake and picks up the alarm clock. "Look at the time." The young man groans, blinking at the clock then pulls a pillow over his head.

"Why the hell are you waking me up at nine o'clock on a frigging Sunday?!"

"Because the boys made us promise to take them shopping" Lexaeus smirks. "We need to get ready now or we'll hit the crowds."

"No."

"Don't be a scrooge, Zexion."

"I am not a scrooge." Zexion turns around, wiping sleeps from his eyelashes. "I just want to sleep-in." Lexaeus rolls his eyes and sighs a little loudly, trying to sound slightly disappointed. He sits on the bed, placing the clock onto the table where it belongs. He rests his head in his palm, looking at Zexion with a clouded stare and a slight smile.

"You know, this is Maxi and Lex's first Christmas ever and our first Christmas together." Zexion sees what the man is trying to do, pretending that it was not working.

"You are not going to guilt trip me, Lexaeus--"

"And they were really looking forward to going out with the both of us and buying decorations for the flat," Lexaeus says softly, closing his eyes, "and maybe find a bigger tree." He gives another dishearten sigh and meshes his hands together. "Oh well. If you are feeling too tired, you can stay in bed all day and we can go out by ourselves. I'll try and make the lads understand." Stomach turning into knots with shame, Zexion bites his lips, running a hand through his hair.

"Alright. I'm sorry. Just give me awhile and I'll-- Ya!" All too quickly, the world and room turns upside down, or rather Zexion did as Lexaeus scoops him up and carries him out of the room to the kitchen. "Hey! Put me down!" He thumps his fists against the giant's back but to no effect. Lexaeus carries the grump into the kitchen where the kids are finishing their second helping of breakfast.

"Papa's up" Maxi smiles, talking around a mouthful of now mushy meat and bread.

Lex laughs. "In more ways then one, it seem."

"I hate it when you make me look like the weaker parent" Zexion growls, crossing his arms. Lexaeus pays no attraction to the statement, putting the fuming boy into his chair at the table.

"Now you sit there and I'll make you a sandwich. It will only take awhile."

"I can wait… Maxi, can I have a bite of our food?"

"Here." The young boy offered his butty to his guardian and Zexion takes a bite, ketchup overwhelming the taste of pork.

"Thank you, dear."

"What are we going to buy today anyway?" Lex asks. He is not one for big, crowded, elbow-rubbing close shopping to be truthful, so today's trip into town has to be short or the adults know he will start complaining and Maxi would get tired and start crying.

"Just some new decorations and a tree, that's all. And we are not get the largest one there."

"Why not?"

"Because we have no room in this place."

"If we got rid of some of the books," Maxi begins to suggest, but Zexion's eyes widen in shock.

"Bite your tongue! We are not getting rid of _my_ books."

"_Our_ book," Lexaeus corrects him. "It's _our_ flat so it's _our _books."

"Whatever you say, darling."

------

The main shopping streets are jam-packed with customers and sale signs already, although it is still the beginning of December. Advertisements and twinkling lights hang above the crowds on wires hanging from rooftops. Already the retail businesses are reaping the munny in from gift-giving and goodwill; the window displays bare over-glamorized deco and shiny tinsel, the café give shelter from the cold, and hot food and coco. Maxi is over-flowing with adrenalin and joy.

"Maximus" Zexion says calmly but firmly, using the child's full name, "unless you need the toilet really badly, stop jumping from one foot to another like that."

"I can't _help it_" the boy drawls. "Can you not see everything?"

"Yes, and it is very pretty."

"Can we stop and sit somewhere? Please!" Lex begs. His cheeks are a rosy-colour from the cold and walking, his arm weakening from heavy bags. "I'm going to die in a minute."

"Not be silly, Lex" Lexaeus tells him. "You are not going to _die_." After just a minute of Lex complaining and whining, they have to stop in the park and sit on one of the benches to get the feeling back in their legs. Apart from Maxi who has energy to spare and is splashing his Wellington boot-clad feet in the icy puddles on the path like a young frog.

"I am getting too old for carry large bags and boxes around the place" Zexion sighs, leaning up against his partner's arm. Lexaeus rolls his eyes.

"You always say that."

"…I feel very old watching him" the young man mumbles, pointing towards the boy making meter-long jumps from pool to shallow pool.

"Ribbit." _Splash_. "Ribbit." _Splash_. "Ribbit." _Splash_. "Ribbit…"

"I remember when Ienzo would do that."

"Can we go home yet?" Lex groans, pulling his scarf over his mouth and the brim of his cap farther down. "It's bloody freezing."

"Oh, moan, moan, moan" Lexaeus grumbles, "you two can be very negative. Why can't you be more like Maxi?"

"Ribbit?"

"Yes. I'm talking about you, little tadpole."

"We will find a tree then we can go home, Lex" Zexion smiles. "Okay, darling?"

"_Fine_" Lex mumbles. He rubs his gloved hands together. "I just want to get out of the--Oof!" A small, powdery, slightly misshapen snowball hits him in the face, covering his entire left side, bits of white getting into his hair.

"Ha, ha." Maxi claps his hands in triumph, bouncing lively on his heels. "Got ya!" Lex stood up sharply, scooping snow from his cold eye and flicking it to the ground with a fast motion of his hand.

"I'm going to get you back, you little squirt. _Get here_!" Maxi squeaks before running away, far away across the grass with Lex on his tail, kicking up snow with every kick.

"Boys! Get back here!"

"Leave them Zexion." Lexaeus places his arm around his lover's shoulders. "Lex is not really going to hurt him."

"I know." The boy leans up against the man, resting his frozen, reddened cheek against his coat. "…It's nice to have a little quiet time anyway, just us."

"Hmm." Lexaeus kisses his scalp through his woollen hat and coaxes little chuckles. "They have seem to have taken over every aspect of our lives, haven't them?"

"But you would never give them up now, would you?" Zexion teases. "You love them and you should never give them away."

"No, I won't and wouldn't" the man agrees without hesitation. "That would be like getting rid of you and I care for you too much. You know that."

"I do know." Their hands mesh together perfectly. "I should count my blessings."

"You're a hidden romantic, are you not, dear?"

"Shut up." Zexion kisses Lexaeus' jaw-line and stands, collecting some of the shopping bags. "Come on. We better get them so we can buy a tree before it starts snowing again." They gather all the shopping and follow the line of small footprints in the surface of snow. Hopefully, the children are not smothering each other in the powder.

------

The tree reaches up to Lexaeus' shoulder blade, and now stands proudly in the far corner of the room, covered in trinkets. The fireplace and bookshelves bare tinsels, and fairy-lights are stringed from the ceiling light to all sides of the den, shining just like stars.

"Do candy-canes make your tongue stripy?" Maxi asks, studying his red and white peppermint sweet carefully.

"I dunno" Lex shrugs, sucking the straight end of his cane to a point. "I might do." Maxi sticks out his pink, wet tongue, rolling the stick down the muscle to see if something will happen. Lex laughs at him. "You're weird, Maxi" he grins.

"You are too." The little boy gives the older one a push in the arm. "Even more so then me."

"No way. You are!" Lex gives him a harder push so he falls on his side onto the sofa cushions. He pins him down with his hands by the elbows. He keeps his candy-cane clamped between his molars. "Little freak."

"Hey. Get off me, Lex." Maxi laughs, squirming against the hold. He manages to bring his foot up to press it against the lad's chest in an attempt to push him away. "You're _really_ heavy!" He presses his foot against Lex's cheek instead. Lex tries to nudge it away.

"Hey, I don't want your stinky toes in my face."

"My feet don't smell." The big toe pokes Lex on the nose. "See."

"Oy. Get your nasty, smelly foot away from my face." He leans down, holds the hook of his candy in his hand, lifts up Maxi's jumper slightly and blows a raspberry against his tummy. Maxi squeals with laughter.

"Nooo. Ha, ha, ha. Lex," he takes to push the boy away one handed, "stop it, Lex. You're t-tickling _meee_-_he_, ha, ha…"

"What are you two doing?" Lexaeus asks, cocking a brow. As the boys look up at him, his brow furrows slightly, seeing the candy-canes. "And who said you can have those before dinner?" The boys look can each other for a moment, and then look up again to answer.

"Zexion."

"No, he didn't because he is making dinner, which will be ready soon. You are just going spoil our appetites." He holds his hand out. "Come on. I'll put them in the fridge and you can eat them after tea."

"But--"

"_Now_" Lexaeus orders. The children sigh overdramatically, and give up their sweet. Lexaeus takes hold of the parts that are not coated in saliva between careful fingers, pulling a slightly disgusted face. "You can stop attacking each other as well."

"Lex is the attacker" Maxi sneers playfully. He tugs on the older boy's long curls. "He's a _molester_."

"You don't even know what "molest" means" Lex mocks. He starts to tickle Maxi's chest and blow more raspberries against his neck, making Maxi giggle uncontrollable again, laughter tears forming in his eyes and it isn't clear if he is pushing Lex away or pulling him closer. Suddenly forgotten about, Lexaeus leaves with a grunt to the kitchen. Zexion looks over his shoulder as he finishes peeling the potatoes, seeing the canes.

"You know you can't have sweets before dinner, Lexaeus" he jokes. The older man narrows his eyes.

"You know I'm not very fond of sweets," he grumbles. He puts the candy on the top fridge shelf. "The boys are very giddy lately."

"It's Christmas and they are children" Zexion smiles. "They are just excited for presents and all the rest of it. That sugar might have help a little too."

"I guess." Lexaeus sits at the table and pauses for a moment, thinking. Deep thinking. "…Um…"

"Yes, Lexaeus?"

"Don't you think Maxi and Lex are a little… touchy-feely with each other?" Zexion puts the peeler down and turns around properly.

"Excuse me?"

"You know," Lexaeus feels foolish for bringing it up and runs a hand through his hair, "when they are on top of each other, tugging hair and tickling and kissing and blowing raspberries. That sort of thing."

Zexion rolls his eyes. "Is that all?" He walks over to his beau and sits himself down right next to him. "Children enjoy physical contact" he explains to Lexaeus, "and it helps them to understand the body and how to act with people. Those two do it all the time. Every child does it. Even Ienzo did it. Even Aeleus must have done it."

"…Are you sure?" Lexaeus asks.

"Lexaeus, even babies touch themselves to work out how the body works. It's second-nature, curiosity. I think they look sort of cute when they are like that anyway… As long as they keep it above the belt--"

"Zexion!"

"I'm joking, Lexaeus. Jeez. Keep your shirt on."

"…How do you know all of this?"

"I was an illusionist, remember? I know about human psychology and behaviour. What's wrong with tickling and kissing anyway?" Zexion smirks, leaning forward. He tickles under Lexaeus' arm. "Don't you like it?"

"Get off," the elder pushes the hand away, "stop being daft."

"Oh alright, you worrywart." The boy stands, pressing a kiss against the man's cheek. "Tea's almost ready. Go and get the tots." Lexaeus sighs and goes to fetch the children. When he sees them, Maxi is poking in different spots on Lex's face and chest, making beeping noises as he does and Lex chuckles as he finds ticklish spots. Lexaeus smirks and shakes his head at them.

* * *


	18. No Blessing in Itself

**Just One More Chance.**

**Chapter XVIII.**

"_Power is _**No Blessing in Itself**_, except when it is used to protect the innocent." _- Jonathan Swift.

---

"Lex?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" As the older boy pulls out a broom from the hallway closet and let it drop to the floor with a clatter, Maxi takes another step closer to him.

"It looks like you're taking everything out of the closet… Did you lose something?"

"No." Lex shoves from boxes around, looking behind them. "I'm looking for the Christmas presents." Maxi tilts his head to the side for a moment, then shakes his head with a smirk.

"Lex, you silly. Did you forget that Santa is the one who brings the presents?"

Lex sighs slightly. "No, I haven't…" he gets out of the cupboard and looks at Maxi properly, "but Santa only brings the presents from the workshop. The presents we get from the Organization and our dads, they hide and bring out later on Christmas Eve to put under the tree."

"Oh." Maxi puts his thumb in his mouth, brooding over the new fact. "So why are you looking for those gifts?"

"I just wanna know want I've got." The search has come up fruitless, so Lex shoves everything back in the cupboard, very untidily. "I'm just curious."

"You're gonna get into _trou-ble_" Maxi says in a singsong tone. Lex narrows his eyes at him as he shuts the door.

"_No, I am not_" he hisses in a similar tune. "Zexion is a work, Dad has gone to the shop--"

"Well, what if I tell them?" Maxi threatens, pulling his thumb out of his mouth with a wicked grin. He has no mercy when it comes to getting Lex into difficulty with their guardians. Lex folds his arms at him.

"If you dare," he snarls, "I'll tell all our friends you wet the bed."

Maxi's shining blue eyes widen in shock. "I don't wet the bed!"

"I know that and you know that, but they don't." Lex smiled at the younger boy with a devious look. Maxi scowls, face reddening with anger.

"You're a jerk!"

"I loathe you too. Now, since you are my partner-in-crime once more and I have already looked in the kitchen and living room, let's have a snoop in the master bedroom."

"But we are not aloud in our daddies' room without their permission" Maxi mumbles quietly.

"They won't find out. We will leave everything like it was." Taking Maxi's hand in his, Lex pulls the child down the corridor to the parents' room, socked feet sliding across the waxed floorboards. "It won't be so bad. Stop being such a goody two-shoes all the time."

"I am not a goody two-shoes" Maxi grumbles.

"That's the spirit." Lex pushes open the bedroom door and the boys peered in. Seeing that the coast is clear (of course it is) they enter calmly. After looking under the bed and finding nothing, Lex heads for the wardrobe. He pushes past the coats and shirts and pressed trousers, checking every inch of the space. "They got to be around here somewhere." He looks up, seeing the top shelves. It's too high for him to see what's up there, so he thinks up a idea.

"Maxi, I'll pick you up, and you can check the shelves."

"I don't wanna be picked--Hey!" Before the illusionist could finish his petty protest, arms wrap around his legs and he gains a extra meter straight away, perched on a broad shoulder. Even for a young pre-pubescent child, Lex is already quite strong, being able to carry most things a boy double his age would have trouble picking up in the first place. Despite the good strong hold, Maxi gulps and places a hand on Lex's head to feel more supported. He whimpers. "Please don't drop me."

"I won't drop you" Lex promises, smiling. "Just take a look and I'll put you back down."

"O-Okay, Lex." Maxi reaches out and pats his hand around the shelf, looking for something out of the norm, pushing dust and shoeboxes around. The filthy powder makes the boy sneeze. "Ah choo." He rubs his stubby nose with his finger lightly. "I can't see anything."

"Try looking in the very back." Lex shifts the weight, lifting him up a little higher. "They might be behind the boxes."

"Okay. Um…" With a little effort, Maxi reached forward a little more, looking into the shadows. It is a good thing that he bares better senses then anyone else. He can see the scruffy corners of the boxes, smell the musty scent of half-empty aftershave bottle… feel something alive crawling across his knuckles with eight, spindly legs. He screams. "_Ahhh_!_ Spider_!" He pushes back sharply, and the sudden weight shift makes Lex wobble.

"Maxi! Chill--! Ah!" His knees give way and they topple to the floor in a loud heap on the floor. The poor freighted daddy-longlegs falls close by, gets itself off its back and scuttles away from the scary humans under the safety of the dresser. "It was just a spider," Lex grumbles, pushing the smaller boy off of him. "You reacted like it was a snake or a Heartless or something."

"I thought it was massive" Maxi protests quietly, running his hand over his head as if checking for bumps. "It felt bigger anyway."

"…Are you hurt?"

"I'm not too bad."

"Good." Lex jabs Maxi in the chest hard, making him fall over with a "oof." "Because my wrist is killing me. Thanks a lot."

"I didn't _mean it_!" The jab is returned with a mild punch in the arm.

"Ouch!"

"It was your stupid idea."

"You went along with it."

"You threatened to tell the others I pee the bed!"

"I fibbed!"

"You git!" Maxi slaps Lex's arm proper hard and it stings a lot. "How can you say that?"

"Because I can!" Lex gives the boy a evil grin. "I can do whatever I want to you and you can't do anything about it." Maxi's eyes widen slightly and he gasps. His bottom lips quivers, his eyes fill with tears, all before he bursts into emotion and runs away out of the bedroom.

"You're a horrible boy, Lex!"

"Maxi. Wait." Lex jumps to his feet and races after him, his nice personality coming back. "Maxi, please. I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from. I'm really, really sor--" The bathroom door slams in his face and Lex frowns. He timidly knocks on the door. "Maxi?"

"Go. Away!" came a very angry, sobbing answer. "I hate you!"

"…You don't mean that."

"Yes I do! I hate you! Go away!" Lex stares at the door with shining eyes, then whimpers, starting to cry too.

"Maxi. I'm sorry. I would never hurt you. Please come out…" but his voice gets covered by sobs and chokes, and all he can do is to try to dry his face and eyes. Lexaeus enters the flat with a heavy paper shopping bag and a cold, flushed face, brushing the snow from his curled hair and shoulders, tossing his keys and pouch into the bowl. He gives a shiver to the change of temperature from the chilly hallway to the toasty apartment. He sees his child weeping uncontrollably and quickly goes to his side, concerned.

"Lex, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" The boy shakes his head, sniffing violently. He points at the door and his voice becomes more and more strained.

"I just said something mean to Maxi and he's locked himself up in the bathroom."

Lex sighs, rolling his eyes. He was getting sick and tired of this merry-go-round of tantrums and screaming. Ever since Christmas and flu season rolled in, the boys' emotions have been all over the place. One day they are happy and bouncing off the walls, the next they are fighting and bad-tempered, not to mention rude and horrid behaviour-wise. They don't sleep properly either, staying up late despite set bedtimes which make them _very_ cranky.

"Will you two ever give up with this silly act?" he grumbles at Lex. The boy tilts his head to the side, confused by the statement.

"Hu?"

Lexaeus closes his eyes and shook his head. "Never mind. I was just talking out loud." He brushes tears from Lex's eyelashes, and smiles slightly. "I'll get Maxi out of there. Wait here." He dumps his coat, scarf, gloves and bag in the kitchen and returns again, grumbling something about how daft this all was. He knocks on the door sharply. "Maxi. It's Lexaeus. Please come out."

"…Is _he_ out there?" Lex bows his head, sniffing again. Lexaeus ruffles his hair and tries again.

"Yes, Lex is out here and he is very sorry for hurting your feelings. Come out and he will say it to your face."

"No! He said he could do anything to me and he's nasty! I hate him!"

"No you don't. You love him really, and you are due for your nap so that is why you are very sleepy and catty. Please come out. You don't want me to break the door down, do you?" There is a moment's pause before there is a click and the door opens ajar. Maxi blinks up at the earth elementals' faces.

"Would you really smash the door down?" he asks. Lexaeus chuckles at him. He makes Lex stand in front, making him face the younger child.

"Now," he looks at Lex who looks back up at him, "apologize. Both of you." Lex and Maxi look away from each other and mumble bitterly, tears subsiding.

"Sorry."

"Yeah. Sorry."

"Good enough." The man reached over and picks up Maxi in his arms, holding him close as he curls up slightly, eyes fluttering open and close. "Let's put you into your bed, little man."

"I'm not tired" Maxi huffs, brushing his hand against the man's chest in a feeble attempt of a push. Lexaeus just chuckles at him, brushing hair out of his eyes. He takes the tyke to his bedroom, stepping over toys cars and tiny trainer footwear. He places him onto the bed on his side, pulling his jumper back down over his stomach as Spooky is tugged under the child's head like a throw pillow.

"I'm not leaving until you fall asleep" the man tells the grumpy Maxi. He looks over to the door, towards the angry-looking Lex hanging around there. "What wrong with you?"

"Who am I meant to play with if Maxi is sleeping?" the boy grumbles under his breath.

Lexaeus shrugs. "I don't know. You have ten other friends to play with. Why don't you phone up Xenia?"

"She's out gift shopping with Xaldin" Lex says stressfully, annoyed. "She claims he has no idea what to get her, so she's going to give him hints."

"Oh," Lexaeus has a feeling that is was going to be a chore. "Well, what about Dexter?"

"Helping Demyx with decorating their flat."

"Xosé?"

"It's the full moon tonight and he's not feeling so well."

"What about… Xenos?"

"Dodgy ankle. Again."

"Oh, yeah. What about Xoán?"

"He's not allowed out of the castle yet, and Vexen doesn't like it when he gets disturbed."

"Okay. Um… Xaviera. What about her?"

"Her powers are out of control due to the season change. Isn't safe without Vexen there."

"Right… What about Xanthe?"

"Dance class."

"Xaime?"

"Piano."

"Roxanne?"

"Grounded."

"Alexa?"

"_Helped_ Roxanne get grounded. Face it, Dad. I'm stuck."

Lexaeus shrugs again. "You will have to entertain yourself, Lex. Go and practice your guitar or something."

"I don't wanna," and Lex kicks the door with a steady foot. Lexaeus arches a brow at him. A smirk appears on his lips.

"I think someone else needs the sleep for awhile."

Lex turns his nose up at the idea, backing out of the room. "I don't need to take a stupid nap. I'm too old for them."

"I take naps during the day sometimes" Lexaeus tells him, striding over to the child. "So should you." Lex makes a protecting, mewling noise and tries to run away, but his parent scoops him up in his arms, dumping him onto Maxi's bed as well. Being on the soft blankets and laying down, Lex seems to calm down instantly, mumbling nonsense. Lexaeus takes a seat on the edge of the mattress, making sure they are properly comfortable. "You will feel better after a sleep," he smiles, stroking their cheeks fondly. "Trust me."

"…What was…" Maxi pauses to yawn, rubbing his sleepy eyes, "…Christmas late year like, Lexaeus?"

"It was a boring adult Christmas," the man answers, still smiling. "Me and your papa didn't want to make a big fuss over it, but you're here this year. We'll not be as boring for you."

"…Dad?"

"Yes, Lex?"

"You don't mind having to buy gift for us two as well this year, do you?" asks the young lad, eyes blinking slowly. Lexaeus laughing softly. He presses a kiss against his warm forehead, and he think Lex may have the beginnings of another cold, but he doesn't worry about that at the moment.

"We don't mind" the man sooths, and he gives Maxi's feverish head a similar kiss. That is another reason for their moodiness - they could be getting sickly. "Please don't worry about that at the moment. You're young and you shouldn't stress too much. Just sleep and you will be right as rain." Lexaeus watches them as they drift off into slumber, their eyes slowly close, shifting slightly to get cosy, hair tousled. Lex ends up placing his arm around Maxi's waist and buried his nose into his locks. The little boy didn't seem to mind. Even with them dozing, Lexaeus stays with them for a little while longer. "You know, you are more cute and appealing when you're not shouting at each other and not getting sulky at me."

He draws a blanket around them and goes to put the shopping away. The boys will be down for a good hour. Maybe longer. With them asleep, the man can relax for awhile, before he has to start making lunch… or until the children wake-up again. Hopefully it will be the former first. Lexaeus starts to go through today's letters, throwing away junk mail and take-away advertisements. There is nothing left but a bill for the electric and one of the water supply. He sighs in a dishearten manner. Damn this economy. It's hard of anyone in the Organization to keep head above the water with munny and income, and with children too, the task is even harder and the level is far more deeper. Although Zexion works full time, and Lexaeus gets paid pretty well for his work for the Committee, with two growing boys living a good life is expensive. Christmas is going to be tight. The kitchen's coreless phone rings out. Lexaeus takes it off the mount and tucks it in the crook of his neck as he opens the envelopes.

"Lexaeus speaking."

"Lexaeus, it's Vexen."

"What's wrong?"

"I need you up at the Castle, ASAP." The scientist sounds flustered. More flustered then normal. He breaths a shaken breath. "It's Saïx. He's been tossing and turning all morning, and he's worrying me to the point I'm seeing grey in my hair which is not really there. I may need to restrain him, but human rights forbids me from chaining him down. Can you please come and help me?"

Lexaeus arches a brow, shifting his hold on the phone. "Why do you need my help?"

"It's the full moon and I fear he may rip my Adam's apple from my throat. You and Xaldin are the only ones who can pin him down. You know I wouldn't ask you if there was another way."

"Vexen, I know that Saïx is likely to be very unstable but…" He walks out of the kitchen and peaks into Maxi's white and blue bedroom again. The boys are exactly where he left them; sleeping soundlessly on the bed like worn-out puppies. He smiles at them. "…the children are sleeping and you know I don't like leaving them for a long time by themselves." He hears Vexen sigh sadly. There is a long moment of silence before he speaks again.

"You know I don't want to drag you away from your cubs, and I know that you never want to leave them on their own, but please. I just need you here for awhile, then you can go straight home again. Please Lexaeus."

"…Fine" Lexaeus says, running a hand through his wavy hair, closing his eyes. "Lex can watch Maxi for a little while if they wake up. I'll just leave them a note explaining where I am and I'll lock the door from the outside."

Vexen makes a pleased, relived noise and Lexaeus knows he is smiling too. "Thank you, Lexaeus."

"No need for that. I should do favours for old friends. Just give me awhile to get there." He puts the phone back and puts on his outdoor clothing, ready to embrace the bitter cold yet again. He writes a short note in calm penmanship, keeping to the basics: he will be at the castle and he says why he is there, he has his mobile phone on his person, call if something bad happens, don't answer the door, just let the answering machine take all the calls, behave and he shouldn't be too long so don't worry. Reading back, he realises that he is the worrier and laughs at himself.

He props the note against the lamp in the youngest child's disorganized room and stops for a moment to pull the blanket farther up the slumbering youths to keep them warm. "I'll only be gone for a short while" he whisper to them in his raspy, gravely voice, having to force himself to walk over to the door, doing so at a very slow, mute pace so not to wake them. "Only for a bit. I promise."

------

The three elders have not said a word for ages. They are on the edge, waiting, watching Saïx's sleeping, unmoving form intensely to the point they don't even blink as often as they should. The Diviner's mouth is tense, like he is actually awake and is just waiting for the right moment to strike an attack. Lexaeus shifts uneasily in his chair, glancing at his wristwatch now and again. Time's going on and it feels like it's been forever, but Saïx is still not awaking yet. Lexaeus is tempted to pick up the man and just _shake_ him awake.

"Bee in your bonnet?" Xaldin quizzes, arching a brow at him. Lexaeus bites down on his lips lightly. He stops fidgeting, crossing his legs and placing his hands on his lap.

"I just want to get home" he admits in a mumble. "The lads have been touchy and feeling under the weather, and I don't feel right leaving them home alone."

Xaldin nods in a understanding manner. "I know what you mean. When I got the call to come here, I had to take Xenia back to our place. We were having a nice time walking around the shops and she looked absolutely heartbroken when I told her I had to go."

"I am sorry for dragging you away from your children" Vexen says with a guilty frown. "I know that we have all become quite attached to them all and hate hurting their feelings, but we don't need Saïx causing a riot. Although his moon-related powers have weakened dramatically, having the full moon lunar phase overhead, he might pull something out of the hat."

"What of Xosé?" Xaldin asks. "Where is he?"

"He was barricaded himself in his room." Vexen stops pacing and sits on the very end of the bed. "The poor thing is not feeling so well either, because of the lunar cycle. He thinks he might hurt someone if he gets stressed."

"You can't blame him after all the stories about Saïx" the lancer grumbles, folding his arms.

"It's not very fair on him, is it?" Lexaeus sighs, shaking his head. "Nor on any of the children when they get like that."

"…You're right, Lexaeus." Xaldin looks at Vexen. "How is Xaviera coping in this winter season?"

"Terribly, I'm afraid" the Academic sighs. He rubs the bridge of his nose between bony fingers. "I know this sounds bizarre, but the extra cold is getting to her. She woke up in a brief bodily spasm last night and she couldn't get back to sleep on her own. She spent the whole night in my bed with me."

Xaldin sighs. "The poor lamb."

"What about me?" Vexen snaps. "She kicks and tosses around in her sleep like there is no tomorrow. My knees are bad enough, thank you very much."

"Daddy?" The door opens a touch and Xaviera is here, eyes cloudy and body shivering. She looks completely distressed, almost fear-filled and her heavy breathing has a chilling streak to the voice. The cold is just radiating off her, making the room's temperature drop like a stone. As she walks inside, she rubs her eyes as if she is crying, but she isn't. "Daddy, my shivers are coming back. You said you were only going way for awhile." All three men pale like ghosts.

"Xavi--" Vexen races over and knees to her height. His voice lowers to a troubled mutter, his hands on her cold shoulders. "Sweetheart, you shouldn't be here. Go back to bed. I'll come and see to you soon. I promise."

"You said that an hour ago!" the girl snaps, only to tumble into teeth chattering and a short exhale of breath. She does her very best to relax and looks passed them all to look at Saïx. She narrows her green eyes. "If it's about him… I'm not scared of him."

"You have not seen Saïx awake yet" Xaldin says gruffly.

"Xaviera, I don't want you in here. With him, when he is like this and you're not listening, are you?" It is obvious that the young girl is not amused. Her ailment was making her frustrated and irritable. Nothing is making her move from this room. Vexen raises his voice at her. "Xaviera, I want you to go to your room--"

"No!"

"Don't snap back at me, young lady! You get upstairs and--"

"Vexen! Quiet!" Lexaeus hisses. Everyone freezes. Vexen stands and hides his girl behind his back from view, reaching behind to keep her arms pinned down. Saïx's eyes flicker lightly. He groans, as if he was just waking up from a good night's sleep. It looks like he might be peaceful is time, that they can all relax and discuses is like mature, grown-up gentlemen... Unfortunately for these so-called gentlemen, this is reality.

"--_The_ _hell!" _Saïx flails madly, and Lexaeus and Xaldin has to pin him down by force.

"Saïx! Get a hold of yourself, man!"

"We are not going to harm you! Calm down!"

Vexen suddenly feels nervous, his grip on Xaviera's arms tightening. After awhile, a tired feeling washes over Saïx and he collapses back onto the pillows, breathing heavy, skin pale. He pants like a beaten dog, eyes glassy, a cold sweat on his brow. His voice is raspy.

"W-Where am I?" He recognizes the faces of the Whirlwind Lancer and the Silent Hero, and his brow creases with confusion. Then he relaxes again, closing his eyes with a sigh. "…Are we in Heaven or Hell?" he asks quietly. "Or are we in Limbo?"

"This is not the Afterlife, Saïx" Xaldin tells him, weakening his grip on his arm. "This is the Radiant Garden."

"Radi…" The young luna trails off, grunting in disagreement. "Don't play with a feeble man's head. You die before I did. Five died a year beforehand--"

"Seven years and counting now" Lexaeus tells him bluntly. Saïx's eyes open wide, shocked and startled.

"Excuse me?"

"It has been six years since you were slain by Sora and his companions, and Kingdom Hearts was destroyed" Xaldin says. "You have been brought back from the Nothingness of Death. Welcome home."

"…This is not my home" Saïx growls. "My home is Never Was."

"Never Was is derelict land. Nothing can live there now. Especially a thing with a Heart."

"A…" Saïx manages to free his arm from Lexaeus' grip and rests his hand against his chest. They think a brief ghost of a smile flickers over his lips, but it is so fleeting it is hard to say if it did appear or not. "So that is why my chest fells so heavy. How can this be without Kingdom Hearts?"

"We are just as clueless" Lexaeus sighs. "We were hoping you might be able to give us some more information on the matter."

"I'm afraid I haven't a single vague idea." A chilled shiver passes down Saïx's spine, coursing through his whole body sharply. "Why is it so cold in here?" He sits up slightly, head throbbing and looks towards Vexen's direction. The tall man bites down on the inside of his mouth, and he looks whiter then he normally does. He looks like death. "…Hello Vexen," Saïx mutters.

"Good day, Saïx."

"…Now I know you died first."

"As everyone keeps reminding me."

"…Do you mind cutting off the cold?" The moon mage's lips twist into a scrawl. "It's irritating."

"…I wish I could" the scientist mumbles. "We have lost most of our elemental powers over the years."

"Then you need to fix your heating system," Saïx growls, before sinking back down. A painful spasm hits Xaviera hard, causing her to shudder and whimper loudly, making Vexen's grip increase in strength. Saïx sits bolt up right, hair whipping back against the headboard. Lexaeus and Xaldin's grips on his arms tighten again. "What was that?"

"What?" Vexen says, pretending that he didn't hear a thing and Saïx is being foolish.

"It sounded like pup or something." Saïx looks down from Vexen's face, to his arms behind his back. His teeth bare, eyes narrowing. "What are you hiding?" Xaldin glances at Vexen with a mute expression. Lexaeus looks too, concerned. Vexen swallow and sighs. He shifts his and his girl's positions around silently, so she isn't hiding behind him. Not that she need a shield. Saïx's eyes grow as large at the sight of the shivering, Vexen-like creature, rubbing its hands together in a attempt to warm up. Then the man looks at Vexen, angrily. "You are a bastard."

Vexen's brow furrows. "What did you call me?"

"There is no way that thing could have born and aged to about ten years in that limited time, unless it is a artificial Replica!" He looks down at the child in disgust. Her angered expression mirrors Vexen's expression, wrinkled nose, locked jaw and all. "She is shivering too! Can she not even handle her own element!"

"It's the winter" Xaviera says coolly in a stretched voice. She steps out of Vexen's grasp and stomps over to the bed, to Xaldin's side. "I haven't grown into my powers yet."

"Xaviera." The Lancer places his hand on the girl's shoulder, carefully pulling her back. "Don't get on to his--"

"That probably means you're a failure experiment" Saïx huffs at her, cutting the man off mid-sentence. "I'm surprised Vexen hasn't replaced you yet."

"_Because he loves me_," the child snips and she has to stop herself from sticking out her tongue out at him.

"Vexen loving an experiment sounds very unlikely." Saïx doesn't see Vexen's lips twinge at his words. Lexaeus leans forward and tries to pull Saïx back. He mumbles into a pointed eat.

"Saïx, don't enrage her. She's unstable--"

"Oh please." Saïx pulls his shoulder out of the grasp. "What can she do to me?" He stares down his nose at her. "What can this sickly little waif do to me? She is just a bastard's spawn of the--" Xaviera slaps him hard. So hard his head recoils back and the hit sounds painful. She leaves a pink left-hand-shaped bruise on his right cheek. Saïx freezes all together, as if she had frozen him with just one touch. Then he snaps. "_You little brat!_"

Everything happens so quickly. Lexaeus grabs Saïx and pulls him far, far away from the child. Xaldin grabs Xaviera and pull her back. She shrieks and they fall back onto the ground with a loud racket. Vexen flies onto the bed and slaps Saïx again on the same cheek.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her!" Vexen growls, his voice threatening and Saïx just blinks at him. "I know you are confused and angered at the moment Saïx but that does not give you the right to--"

"Um." As Xaldin sits himself and Xaviera up properly out the hard floor, the ice girl reaches into the breast pocket of her jacket and pull out her reading spectacles. The right lenses is cracked. It must have broken when Xaldin grabbed her around her torso and pulled her back. She looks up at Vexen in a apologetic manner. The man shakes his head, smiling weakly.

"I break mine all the time. Doesn't matter. We can replace the glass." He sighs, trying to calm himself. He can't believe he acted that way in front of her. He bows his head, covering his eyes for a moment. "Xaldin, please take Xaviera to my quarters."

"Of course." The wind mage gets off the ground, dusts himself off and bundled the now still child in his arms. "Come along, little one." As the door closes behind them, Vexen turns back to Saïx, eyes glowing with spite. Saïx - still securely in Lexaeus' grip - lookes at him with a almost scared expression. Almost.

"Don't. Hurt. Them." Vexen growls at him. "Don't hurt my girl. Don't hurt your boy - _yes, you have one too! _Just don't hurt them at all. Don't even _think_ about hurting them. Understand?" With that said, Vexen crawls off the bed and walks out of there grandly, to see to his charge and tell Xaldin he can go home to his. "Lock the door on the outside as you leave, Lexaeus." The door slams shut. Lexaeus lets go of Saïx, who retreats under the safety of his covers.

"Don't worry about that hit" Lexaeus grumbles as he stands. "Vexen has a bad habit of attacking people who have just awakened." Saïx grunts something, and Lexaeus sighs, shrugging. He isn't going to stay any longer. He has children to care for. He turns to leave, putting on his jacket and scarf on as he goes. He steps out into the hallway.

"…The boy's name." Lexaeus pauses, takes a moment and peers back into the room again. Saïx is looking straight at him with his golden, piercing eyes baring into his dark, sapphire irises.

"I beg your pardon, Saïx?"

"I doubt you would have let a child go around nameless for mouths" the man growls. "What have you named my boy?"

Lexaeus slumps his shoulders into a more eased position and breaths-in steadily. "We have named him Xosé."

Saïx nods once. "Any reason why?"

"It is a form of the name Joseph, and it means "God will add another son." We thought is fitted with you becoming the first additional recruit of the Organization and all… He is a good kid deep down actually. It's just a shame about his temper." The earth mage tightens his scarf around his neck. "Now, if you excuse me, after seeing the way you have acted toward our little Xaviera, I must see if she and Vexen are alright, and then go home to tend to my boys."

"Boys? …As a plural?" Saïx's brows arch in curiosity. "You have more then the one child?"

"Not exactly" Lexaeus answers. "To be correct, I meant my and Zexion's charges. We have one each like everyone else."

"You and Zexion… live together?" the scarred man asks. Lexaeus nods.

"Yes. Zexion and I rekindled our long-term romantic relationship more then a year ago and have been together ever since." Saïx's expression turns surprised rather then shocked like everyone else did upon that news, and he amazes Lexaeus because of this. Finally his face becomes normally neutral and he looks at his lap.

"Oh." He lays down against the pillows, and turns onto his side, curling up slightly. "Well… Good for you."

Lexaeus closes the door softly, making sure that the door handle doesn't click too loudly. He knows that Saïx is in a difficult position at the moment. More then six years have gone by since he has been slain, and while the rest of the Organization have gone on with this new life and have been play "happy families", he has a lot to catch up with. He has a lot to think about.

------

"What are you doing here?" Zexion asks with a smile, grinning at Aerith and Maxi on the other side of the café counter. "Aren't you meant to be at lessons?"

"Vexen let the younger ones off early since it's so close to Christmas" Aerith explains, ruffling the little boy's hair. Maxi giggles and Zexion has a flashback to Ienzo's childhood. "I did take him back to your home, but Lexaeus isn't in."

"He's probably still helping Demyx move furniture"

"Do you want me to take him there instead?"

"No, no. I'm almost finished with my shift. He can stay here. Thank you, Aerith."

"No problem." Aerith helps the tyke onto a space stool and pats him friendly on the head again before she goes. "Goodbye Maxi."

"Bye, Ms. Gainborough." The child looks up at Zexion, smiling sweetly. "Can I be a waiter too, Papa?"

Zexion laughs at him, shaking his head. "As much as you would look good in a apron, I don't think my boss would let you. Plus, it's not very hygienic, since you are full of cold."

"I'm not full-- um-- o-of col-- Ah-choo!" Maxi sneezes and Zexion laughs again. He takes a napkin and wipes his nose for the him.

"You are funny, Maxi."

"Ahem." Zexion looks over his shoulder. The café manager is standing in the kitchen door. He beckons the young man over.

"…I'll just be a moment, Maxi" Zexion smiles at the child, before step over quickly, respectfully. "Yes, sir."

"You know I don't like it when you bring your private life to work, Zexion" the man says sternly. "I know what it's like being a parent. I have children of my own, but I--"

"He won't get in the way" Zexion insists. "Maximus is a well-behaved child. He will just sit there and draw. I promise."

"Very well. Just get on with your work, and not play "mummies and daddies" please." The manager leaves and Zexion breathes a sigh of relief. He hates this job. He was wasted on this place. He needed something with a challenge. He's just bored and sick of this dump. He turns back to the counter. Maxi has already brought his sketch pad out of his bag and is happily drawing away. Zexion smiles at him, remembering why he was here in the first place. He walks around the counter with the dirty china tub. He ruffles Maxi's mop as he walks by him, to collect used cups and plates from the tables. There are many, left by the shoppers during lunch hour. As he turns around, he sees the other waiters - two guys and a girl, all younger then Zexion - surrounding Maxi. Zexion's teeth clench. The girl and one of the boys were good people but the other lad is a bigheaded git, always making fun of Zexion for being old, for being a ex-Nobody and for being a homosexual. Especially the latter. Utter bastard. He can hear them from here.

"You're Zexion's, aren't you? " the girl coos. "We've never seen you around here before. You look just like your daddy, don't you?" She touches his cheek and being shy of new people, Maxi pulls back a little.

"Don't touch him" the nasty lad sneers. "You don't know where he's been."

"Don't say that!" The girl cups Maxi's chin carefully and lifts his head slightly. A pinkish blush quickly spreads across his cheeks. "Look at that face. He's adorable."

"Tsk. He's was properly made like that. Like a designer baby."

"Whatcha drawing, little lad?" the nicer boys asks, trying to lighten the mood. "Can we see?" Maxi clutches to his pad a little tighter, holding it to his chest.

"I-It's not very good" he mummers.

"Oh, come on. We won't laugh at it." The little boy thinks about it, then lowers the book slightly, reviling his picture of a very detailed peacock. "Hey, that's pretty good. Did you use any refs?"

"No."

"That's just brilliant."

Maxi smiles at the praise. "T-Thank you."

"So you want to be an artist or something?" the bad boy asks bluntly. The smiles disappears.

"…M-Maybe. I guess. If I get good enough."

"Do you think Zexion can support you at art school?" the young man smirks.

"Oh, leave him alone, mate" the other boy frowns. "Don't ask personal quest--"

"Let him talk!" Maxi shifts slightly on the stool, looking down at his snow boots.

"…I don't know" he answers truthfully. "Maybe I can just go to school part-time, and I can get a job to support it."

"Oh, yeah? What type of job?"

"I don't know… I'm only nine. I don't know what type of job I want yet."

"You don't, do ya?" A devilish grin passes over the man's lips. He reaches forward and takes hold of Maxi's chin roughly, not as nicely as the girl did. "Maybe when you're a little older, you can go down to the docks. Do favours for sailors--" A few plates get smashes as Zexion throws the china tub onto a table and storms over. He pulls the guy's arm off his child and twists it behind his back, almost popping it out of the socket. "AH! What the fuck!" The other innocent waiters run into the kitchen, leaving their "friend" at Zexion's mercy. Maxi's eyes widen at the scene. He has never seeing his guardian is angry before. "You crazy bastard! What's your problem!"

"_You're_ my problem!" Zexion lets go of the waiter, pushing him into the counter. "How dare you insult my son like that!"

"What? I didn't say anything."

"Oh sure! You think I'm naïve or stupid or something. "_Favours for sailors_." He is only nine, you sicko. Have you no decency?"

"He doesn't understand what it means" the waiter banks. They are the same height and their eyes lock in a deadly stare. "Unless you have been teaching things. You should be reported to child welfare if you have."

"Don't you _even dare_--!"

"What is going on out here?" The manager steps out of the kitchen, red faced with anger. "Can someone explain why two of my members of staff are making a scene in my business?"

"He attacked me" the young waiter complains.

"He insulted my child first" Zexion growls.

The manager groans, rubbing his neck. He mumbles quietly under his breath. "I knew that kid would start a problem."

"Oh! So you are taking his side?"

"I am not taking sides, Zexion."

"You know, I can take all the slander and all the cheek thrown at me. You can insult me and I won't care, but when you drag my charge into this, that is below the belt, and I will not stand idly by as it happens."

"If you don't like it," the other waiter spits, "why don't you just leave?"

"Maybe I will!" In a proud manner, Zexion pulls his hair out of the tie, and pulls off his apron. "I quit."

"What?" The manager is taken back. "You can't just quit."

"Watch me. Come on Maximus." The boy manages to stuff his pencils and sketch book back into his message bag before Zexion grabs his hand, and more or less drags him out of the café, with everyone watching them. They cut across the road into an alleyway; a shortcut home. Zexion didn't need them. He didn't deserve all that shame and abuse from some runt. Stuff that job. He has his dignity to keep… Although he has just quit his only job; the major source of their income. That means they wouldn't get enough money for the bills. The results of his actions are just sinking in. Zexion slows to a halt and a expression close to fear appears on his face.

"…What am I going to tell Lexaeus?" he whispers, covering his mouth with a shivering hand. Maxi tries to comfort him, squeezing the hand in his grasp, smiling sweetly.

"Don't worry, Papa," he tells him confidently. "We will be alright."

The man is not so sure. Lexaeus has a good income, but it's not enough. Not enough to support a "family" of four. And at Christmas too. Zexion - still in shellshock - moves like a deadman to the wall, slumping against the brick and buries his head into his hands, hair acting as a curtain. Maxi frowns, not sure want to do. It is supposed to be children who get upset, and then the adults make it all better. Not the other way around.

"I've fucked up" Zexion mumbles. "I've fucked everything up."

"You haven't fuck anything up" Maxi whines, and luckily Zexion doesn't realise he swore by accident. "You're smart, Papa. You'll find a way." The man looks up, peaking through his fingers.

"You really think so, Maxi?" he asks. The boy nods over and over again.

"Mm-hmm" Maxi hums in agreement. He is obviously not seeing the big picture, but Zexion does not correct him. There is no point. Zexion sighs. He will just have to find another job. Without Lexaeus finding out. This has to be a secret. Zexion kneels down to Maxi's tiny size and takes hold of his hand, squeezing gently. His smile is sad but friendly.

"You have to promise me" he mumbles, "that you won't tell Lexaeus and Lex about this. This whole job and munny problem must be a secret… our secret. Do you promise me to not breath a word about this?"

Maxi nods, his eyes wide, expression serious. "I promise, Papa."

"Cross your little heart?" the man asks.

"Cross my heart" the boy smiles, drawing said cross on his chest with his finger. Zexion sighs, ruffling the child's hair softly.

"That's a good boy." He kisses Maxi just by the corner of his mouth, making him giggle, and stands up. "Let's go home, and I'll make some hot chocolate."

"Okay." Maxi snuggles up to his arm. "As long as you have some too." Zexion smirks, leading them back down the alleyway. It's cold and breezy walk back home and he broods. He frowns.

* * *


	19. No Love Without Forgiveness

**Just One More Chance.**

**Chapter XIX.**

"_There is _**No Love Without Forgiveness**_, and there is no forgiveness without love_." - Bryant H. McGill.

---

In the park, the Replicas more or less own a very old sweet chestnut tree in the centre. They even carved their names into the trunk near the base. No one outside their friendship group is aloud to climb the branches and take their conkers. The tree belongs to them, only them. Dexter leans back and looks upward towards the higher bare, snow-covered boughs, blinking up towards Xosé above him.

"So?"

Xosé stops his craving into his branch, pulling his blade out of the frozen wood. He looks down at the water mage, butter-yellow irises meeting aqua-green ones.

"So what?"

"What is he like?" Dexter asks, smiling nicely. Xosé narrows his eyes, flicking the blade away and slipping the army knife back into his coat pocket.

"If you are referring to my father, I don't have anything nice to say, so I am keeping my mouth shut."

"So I take you don't like him?" Lex quizzes from the lower branch, while he plays around with Xenia's hair with his gloved fingers. Xosé snorts mockingly.

"Honestly," he lowers his head, "I hate him."

"How can you hate him?" Dexter asks, arching his brow.

"I just do." The luna boy climbs down from his spot to sit next to Dexter, expression slightly sad. "There is something I don't like about him… He's mean; and he hates me back… He almost hurt Xaviera, and that makes an enemy in my eyes." He sighs, pulling his knees up against his chest, balancing himself carefully. "Doesn't matter. I have you guys so I shouldn't complain."

"That's the spirit" Dexter grins, giving his shoulder a squeeze.

"I don't see why you would complain in the first place," Xenia huffs, crossing her arms over her stomach. "You sounded so ungrateful."

"What's rattled your cage?" Xosé grumbles.

"Woman stuff" the girl snaps, "if you really want to know." She groans, shifting uncomfortably. Her face is pale but her cheeks are reddened to high colour. She's been like this all morning. "Sorry. It's just the cramps are painful, you know?"

"I thought you already had your… time of the month?" Lex says softly. Xenia smiles weakly and shakes her head.

"They are still pretty irregular… and fierce…" She presses his hands back onto the source of pain, resting her head against Lex's broad shoulder. "Can we talk about something else, please? Just thinking about it makes it worse."

Lex nods his head. "Sure. We can talk about--"

"Zexion?"

"Dexter, why do we want to talk about Zexion?"

"No. I mean," the boy points, drawing their attention to a small, young man with bluish-silver hair walking up the path far away across the part, "is that Zexion?"

Xosé tilts his head to the side. "It does look like Zexion."

"I thought Zexion works during the afternoon?" Xenia mumbles to Lex. The eldest boy purses his lips, confused.

"He does… Just a second." He jumps out of the tree and races across the snow, kicking powder up behind him. "Zexion! Wait up, Zexion!" The man pauses and whips around. He looks the poster picture of horrified shock for a spilt second, then puts on a loving smile, forcing it there for the boy.

"Hey Lex. It's a surprise to see you there."

"I can say the same about you" the boy challenges. "Aren't you meant to be at work?"

"I'm, er, running errors for the café" Zexion explains. He lifts up his hands, full of carrier bags. "You know, collecting stuff…"

"…Right." The boy can see something in Zexion's eyes that seems… sad, or maybe nervous. "Well, okay. If you're doing stuff, I wouldn't keep you."

"Alright… Can you tell your dad I won't be home till late?" Zexion asks.

"Sure." The boy smiles softly, turning around to walk away. "See you later."

"Well, that wasn't the most awkward moment in history" Xosé drawls sarcastically.

"I think something's wrong" Lex grumbles as he clambers back up the tree. "Zexion looked upset about something."

"He and Lexaeus haven't be fighting, have they?" Dexter asks, acting very gingerly with the subject. The earth elemental shakes his head.

"No… Well, they have disagreements from time to time, but nothing out of the ordinary… Something doesn't feel right."

"Maybe you should tell Lexaeus" Xenia suggests. "I mean, if something is happening to Zexion, your dad would like to know, right?"

"…Should I? I mean, what if it's--"

"Would you rather keep it all bottled up?" Xosé asks as he and Dexter climb down to their level. "You don't want to harm their relationship, do you?"

"Of course not!" Lex can't really picture his guardian and himself living separate from Zexion and Maxi. In fact, he doesn't _want to _picture it. He likes living with them all together, like a family. He would never what anything different. "I'll tell Dad when I get home." A loud painful groan sounds from their branch and the kids exchange uneasy looks.

"Hey," Dexter brushes tresses with green-tinted hair-ends out of his eyes, "being as big and as heavy as we are… do you think this old bough can--"

_Crack!_

"Ahhhh!"

_Thump!_

"Ow, my head!"

"Oh, you just had to open your big mouth, didn't you?"

"Sure! Blame me for the stupid tree!"

"Gods, that hurt. Are you alright, Xenia?"

"…"

"Xen--"

"_Don't talk to me!_"

------

Zexion locks the door behind him, pulling his hat off his head. Today has not been a good day. Not at all. He regrets quitting his waiter job now. For a whole fortnight, he's been jumping from small job to brief labour every few days. No one wants to hire him full-time, or even part-time. He can't blame them. Not at all. He is not trust worthy enough in their eyes… although it does hurt his self-esteem… It is a little depressing… but, as long as he got munny, it's worth it. He doesn't want to let anyone down. He doesn't want to let his love down.

"Hey, dear." Lexaeus looks around the kitchen door, smiling at the tired boy. "Do you know how late it is?"

Zexion puts a small smile. "I know… the café is going to have a inspection soon, so the manager wanted to get the place into shape."

"Keeping you behind until ten o'clock still seems a little unfair. I hope he is paying you extra for these late hours."

"Oh, yes. He is," he lied, and he hates it. "Don't worry about that… Didn't Lex tell you I was coming home late?"

"He did… He also said you looked upset." Strong arms wrap around the boy's slim waist, warm breath tickling back his neck. "You have been acting rather funny lately. Are you alright?" Zexion is thankful that the man can't see his face, and the frown it bares. He feels… guilty. It's a strange feeling to him, and it's very heavy on his metaphorical weak shoulders. He has never felt this guilty since… Lexaeus died as a Nobody. He tries to smile and turns to face him.

"I'm fine." He places his hand against his forehead, as if he has a fever. "I'm just a little under the weather I think. I must be getting a cold from the children. Me and my terrible immune system, eh?"

"You poor thing." Lexaeus bows his head, closing the space between their noses, smiling at him. "How about I try to make you feel a little better?" He pulls the boy flush up against him and kisses him fully on the lips, flicking his tongue over his mouth. Zexion moans happily, grinning from ear to ear… then he pulls away completely, frowning again. Lexaeus blinks at him. "What's wrong?"

"I'm…" Zexion squirms out of his grip, lowering his gaze to his feet, "no offence, Lexaeus, but I'm not in the mood tonight."

"Oh." Lexaeus runs his fingers through his hair and looks down too. "I didn't want you to think I was forcing you--"

"Oh, don't get me wrong. I know what you were trying to do." Zexion places his hand under his chin, smiling sweetly at him. "I'm just tired, that's all. Thanks anyway… I think I'm should go to bed."

"…Alright then… Goodnight Zexion."

Zexion raises himself onto his toes, pressing his lips against Lexaeus' cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too." As the boy walks to the bedroom, Lexaeus watches him, studying his slow walking and lowered head. As soon as he slips through the door, the man sighs, placing his hands into his pockets. Something is going on around here. He can feel it.

------

Maybe his papa was right about his long, layered hair getting very knotty if he didn't brush it often. Maxi is trying his very best to pull his hairbrush through his locks but it's proving quite a task. Every time the plastic teeth get caught in tangles, it tugs and hurts his scalp. To make it worse, there happens to be a rather stubborn mess on the back of his head, near the nape of the neck.

"Ow… Ouch… Ah… Damn it!"

"Swearing like that is going to get you into trouble."

"Huh?" Maxi looks over his shoulder. Lex is standing in the doorframe, arms crossed, looking as cool and in-control as ever. He smiles at him. "Oh, it's just you, Lex." He falls back onto the mattress, stretching into a bizarre-looking, limb-bent shape which seems to be very comfortable to him. "What are you doing in my room?"

"Actually, I'm not. See," Lex nods his head towards the floor, showing that his slippers are on the hallway floorboard and not on the bedroom carpet. "And why can't I come in anyway?"

"You can come in… as long as you help me out," Maxi grins, waving his brush in the air. Lex rolls his eyes.

"Fine. Give me the brush and sit up." Lex perches himself on the edge of the bed and gently combs the slate stands out, trying not to be too rough on him. Their parents have constantly told them about the difference in size and strength between them. If they got too daft and stupid playing around, and being larger then a normal twelve-year-old and far more stronger, Lex could easily bruise or do something worse to smaller, weaker, almost breakable Maxi without even meaning it. That makes him even more timid with him and he worries over him because of it… but he knows he can't damage him too much from just brushing his hair. "…Maxi?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you noticed something going on with Zexion lately?"

Maxi's eyes widen, and bites down hard on his bottom lip. "I-I can't say that I have, Lex" he says softly, innocently, "Papa seems to be acting normally to me."

"Well, he's not to me." Lex manages to untangle a knot successfully, and runs his fingers through the lovely curls. "…You're his charge, so I thought you might know something--"

"Well, I don't!" Maxi says sharply. Lex arches a brow at him.

"Really?" He places a hand on the little lad's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Maxi, if you feel you have something to say, you can tell me. You know that, right?" Maxi turns around to face Lex properly. The older boy's brilliant blue eyes have a serious look to them, but it's have a soft, loving touch to them too. Maxi smiles, nodding his head slightly.

"I know, Lex." He gives the older boy a little kiss, making his cheeks blush attractively. "I'm glad I have someone like you to look out for me," he say truthfully. "You're the best." Lex smiles uncontrollably at the words, looking away embarrassingly.

"Thanks, Maxi… That means a lot." He gives him back his hairbrush and returns the kiss before leaving the room, with a light spring to his step. As he enters the living room, he tries his best to calm down. Lexaeus is waiting for him, sitting on the sofa.

"Well?"

Lex shrugs. "He says he knows nothing, but he is acting weird about it."

Lexaeus sighs, shacking his head. "He is just as secretive and redrawn as Zexion is."

"Ahem." Lex makes a grabby motion with his hand. Lexaeus reaches into his pocket to give the boy his payment: a chocolate bar.

"I don't like using you as a spy" he tells the boy.

"I know." Lex takes his first bite of his sweet, letting it melt in his mouth. "What are you going to do, Dad?"

"…I don't know." Lex opens his arm to the child and he lets him huddle up next to him. "I really don't know."

------

Zexion should be on his lunch hour by now, so Lexaeus has taken it upon himself to see what is going on at that ruddy café for himself. He is getting sick and tired of his partner coming in at all hours of the night, leaving in the morning before the sun is even up. Even when he is home, he's either sleeping or acting very quiet and withdrawn with them all. He never feels like talking, or anything much for that matter. He isn't being Zexion.

Lexaeus navigates himself through the snowy streets. Being so close to Christmas now, shops are closing up, the sale are finishing and nobody likes to brave the cold weather anymore. He's worried about his young lover. Zexion has never been the most perfectly-sound person. During the years of being Nobodies, Zexion was an illusionist: a manipulator of minds. He could make people become mad and crazed in a matter of minutes. Overtime, the power had effected him just as badly. He never liked stress or losing control. Sometimes, it made him breakdown to nothing but a petrified child. Although in this third life, things are simpler and Zexion has acted more like a healthy human being, sometimes when things got hard, he was that unstable young Nobody again…

Wait. Lexaeus stops dead in his tracks, staring into space. He saw something. Something in the corner of his eye. Down the alleyway… It couldn't have been… Could it? He walks back, retracing his steps and leans up against the wall, peeking around the corner. He was right. It is Zexion. Talking to… a woman? A rather young woman - around Zexion's physical age - and pretty-looking. They are standing in a back-doorway, with Zexion on the doorstep, ready to leave. Lexaeus doesn't understand. Zexion doesn't socialise outside the Organization, and he had never mentioned meeting anyone out of the group he likes…

"Are you sure you can't stay a little longer?" the girl sulk playfully to Zexion. Zexion shakes his head with a smile.

"I have other matters to attend to today."

"Too bad… It's kind of fun having you around, you know?"

A laugh. "I admit. I like this little arrangement."

"…Are you sure you won't tell your boyfriend about all of this?" She leans forward slightly, eyes lidded. "It might make things easier."

"No" Zexion says bluntly. "He can't find out about this… Maybe I will tell him, but it depends if anything else chances."

This girl shrugs. "Suit yourself, Zexion." He reaches into her pocket and pulls out a scrap of paper from her pocket. She pulls a pencil from her messy bun and scribbles something down. She hands the paper to Zexion. "Phone number. Call sometime. Alright?" Zexion is more then happy to take the number and put it safely in his back trouser pocket.

"I think I will. See you around." Lexaeus ducks into a laundrette close-by before Zexion gets to see him. He watches the young man leave the alley, look around the street then walk away up the lane, head low. The man watches him disappear from sight; heavy-hearted, broken-hearted.

------

Zexion dumps his bag and coat by the door as per usual, and walks into the living room. Lex and Maxi are already dressed for bed, curled up on the sofa watching a film.

"Hey guys."

The boys look up at him, smiling. "Hey Zexion."

"Hi Papa."

Zexion ruffles their hair fondly. This torture of bouncing around the labour market, it's all of them. That is the one thing that keeps him going. It was for the children and Lexaeus. Speaking of his beau: "Where is Lexaeus?"

"In the kitchen," Maxi frowns slightly, "but I wouldn't go in there if I were you, Papa."

Zexion arches his brow. "Why? What's wrong?"

"…Dad's being acting strange today" Lex says softly. "I think something is really bothering him but he wouldn't tell me what. He actually got angry at me for asking."

"…They doesn't sound like him at all." Zexion sucks his bottom lip, worrying it before sighing, leaving the room. "I'll see what's wrong with him." As the door closes behind him, Lex turns to face Maxi fully, expression serious.

"What is going on?" he asks sharply. Maxi blinks at him, acting started, then looks away.

"I don't know what you are--"

"Don't play me for a idiot, Maxi" Lex growls, then calms down back again. His fingers cup in the child's chin and pulls it up, so they are looking at each other. "I know you know something. You can tell me anything, remember?" Maxi blinks at him, then opens his mouth.

Zexion pushes open the kitchen door and finds Lexaeus sat at the table, back to him and arms crossed on the surface in front. The whole room has a heavy, depressing feeling to it and it's cold, making Zexion shiver. He holds onto his collar to block the chill and walks over to the man, being vigilant. He stops a yard and a half away from him.

"…H-Hello Lexaeus."

"…Hello" the man says blankly, not looking at him. Zexion bites the inside of his mouth.

"The boys said you were… A-Are you alright?"

"…I'm fine" Lexaeus says, again voice emotionless. "I've just been thinking."

"Thinking?" Zexion echoes.

"Yeah. About us. You and me." Lexaeus sits up in his chair, crossing his arms across his chest. "What's been going, Zexion?"

The boy tilts his head. "What do you mean?"

"What is going on with you? You're never home, always working into the night with impossible excuses. It's almost like you don't live here anymore."

"…I-I'm sorry, Lexaeus" the boy says quietly. "I don't like this just as much as you do, but it is my job--"

"Stop lying to me."

Zexion's heart almost stops. He pales to a sickly white colour, almost like a ghost. He swallows dryly. "I-I would never, ever lie to you, Lexaeus" he fibs. "What makes you think--"

"Stop lying to me, Ienzo!" Lexaeus bellows, and the boy's eyes widen in shock.

"Lexaeus, please. The boys are going to hear you."

"I don't give a damn! Maybe I went them to hear this!" Lexaeus turns around in his chair, facing Zexion and the boy takes a frightened step back. Lexaeus is angry, but not with normal human-like anger. He is monstrously furious with him, eyes almost blackened with fury. Zexion wraps his arms around himself, trying his best not to appear scared of him. "Does my love mean nothing to you anymore?" the man asks with a snarl. He stands, approaching Zexion. The boy backs all the way to the door, back meeting wood. "Does my devotion and loyalty mean next to nothing for you? I fought for you, Ienzo! I cared for you, bled for you, supported you through thick and thin! I even _died for you, Ienzo_!"

"…Aeleus, I…" Zexion shakes his head, never taking his eyes away from the man, "I-I don't understand… Sweetheart, what did I--"

"Don't "sweetheart" me!" Lexaeus barks, and Zexion cowers even more. "I saw you with that bloody girl."

"What? What girl?"

"That girl in the alleyway! "It's fun having you around." "I like this little arrangement." "Aren't you going to tell your boyfriend about this?" She even gave you her phone number! What's wrong? Had enough of being with an tired, old man so you want to fuck someone your own age instead? Someone who can please you better!"

"…You-You think…" Zexion shakes his head over and over again, tears forming in his eyes. "Oh, Aeleus. No! I could never cheat on you. I love you. Only you." He puts his hands on the man's arms, looking up at him, looking for something forgiving in Lexaeus' dark eyes. "You have it all wrong. Please, let me explain."

"I think I already have the picture without hearing more of your lies!"

"No! Aeleus, please listen to- Ah!" Lexaeus gives him a shove, nothing too hard but Zexion loses his footing and crashes to the hard floor, landing on his arm. He hisses in pain, pushing himself up from ground. Tears form in his eyes, feeling Lexaeus glaring down at him without any remorse for his actions, and Zexion runs away, crying loudly to the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

"Don't you dare run away from me, Ienzo!" Lexaeus storms after him, closing the door with a mighty slam behind him. Zexion stays on the far side of the bed, sat on the edge, sobbing and whimpering into his hands in misery and maybe fear. "…How about I just leave?" Lexaeus threatens. Zexion snaps around, eyes wide.

"What!"

"How about I just take Lex, pack our bags and go live somewhere else? Huh? Would that be alright for you, Ienzo?"

"…No." Zexion crawls onto the bed, facing Lexaeus, begging. "I love you two so much. I can't live without you. I love all three of you so very much… That's why I did it."

"Did what? Cheat? Some love!"

"No, I could- I could never-- Aeleus, I don't have a job!"

The man arches his brows, before furrowing them again. "What? Don't be daft! Yes, you do!"

"No. I don't…" Zexion wipes his eyes, keeping his gaze down, ashamed. "I quit. I hated that job, but I bared it for us, to support us. Then one of the waiters insulted Maxi and I just lost it. I quit there and then and I've been trying to find a job ever since, but no one wants to hire me for longer then a few days." He chokes down a sob, and he can't see Lexaeus' surprised expression through his hair and tears. "I know I should have told you, but I didn't want to let you down. I even made Maxi keep it a secret from you… That's why I haven't been home. I've been trying to keep the income going the best I can."

"But…" Lexaeus can't believe what he is hearing, "but that girl?"

"A co-manger for a clothing store" Zexion says quietly. "Her business partner doesn't want to hire me part-time, but she had been giving me odd jobs to do. Not many of her staff members are her age, so she liked working with someone who is like her."

"But… the phone number?" Zexion takes the paper from his back pocket and throws it to Lexaeus. It lands by his feet and he picks it up. It is indeed a phone number but the words "Éclair Boutique" are scribbled above: a name of a small clothing store in the shopping district. "Oh." Lexaeus puts hand over his mouth, dropping the parchment onto the dressing table. He looks at Zexion, eyes full of guilt and humanity. "Oh, Ienzo. I am so sorry."

"It's okay" the boy mumbles, forcing a smile. "I should have told you."

"No, you… I'm so sorry, darling." He goes to his lover, pulling him into a caring hug. He kisses his hair. "I'm sorry for shouting and for pushing you over… I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that."

"Aeleus, it's alright." Zexion kisses his cheek, brushing tears from his own eyelashes. "I forgive you… I suprised that you think I would cheat on you… I gave you my viginity. You are the only one I have been in a proper relationship with. For years and years we have been together and I don't know what it is like loving someone else… You know how hard it is for me to make friendships, nevermind romances."

"I know. It was foolish of me to think so… Why didn't you tell me?" Lexaeus asks, confused. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because you are always fixing my problems, and taking on all the tasks," Zexion smiles at him, "I didn't want to disappoint you. I didn't want you to worry."

Lexaeus smiles, pulling the boys as close as possible. "We'll be alright" he promises. "Don't hide things from me ever again."

"I promise, Aeleus."

"Why is it quiet?" Maxi whimpers, tugging at Lex's jumper sleeve. "Are they still angry?" They are on the other side of the door, kneeling on the floor. The eldest is looking through the keyhole.

"No, no. Relax. They're hugging." Lex smiles at the little boy. "I think they've made up." Maxi sighs, his shoulders slouching, smiling slightly.

"That's good. I was really worried for a second--"

"Ha, ha."

"What's so funny?"

Lex is spying again, grinning from ear to ear. "They're kissing now."

"Ew! Lex, don't watch," Maxi complains, giving Lex a shove. "What are you? A peeping tom?"

"I am not a voyeur!" Lex snaps, giving him a shove back. "I like seeing them kiss. I know they are fine if they do."

"…I never thought of it like that." Maxi shuffles to the handle, peering through the keyhole. He can see the men in a embrace, kissing softly and passionately. The boy laughs. "They are so silly sometimes."

"I know" Lex smirks. "Most adults are but ours seem to be the worst case."

"Yeah." Lex stand and pulls Maxi up and leans him down the hallway. "Let's leave them alone and go to bed. You can stay in my room tonight."

------

Christmas Eve.

They are going to dinner with everyone as one big group tomorrow, so tonight they only had a small festive dinner together. Zexion yawns as he places leftover turkey and vegetates into plastic tubs for some other time. The boy had tried their very best to finish all their food but it proved too much for them and they had to give up. They knew that they are having a bit of a munny problem going on, and tried not make the meal go to waste. Zexion smiles; _the poor dears_.

"Are you still rattling around this kitchen?" Lexaeus teases from the doorway. "It's ten-thirty-five, Zexion. You're like a scullery maid."

"I'm finished now" Zexion smiles, washing his greasy fingers under the tap. "I'm hanging up my apron for the night."

"You really should relax more." Large hands rest on his shoulders and massages slowly, making his purr contently. "Come to bed, Zexion."

"Mm. I think I will. I do believe I deserve some quiet time." He turns around, pressing himself against the man. "Some quality time with you maybe?"

Lexaeus chuckles. "That will be nice. We have hardly spent time together since--" he stops himself from bringing up the subject again and instead kisses the boy softly on the lips. He doesn't want to think about problems at the moment. Zexion draws lazy circles into his chest, grinning at him.

"How about I give you an early Christmas treat?"

Lexaeus arches a brow at him, smirking. "And what would that be?"

"You'll see." Zexion kisses his cheek, before strutting out of the room. "Just give me a little while to get ready. Make sure the boys are alright, please. They should be asleep now."

Lexaeus laughs, shacking his head as he walks down the hallway to the living room. Unsurprisingly, the boys are asleep. They are curled up on the sofa, slouched on the cushions, against the armrest. Maxi's head is tucked under Lex's chin, and Lex has his arms around him. Lexaeus smiles warmly, chuckling at them. He pulls the blanket around their bodies, tucking them in.

"And you were so determent to stay up and meet Santa," he sighs, shaking his head. He kisses their heads, and only Lex - the lighter sleeper - stirs a little, mumbling and pulling Maxi closer. Lexaeus stands, still smiling fondly. "Maybe you can try again next year, hmm?" He leaves them alone, closing the door behind him and walks to the master bedroom. The bedside lamp is on. "Zexion?" He looks around the room but can't see the boy anyway. "Zexion?" The door closes behind him and he whips around to see Zexion turning the key in the lock. The boy smiles deviously at him, battering his eyelashes. He is dressed in red, silky nightgown, cutting above his knees, very much in the style of a cut-down kimono; long sleeves, belt tied elegantly to the side. He opens his arms like wings, posing.

"Well? What do you think?"

"You look adorable" Lexaeus purrs. "All pretty and seasonal. Like a little present."

"Care to unwrap me then?" Zexion pulls him down to kiss him luxuriously, making Lexaeus moan into his mouth, the sound grumbling down his throat. He pulls away again. "I know you don't have many fetishes" the boy growls playfully, walking over to the bed slowly "but I know you like it when I wear silk." He lays down on the quilts with his head propped up on one elbow, legs slightly bent and a lazy smile across his face. He looks more relaxed and seductive then a model in high class glossy magazines. His gown is slightly open, giving his lover a shadowed view of his flat, pale chest and the creamy flesh of his neck. He manages a soft flush across his cheeks. "Just because I'm a young parent of a nine-year-old," he hums, "doesn't mean I can't be sexy for you anymore."

Lexaeus chuckles quietly, letting his eyes take in every detail of Zexion like this - sensual yet adorable and drowning in fine fabric - before making his way over. He crawls over the boy, who rolls onto his back and they smile at each other, before Lexaeus leans down to kiss him in a very chaste way, letting his hands feel their way up his sides. Zexion laughs into his mouth, running hands down his back to squeeze his backside in firm grips. "I'll do whatever you want, honey" he whispers into his larger lover's ear, sucking the lobe. He rolls his hips against his. "And you can do whatever you want to me."

A shudder passes back Lexaeus' body. He can do anything, hm? Anything he wishes? A few fun ideas enters his head. He dismisses any that could seriously harm Zexion in the current state they are in - desperate, knotted-up inside, lustful, withdrawn - and makes up his mind.

"I'm having control" he growls, kneeling-up to look down upon his lover with too-dark eyes. "Complete control."

Zexion makes a confused noise, blinking up at him. When is comes to sex, Zexion likes having control. Even when Lexaeus is on top, Zexion knew that if he ask for something, he would get it. As a Nobody he never liked being out of control, he _liked_ being in charge… then again this is his apologetic gift to Lexaeus, and the man would never do anything that will do too much damage. Slowly, Zexion sits up and presses his hands against Lexaeus's cored stomach, reaching under the shirt and lids his fingers up the toned abs, leaning in as close as possible. He puts on his best smoky, smouldering look, bright eyes lidded, hair slightly messy and lips slightly pouted.

"What do you want me to do, baby?" he purrs and Lexaeus chuckles, placing his hands on fragile hips.

"Undress me" he orders, voice more raspy then normal. Zexion nods and eagerly starts to unfasten the buttons of his lover's shirt. It is a little fiddly, even more so with Lexaeus pawing his pelvis and backside through his silk, trying to slip fingers under to the flesh too. As soon as the impressive chest as revealed, Zexion darts his tongue out, giving the right nipple a long, slow, teasing lick as he pushed the material off his broad shoulders. Lexaeus chuckles, the sound vibrating through his chest and Zexion can feel the noise against his mouth. A large hand tangles in slate hair, giving the tresses a short, sharp tug, pulling his hot, wet lips away. "And the rest."

Zexion shudders, breathing through his mouth slowly. He lays down on his stomach and unbuckles his belt, undoing the zipper. A wicked smile grows on his face. Lexaeus' bulge is already quite enlarge and impressive, and is showing off quite nicely through his pants. The Schemer's cheeks become inflamed at once, cooing over satin boxers. He tugs them away and reaches in to wrap his fingers around Lexaeus' hardening member, helping it spring free. Lexaeus groans in relief, feeling more comfortable. He gently forces his partner's head down towards his crouch. Zexion gets the message and takes him into his mouth easily enough, widening his jaw as far as he can.

"Mm," Lexaeus closes his eyes, mumbling pleased noises. He bucks his hips towards that tight, warm, damp mouth, pressing the boy's head down just a little bit more, resisting the urge to fuck his mouth raw. "Good, Ienzo. Guh, yeah, that feels nice."

"You're more talkative then normal" Zexion laughs, giving his cock a few slimy licks from the base to the head. "You're never this, um, vocal during foreplay."

"I guess I feel a little different tonight. Gh," he swallows a loud moan as the boy trails his lithe muscle over the scrotum and testicles, fingers lightly combing through curls of brunet hair. "You're… pretty good at giving fellatio."

"Well, I do have a good teacher" Zexion flatters, licking his lips clean. "Want me to finish?"

"Where is the fun in that?" Lexaeus grabs the back of the nightgown and pulls Zexion back onto his knees, crashing their lips together. Zexion makes a shocked moan, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck, tangling his long fingers into wavy hair. His slim legs wraps around his waist, pulling them closer still. Lexaeus leans forward, pressing the boy flat against the mattress, letting his hands feel and search.

"Beautiful," that is all he can say, feathering his lips down the boy's jaw and neck, to suck lightly on a defined collarbone. "Downright beautiful."

"Aeleus…" Zexion whispers, whimpers, roll his hips against Lexaeus' desperately. For a man, Zexion has quite wide yet slender hips, and they are truly one of his best assets. He just has to stick one side of his waist out, or press his pelvis forward against his dear's, and it never failed to send Lexaeus wild. But the man forces himself to remind calm, trying to go as slow as he can muster. He places his hands on Zexion's sides, keeping him relatively still, drawing small tight circles into his thighs. The boy shivers, raking his blunt nails down Lexaeus' back, marking over fading battle scars, one hand reaching down to push the annoying trousers out of the way, to cup and squeeze his firm buttocks in a hard grip.

Lexaeus laughs. "What is it about you and my backside?" he asks, before giving his lover's earlobe a slow, wet lick.

"I think you have a very nice bum" Zexion flatters with a smile, feeling the curves of his cheeks yield under his touch. "Very nice."

"Not as nice as yours" the man growls. He pulls Zexion's sides up, closing the last bit of space between them. Although his petite love is not the most well-endowed person, just about the correct size for a man of his build, he can feel his arousal through the red silk, forming a quite nicely rounded lump. It feels pretty good against Lexaeus' skin, and he can't stop himself from touching it with his hand. This is not acceptable. The silk just has to be moved away from his darling's body. Just enough so he can touch his skin. Lexaeus knells up, quickly pulling off his trousers and underwear, cursing as they get caught around his ankles. Zexion laughs at his fluttered state.

"In a rush, are we?" he purrs, before moaning as large hands trail up his legs.

"You would be in a rush too if you were looking at what I'm looking at," Lexaeus growls, tugging at the knot in the nightgown's belt.

"Ha. I can say the same thing."

The gown is opened, and Lexaeus grins hungrily, seeing smooth, white flesh, the pair of short, silken, matching red underpants his sweetheart is wearing, and the arousal lump, of course.

"You are gorgeous" he says breathlessly, wantonly. Zexion blushes at the praise, hiding under his hair. He knew he's good-looking, but it's always nice to hear Lexaeus say it.

"You're gorgeous too," he says modestly, drawing patterns into the man's arm. Lexaeus chuckles, kissing his mouth again. He parts the boy's lips with his, and invades his mouth, licking his tongue so he groans. Small, nimble hands pet and fondle every part of his body, stroking eagerly. Fingers curl around his length and rub up and down quickly, making him leek. Lexaeus groans, but stops himself from losing control and grabs Zexion's wrists carefully, both in one hand.

"You are far too… grabby" he smiles smugly, pinning his darling's hands together. Zexion tries to free himself, only to have the grip tighten even more. He is well and truly trapped. Even more so as his lover pulls the dressing gown's belt from his waist and ties his hands together so quickly, Zexion must have blinked and missed it. He chuckles at his arms are brought above his head.

"Bondage on Christmas Eve?" he purrs, arching his brows. He twists his hands and grunts as the belt is knotted to the bar of the bed board. "Someone is a naughty boy this year. You are going to get a lump of coal in your stocking."

"I'm sure I will be looked over just this once" Lexaeus grumbles, making sure the belt is tight, but not too tight so it could hurt Zexion. Satisfied, he slides his hands down his pale, thin body, over his hairless, flat chest and smooth, slender stomach. The bed board creaks as Zexion tries to pull himself free again, but alas Lexaeus is a man of many talents, one of them being the master craft of tying knots. He wasn't going to get loose anytime soon. If anything, he is making the hold tighter, and making the ribbon press hard into his skin, leaving a redden band on his wrists. No matter what, no matter how much he wants to touch Lexaeus all over, he is stuck. Lexaeus smirks. Poor Zexion.

"You can tie me up next time" Lexaeus promises. He gives a pinked, erect nipple a teasing lick, coaxing a small moan. "It's only for now."

"Umm," Zexion mutters, not really caring, just rolling his hips up desperately, hoping that Lexaeus will get the hint. As nice as the silky panties are, they are quite small to begin with, and are now becoming a bit uncomfortable. Luckily, his beau knows his signals and pulls down the pants for him, letting his rigid endowment finally spring free. The boy sighs softly in relief. The giant man licks his dry lips hungrily, pulling the material all the way down his legs and away, dropping the article of slippery fabric to the floor, letting it become a pool of red on the floorboards.

"Well, well, well" Lexaeus smiles, letting his sight travel all over. "Someone has missed our sexual games, haven't they?" He leans down, stroking Zexion's curls of lower hair like the boy had done with him, making Zexion mumbles and twists uncontrollably. Laughing, he rubs the head teasingly with his thumb, making it dribble and Zexion give a horse plea.

"Gods. Mm, Aeleus. Please. D-Don't tease me."

"Don't tease me, just please me" Lexaeus mutters mockingly, but he smiles warmly and looks through the bedside table, pulling out a bottle of lubricant. "Be a good boy, Ienzo and spread your legs" he purrs, pouring lotion on to his fingers, rubbing his thumb against his fingertips to warm it up. Zexion breaths, eveningly opening his legs, pulling his knees back.

"Is this good?"

"Very good." Carefully, Lexaeus kneels between the slender pins and runs his slick digest between the boy's buttocks, producing more moans and shivers from his victim, before pressing into him all the way to the knuckle. "Very good indeed."

"Guh, Gods, Aeleus," Zexion rolls his hips up and down, trying to make some more movement, wanting to dig his fingernails in the broad shoulders or that nice backside or anything and pull the man onto him, into him. "Please, I'm… I-I'm so close…"

"Shhh, take it easy" Lexaeus sooths. He leans down to kisses his darling sweetly on the lips. "Wait for just a moment longer."

"…Please" Zexion mumbles, begging with his eyes. That desperation in his look makes the man's cock twitch painfully, already oozing. He wants this boy so badly. Lexaeus nods and rubs himself with the excess oil onto his member, mixing it with precum. He quickly positioned himself at the boy's entrance, pulling up his fine hips up with his careful hands. He presses forward as slowly as he can, pushing through the tight ring of muscle. Zexion moans loudly, the pain and discomfort of being stretched made up by the warm pleasure of being entered. Lexaeus groans, shift his pelvis to get more snug and comfy within him.

"I am…" he trails off to breath calmly, "…hurting you badly?"

"Um," Zexion closes his eyes, smiling pleasurably. "No, no. I'm fine." He wraps his legs around the thick waist, pulling his closer. "We just haven't done this in awhile, that's all. I just need to adjust to the feeling again."

"Ha. Yes," Lexaeus closes his eyes and starts to rock his hips. He braces himself on one arm, the other hand curling around Zexion's erection to stroke him "Mmm, Ienzo…"

"_Gods_…" Zexion shudders madly, hands twisting in the silk, his inner muscles becoming tighter and fluttering, voice high and dry and rough. He is so close but he forces himself back, tensing his stomach against the trusts, but the pounding and the rubbing is hard to fight against. "Oh yes, oh _Gods_, yes, A-Aelh-_Aeleus_!" He gasps at his spot is brushed, eyes closing tight, toe curling and legs rising a touch higher in the air.

It doesn't take long, and Lexaeus opens his eyes in time to see the boy reach his climax, pleasure washing over his features and making his voice raspy, back arched. A few more thrusts and Lexaeus growls, realising into the boy at long last. He stops himself from collapsing atop of him, taking a few pants before pulling out, falling to the side on his back, face hot, red and damp from sweat.

"Oh… Mm, Gods…" By his side, Zexion mewls weakly, tugging at the belt again but too tired and head too dizzy to give a good attempt. Lexaeus smiles at him, sighing softly, thinking he knew what the boy wants to do. "Let me, dear."

He reaches up with his clean hand and - embarrassingly for Zexion - unties him a few quick moves. The boy rolls his wrists a couple of times, massages his sore privates softly before pushing his tired body over towards his lover, nuzzling up against his chest and wrapping his arms around his waist. Lexaeus chuckles, pressing a kiss against his hair and placing his arm around his thin frame. Zexion just wanted to cuddle. It amuses Lexaeus that no matter how dirty or rough the sex is, how sadist or masochistic Zexion acts, at the end of it all he wants nothing more then to get close with his man and snuggle up with him, like a sleepy, purring cat after innocently playing in yarn. Not many people would think that about him.

"Mmm, wow." Zexion kisses his chest, eyes slowly closing, taking in the earthy, rugged aroma of that amazing body. "We should tie each other up more often."

"I'm surprised you didn't wake up the boys with your shouting" Lexaeus teases, smirking. He rubs his clean hand against his back through the silk. He brings his sticky hand to his mouth. "I should gag you as well next time."

"Oh? Someone has been hiding his kinky side from me" Zexion slurs tunefully with a cheeky laugh. He opens his eyes slightly and chuckles at the man licking his hand clean rather absently. "Does that taste nice?"

"Hmm" the man shrugs lazily, lapping at his fingertips. He opens his eyes slightly as soft lips wrap around his thumb and Zexion sucks it sweetly in a open-mouth kiss, looking at him through his eyelashes. Lexaeus laughs softly. "Well?"

"Tastes salty" Zexion mutters, shrugging. He rests his head against the lovely heartbeat again, licking his mouth clean. "Yours is nicer."

Lexaeus laughs again. "Thank you. I think." He wipes his fingers against one of the covers, throws it to the floor and wraps another one around them, keeping them warm. A few lovely, warm moments go by, quiet and blissful, and Lexaeus thinks that Zexion has drifted off to sleep, but the boy mumbles something into his skin.

"What did you say, Ienzo?" he asks, tilting his head up carefully. The boy is frowning slightly. "What's wrong?" Lexaeus says lovingly, concerned. "Are you in a lot of pain?"

"No. It's not that… It's just…" Sighing, Zexion sits up slightly, slipping his robe off and throwing it towards the end of the bed, before curling up close again. "You're not angry at me at all, Aeleus? About this whole munny thing and--"

"Oh, Ienzo." Lexaeus smiles warmly, pressing a kiss against his nose. "For the last time, I'm not angry at you… I was a little hurt that you thought you couldn't tell me--"

"I didn't want you to worry" Zexion whimpers. He reaches up and strokes the man's cheek lightly. "I love you so much, Aeleus, and you have done so much for me over the years… You have even died for me…" He leans forward and kisses his mouth, brushing his lips against the man's bottom one. "You spoil me too much, defending me and caring for me…"

"…Was all of that…" Lexaeus thinks about this, "was that about… trying to make me feel better for you lying to me?"

Zexion lowers his gaze. "Sounds almost selfish of me if you say it like that… but I just wanted to make it up to you… Somehow. For everything… Aeleus…"

"Don't feel guilty… I forgive you," careful finger brush under the pointed chin, "we are a real couple, and real couple take on trials and problems together… Don't be sorry…" The man finishes by kissing him, tasting, teasing. Zexion sighs softly into his mouth, tangling his fingers into his wiry hair. Lexaeus gropes for the lamp blindly, switches off the light and rolls them over, so Zexion is beneath him, arms embracing the young boy, feeling him and drinking in his scent and looks, enjoying long fingers brush down his spine, sending warm shivers through him. He will be more gentle this time.

------

The covers get whipped away from his naked body, and the sudden lowering of temperature makes Zexion shiver awake. As he blinks away his fuzzy sight, a new clean blanket get draped over him, but new blankets are always cold at first, so it doesn't help in the slightest. He leans up on his elbows, shaking limping hair from his eyes.

"What the--? Lexaeus?"

"Sorry, Zexion. Did I wake you?"

"You think? …What on earth are you doing?"

Lexaeus is trying to shove the old, nicely warmed covers into the clothes hamper, which is obviously too small to hold all the fabric properly. The man looks like he has already had a shower, hair damp and smelling nice, and he is wearing jogging trousers and his towel bathrobe.

"I'm just changing the sheets" the man explains. "I was going to wait for you to wake-up… but you seemed very tired and I didn't want to disturb you."

Zexion shakes his head. "Why are you changing the sheets now?"

"Because," Lexaeus explains, "at any moment, Maxi is going to come running in here, hyper and excited about the presents. If he starts jumping on the bed, I don't want his little toes to get coated in semen and Gods only know what."

"…What makes you think he is even awake?"

"It's Christmas, Zexion. All children have the ability to wake up very early on this day. Oh, wait a minute." He grabs a bottle of body spray from the table and gives it a few squirts above the bed. The wet air falls down on Zexion, and he chokes on the fog.

"What the hell!"

"Just trying to mask the smell. His nose _is_ highly-sensitive."

"Oh, for goodness sake." Zexion crosses his arms about the man, furrowing his brow at him. "This is the Silent Hero before me or a fussy, worrying nanny? It's five o'clock. The children will not be--"

"Guys! Guys!" Maxi bursts through the door and leaps onto the bed, bouncing up and down like a sugar-crazed jack-in-the-box. Lexaeus smiles. Zexion just stares at him. "Santa came!" the boy screeches. "Santa Clause came and left presents for us, and he ate his cookies too, and the carrots are gone. Do you think the reindeer liked them? I think so. Anyway, can we open the gifts now? Oh, please, please, please. Can we? Can we? Can we-"

"Maximus!"

Maxi stops. If Zexion calls him by his full name, it means he _just might _be in trouble. He sees that the young man is pulling the covers over his bare chest and his makes a intelligent, knowing sound, shuffling back.

"Oh, I didn't think you would be naked, Papa. Sorry." His fingers brush against something soft. He looks and arches his brows. "This is pretty" he beams, picking up the silky nightgown. Zexion's cheeks blush to the same colour as the material, as Maxi rubs the material against his cheek. "And it feels _really_ nice. Can I wear it?"

"No!" Zexion snatches the gown away from his grasp, suddenly feeling very dirty and disgusting. He remembers his underwear and glances down to the floor briefly. He breathes a sigh of relief. Lexaeus must have picked it up earlier. "…This is Papa's special nightgown," he explains. "No one is allowed to wear it."

Maxi blinks. "Oh. Okay." He smiles and looks towards Lexaeus, standing by him. "Can we go and open our presents now? Pretty please!"

"Your papa was just about to have a shower," Lexaeus chuckles, caressing his round face. "Let him get washed first."

"Yeah." Maxi turns back to Zexion, wrinkling his nose at him. "You do kind of smell funny, Papa." Zexion's cheeks flush again as the boy leaves the room, shouting at Lex not to open any of the presents yet. Lexaeus chuckles at his embarrassment. He leans down to kiss his crown.

"Who is the worrier then?" he grins smugly.

------

The living room is scattered with ripped wrapping paper and boxes, and the boys are trying to play with everything all at once. When they had been told that Lexaeus and Zexion didn't buy each other gift this year, because they wanted to spend more on them, they become very guilt. After awhile, Lexaeus starts on making breakfast, and Zexion goes down to the front door to collect any letters they may have.

When the boy returns, his head is down and he is frowning, hands filled with nothing but bills. He sits at the kitchen table with his head in his arms, quiet as a mouse. Lexaeus kisses his head and strokes his hair, whispering promises, saying that all will be alright in the end.

He swears it on his life.

* * *


	20. Poverty is Loneliness

**Just One More Chance.**

**Chapter XX.**

"_The most terrible _**Poverty is Loneliness**_, and the feeling of being unloved_." - Mother Teresa.

---

After the Christmas season, not many businesses are looking for more staff members or employees. With no work during the holiday, the munny is slowly escaping their grasp, and Zexion is too ill to go out and find a job or two to do. Far too sick because of the cold from walking around the streets and for never resting. Lexaeus has had no better luck then his partner. Nobody wants a ex-Nobody, unless Cloud and Leon convinces them otherwise.

They wouldn't tell them. Zexion begged, pleaded with Lexaeus not to tell anyone. Possibly because he is ashamed, wanting to fix this by themselves, _by_ _himself. _He begged over and over again to the point of real tears, until Lexaeus snapped and kissed his head, stroked his slim hand between his two large, gentle palms, promising not to tell and asking the boy to settle down. Zexion seems to be slipping into his old broken-down heartless self, when he needed to feel in control but when he lost it, he was unstable and acted like a moody yet woeful child. Lexaeus can only do what he can do: hold him, kiss him, talk quietly to him or just make soothing, mumbled noises into his ear.

Their young boys are picking up on Zexion's behaviour, and they don't like it. When Zexion locks himself in the bedroom to hide his emotions, Maxi would tug on Lexaeus' shirtsleeve, ask if his papa is getting any better, and when the man says nothing but holds him close and holds him for a long time, Maxi knows what it really means and feels like crying, but he stops himself because he doesn't want to cause more problems. Lex goes off on his own for hours at a time now, into the streets and comes back in very late. He gets into fights with his guardian about this, and he just gets himself into a angry tantrum, often falling asleep on Lexaeus' lap awhile later and the man has to carry him to bed.

Things have not been good since Christmas. Now it's January; the cold is staying put and life is not looking great. Everything seems even worse when Lexaeus came home from a job out of town, and the lights don't come on when he flicks the switch.

"Zexion!" The boy appears in the kitchen doorway, bundled up in his jumpers, air fogging up like Lexaeus'. The older man arches his brows, wary. "Zexion, what is going on?" The boy looks away, ashamed.

"They turned off our electricity, and heating" Zexion says, emotionless and empty. Very much like a Nobody again. Lexaeus frowns, concerned.

"When? How long?"

"Two days after you left." The boy is shivering, his hair limp. "The water is cold so baths and washing clothes is impossible, most of the food in the fridge has gone bad because it can't run, and the chill is making Maxi more sick then normal. Hell, even Lex is suffering health wise." Lexaeus drops his bag, stepping closer to his lover. Zexion looks more fragile then normal; nose damp, skin pale, eyes glazed over.

"You're ill too" Lexaeus says quietly. Zexion takes a step back.

"I just have a slight cold" he insists. "It's nothing compared to the boys."

"It's not a slight cold." The man rests his hand on Zexion's cheek. Just like cooled marble. "Zexion, you're freezing." His voice is strained from worry. "You're just like ice." The boy slowly smiles, miles away and quite insane. He closes his eyes, cupping the large hand with his frozen fingers.

"You're so warm" he sighs, breath hitching and fogging. "You feel so nice and warm." Lexaeus doesn't hold back anymore. He wraps his arms around his lover, holding him close. He is trying to warm him, comforting him, rubbing his back to create heat.

"I knew I shouldn't have left" he sighs. "I'm such a terrible man."

"You're a wonderful man" Zexion mewls. Water is now rolling down his cheeks, though he is still smiling. Lexaeus kisses his scalp, warm breath on slate hair.

"My poor darling, my poor baby" he mumbles. He closes his eyes, frown and worry lines becoming deeper. "My poor bab_ies_" he says to correct himself . "Where are our boys?"

"Lex is at the castle for lessons" Zexion mumbles, not focusing properly. "Maxi was feeling bad, so he's wrapped up in bed." Lexaeus nods. He can smell something foul on Zexion's aroma, which unsettles him.

"Have you have a proper wash?" he asks. Zexion shakes his head.

"Not really… Do I smell really bad?" Zexion tries to wipe his tears, looking up at Lexaeus' dark eyes. "Do you hate me now?" he asks. "Do you think I'm useless and a idiot? You have the right to."

"No." Lexaeus kisses his brow, smiling kindly. "You tried, didn't you? That's all I want. For you to try."

"But I--"

"Shh." Lexaeus kisses his mouth. Zexion's lips are like snow - White and cold. "You are ill. You need to rest."

"Lex--"

"Just go and sit down in the living room" Lexaeus orders him gently. Zexion slowly nods his head. He perches himself on the edge of the sofa, in front of the fire, the only source of warmth in the whole flat. Lexaeus wraps a blanket around his shoulders and kisses his head. "I'm going to pick up Lex from the castle. I shouldn't be too long."

Zexion doesn't talk. He just nods his head and closes his eyes, as if he is going to sleep. Before Lexaeus leaves, he checks in Maxi's room. The boy looks so small and helpless in his bed. Lexaeus frowns, shacking his head. He is a spitting image of Zexion, wet nose and all.

------

Lexaeus stands out of the way, hidden out of view by the castle's gate. He constantly glances at his wristwatch, watching for four o'clock to pass. Ten minutes past four, and he can hear the children walking down the hill, getting closer and closer. The man tenses up, then slumps his shoulders again as he only sees seven tykes, and no Lex amongst them. They stop by the gate for a moment, talk amongst themselves - Lexaeus swears they can hear "Lex" and "Maxi" within the words - before they go in different directions; Dexter, Roxanne, Xenos and Xenia to the left, Xanthe, Xaime and Alexa to the right.

He waits for a little long, and after awhile, Lex appears. Lexaeus' heart twists at the site of him. The boy looks… sad. He is frowning and is bundled up in his thickest, warmest clothing. He looks tired, like he had been up all night for the past fortnight. He looks around the road, as if making sure he was not seen like this then he starts to make his way home. Lexaeus emerges from around the corner, calling out to him.

"Lex." The boy freezes and turns around. He sees his guardian standing there, and his face lights up with happiness.

"Dad!" He runs into Lexaeus' arms, almost pushing him over and holds onto him with all the strength he has. "I'm so glad you're home."

"I am too" Lexaeus sighs. He runs his finger through his child's curls. "Are you alright? Are you feeling okay?"

"I… feel a little stuffed-up" Lex sniffs. "But apart from that, I'm fine." Lexaeus purses his lips. Lex doesn't look very well. He's pale and his eyes are shadows, and his skin is just as cool as ice water and Zexion's and Maxi's. He takes the boy by the hand and leads him away from the gate, back up the street to home. They are deadly silent for a long time, before Lexaeus makes them stop. He sits down on a garden wall, pulling Lex into his arms, puzzling the child no end. "Dad?"

"Sorry. I just…" Lexaeus holds the child's face between his hands, his eyes seriously loving. "Lex, what do you like?"

Lex pulls a confused face. "What?"

"What do you like?" the man repeats. "I've only had you for a few mouths, and I realize that I probably don't know you as well as parents that have their children since they were babies. I want to know everything about you."

"…What's gotten into you?" the boy asks.

"I don't know. I just… See you upset, that is not what I want my memories of you to be like. I only want nice things in my mind about you." Lexaeus runs his finger over a high cheekbone, feeling the soft skin. "Now tell me. What do you like?" Lex blinks slowly. He never thought about it. What does he really like? He thinks about it for a long time.

"I like… I like it when mud gets splattered across my face," he admits, "and the way my reading glasses make me look a little older. I like it when Zexion bakes and lets me lick the spoon, and staying up late reading horror novels by torchlight. And that warm, tingling feeling I get on my skin after bathing in the tub and tuning my guitar to perfection, even when it doesn't need to be." He sniffs, rubbing his eyes clear of any tears.

"I like taking two pieces of spearmint gum from the packet instead of one so I can blow bigger bubbles then my friends, and when I watch scary movies with Maxi, I like it when he buries his face into the crook of my neck and holds onto me mumbling until I tell him the freighting parts are over, and I like how funny and messy my hair looks in the morning, and… I really like having quiet walks in the woods with you… That's what I like." Lexaeus smiles. That is what he wanted to hear. Simple little pleasures that mean a lot to a child.

"Do you know what I like?" Lexaeus asks. Lex shakes his head with a upset hiccup. The man smiles at him, running his long fingers through his curly hair. "Well, I'll tell you. I like reading texts in different languages, and playing with fiddly puzzle pieces. I like waking-up early to watch the sunrise, and I like drinking merrily in quaint little pubs with the other adults." He leans a little forward, pressing his roman nose lightly against Lex's more stubbed nose.

"I like it when Zexion wears one of my shirt like a nightgown in the mornings, and I like seeing you and Maxi play your little games nicely. I like closing my eyes and just listening to the noises around me." He feels Lex's smaller hand slip into his large paw, and he give it a light squeeze, running his thumb over his knuckles. "And I like playing with people's fingers." Lex smiles slightly at that. His guardian nuzzles his nose, making him laugh. "But do you know what I love the most, in the entire universe?"

The boys shakes his head. "Nope."

"I'll tell you" the man whispers. "What I love the most in the whole universe, is my three little boys. That's Zexion, Maxi, and you."

Lex's smile grows a touch more, tears starting to appear. "Do you really love us?"

"Yes. As embarrassing as it sounds, this old man loves you like crazy." He kisses the boy sweetly. "I've grown very attached to you."

"It's not embarrassing" Lex smiles, and Lexaeus smiles too. He kisses his forehead and pulls him into an embrace. Lex's scent is musky and earthy under the unwashed aroma.

------

Zexion whimpers in his sleep, curled up into a ball under the four layers of blankets and quilts. He opens his eyes, and he can't see much in front of him. Just a few meters in front of him, everything outlined by the moonlight seeping through the curtains. Something doesn't feel right. Something is missing. He sighs, rubbing his eyes free of sleeps. He can't tell if he is just paranoid or he is generally feeling this. It might be both. He might be going mad. To console himself, he reaches out to the other side of the bed, grasping for his lover's arm to hold. He feels nothing but fabric sheets and he sits bold upright, eye wide.

Lexaeus is not here. He is missing. Zexion looks around the room desperately for any signs of the man, but he is all alone. He sniffs and slowly gets out of bed, puts on his normal towel, blue nightgown and walks into the hallway, rubbing his arms.

"Lexaeus." He calls out weakly, nibbling on his shivering lip. "…Honey, where are you?" He pushes the kitchen door open and finds his lover sat at the kitchen table, hunched over it, like he has the weight of the world on his shoulders. Zexion walks over slowly. "Lexaeus, are you… are you alright?"

"How did you know I left the bedroom?" Lexaeus asks simply. Zexion steps closer.

"When you normally leave the bed, my body acts like I've lost a limb" he mumbles. "It bugs me and I wake up." He glances down, frowning. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine. Just go back to bed, dear." The answer sounds fake. Zexion looks at Lexaeus, then at the table. There is a few drop of water under Lexaeus' bowed head. Zexion gasps, shock and acts as if it were blood instead.

"Y-You're crying" he whispers. He quickly goes to Lexaeus, even though his joints ache and are very stiff, and tilts his head up with his slim fingers. Lexaeus' eyes are glassed over with salt water. Zexion shivers madly, feeling like he is collapsing on the inside. "You _are_ crying… I made you cry."

"You didn't make me cry" Lexaeus sighs. "This whole ordeal did…" He reaches out, brushing the tears forming in Zexion's eyes. "Seeing you like this makes me very upset."

"I'm sorry" Zexion sniffs.

"You don't _need_ to be." Lexaeus holds him, pulling him onto his lap. He wraps his arms around the small frame, rocking him slowly. They stay together for a long time. Lexaeus rocks his tired, hurt lover, kissing his head tenderly, while Zexion mumbles into his chest. It's mostly gibberish, but sometimes the man can hear "Lexaeus" and "Aeleus", which makes him sigh again. It takes ten minutes for the tears and sobs to stop, and they both gain composure. Zexion lifts his head, rubbing his cheeks dry. His irises are rimed with a dull red.

"Look at us" he says whispery. "We used to be two of the most powerful beings in known existence, and now we are crying over munny and health and love and children in a cold kitchen. How far we have fallen."

"It is quite embarrassing" Lexaeus admits. He brushes his hand over his eyelashes, getting rid over the droplets colleted there. "Only soft-hearted fool are meant to cry."

"Hmm." Zexion presses a hand to his chest, feeling the beating drum away under his cloth. He then moves his hand over Lexaeus' chest, feeling his. It's far more louder. "Stupid fools."

Lexaeus cups Zexion's hand with his, slowly meshing their fingers together. "We might need a little help" he whispers. Zexion nods.

"I agree."

"…Are you alright?" Lexaeus asks, rubbing the boy's arms down with his hands. Zexion frowns.

"My chest hurts" he mumbles, shivering. "My stomach is just a hole, my head is spinning, my skin is crawling and my back is in ache. I'm fine otherwise."

Lexaeus kisses the base of his neck, coaxing a little moan. "It's probably just all of this stress" he whispers. "You need to sleep, little one." Zexion's lips twinge. Lexaeus has not called him that since he-- Ienzo was young. He realises how childish he is being compared to Lexaeus. Although he acted mature and grown-up, he is young, very young. Especially compared to his older partner. He's quite lucky to have Lexaeus.

"…I can't sleep" Zexion sighs. "I just can't make myself sleep."

"Alright then." Lexaeus makes them stand, and he offers his open hand. "Then I will stay up with you. As long as we can talk about this, and think of a way to keep a roof over our heads."

Zexion looks at him and smiles weakly, grasping his hand. "Okay." Lexaeus smiles back, gives the smaller hand a light squeeze and they walk back to the bedroom. They finally fall asleep in the early hours of the morning.

------

"You quit your job!" That is not a question, and Leon's voice cuts through Zexion like a razor-sharp knife. Under the table, Lexaeus places his hand over the boy's, giving it a comforting squeeze. Inwardly, Zexion smiles at the gesture, and curls his fingers around Lexaeus' in response. He talks with a soft voice.

"Yes, Leon. I quit."

"Why?" Leon places his hand over his forehead, trying to understand the man's madness, as do Cloud and Aerith across the room. "Why did you do it? Why didn't you tell us?"

"I did it because they were insulting Maxi," Zexion explains, not looking up but rather at his knees. "And we were going to sort things out by ourselves… I was scared to tell Lexaeus, until it almost destroy our trust." Leon sighs, pacing in front of them on the other side of the table. It was like being in court, and Lexaeus and Zexion are the defendants, all evidence against their favour.

"So, now what? You couldn't get yourselves sorted out so you want a free handout?" Leon snarls. Zexion shakes his head slightly, but can't find his voice, so Lexaeus talks for him.

"They have switched off our electricity and gas, and we are just about paying off for rent and food" he says in a calm voice. "We only need a place to stay until we get back onto our feet. The last thing we want is to be kicked out into the street with two children."

"…We do let Vexen and Xaviera stay here, Leon" Cloud points out.

"But Vexen is the residential scientist" Leon snaps. "He earns his keep."

"I'm sure there is room for them" Aerith says confidently, in a way that sounded like she really meant there _will_ be room for them. Leon pulled a awkward face.

"We don't have any quarters for a family. They are only fit for two sharing--"

"We can manage" Zexion pipes up. "Please. Anything will be enough." Lexaeus squeezes his hand again, tighter then before. He sounds like he's begging for help and shelter, which his Zexion never did. He closes his eyes as he feared he is losing his Zexion.

------

"Sorry there's only one bed in here, boys" Lexaeus says as he tucks the blankets around Maxi and Lex. The small bedroom is full of boxes of their belongings: books, toys and clothes, and it is taking up most of the space. "…Maybe if we shift some things around, we can get a cot in here for one of you."

"It's okay, Dad" Lex mumbles. "We don't mind sharing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"…Lexaeus?"

"Yes, Maxi?"

"Do you think," the little boy nuzzles his mouth into his comfort toy so his voice becomes muffled, "that we can live in our place again?" The children's blue eyes become hopeful and Lexaeus frowns slightly. He shakes his head slowly.

"I don't know," he says softly and the hope dies quickly. Lex even pulls the cover over his head. The man sits on the edge on the bed, rubbing the hidden boy's back through the fabric. "The future is uncertain at the moment, but believe me, we wouldn't be here if we could help it… I know everything seems bleak, but I promise it will not be like this forever."

Lex peeks out from under the sheets. "…Will Zexion get better?"

Lexaeus sighs. "If we keep supporting him, and giving him our love, he will be alright. He just… He's just upset at the moment. He thinks that he has failed us and he is in grave guilt about all of this. No matter how many times we may tell him it not his fault, or say anything to comfort him, it… it's going to be awhile until he will get better. He needs us more then ever now…"

Just outside the door, Zexion frowns, sighing deeply as he walks away. That's the last thing he wants. He never wanted to upset the boys. He is very emotionally attached to them, and hates seeing them sad and tearful. He wakes into the other bedroom and his stomach starts to cramp. He freezes, stifling a groan. It's really hurting him, not like normal stomach pains but the type that feels like your stomach is slowly twisting into a spiral, a tight coil that forces itself into your guts. He sits down onto the bed, rubbing his abdomen in slow, small circles to try and ease the pain. It doesn't really work. Thinking about it just makes the ache worse, and worse, and worse. He groans again, skin paling, shudders forming. He rubs his heavy eyes with his free hand.

"I put the boys to bed" Lexaeus says as he closes to the door behind him, and Zexion sits up a little more, disguising his pain. "They should be fine sharing a bed for a few nights. They did share a sofa when we brought them home from the medical rooms."

"Hmm" is all Zexion can manage, fearing that if he opened his mouth, something terrible was going to come spilling out. Lexaeus sighs and walks around the boxes, over to the dresser, unbuttoning his shirt a little and unbuckling his belt, placing it on top.

"Ienzo," he says quietly, "I know that things have… well, life has turned a little stale for us at the moment, and it seems rough. And I know we have been through a lot together, but…" He trails off, and he can hear sobbing and sniffing. He turns around and sees Zexion. He looks like he's in internal pain. Lexaeus' mouth tenses in a worrying way. "Ienzo, are you okay?"

"…No" the boy whispers. He holds his stomach in his arms, doubled over. His breath is short, shaken. "I feel so ill… My stomach hurts so much." He looks like he is trying to crumble up into a ball. He sounds like he is crying. "I-I want it to stop. Why won't it stop? I want it to stop hurting." Lexaeus rushes to his lover's side, placing his hands on his shoulders to gingerly pull him back up.

"It's okay, honey" he whispers, sounding positive. He brushes his hair out of his paling face. "You'll be alright. Just calm down and relax."

"I can't, damn it!" The boy gulps down a choke, trying to lean up against the larger man. "I feel so sick, Aeleus. I don't like it at all!" He coughs, retching, cupping his hands around his mouth. His spit tastes revolting. "Oh, Gods. I h-h-ate-- bah!" He clamps his hands over his mouth tightly, running out of the bedroom to the bathroom. Lexaeus can hear his vomiting from here. Lexaeus follows, finding his love knelling at the toilet, throwing-up quite violently into the bowl. Between his hurling, Zexion cries and sobs, shaking madly. The site breaks Lexaeus' heart.

"Oh Ienzo…" He kneels down next to him, pushing his long hair back for him to it doesn't get messy and waits for him to stop. After awhile, Zexion stops spewing up bail, and lifts his head up, tears streaming down his cheeks. Lexaeus gives him some toilet paper to wipe his mouth clean. "Do you feel any better now, Ienzo?"

"Not really." The Schemer throws the paper into the bowl as well, wiping his eyes on the back of his sleeve. "All that throwing-up only helped a little bit." He pulls the handle, make all of the mess wash away, and staggers over to the sink to clean his mouth out. Lexaeus watches him, waiting for him to finish brushing his teeth to kill the taste and using extra-strong mouthwash to see if that works. The boy sees his beau's reflexion in the mirror, standing behind him against the wall like a faithful protector, the solider of his one-man army. "You must think I'm so idiotic and hopeless" Zexion sighs, leaning against the sink to support himself . "You shouldn't need to watch me all the time. I should be caring for myself. Not relying on you all the time."

"I want you to feel better" Lexaeus says simply, "even if that means caring for you myself." Zexion smiles weakly, and walks over to his partner, embracing him. Lexaeus tries to kiss his mouth, but the boy stops him, reminding him that the taste of bail is not very nice, so he kisses his forehead instead, before taking him back to bed, making him lay down. He goes to the broom closet and fetches a mop bucket. "If you need to throw-up again, you can use this" he mumbles, placing the bucket on the floor on Zexion's side of the bed.

The boy nods. "Yes. Of course. Thank you, Aeleus." He lays on his side, closing his eyes. Lexaeus lay on his side too, chest against his lover's back, wrapping his arms around his waist. He shifts his hold slightly, pulling Zexion close. He rests his hands against his stomach, pressing ever so slightly. Not too much so the boy feels uncomfortable, but just enough so he can just about feel the pressure.

"Does that feel any better, darling?" he asks quietly.

"Much better, dear." Zexion close his heavy eyes, managing a smile. "That feels kind of nice." Lexaeus switches off the bed table lamp and nuzzles the nape of his neck. They lay in complete silence for a long time, enjoying each other's warmth and breathing. Lexaeus brushes his lips against the shell of Zexion's ear, whispering in his raspy voice.

"I worry about you all the time." Zexion opens his cloudy eyes, the tears that had be forced to hide away freed to spilt onto his cheeks, staining the pillow. He shivers, nesting close against the man's body, curling his own body into a tight, little ball.

"I know" he breaths, "and I am very grateful that I have you."

------

It's very late and Vexen is still pondering over chemical formulas, nibbling lightly at a chocolate chip cookie from his plate. Just one more hour and he will go to bed, he promises himself. A loose tress falls into his face and he sighs, pulling his hair tong and retying his ponytail. A knock sounds at the study door. He calls out.

"It's open. Come on in." The door opens and Vexen turns the rotating chairs around slightly. A sad-looking Lexaeus closes it again. Vexen puts on a smile. "Evening, Lexaeus," he says in a friendly manner. "What can I do for you?"

"Vexen, can we talk?" Lexaeus asks, a serious glint to his eyes. "It's about Zexion." Vexen arches his eyebrows in a questioning, curious manner. He turns his chair all the way around, folding his arms over his chest.

"Sure. I have a ear to lend. Take a seat." Lexaeus takes one of the chairs from the other tables and sets it into front of his friend, sitting down in a formal manner. Vexen holds out his snack plate to him. "Cookie?"

"Um, no thank you" Lexaeus says quietly.

"Suit yourself," Vexen shrugs, placing the plate back onto the table. He pulls his reading glasses off his nose and places them in his breast pocket. "Now, what is wrong with our young schemer?" Lexaeus rubs his neck slowly, trying to think where to start.

"I'm worried about him" he says softly. "He is miserable all the time… He's…" Vexen pushes his glasses from his nose to his crown, and meshes his fingers together, resting his chin on his arms. He has the most calmest, scientific expression on his long face.

"Let me ask you some things: Does he feel tired all the time? Is his reactions sluggish, and is he acting like he has no energy?"

Lexaeus nods his head. "Yes. Yes, he does."

"Does he sees himself as a failure?" Vexen presses on, leaning forward. "Does he feel guilty and like a burden towards you? Does he think he has ruined your future?"

"Yes. He is contently apologize for our situation."

"Can he think clearly?"

"Not really."

"Does he complain of physical pain, even though he has no reason to have them?"

"Yes. He's claimed to have suffered from back ache and stomach cramps?"

"Have the cramp ever led to vomiting?"

"A few times."

"I see." Vexen is putting a picture of symptoms together in his mind, but he needs a little more information. Lexaeus is looking at his hands on his lap. "Is his confidence low?"

"Very."

"How is he socially?"

"He's withdrawn…" Lexaeus thinks about it for a moment, "although he hates it when I leave him for a long period of time."

"So he is clingy with you?" Vexen rephrases.

"I guess."

"Hmm. What about his eating habits? Does he comfort eat, or is he hardly eating?"

"The latter."

"What about sex?" Vexen knows that Lexaeus is a private man when it comes to his most intermit side of life, but he has to ask. Lexaeus shifts in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We haven't have sex in awhile… not since New Year's. He's been quite withdrawn with that as well." he admits, not meeting Vexen's eyes.

"I see. What about sleeping patterns? Is his sleeping erratic? Does he wake up in the middle of the night and can't fall back into slumber?"

"Almost every night…" Lexaeus looks at the scientist. "None of it sounds good, does it?"

"It sounds like he has developed depression" Vexen says bluntly. Lexaeus looks down again, frowning. Vexen sighs. "I know you don't like hearing it, but you must have guess--"

"I already guessed that" Lexaeus mumbles. He sighs, sitting back in his chair. "Even, I worried about Ienzo. He's acting like he is back to being a Nobody. Remember how he acted back then?"

"He was a erratic and mad back then," Vexen agrees, looking down at the ground. "Always has been." He smirks "All the silly experiments he did behind Ansem's back was insanity." Lexaeus smirks for a moment at the memory, then sighs again.

"Even. I'm going on another mission with the Committee for a few days. Please, do me a favour and keep an eye on Ienzo and the children. I don't want anything to happen to them."

Vexen nods his head. "Sure, Aeleus. I'll keep tabs on them."

"Thank you."

"We should be getting to bed. It's late." After that conversation, Vexen has lost the interest in his work and suddenly feels very tired. He switches off the desk lamp.

------

Packing finished, Lexaeus zips up his rucksack, mentally going over everything, making sure he was set for the nights away from the city, to a smaller town which is having problems with gangs and what have you. They were just going to lead a helping hand for awhile, make their presence felt. The Committee is on the highest level of authority in the land, and even just casting a light hand of the law over a place can mean a lot to the right people.

He runs a hand through his wavy hair. He's sure he has everything now, and if he doesn't it will have to be left. His mistake if it happens. Slender arms wrap themselves around his waist from behind, and he feels Zexion's thin frame push flush up against him, his warm breath on his back. Lexaeus sighs silently, turning around to face him.

"Zexion? Do you need something?"

"I just wanted to hug you," Zexion explains, voice ever so quiet. "That's all." Lexaeus puts his arms around him carefully and securely, as if he's Zexion's personal shield, protecting him from all the Darkness in the world, in the universe. He kisses his crown, holding the back of his frail skull gingerly in the palm of his hand.

"I won't be gone forever" he mumbles into his ear. "It's just for a few days."

"I don't like it when you go off days-on-end" Zexion whispers into his chest, and Lexaeus knows what he really means: _I don't like being separate from you. I don't like it when I am on my own. I worry about you so much when you're away."_

"It's okay, darling" Lexaeus caresses his beau's pointed chin, tilting his pale face upward to face him. "It won't be too long."

"…Please look after yourself out there" Zexion says to him. He stands up on his toes and presses his soft lips against Lexaeus', lightly and chaste. "Promise me that, Lexaeus."

"I would promise you anything," the man says nobly. He takes hold of Zexion's hand and kisses his knuckles. He remembers the games that Aeleus and Ienzo used to play, where Ienzo was a prince and heir of a struggling kingdom and Aeleus was his loyal knight. He would slay dragons and find gold for the people and lay his life down on the line for his beautiful prince. Before he went to deal with a foe, Prince Ienzo would make him promise to come home safe and sound. When he came back, laying a creature's head at his prince's feet, Sir Aeleus would take his hand in his own and kiss it lightly, proving that he had kept his promise.

Lexaeus smiles at the fond childhood memory. He leans down and kisses Zexion on the lips, brushing their mouths together ever so lovingly. When he pulls away, Zexion is smiling, and that gives Lexaeus some hope. Maybe he is starting to feel better. He kisses his forehead, and Zexion chuckles quietly. Lexaeus smiles even more.

"Dad." Lex appears at the bedroom door, pushing curls out of his eyes. "Xigbar's here."

"Right. Tell him that will be there in a moment." Lex nods and slips out of sight. Zexion tangles his fingers into his love's jumper, the most desperate expression on his face. "I will be with Leon, Cloud, Xigbar, Demyx and Marluxia" Lexaeus smiles, caressing his cheeks. "I'll be fine."

"Just take care of yourself."

"I promise." They share another kiss and Lexaeus has to leave, picking up his bag and walking away with a smile and wave out of the door. Zexion smiles and waves in return, and when he is gone, Zexion walks to the door and takes a peek into the living room. He sees Lexaeus give Lex and Maxi a hug goodbye, kissing their brows and telling them to behave for Zexion, before going out of the door with Xigbar. Zexion sighs, playing idly with his hand that his lover, his knight always kissed.

------

Vexen knocks at the door. He is flagged by Xigbar on one side, and Xaldin on the other. They are very silent. Xigbar scuffles his shoes against the ground, sighing.

"I don't feel conformable do this, guys."

"What else is there to do?" Xaldin says softly. "We can't _not_ tell Zexion. He is Lexaeus' lover, his best friend since the apprenticeship."

"Yes and we are their friends too. It's better if he hears this from us." Vexen running his hand through his hair. "Although he doesn't seem to be in the best state of mind and emotion at the moment… This is going to break his heart." No one was answered so he knocks again. "He must be asleep. Maybe we should--" The door opens and Zexion is standing there, wrapped up in his blue nightgown but doesn't look like he has been sleeping. He tucks a long tress behind his ear, looking confused to why the men are standing before him at this hour of the night.

"Erm… H-Hello you three," he looks at Xigbar, blinking slowly at him. "What are you doing back early?"

"Zexion, we have to tell you something," Vexen says calmly. "It's about Lexaeus."

The boy's eyes widen. He is thinking about negatives already. "What's wrong with Lexaeus?"

"Maybe we should go inside," Vexen suggests. Zexion nods and lets them in. He sits on the sofa, folding his hands neatly. The others decide to keep standing. Vexen can't meet the boy's blue, worrying eyes so he looks to the ground. "There is no easy way to say this… Something happened on the trip."

"…What?" Zexion whispers, voice almost lost in his throat.

"The town we were at had been having hoodlum trouble" Xigbar explains, "so we went on duty. Lexaeus, Demyx and I got confronted by one of the groups, and some little bastard pulled a gun out on us and…" He lowers his head. "Lexaeus got shot twice in the chest. We couldn't give him a potion because the bullets was stuck in there." Zexion says nothing, does nothing. He is as white as a ghost, eyes clouded over, as if he isn't present within his own body. A single tear rolls down his cheek but he doesn't reach up to brush it away. He just lets it travel to his jaw and hang there. After a moment, he opens his mouth, forcing chocked-up words out.

"Is… I-Is he--"

"No" Vexen tells him, "however he did lose a lot of blood. They had to rush him to a local hospital and have the bullet removed by surgery… He slipped into a coma. We requested to have him transported here when the doctors give him the all clear, but he's going to be in that coma for a long time…" More tears start to fall. Zexion's body start to shake and he buries his face into his hands, sobbing and howling.

"You're lying" he hisses, sounding like he is in agony. "This is just some sick, nasty, unfunny joke."

"We wish it was, Zexion" Xaldin says quietly. The boy groans, digging his fingers into his hair and scalp.

"Oh Gods, why? Why him? Why my Aeleus? Oh Gods, my Aeleus!" Vexen kneels down in front of him, making him retract his nail so he doesn't hurt himself.

"It's not the end of the universe, Ienzo."

The boy looks at him, glaring and his expression deadly. "It's the end of _my_ universe, Even! It's the end of _my_ world! Aeleus is my world!"

"He is a man of great health," Vexen reassures him. "There is a large chance he will come around."

"And then what! What if he doesn't get back to being my Aeleus! What if he becomes weak and tired and not like Aeleus at all! And what about Lex! He looks up to him like a God! What am I meant to tell him! What am I meant to tell our boys!"

"Hey, kiddo. Calm down--"

"Shut up, Braig!"

"Ienzo!" Vexen holds the boy's face between his cold hands, and the chill gives him a shock through his system. "Screaming at people is not going to help anything! What will Aeleus think of your behaviour?" Zexion gasps at his words, then bursts into tears again. He curls forward, resting his forehead against Vexen's shoulder and the man puts an arm around him in comfort. He never thought he had to embrace the Clocked Schemer of all people, in this type of situation. He had done so with a crying Ienzo, when he fall out of a tree or if he was homesick, but never with young Zexion. "…Maybe you two should be getting home," he says to Xigbar and Xaldin. "I'll stay with him."

"Alright, Even." Xaldin nods over to the door. "Let's go, Braig."

"But Dil--"

"You have a young boy staying at my apartment with my girl, missing you."

Xigbar pulls a unsure face, then looks back at Vexen and the broken-down boy. "Will you be alright with him, Even?"

"After dealing with Xaviera's violent tantrums, I think I can handle most events like this." Vexen says. Xigbar nods and follows Xaldin out of there, closing the door softly behind them. Vexen sits next to Zexion, keeping one arm around his weak frame. He takes a box of tissues from the coffee table and makes Zexion take one. The boy mumbles over and over.

"Even, he… I just… I just said be careful to him a few days ago. He promised to be safe. He promised!"

"I know, I know."

"No, you don't."

"Try and calm down. You are not as well as it is."

"Oh, Gods, Even, I c-can't…" Zexion looks at Vexen with the most miserable expression, shining eyes, tears falling cold along his cheeks. "I can't lose him again. Not for a third time."

* * *


	21. Much of Human Life

**Just One More Chance.**

**Chapter XXI.**

"_How_ **Much of Human Life **_is lost in waiting_." - Ralph Waldo Emerson.

---

Maxi feels like he is stuck in the middle. He hugs his toy Heartless closer to his chest and sighs deeply. At the moment, his short, fragile life is at crumbling point, and he can't stop it from falling apart. He is deeply concerned about dear Lexaeus, and hopes that he will get better soon… but he is also worried about the rest of his family.

Zexion will stare blankly at everything when no one talks to him, and he doesn't eat dinner, really… and he is quiet all the time. Zexion's normally quiet from time to time when he's tired or relaxing, but this new silence is distressing and unnerving. Like the man isn't actually there, like he is out of his body. And Lex never wants to play anymore. He's just horribly quiet too and goes off for walks outside for hours on end. Nothing is right in Maxi's world.

He is just a kid. What is he meant to do? Just thinking about it hurts his head. He lays down on the bed, curling up on his side into a ball, like a little cold hedgehog. Spooky is tucked just under his chin. He nibbles lightly on the tip of one of the long antennas, to comfort himself. He thinks about Zexion in the other bedroom, and frowns even more. He might be laying on his bed just like the boy is; curled up and hugging his knees. He might be crying again, because he does that a lot these days. He says he doesn't but Maxi knows he lies because he can hear him through the bathroom door from time to time. Zexion doesn't want to seem weak in front of the children; the boy knows that. He was once upon a time, Number Six of Organization Thirteen, the Clocked Schemer, the powerful Nobody of illusion. Now he is just a mortal human and life is not going his way.

There is a knock at the front door so Maxi gets up to answer it because he knows Zexion will not do it. He doesn't leave his room much nowadays. The kid walks across the carpeted floor of the den and opens the latch. Vexen is standing in the hallway, Xaviera in the crook of his arm.

"…Hi."

"Hello Maxi." Vexen is using a soft, careful voice with him. "How are you?"

The boy shrugs once. "I guess I doing better then Papa at the moment."

"Is that all you are wearing?" Xaviera asks, referring to Zexion's old jumper Maxi is wearing for nightclothes, which acts like a practical long-sleeved, knee-low nightgown for him. The lad shakes his head.

"No, it's not." He starts to tug up the jumper. "I'm wearing underpants."

"Erm, we will take your word on it, little one" Vexen says quickly before the boy pulls the shirt all the way up. "I think what Xaviera means is, don't you have anything else to wear?"

"Not really. Papa hasn't done the laundry for a few days, and I don't know how to use the washing machine."

Vexen gives one slight nod. "He doesn't leave the bedroom often, does he?"

"Nope." Maxi runs his fingers through his slightly greasy hair. "I think he is turning into a hermat."

"I think you mean "hermit", Maxi" Xaviera corrects him.

"Yeah. That's it."

Vexen places his girl onto the ground gently, and steps around the children, toward the master bedroom.

"I'm going to talk to him." He turned the handle and looked inside without asking. The room is dark, curtains still closed and Zexion is curled up on the bed, hugging his knees so tightly that it doesn't look very comfortable. Vexen shakes his head. Well, at least the boy is washed and dressed. That was a good sign. The man closes the door behind him and walks over to the bed quietly, perching himself on the edge of the mattress. He waits for a moment, looking at the younger man with a calm expression until Zexion lifts his head slightly. His pale blue eyes are large and they blink slowly at the scientist. "How are you feeling today, Zexion?" the man asks.

"…Honestly," the boys says, "I feel like crap."

"Zexion, I've come to talk to you about your behaviour."

"What about it?"

Vexen folds his hands over his lap. "Lexaeus and I had a talk before he left for the trip." Zexion lifts his head a little more at the name of his lover, so Vexen knows he is listening. "He said that he was worried about you. He said you were miserable and throwing up for no reason, and we both think that you sure suffering from a major depressive disorder." Zexion doesn't do anything in reaction or response, and Vexen doesn't know if that is good or bad. "Obviously, this is not healthy. It's not good for you or the boys in fact. I know you have your reasons to be upset, but you can't live like this… I have a idea that can help your aliment, but I want you to think about it first." He reaches into his pocket, which is positively bulging, and pulls out a small bottle with tiny white pills rattling inside. Zexion furrows his brow, taking offence. He hits the man's hand hard and the bottle falls onto the bed.

"Are you a idiot?" he spits angrily. "Drugs are not going to solve anything!"

"I know that!" Vexen picks up the bottle again, scowling back. "But they will control your feelings."

"I'm not taking them." Zexion turns his back on the man, embracing himself with his thin arms. "I can handle myself."

"That's the problem, Zexion" Vexen sighs. "You can't. To tell the truth, without Lexaeus you are nothing but a lump of woeful soul."

"…Shut up, you arse."

"And what about the children? You can't control Lex and Maxi looks terrible…" Vexen lowers his head, chewing on his lip. "If your behaviour doesn't improve, the boys might be taken away from you."

Zexion looks at him, pale as a sheet. His voice is small and ghostly. "…What?"

"Think about it, Zexion. No one who is depressed and can't even look after himself is seen as fit to care for two young children. You would never want them to be taken out of your custody, do you?" The boy shakes his head and Vexen sighs. "That is what I thought… Zexion, I can't shove these down your throat, but Lexaeus asked me to keep an eye on you."

"…He did?"

"Yes. At least think about taking them for the children's sakes, if not for yourself. Lexaeus would never want to see you like this."

"…What are the side effects?" Zexion asks. Knowing that he would ask that question, Vexen brought the information pamphlet along with him. He pulls it out of his pocket and flips through the pages until he found the one on side effects. He passes it to Zexion, who reads it extra carefully. The page reads as follows:

_Common side effects may include but not all: headaches, nausea, diarrhoea, urination problems (i.e. slowing in starting and stopping when passing urine), agitation (restlessness), xerostomia (dry mouth), skin rash, blurred vision, dizziness, drowsiness, slight tremors, weight loss/gain and sexual problems such as lack of sexual libido/desire, erectile dysfunction and anorgasmia (failure to achieve orgasm.)_

_In rare cases, side effects such as hepatitis, heart problems, strokes and seizures may arise for unhealthy and/or elderly consumers. Serotonin syndrome may also be a side effect with combining this product with other certain medications._

"I don't think you will have any of those rarer problems" Vexen reassure him. Zexion frowns slightly all the same.

"…I-I don't know. What if something happens to me? These are problems for a normal person. I am not normal. I somewhat _died_ two times before, so that must have changed my health.

"It's all we have" Vexen says softly with a half-shrug.

"…I had a dream last night" Zexion says blankly, staring at the page until his vision goes blurry. Vexen listens to him with a tight, studious expression. "I dreamed Lexaeus was laying in a coffin and he wouldn't wake up. No matter how many times I shook him and screamed at him and hit him, he would just lay there and I was shivering all over, and I was crying my eyes out, and I shouted his name until my voice was nothing but a raspy croak… I woke up suddenly in a cold sweat and salty tears trickling down my cheeks, trying to work out why I would dream that at all, why my mind conjured that imagery and for a moment, I thought I had gone complete mad."

A moment passes without words from either man. Zexion breaks it again. "…I'm going to need time to think about this," he sighs, placing the leaflet on the bedside table. He returned to his curled-up position from before. "I have a lot to consider." His face is hidden against his knees again and Vexen sighs silently, shrugging. He has done all he can. He gets off the bed and walks over to the door, opening it so quickly that Xaviera and Maxi jump away from it sharply to move out of his way. The door closes and Vexen offers the girl a open hand. Knowing what it means, she takes it into hers. The man looks down at Maxi and places his free hand on his shoulder.

"I know you are young" he tells the child, "but please keep a eye on him."

Maxi nods his head a dozen times. "Yes, Vexen."

The children wave goodbye briefly and the ice mages leave. So Maxi is alone again in the silence and emptiness of the temporary accommodation. He can easily go back to bed again and try to sleep, hoping that in a few hours Zexion would be well enough to leave his room for the day. Maybe Lex would come back again from his walk and lay down with him. Even though Lex often acts cold towards everyone recently, it's nice to watch him sleep, and wonder what he was dreaming about. It is fun admiring all the angles and lines of his face; his high cheekbones and broad forehead, contrasting with his long curls of earthy hair and pinkish, soft lips and pretty, sapphire eyes. When Maxi got caught doing that before everything happened, Lex would just laugh and tease him playfully, calling him "weird" and a "strange thing." Now, he just got angry, made a grunted noise and rolled over to turn his back on the young illusionist. That's always hurts.

Taking a deep breath, Maxi enters Zexion's bedroom and moves softly, closing the door and waking on tiptoes over to the bed. He crawls on to the duvet and kneels by the man's side. He runs his small hand over silky hair, stroking his head lovingly. After awhile, Zexion lifts his head, smiling weakly at the child who just keep stroking his head.

"Do you want me to make you some tea or something?" Maxi asks sweetly. Zexion shakes his head.

"No, thank you. You don't have to do that for me, darling." He takes the hand from his hair and gives it a slight squeeze with his. "Maxi, sweetheart, you like me, don't you?"

"I love you, Papa," the boys smiles. "I will always love you."

"…Can I hold you for awhile?" the man asks. "That might make me feel better, hugging you close. I could use with something nice like that." Maxi nods his head and snuggles up again the man's side, nuzzling his chest as he wraps his arms around his thin waist. Zexion embraces the boy back, rubbing his fingers gingerly against his back, pressing his lips against his soap-smelling scalp. Yes, this feels nice. It helps a lot for the moment.

------

Zexion sets Maxi's dinner of spaghetti hoops in tomato sauce on toast onto the table in front of him and the boy mumbles a thank you. As he begins to eat, arms wrapped around his neck loosely, and one of the hands brush his long hair out of his face. Maxi doesn't push Zexion away. He did a little reading-up on people with major depressive disorder in the castle library. Either the suffer pushes people away from them and make themselves isolated, or they can get clingy to others and rely on them to comfort them.

Thinking about his guardian, Maxi believes that Zexion is a mix of both the former and the latter. He pushes some away but holds onto others, and his family are the ones he holds. Without Lexaeus, Zexion has no one to latch onto, so maybe he is now using Maxi as his comfort source. He is to Zexion as Spooky is to him.

"I'm not making it difficult for you to eat, am I?" Zexion asks, his eyes full of uncertainty. Maxi shakes his head with a faint smile, moving his head towards the hand with the same manner of a kitten. Truthful, he wants to be hugged. He is clingy too. They can comfort each other.

"Where is Lex?" the boy asks, glancing over to the empty chair to his right. Zexion looks too for a fleeting moment. Lex has been running off to the Gods only know where, and hasn't been seen all day. He has not even answered his phone.

"…Maybe I should try and call him again" is the man's only answer. He doesn't have to, as the door opens and closes with a terrible, angry bang. They look over their shoulders. The small kitchenette is connected to the den, and at the front door they can see Lex shrugging off his jacket, his eyes always on the floor. "Oh, speak of the devil." Zexion slides his arms away from his charge and walks across the room, a stern look in his eyes. "And where have you been, young man?"

"I've just been out for a walk" Lex huffs, not looking at him. "Is it a crime to do so?"

"No, but it would have been nice if you told me where you were." Zexion stands tall, trying his best to appear in control of the situation. "It's not very nice to wonder where you have gotten to and worry over you."

"Sorry" Lex says blankly, not really meaning it. He puts his jacket on the hook and walks across the den. "I'll be in the bedroom."

"Are you not going to have anything to eat?" Zexion challenges. The way he said it suggested that he wants the boy to eat, demanding him to, rather then asking. Lex gives him a screwed, tart expression over his shoulder before turning back toward the door.

"I'm not hungry" he grunts, placing a hand onto the handle.

"Wait one goddamn minute!" Zexion storms over to him, and made the boy face him properly, although Lex's head still lolls downward. Maxi stays into his chair and watches quietly, his tea forgotten and getting cold. Zexion captures Lex's chin between his fingers and makes the chil face him, but Lex's eyes are clouded over, staring through the man like air. "What was that nasty little look you just gave me?"

"Nothing." Lex pulls away sharply, brow furrowed. "You're being paranoid."

"Don't insult me, Lex" Zexion hisses. "I have worried about you and I tried phoning you for the past two hours. Now you come back with a ghastly attitude--"

"Why should you care?" the boy growls. "You're not my father, I'm not your responsibility." Zexion looks like he had just been slapped in the face, hard. His lips twist into a scowl, his eyes burning like blue hellfire.

"You little…" He is so close to swearing at him, but bites his tongue. He just stares into the boy, who just stares back just as harshly. "I hold shared custody over you and Maximus," he says with a low hiss to his voice. "With your father here or not, I am still responsible over you--"

"Then do your job right!" Lex barks. Zexion took a sharp step back away from him. "You haven't been looking after us properly at all! Most of the time, you just lock yourself in your room and act like a child yourself." Zexion shivers but manages to calm down again. Lex is never like this. He is a quiet boy, the type that hardly raised his voice or his fists. This is obviously his unpredictable but rarely-seen temper he gained from Lexaeus.

"Lex," he tries to remain controlled, "I know that you are very angry about what is happening and what has happened to us. However, we should not fall out amongst ourselves. That is just going to make things worse."

The boy looks at him for a moment, then looks away, scoffing. "Whatever."

"Lex!"

"You're so selfish, Zexion!" The boy's eyes are almost black with fury, and the man backs away completely. "You haven't even gone to see Dad at all. He may not be awake, but I thought as his lover, you should be by his bedside. I am the only one who has been seeing to him out of the three of us. I seem to be the only one who cares about him."

"I _love_ Lexaeus," Zexion insists. "I just… I just…"

"Just what?" the boy spits. "Well?" Zexion looks away from his judging eyes, wrapping his arms around himself as he was trying hold himself together, like he's a rag doll becoming unstitched.

"…I don't want to see him in that state" he whimpers. Lex rolls his eyes, before opening the bedroom door and slamming it behind him with a grumble.

"Selfish brat." The bang makes Zexion flinch as looks at the ground with shame. All he can hear is his own heartbeat, blood rushing through him like a high-tide ocean. Tears fall from his eyes, splashing against the floor. Maxi climbs off his chair, pulling down his shirt again to cover everything. He takes a few steps over to the man.

"Papa," he calls out but Zexion doesn't react. "Papa, please. He's upset. I sure he doesn't--" Zexion just goes into his own room, closing the door behind him so Maxi doesn't have to watch him cry. The boy feels like cry too for a moment, then a new feeling close into him - Hatred. Anger for Lex. He can feel it boiling up inside him, from the pit of his gut, to his curled little toe and to his aching head. He never felt so bitter before. Then again, no one had made his father cry before… Lex is the selfish brat here. Not Zexion. He races into the bedroom, where Lex is changing his shirt and he pushes him into the set of drawers. Lex howls at the push and the crash, holding his ribs. He gives Maxi a shove back, making him fall back onto the floor.

"What the hell was that?" he snaps at the younger boy. Maxi glared up at him, standing his ground.

"You made my papa cry."

"Good" Lex scoffs. "He deserves it."

"No he does not!" Maxi screams. "He has depression, Lex. _Depression_. He is mentally unstable and he is missing Lexaeus like crazy. I know you are worried over your dad, but they have been together for years and years. It's difficult for him. He lost him already. Twice. All of this is scaring him."

"_What about us_?" Lex stresses. "What about you and me, Maxi? What are we to do? My father is in a coma and yours is not helping. We are only little and can't care for ourselves. We can't act as their carers. It doesn't work like that."

"I know!" Maxi stands up again, taking hold of the elder boy's hand in his own two palms. "I know that Lex, but they need our help now. Papa needs our help. Shouting at him is not going to help.

"There you go again" Lex sighs gruffly. He pulls his hand away. "Taking _his _side and leaving me in the blank. Just because he is your parent."

"It's not like that!" the boy screeches, pulling at his own hair. "I love you too but--"

"Forget it." Lex pulls his new, clean shirt over his head and walks around Maxi easily enough, like he's nothing, out of the room. Maxi strides after him.

"Where are you going?"

"To the medical room, to see Dad for awhile." Lex pauses before the front door and looks back towards Maxi. Something close to humanity crosses his face. Like he is begging, but only with his eyes. "Are you coming with me?" Maxi's soft lips thin into a line. He wants to go with Lex, maybe make him feel better and rekindled their friendship to perfection again… but… He looks over the door of the master bedroom. Lex sighs, shaking his head. "Typical" he grumbles. "Why did I bother asking?"

He leaves, closing the door behind him. Maxi stands there for a moment, a tiny figure in the dark, before going into the bedroom. Zexion is curled up on his side on the bed, crying into his pillow like a child in pain. Maxi climbs onto the bed with him, stroking his hair and he bows his head to press his lips against a wet cheek. The man takes hold of a small hand, meshing fingers together.

"I'm sorry, Maxi" he whispers, twisting around to wrap his arms around the child's slim frame.

"It's okay." The child kisses him again. "…Will you really think about the medication, Papa?"

"Yes." Zexion nods his head over and over again. "Yes, yes, yes. I'll think about it, Maxi."

"…Lex is just angry at the moment," Maxi smiles. "I'm sure he doesn't mean any of it."

"I know but…" Zexion closes his eyes, burying his nose into his son's hair. "It still hurts."

------

One of them has to visit him. It is only right. Everybody else has, leaving a shrine of well-wishing cards. A small bouquet of blossoms from Xanthe and Marluxia have been living in the jug on the table, and have been alive for aged.

It's still strange seeing his guardian like this, in a hospital bed, hooked up to a machine that quietly beeps in rhyme with his pulse. Well, at least it's beeping, right? At least it's steady. Lex sighs softly, pulling his feet up onto his chair to hugs his knees. He feels awkward, and the tubes in the man's arm and the bandages in his chest makes him feel ill. He tries not to look at them, gazing at Lexaeus' face instead. His face is peaceful, like he's just sleeping and Lex wishes so much that it's just that.

Whoever did this to his guardian, whoever that coward was who was evil enough to put Lexaeus through this, he hates him. They still haven't found anyone and it is torturing him. He hates this, this whole trauma. He might be just his Replica, but Lex loves Lexaeus. He _knows_ he does. People might say he can't truly care about anyone with his fake little heart, but _he_ knows. No one else does.

Lex reaches out and holds Lexaeus' fingers in his hands. They are warm and coarse like normal but they don't grip back as normal. They just lay limp in his palm, with no nerves or any movement. Lexaeus is not his father at the moment. His dad would smile and laugh as he picked him up and lifted him up above his head and hang him upside down by his ankles. He could keep up with him and Maxi, and run about with them easily. Now? Maybe he couldn't, ever again. Because he is weak and ill like everyone told him in their most nicest, pitying voices.

People might say he deserves it, for all the bad things he did as a Nobody. For all the destruction of worlds and slaying people for their hearts. Apparently he was a bad, maybe evil person as a Nobody but Lex didn't care about his past. That is not the man he knows; that is not _his_ Lexaeus, _his_ _father_. His dad is nice, and caring, and would never hurt someone out of no reason. His dad is a good man.

Lex brushes a drop of water from his eye. He is not crying, he tells him, he can't cry. He heard somewhere that people in comas may still be able to hear in this state. He wasn't sure if this was completely true, or if it was, if Lexaeus is one of those people who can hear. Gingerly, Lex moves from his chair onto the bed, trying his best not to move anything. He places his hand on the man's chest lightly, away from the wound, but he can still hear his heartbeat. Lex sighing in relief at how strong the rhyme is under the bandages and skin.

"…Dad?" He uses a very soft, quiet voice, as if he's coaxing the man slowly awake. "…Dad… I don't know if you can hear my voice but… I need someone to talk to, although you can't talk back." He shuffles a little, so he can feel the man's warm breath on his face and can smell his earthy aroma. "…I've been fighting with Zexion a lot" he admits. "I even made him cry today. I don't like fighting with him but… he hasn't done much about all of this. He's like a child but he is not. He is just… I called him a selfish brat, and I know you say that calling people names is not nice, but I couldn't help myself… Maxi has taken his side of the argument, so I'm all alone at the moment. It feels like that anyway."

He can't stop himself from crying this time, so he just lets to tears trickle down his cheek. He sniffs violently, his vision blurred so much that he can't see Lexaeus properly until he blinks it clear. "They have a better relationship with each other then they do with me, because they are the same but… I don't like being pushed out. The only way I get attention from them is if I fight and shout and rebel, but you know I'm really not like that, right?" He asks the question knowing that the man can't answer, but he knows Lexaeus understands that he is a good child at heart, through-and-through.

"…Maybe they will be better off without me now," he mumbles. "I look a lot like you… Maybe I look so much like you, it pains Zexion to look at me because I remind him of you… I don't know anymore. All I know is that I'm causing problems, and they probably hate me now…" Slowly, Lex crawls over and lays down with Lexaeus, moving his still arm so it's around Lex's shoulders. "I'll just stay here until morning, then I will leave you alone." He kisses the man's forehead. "I'll leave everyone alone."

When Vexen comes back to check on Lex, the boy is curled up on the bed, close to his father's body so his head is resting against the warm, broad chest. He looks slightly upset, but more content then he did before. Vexen doesn't have the heart to wake him up and tell him to go to his room, so he wraps him in the spare blanket from the end of the bed and leaves him there for the night.

------

"_Papa! Papa, wake up!_"

Zexion looks up at the screaming Maxi, startled. "Maxi, what's wrong?"

"Lex is missing!" The young child is shivering all over in worry, his eyes spilling over with tears. "He didn't come to bed last night, and I asked everyone in the castle where he was, then Vexen said he was in Lexaeus' room, but he wasn't! I came back here to tell you, then I realised a lot of his clothes are missing too, and his guitar, and his pocket munny box in empty, and some food is missing from the fridge, and-and-and--" The boy stutters into sods and heavy wails. Zexion looks at him in disbelieve, his ear not believing the child's words. He shakes his head slowly from side to side.

"He… He cannot have run away… Why would he…" At once, Zexion jumps out of bed and gets himself dressed, pulling on a coat and a pair of sturdy shoes. Maxi blinks slowly at him, calming down slightly, but still miserable.

"Where are you going?"

"To look for Lex. He took a lot of stuff with him, so he couldn't have gotten too far nor gone by without someone seeing him…" Although tired and aching all over, Zexion is determined to find him, no matter what. He makes for the door, but tiny hands grab his sleeve, stopping him.

"You can't go on your own" Maxi insists. "I'll come with you."

"No. You're ill, you're weak and I might lose you too." Zexion takes hold of his round shoulders. "I don't want to lose both of you."

"But I want to help!"

"…Maybe you can," Zexion bows down to his height. "Phone everyone up, and ask if they have seen Lex, or if Lex is with them. If not, asked them if they can help look for him."

"Yes, Papa" Maxi says, nodding his head. Zexion smiles at him and kisses his head.

"We will find him. We must find him."

------

The search has come up fruitless. No one has seen Lex, and even with many if the Organization and the Committee looking for him, the child has not turned up. They even looked in the forest that surround the city, but it was hopeless. It was like the child had disappeared off the face of the world. It was growing dark for the evening, and they had to stop their search for the day, much to Zexion's protecting. He would have likely to have searched to the early hours of the next morning, if it was not for the others telling him it wasn't safe, and he had another child waiting for him to come home. Zexion pulls off his coat and kicks off his shoes. The quarters are eerily quiet.

"Maxi?" The smell of bail is strong and he goes to the bathroom, the source of the stench. Maxi is sleeping on the floor, and he smells of sick. He had been throwing-up because of the stress. Zexion kneels down, shacking the boy softly. "Maxi, I'm home."

The boy blinks up at him, reaching up to touch the man's face. "Did you find him?" Zexion shakes his head, and Maxi drops his hand back down, disappointed. The man pulls him up from the floor, and onto his lap, holding him close.

"I'm sorry" Zexion whispers. "It's my fault he ran off. I didn't care for him properly, and my behaviour must have pushed him away. Lex was right… I am a spoilt brat."

"It's _my_ fault" Maxi insists. "I should have given him more support… I still have you, but he doesn't have his own father at the moment... I'm selfish too."

"…It doesn't matter who is at fault," Zexion sighs. "Maybe it's both of us. All that matters is finding Lex and getting our lives sorted out once and for all… I will get a job." He tells the boy and himself sternly about the last point. "I will get a good job, so we can save up lots of munny to move out of the castle, and I will take the antidepressants. I rather have those side effects then be like this forever."

"…Will Lex be alright on his own?" Maxi asks.

"I'm sure he will. He's a clever child, and he's strong-willed. I'm sure he will be fine…" Zexion says that, but in the back of his mind, he is in hysterical grief. Lex could be sleeping rough tonight, or anyone could have got him. He is just a child, no matter how you look at it.

------

Zexion's head is a whirlwind of worry and nerves and dizziness.

He is sat outside the office of a banking director, waiting for an job interview to be one of the new accountants. He made sure he looked the part, wearing his best clothes and he pushed his fringe out of his face so he looks more mature and professional, but in the back of his mind, he is thinking about Lexaeus' health, and Lex's safety, and Maxi's peace. _Their_ happiness, overall. Family is number one and number two to him now. Even if it meant being turned down for work again and again, and having to take medication to control his emotions. The door opens and the prim-looking assistant appears next to him, glancing at her chipboard for his name.

"Mister… Zexion?" He smiles because not having a surname has thrown her off a little. "You can come in now." Zexion nods once. With shaken breath, he pulls himself out of his chair, and walks calmly into the room.

------

For days now, Zexion has been going to job interviews and every time he had been turned down. He would come back with a frown on his face, and Maxi would give him a hug, telling him take he would be lucky next time. Apparently, it's was because Zexion is under-qualified for most jobs. Maxi scoffs at that the excuse. His papa was once an apprentice to Ansem the Wise for the love of the Gods, or did everybody suddenly forget about that?

Maxi has been helpful for his father. While his father was out, he tidied everything up and polished surfaces and put the kettle on for some tea when Zexion returned. He washed his hair all by himself, and got dressed properly for the first time in weeks. While waiting, the boy tried to read but the words just keep getting jumbled up, and he kept reading the same sentence over and over again. He got sick and tired of that, opting to tidying up again.

Hearing the front door open, Maxi races to greet Zexion. The man is looking at the ground, hidden under his hair, looking like a failure. Maxi frowns, sighing sadly and looked at the ground too. Zexion lifted his head and smirks, placing his hands to his hips.

"What's with the miserable face?" he asks light-heartedly. "You're acting as if I didn't get the job." Maxi looks up with wide, surprised eyes, then smiles. A proper big, toothy smile that hurts his cheeks from the weeks of not grinning. He throws himself into Zexion's arms, who spins him around a few times with glee, both laughing.

"I'm so proud of you, Papa" the boy squeals, kissing the man's cheek as the twirling slowed down. "You really have the job?"

"For true," Zexion says happily. "I'll be on training and review for awhile, but I've got this job in the palm of my hands." He swings the boy around again just for the laugh of it, making him giggle. "Things are getting better for us, Maxi. We will save lots of munny and moves out of here at last…" He presses his nose against the child's, sighing. "He just need our Lexaeus and Lex to come home now. That's all we need, hum?"

"Yeah." Maxi rests his head against his guardian's chest. "I want them back too."

------

Sleeping in the woods surrounding the city isn't so bad. Lex knows what plants are edible and he found a cave in a rock face so he can shelter from the rain. He can even make the stone soft and yielding so he can sleep more comfortably… but it isn't nice. It gets cold and too damp too often, and he has lost all track of time. He doesn't know how long he had been out here; days defiantly, maybe a week. He misses the Organization, and he misses his family. Although he had been screaming and fighting with Zexion and Maxi for the longest time, he still loves them and he misses them like crazy.

The nights are the worse. Lex makes a new fire in his cave every night with the right flint and dry snapped braches and he sits down in front of it, rubbing his hands slowly. A chill dances down his spine and he hisses through his chattering teeth, wrapping his arms around himself. January is a brisk mouth, and even in his thick winter coat, Lex can feel the cool wind down his neck, breezing passed his long hair. He thinks about the warmth of the castle and the bed he and Maxi had been sharing, how nice and cosy it was. He pushes that thought out of his head. It was just making things feel worse.

There is a noise in the distance. A sound of bushes being walking through, and Lex's hairs stand on end. It sounds far too big to be a common woodland animal. The noise draws closer, and he stands sharply, stomping out his fire in a few jumps. The flames die and he stays low, looking out into the trees outside to find the source of the noise. He has no doubt that it is a human of some sorts. All the stories about serial murders come rushing to his mind, and of paedophiles who look for children out by themselves, without anyone to protect them and they make their victims suffer. There are some that rape children and then kill them, so they can't tell about their crime, leaving their bodies in the most horrible, bloody, shameful damage.

Lex whimpers. Why did he run away? He was safe and loved back in the city. Now he's at risk of being killed and harmed, and no one would save him, help him, tell him that it will be alright. He panics and starts to run, away from the cave and the approaching stranger. He leaps over raised roots and uneven ground, dodging tree trunks and brush. He is scared. Frightened beyond what he can understand. All he can think about doing was running. Running fast and running a great distance. Making a lot of ground between him and whoever it was that was following him.

He doesn't see the sudden drop and he tumbles down the ditch with a yelp, landing in the large puddle of muddy water and clay below. He picks himself off again, tears running down his cheeks to the corners of his mouth, so he can taste dirt and salt water on his tongue. He tries to control himself, and manages to scramble back up the sides of the ditch. That fall has slowed him down and his ribs hurt from the landing, making it painful to run; but he has to. He can't get caught. He can't die…

"Got you!" Arms grab him and hold him tight, and he screams, kicking and thrashing against the hold, crying like a lunatic. The capturer holds him tightly, and he places a hand over his mouth. The boy tries to bite down, but they are leather-clad. The man shouts for him to stop, and Lex recognizes the voice. He looks up, into the angry face of a young brunet, scarred man with stern eyes. Oddly enough, Lex is frilled to see him.

"…L-Leon?" he mewls.

"Do you know," the man growls, "what you have been putting everybody through?" The boy has never seen him so angry. Leon was so calm normally. Was his actions really that bad?

Cloud appeared through the greenery and shadows, and he smiles. "You caught him" he says, happily enough.

"Only just." Leon grabs Lex by the shoulders and gives him a shake. The boy whimpers again. "What in the name of the Gods do you think you are playing that? We have been looking all over for you! Zexion has been worried sick!"

"…He-he has?" the boys asks timidly. "…I t-thought he hated me."

"Would someone who hated you spend all his time looking for you, asking everyone in the street about you, show people your picture like it would help them remember?" Cloud quizzes. Lex's eyes winded… He didn't know. He didn't know Zexion loved him that much.

"How stupid can you be?" Leon snarls. "You could have died! You could have been abducted. You could have…" Leon trails off as Lex starts howling and bawling, burying his woeful face into his hands. Leon removes his grip, finishing his scolding. The child has been through enough and obviously learned his lesson. He is cold and dirty and lonely and wants to go back. Carefully, Leon picks him up and the men take him back to the cave first to collect his belongings, before taking him back to the castle. Lex cries all the way there.

------

He thought that Zexion would scream at him, would refuse to see him at all when he got back, but he surprised the boy. The man didn't do any of that. He smiled when he saw Lex at the door and he throw his arms around him, embracing him, telling him how much he missed him and loved him and he gave him a few kisses here and there. He was so happy to see him. He took him inside and told him to go and have a nice shower. The man made him a toasted cheese sandwich, and laid him out fresh pyjamas out for him.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Lex asks shyly when he gets out of the bathroom, and Zexion has his food on the table. The man doesn't understand his question.

"What do you mean?"

"I ran away," Lex frowns. "Remember? That is a bad thing to do, and I shouted at you and called you names. You should dislike me at the very least." Zexion laughs under his breath, shaking his head. He combs his finger through the brown curls, a loving look in his eyes.

"I admit I was upset that you would run away" he says softly. "I admit I was terrified about you. I would wake up in the night, praying that you were safe. I blamed myself for that. I wanted to make things right between us. I love you like you are my son, just as I feel for Maxi, and I would never, could never hate you."

Lex blinks up at him, then smiles weakly. He wraps his arms around the man's waist. "I love you too, Zexion."

"I know." Zexion nuzzles his hair. "And you know I have to tell Lexaeus abou this when he wakes up."

"Yeah. I know."

"Promise me that you will never do that again."

"I promise."

"Thank you." He kisses his hair and leans the boy into his chair, pulling his plate into closer. "Come on. Eat your meal, brush your teeth and _go to bed_. Try not to wake up Maxi as you do." Lex happily eats the first plate of hot food he has had in a long time, gives his teeth a good brushing and kisses Zexion goodnight, leaving a peppermint-scented peak on his cheek. He slips into the room, and a few moments later, Zexion can hear Maxi squealing with delight and the noise of him tackling Lex to the ground, ever so pleased to see him again. Zexion laughs, wondering if he would do the same to Lexaeus.

------

Zexion had to bundle up all his nerves and courage to entry the medical room, but he has managed it. He creeps over to Lexaeus' bed and sits by his side, watching him sleeping so peacefully, despite everything. At least like this, the man isn't stressed by problems and trails. A smile spread across the boy's face and he takes hold of a large hand with the both of his, feeling his work-worn palms and long fingers.

"We are fine, just so you know" Zexion whispers. "We've had a few struggles but… we got through them. I'll tell you about them later." He leans down and presses his lips against the man's, realising how much he missed the feel of his flesh and his warmth. He pulls away smiling. "I'm sorry for not visiting" he murmurs into his ear, "but I will visit often now. Everyday if I can help it." He sighs, finally content after the longest time. "We love you so much… Just get better soon, Aeleus. We are waiting for you…"


	22. Nothing Half So Pleasent

**Just One More Chance.**

**Chapter XXII.**

'_There's _**Nothing Half so Pleasant **_as coming home again_" - Margaret Elizabeth Sangster.

---

Lex's return to the flock was met with a mix of emotion. Mostly happiness and relieve, of course. A missing child's return home always brings joy to all, but there was also annoyance from the other children, who had been worried sick over their oldest friend and shook him by the collar when they saw him, asking what the hell was wrong with him. Xenia didn't know if she wanted to hug her best friend, or slap him. She did both, slap first while screaming at him to never do that again.

Things are know calming down, as the mouth of February comes creeping in. Zexion visits Lexaeus' bedside often, sometimes with the children too. The antidepressants help a little more day by day, although Zexion still goes all quiet and sad from time to time. In the dead of night, Lex has nightmares about his time in the forest, thinking that horrible men are still after him and starts crying. Maxi often goes get Zexion to care for him, but he doesn't always, opting to let Lex rest his head on his lap and sob until he falls back asleep, with the small illusionist stroking his hair, conjuring up nice, soothing images and noises for him to make him feel better. Just as Zexion tries to do, but not as vivid as he could as a Nobody.

It's getting better again, for all of them. Everything is good. For example, Saïx has gotten used to his new life, learning that his old one is gone, and actually _communicates_ with the others, rather then shout bloody murder at them. If you think that is strange, consider the fact that the man is playing card games with the castle boys. Xosé offered to play a simple game of "Snap" with him some time ago so he can keep him company, and they have been having games like this ever since.

"When will you be able to leave the medical room and start looking for a job, Saïx?" Xoán asks as the cards are dealt between them for another round of "Old Maid". The man looks weak and haggard and still bedridden with dark shadows under his yellowed eyes, but he bares a small ghost of a smile of his pale lips.

"When I feel human enough, I guess" he says with a shrug. "Those boys that boss you around. I've forgotten their names. The prissy ones."

"Leon and Cloud?" Maxi offers.

"Yes. Those fools. They want me to be a good shape before I enter into your society." He picks up his cards and removes any pairs from his hand. "Although it would be nice to move out of here and start anew." He glances over to his charge for a moment, meeting his gaze. "When I get settling into a place of residence, you can move in with me."

Xosé smirks. "That's what usually happens with guardians and charges, Dad. We have no choice in the matter."

"I am never going to get used to you calling me that" Saïx chuckles. He turns to his left and picks a card from Lex's hand. "I guess it took awhile for everyone to get used to the parental title… I wonder what Xemnas will think of this."

Xoán bites his lip softly. "What do you think will happen when he comes?" the boy asks. "You were is second-in-command, so you must know him better them the other grown-ups." Saïx looks at all the boys' curious expressions, then looks at his cards again.

"Actually I don't even think knew him that well at all" he admits. "The Superi-- ah, _Xemnas_ was a very private man. His personal tastes and opinion was never any of our business. I mean, the Organization did bare human qualities. We all had trivial things we liked and didn't like. Xemnas was never as human as we were."

"…Do you think he will act human when he returns?" Lex asks, placing his last pair down, safe from being the old maid. "Do you think he will _be_ human like the rest of the Organization?"

"Nothing is impossible" Saïx says simply. "Take you lot for example. You are all Replicas but you act as human as anything… You are very different from the subjects of the Replica Project. No glitches, no problems."

"We are not perfect" Xosé points out. "Sometimes we are pretty emotionally unstable."

"Tell me of someone who isn't" Saïx shrugs. "Let's chance the subject. My past is not a nice place to stay." He looks at Maxi, he stares back with large eyes. "How is Zexion?" Maxi blinks at him, then looks at his hand again, pulling out a pair of red sevens.

"He is better then he was" he says calmly. "His new job is giving him stuff to do and giving him focus, a goal to move out of here... The medication is helping too."

"He won't be completely happy until my dad is better and back with us" Lex says factually. "That is what is holding him back."

Saïx nods his head. "Understandable. I can see that you want that too."

"Yes," Lex takes hold of Maxi's free hand and the tyke squeezes back. "We do."

"Let's just hope things get better, hmm?" Saïx looks passed the boys, towards the door. "Are you planning to stand there all day or are you joining us?" They all look, seeing an angry-looking Xaviera spying at them from around the door. Xosé smirks at her, hands on hips.

"He is not going to hurt you, you know," he tell her, but she doesn't move, so Xosé has to walk the girl and drag her over towards them. Xaviera never takes her cold-hard eyes off Saïx, but the man just gives her a slightly amused look back.

"If I remember, ice girl" he growls with a hint of hilarity, "you were the one who insulted me physically first and I didn't have a chance to lay one hand on you." Xaviera just stays perched on the side of the bed, arms wrapped around Xosé's tightly, not talking. She trusts the spawn over the parent. Saïx just causally shrugs. "I guess having you in the same room as me is a step forward."

"Xaviera is a little touchy from power overload due to her first winter," Xoán smiles. "Vexen said she will settle after spring comes."

"…You are nothing like Xemnas" Saïx tells him, smirking with a shake of his head. "You are far too loving."

"I know. People tell me that all the time." Xoán places his last two cards down on the bed, grinning from ear to ear. "You lose, Saïx."

"What?" Saïx has only just realised that the children have pairing up all their cards, and he is left hold the queen of clubs: the "old maid" card. The boys laugh at him playfully as his brow furrows slightly and he demands another round. Xaviera smirks wickedly against Xosé's shoulder.

------

His head is heavy like lead, and his saliva has a bitter, metallic taste. He groans, voice raspier then normal. Every nerve-ending in his body feels like dull electricity, limbs unmovable. Even his eyes can't open.

Is… Is he dead?

No. He can't be dead. This doesn't feel like death at all and he knows it. His heart is still beating away and he is breathing well enough. He can't be dead. Slowly his hearing returns and he can hear beeping of a machine. Slowly, his eyelids lift open slightly and everything is fuzzy, blurred, out of focus but he can recognize the ceiling of a medical room above him. He's in a bed. He can tell from the covers around him.

With another deep moan, he turns his head towards the bedside, surprised by the collection of cards and the flowers standing by him. Laying next to them is a pad of buttons, to alert for assistance. Carefully, he forces himself to roll on his right-hand side to reach it but pain stabs into his chest. He cries out and falls down onto his back with a thump. He hisses at the deep ache, trying to rub it away but his fingers just meet thick layers of bandages. His eyes slowly close again.

What happened to him? All he can remember is noise and pain and his friends shouting, mostly Xigbar telling Demyx to run and find the others because he is the fastest. And… there was a smell of gunpowder…

Lexaeus' eyes open again wide as the penny drops, the pieces of the puzzle finally snapping together. He can remember everything, like it's a bad dream. It seems like it was such a long time ago. He gives it one more go, and turns onto his side, grabbing the pad and presses the button quick six, eight times before the pain is unbearable and he falls down onto his back with a shout.

The pad clatters onto the hard ground out of reach and the heart-monitor's beeps speed up a touch, returning to a normal pace as Lexaeus breaths in and out slowly. His chest hurts but the ache dulls after a few seconds. It's been awhile since he has been in so much discomfort. Time seems to be passing so slowly around him. Only the beeps are in time with him, with his heartbeat. He wonders if anyone has heard the alert but he can't reach for the pad again to press the button. Not in his state.

The door crashes open and the ceiling light is switch on without warning, blinding poor Lexaeus so he groans and has to shield his eyes with his hand. A flustered looking Vexen - bed hair, pyjama pants under blue nightgown and tatty shippers on feet - hovers over him, eyes wide and shocked-looking.

"Lexaeus?" He reaches out towards him, "are you awake?" He gives the bigger man a prod in the cheek, accidentally digging in his nail.

"Ouch." Lexaeus swats the cold hand like it's a gnat. "Of course I'm awake, Vexen." He opens his eyes, blinking up to see him. The scientific looks oddly pleased and relieved at the same time. "What happened to me, Vexen?" Lexaeus rasps. "I feel like I have been sleeping forever."

"It hasn't been that long" Vexen tells him. "…I don't know how to say this to you, Lexaeus but… you slipped into a coma. You have been in that state for almost two mouths. It's nearly the end of February." Lexaeus isn't looking at his old friend anymore, he is staring into space. The gravity of the situation is pressing down on his skull, into his heart. He can't believe… _It can't be true_.

"…I have slept two mouths of my life away." He closes his eyes again, sighing deeply. "I'm never going to get that time back." Then something else enters his mind and his eyes shoot open again. "…The boys." His body sits up right before he can stop himself and the pain is worse then before. He growls like a injured bear, and Vexen helps to support him before he falls back again.

"Take it easy, Lexaeus. You're going to pop your stitches if you're not careful. Here." Vexen moves some of the pillows behind him and Lexaeus lower himself again them, so he is half-sitting, half-slouching. "There you are."

"Vexen," Lexaeus doesn't care about himself at the moment and he grabs onto the blond's sleeve, "what about Lex, and Maxi, and Zexion? Are they alright? …They were in such a terrible state when I left them… How are they?"

Vexen smiles, shaking his head at him. "You mother hen. They are fine, Lexaeus. There were times that they worried us to death and back, but they can tell you about that when you are better." Vexen places his hand on Lexaeus' shoulder. "But they are _fine_. You should be worried over your own health at the moment."

"…I want to see them," Lexaeus mumbles. "I want to see my family."

"I'll go and wake them up." Vexen reaches over towards the table and picks up a sealed envelope, passing it to Lexaeus before getting up to leave, smiling. "You're lucky, Lexaeus. You're a well loved man."

The door closes behind him, and Lexaeus blinks down at the envelope in his hand. It bares his name and his heart skips a beat when he realises it's in Zexion's penmanship. Tiny, joined-up, neat yet fast and fluid. He rips it open and pulls out the white card inside, designed with a simple swirled love-hearts pattern in the corner. He opens it up and reads, a smile across his face. It says:

_Get well soon. We are missing you everyday. Lots of love from Zexion, Lex and Maxi. XXX_

The crosses are obviously kisses, one from each mouth. The man chuckles, then frowns. His chest becomes weighted with guilt; and it's heavy. He presses his hand there, trying to rub it away with fruitless results. The boys must have been scared to death over him… and they didn't deserve that. They don't deserve _this_. Lexaeus feels like the most awful man in the universe, lower then dirt. It's hurts more then his wound.

------

Zexion had been dreaming of memories recently. Nice memories but not his. Mostly of Aeleus and the times Ienzo had shared with him, through the young lad's light blue eyes. Tonight, the setting was Aeleus' bed during daylight. They were fully clothed, feeling silly and warm from the sunshine outside. They smelt of grass and the sun, the covers becoming wrinkled every time they twisteedd and roll together, kissing and tickling, changing who was on top of who every minute.

They were just one big tangle; a tangle of limbs and laughing in young, innocent voices. And, oh, Aeleus looked so young in his vision. He looked like Lexaeus but didn't. His hair was longer and more curly then wavy, a different shade of brunet like honey-brown rather then earth-brown. His skin was more tanned, sun-kissed. His facial features were softer, still youthful and boyish.

He was the idol of the summer, of harvest, of life. Life that was be crashed by the Darkness years after that memory was lived out, to create Lexaeus the Nobody. The only feature that they shared was the eyes. The same deep navy blue eyes that both Ienzo and Zexion alike have fallen for time and time again, and the way they smiled was the same. Smiling mostly with the pretty eyes rather the mouth. A genuine smile.

Although the memory is from a teenaged year, their lively actions reminded Zexion of Lex and Maxi's playing, acting like cubs. The shouts and squeals, similar rolling-about the covers and pillows, their impish expressions and daft giggling at private jokes - The parallels are startling.

Aeleus whispered loving clichés into his boyfriend's ears and Ienzo laughed at him, swearing that he had heard them before. Zexion knows the book and play lines better then Ienzo did. The memory was a happy one, and Zexion could feel Ienzo's happiness imprinting onto him. Zexion was not happy himself. He was sad. This was Ienzo's joy and life, not his. Zexion opens his eyes at long last, blinking into the dark and the ceiling above. He had fallen off the bed and his back is slowly gaining the ache from the landing.

"…Ouch…"

He pulls himself up and sits on the edge of the bed, rubbing his spine. He reaches out to his bottle of pills and pours out two, drinking them down with his glass of water. He never falls out of bed unless he's not in the best of moods. Bedtime is not his most favourite time of his day recently. He's used to having Lexaeus lay down with him, having his warmth and soft snores and scent close to him. Now, it is quiet and goddamn lonely. There is a horrific banging at the front door and it cuts thought Zexion. He groans and pulls himself together, going to answer it. Before he tell the noise-maker off, Vexen grabs him by the shoulders, startling the boy no end.

"What the hell, Vexen!"

"Lexaeus is awake!"

Zexion's eyes widen to bulging point. He thinks his heart stopped too. He couldn't have hear that right. Vexen could not be speaking the truth to him.

"…What did you say?"

"Lexaeus has gained consciousness" Vexen smiles. "He's talking and he can move and he wants to see you, and the children." Zexion's mouth flinches, touching a smile. This is a dream. He's still dreaming because this can't be happening, but he can tell the difference between a fantasy and reality, and this is real. All so real.

"Gods…" He can hardly talk. "I… He…" He runs from Vexen's grip into the boy's bedroom and pulls the covers off the sleeping children onto the floor in one rushed movement, his actions waking them up. Lex has a second's panic attack, thinking it was someone going to get him, but seeing Zexion standing over them, he just stares up at him, clenching at his chest. Maxi stares up at him too, Spooky right up against him.

"Papa, what's wrong with you?" the younger boy shouts, seeing Zexion's slightly crazed smile and big, big eyes, looking far too happy for his own good, like a child on a sugar high. He is kind of scaring them.

"He's awake" Zexion says, full of glee.

"…Who is?"

"Lexaeus of course!" The man grabs their nightgowns from the end of the bed and throws them at the boys. "Come on. We have to go see him. Now! Stop staring at me and come on!" Zexion runs back out of the room, with a youthful spring in his step, only to be overtaken and rushed off his feet by a blur of brown and blue. The boys just keep running, pushing Vexen off his feet as well.

"…I'm going back to bed" Vexen mumbles.

The boys run all the way on pure adrenaline, the fact it's two in the morning not effecting their bodies anymore. They run down every corridor, jump five steps at a time, crash through every door; Just keep running and running, breathless. They burst through the medical room door, only to trip over each other and land in a heap on the ground.

"Oof!" Lexaeus lurched up at the crash, instincts telling him to pick them back up but his chest leaves him immobile.

"Boys? Oof!" The children run up and jump into his arms, clinging onto him for dear life. Lexaeus smiles at them and wraps a arm around them each, pulling them to his chest as close as possible. He can smell their lovely scents, breathing them in. "I guess you missed me, hmm?" he mumbles.

"We are so glad you are alright, Dad." Lex kisses his father's forehead with a big smile on his lips. His eyes are bare small little droplets but he brushes them away quickly. He didn't want to cry now, and Lexaeus didn't want him to cry either, or he will start tearing-up with him. "We missed you so much."

"I can see that." Lexaeus peaks his cheek, brushing messy tresses out of his face. "I'm sorry for scaring you like this."

"I thought you may never wake up again" the boy mumbles. Lexaeus shakes his head.

"It takes a lot more then a few tiny bullets to take this man out. You can't get rid of me that easily."

"I _knew _you were going to get better, Lexaeus."

"Thank Maxi."

The youngest child beams and plants a damp kiss against the man's other cheek. He wrinkles his nose at the prickliness against his skin.

"You need a shave" he huffs, stroking the strong jaw with his soft fingers to feel the dark stubble on the man's face. "You're getting a beard."

Lexaeus chuckles, kissing fingertips lightly. "Maybe I should keep it for awhile" he smirks, "see if some facial hair would suit me, hmm?"

"I decide if you grow a beard or not, thank you very much." Hearing the voice, that voice which is music to his ears, Lexaeus looks up towards the door, seeing his lover standing there. He looks tired, a little pale but Zexion is smiling and here, his eyes full of life and happiness. Lexaeus smiles broadly, his heart pounding fast against his chest.

"Zexion…" he can't even speak properly, so his voice is just a raspy whisper, "I am so glad to see you."

"I'm glad to see you too, to see you wake and-- Oh…" The boy runs over in a hurry, nightgown whipping around his weak frame and crawls onto the bed, wrapping his arms around his partner's neck, making content noises as they embrace for the first time in the longest time. "You're really awake" Zexion grins, kissing Lexaeus' cheek. "You're awake, and you can talk to us and hear us and hug us back- Hhump!" Lexaeus kisses him on the lips, softly, teasingly. When he pulls, Zexion's eyes are wide and his cheeks are inflame, embarrassed. The boys laugh at him.

"You've gone pink," Lex teases, giving the man a poke in the cheek. Zexion brushes the hand away with a shy smirk. He looks at Lexaeus again, grinning from ear to ear. He can hear the blood rushing in his ear, his heart beating to bursting point. All he knows is happiness. It is Lexaeus, his lover Lexaeus, his best friend and darling. He is awake and smiling and talking to him and holding him. Tears start rolling down Zexion's cheek as he smiles.

"I'm so glad you are alright, sweetheart" he sobs. Maxi becomes concerned and tries to wipe his tears away.

"Please don't be upset, Papa" he mumbles. "I'll get you your medicine if you want."

"No, no, Maxi." Zexion brushes the droplets from his lashes, smiling at him. "They are happy tears. I'm fine."

"You are on medication?" Lexaeus reaches up to touch Zexion's cheek, brushing the tears away too. "Are you ill?"

"Depression" Zexion says simply. "I believe you and Vexen had a little talk about me and my ailment."

"Oh. Yes." Lexaeus meshes his fingers with his lover's, feeling the velvety skin between his digits. "…Sorry. I was worried about you."

"Why do you say sorry when you haven't done anything wrong?" Zexion shakes his head at him. "Honestly, Lexaeus. You think you are always at fault when something bad happens."

"It's a habit. Sorry." The man smirks as Zexion rolls his eyes at him.

"Doesn't matter." He wraps his arms around the man's neck again, nuzzling his ear. "You're awake and we are together again. That is all that matters now. We can move on and be a family again. All four of us."

Lex pulled a unsure expression. "No offence," he says, giving his all-male clan a look-over, "but we are the most _weirdest_ looking family I've ever seen."

------

How nice it is to turn the key to your own home. Zexion thinks it is very nice, and he sighs happily as the front door to their new permanent residence opens up into their new spacious living room. There isn't much furniture at the moment, but it's nice and modern with a huge skylight above.

"I like being an accountant" he chuckles to himself, switching on the lights, a box of kitchen equipment and food under his arm. He is shortly followed by Lex carrying a box of bathroom things and toiletries, then Maxi pulling two wheeling suitcases behind him full of their clothing. Spooky is riding the smallest one in the front pocket.

"This is a _million_ times better then our room at the castle" the youngest grins, loud voice echoing off the bare wall. "It's _sooo_ big!"

"So I guess you like it" Zexion smiles, walking into the kitchen, with its breakfast bar and granite worktops. All that work paid off. They have their own place to live and things are looking up. They were free from the pressure, the trauma. He walks back into the living room and throws himself onto the sofa standing in the middle of the room. He is happy enough to fall asleep right there and now, but Lex shakes him on the shoulder.

"You are not going to sleep now are you, Zexion?"

"I'll try not to" Zexion yawns, stretching himself across the sofa cushions. "It's the antidepressants. They make me tired."

"Oh, poor Papa." Maxi reaches over the back of the couch and pats Zexion on the head like he's a pet cat. "Don't worry about the medicine. It's just for… a few mouths."

"Nine mouths, Maxi. Nine mouths." With a groan and slightly aching joints, the young man pulls himself up and leans against the armrest. Lex sits down beside him, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"You _do_ feel alright, right Zexion?" he asks.

"Don't worry your little heads over me, boys" Zexion smirks, ruffling the earth-child's hair because he knows he doesn't like it, and thinks he is too old for it. "I'll be fine. As soon as Lexaeus is better, I think I will be too… Why don't you go and fight over bedrooms for awhile?"

"Alright…" Lex springs up from his seat and runs. "I call the biggest!"

"Don't fair, Lex!" Maxi runs after him, trying to catch him. "You can't call rooms like that, you meanie…" Zexion takes his chance, and lays back down, curling into a ball. He just needs a small nap. Just a small one. With no dreams.

------

Eagerly, Zexion waits at the castle gate, sitting on a small wall and on his hands. He promised to meet Lexaeus here because today is the day. He can leave the castle and join them at their new home. _He can_ _come home! _The thought was making Zexion crazy. He keeps looking at his watch, although it hasn't been no more then a minute each time. He can hear footsteps from down the path, and he grins, racing up to meet whoever it was, hoping it's Lexaeus, and it is! His heart is pumping so much. He can't remember the last time he was so happy to see someone, to see _Lexaeus_. Seeing his lover now, he runs even quicker towards him, panting and grinning like a lovesick idiot.

Lexaeus stops and chuckles at him, dropping his bag to the ground and opening up his arms up for the boy to run into, scooping him up and spinning him in the air. Zexion literally whoops at the lift, laughing his head off. He looks down at Lexaeus, wrapping his arms around the man's neck. The man has had a good clean shave and a haircut, and smells of luxury, expensive aftershave. He looks great, a little tired with shadows under his pretty eyes, but so did Zexion. Who cares? To the boy, he looks wonderful as always.

"I guess you have gained all your strength back" Zexion grins, realising that Lexaeus isn't going to put him down anytime soon. "How is your chest, dear?"

"It's going to be in bandages and stitches for a long time, but I can live with that." Lips brush together in a very chaste way and Lexaeus chuckles again as they pull away. "I've never had you run at me like that before."

"I'm just frilled to see you up on your own two feet" Zexion says with a cooing tune. "You're acting like yourself again."

"Almost" Lexaeus corrects him. "I'm still awfully tired."

"Me too. When we get to the loft, you can relax and I'll make us all a delicious dinner."

"Wouldn't you like me to help you?" Lexaeus asks, placing Zexion carefully back down on the ground. "You are tried after all."

"Oh no." Zexion picks up the bag and slips it onto his own shoulder. "You are not going to do anything stressful until you are as right as rain again."

"Worrywart" the man smiles. "…Did you miss me, Zexion?"

"I thought about you every moment of every day" the boy says, slipping his hand into his beau's, squeezing it lovingly. "I sometimes woke up in the middle of the night to think about you laying in that medical bed all pale and weak."

"I am flattered, but you shouldn't have--"

"Shhh," A slim finger rests against Lexaeus' lips, quieting him. "Let's not fuss over that now," Zexion mumbles. "We should be getting home. The boys have been asking about you all the time." He chuckles lightly. "All day it's "when is Dad coming home? Is Lexaeus alright? When can we see Dad again?" They really do adore you"

"I know" Lexaeus says quietly, smiling. Zexion smiles too. "…Please tell me what I have missed, Zexion. The good and the bad, I want to know what I have missed."

"And the bad?"

"Please. You haven't told me anything. You said it wouldn't be good for my health to hear everything, because it might have stressed me. Well, I _am_ feeling much better." Zexion sighs softly through his nose, looking down at the ground.

"Fine. I owe you that and so much more." They start to walk down the path together, homeward and hand-in-hand. "Well, Lex and I had a bit of a falling-out…"

------

Lexaeus switches off the bathroom light, after checking on his stitches. It looks raw still, a mess of flesh and surgical suture. Potions are not meant to be consumed after surgeries. It would cause a too large of bodily change for the patient to handle. Too risky. He walks around the new loft apartment switching everything off, putting all the rooms into darkness. He pauses for a moment in the living room and looks up at the skylight, seeing all the stars twinkling passed the clouds. That a lovely view to have on a evening. The man smiles and decides it's high time he should be in bed. Being the tried old man he is.

He starts to walk to the master bedroom, but he pauses outside Lex's open bedroom, looking inside. Although it's only been his room for a little while, the walls were already covered in posters and photos, and worn shirts and trousers litter the ground. Lexaeus shakes his head, quietly entering and starts picking up articles of clothing up, placing the pile on the desk to put away later. He hovers over his sleeping Replica for a moment and his smile grows.

Lex looks peaceful, just like a normal child wrapped up his green covers, earthy curled mane knotty from rolling around and soft breathing through his pinked lips. Lexaeus knells down by the bed and runs his fingers ghostly over the child's face, over his cheekbones and around the shell of his ears, skin and tresses ever so soft. He is acting gingerly but the boy mumbles quietly and his eyes flicker open. He look up at the man above him.

"Wha-- Dad?"

"Sorry, Lex." Lexaeus rests his hand against the boy's knee over the covers, keeping it there for a moment. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"No. It's okay." Lex pushes himself up a little, sitting for him. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Nothing is wrong." Lexaeus smiles again as a smaller hand touches his, grasping his fingers. "Everything is fine now. I just saw that your floor was covered in your clothes and I came in here to pick up after you. I guess you have already make yourself at home, hmm?"

A weak, sleepy smile dresses Lex's lips and he chuckles. "Are you saying I am a slob?"

"No. You are intelligent, and creative and such people don't like tiding up. Seems like a waste of time to us, doesn't it?"

"Ha, ha. Yeah. I guess."

Lexaeus laughs slightly, then his expression turns quite serious, his hand holding onto Lex's tightly, as if he is never going to let go. Lex has a feeling he knows what is troubling his parent, and he is right.

"Zexion told me about what happened" Lexaeus says. "About your fights, and the shouting and how angry you got at him--"

"I didn't--!" Lex doesn't know how to explain his actions. Not to Lexaeus. "I wanted him to be adult about what happened to you about and he wasn't-- he was being a child and…" Lex gives up on explaining, just going very quiet and ashamed. "I said I was sorry, and I know it was bad of me to shout of him when he is ill… I'm still sorry."

"What about the running away?" Lexaeus asks, getting closer. "You worried everybody and you put yourself in serious danger, Lex. I've been thinking about what could have happened to you, if it wasn't Leon and Cloud who caught you that night, if you hidden yourself too well, if you fell…" The man sighs, suddenly looking very tired and covers his eyes with his other hand. Lex doesn't look at him, but at the bed covers, afraid to look up properly and is only glancing. Lexaeus looks back at him, hand grasping even tighter. "…Lex, you are not a stupid child. I know for a fact you are very clever. You know about the dangers of running off alone into the woods. You know you could have injured yourself, fall from a great high, knock yourself out and never wake up again."

The boy lowers his head even more to get away from Lexaeus' serious expression, but long fingers capture his chin and pull his head back up. Blue eyes meet blue eyes, matching pairs. "And you are intelligent enough to know about all the bad people out there, like kidnappers, murderers, paedophiles. You're clever enough to know about the danger of strangers, right?" Lex bites down on his bottom lip, nodding his head slightly. Tears spring to his eyes and Lexaeus reaches out to wipe them away before they can trickle down his cheeks.

"I still have nightmare about it" he whimpers. "…Dad, I'm sorry. I really am."

"I know, little one" Lexaeus sooths. He moves to sit on the edge of the mattress and wraps his arms around the child, comforting him. Lex buries his face against the broad chest, being gentle with the man's wound. He smells rich and warm, nice. Like fathers are meant to smell like. "I don't like seeing you so upset. I only want you to be happy." Lexaeus nuzzles his hair, kisses his scalp. "If you have a bad dream during the night, any night, you can knock on the bedroom door and I'll stay with you until you feel better or fall back asleep. Alright?"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. I'm just a few yards away from you." He smiles down at the child. "No one is going to harm you when I'm around to protect you."

Lex smiles weakly, wiping his tears away. "Thank you."

"It's okay. That's my job, to look after you… Do you like your new home, Lex?"

"Yeah. It's great. Better then the castle. Miles better."

"I'm so glad you like it… I would leave you to sleep. You must be exhausted."

"…Dad."

"Hmm?"

"…I'm so happy that you're home again."

The man has to grin. The sweet look in the boy's eyes and his small smile is heart-warming. "So am I." He leans down and kisses the lad's forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." Lex lets his guardian tuck him in under the covers and he kisses him again to say goodnight. Satisfied that Lex is comfy and will be fine, already slipping into slumber again, Lexaeus leaves the bedroom and closes the door behind him softly. Hopefully, he won't have scary nightmares, knowing that his father will just be down the hall.

As Lexaeus walks away, he hears a whimper and looks into Maxi's bedroom, taking light, soundless steps over to the bed. The child is laying on his front, a slightly distressed expression on his face. Spooky had fallen off the bed, just a lump of black material on the floor. Being kind, Lexaeus picks up the fabric creature and tucks it back into the bed and under the child's arm. Maxi can feel his comfort object again, and he pulls it closer, making a soft sleepy, pleased moan as he subconsciously starts to suck his thumb. Lexaeus chuckles, shaking his head.

"You're too adorable for your own good." He kisses the child's cheek, coaxing another little content moan. "And I love you too." Lexaeus closes the door to ajar, and decides that he _really_ should be getting to bed as well… as there is another one of his little boys who needs to be tucked in for the night. Zexion is probably waiting for Lexaeus to join him, all quiet and waiting for his lover to join him for the night after such a long time apart. He walks into the bedroom, closing the door behind him and Zexion stands up for him off the bed, fixing his hair and getting the wrinkles out of his clothes, trying to look his best for him. Lexaeus chuckles, shaking his head at him.

"You don't need to do that" Lexaeus tells him, walking over to place his arm securely around his waist. The boy relaxed into the embrace straight away. "You look wonderful to me. You always do." Zexion smiles up at him, wrapping his arms around his neck. The room is dark, the only light coming in through the window, silver moonshine making everything fall into shadow or glow like stars. Glow like Zexion's eyes, Lexaeus' eyes. Clear blue jewels luminous with want and love.

"…You really scared me, Lexaeus" Zexion sighs, "but I'm so happy that you are back with us. I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Me neither." Lexaeus kisses his nose, feeling it heat up against his touch. "I couldn't die on you. Not for a third time."

"…When that bullet hit you," Zexion mumbles, "what did you think about?"

"The same thing I thought about the other two times I have faced death" Lexaeus smiles, lips so close to Zexion's. "You." He kisses the boy sweetly, eyes falling closed for a moment. Zexion moans a name into his mouth, like a mixture of "Lexaeus" and "Aeleus" but the man doesn't care. He just pulls the boy as close as possible, holding his love to his body. Zexion pulls away first, panting and cheek flushed, irises always on his beau.

"I want you… I need you, Aeleus" he whispers. He places his palm across his lover's chest, closing the space between them. "I need your love so badly."

"Ienzo," Lexaeus' lips brush against his brow, coaxing a relieved moan from his throat. "You will always have my love" he promises, "always." He sits down on the bed, pulling Zexion down with him so he perches on his knee. "I love you."

"Aeleus…" The boy can't hold back, and he starts to kiss Lexaeus, deeply and slowly, passionately. He keeps his arms around his neck, and he shivers as warm hands rest on his back, drawing idle circles. He pulls away, trailing his fingers lightly over Lexaeus' face, merely touching and exploring. "Make love to me," he begs. "Please."

"Are you sure?" Lexaeus mumbles. "It has been awhile."

"Please. We can take it slowly. Nothing too intense. Just once for tonight." Zexion is just breathing words now, and he pulls his jumper off over his head, dropping it to the ground. He looks so pale and meek, and Lexaeus can't help touching him, trailing his fingers up his chest and down his sides and up his back, slowly and taking he all in. Zexion moans and his eyes fluttering shut, arching forward. His flesh becomes warm and blushed. "Oh, Aeleus."

Lexaeus kisses his lips again, rewarding him. He wants him. He wants this boy so badly, wants little more then to pull away all his clothes from his beautiful body and ravish him. He wants to touch him everywhere and hear him moan his name at the top of his voice, and consume his taste and smell until drunk… but he will take it slowly, and he will be gentle. The boy needs him. They fall back on the bed, Zexion on top of Lexaeus, kissing deeply. He rolls his wide hips against Lexaeus', and the man groans, sit up slightly. His eyes dance up and down the boy's body, his hands feeling curves and soft, pale flesh.

"You are so beautiful" he whispers, pressing his lip against the smooth chest. "My beautiful Ienzo."

"Yes." Zexion smiles, running his fingers through wild hair and down the nape of his neck, over his shoulders and back up again. "Gods yes, yours, only yours Aeleus." He kisses him, flicking his tongue over his mouth. His hands pull at the man's shirt but Lexaeus shifts, pulling away. Zexion blinks at him for a moment, then understands. "You don't want me to see your bandage" he says. Lexaeus bows his head, breathing warm breath on his face.

"Do you want it covered up?" he asks.

"I don't like… barriers" Zexion says, tugging at the shirt. "I love every inch of you and I want to see every inch… if you are fine with it, of course." Lexaeus looks at him for a moment, then nods his head, allowing his lover to undress him. Zexion acts very carefully, undoing his buttons slowly and taking all the time in the world. He pushes the material away, reviling a layer of white strip bandages all the way around the board chest, hiding his entry wounds and stitches underneath. Zexion shivers. He had always marvelled over his lover's battle scars, trailing his nimble fingers over the cuts and asking what weapon and foe had caused it, but he was sad to have such a perfect body ruining by fights, and he never thought he would gain another one ever again. He hoped it wouldn't happen. He rests his hand lightly over the material, mouthing his words. "My poor warrior."

Lexaeus kisses his hand, brushing his fingers over the boy's cheek with a smile. "It's all for you, my prince."

Zexion laughs, his face flushed. "You haven't called me that for ages."

"Really? Ah." Soft lips brush up and down Lexaeus' neck, teeth nipping and nibbling at his earlobe teasingly, with smooth purrs filling his hearing. "Um. I didn't notice."

"It's okay." Zexion kisses his proud brow, resting both hands on his wrapped pecks and drawing teasing circles of the areas he know the nipples are. He can't see or feel them going erect because of the bandages, but that was made up for the throaty groan that escapes his lover's mouth, eyes closing slowly and back arching to get closer.

"Ienzo…" Zexion licks his dry lips eagerly and leans into suck lightly at the man's bottom lip, nibbling that it too. He chuckles at the moans and groans from his victim, and moans himself as large hands fall to his backside and squeezed one of the cheeks in a light grip. The boy makes a uncomfortable noise, like a mewl from a cat in heat and places one of his hands over his own crotch, rubbing himself through denim. Lexaeus watches the hand for a moment, smirking with lust before placing his own hand there to do the same, stroking and fondling him with a light touch. Zexion cries out, forcing himself forward against the hand. Lexaeus kisses his neck, stopping his touching for a moment. "Has it been too long for you?" he purrs into the flesh. Zexion gulps down a raspy groan.

"I have been practicing masturbation" he admits, nuzzling brown hair with slight panting. "Although it was a struggle sometimes. The meds cause some problems… down there. Side effects and all."

"Are you--"

"No. Not now. Having you touching me is helping a lot. It's not as fun by yourself."

Lexaeus nodded his head, although the images for his young partner laying down on the bed pleasuring himself, face flushed and trousers discarded completely, teasing thoughts playing in his mind are completely delicious. He growls at the thoughts, desperate now and starts to undo the zipper of Zexion's trousers, tugging them down until the bent knees stop him. He fumbles his hands over the newly-exposed soft skin carefully, stroking and feeling every curve, dimple and line of the body he admires, coaxing moans and purrs from his lover. "Please, Aeleus," Zexion begs, rolling his hips upwards in a demanding manner, wanting to be touched. "Please-- oh…" Lexaeus curls his hand around him, stroking slowly and Zexion melts, slumping against Lexaeus' body in a quivering mass of want and heat.

"Good?" the man asks with a smirk, knowing that his touch and nips at the shoulder blades was turning the boy more aroused and helping him become more erect. Zexion can do little more then moan and squirm and buck his pelvis towards the hand.

"Ahh, mm, Aeleus. Gods, yes, that's wonderful!"

"Yes. Wonderful," Lexaeus chuckles against the crook of his neck, nuzzling. He knows Zexion is close. So is he. "Do we have any lubricant?" he asks.

"Um." Zexion tries to remember as well as he can with his dizzy mind, thinking about it, the touches distracting him. "Ah, not lube… but, hmm, some skin lotion. Water-based, oh, a-and pH neutral. Will that do?"

"I guess," Lexaeus shrugs, pulling his hand away so Zexion can wiggle out of his trousers completely and find the bottle. Truthfully, he knew Zexion wouldn't care about that sort of thing that much. They have used each other's saliva before and Zexion wasn't fussed about the pain, as long as Lexaeus was inside him. Lexaeus just doesn't want him in too much discomfort. With the stretch and tightness and all. He has pulled his own pants quickly away and is sitting in the middle on the mattress, legs crossed, as Zexion comes back from the other side of the room with the clear, small bottle of lotion. He crawls back onto the bed, resting his hands against broad shoulders, his slim legs wrapping around the man's waist. They kiss again, with Zexion rocking his hips against Lexaeus' cored stomach slowly.

"You are _beautiful_" he purrs, squeezing some of the lotion onto his hands. "So beautiful, Aeleus."

"You are too." Lexaeus groans, feeling a small hand touch him and stroke him. Teasing him, pleasuring him. _He wants him_. He groans, rocking his hips up. "I-Ienzo, ah. Ienzo!"

"You like that?" Zexion asks, voice soothing, contrasting with his actions. He knows his dear likes it, _loves it_. His lazy smirk fades as he moans, feeling his entrance being probe by slick, long fingers. He relaxes, his muscles letting Lexaeus' digits enter him, stretch him. He presses back against the large hand, lolling his head back to moan his name long and hard, his arm around the man's neck the only thing keeping him from falling downwards. Lexaeus laughs, licking at his throat, over his lump and down his collarbone.

"I want you, Ienzo" he mumbles, begs. "I want to be close to you."

"Yes," Zexion lets go of his member, placing both hands on the man's shoulders. "I want that too. Close as possible." _Inside me, _he thought, _deep inside me where no one else has ever touch me and never will! …Only you. _Lexaeus draws his fingers out and settles his hands on hipbones, helping Zexion sink down onto him, a deep, hungry sound escaping his mouth. Zexion gasps, eyes wide open and his legs around Lexaeus' waist tightening their hold, fingernails biting into his back. The feeling, the stretch, the squeeze, the tightness, pain and pleasure. They missed this.

They wait for Zexion to relax around him before Lexaeus starts to thrust, slowly, carefully, not wanting to hurt his beloved more then what's necessary. Zexion doesn't seem to care. He whimpers and shudders, moaning his lover's old name at the top of his lungs. He moves in time with him, with perfect timing, bodies rubbing together. Lexaeus fights to keep his eyes open but it's worth it, to gaze upon that gorgeous face just above his; cheeks red and hot, silky hair stuck to his forehand with a thin layer of sweat, and two brilliant eyes, blue and cool and dazzling, looking into his and beyond. Long fingers fumble over his craggy, chiselled features, feeling him, touching him.

"…_Ienzo_," he kisses the boy on his soft lips, licking them, the inside of his mouth. He curls his fingers around Zexion's weeping length and strokes him in return, helping him with achieving his orgasm. He was close but he wanted to have his lover feel at bliss first. Zexion pulls his mouth away to moan, almost scream as he comes, every inch of his body shivering with insanity. The feeling and the sight pushes Lexaeus over the edge, gaining his realise after so long. It feels heavenly.

They pant to calm down, muscles still in spasm but relaxing. Lexaeus controls their collapsing and settles them on their sides slowly. Zexion is still clinging onto him, breathing warm, wet air against the man's neck, moaning faintly. They will have to change the sheets tomorrow, and Lexaeus will have to change his bandages, but not now. Too tired, too intoxicated, too much in love to care.

Carefully, Lexaeus rolls over so Zexion is below him and he pulls away, already softening. He lets Zexion lay there for a moment, watching him keep very still, body white in the moonlight yet very hot and sticky, limbs tingling with pleasure, image of bliss on his face. With one of the covers, Lexaeus cleans him up, making him groan with the touch before doing the same to himself. He throws the soiled blanket to the floor and lays down with the boy, pulling clean covers over them. Zexion crawls slowly on top of him, embracing him, chest-to-chest. His voice is raspy and quiet.

"You will never… forget me, nor leave me." This is a not a question. More like a statement of fact.

"Yes" Lexaeus agrees, kissing Zexion's cheek. "I will never go away again, and I can never forget you. You're my whole life." He smiles into the sweet-smelling hair. "I'll be home every night, eating dinner at the table, playing with the boys in the evening and sleeping close to you at night."

"My dear, sweet man…" Zexion yawns, closing his eyes. "You can't do too much until you are well again. Promise me that."

"I promise," the man tucks the blankets around him and his dear, keeping them warm and comfortable. "You must sleep now. You're tired and you must rest for the night." Zexion's arms tighten around his waist and he caressing his hair lovingly. "I'll still be here in the morning. You have my word on that." He feels Zexion smile against his skin and he smiles too. "Sleep well, Ienzo."

"…I love you" Zexion says again, and that's all he can say as he drifts off into warm, earthy-scented dreams. Lexaeus chuckles and kisses his slate hair again, rubbing his little darling's smooth, pale back slowly with both large hands. He had missed this - This feeling of release and relaxation all in one, holding his sleeping Zexion in his arms so he knows he's safe…

He is lucky, Lexaeus thinks. He has a good life; a loving relationship with a witty, loyal beauty who will never stray away from him, two smiley, playful boys which he never asked for but now will never give up and he can have a enjoyable time with his fellow outcasts of society… and he almost lost all of that. He sighs, brooding over the subject for a moment. He could have died, and left all of this without meaning to. He could have left his Zexion, with young children to feed, without much hope, without happiness. He would have had the others to watch out for them, but if things ever got too much for him, and his depression had increased, Zexion could have…

Lexaeus pushes the ghastly thought from his head. He has better things to think about, like what to have for breakfast in the morning and things to do over the weekend. He thinks about trivial, simple things until his eyes fail to stay open, and he can't focus on mere thoughts anymore. He kisses Zexion on his crown again, and settling down for a well-deserved slumber.

------

Zexion wakes up and Lexaeus isn't lying with him. At first he thinks the whole day and night had been a dream, a wonderful realistic rush of emotion and happiness. He looks around, and he realises that it wasn't a dream, because Lexaeus' clothes are tangled on the floor with his, his side of the bed is warm, the sheets are messy, and Zexion's stomach and privates are splattered with tiny drops of dry cum his lover had missed. He can hear rattling and clattering coming from kitchen, so he pulls on his towel dressing-gown to investigate. He pads into the kitchen and blinks, seeing his lover at the stove pouring runny batter into a butter-greased frying pan. Lexaeus looks over his shoulder and smiles warmly at the boy.

"Good morning, Zexion" he purrs.

"Good morning," Zexion walks a little closer, "what are you doing?"

"I'm making breakfast" the man says simply, as if it was obvious. "It's my turn to do so, right? I thought we could have pancakes." He sees the large, staring eyes on his lover's face, making him look like he had see a ghost and he smiles nervously. "I know you said I should relax, but I don't want you to do all the work all the time when I can help you… and I didn't want you wake you up. You looked so peaceful… I haven't seen you so peaceful for ages."

"…I feel more peaceful" Zexion admits. He walks over to Lexaeus and wraps his arms around his waist from behind. "You do too."

Lexaeus chuckles, nodding his head. "I do." He tries to focus on the pancake forming in the pan, but Zexion's hands rubbing his stomach and small nose nuzzling against his shoulder blade is making his laugh. He meshes the fingers of his hand with one of his, stroking the soft skin. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing if wrong," Zexion smiles. "Everything is just fine." He raises himself on his toes and brushes his lips against the man's neck. "It's like you never left us."

"How can I leave?" Lexaeus mumbles. He draws his partner's hand up to his lips and kisses it nicely. "I would miss you too much."

Zexion laughs, giving him another kiss, this time on the cheek. "I take you for granted sometimes… I better get cleaned up before the boys wake up. I smell pretty iffy."

"Don't take too long" Lexaeus tells him. "Breakfast will be ready soon." Zexion nods his head, untangling himself from Lexaeus slowly. He gives him a friendly pat on the forearm and turns away towards the bathroom. "…Zexion." The boy stops, turning around to face the man again.

"Yes?"

"…I love you," Lexaeus smirks. Zexion laughs, shaking his head at him.

"I know you do. I love you too."

"I know you do" Lexaeus admits, chuckling. "I just wanted to hear you say it…"

* * *


	23. A Portion of Thyself

**Just One More Chance.**

**Chapter XXIII.**

"_The only gift is _**A Portion of Thyself**." - Ralph Waldo Emerson.

---

It is Zexion's turn to make breakfast and as always, it's like he has to do twenty jobs all at once. Clad in just underwear and one of Lexaeus' white shirts, he is making cheese omelettes, going a load of laundry, washing the dishes and getting himself ready for work. He can multitask better then anyone. He loads the washing machine with more clothes into its drum, having to bend over to do so, and something nips him on the bum. He yelps and sharply turns around, giving Lexaeus a whack on the arm.

"Don't _do_ that!"

"Sorry" Lexaeus grins, not really meaning it. "It was just too tempting."

Zexion crosses his arms at him, his expression an un-amused one. "You know, after people have near-death experiences, they usually chance for the better. They are nicer, kinder and love life more. You have just turned into a pervert."

"Forgive me for unable to keep my hands off my beautiful lover." The older man sits himself down at the breakfast bar, propping his sleep-heavy head on his arm. "I just wanted to show you how much I love you."

"It's not that I don't like it, dear." The boy smiles, dishing up some omelette, bacon and fried bread onto a plate. "I do enjoy it, but it does drain all my energy too." Zexion doesn't mind the attention. He understands it perfectly. Lexaeus had a very scary experience - they all did - and he doesn't want to take anything for granted ever again. Not his life, and definitely not his family. The boy places the plate onto the counter in front of his partner and kisses his cheek. "Here you go."

"Thank you, Zexion." Lexaeus yawns before picking up his fork. Zexion shakes his head.

"Poor thing. You are very tired, aren't you?"

"I'm not a child, Zexion. I'm fine." It's well into April now and officially the season of spring, proved by the blossoms blooming on the braches on the leaf-covered trees and the warmer climate but Lexaeus still feels a little under the weather, very tired and very weak. At the moment, he is advised not to apply for work and just stay home to rest up. Not that Zexion would let him anyway, the worrying fusspot.

The man just makes himself useful by doing the chores and looking after the boys, although they do tire him out pretty quickly. He is constantly sleepy, he can't walk for a long time or even run nowadays, he has to sit down a lot and when it comes to sex, most of the time now Zexion has to top. (Not that Zexion worries over the latter; he likes having complete control over the larger man.) Lexaeus is ill, and Zexion has to care for him. He has to return the favour now. "Zexion?" Lexaeus looks up from his food, toward the boy by the kettle, brewing tea.

"Yes, Lexaeus?"

"…You love me, don't you?"

"Of course I do." Zexion sets a hot cup of earl grey by his side, and kisses his neck before turning his attention back to the cooker. "I won't have suck around as long as I have if I didn't love you."

Lexaeus nods his head, smirking. "Of course. I know… We should go out this Friday."

Zexion blinks at him. "…Why?"

"Don't you want to go out with me anymore?"

"Lexaeus, I would love to but… why now?"

"Because it has been forever since we have done so, just the two of us." The man stands and walks around the kitchen island, embracing the boy in his arms. "We should celebrate our relationship and our life together. Don't you think?"

Zexion smiles at the proposal. "What about the boys? Can we just leave them?"

"Lex is old enough to look after Maxi for a few hours, and they will behave. The door will be locked and they will be safe." He kisses his brow. "Well?"

"Sounds pretty good to me." The boy nips at his chin, smirking. "You better treat me right too."

"Don't I always?" And Lexaeus kisses him properly, pulling him as close as possible. Zexion laughs into his mouth, forcing his tongue between his beau's lips.

"Ew!" They turn around and see Maxi standing in the doorframe, looking pretty grossed out. "It's not even nine o'clock yet and you two are already smooching."

Zexion smiles at him. "Oh. Sorry for putting you off your breakfast," he teases. "Can't we kiss anymore?"

"You can, just not with your tongues. It's gross."

"I think we had this conversation before" Lexaeus mumbles. He walks over and picks the child up. "Is Lex awake yet?"

"He's peeing in the bathroom" Maxi tells him.

"How do you know that?"

"He's whistling. It help him."

"Lovely." Carefully, Lexaeus places the boy onto a stool. "You boys can be pretty revolting sometimes."

"Like you and Papa," and Maxi pulls a disgusted face at him. Lexaeus chuckles, sitting in front of his breakfast again. "Why do you need Lex anyway?"

"Lexaeus and I are going out on Friday," Zexion explains, giving his charge his breakfast, "so Lex is going to baby-sit you for the evening."

"I am _not _a baby" Maxi hisses. He has never liked being called that. "Officially, I'm nine years old, and in a couple of mouths I will be ten."

"…You will, won't you?" Zexion sighs. "I can't believe how much time has passed since we got all of you, and you've all grown-up just a bit."

"Lex is going to be thirteen soon" Maxi smiles. "He will be a teenager then… Although he already acts like a grumpy one."

"That's not ever nice to say, Maxi" Lexaeus tells him, brow furrowed. He relaxes as Zexion places a hand on his shoulder and smiles at him. Zexion knows that as soon Lex is grown-up, he wouldn't need his guardian to care for him and keep him safe. Lexaeus would miss that.

"Morning" Lex yawns, stretching his arms above his head as he walks into the kitchen. He dumps himself into one of the stools and steals a piece of bacon from his father's plate. That habit will not be dying anytime soon.

"I wound have giving you a piece if you asked" Lexaeus smirks.

"Hmm?" Lex's mouth is too full to talk.

"Never mind."

"Lex," Zexion places a full plate in front of the child, "Lexaeus and I are going out on Friday. Can you watch Maxi that evening?"

Lex finishes chewing and swallows. "…Will I get paid?"

"Paid?"

"People get paid for babysitting."

"I am not a baby!"

"Maximus, don't shout."

"You can get three hundred munny for the night" Lexaeus offers. "Sounds fair?"

"I guess" Lex shrugs. "I don't mind babysitting Maxi as long as I don't have to cook."

"I am not a baby!" Maxi fumes. "I don't need to be babysat!"

"We know you're not a baby, Maxi" Zexion sighs, ruffling the boy's hair, "but someone needs to watch you." He looks at the clock on the wall. "I better get dressed for work." He starts to walk around the island to get to the door and on the way there, he gives his lover a firm smack on the ass.

"Hey!"

"Payback, sweet-cheeks" and Zexion sticks out his tongue as he walks out of the kitchen. Lexaeus sighs with a smile. His love is still taking medication for his emotions and depression, but… seeing him being playful and childish gives the man hope. Maybe he will be better after a year.

"Why now?"

Lexaeus looks to his left, to the curious, questioning face of the children. "Pardon?"

"Why now take him out for dinner or a movie or whatever?" Lex asks. "Why not a week ago or something?"

"Yeah" Maxi adds, supporting Lex's statement. Lexaeus blinks at them for a moment, then turns back to his breakfast, shrugging.

"I just… haven't gotten around to it."

"What's does that mean?"

"Nothing. Just eat your eggs."

------

"What do you think they are doing now?" Maxi asks as he reaches down to the floor for another slice of pepperoni and cheese pizza from the box. This is a typical night for the boys when their fathers are out and they are home alone - the men would order a take-away for them and leave them munny to pay for it as they say goodbye. For the rest of the evening, the boys eat junk food to bursting, watch movies and play video games until they get too tired to stay awake. They have a bedtime, but what Zexion and Lexaeus don't know won't hurt them, right?

"They are on a private date without us," Lex smirks, taking a slip of his chocolate milkshake through his straw. "They are probably snogging each other's brains out. Tongues and everything." He puts on a lovesick, dopey face and pouts his lips, making over-the-top, fake kissing noise.

"Num, yum hum!"

"Eww" Maxi laughs. "Is that what you think they are really doing?"

"I'm positive." Lex takes some French fries and spicy kebab meat from the cardboard box, stuffing it into his mouth. "Dad was fussing over his outfit when he was getting ready tonight, and he put on some aftershave too."

"That funny, smelly stuff?"

"Yeah. Zexion finds it _irresistible_."

"I don't. It smells icky to me. Too strong."

"Well, it's not meant for kids. Maybe it does something to old people that makes them think they and other people are gorgeous."

"…Lexaeus and Papa are just weird then."

"I know. Have you seen the way Dad has been acting lately?"

"Maybe he's hiding something" Maxi suggests.

"Yeah but what?"

"Why are you asking me for? I'm only nine. I don't understand adult people."

Lex huffs, slouching against the couch cushions. "Forget it. I'm sure it's nothing." He picks up some of the DVD boxes off the floor. "Which film do you want to watch next?"

"Nothing too scary" Maxi insists. He snuggles up against the older boy's side, letting an arm drape around his shoulders. "Papa said they are bad for my nightmares and stuff."

"Don't worry," Lex smirks. "I'll tell you when to cover your eyes."

------

They have booked a private booth towards the back of the restaurant, not wanting to be disturbed too much. Zexion made Lexaeus order a dessert despite the man's dislike for sweet foods. He is a little disappointed by the man's choice.

"Out of all the nice dishes on the menu, you just ask for a tiny piece of cheesecake" the boy huffs, waving his fork in the air. "I thought you would have asked for something a little bigger."

"I don't want to overindulged" the man shrugs, and he looks at the bowl of fudge and chocolate brownie cake across the table. "Unlike someone else."

"I have a sweet tooth" Zexion smirks. "…Is something wrong?"

"What? Nothing is wrong, Zexion," Lexaeus smiles faintly, "Why do you ask?"

"You have zoned out a few times during the evening." The boy places his head in his hand, blinking slowly. "I'm not that boring, am I?"

"You're not boring me" Lexaeus tells him. "Not at all. I just have a lot on my mind. That's all."

"Care to share your problems?" Zexion takes his glass from the table and has a sip of wine. "You normally do."

"I rather not. It's personal."

"Oh." The boy looks away, disappointed. Lexaeus rests his hand over his lover's and gives it a squeeze, smiling.

"If it was something important, you know I would tell you straight away."

"Yeah," Zexion smiles back, "just don't keep _too many _secrets to yourself, or I might have to start an inquisition against you. With mild torture."

"That might be interesting." They both chuckle, and Zexion turns his attention back to his pudding. Lexaeus watches him for a moment, studying him. Zexion looks very nice tonight, then again Lexaeus thinks the boy looks nice all the time. He has fixed his hair and his stylish clothes flatter his figure. He looks… almost stunning. Lexaeus opens his mouth to say something, but then closes it again. Zexion doesn't notice. He tries again. "…Z-Zex--"

"Yeah?" Even before the man can finish saying his name, Zexion is all ears, eyes light. Lexaeus tries to force the right words out of his mouth, the feel of them strange in his mouth.

"I want… I want to try a bit of your cake. May I have a piece?"

Zexion laughs at him. "Is that all? You daft man." He picks up a small bite of spongy dark cake with his fork and holds it out. "Here you go." Lexaeus leans forward and opens his mouth, allowing his beau to feed him. He takes the cake into his mouth and Zexion chuckles. Taking the fork back, he places the teeth into his own mouth, licking it clean. Lexaeus watches him again and his skilled mouth. The tease. His lovely little tease.

------

Finally back home, they find the living room in a mess and it bares the unpleasant odour of greasy food. Maxi and Lex are curled up on the sofa, the TV silently buzzing, so the adults tidy up after them and Lexaeus carries them to bed. They have to sometimes. The boys think they will be able to stay up the whole night but they never do.

"There are quite foolish, aren't they?" Zexion says from the master bedroom. Lexaeus tucks the boy's up then follows his lover, standing in the doorframe, just watching him. Zexion pauses for a moment, and walks over to the man, caressing his cheek. Lexaeus leans into the touch.

"…Lexaeus, are you alright?"

"…Of course I am" the man smiles after a moment, very weakly. "I guess I'm just a little tired, that's all."

Zexion chuckles. "I don't blame you. It is pretty late. A bit past our bedtime I think." He leans upwards and kisses Lexaeus on the cheek. "Let's get into bed. That will be better, hmm?" He walks over to the double bed, shrugging off his jacket. Lexaeus shallows dryly, running his hand through his hair. It's now or never.

"Zexion."

"Yeah?"

"…I have something very important to ask you," the man says calmly, facing his lover properly, "and if I don't ask you now, I will probably never ask you."

Zexion blinks in a confused manner, lips twisting into a uneasy frown. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. It's nothing bad… It might be pretty good actually."

Zexion laughs softy at him, taking a seat on the bed. He shakes his head. "Really, Lexaeus. You shouldn't be scared for asking me anything. I'm your lover for Gods only know how long. We've seen each other naked from every angel and know each others' dirty little habits and secrets. You shouldn't be scared about asking me a question or two."

"…I guess you're right." Lexaeus walks over and kneels down in front of the boy, so his face is just below his beau's, looking up into his eyes. He takes hold of both of his small, soft hands into his large ones, cupping them gently. "Zexion… you love me with all your heart, don't you?"

Zexion chuckles. "Of course I do, you silly man. I'm madly in love with you. Everybody knows that. Is that your question?"

"No. That's not my question." Lexaeus sighs, then says it. "My question is… will you marry me?" Zexion's eyes widen to bulging point, utterly surprised and shocked at the question. Then he laughs.

"Ha, ha. You had me going there of a second, Lexaeus. You're really funny. Ha, ha… ah…" He trails off when he sees that his lover is not laughing with him. In fact, he looks quite upset, and hurt by the boy's reaction. Zexion's face pales, eyes widening. He starts to shiver with the feeling. "…Gods, you're being serious."

"Of course I am being serious" Lexaeus mumbles. "Why would I joke about something like this?" He reaches into his shirt pocket and pulls out some tissues paper. From within the wrapping, he reveals a silver ring. Just a simple ring that will slip onto a slender finger perfectly. Zexion turns pure white, placing a shivering hand over his mouth. He can't take his eyes off that ring.

"…You got me a engagement band" he whispers. "…Aeleus?"

"I was scared of losing you," Lexaeus tells him, holding the ring in his fist delicately. "I almost died on you, and that scared me. I never want that to happen again. I don't want to a coward. I want to make you happy, Ienzo… You can say no if you want. I won't be angry or sad. I'll understand." Zexion looks at him for the longest time, the colour returning to his cheeks. Now he feels very guilty for laughing. Lexaeus loves him this much, to ask to… This is all too much. This can't be good for his emotions… but he feels happy. Oh-so happy.

"…Have I said no to you yet?" he asks in return. Lexaeus' eyes brighten.

"Are you saying yes?" Lexaeus asks. Zexion smiles at him, pulling him closer by the collar.

"Well, I wouldn't be a very nice lover if I said no, would I?" Lexaeus smiles and kisses him, feeling small hands drawing him closer and closer. He grasps onto one of the hands and manages to slip the ring onto one of the spindling fingers before he becomes drunk over his lover's touch and smell, embracing him. "I love you, Aeleus." The words are soft and whispering, and it's the only thing he can hear. "Thank you so much for loving me back."

------

Last night had felt like a dream to Zexion. As he wakes up, he is not sure what has happened. Slowly, he realises that he is tangled up in the bed sheets, naked and Lexaeus is breathing into his hair, spooning him and holding him. Now Zexion remembers the reasons why they are like this, and why they smell funny and feel so lightheaded, and why he feels so hazy this morning. Was it a dream? He hopes it wasn't. He brings his left hand up from under the covers and looks at it, finally smiling. The silver ring is on his middle finger. Lexaeus picked the wrong digit in his hast. The silly man.

Slowly, Zexion turns around and looks at his lover, keeping strong arms around his frame. Lexaeus looks very peaceful in his sleep. Zexion swears that it looks like he is smiling, just slightly. Laughing, the boy snuggles up to him and presses his lips against the man's, caressing and sucking lightly at his top lip. He feels a lazy chuckle against his mouth and Lexaeus starts kissing him back, licking shyly at his bottom lip, still sleepy and eyes only half open. He probably thinks he is still dreaming. Zexion laughs at him, slowly pushing him onto his back so he could be on top of him as he wakes up. The man's eyes flutters open and he smiles up on the boy hovering above him. What a good start to the day: a kiss and seeing his darling smiling at him, hair tousled, cheeks red.

"Good morning" Zexion chirps.

"Very good morning" Lexaeus replies, reaching up to touch the boy's face, "my beautiful fiancé."

"Fiancé," the boy chuckles, nuzzling the large hand, "that is a strange name to my ears."

"It's only until we wed" Lexaeus tells him, drawing him down to lay chest-to-chest with him. "After then, I will be calling you my husband."

Zexion laughs again. "That name is even _stranger_…" He bows his head, kissing Lexaeus' chest and sighs. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Just thank you. You have… You have make me so happy, Lexaeus. You have loved me and cared for me and been my whole life for so long… This just shows how much you love me and how much I mean to you… It's overwhelming."

"I should be thanking you, Zexion" Lexaeus mumbles, "you have made me very happy as well."

"…This is a very exciting" the boy grins. He snuggles up close, nuzzling the man's face. "I don't think we have even done anything like this before."

"No, we haven't" Lexaeus says softly. "It is going to be a brand new experience for us."

"And this ring," Zexion can't help staring at the engagement band around his middle finger. It's just simple silver, with a nice swirled pattern imprinted into the metal, but it is very elegant. "How did you get it?"

"I had munny from my last mission payment," Lexaeus explains. "All in full so at the first chance I had, I found you a ring I knew you would like." He retches out to stroke the boy's hair. "You do like it, don't you?"

"I love it, Lexaeus." The boy kisses his mouth, then looks at the ring again, unable to take his eyes off it… Then he sees something else. Something that looks like lettering. "Why is this V-I-V engraved into the ring?"

"That's our numbers. Remember; "V-I" is six. "V" is five. See?"

"Six doesn't come before five, Lexaeus. Don't you know your numbers?"

"It's that order with us, and with me" Lexaeus grins. He holds his lover's hand in his and kisses it. "You're far more important."

"Really! You are such a lovesick oaf at times, Lexaeus. Oh!" Zexion covers his mouth with hand, as if he has just remembered something. "What are we going to tell the boys?"

Lexaeus blinks at him. "What do you think we are going to tell them? We can't keep it a secret, can we?"

"Of course. You are right." Pushing the covers away, the younger man climbs out of bed, retrieving their nightgowns and pyjama trousers from the chair. He throws Lexaeus his clothes. "Let's go then."

"Wouldn't they be sleeping?"

"No, silly. It's Saturday. That means early morning cartoons. They will be sat in front of the television, eating bowls of cereal and jam and toast like every weekend."

Lexaeus chuckles. "And have made a mess of the kitchen in the process of making breakfast."

"Of course. Come on." They find the boys just where they thought they would be: lying stomachs down on cushions in front of the television, shovelling food into their mouths without watching what they are doing. They are focused on the cat-and-mouse cartoon on the screen. Lexaeus picks up the remote and switches the machine off.

"Hey!"

"We have something important to tell you, so we need your full attention." Lexaeus pats the sofa as he and Zexion sit down. The boy hides his ringed hand in his gown pocket. "Come over here." The boys exchange wary looks. Is this about them staying up past bedtime? No, that's not it. It's something bigger and they can feel it. Are they splitting up! No. That would never happen. So what is it? They walk over to the sofa and sit on either end, blink up at their fathers with curious eyes. Zexion smiles, placing his free arm around his child's shoulder.

"Now. You know that me and Lexaeus love each other to pieces, right?"

"Yeah" the children say together, heads lolling with their nods.

"Well," Zexion swallows, unsure how to say this but he really, _really_ wants to, "when we got home last night from our date… Lexaeus… proposed to me…" The boys exchange looks again, this time very confused ones.

"…Proposed what?" Lex asks. Lexaeus shakes his head at him. He places his hand over the boy's carefully.

"No, no. Not like that… Last night, I asked Zexion to marry me… and he said yes." Large blue eyes widen, and jaws drops by an inch. The boys looks absolutely floored. Amazed. Startled. Surprised. Just downright shocked. Is this correct, or are they sharing a dream where everything is turned on its head? Their fathers are getting married!

"…Really?" Maxi squeaks, voice strained.

"Yes. Really." Zexion pulls his hidden hand out of his pocket and shows them his nice little band on his finger. "Ring and everything."

"…You're getting married?" Lex says, face twisted into a unsure expression.

"That's… That's great." At last, Maxi understands and he smiles, wrapping his arms around Zexion's shoulders in a hug. "I'm so happy for you."

"…You're getting married?" Lex says again, the reality of the situation not sinking in. "You're really getting married?"

"Yes, Lex. I know that it's hard to believe but we _are_ engaged now." Lexaeus squeezes the child's hand in a fatherly manner. "What do think about it?" The boy blinks up at him, thinking and rethinking about everything that is going on at the moment, to truly understand everything. Then smiles.

"…I think it's pretty cool. I surprised you haven't done it before," he says and that puts Lexaeus at ease. "So, when are you going to get married."

The men purse their lips in unison. "Erm, well--"

"Yeah!" Maxi smiles broadly up at them, eyes full of glee. "When are you planning to have it? In the summer or the winter? It will be better in the summer because of the weather."

"What about the venue?" Lex asks. "Where are you going to have the wedding, and the reception?" The men exchange uneasy, wary looks, just like the boys did.

"We… haven't talked about that yet" Lexaeus admits.

"You haven't thought about it at all!" Maxi is deeply surprised. "Weddings are big events! You have to plan out everything but you haven't even talk about _anything_ yet!"

"We only got engaged last night," Zexion rolls his eyes, "Gods alive, you would think we are going to be wed this afternoon with the way you are reacting."

"Do you even know who is going to marry you?" Lex asks, now arching a brow in a unsure manner for their sakes.

"Well, officials marry people here" Lexaeus shrugs, "so I guess one of the Committee members."

"You _guess_?" Lex slaps his forehead in frustration. "You guys are hopeless."

"Completely hopeless" Maxi sighs, shaking his head. "You guys obviously need our help."

"A lot of it." They get up and walk off to their bedroom, leaving the men on the sofa looking very bewildered. "As soon as we get dressed and finish breakfast, we are going to have a long talk about this. We have a lot of planning to do…"

"…Since when did it turn from "our wedding" to "their wedding?"" Lexaeus laughs as soon as the children are out of ear-shot. Zexion chuckles too, leaning up against the man's arm.

"Well, they do say that when you marry the person, you marry the family too." He places his hand on Lexaeus' shoulder. "They are just excited. They are going to be step-brothers in a way. Who wouldn't want things like that to go perfect?"

"You're right." The Hero places a kiss against his Schemer's forehead, mumbling lovingly. "You're always right. I want this to be perfect too, and no one is going to spoil this. No one."

* * *


	24. Fear Has A Large Shadow

******Just One More Chanc**e.

**Chapter XXIV.**

"**Fear Has A Large Shadow**_, but he himself is small_." - Ruth Gendler

**---**

Being Replicas - as in creatures that were designed and created rather then born like normal children - the Organization's so-called off-spring don't have birthdays. Despite this, Lexaeus and Zexion felt that they should have some form of celebration was in order. The kids have been around for a whole year now. It's an anniversary, for crying out loud! Even if they can't spend a lot on them, they can do something nice for their boys.

Zexion adds a little more butter cream onto the cake and gets a bit onto his finger, on purposes so he could lick it up without feeling shameful about it. He really should cut down on the sweets. It's a surprise that he isn't out of shape yet. Damn, why does everything that tastes good so bad for you? Standing back, the young man looks over the cake with some pride. It doesn't look so bad for his first attempt of a somewhat birthday cake in years. Now it just needs some candles. Sneakily, Zexion squeezes the cream from the piping bag onto his finger and has some more. And more and more. Screw it - he can't diet later.

"I saw that."

With a yelp, Zexion is scooped up and pulled into a cradled position in the embrace of Lexaeus' arms. The boy blinks at him in surprise.

"…When did you come home?"

"Just now" the older man smiles.

"You shouldn't really be lifting me up just after having your stitches removed" the lad sighs. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Everything went smoothly at the doctor's. Do you want to see the scar?"

"No. That would put me off my food… Are you going to put me down?"

"In a moment." Lexaeus closes the gap between his and Zexion's nose, and smiles warmly. "I'm practicing for after the wedding, you see."

Zexion furrows his brow. "Let's get one thing straight, big guy." A bony finger prods Lexaeus in the chest. "If there is any bride around here, that would be you. Like you're the mother. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." Finally, Lexaeus puts Zexion back down onto the ground safely. "Where are the boys?"

"…I don't know" Zexion shrugs casually. "I told them not to come in the kitchen while I was getting the cake ready, and they have been quiet for the whole hour."

"Strange. That doesn't sound like them. I thought they would be very giddy today." Curious, Lexaeus goes to investigate, leaving Zexion to finish the cake and sneak some more butter cream for his sweet tooth. The man looks around the flat ruefully, stepping over the presents the boys got for just being alive, checking behind every door before finally finding them in Lex's bedroom, crashed out on the bed's ruffled covers, curled up in a little ball together.

Lexaeus chuckles at them. They must have tired themselves out while he was gone. He walks over to them, studying their slumbering forms, their tussled hair and wrinkled clothing from rolling about. He should wake them up, if they are going to have cake soon. Carefully, Lexaeus leans down, placing a hand on his child's shoulder…

"Roar!"

Two sets of arms cling around his neck and the sudden weight pulls him farther down with a "oof" atop of the two bodies on the bed. The boys giggle at him, blue eyes clear and wide awake.

"Hey, Dad."

"Hi, Lexaeus!"

"Hello Lex. Hello Maxi." The old man sighs with a shake of his head. "I should have known that you were not really sleeping. I've lived with you long enough to know better." Lexaeus tries to stand but with the kids still locked onto him, he has to wrap his arms around their waists and pull them up with him, holding them.

"How was the doctor's, Lexaeus?" Maxi asks, blinking happily at the man.

"Fine. Everything went quite well actually. No blood surprisingly."

"Tell us about it!"

"Alright. Let's go into the living room." With a boy in each arm, Lexaeus manages the walk into the den and towards the sofa. "Ah. You two are getting pretty heavy to do this." With a stifled groan, he sits down and adjusts the lads on his lap. He can't really believe how much Maxi and Lex have grown in just one year. When they got these little monkeys, they were weak and small and were anxious of people they didn't know, relying on their parents to protect them. Now they are stronger, bigger and far more confident. It's incredible.

"So what happened?" Maxi asks again.

"Well, I have all of my stitches out now and my skin is a little irritable where the scar is but it will--"

"Can we see your new scar?" Lex asks eagerly, his eyes full of sheer admiration and boyish delight for the idea of his guardian baring bodily medals of heroic action. He's going through the stage that anything to do with war, fights and daring sacrifices for the greater good gives him a buzz of excitement and thrill. _At least it isn't for the greater bad_, Lexaeus says to himself. _We don't need another Nobody-like creature enjoying destruction again._

"I guess there is no harm in showing you" the man smiles. He unbuttons the top half of his shirt and pulls the material out of the way. After two shot wounds and being cut open to have the bullets removed, the scar is rather messy, regardless of the doctor's attempt to make it neat and tidy. It's pretty jaded, jagged and very tender. Very pink too, in contrast to his pale skin. It stands out against his past welts and marks. The children stare at it with awe and inquisitiveness. Lex strokes the scar ghostly, sending a uncomfortable shiver through Lexaeus' frame.

"It looks raw… and very sore" the boy mumbles. "How long is it going to be painful-looking?"

"For as long as it takes for it to get better" the man answers truthfully. Maxi reaches out and gives the scar a touch as well.

"Does it hurt?"

"Only if you poke it like that."

The boy stops his prodding. "Can you cover it up again, please" he says softly, "it's a little upsetting to look at."

"I think it's cool" Lex grins. "It makes you look tough, Dad."

"Aren't I tough enough?" the man sighs. He fastens the buttons up again and places his arms back around the kids. He smiles weakly as he sees Zexion exit the kitchen and dim the lights down so they are in pale blackness.

"Really for the cake?" the younger man smiles, nodding to the said lovely, yummy, scrumptious-looking cake in his hands, the two candles glowing and standing straight like soldiers. The boys' eyes fill with innocent, gluttony greed. Zexion makes the best pastries, in their unbiased opinion.

"You are not singing us "Happy Birthday" or "Happy Creation Day" or whatever" Lex tells them bluntly. "That will just be embarrassing."

"Fine then, Mr. Grumpy" Zexion teases, placing the cake on the coffee table, before going back to the kitchen to fetch the cutting knife, forks and plates. He sits down next to Lexaeus and Maxi moves to sit on his lap. Zexion wraps his arms around his torso.

"The cake looks great, Papa" the little boy grins, dabbing his finger lightly into the icing and licking it off for taste.

"It doesn't look to bad, doesn't it?" Zexion sighs, quite pleased with himself. "I was tempted to have it all to myself."

"What are the candles for?" Lex asks, the tip of his finger hovering just over one of the flame.

"Ah. Well, that's what makes birthday cakes so special" Lexaeus smiles with a factual air to his reply. "On your birthday, you light the candles on the cake and you make a wish on them before blowing them out."

"Oh" Lex says with realisation. "You mean like wish bones and shooting stars?"

"Yes. Exactly."

"Can we wish for anything?" Maxi asks, looking very hopefully about the idea of it all. Zexion chuckles at him.

"Within reason, little one. You get a candle each. That means one wish each, and no wishing for more wishes. That's cheating."

Maxi tilts his head in thought. "…_I wish for_…"

"No, no" Zexion interrupts his charge, placing a finger against his soft lips. "You can't say your wish out loud or else it won't come true."

"…Wishes have a lot of rules." Thinking very thoroughly about this - because when you have only one wish you don't want to waste it - the boys close their eyes and decide, before they blow out their candles. Lex does it in one blow and Maxi takes three puffs before his flame goes out.

"You took a long time to think about it" Lexaeus laughs.

"You have to savour the moment" Lex shrugs with a little smile.

Zexion cuts the cake and dishes up, giving the children the biggest, fattest pieces. Lexaeus only wants a small piece and Zexion has to stop from cutting a large piece of himself. He gets a normal sized slice. They eat their cake happily, and the boys like it so much they leave their forks and use their fingers instead, getting sticky and sugary very quickly. Lexaeus sighs, looking at his little family, looking cheerful and content with something as simple as sharing a birthday cake. He smiles tiredly.

"It's been a good year, don't you think?" he says, half to himself in a soft tone. "Despite everything, we've had a good time, right?" The other three stop eating, blinking at him.

Zexion smiles. "Yes, excluding some events it's been nice… then again you have to take the wheat with the chaff. If we didn't have all the bad stuff, maybe we wouldn't appreciate the lovely stuff so greatly."

"…Is that how life is?" Lex asks. "Just mixed results and some things are good while others are crap?"

"Yes. Just like that." His father plants a kiss in his curly hair and gives him a squeeze. "That's the breaks, kid."

"I'll get used to it" Lex smiles with a slight shrug. "I don't mind."

"I don't mind either." Maxi licks his fingertips clean and nuzzles his gleeful face into the crook of his young parent's neck. "I like being alive…"

------

As a warm dusk descends upon Destiny Islands, on the shores of the main land, Sora finds the Superior of In-Between sat alone on the rockiest part of the white-gold beach, looking out towards the rolling tides with blank, amber eyes. He is weak, thinner then he once was, and a little battered and bruised, marred by scars of his battle against the Keyblade Masters, but he is awake. Awake, aware and he looks up at his slayer with some distant understanding. Sora walks a little closer to the now mortal Nobody and holds out a hand towards his enemy, offering to help the man stand up, ready to take him off the beach. The amber-eyed creature nods his head. He comes along quietly.

------

The eleven other members of the Organization stare at their fallen leader through the one-way mirror, watching him just sit there, doing nothing. Xemnas hasn't spoken much since he was found. He spent a night on Destiny Islands, then this morning Leon and Cloud brought him here. Now he just sits on the bed, dressing in a medical nightgown, staring into space like a bored child. He has made only one request: to see his fellow defeated Nobodies.

"Why does he want to see all of us?" Luxord asks quietly. "A number of us have betrayed his leadership in the last life, and in a sense we have all done so in this one."

"I don't know." Vexen leans against the mirror, forehead resting sleepily against the pane. "It's a good thing that none of the children are here. Aerith and Yuffie took them to the Rising Falls to play there."

"…One of us should go in and talk to him" Xaldin says wisely.

"…Saïx should do it" Axel exclaims without warning. The Diviner glazes at him.

"What!"

"You were his second-in-command," the redhead says in his defence, "and the only one who didn't screw him over. He will trust you."

Saïx sighs. The moron has a point. He is the least likely to have his heart, head and spleen ripped out of his body at the hands of Xemnas if anything were to happen. He grumbles slightly and gives in.

"Fine. As long as you lot don't run and leave me behind. Open the door, Vexen."

The scientist nods once, pulls out his ring of keys from his lad coat pocket and rattles the right key into the lock. Saïx opens the door and steps inside, quietly and carefully making his way towards the bed. Xemnas looks away from his window towards the younger man, eyes looking straight into him. Saïx stops dead in his tracks.

"…Saïx?" Xemnas says, his voice rough and softer then it once was.

"…Yes. It's me, Xemnas." He has to stop himself from calling him "Superior", but Saïx is breaking the habit now. Xemnas looks at his old comrade, then gives him a look up and down, studying his brown, beaten shoes, not-quite fitted stonewash jeans and his charity-shop baggy, grey jumper, and even his loose ponytail makes him look quite different.

"…You look strange out of your cloak" Xemnas mumbles. Saïx pushes some bluish hair out of his scarred face, sighing again. He didn't feel so nervous when he met Xosé for the first time, or when the boy is high off the full moon at their new house.

"I guess I do" Saïx shrugs. "How do you feel?"

"Tired." The silver-headed man shifts against the pillows, looking down at his lap. "I have been asleep for seven years. That cannot be healthy… How are you?"

"Fine. I guess. Nothing so bad." Saïx rests a hand against his chest. "It's nice to have a heart again."

"I guess" the ex-superior shrugs. Saïx's mouth twinges at that. Not once did the amber-eyed man bring his hand to his chest and feel that beat against his chest. It's like he doesn't care about it at all. Helplessly, Saïx looks towards the door, towards the others standing in the doorway. Xemnas can't see the door from where he is sitting but he leans forward a little all the same. "Are the others there?"

Saïx nods reluctantly. "Yes." Vexen gulps quite loudly, and looks over to the others. The lower numbered members takes a sharp step back. Especially the Assassin and the Nymph.

"I'm not going in there," Marluxia hisses.

"Me neither" Larxene says with a shake of her head.

"You five are more friendly with the man" Luxord points out, talking to the elder members. Axel and Demyx can only nod in agreement. With nothing else to do, the elders buckle up some nerves and walk into the medical room slowly. Saïx goes to stand near the group, half-hiding behind them. Xemnas looks at them with that same continuing, blank stare. He hasn't really seen them in civilian clothing before, and it's strange to see them like this.

"…Hey there, Xemnas" Xigbar says, waving his hand in greeting. "Nice to see you again."

"We've been quite… worried about you actually" Zexion says. "We would have thought you have returned mouths ago."

Xemnas just looks at them for a moment, then looks out towards the window one more. There is a nice view over the Garden, the place that Xehanort lived and grow wiser under the aid of Ansem the Wise, where he first learned about the Darkness.

"…When a Heartless is destroyed, the heart they bare returns to its owner's once terminate body" he mumbles under his breath. The six men across the room have no idea what he is talking about but they listen, almost hypnotized. "However," Xemnas continues, "if a body without of heart forms into a Nobody, it is no longer a container for the heart to return to so the said heart stays in suspension. If the heart is in suspension, a Nobody may have a chance of liberating it and return to their previous, human form when said Nobody is destroyed. However, if the heart is still in possession of the Heartless, the slain Nobody just gets swallowed into the Darkness. If the heart is taken back in some other way, there is a possibility that the Nobody will return to human form."

With that said, Xemnas pulls his knees up to his chest and folds his arms over his legs, his mouth pressed against his forearm, staring out of the window like a little boy wait for the rain to stop so he can go outside and play. The six on the other side of the room slowly drift out of their trance, the information churning around their heads to form sense. The five left outside look through the mirror with confusion.

"…I guess that makes sense of this situation" Vexen mumbles, placing a hand to his chin. "Our hearts must have finally found us within the Darkness and reformed us into a physical, human state."

"But we are still look like our Nobody forms" Xigbar points out, scratching his head. "Why aren't we back to our …"Somebody" forms? You know, Braig and Even and Dilan and Aeleus and Ienzo and all the others."

"Because of the Darkness?" Xaldin half-asks. "The Darkness swallowed us as Nobodies, so maybe these forms were preserved and kept."

"We were higher, humanoid Nobodies anyway" Lexaeus grumbles. "There was little difference between our physical appearance and theirs."

"Gods only know what happened to _those_ forms anyway" Zexion sighs. "The Heartless must have butchered them."

"I know you lot were all heart scientists in a past life" Saïx groans, holding his forehead in the palm of his hand, "but all of this is making my mind ache. Please take some pity on me with this."

"…Why has it come to this?" Xemnas looks at the other men with his amber eyes again, now a little questioning. "Why do you work for the Keyblade Masters and their allies now? What happened to you all?"

"We are not the Organization anymore" Vexen tells him. "We are not powerful. We are weaker and mortal. Beside, why should we need to construct Kingdom Hearts when we have hearts now? We have what we want." And for some reason Xemnas laughs. Not loudly or strongly with spite but softly with an amused smile and he shakes his head at them. They have never see him do this before, not for real, and the men exchange wary looks.

"Fools. With Kingdom Hearts we could have been kings of everything and nothing. Did you not understand the power we had be creating? …Then Ansem had to undo every inch of work we did." Xemnas' brow furrows slightly at the memory. "I'm glad he died as a result. Hmm. How odd. I'm _glad_ about something. Hearts are so annoying like that."

"…I don't understand." Saïx takes a step closer, his golden eyes shining. "You didn't want a heart? …You only wanted power over everything?" His expression twists to anger, along with everyone else's. "You were only _using_ _us_!"

"No." Xemnas says. He presses his mouth against the covers over his knees again, eyes looking up at them. His voice becomes muffled into the softness. "I was not using any of you. I was just looking at the bigger picture." The others stare at him, dumfounded. He starts to pick idly at his bed sheets, plucking fuzz and fluff. "I never understood why you all wanted hearts so badly. They only fill you with anger and hatred."

"…You're wrong."

"Excuse me?" Xemnas looks up towards Zexion properly, blinking at him. The boy doesn't know why he spoke out. He just wanted to say something in his little heart's defence. He likes this beating, living part of him. He swallows some spit and lower his head a little, looking at his ex-superior through his eyelashes.

"Your mind is warped" he mumbles. "The heart is more then that. You get negative feeling from it, sure but you get wonderful feelings too, like happiness and joy and love. A moment ago you said you were glad. That's a nice feeling… although you were glad for a macabre reason." Xemnas just stares blankly at him, and Zexion sighs deeply. "You just don't get it. The Darkness has twisted your reality."

"I think I do get it" Xemnas says manner-of-factually. "Maybe it's you people who has their mind warped by all the lies you have been fed." He sighs and closes his eyes, head resting against the propped up pillows. "How can you be sure that you can feel all those _nice_ emotions, as you call them? You sound disillusioned."

"Why you--"

"Zexion." Lexaeus places his hands over the boy's shoulders and pulls him back, rubbing his thumbs against his back to calm him. "You know that shouting is not good for your ailment." The boys nods in agreement and sighs a little, placing his left hand over one of his lover's, giving it a squeeze. Xemnas opens his eyes a little and cocks a eyebrow at them. It is now that he sees the rings on their fingers.

"Silvers bands?" He sits up properly, looking at the couple with burning irises. Lexaeus pulls his hands away, and Zexion covers his ring with his other hand, eyes on the floor. "You two…" Xemnas tilts his head to the side, "are married?"

Zexion shakes his head. "We are… engaged to be married."

"Amazing" Xemnas says flatly, not amazed at all. "You _are_ disillusioned. How can a Nobody love anyone?" he mumbles, looking towards the side. "How can two Nobodies love each other?"

"We are--"

"I don't see the point of marriage" Xemnas mutters, mostly to himself. "Most of them break into oblivion anyway." Zexion is trying his best not to cry, his very, very best to force down the sickly, bitter feeling of sadness down, to stop himself from having a relapse, but it's no use. The tears brim over and roll down his cheeks. Lexaeus bits his lip and rests his hands back onto his lover's shuddering shoulders.

"Zexion, please. It's alright." The boy isn't listening. He gently pushes his fiancé away and runs out of the room, down the hallway, passing everyone. His head is low and hidden behind his hair. Lexaeus suddenly becomes worried and runs after him. "Zexion, wait! Don't do this…" They disappear through the double doors at the end of the hallway and the others are left standing, hopelessly staring after them.

Vexen sighs, shaking his head. "Come on, we better find them." They all go running down the hallway after the couple, all except Saïx who stays standing on his spot in the medical room, blinking at the doorway they disappeared from, then he turns towards Xemnas, brow creased like he is angry at him.

"He is suffering from a major depressive disorder, you know. You might have made it worse."

Xemnas blinks at him and then speaks with very little emotion. "Sorry."

------

Zexion hasn't moved from his spot on his couch since they got home. He's been sitting on the very edge of the seat all evening, picking at his nails nervously. He is pale and a picture of worry. Lots of ideas are buzzing through his head - many of them are bad, some are terrible. Lexaeus tries to give him some food and a cup of tea but his lover doesn't move an itch. He just slowly shakes his head.

"Zexion, please. You should eat something. Just a little bit."

"I'm not hungry. Thank you."

With a gentle sigh, Lexaeus kneels down on the floor by the boy's side. He takes hold of his hand and strokes it carefully.

"Darling, this is not good for your depression."

"I know it isn't. Stop acting like I'm a idiot."

"I didn't say that… Please don't take Xemnas' words too much to heart."

"He said we shouldn't been in love, because we can't do so, but I know I love you. I can feel it. I want to get married to you and be your husband… Don't you want that too?"

"Of course I do. That is why I asked you." Lexaeus plants a soft, sweet kiss on the corner of his dear's mouth and gets no response, just a warm flush forming on his cheeks. "Xemnas doesn't know what he is saying" he mumbles against his pale skin. "He's got a broken mind, living within his own reality. He doesn't understand love and our situation."

"…I can't believe it" Zexion sighs. He moves his head a little to nuzzle his beau's face, comforting himself. "All those years and Xemnas was living by a different agenda. Kingdom Hearts probably wouldn't even give us our hearts back. It could have just feasted on the power forever and we would get nothing for it." He smiles weakly and closes his eyes. "But that doesn't matter know. We know we love each other and we are going to get married. That's all that matter." Lexaeus makes a doubting noise and pulls away a little, making Zexion look at him in puzzlement. "What? What's wrong?"

"…I was thinking," Lexaeus says regrettably, "maybe we should not get married until everything settles down again. Gods know what will happen with Xemnas around. We shouldn't ruin our wedding unless we know it will be safe."

"What!" Zexion jumps up, his crystal blue eyes darkening. He looks at the man on the floor, his eyes filled with worry, sadness, shock, anger, everything. He starts to shake his head, mouth agape. "We-We can't. We have a date set and the castle booked now. Even Aerith promised to go through the ceremonies and marry us. We can't back away just because of Xemnas."

"Zexion, please understand." Lexaeus stands up and approaches his lover, reaching out to cup his cheek in his hand. "I don't want this just as much as you do, but it may happen if anything comes up. You see?"

"No, I don't." The boy shakes his head again. "We don't revolve around Xemnas like he is the sun anymore." He walks around sofa to the back, somewhat thinking in his own, wary way. "We shouldn't stop everything just because of him. Why would you say something like that… unless…" He looks at Lexaeus with wide eyes, big and full of grief. "Oh no, you don't want to marry me!"

"What! No, no, no!" Lexaeus denies, shaking his head quickly. "Where did you get that from? I _want _to marry you!"

"It's okay, Lexaeus. I understand." The boy bows his head as if in mourning and shuffles into the kitchen. "I'm not a good lover, never mind a good husband. I'm sickly and too much of a fuss and I'm depressing to be around and I'm ugly to look at…" He continues to mutter and down himself as he goes into the kitchen. Lexaeus shakes his head with a sigh and walks in after him.

Two door handles rattle and twist, and Lex and Maxi look around their bedroom doors in curiosity and concern. They look at each other, exchanging a similar knowing look. Lex presses a finger to his lips, making a soft "shush" sound. Maxi nods his head once and they make sure not to stand on squeaky floorboards as they approach the open-arch entrance to the kitchen, peeking around to listen and watch.

Zexion is sat down at the breakfast bar, staring off into space like it's nothing. Lexaeus is standing behind him, his arms around his shoulders, fingers skimming through the younger man's hair lovingly, lips pressed against his crown.

"--And you are beautiful" Lexaeus tells him, "you are a clever, wonderful, gorgeous man and I love you. You mean everything to me." The older man opens his eyes and lifts his head, standing a little straighter. "Don't you understand that?"

"…That why don't you want to marry me?" Zexion asks in a melancholy tone, still looking at nothing and not as his partner.

"For fuck sake." It isn't often that Lexaeus curses. He sighs and buried his face into a open hand, the other hand holding onto the back of the stool. "I'm going to old for this shit." He stands up properly and walks around to the side of the counter, looking down at the boy with shadowed eyes. "I want to marry you, Zexion but we need to be realistic here. With Xemnas around, we need to be on our toes. What if he pulls something?" He furrows his brow somewhat. "With the way you are going about, some would think _you_ didn't want to get married."

"Don't say that!" Zexion furrows his brow at the man. "How dare you say that!"

"I'm just saying it, no matter if it's fact or not." Lexaeus shakes his head. "This is getting ridicules. Why don't you just stop this? We will still get married, just on a later date."

"I want to get married on the date we organized," Zexion growls. "It's that or we don't get married at all."

"…You are threatening our _marriage and engagement _over this!"

"Yeah! Put that in your pipe and smoke it, git!"

"You little bastard!" Lexaeus grabs the smaller man and makes him yelp, pulling him closer. His hand grips onto the slender arm to bruising point. "How dare you! Even after everything I've done for you, you throw my loyalty and devotion back into my face like it's worthless, like the selfish brat you are. I have the right mind to--"

"Ah! You're hurting me! Get off me, you barbaric wanker!"

And Zexion slaps Lexaeus hard across the face. The men break apart, no longer angry but surprised by what just happened. Lexaeus has a hand over his insulted cheek, staring at his lover in disbelieve. Zexion tries to breath and looks at his hand. There is blood on his engagement band, tarnishing the silver under brown and red. At first he thinks it's his own blood but there is no cut and scratch on his skin. Then he realises and looks up again, whimpering. Lexaeus blinks at him, then draws his hand down. On his palm and on his cheek, there is his blood. The ring had caught and snagged his flesh, ripping his cheek a little.

"…Oh, Gods." Zexion moves over and tries to touch the man's face. "I'm sorry, darling. I didn't want that to happen. I just wanted to get away. I--"

"It's alright" Lexaeus insists suddenly, capturing a thin wrist in his hand, stopping the touching. "It's just a little cut."

Zexion shakes his head. "I'm sorry. Please don't hate me."

"I don't hate you."

"I-- Oh, Gods. Why did I do that? I'm sorry."

"Please, Zexion. I'm fine. It's just…" Lexaeus trails off, looking behind the pleading boy. Zexion looks too, and he feels even worse as he sees Lex and Maxi looking up at them from their hiding place behind the corner, their jaws dropped and faces pale. They look fearful and shaken-up by it all. They have never seen their guardians being violent with each other before.

Zexion look at the floor, dropping his arms to his side with a sigh. He walks away, out of the kitchen and out of sight into the bedroom to hide in shame. As soon as the door closed, Lex run over to his father to check him over. Maxi goes after his. The boy pushes the door open and sees Zexion in floods of tears, his medication bottle in his shaking hands. He takes out his night-time dose of antidepressants from the bottle and throws the pills into his mouth, swallowing them with a dry mouth. The man stares at Maxi as he walks over. Maxi just looks calmly at him, big, blue eyes looking so understanding. Zexion shuffles away from him along the bed.

"Maxi, I'm not safe to be around with. Go back to Lexaeus."

"I will." The tyke clambers onto the bed and crawls closer, arm stretched out towards his parent. "But I have to do something first." Zexion's watery eyes widen and tries to get away, almost falling off the bed.

"Maxi, what are you going to do? I'm sorry. Really I am. I didn't mean to hit Lexaeus. Please, no illusions. Please don't put your papa under a nasty illusion. He knows he deserves it but he won't be able to take it-- Oh!"

Small hands rest gently against his temples and a moment later, Zexion sobs and starts to drift into mirages… but it's not the stuff of nightmares but nice dreams; soft and soothing with the sounds of the calm sea becoming tranquil. Maxi gently pushes the man onto his back, one hand still on his head, making sure it's not too powerful, but Zexion just smiles up at him, his expression relaxed as if completely intoxicated. He starts to drift into slumber. "…T-Thank you, little one."

"It's okay" Maxi smiles, running his fingers through his parent's hair. "Just get some sleep, Papa."

"Yes, of course… I'll go to sleep… N-Night-night."

"Good night. Sweet dreams." Maxi keeps his hand over his father's crown until the man's eyes flutter shut and he finally succumbs to the illusions, completely asleep and peaceful. With a weak smile, the child pulls his hand away and slips off the bed, pulling the blankets over Zexion's body. He tucks him in, then gives him a kiss on his forehead. It's so sad, having to dive down to this level. Maxi never thought he had to uses his powers to sooth Zexion like this… but as long as he is asleep and happy, he can't hurt himself and others.

Maxi closes the bedroom door to ajar behind him, finding Lex knelling in front of Lexaeus at the couch as he patches up his guardian's cheek, the first aid kit by his side. The man can treat his small wound by himself perfectly well, but the boy insisted on doing it himself.

"I can't believe Zexion would hit you" Lex mumbles, shacking his head slightly. "So soon after getting shot as well."

"He didn't mean it" Lexaeus says. "He's just tired and depressed… I sort of underestimated his rage anyway." He looks up at Maxi, and the little boy smiles at him.

"Don't worry. I put him under a nice illusion. He should been fine for the night."

"Thank you, sweetheart."

"Done" Lex flattens the plaster against the man's cheek with his thumb. "It's only a little cut… It must have shocked you. The slap I mean."

"It did… Zexion has never hit me before."

"He didn't mean it!" Maxi insists, throwing his arms around the man's neck. "Please don't be angry at him." Lexaeus chuckles a little, pulling the child onto his lap.

"I'm not angry at your papa… I am just a little worried over him. That's all."

"Maybe you shouldn't postpone the wedding after all" Lex suggests, sitting down on the sofa by his father's side. "It will make Zexion happy, and we shouldn't listen to Xemnas. Like you said." Lexaeus tenses his mouth a little. They are free people, free to do as they wish. He wants to be married to Zexion, so very badly. Xemnas doesn't control them anymore. What they do is not of his ruddy business. Never has been.

"I don't like Xemnas" Maxi grumbles, furrowing his brow. His fingers twist into Lexaeus' shirt. "He's sounds just like a big, stupid bully to me."

"Maxi, that's not very nice to say."

"But he _is_, Lexaeus. He said something mean to you and Papa. That is bullying. I'm sorry of Xoán for having his genes now."

"…I know." Carefully, Lexaeus pulls the children closer, hugging them fatherly. "I don't want to postpone the wedding. That is the last thing I want to do."

"So we are not stopping the wedding?" Lex smiles.

"Hopefully not."

"Hooray!" Maxi cheers, raising his arms into the air. "That's great news! Super news!"

Lexaeus smiles too. This is all Xemnas' fault. He is the reason why they are fighting and why Zexion currently feels bad and hopeless. After everything they did to make life better. This can't be right. Lexaeus will kiss and make-up with his young, sick lover in the morning. Right now, he is going to make the children hot chocolate and send them back to bed.

------

The sun gently wakes Zexion from his sleep, like a careful hand to the shoulder. He mumbles and opens his eyes, feeling horrible and sick. He frowns a little, and manages to sit up, keeping the blankets around his waist. He shakes the dreamy state from his head and slouches against the pillows. He looks out towards the world behind the window. He can't forget about yesterday.

He's not a violent person, not anymore. He has never slapped Lexaeus before, he never thought about doing so. He's just tired and emotional. Maybe he's sick too. He presses his hand to his forehead - he's is a little warm. Maybe he has a fever.

"Good morning, sleepyhead. Had a good lay-in?"

The boy turns his head and sees his fiancé standing in the doorway, a warm cup of coffee in his hands, smiling. Zexion looks at him for a moment, then at the band aid on his cheek. He can't take his eyes off it. Lexaeus just simply closes the door behind himself, walking over and sits down on the bed, offering the blue-and-white stripy cup. Just a small token of affection. "I thought might appreciate some caffeine."

"…Thank you" Zexion takes the drink and holds it in his hands for a moment, before taking a large gulp. He cannot look Lexaeus in the eye. He just stares at the plaster. "…I'm sorry about…" He touches his own cheek to say it. Lexaeus blinks then touches his face, as if he hasn't even noticed his patched-up cheek and didn't even know the cut existed.

"This?" He smiles again. "It's nothing, dear. I've lived through worse pain. Don't worry about it."

"But I hit you," Zexion looks down at the bed sheets, pushing hair out of his face and vision. "In front of the boys too. Aren't you even just a little anger at me?"

"No. Of course not. And the lads are not mad at you either." Nicely, Lexaeus gives Zexion a kiss on his brow, trying his best to cheer him up. "Please don't be so sad. We all know you're not well, and we want to help you through this."

The boy rests his head against the broad chest next to him. "I should be locked up for domestic violence."

"Don't say such things." Taking hold of his free hand, Lexaeus comforts his beau, smiling nicely. "…I don't know what will happen" he admits. "I don't like the idea of it either, but we may have to postpone the wedding if necessary. It depends on what happens to us. Alright?"

"…I guess" Zexion sighs, giving the large hand a squeeze. He looks down at the bed sheets. "I don't want that to happen but if it must be done, I can't fight against it. That would be selfish of me. It's our wedding, our relationship…" The boy finishes with a sigh. Lexaeus frowns slightly, but then smiles once more.

"I had a good idea last night."

"Hmm?"

"I decided" he begins, taking the drink from Zexion's hand without complaint and places it on the side table, "no matter what happens, all four of us should go on a little holiday to Destiny Islands, to celebrate our marriage." With those words, Zexion perks up a little, looking at Lexaeus with large, puzzled eyes. He arches a brow.

"…R-Really?"

"Yeah. I don't see a problem with it. It's been forever since we've had a holiday off the Garden, and the boys haven't seen a real, proper beach before. I think they might enjoy it… Are you alright?" Zexion's new expression is a small smile, the corners of his mouth twisting upwards, and eyes large and shining… He's scaring Lexaeus a little now. "…Darling, you are alright, aren't you-- Hhmp!" Without warning, Zexion jumps him, pushing down on the bed from a eager, over-the-top snog. The boy is smiling from ear to ear, consuming as much as Lexaeus' mouth as he can. He can't stop until they both need to breath again, and Zexion is still smiling, cheeks rosy and healthy. Lexaeus just blinks up at him, and licks his lips a little. "Mm… What was that?"

"You are a _wonderful_ man" Zexion purrs. "I love you."

"…That's quite alright" Lexaeus says calmly. "I love you too." He's not sure if this sudden change of behaviour is a good sign or a cause of concern. Well, at least Zexion doesn't seem to be upset anymore. Gingerly, the bigger man shifts his lover slightly and manages to sit up with Zexion still in his lap. "So you're happy again?"

"I would be lovely to have another proper holiday again" Zexion grins. "It's been _so_ long, and I'm sure the boys will love to play on the beach." He's more or less repeating what Lexaeus said, but only because the concept is so brilliant. He wraps his arms around Lexaeus' neck and nuzzles his chest. "Are they up yet?"

"The boys? Yes, they are."

"I better say sorry to them." Zexion pulls away and pushes hair out of his face. "They must have been worried by my actions." He jumps out of bed easily enough and almost skips into the den, as happy and jumpy as a buck rabbit. Lexaeus blinks and sighs, picking up the coffee cup before following his young lover out of the room. He finds him hugging Lex and Maxi, who were just sitting innocently enough on the sofa, watching the morning news, only to be pulled into the arms of the Schemer mumbling apologises. They look up at Lexaeus, questioning looks on their faces. Lexaeus chuckles and shrugs. The boys just hug Zexion back, smiling a little. They were very worried over him, but it's nice to see him smile again.

------

Things calmed down over the next few days. Xemnas has remained relatively weak and has to stay in bed and his room. Under the order of Leon, the Organization members have to take turn watching the door to said room just in case Xemnas felt like getting up and causing trouble. Actually, Xemnas has been pretty quiet and well-behaved, only piping up when he rings his little bell for attention, requesting some food or more water or something to read. Most of the time, he sits up in bed musing or sleeping. He's been so quiet, the Replicas are free to move about the castle without fear. They can even go right outside the Superior's door and if they are quiet, they will never be found out. When the bell rings, only the adults go inside, the children linger in the hallway, giggling. It's going surprisingly well.

It is Lexaeus' turn to watch the door and he just sat on the chair, causally flicking through his current novel. He's getting pretty tired and his eyelids keep flickering open and shut. He yawns and rubs his eyes under his spectacles. How long is he going to be sitting out here? It's almost lunchtime too. How stupid all of this is. Small sneakers scuff and shuffle down the hallway towards him, and he smiles at the little slate-haired boy approaching him.

"Hey, Maxi." He tilts his head and notes that the child has his index finger between his lips, making soft slurping noises. "Why are you sucking your finger like that?" Maxi pulls his digit from his mouth and shows it to Lexaeus. A drop of blood seeps from his skin.

"I was playing with some experiment equipment" the boy says softly.

"Oh, Maxi" Lexaeus sighs with a shake of his head. He lifts the child onto his lap. "You shouldn't be fooling about with things like that. Not everything is a toy."

"I know."

The man takes a look at the cut carefully. "It's nothing serious. Just a little nip. I think I have a spare plaster." He rummages through his pockets and manages to find a small pink plaster in his inside jacket pocket. He also finds a clean tissue. "Let's get you sorted out."

"Thanks Lexaeus."

"No problem" the man smiles. He mops up the finger gentle. "Just don't play with sharp objects. If you cut your hand open, it would hurt a lot, and Zexion would freak out."

Maxi sniggers. "Alright." The plaster is stuck to his skin and it's done. "…Aren't you bored sat out here all by yourself?"

"I am" Lexaeus nods, "but I have to stay here. It's my shift."

"Why don't you go into the room and talk to Xemnas?" Maxi suggests, smiling. Lexaeus' pulls a wary face, shaking his head.

"We are not on good terms with Xemnas at the moment" he tells the boy. "We grown-ups have a difficult past, as you know, and there are a couple of things that need to be worked out."

"But you grown-ups tell us children that if we have a problem, we should talk it out" the boy points out. "Why don't you practice what you preach and talk it out?"

"Sometimes things are not that easy, little one" Lexaeus sighs, ruffling the silky mop of slate hair. "I wish they were but it's never that easy… Xemnas was our ruler years ago, but now that we have fallen from grace, we don't know how he will react to everything, and he hasn't see you lot yet, has he?"

"…He will be quite angry when he meets Xoán" Maxi says.

"Indeed he will, but that is obvious already." He smiles calmly, cupping the child's chin in his fingers. "You and the other children shouldn't worry about grumpy Xemnas. We will get everything sorted out in the end." He tickles under the smooth chin and Maxi giggles madly.

"He, he! Nooo! Lexaeus, don't!"

"Oh. Don't you like being tickled?" the man teases, grinning, tickling even more.

"Excuse me. Lexaeus? You didn't hear the bell, I think." Xemnas opens the door and is carrying a glass jug in one hand. "I've seemed to have run out of water. Do you think I could…" He trails off, and just stares, stares at the man and the tiny child on his lap. The tiny child that so happened to bare an uncanny resemblances to Zexion. Maxi stares wide-eyed too, and when burning amber eyes look into his cool blue once, a state of fear runs through him and he whimpers, burying his face into the crook of his second guardian's neck. Lexaeus holds him closer, rubbing his back tenderly to sooth him and cradling his head in his hand. He is a little scared too. Xemnas is just frozen, shocked to the core. Then his brow furrows, his fist on the jug tighten until his knuckles are shacking. He looks angry for the first time in ages, and Lexaeus gulps. "…What is that?" Xemnas asks, pointing at the boy.

"I'm not a "that"" Maxi mumbles against Lexaeus' skin, sounding very timid and small.

"Shh, he don't mean what he is saying" Lexaeus whispered back, being comforting. The ex-ruler asks again.

"Lexaeus. Where did that child in your arms, which looks like Zexion, come from?"

"Um. Well… you see, Xemnas-"

"What have you idiots done!"

Lexaeus is staring at the face of rage, his focus tied between this furious man and the safety of the scared child cowering in his arms. Maxi mumbles shaken words against the man's ear.

"Can we just run away? Please."


	25. If You Would Divine

**Just One More Chance.**

**Chapter XXV.**

"_Study the past _**If You Would Divine **_the future_." - Confucius.

---

_His Royal Highness, King Mickey, personally invites Zexion, the Cloaked Schemer of the Organization, to an evening of feast and entertainment being hosted at the Disney Castle estate on the 14__th__ of August starting from seven o'clock in the evening._

_The entire court hopes that you are able to attend the festivities._

_Yours sincerely, King Mickey._

Zexion smiles at the white and red invitation with fancy gold lettering in his hands, baring the seal of the Mouse King in the lower right corner. It's about time for the King to see the Replicas. A formal shindig will be quite fun actually. Carefully, Zexion places the invite back into the envelope, then slips it into his bag, along with the envelopes labelled "Lexaeus" and "Maximus." By his side, Lex looks at his own invitation with a wrinkled nose and arched brow.

"Why am I called "Lex, son of the Silent Hero" on this thing?" he asks, unsure about it. Zexion laughs and ruffles his hair.

"Because that is what you are, little one."

"The son of the Hero doesn't sound so bad" Xenia smiles, a edge of cheekiness to her expression. "Now being called "the daughter of the Lancer." That's just fucking embarrassing. Ouch!" A large, open hand collides against the back of her head in a mild whack, making her tied braids swing forward, falling over the front of her face.

"What have I said about swearing?" Xaldin grumbles. "You have a filthy, disrespectful mouth for a young girl."

"Young _lady_, Pa" the lass corrects him, puffing her chest out in a proud manner as she pushes her hair back. "I'm thirteen, not a silly little child, for your bloody information. Hey!" Xigbar gives her a poke in the stomach, and the girl doubles over a little, glaring at him.

"You're not that big and mature yet, girly" the sniper grins. "If you get rid of that hotheadedness you got off Xaldin, you'll be halfway there." He tries not to notice the scowl he is getting from Xaldin too much.

"Your Others went to royal occasions with the Mouse King, didn't they?" Saïx asks, looking at his invite with Xosé peaking curiously over his shoulder. "What were they like?"

"Like any other high-class party" Vexen shrugs, trying to keep a good hold on the blonde girl on his lap. "Dancing, fine food, some interesting exotic guest; but we need to remember that this is not just a get-together. This is a evaluation of the Replicas and the way we have raised them. We will all be under watch that night so we must be on our best behaviour throughout."

"Aren't we always?" Xenos grins widely from the countertop, and Vexen rolls his eyes at the scarred boy. His equally scarred guardian ruffles his hair.

"He means more so then normal, kiddo" Xigbar tells him. "No pranks, no smashing priceless things, no stealing priceless things, no tacking all the food; basically you can't do anything you lot find fun."

"Do we have to dress-up?" Xenia asks, raising a shapely eyebrow.

"Of course we do" Vexen sighs. "It's a _formal_, _royal_ event."

"Well, I'm not wearing a bloody dress" the teen snaps instantly, crossing her arms over her chest in grand protest. "It is not practical for me to wear them. I only wear shorts and trousers."

"You will not be performing wind magic acts at the party" Xaldin tells her promptly, "so you can wear skirts without embarrassment accruing."

"Wearing puffy dresses _is_ embarrassment!"

"I want to wear a dress" Xaviera says softly, twisting around to face Vexen. "I want to wear that nice green one we saw in the tailor shop, Daddy."

"We will see, Xaviera." Vexen looks over to Zexion for a moment, smirking. "And how will this affect the wedding planning?"

"Not much" the younger sir shrugs. "We are only having a small ceremony after all. I'm sure we can stretch the budget to buy nice clothing for the formal. We are going shopping for all of that stuff tomorrow anyway, because this one" he gives Lex a gentle tap on the nose, making him laugh, "and the other little one of ours made themselves our official wedding planners and have insisted that we do everything well in advance--"

The door flies open and a howling, weeping child comes racing in, hands over his redden face and tear-filled eyes, and he jumps straight into Zexion's arms, clinging onto his guardian for dear life. Everyone blinks at the scene. Zexion blushes slightly and tries to calm the boy down, rubbing his back and shifting his hold on him. "Maxi, what on earth is the matter with you?"

"Xemnas is scary!" the boy cries, and the whole room becomes deadly quiet. The odd invitation slipped out of hands onto the floor. The men stare at the child in horror. The other kids start to shiver, a chilling feeling travelling down short spines. Zexion looks at his sobbing charge in disbelieve, slowly brushing his hair out of his face with a shuddering hand.

"Maxi?"

"Xemnas saw me with Lexaeus," the little boy explains, rubbing his eyes and nose on the back of his sleeve as he stifles his whimpers, "and he got really angry at us, and I got frightened of him and --"

"Xemnas, please control yourself!"

"Get out of my way, Lexaeus! I want the truth. Ouch. My leg!"

"--I may have kicked him in the shin."

Xenia suddenly turns very pale. "Shit! He's lead the crazy down here!"

"Don't just stand there! Hide!" Xenos jumps over the island counter and is hidden on the other quicker then any rabbit down the burrow. Xenia sharply follows him, long with Lex who has to drag Xosé around with them; the lunar boy froze on the spot at the word of Xemnas' name. Even Xaviera jumps off Vexen's lap and around the counter to cower away. After Saïx nearly jumped her, she doesn't really what to think about meeting the head Nobody face-to-face just yet. Maxi stays curled up against Zexion's body, refusing to move despite the man's plea for him to hide.

"I know I saw that child run down here…"

"Xemnas! Please don't do this. He has the mind of a shy ten-year-old. He just got scared and thought you were going to hurt him--"

"Of course I wasn't going to hurt _him_, Lexaeus. Is this want you lot have been going while I was gone? Making copies of each other--"

Xemnas enters the door and he nearly backs out again into Lexaeus as he is surrounded by his former henchmen. Xaldin, Vexen, Xigbar and Saïx leap out of their seats, fists clenched tightly, braced for anything. Xemnas' amber eyes widen and he raises his hands up in the air. "I'm not going to do anything bad" he insists. He walks around them all slowly, prey avoiding the lion's mouth. "I just want to know what is going on." He pauses and sees Zexion on his chair out of the way, the Replica boy on his knee. "…So he belongs to you?"

"…Yes" Zexion says softly. "And Maximus is sorry for kicking you."

"Hmm." Xemnas turns and faces the other men, expression neutral. "So where are they?"

"Who?" Vexen asks.

"The other ones. If you created a Replica that looks like Zexion, you must have made more." The others exchange wary looks and Xemnas sighs. "I'm not going to hurt the things. I just want to look at them. I doubt I will be able to lay a finger on them anyway with you lot around--" He pauses then looks across the room. He makes his way over to one of the island counters before anyone can stop him and leans over it, gaining a upside-down view of six tykes hiding from him. They scream.

"Ahhh!"

"And a sunny, good morning to you too." The man stands up again and faces the adults. "What have you been tell them about me to get such a reaction? Am I the bogeyman in the bedtime stories you tell them or have you just bastardized my image?"

"We didn't do anything like that" Xaldin says gruffly. "We just told them the truth."

"Ah. I see now."

Vexen sighs tiredly, lifting up his glasses to rub his eyes. "Come out for behind the counter, you lot. He's not going to do anything to you…" Nothing happens for a long time and the scientist furrows his brow in frustration. "Kids!" Grumbling and muttering, the children stand up, still huddling up together, frightened cubs in torchlight. Xemnas looks at them, studying the long, curly tresses, the grass-stained, worn clothing, the rounded rosy, sun-kissed faces.

"So you have double the number of our kin with little baby Replicas" he mumbles, "how precious. You even made pretty female ones."

"We formed into these genders, sir" Xaviera dares to speak, very, very quietly. The silver-haired man nods once and looks over towards his old second-in-command.

"They made one for you too?" he asks, pointing over to Xosé with his whole hand.

"Xosé was created and named before my return" Saïx explains. He shifts his weight slightly in a nervous manner. "I do look after him now."

"Why were they created then?"

"They were created as a weapon and defence" Lexaeus says. "Against Maleficent so she ever rises to power again."

Xemans cocks a brow, confused. He looks at the Replicas again, then back to the former Nobodies.

"You do know that they are _children_, right?"

"But they will grow" Xigbar asks, shrugging slightly.

Xemnas blinks slowly a few times, then bows his head to chuckle, hair falling over his pleasant face. It's a soft, amused laughter that doesn't sound right coming out of his mouth. Of all people, he shouldn't have such a playful laugh. He calms after a moment, still smiling as he lifts his head again, pushing his long hair back in a untidy manner. He scratch his scalp as he stifles another chortle.

"Goodness, gracious me. You lot are something else completely. It's almost endearing." He shakes his head and paces around a little. "The Committee let you do this. They _let you_ create another copy of the Organization. You could have made a far more powerful weapon and used it against them. Return the old order of things. The _right_ order of things. Creatures with the leftover powers of high-class Nobodies is very ingenious, I must admit. Too bad you didn't think it through properly." Zexion furrows his brow at that. How dare he say that when the children are in the room! The boy stands up, slipping Maxi off his lap and makes him sit on the chair by himself for the moment. He storms across the room and grabs Xemnas by the scruff of his collar, pulling his down to his smaller height, startling him a little.

"Listening here, _Superior_" the Schemer growls. "No one is using the children of such a grizzly reason." He shakes him a little to get his point across. Xemnas just blinks at him, looking a little bewildered. "They may be Replicas but they are young children first. No one is using them for something so deadly and immoral. Understand that? You will not abuse them like that. Not with me around." He let go of the front of his bed-gown and Xemnas takes a step back, looking at him. He closes his eyes.

"Very well. It was just a idea" the man mumbles. He opens his eyes again. "I understand that I am no longer your leader. You lot can do whatever you want now… Funny, I only wanted some water but now I guess I need to sleep all of this off now." He looks over to the boys and girls stand far, far away from him. He nods his head in their direction politely. If he had a hat, he would certainly tip it like a gentleman. "It was nice seeing you, little secret Replicas." The man takes a few steps towards the door, then suddenly pauses, not looking back. "…You made one of each. That must mean you made one of me… What is the child's name?"

"…Xoán" Lexaeus answers. They can't see his face, but they know Xemnas is smiling weakly.

"Ah. Xoán, is it? What a brilliant name. Nothing like my name or any of the past. Maybe people will forget that we are linked… or not. It must be hard to be an artificial copy of tyrant, of a destroyer. The poor thing must feel so downtrodden at times." He leaves without another word, completely silent.

It's only now that Zexion realises that he is shivering. Just a slight tremor in his shoulders and along his back, as he stands quietly in the middle of the room. He flinches as something touches him, but he relaxes when he realises it was only Maxi looking for comfort, wrapping his arms around the man's waist tightly and burying his face into the curve of his back. Zexion looks around the room hazily, smiling weakly towards everyone. No one says a word for now.

------

"You really told Xemnas off today" Lexaeus mumbles, his hand still trailing up and down the small of his lover's back. Zexion pulls the covers a little tighter around their bodies, feeling very cosy under the clean duvet. He rests his head against the man's chest and looks around the dimly-lit bedroom, gazing lazily at the slightly rough-around-the-edges tidiness, the little bits-and-bobs boxes and simple, tasteful paintings hanging on the walls. He looks down at the bedside table and sees all the framed amateur-photographs and he smiles at the faces beaming back at him.

"I guess I did" Zexion shrugs, acting very casual about it all. "I never thought I had it in me. Shouting at the Superior is very disrespectful, isn't it?"

"Very." Lexaeus tightens his hold around his fiancé, giving him a kiss on the crown of his head. "It's oddly attractive seeing you angry, I must admit."

"Does seeing me hot and bothered get you aroused, Lexaeus?" the boy teases. "You perverted old man."

Lexaeus scoffs playfully at the question. "Never mind that… So even after that, I guess our wedding is truly back on track, alive and kicking."

"Indeed." Zexion shifts his position in bed around a little bit, so he is sitting and slouching on Lexaeus' lap, his arms encircling his neck in a loving, endearing manner. "We are going to find a cake tomorrow" he smiles, "and outfits for the wedding and the King's party. With the boys' valued options, of course."

"This wedding just gives you three the excuse to play about" Lexaeus chuckles. "You like eating sweets and all the rest of it."

"Oh, you are making us sound so selfish" Zexion sulks, pouting slightly. The man just laughs at him, shaking his head. Then there is a soft knock at the bedroom door, and they blink at it. It's way past bedtime for all of them by now. Zexion slips back to his side of the bed before answering the noise. "Come in." The door opens up a little bit and Lex peers inside, smile small but friendly. His celadon and emerald pyjamas are a little wrinkled but not properly slept in.

"Hey there" he says softly.

"What are you doing up, Lex?" Lexaeus asks. The boy closes the door behind him and walks over to the door quietly, his hands folded behind his back.

"I couldn't sleep" Lex mumbles, sounding a little sleepy. He sits himself on the bed, navy irises looking very awake for this time of night. "I wanted to see if Zexion was alright, after getting angry at Xemnas today."

The young man smiles slightly. "Thanks Lex. I'm feeling fine. I think I needed that vent of fury actually."

"I think it was kind of cool" Lex admits, grinning even more. "I've never see you tear apart someone like that before."

"I have never seen him as a Nobody" Lexaeus sighs. "He could destroy the lesser man in a few moments with his words. Those were very scary moments."

"Charming!" Zexion gives the man a weak whack on his upper arm, furrowing his brow in a childish manner. "How dare you of all people calling me scary? You slammed people in the ground and broke the earth to piece. Now _that _is scary."

"I think you're both very scary" Lex smiles jokingly. The men give him un-amused looks, then Lexaeus picks up a pillow, throwing it at his child with a mild throw. "Hey!" Lex throws it back, a little harder. "That's not very nice."

"Neither it telling our parents that they are scary" Lexaeus smiles, before pulling the boy into his arms, tickling him until he starts to laugh and squirm in his arms to try and get away but Lexaeus isn't letting go. Zexion sighs and pulls at his fiancé's arm.

"Don't do that, Lexaeus. You are going to make him giddy and then he will never go to sleep."

"Alright" the man sighs. "I'll stop it then." He holts the tickling and Lex calms down a little, sniggering and giggling against his father's chest. Lexaeus rests his hand against the lad's stomach, feeling it raise and fall as he breaths. He already has some peaking muscle there, just slightly. "You're gaining strength already" Lexaeus mumbles, planting a whispering kiss against the boy's scalp. "That's good. You will need to be strong and healthy if you want to be a city guard."

"A guard?" Zexion cocks his eyebrow. "Is that what to want to be when you grow-up?"

"Yeah! I'm going to be a captain when I'm older" Lex smiles, soundly very sure of himself and completely confident. "Captains make a lot of munny, and when I earn enough, I'll buy you two a nice house, with a back garden and everything." The men blinks at him, a little surprise.

"…Would you do that for us, Lex?" Lexaeus asks, brushing his fingers through curly hair. The boy nods his head.

"Of course" he says with a small smile. "Well, let's face it, you two are not getting any younger and when you retire, someone will need to look after you. I'm your eldest child, so it's my responsibility to look after you and Maxi when I'm old enough. I'll make sure that you are comfortable and I'll support Maxi with his education and give him funding for his first house. It's the least I can do as a thank you, after you have looked after me…" Lex trails off, leaving Zexion and Lexaeus to look at each other, then smile warmly.

"Did you hear that?" the oldest man says with a sense of pride. "He has only been alive for one year and already my son is planning to look after us when we enter old age and fund his little brother's first few years in the big, wide world. How noble of him."

"Indeed" Zexion agrees, smiling broadly. "He must get that from you. Are you sure you want to waste all your munny on us, Lex?"

"It won't be wasteful. I want to make you happy" the boy insists. Then there is another knock on the door, much more louder and angrier this time, and Maxi comes in without beign asked, looking very tired and grouchy, Spooky clasped in his clutching fist.

"Why is anyone awake?" he mumbles bitterly, yawning a little. "I can hear you from my room. Are you having a sleep-over without me?"

"We would never do that" Zexion smiles at him. "Come over here and lay down with us." The boy mumbles something eligible and shuffles all the way around the bed, more or less dumping himself onto the mattress, trying to get himself comfortable. Zexion wraps him up properly, letting him rest his heavy head against his flat chest.

"Now you can't talk about me behind my back" Maxi sulks, eyes blurring and unfocused now. Lex chuckles at him.

"What are you so mad about, cranky-pants?"

"Leave him along, Lex" his guardian tells him. "Xemnas gave him a very big shock today. He just needs to calm himself down again."

"Mm. Hmm." Maxi makes a few nonverbal, young animal-like noises, and curls up against Zexion's warm body, acting like a lion cub in nature and closes his eyes again, drifting in and out of consciousness. Zexion just chuckles at him, tangling his fingers in his silky hair.

"I think he just needed some comforting, the silly thing" he says gently. "He's like a baby sometimes."

"Am I like a baby?" Lex asks unsurely. Lexaeus chuckles, shacking his head slightly at such a question with such an obvious answer.

"You are my baby" he answers softly. "You may behave older and look older, but to me you are my infant." The men smile even more as Lex pouts a little, his dark irises cloudy and moody. "I think I struck a cord" Lexaeus tells his lover, before making his child lay down, pulling a blanket over him. "You're tired too" he says to Lex. "You should sleep. We have a lot of things to do tomorrow."

Lex rests his heavy head against the man's bare, cored stomach and chuckles childishly as he closes his eyes. "Your tummy is gurgling, Dad."

"Sweet dreams, Lex."

"Yes-yes…" The boy curls his fingers into the covers and sink into sleep almost instantly.

"I think Lex needed comforting too" Zexion chuckles, shifting his form and Maxi's around into a little more comfortable position. "We really should stop letting them sleep in here with us. They are old enough to stay in their own beds without having to come in here halfway through the night."

"I like it when they come in here" Lexaeus says with a grin. "It's quite sweet when they snuggle up with us."

"You just like it when they give us affection." Zexion rolls his eyes at this in a playful manner. "You big softie."

"Maybe that is true" Lexaeus sighs. "At my age, I guess people want all the attention and love they can have." He chuckles, laying back against the pillows. "I don't know were it came from but Lex did say the most nicest thing just now. About buying us a house and everything."

"Hmm." Zexion just hums weakly in agreement, looking up at the ceiling and stroking Maxi's hair softly. Lexaeus rolls over a little, his mouth a little tense.

"What's wrong? Don't you think it was nice?"

"Hmm? Oh, of course. It was quite sweet of him. Very sweet… It's just…"

"What?"

"He doesn't think that he _has_ to do it, does he?" the younger man asks. "I mean, he seemed so determined and sure about buying us a new home--"

"We just wants us to be happy" Lexaeus sighs. He places his large hand atop of his lover's head and strokes his hair carefully. "Don't fret about that too much. The only thing we need to worry about now is the wedding."

"…Why did you ask me?" Zexion smiles. "Not that I'm ungrateful or anything like that, but why did you ask me to marry you?"

"Well, why not? We love each other, and living-in-sin is so common and repetitive these days. We need to do something different from everyone else." Lexaeus leans a little closer, as much as he can with Lex weighting him down, and smiles. "And it's about time I made a honest man of you."

"You took my virginity away from me" Zexion laughs. "Actually, you have done it three times each time you slept with me for the first time at the beginning every life. On top of that, I have my own dirty deeds. You can never make me sinless."

"Well, I can try." Lexaeus laughs under his breath, mostly to himself and closes his eyes halfway. "I think we should take a leaf out of the children's book and get to sleep ourselves. It is pretty late."

"True" Zexion agrees. "…I would give you a kiss goodnight, if I seem to be trapped under this little lump," he sighs, pointing at the child snuggled up against him.

"No matter." Lexaeus extends a free, open hand towards his lover with a friendly smile. "Goodnight, Zexion." The boy laughs at him, shacking his hand firmly with his.

"Kiss-kiss, night-night, sweetheart."

"You're just being silly now."

"I know." Zexion laughs again as Lexaeus sighs and switches off the bedside lamp.

------

Xoán's tanned neck is bruised in black and purple, the colour deep were the heel of a palms pressed against his throat. Vexen tilts the child's head back carefully and Xoán only whimpers a little from the ache, suppressing most of the sounds.

"That is the problem with you, Xoán" Vexen mumbles, stroking over lumps and bones under his flesh. "You bruise as easily as a peach." He pushes his hands after, allowing the lad to tug up his collar again. "However, nothing seems too bad. He didn't rip or tear anything in your throat and you are breathing normally. You're perfectly fine."

"Good" Xoán says, smiling weakly. He looks up at the seven men and the dear woman standing around him, his hazel eyes kind and thankful. "Please don't be too mad at my father. He's might not have known what he was doing."

"Boy, he tried to throttle you in your sleep!" Xigbar yelps. "How can you excuse that?"

"He is understanding towards his original self" Xaldin grumbles. "It's in his blood to do that."

"Aerith" Leon turn to the young woman by his side, "take Xoán out of the castle grounds for a walk for awhile. He should be out of here for a bit."

"Of course, Leon" Aerith says softly. She walks over to the boy and takes his hand, helping him off the counter. "Lets get you into some more appropriate clothing, Xoán, then you can help me with the weekly shopping."

"Alright, Ms. Aerith." Xoán obeys her request easily enough, being the polite boy he is, following Aerith out of the room, hand in hand, looking like a street kid in his baggy, grey jumper and his green summer shorts, feet bare. Leon sighs and turns to the ex-Nobodies. He looks and feels more tired then he should for a man in his early thirties. He rubs his the back of his neck in a sluggish manner.

"When you said that Xemnas saw the Replicas, and did nothing to harm them, I didn't think he would do something like that… Has he ever tried to be violent towards anyone else like is?" he asks. The elders exchange glances, trying to remember anything that happened in their past lives just like this.

"Well, he never tried to kill us before. Walking around at night for necks wasn't his thing, you know" Xigbar shrugs.

"Even Xehanort didn't have behaviour like this, did he?" Zexion points out. "Just some odd dreams and some spasms of power."

"…Did he get into Xaviera's room?" Cloud asks Vexen. "If he went after the boy, he might be after all of them."

"No" the scientist says with a shake of his head. "I couldn't hear him trying to come in. All of was pretty quiet actually."

"So he was just after Xoán, eh? Leon sighs.

"Where is Xemnas now then?" Lexaeus asks. "Is he still having murderous thoughts?"

"Actually, he has been behaving well, surprisingly. We locked him up all night and nothing happened. He seemed normal this morning. He even offered to apologize to Xoán face-to-face."

"Did you allow him to?"

"After what the did to that child, forget it." Leon shakes his head slightly. "Xoán seemed fine after a good cry and Aerith managed to calm him down last night. He doesn't seem scared and fearful of Xemnas, nor emotionally scarred by the whole situation. You have to admit; the kid's resilient if nothing else."

"The boy is a genetic descendent of all of the most calm, calculating monsters to ever threaten the safety of the universe" Xaldin muses aloud. "It must be a family trait."

"Does that make Xoán a monster too?" Zexion questions. "He doesn't seem like one to me. And what about the other children? We were monsters too, so are they all little devils?"

"Of course not" Xaldin says promptly. "I wasn't saying that."

"You are talking about our ragamuffins, right?" Xigbar smiles slightly. "Sure, they can bratty, moody, prissy, destructive, sly, horrid little buggers but they… Um… Where was I going with this?"

"You were going to say," Lexaeus rumbles, "that although they do misbehave like any child does, they have never done anything terrible compared to the destruction that Xemnas, Xehanort and the Heartless have done. It's what you were going to say, right Xigbar?"

"Oh. Yeah. That's what I was going to say. Totally."

------

"You are awfully quiet" Lexaeus mumbles. "Are you alright?" The couple are slowly making their way down the street towards their building, carrying dinner in warm take-away boxes and plastic bags down the road, the streetlamps' yellowing lights flickering above their heads. Zexion looks up from the cobblestone road to stare blankly in front, blinking slowly.

"…Do you think the Replicas will turn out like our Nobodies?" he asks softly. "I mean, they all share some of our personalities. Maybe they will turn out like the proper Organization in the end--"

"Why must you question everything?" Lexaeus stops and places a hand on Zexion's round shoulder to make him halt in his walking too. With the boy's attention, Lexaeus takes his plastic bags from his grasp and smile warmly at his confused lover. "Zexion, take out your wallet." The Schemer blinks at him, cocking a brow in a inquisitive manner, before reaching into the inside pocket of his jacket and pushing out his battered, beaten wallet.

"You are not going to rob me, are you?"

"Open your wallet up."

Zexion sighs at the ridicules request and unfolds the brown leather. "Now what?"

"What do you see?" Lexaeus asks. Zexion looks down into his hands: he sees some plastic cards, some scraps of paper with notes scribbled on his neat handwriting, and in the little window there is a picture of all four them - Lexaeus, Lex, Maxi and himself - from the last autumn session, wrapped up in warm jumpers in the copper-coloured local park.

"…I see us and the boys in the photograph. Why?"

"Are those two little faces," Lexaeus points to Lex and Maxi's smiley, joyful expression in the little window, "that would belong to ghastly monsters? Or to imperfect angels?" Zexion looks at the picture, face neutral for a long time, then he smiles, chuckling under his breath.

"Our naughty angels" he answers softly with a smile. He sighs warm-heartedly enough, then places the wallet safely back in its home of the inside pocket. "Sorry. I don't know why I'm doubting them. They are hardly thirteen and ten. The worse they can do is fall out of trees and spill fizzy drinks on the carpet."

"That's better." Lexaeus leans down and brushes his lips against Zexion's pale brow, making him blush slightly. "Let's get inside. The food's getting cold, and the boys will be starving."

With a nod of his head, Zexion links his arm with his fiancé's and they wonder into the apartment building. On the top floor, a certain pair of imperfect, naughty angels are quickly cleaning up any sticky, brown evidence of their mishap with the blender from trying to make chocolate and marshmallow malt milkshakes. Maybe it they offer some of the dessert to their fathers, they won't be in _too_ much trouble now.


	26. Instead of a Memory

**Just One More Chance.**

**Chapter XXVI.**

"_We can make this thing into a party, _**Instead of a Memory.**" - Will Rogers.

**---**

"Hey, Dad. Hey. Dad." Lex comes bounding into the kitchen, all smiles and energy, and wraps his arms around Lexaeus' shoulders, peeking over. "It's the party tonight, right? We are doing to see King Mickey and go to his castle. Until really, really late, right?" With a tired smile, Lexaeus puts down his newspaper and pushes the chair back, pulling the child onto his lap.

"You're rather happy for early morning" he jokes. He offers the reminds of his breakfast to his charge and the boy takes a piece of marmalade and jam toast to munch on. "So I guess you can't wait to go to the party, can you?"

"Mm-hmm." Lex swallows his mouthful and grins again. "I've never been to a royal castle before."

"You go to Radiant Garden's castle all the time."

"I mean a _proper_ royal castle, Dad. Our castle doesn't have fancy stuff and it's still pretty run-down in places. I think Disney Castle is more… posh, right?" Moving on, Lex picks up the newspaper and scan-reads its text. "What are you looking at anyway? Job ads?"

"Yeah. I'm going to find a new job. A nice, stress-less one this time." Lexaeus takes the newspaper back and continues reading, circling some good choices. "I'm feeling better nowadays, and less tired so I should do something instead of slouching around the flat, getting under Zexion's feet all the time."

"Getting under his feet? What do you mean, Dad?" Lex asks, blinking in confusion. Lexaeus looks over his shoulder, looking over to the kitchen door, before turning back to his son, lowering his voice to a rumbled whisper.

"To be honest with you, Lex… I think I'm starting to annoy Zexion."

"Annoying him!"

"Shh!"

"Oh, sorry." Lex lowers his voice too, remembering that Zexion has very sensitive senses. His ears will be burning if they were any louder. "What do you mean that you are annoying him? He loves you, doesn't he?"

"Of course he loves me" Lexaeus smiles, reassuring the boy, "but even loved ones can bother one another. I mean, you love Maxi but he gets on your nerves sometimes, no?"

"Yes," Lex furrows his brow a little. "Especially when he orders me to do stuff with him. He's a pest when he does that."

"Exactly. Zexion feels the same way. While I'm been recovering, he's been going most of the cleaning and cooking and shopping and everything. On top of that, he's been going to work so we can have enough munny for the things we need. Meanwhile, I've been doing practically nothing."

"…But you were shot" Lex points out. "That really took your wind out of your sails."

"True, but I'm older then Zexion, a full grown man, and I am meant to look after myself."

"I'm off to the bank." Zexion, dressed in a casual suit for work, comes into the kitchen, picking up his keys and wallet. "I should be back for four to get ready for the party. You will need to pick up the dress shoes from the tailors by one o'clock or they will be closed and we will never get them."

"Yes, dear" Lexaeus agrees, nodding his head. "Have a nice day."

"Doubt it. I've got clients to see today, back-to-back. It's going to be bedlam." Zexion sighs tiredly, picking up his coat and heading towards the door. "Well, see you two later."

"Don't you want a kiss goodbye?" Lexaeus asks, very softly and very carefully. Zexion stops, blinks at his lover then walks back over, giving him a quick peak on the cheek.

"Tell Maxi I said bye when he wakes up, okay?"

"…Alright" Lexaeus mumbles, and Zexion leaves without another word, out of the kitchen and out of the apartment, closing the door behind him.

"…I sense some tension between you two" Lex sighs.

"That hurt a little" Lexaeus comments, referring to the kiss as he rubs his cheek. "I should do something to make him feel better." He looks at Lex with soften eyes. "What should I do, Lex? I know I need to make Zexion feel better, but I don't know how."

"Mm." Lex ponders about this, sucking at his lips in a thoughtful manner. "…I don't know. I think Zexion is difficult to please sometimes."

"True, but he likes simple little things too…"

The kitchen door opens again and a very tired ten-year-old comes shuffling, still half-asleep, and complete with bed-hair and too-big pyjamas, slippers scuffling along the floor. He wraps his arms around the large man's neck and buries his face into the nape of his neck. Lexaeus chuckles at him. "And what will the sleepyhead have for breakfast today?"

"Honey porridge" Maxi moans feebly, yawning at the same time like a young kitten, "and sugary-milk tea."

"See?" Lexaeus asks Lex, grinning with him. "Little, everyday pleasures make little, grumpy illusionists happy."

------

"I'm home."

Zexion closes the door behind himself, already shrugging off his blazer, unbuttoning the top of his shirt. What a day. Crunching numbers and figures is not as easy as it sounds. Even for someone as brainy as Zexion. As he starts to kick off his shoes, Lexaeus comes out of the bedroom, hair still yet to be combed and he is still shirtless, but he's already wearing his suit trousers.

"Welcome home, dearest."

"So you got the shoes, did you?"

"…Yes." That was not quite the warm hello Lexaeus was hoping for but he tries to work around it. "I got the shoes as you requested," he smiles, "and I've got the boys to start getting ready."

"Good." Zexion doesn't sound very pleased. He sounds tried and pretty annoyed at everything. It properly the effects of his antidepressants: sometimes he has good days, sometimes he has bad. It's really not his fault. It's the pills… and the rest of the world being idiotic. He needs to get washed. The boy makes his way over to the bathroom, but pauses at the door, seeing that the whole room is lit in a soft, dim light and the bath is full of soapy, bubbly water. He frowns a little, deflating. "Oh. You're having a bath. I can wait."

"It's not my bath" Lexaeus chuckles, moving to stand by his lover. "You know I don't really like having baths. I showered awhile ago."

Zexion blinks, looking up at the man with a honestly confused expression. "…The boys then?"

Lexaeus chuckles. "I already made them bathe about an hour ago. This is your bath. I just ran it for you so it's very warm, and I poured in that bubble bath soap you like. I knew you would want to relax when you got home, so I thought it will be a nice thing for you." Now Zexion looks more confused. He looks up at Lexaeus with large eyes, then into the bathroom, taking in the soft, dim lighting, and the smell of green-tea and the floral aroma, then back at Lexaeus.

"…What's going on around here?"

Lexaeus arches his brow. "What? Can't I run my fiancé a bath without being accused of treason and corruption?"

"No, I didn't mean it like…" Zexion sighs, and smiles weakly, tiredly. "It's a very nice gesture, dear, but… why? Why are you being so nice?"

"Maybe because I like being nice to you" Lexaeus sooths. He reaches out and touches Zexion's cheek lightly, brushing slate hair from his slim face. "And… I know I've a bit of a burden on you lately, so I wanted to make it up to you."

"A burden? Lexaeus, what are you talking about?"

"You work, you look after the children, you do most of the chores, while I do very little, and I can see that you are tired and stressed." The man wraps his arms fully around the younger lad and holds him close, noses almost touching. "I don't want my poor Zexion to fall ill and weak because of me."

"Oh, you big oaf." Zexion is laughing now, placing his arms around the man's neck. "I don't mind looking after you, you know. You were _shot_. I don't blame you if you don't feel like doing much--"

"It's not a excuse for neglecting _your_ needs." Lexaeus brushes his lips against Zexion's ever so lightly, kissing him chastely. "Tonight, I'll get the boys and myself ready, and you just focus on yourself. Just get into that bath and have a long, relaxing soak. You deserve that at the very least."

"…You're sweet," Zexion smiles. "Big guys are not meant to be this sweet." He gives him another kiss, to say thank you. "Well, I better get into that bath before the water chills." He turns to retrieve his bath-time items from the bedroom, then pauses, before turning back around to give Lexaeus another kiss. Only then does he run off to the bedroom gleefully. Lexaeus chuckles at him. He likes seeing Zexion being happy, knowing that he is getting his music, current novel and dressing gown.

"Dad! Maxi haven't trouble with his shoelaces. He can't do them."

"I can tie my laces! …These fancy shoes are just awkward."

"I'm coming" Lexaeus laughs, "and keep it down. Zexion is going to have a bath and will need you to be quiet…"

------

The bath was just what the doctor ordered. Zexion feels far more relaxed now, all the knots in his muscles gone, all clean and fresh. Now he just has to get his formal wear on. He's got a rather nice-looking suit too. It's a really dark, navy blue suit, slender and well-fitted. He quite likes it… apart for the damned cufflinks. Trying to get those fiddly pieces of silver on his sleeves one-handed is a complete and utter challenge.

"Come on, you stupid little buggers-- Oops." He drops one of the studs on the floor and sighs, getting down on the ground to find it. Heavy feet in nice shoes come into view by the door.

"Is everything alright, dear?"

"It's these stupid cufflinks. I can't get them o… on…"

Zexion looks up and his eyes widen, taking in the slight of the man standing in the doorway. His man, no doubt, but he looks so… dashing, striking, elegant even. With a lack of a better word, Lexaeus looks quite handsome in formal wear. He's combed his wavy hair back neatly, given himself a careful, clean-cut shave, put on some of that great aftershave that Zexion loves for him to put on, but not too much. Just enough to tease the sense of smell from a distance. He's all buttoned up, nothing messily creased, wearing a crisp white shirt and deep black trousers and dinner jacket, topped off a very light pink-coloured tie. Zexion can do little more then to just stare at him, mouth agape. Lexaeus shifts uncomfortably under the attention.

"What's wrong?" He runs a large hand through his hair. "Do I look weird?"

"No," Zexion says breathlessly. "No, no. That's not it. You look… wonderful." He gets up, walks across the room and pulls Lexaeus down to his height for a kiss with a slight tug at his tie, trying his best not to crush the material. Lexaeus doesn't complain, kissing straight back. When they break, Zexion looks flushed. Lexaeus chuckles and strokes his lover's cheek fondly.

"Well, thank you. You look rather beautiful yourself, Zexion."

"…Sorry about jumping you like that" the boy mumbles, looking down embarrassedly. "I don't know what got into me."

"That's alright. It was nice. Now, what about your cufflinks?"

"I-I dropped one on the floor, and I can't find it." Zexion remembers what he was doing beforehand, pushing hair out of his eyes. Lexaeus looks around and picks up a little piece of silver that managed to get itself tucked under a bit of the rug.

"You mean this? Let me help out." Carefully, Lexaeus takes the cufflinks and treads them through the buttonholes on Zexion's sleeves. They make a soft "_click"_ noise when fastened.

Zexion smiles. "Thanks." He gives Lexaeus a kiss to show him how grateful he is, and it quickly turns into a full, proper kiss. He wraps his arms around the man's neck, and Lexaeus embraces him back, pulling them chest-to-chest.

"Hey!" They stop and look over to the door, were Lex and Maxi are looking in. Lex is giggling like crazy behind his hand and Maxi looks very mad. "You said we need to be out of the door by six o'clock. It is now five-past six and you two are just kissing! Again!"

"You make daft faces when you kiss" Lex chortles. The men furrow their brows at that. Lex clears his throat and looks at the floor, still smiling. "It's still sweet when you kiss though."

Zexion sighs. "Alright then." He shrugs on his suit jacket and walk on over to the kids. "Let's have a good look at you two." The lads stand to straight and proudly for the man, ready for expectation. Zexion looks at them carefully, reaching out brush tresses out of face. "You don't look too shabby, boys" he smiles. "Shame that you can't always be this tidy and gentlemanly."

"We are too gentlemen" Lex insists, puffing his chest out. Maxi copies. "We might become knights someday."

"Oh, pardon me, good sirs." Zexion bows playfully. "I did not mean to offend you such good knights of the realm."

"Come along." Lexaeus smiles, ushering them all out of the front door. "If we don't get to the castle on time, the others may leave without us." With the boys already running down the corridor, he locks the door, then offers his arm to his beau with a smile. "May I stroll with you to the castle, my dear?"

Zexion chuckles. "You're being really silly now." But he links his arms with the older man all the same, huddling up against his side. "And you better save the last dance for me."

"You can have all the dances you want" Lexaeus sooths. He brings their hands up and kisses Zexion's fingers. The boy blushes again.

------

After the hour-long gummi trip, the Organization and Committee finally made it to the neighbouring world of Disney Town. (Cid did threaten to turn the spacecraft back around when the ex-Nobodies and Replicas gots a little too noise, but Aerith calmed him down and tell him to stop being silly.) When they finally arrive, the children are quite surprised to see that the gummi cockpit is run by two tiny chipmunks, no bigger then their own feet. Axel has also very surprised.

"What the hell are they doing," he holler as they are lead up the stairs by a helpful broom, "letting two _rodents_ run their ship hold?"

"For your information, Chip and Dale are two of the best goddamn engineers in the known universe, kid" Cid tells him. "And don't forget a "rodent" runs this whole kingdom too."

The twisting staircase leads them to the courtyard garden, and straight into the middle of the party. Below the twilight sky, there are many, almost hundreds of lantanas are hang up in the braches of trees and overhead, levitating with a simple form of magic. On a grand stage to the left, the Band Concert orchestra are playing a upbeat, revelry music with smiling party guests dancing between one another. It feels like all the different diversities of all the worlds have been invited into the courtyard. Different races, different species, different origins. The younger ones are quite awestruck.

Leon puts on his leader face. "Now, although this is a party, you need to be on your best behaviour." He looks up from the children and furrows his brow at the Nobodies. "All of you." The grown-ups furrow their brows at him.

"Oh, don't be mean, Leon." Aerith crosses her arms at him. "Why don't you go and enjoy yourself, instead of playing nanny all the time?"

Everyone wondered off after awhile. Aerith is in charge of looking after Xoán, and Cid and Yuffie dragged Leon and Cloud off, helping them find their dear friends Tifa and Rinoa to keep them entertained. Only Vexen, Xaldin, Xigbar, Lexaeus and Zexion stayed in the middle of the courtyard, huddled together, reminiscing.

"So here we are again, gentlemen." Vexen sighs and looking around with a dreamer's air. "We have come full circle, as it were."

"True" Xaldin rumbles with a nod of his head. "Seems like only yesterday that our Others were brought here by Ansem and waltzed their stuff across the dance floor. It was all a… romantic affair in a way."

"You can say that again" Zexion smiles. "Everything was perfect in those days. The music, the food, the entertainment--"

"The hot noble-chicks" Xigbar adds with a smirk. The others rolls their eyes at him.

"Only you would remember the memories fuelled by teenage hormones" Lexaeus chuckles. He takes hold of Zexion's hand and gives it a squeeze. "Shall we join the festivities then?"

"Why not?" Vexen starts to lead the trope towards the ocean of people. "Take a deep breath and avoid eye contact."

Xigbar stops and looks back. "What about your sprog, Zexion?"

"My what?" Zexion turns around, and sees a figure of a little child trying to hide behind the door to the gummi hanger. Zexion frowns slightly. "Oh."

"Too many people?" Xaldin asks.

"Very likely." Zexion walks over to the door and peeks around, smiling nicely at Maxi, trying to be a good father. "Come on, little one. You're missing the party." He tries to take hold of his hand but Maxi steps away, shaking his head. He doesn't want to go out into the big crowd of strangers. Zexion sighs. Lexaeus comes to his side and knells down to Maxi's height. He smiles.

"If I carry you for a while, until you feel a little braver, will you come out and join the party?" he asks. Maxi blinks, then nods his head, holding his arms open. Lexaeus chuckles and picks him up, perching him on his hip. He looks at Zexion lovingly. "Problem solved." The younger man smiles again.

"Hey, look who's here!"

From across the grass, the Keyblade Masters stroll over, dressed to impressed, looking more grown-up then what is normal for them. Sora is baring his familiar goofy smile. Kairi looks lovely. Riku is taking his sweet time walking over, acting a little uncharacteristically timid. "You lot look great" Sora says cheerfully. "You don't look like scruffs anymore. Ouch!" Kairi gives him a shift, sharp elbow to the ribs.

"Don't be mean, Sora." She smiles up at the older men. "You all look wonderful."

"Thanks" Xigbar grins, "you don't look so bad yourself, poppet."

"You look very pretty in that dress, Kairi" Maxi chirps up, feeling a little confident because he knows the Masters. The young woman laughs and reaches up to tickle the boy under his chin friendly.

"Thank you, sweetie" she sooths, and looks down at her white gown and brushes out a crease. "I think Naminé may have influenced me just a little bit." She looks over to the child's guardians. "I heard about your engagement. Congratulations."

"Thanks, Kairi." Zexion is all smiles. He smiles even more as Riku finally joins the group. He holds up his hand baring his silver band. "Now do you believe in our relationship, Riku?" he asks in a childish, singsong voice.

The silver-haired boy sighs. "Yes, I do. I'm sorry for every doubting you."

"Please tell me we are all friends now" Vexen says, somewhat pleading.

"I believe we are" Lexaeus chuckles. He shifts his hold on Maxi so the boy is just in the crook of his arm, and takes hold on Zexion's pale hand with his larger, warmer one of his free arm. "How about we go and get something to eat?"

"Sure." Zexion happily follows his lover through the crowd. "I see something nice covered in marble chocolate over there…"

"So they are actually getting married?" Riku asks the remaining ex-Nobody still present, just making sure.

"You know that you have a very negative attitude, boy" Xaldin grumbles. "It's quite depressing."

"Sorry. I know. I need to lighten up a little." The boy runs a hand through his long hair, looking down at the ground. "I need--"

"Drink!"

"I need a drink, Xigbar?"

"I don't know about you, but I see a broom with a tray of champagne flutes over there." With a rub of his palms, Xigbar is off like a flash around the courtyard. Always a part of the sniper's shenanigans, Xaldin follows. With a tired sigh, Vexen shaking his head.

"I better keep a hawk's eye on things" he smiles. He walks away, giving the Keyblade Masters a polite nod as he walks away. "See you a little later." When the scientist is out of ear shot, Sora laughs a little.

"They are right, Riku. You can be a little bit of a downer sometimes."

"Can you really blame me?" the older man asks. "After everything we have been through. We have a good life now, but with Maleficent still out there… Kairi, you know what I mean, right?"

"Yes." The girl places a hand on his head out of habit. "I haven't had a force thought of the Witch for a while, but just thinking about it makes my head hurt. It must come from being a Light entity, huh?"

"Look, guys," Sora rubs the back of his neck, "I know we have been through a lot, and got dragged into a game in which we were played like pawns, but I promise, I will protect you from anything." Kairi and Riku smile at their friend's words.

"Wow. I feel _far more _safe now" Riku drawls sarcastically, teasing his best mate. "We can sleep much more easier with that in our heads now."

"Hey! I saved your ass countless of times" Sora snaps, furrowing his brow like a moody child.

"He is only messing with you, Sora" Kairi sooths. She stands up on her tiptoes and gives the brunet a kiss on the cheek. "We are very grateful to have you around and caring for us."

"You're welcome" Sora smiles back, blushing a little. He looks up at Riku, crossing his arms. "At least someone appreciates me around here."

"Oh, you think I don't appreciate you, kid?" Riku puts on a silly, loving voice, grinning. "Because I do really." He wraps his arms around the younger lad's neck in a overdramatic way. "Come here." He tries to give Sora a kiss on the head, but his victim struggles and manages to escape Riku's clutches.

"What are you? A nutcase?" Sora laughs. "We are in front of public here."

"I was only joking" Riku smiles. "Like I really want to kiss this mug." He gives Sora a pitch on the cheek, who just bats his hand away. "So, what about a dance?"

"I would love to" Kairi smiles. "Who's going first?"

"Take your pick, Riku," Sora puts a friendly arm around the girl's shoulders. "Do you want to risk stomping on Kairi's dainty toes or get tripped up by my two left feet?"

------

"So, Your Highness, what do you think of our little Replicas?" Vexen asks, voice smooth and filled with self-pride. King Mickey opens his mouth and closes it again, thinking about what to say. He smiles.

"Gosh, Vexen. To be honest, I think you have all done a good job with the children. They all seen happy and health enough…" He pauses, then lows his voice. "No major glitches at all?"

"Nothing so bad. They get cranky like any other young children but there is nothing… to get concerned about."

"Vexen?" The Mouse King widens his eyes in a curious manner. "I have a feeling you are avoiding something and are not telling me." He pats the man's arm in a friendly manner. "I won't be mad, Even. Tell me." Vexen winces; it's been a while since a royal has called him by his real name. He takes a drink of wine and sits down on a nearby bench, so he is closer to the King's height. He doesn't want anyone to overhear.

"It's Xoán."

"What's wrong with him?"

"We have always thought of him as the possible problem child… He's been having dreams."

"Dreams?"

"Flashbacks. But they are not… his, actually."

King Mickey blinks. "You mean Xemnas?"

"And Xehanort." Vexen sighs and rubs the bridge of his crooked nose. "It's happened every since Xemnas scared him and tried to kill him."

"How do you know?"

"He won't go to sleep by himself for a while, so he stayed with Aerith for a few nights… She heard him talking in his sleep and he was saying things Xehanort said."

The King thinks about this, looking down to the ground. "What about the others?"

"Nothing, as far as I know. It is not so bad. It's not effecting the child's metal health. He even said that it was interesting seeing the dreams." Vexen downs the last of his drink and gazes across the courtyard. "Well, I think we can successfully say that we are over the first year hump. Just… many, many, _many_ more years to go."

- - - - -

"Lex, where have you been?"

"Finding cake."

For some reason, the boy is carrying two plate of extra large, extra chocolaty pieces of cake, some of it smeared around his mouth. Lexaeus shakes his head at him, smiling a little. Zexion rolls his eyes and pulls his handkerchief out of his pocket and swipes the child's face.

"Really, Lex. Can't you go one day without getting mucky? I thought we said to keep clean."

"I _try_" the boy insists. "It just hard to be clean _all_ the time."

"I want cake" Maxi smiles. Lexaeus puts him down and he takes the spare plate from Lex instantly, shovelling a hefty amount of pastry onto the fork then into his mouth. Zexion rolls his eyes again; why does he even bother with it all? Lexaeus rests his large hands on his shoulders.

"Will you two behave while Zexion and me have a dance?"

"Sure, Dad." The lads sit down on the grass, next to one of the food tables. "We will be right here."

"Good." Lexaeus turns towards Zexion and holds out his open palm. "Would you care to dance with me, dearest?" Zexion just blinks at him. They haven't danced formally since… when they were human, was it? He can just remember being really close to Aeleus and smiling so much, Ienzo's jaw was starting to ache and his blushing cheeks burning, but he didn't seem to care at that moment. Timidly, Zexion takes hold of his fiancé's hand and lets himself be led towards the dance floor. They get into position; right hands clasps together, Zexion's hand on a broad shoulder, Lexaeus' hand on a fragile hip. "You remember how to dance ballroom?" Lexaeus asks kindly.

Zexion nods. "Yes. I just need to get my timing right, that's all."

"Well, it's a slow song" the older man smiles. He moves his hand from hip to lower back. "We will just waltz around. Alright?"

"Sounds fine" Zexion sighs, smiling weakly. They stand close together, stepping in unison. It's like being teenagers again, jus without being hidden in the empty rooms of the castle so no one sees them. It feels… lovely. Lexaeus bows his head a little and whispers into Zexion's ear.

"I'm finding a job, just so you know."

Zexion blinks at him. "Huh? You are? Why?"

"Because I need to start pulling my weight around" Lexaeus shrugs. He kisses the confused man's forehead. "I know you are very tired from looking after me while I've been ill and injured, but I'm better now, so I can look after you and pay you back your kindness."

Zexion smiles, resting his head against his love's chest. He can smell his musky, earthy scent again.

"You big oaf. I'm not that much of a child. If you want a job so you are not bored anymore, but you shouldn't be doing that just for my sake."

"But--"

"You're a big, lovely oaf nonetheless."

"…Shall I take that as a complement?" Lexaeus laughs. He gives Zexion a squeeze and twirls them around for the fun of it. Zexion sniggers even louder and smiles more.

------

Zexion is singing, and Lexaeus finds that quite amusing. As the older man tucked the boys into bed, after they crashed out of the sofa, his lover started to sing to himself in the bathroom as he got ready for bed. Lexaeus didn't recognise the lyrics, but it's nice to have Zexion is high spirits all the same.

As Lexaeus climbs into bed, ready to settle down for the night, Zexion come into the bedroom, dressed in his comfy, too-big pyjamas. He looks like the youngest child of a large family wearing hand-me-downs. Lexaeus chuckles.

"Hey there, darling."

Zexion doesn't say anything. Grinning slightly, he quickly but calmly walks over to the bed and clambers on, crawling onto the larger man's lap. Lexaeus chuckles. "You want to cuddle?"

The boy's irises brighten and he nods his head, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck. Lexaeus chuckles, holding him tightly. He runs his hands down his arms and he can feel that his muscles are a little bulkier and shaped. "Have you been working-out?"

"Of course I have. Thanks for noticing" Zexion grins. He holds up an arm in a bent position, flexing the just peaking muscle like a bodybuilder. "I don't want to look bad for the wedding now, do I? I've been making the most of my job's free gym membership behind your back."

"Oh, really?" Lexaeus falls down against the mattress again, pulling Zexion down with him so they are chest-to-chest. "Are you planning to become the strong man about the house?"

"No one is going to push you out that spot" Zexion laughs. "I just want to look nice for you, that's all."

"You will always look nice to me." They kiss, slowly and teasingly, until Zexion pulls away first.

"I have something to ask you actually."

"Really?" Lexaeus arches a brow in curiosity. "What do you want to ask me?"

"Wait just a second." Zexion climbs off the bed and goes across the room and opens the closet door, rummaging through his jacket pockets. "Stay on the bed while I look for it."

"Look for what?" Lexaeus sits up, now very confused and not really getting the picture. "What are you doing, Zexion?"

"Just a second-- Ah! Found it." Something small and shining in his hand, Zexion padded back over to the bed, smiling from ear to ear. "Alright. I'm ready to ask you."

"Ask me what?" Lexaeus asks. Zexion kneels down in front of him on one knee and holds up a silver ring, smiling shyly.

"Will you marry me?"

"You got me a engagement band" Lexaeus smiles, pulling Zexion back onto the bed again and he gives him a big hug. "How sweet of you."

"Well, it's not fair if I'm the only one with a ring around here" the younger man shrugs, the band of silver still safe between his fingertips. "So, will you do me the honour of allowing me to take your hand in matrimony?"

"Of course. I would be delighted." Lexaeus fans his fingers out, and allows Zexion to slip on the band. It fits rather snugly and Zexion breaths a sigh of relieve.

"Good. It fits. You have such big fingers I thought it would have been tight."

"It feels perfectly fine" Lexaeus smiles, looking at the ring lovingly, taking his eyes away from it for a moment to kiss Zexion's flush cheek. "Thank you. It looks so much like yours."

"So now we match, and see." The boy holds the large paw between his thin digits and turns it around to show the top of the ring. He points at the engraved lettering "V-V-I", similar in print to his ring's "V-I-V". "It even has our numbers on," the boy chirps, "but I obviously know my numbers better then you do. Five always comes before six." He kisses the man's mouth. "Always."

"Well, you have always been the clever one…" Lexaeus trails off, looking into Zexion's eyes, which are looking straight back into his. The boy raises up and touches his fiancé's cheek, stroking his skin lovingly. Lexaeus melts at the touch and is unable to resist pulling Zexion into his arms to kiss his lips. Zexion reacts straight away and pushes Lexaeus back against the mattress, running his fingers through his wavy hair. When they pull away, the older man is all smiles, petting silky slate hair.

"I'm going to make up for everything. For all the horrible, trying times you were forced to face." He kisses the base of the slender neck, nuzzling softly. "I'm going to treat you like the prince you are."

"I don't want to be spoiled" Zexion tells him with a smile, tightening his hold around his beau. He closes his eyes and rests his head against the muscled chest, sighing contently. "A helping hand in the chores will suffice, and some kisses and hugs would be wonderful."

"I understand." Lexaeus rests his fingers in Zexion's tresses, slowly closing his eyes. "Just the simple little things."

"Hmm." Zexion doesn't understand what the man means but he agrees, nodding his head lazily. It doesn't take long for Zexion to drop off, but Lexaeus stays away of a while staring up at the ceiling. He must admit that he was… slightly nervous about the whole married thing, but that must have been just the idea of doing something unfamiliar. Humans like to live in routine, and marriage is a big deal. Although it will not change everything. The others often joke that the two of them are already a elderly married-couple. Maybe getting married will be the icing on the cake.

He holds up his left hand and looks at the ring on his finger. Then he gently picks up Zexion's hand and looks at both engagement bangs together. He smiles. He generally feels happy. Very happy. But why wouldn't he? Everything is perfectly fine now. They are all safe and well. Tucking his arm comfortably under his head, holding Zexion a little tighter, Lexaeus closed his eyes, completely content.


	27. Laugh With, Live For, Dream With

**Just One More Chance.**

**Chapter XXVII.**

"_This day I will marry my friend, the one I _**Laugh With, Live For, Dream With**, _love_." - Anonymous.

---

This wedding stuff is hard to organize in some areas. Like the cake for example. They were going to pick one with a peanut butter filling, then Demyx mentioned then he and Dexter are allergic to a few types of nuts, so to be on the safe side, the idea was scraped. Then they when for a nice, nut-free one, but Lex complained about the bit of pink icing on the top, whining that it's too much of a girly colour so that was dumped. Now they can't have the latest one because it turned out to be the wrong size.

So that explains why Lexaeus is at the work desk in the study corner of the master bedroom, reading through the wedding cake catalogue for the umpteenth time this week. This wedding malarkey is harder then it looks.

As Lexaeus reads, a pair of slender arms wrap around his torso from behind and hold him tightly, hands rubbing against his abs slowly. Lexaeus chuckles, amused.

"It's a little early in the morning to be groping me, Zexion."

"I was looking for a cuddle actually" Zexion scoffs. "You haven't even had breakfast yet and you are already working over things? You're such a workaholic, Lexaeus." He trails his wandering hands up from his fiancé's stomach and rests them on his broad shoulders. He starts to rub circles with the heel of his palms, massaging carefully. "Gods, you're pretty tense."

"Mm." Lexaeus groans and relaxes, a lazy smile on his lips. "I won't be so tense after you rub my back like that. It feels lovely."

"Then I guess I should do it more often then" Zexion purrs. He sits down on his beau's lap, still drawing little circles into his muscles. Lexaeus returns the pleasant action, stroking and rubbing his lower back carefully. "We are going to get married soon" the boy says cheerfully in a singsong voice. "Can you believe it? The date is really close now."

"It is, isn't it?" Teasingly, Lexaeus combs his fingers through the long, silky hair and palms the pale, slowly flushing cheeks. "I can't wait to see you in your wedding clothes. You are going to look radiant, like you always do."

"How do you know that?" Zexion nuzzles the hands kittenishly. "You haven't see me in my suit yet."

"I just know…" The strong arms wrap around the slim body, pulling it closer. "Come here."

"What are going to do-- Oh!" Zexion shut up completely, purring as lips feather up and down his neck, finding his weak point on the angle of his jaw, below his right ear. Lexaeus knows every little weak spot on his lover's body, and he knows what touching them in the right way does to him, so he smiles as he succeeded in making the boy melt and run his fingers through his curly hair, tug at the roots and craning his head back, giving more flesh to feast on.

"See, I told you. They never stop."

Lexaeus stops and pulls away, then both men look over towards the door, to the young lads who are ready to do to the castle for school. Lex looks at them like he is wait for a response, brow arched and arms crossed. Maxi is just staring, looking a bit puzzled. Zexion smiles weakly at them, fixing his hair and ruffled clothing in a embarrassed manner. Lexaeus loosens his hold and clears his throat, looking at the floor.

"Ah. Um. Shouldn't you be getting to the castle for lessons?" he asks the boys, mumbling.

"Oh, we are. We are…" Lex glazes over to Maxi, and the younger boy shifts a little nervously. "But we wanted you two to have something before we go." From behind their backs, they produce small, almost-rectangular packages, wrapped up in pale blue tissue paper.

"T-They're wedding presents" Maxi stutters. The older men blink at the boys, and they look at each other.

"They are not the best gifts" Lex mumbles. "We made them ourselves and tried our best on them but… mine is a bit rubbish, now I think about it."

"And mine" Maxi sighs. "We can buy you better ones."

"Don't be so modest." Smiling, Zexion gets up, walks over to them and takes the packages. "Anything you two make for us is going to be a million times better then a store-bought trinket."

"You can't open them until we leave" Lex tells them. "Alright?"

"Um. Sure? I guess."

"Good." Then the boy suddenly turn on their heels and went towards the front door. "See you tonight."

"Bye-bye, Papa. Bye-bye, Lexaeus."

"Um. Good bye, boys." The door slams shut out of sight on the other side of the apartment, and Zexion is still standing there, dumfounded. As Lexaeus walks over to him, he stares at the tissue paper-wrapped parcels in his hands. He passes the one from Lex to Lexaeus. "Why didn't they want us to open them in front of them?" he asks the man.

"They must have been embarrassed" Lexaeus smiles. They sit down on the bed, the gifts still in their hands. "Shall we then?"

"Alright" Zexion agrees. "We will open them together. You open Lex's, I'll open Maxi's."

"On three?"

"Okay. One… Two… Three."

Quickly but gently, they unfold the paper and revealed their gifts. In Zexion's hand, is a simple picture frame. He cocks a brow at it, but when he turns it around and smiles. Behind the glass, there is a drawing of the two of them, him and Lexaeus, carefully draw in lead pencil and ink fine-liners, coloured with a light tinge of watercolour, the edges sharp and contrasting with the blended, soft colours. It is pretty lovely, and accurate - the hard angles of Lexaeus' features, the waves of his rich, brunet tresses, Zexion's smoother muscles and silky mop of hair. You would never believe the ten year old had done this unless he signed it. Which he did, in his best, swirly handwriting in the far bottom corner.

"Wow…" Zexion is, for once, lost for words. "This is very nice. Expert work even… What did Lex give us?"

"A CD" Lexaeus mumbles, turning the clear, plastic case around in his hands. The actually disc encased within has the words "From Lex" neatly written in ink from a thin, red marker pen. "…Do you think he wanted us to play it?"

"I'm positive that is the case" Zexion smiles. "Pop it into the radio player."

"Right." Lexaeus leans over to the radio and with a few clicks from a couple of the buttons, the CD starts to play. A few chords of a guitar starts to play through the speakers. The man smiles. "We composed a song for us."

Zexion smiles. "He sounds brilliant."

"Shh. Shh." The Hero rests a finger against his fiancé's lips. He wants to listen to the whole track in full. This was his young Replica, his young son playing, and he couldn't help feeling some pride. Think about all the time Lex put into getting a nice string of notes and getting it recorded and burned onto the CD, and then even then he dared to doubt himself and call his present rubbish. It's a wonderful gift.

The track is short and the music is over before they knew it. Lexaeus takes the CD out of the radio again and places it within the safety of its case. "…And they doubt their talents" Lexaeus chuckles fondly. Zexion laughs with him, holding the drawing close to his chest.

"Yeah… Can you believe it? It's only been just over a year since they were created, and we only thought of them as a way of defence, but now they have full, unique personalities and are making hand-made gifts for us… and we are so touched by them…" Slowly, he starts to frown and he lows his head, in sadness and maybe shame. "…And now… I don't want them to fight. It's not their fight… We've made a stupid mistake, thinking that we could use them as weapons." He reaches up and rubs his eye, and makes a thick sniffing sound.

Lexaeus frowns a little too. "Zexion, are you crying?"

"No, I'm just…" Zexion closes his eyes, burying his face against Lexaeus' chest. "I'm sorry. I'll control myself."

"It's okay, darling." Lexaeus leans down and kisses his cheek. "I don't want them to grow-up just to fight either."

"They have such talent" the Schemer sighs. "Such great talents and personalities… Using them for war is such a waste. War is just one big, bloody mess, and it's completely useless."

"Please don't work yourself up." Now concerned, Lexaeus knells down on the floor before his lover and runs his hands soothingly over his face, wiping away the streams of salt water forming. "It's not certain if Maleficent will return at all. Maybe we will be lucky and the Witch will never come back, and we can be living in peace for the rest of our lives. Now come on. You were so happy a moment ago. Smiling for me again. Please."

Zexion lifts his head up just a touch and smiles. Properly, not faking it.

"Better?"

"Best." As a reward, Lexaeus gives him another kiss, this time on the lips and much longer, much tender then the last few.

------

This whole room smells of fine fragrance, and Zexion is standing in front of the full-length mirror, fussing over his dress-pants and crisp, neat shirt and embroidered white waistcoat. Everywhere he looks, he can see little imperfections to freak over - there is a wrinkle in the fabric, or a few strands of his hair has fallen out of place again. He's too busy fussing to notice the door open and he almost jumps out of his skin when small arms wrap around his waist.

"I'm done getting dressed, Papa" Maxi smiles, his outfit a spitting image of his guardian's suit. Zexion smiles and manages to worm out of the hold.

"You look superb." The man sighs and looks over to the mirror again. "You look far more better then me."

"What's wrong?" the boy asks, sitting down on a nearby stool. "Don't you like your wedding clothes?"

"I love them" Zexion answers. He trails his hands down his sides, feeling his ribcage, muscles and hips, "but I don't seem to do them justice anymore. They look nicer on the hanger then on me."

"Don't be silly, Papa." Maxi stands up again and links his arm with the man's, nuzzling up against his side. "I think you look… _awesome!_"

Zexion chuckles. "Awesome, huh?" He looks back to the mirror and pushes his hair back again, placing it behind his ear. "I hope Lexaeus thinks that too. It will be disappointing if I look bad."

"He thinks you're beautiful," Maxi is trying his very best to make his dad feel better about himself. "With or without the wedding clothes."

"Are you really sure?"

"Papa, we are the same person, right? How do _I_ look?"

"…Is this a trick question?"

"Oh, Papa. You're being daft now."

"I know" Zexion smirks. "What time is it?"

"_Almost_ time" Maxi smiles back. "Are you ready?"

"I guess. Is Lexaeus ready?"

"Nearly. Lex is checking on him."

"Do you remember what you had to do?"

"Yep. I have to give you Lexaeus' gold ring when Aerith asks for them."

"Good boy." Zexion leans down and kisses his brow. "Well then. There is nothing else for us to do. Let's not waste anymore more time. Let's go and get married!"

------

"Dad, are you ready?"

Lex peeks around the door and finds his guardian checking himself over in front of the dresser mirror. The boy laughs. "Mirror, mirror on the wall; who is the most vein man in this hall?"

"We are not in a hall, Lex" Lexaeus smirks.

"Well, "room" doesn't rhyme with "wall."" Lex walks over and wraps his arms around the man's shoulders. He reaches down and grabs one of the large hands. "You're shaking, Dad. Are you cold?"

"No" Lexaeus shakes his head. He looks at his hand. "I'm a little nervous." He laughs softly. "I know that sounds silly, but I am. I don't want to mess anything up."

"What is there to mess up?" Lex asks. "You just have to say your vows and "I do" in the right place… I'm sure Zexion is nervous too."

"If Zexion was in the right frame of mind, he would be trying to climb out of the bathroom window" Lexaeus sigh, half-joking. Lex rolls his pretty blue eyes.

"Oh really, Dad." He gives him a squeeze. "It sounds like you're not sure if you want to get married."

"Of course I want to get married!" Lexaeus exclaims, turning around in his chair. "I was just hoping that Zexion wants to!"

"Okay, okay. Sorry." Lex strokes his curly head. "I didn't mean anything by it."

"…I know you didn't." Lexaeus smiles and cups the boy's cheek. "You look quite handsome in your creamery clothes."

"Thanks." A cheeky smiles spreads across Lex's lips. "Although I still don't think white is a honest colour for you and Zexion."

"Since when did you know all of this?" Lexaeus pulls the boy onto his lap. "You're only a little kid."

"I'm not _that _little" Lex huffs. His father chuckles softly and starts to play with his long, curly, brushed hair, twisting the tresses playfully around his fingers so they bounce a little bit then he lets go.

"You're not, are you? You've grown a lot. Soon you will be as big as I am."

"I don't think I'll be _quite_ as big as you, Dad" Lex smirks.

"Well, you never know." The man gives him a tight hug. "Just promise you won't grow up too quickly."

"Ha, ha. Alright. I'll _try_." The lad jumps up and tugs at the man's hand, pulling him up to stand. "We better get going. Everyone is ready. They just need you now. To walk with Zexion to the alter… Well, it's not a real alter. It's the patio in the castle courtyard but--"

"I know, I know." Lexaeus flattens his son's curly hair the best he can, trying to make it neat but it just bounces up again. Oh, well. It would have to do. "Do you have the ring?"

"Yep" Lex nods. "I haven't lost it."

"Good… Let's go."

------

"Okay? That's everything, right? I'm not going up that fucking ladder again. I already fell off it twice."

"You fell off five times, Uncle Xigbar."

"No need for that thank you, Xaviera."

Eighteen Nobody are standing in front of the giant gazebo of the centre of the castle's central flower courtyard, which they had made into a makeshift alter for the ceremony. It was just lots and lots of manipulated white and yellow roses, and white and gold banners wrapped around it so it looks like a fancy tent but it was the best that they could do and they were very proud of themselves.

"I think we have done quite well today" Xaldin says with a slight smile. "Well done everyone."

"Well, the two who put us through all of this better like it" Marluxia grumbles.

"I'm sure they will."

They turn around and find Aerith standing there. Well, they think it's Aerith. It sounds like her but it's hard to tell with the overly large hood covering the top half of her face. All they can see is her sweet smile. There is a large, leather-bound book under her arm.

"What's with the get-up, Miss Gainsborough?" Xenos asks, scratching his head in confusion.

"These?" The woman lifts up an arm, showing how massive the white cloak with red-triangle trim are on her. "These are official priest robes. I wear them when I'm performing weddings." She climbs up the steps onto the gazebo and rests the book down onto the cloth-covered table. Then the Organization realise something. Aerith is missing her metaphorical shadow.

"Where's Xoán?" Saïx asks, looking around as if the little Replica will just jump out of nowhere to hallow _"boo!" _He doesn't. "Isn't he going to join in?"

"Oh, don't worry." Aerith points toward. "He's watching." They all look up, and then everyone somewhat pales when they see Xoán on Xemnas' balcony with said man. Innocently, the two of them wave back.

"Are you sure that is safe?" the Diviner says warily. "Xemnas already tired to strangle him. What if he pushes him off the edge?"

"Can you really trust Xemnas, Aerith?" Alexa asks, trying to hide her worrying behind a confident voice. "I don't what anything to happen to him."

"He will be fine" the flower-seller sighs. "Don't worry. Now, where are the happy couple?"

"They are coming!" From the bottom of the path, Lex shouts out to them from the great oak door. "Get ready!" As everyone gets into position, Lex smiles up at his father. "Really now, Dad?"

"I guess I am." Lexaeus brushes himself down one more time. "Do I look okay?"

"I think you do." Maxi runs up to him and squeezes the man's hand. Lexaeus smiles at him. "You look brilliant. Doesn't he, Papa?"

Lexaeus blinks then turns around, and almost gasps in shock. His lover is staring back at him, his cheeks melting into a pinkish colour. They haven't seen each other in their wedding suits until know, and it's a bit of a surprise. The white and the silver touches over their waistcoats and buttons. Lexaeus approaches Zexion and cups his cheeks in his large, warm hands. He strokes his pillowed cheek, brushing his slate hair out of his face.

"You look… _beautiful_" he whispers. Zexion smiles shyly and reaches up to rest his hands against the man's fingers.

"And you're handsome" he purrs. "Very, very handsome." He stands up on his tip-tops and kisses a warming cheeks. "I've been waiting for a long time for this."

"So have I." Lexaeus rests his forehead against the boy's, smiling broadly. "I can't believe this is really happening."

"Hey, guys." Lex tugs at their sleeve. "Do you think that you can take the loving outside into the garden where the wedding actually is?"

The men laugh a little and take hold of each other's hands. They allow their children to lead them out into the garden, to the centre where everyone is smiling and smirking at them. With the new data-camera Xigbar brought him, Xenos is up in front, capturing it all.

Zexion and Lexaeus climb up the gazebo's steps and knell down before the table-alter on the pillows scattered before it. Lex and Maxi take their place, knelling down their sides. As Aerith lights some candles, filling the air with a cherry wood fragrance, she asks for everyone else to sit. They take their pillows and wait patiently. The robed woman smiles and clears her throat. She raises her hands in a theatrical manner.

"Dearly beloved, today we are here to ask of that the spirits may deepen the lives of Lexaeus and Zexion. May the relationship, which today has been expressed, continue to grow in the years to come. And whatever changes time may bring, let this wedding ceremony remain as a treasured memory and a guide in their life together. May they always experience that breathless wonder that exclaims: "Out of all this universe, you have chosen me." When life is done and the sun is setting, may they be found then as now, still hand in hand, still thanking you for each other. Amen."

"Amen," everyone mutter quietly. None of them are particularly religious in any form, but they were just following the rules. Aerith looks down at Lex and Maxi in turn.

"May we have the rings?"

Blinking for a moment, the boys reaches into their pockets. Maxi finds his ring and gives it to Zexion more or less straight away. Lex makes a distressed noise because he can't find his. The other children giggle at him, but he manages to find it in his breast pocket, muttering a sorry to Lexaeus. The man just rolls his eyes and takes the ring. "You may now state your vows" Aerith tells them.

Lexaeus shifts his position a little and takes hold of Zexion's hand. He smiles softly at him, making the boy blush even more.

"I, Lexaeus, take you Zexion to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and I will love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honour you. I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. What may come, I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold, so I give you my life to keep."

He slips the gold wedding band, engraved with a small "Z", on the ring finger of Zexion's hand. "Zexion, come health, happiness, and prosperity, I will stand with you. Come illness, trouble, or poverty, I will be by your side. Take this ring as a sign of my love and commitment." The boy feels incredibly happy. It's now his turn.

"I, Zexion, take you Lexaeus to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and I will love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honour you. I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. What may come, I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold, so I give you my life to keep."

He slips Lexaeus' L-engraved gold ring onto his finger. "Lexaeus, come health, happiness, and prosperity, I will stand with you. Come illness, trouble, or poverty, I will be by your side. Take this ring as a sign of my love and commitment."

The man doesn't dare let go of his hand. He doesn't want to let go as they say the last of the vows in unison.

"Entreat me not to leave you, or to return from following after you, For where you go, I will go, and where you stay I will stay. Your people will be my people, and your Gods will be my Gods. And where you die, I will die and there I will be buried. May the Gods keep me with you and keep anything, even death, at bay which may part you from me."

They are shocked to get it right, but they did practise it millions of times every night for the past two weeks. Aerith becomes dramatic again.

"Mighty Gods, bless and consecrate Lexaeus and Zexion in their love for each these rings be a symbol of true faith in each other and always remind them of their love." She gives the two of them a quill and asks them to sign the book, to make it official. They do cheerily and the woman finishes it up.

"May these two find happiness in their matrimony. May they live faithfully together, may they ever remain compassionate. May their years be rich in the joys of life, and their days be long upon this earth." Aerith lowers her hood and smiles. "I now pronounce you marry in the eyes of the Gods and the law of Radiant Garden. You may kiss.

This is the part that the two of them over been looking forward to. Lexaeus wraps his arms around Zexion and pulls him up into a first tender kiss as married husbands. The others cheer and whistle for them, before they start to pull out handful of confetti out of their pockets and throw it at them with the power of a snow storm, everyone laughing their head off like immature children.

Not the most romantic ending to the ceremony, but it is just as nice.

------

"For they are jolly good fellows, for they are jolly good fellows, for they are jolly good _fellooows_… and so say all of us! And so say all of us, and so say all of us! For they are jolly good fellows, for they are jolly good fellows, for they are jolly good _fellooows_… and so say all of us!"

The drunken slurred singing is followed by over-the-top cheers and the odd hoot on a party blower as Lexaeus and Zexion cut the mouth watering-looking dark chocolate wedding cake, with no nuts or pink icing, but with white icing and marzipan, lots of milk and white chocolate dripping over the edges of the layers.

Some number of hours ago, the informal wedding reception had turned to the lot of them around a circular table covered in finger food, slouching against one another lazily, shoes kicked off, jackets thrown off, loose hair falling out of ties and clips. They have already polished off twenty-five bottles of champagne between them - the children are allows a little bit. Just a _little_ bit, but the grown-up have no problems drinking the rest. All the way through, Xenos has been capturing all the action on tape, to play back when everyone was sober again. For entertainment reasons.

"This wedding stuff is quite fun" Larxene smiles, taking her hefty dish of cake. "Someone else should get married soon so we can do all of this again."

"I don't think anyone in our circle will be tied in wedlock anytime soon, Mum" Roxanne smirks, rolling her eyes at the woman.

"Oh? Didn't you know, poppet?" Xigbar throws a friendly arm around the shoulders of the Lancer next to him. "Dear Xaldin and I are planning a summer wedding. White dresses and all that shit-- Ah!" A large hand pushes him off his armrest. The children snigger at him.

"Now I know you're drunk" Xaldin grunts, pouring himself another glass.

"I don't think having you as another dad will be the best thing, Xigbar" huffs Xenia, tucking into her slice. "Having you as a uncle is bad enough."

"If anyone is going to get married next" Vexen mumbles from his armchair, voice a little more slower then normal, a dozy Xaviera on his lap, "I think it is very likely going to be… Xanthe and Xaime."

Marluxia chokes on his mouthful of champagne at that point, doubling over. Saïx leans over to give him a few helpful slaps on the back. Luxord is laughing under his breath. Xaime is blushing brightly. Xanthe rolls her eyes.

"I don't think you should have said that, Vexen" Xosé says point-blank.

"Remember to _breath_, Father. Breath." Calm about this, Xanthe takes a little sandwich from the table. "It's not like we are going to be married in the morning."

"Well, you never know, my dear." Luxord smiles charmingly in her direction. "Xaime may get down on one knee sooner then you time."

"Shut up, Dad!" Xaime's whole face is glowing red. He gives the Gambler a smack on the arm. "Why must you says such embarrassing things?"

"Because it's just plain funny" Luxord smirks. "Why? What's wrong? Don't you want to marry Xanthe?"

"No-- And I mean, yes! I just-- Oh, be quiet."

"Ignore your father, Xaime." Zexion smiles and hands him a plate. "Have some cake and blank him out. That's what we did back in the good old days of the Organization."

"How cheeky" Luxord laughs. "Will you been needing a leash to control your husband, Lexaeus? That can be your wedding gift."

"I have been controlling this one for years by myself" Lexaeus smiles, as he hands the last to plate of cake to Lex and Maxi. He sits down again and places his arms around Zexion, giving him a squeeze, making him chuckle. "I think I can cope on my own for the years to come."

"You know what we haven't done" Roxanne says loudly, getting everyone's attention. "Those groom speeches."

"You're right, pet." Larxene tugs at Lexaeus' sleeve. "Get up and make a speech, Lexaeus-dear."

"What?" Lexaeus laughs and shakes his head. "No, no. I can't."

"Sure you can!" Demyx grins. "Who wants the Hero to give a speech to the Schemer?"

"I do!" Dexter yells.

"Guys, I am not--"

Everyone starts to chant and clap rhythmically. "Speech! Speech! Speech! Speech! Speech!"

"Come on, dear" Zexion nudges his lover's arm, smiling. "We won't laugh… I would love you to make a speech to me actually. It would be very sweet of you."

Lexaeus sighs and gave in. "Oh, alright." He stands up. "I'll make a speech." Everyone cheers and claps for him. He thinks for a moment. "…Erm. I don't know what to say."

Xigbar scoffs. "You're clever. Think of something."

"And don't worry" Xenos dumps himself between his guardian and Xaldin and points the camera at Lexaeus, zooming in. "We will have it all on data."

"Mm, okay." Lexaeus scratches his head. "What can I say?" He looks down at Zexion beaming up at him and smiling back. "What _can_ I say? Zexion and I have been together for about twenty years, and he still leaves me speechless. Maybe that's why I'm so quite most of the time… These last few years have been tough on everyone, but we have make it… somehow… barely. I don't know how you lot survived it all, but I knew that one of the my reasons was this man right next to me."

Zexion is already blushing like crazy, his smile and shy gaze on Vexen's floor. Lexaeus chuckles at him. "I know it may embarrass him to hear this but he is my one and only. I can't picture myself with anyone else in the whole universe… Thanks for choosing me, Zexion-- Hhmmp!" The boy jumps out and gives him a full kiss on the mouth. The others whistles and holler cat calls at them.

"Hey, hey, hey." Axel throws a bread roll at them, stopping the kiss straight away. "We have kids in the room. Keep it PG, will you?"

"Jealous much, Axel?" Zexion teases, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

"Ever since you lost Roxas, you've been very forlorn, haven't you Dad?" Alexa says, mocking the her redheaded elder. The man gives her a clap around the head. "Ow."

"Shut it, girly."

"I think we are losing the track here." To safe the day, Xaldin tops up his champagne flute. "How about we toast the happy couple?"

"Yeah." Lex picks up his little tumbler of light alcohol and lemonade, and gives Maxi his. "To Lexaeus and Zexion."

"To Lexaeus and Zexion!"

A tingles and chimes of glasses echo around the room. As everyone down their drinks, Zexion grabs his husband's hand and gives it a loving squeeze, holding on tightly. Lexaeus smiles down at him and cranes his neck to kiss the cheek of his beloved.

Today hasn't been so bad at all. It's been perfectly lovely.

------

The salt air is quite refreshing here. So is the roll of the waves, not too loud so Lexaeus can't focus on his novel. They set up their spot on the beach a couple of hours ago, and the man has made himself quite comfortable under the parasol in the shade… and Zexion has make himself so comfortable against his chest, he's taking a nap.

With a tired sigh, Lexaeus places his bookmark on his current page and pulls off his glasses. He places a hand on his lover's shoulder and gently shakes him awake.

"Zexion, I think it's lunchtime."

"Mm. What?" The boy lifts his dizzy head and rubs his eyes free of sleeps. "Oh. Yeah. I am kind of hunger." He looks around in a daze. "Where are the boys?"

"Bouncing up and down in the sea" Lexaeus smiles, pointing towards the water. Two figures are bobbing about in the foam, yelping, laughing and splashing other with handfuls of the aqua.

Zexion chuckles at the scene. "They are like a pair of dolphins." He pulls himself up and moves out from under the parasol. He cups his hands around his mouth. "Lex! Maxi! Lunchtime!" He crawls back into the shade and opens the cooler. "What do you want, Lexaeus? We have an array of sandwiches and wraps, lots of fruit, hard-boiled eggs, Greek salad, potato salad, pasta salad, cold pasties, cold pizza, cold chicken drumsticks, meatballs, quiche, sausage rolls, pigs-in-blankets."

"Sounds like you're planning to feed an army" Lexaeus jokes.

"Well, feeding you three is often like a military operation" Zexion smirks. "You better decide what you want before the children come back." He calls out again. "Boys! Lunch! Now!"

"What type of sandwiches are there?"

"Cheese and ham, cheese and veggie salad, just cheese, just ham, tuna salad. Everything really."

"I'll have the tuna then. I'll put some potato salad on it."

"Here." Zexion passes Lexaeus half of a baguette in clear wrapping, the tube of potato salad, a plastic plate and a spoon. "I think I'll help myself to my yummy quiche and some of this meat."

"You enjoy eating, don't you, dear?" Lexaeus smirks, shovelling the potato between the slices of bread.

"I don't know about that, but I'll say one thing." The boy holds up a pig-in-a-blanket grandly. "Whoever come up with the idea of wrapping cocktail sausages in bacon is a genius."

With his bucket held in his hands, Maxi comes jogging up the beach, a big grin on his face. He's completely soaked, his wet hair stuck to his scalp and cheeks. He places the yellow pail on the next to the blanket.

"Look at all the fish I found in the sea" he beams. In the still water, small, thin fish are darting and gliding about, scales shimmering in the sunlight. "They look like guppies."

"Guppies are freshwater fish, little one," Zexion tells him, "but you're right. They do look like guppies." He looks up the child and sees the band of pink across his nose and cheeks. "Did you put sun cream on this morning?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Well, you didn't put any on your face. Come here, you guppy." He pulls Maxi down next he and smothers his cheeks with suntan lotion. As the little boy tries to wiggle away, Lex arrives, equally as soaked as the other boy, bulging with two buckles full of shellfish.

"I found these in the rock pools" he says, quite proud of himself. "There's crabs, mussels, oysters, scallops, prawns."

"That's a pretty good catch, Lex" Lexaeus smiles. He looks over one of the buckets, expecting the goods. "That's tonight's dinner sorted out. Once cleaned and cooked, that would make a nice medley. How did you kill the crabs and prawns?"

"He made a bit of flint pointy, and stabbed them in the right spots" Maxi tells him, taking a piece of watermelon from the cooler. "It was a bit savage."

"It got the job done," the older boy mumbles, "and I didn't mush them. I think I did a pretty clean job."

"We are not interrupting anything, are we?"

They look up, and a hand pulls up the edge of the parasol, revealing a smiling young woman. Maxi lights up, his mouth dyed with red fruit juice.

"Hey Kairi!" He holds up his watermelon. "Want some lunch?"

"I'm not hungry, thank you" the woman tells him nicely. "I've just eaten."

"We haven't." Sora and Riku appear, hunger in their eyes. Zexion smirks.

"So the gang's all here then?" He takes the sandwich box out of the cooler and offers it to the young men. "Help yourself. There's plenty to go around."

"Rather nice of you, Zexion. Thanks." Sora takes a chicken salad sarnie straightaway. Riku hesitates for a while, then picks a small cheese and ham roll.

"Thank you."

"_Actually_, we came here for something" Kairi says, getting to the point. She looks towards Riku. "Right?" The boy looks down towards the sandy ground, avoiding her eyes. Kairi furrows her brow and elbows him. "Riku?"

"Yeah. I, erm…" The boy rubs the back of his neck. "I'm sorry." There is a brief pause.

"What are you sorry for?" Lexaeus asks, arching a eyebrow.

"For… everything I guess" Riku shrugs. "I know I have been a little insulting since day one and I've been acting like… like a…"

"A jerk" Lex offers bluntly, harshly.

His guardian furrows his brow at him. "Lex, that was not very nice."

"No, he's right" Riku says, defending the boy for once and that catches Lex off-guard completely. "I've been a jerk. A big, stupid jerk." Maxi giggles at that, covering his mouth to hide the sound. "So… I'm sorry for being so mean… Forgive me?"

"I must be going insane" Zexion smiles, "because I keep thinking that this twenty-two year old Keyblade Master is being nice to Nobodies and Replicas."

Shyly, Riku smiles back. "I guess I am… apart from this." From his jeans pocket, he pulls out a little water pistol and gets Lex and Maxi in two squirts. The boys squeal from the cold and they glare at the man. Riku just looks even happier. "That's for being mean, little know-it-alls" he says smugly. The kids just glare at him, then a wicked gleam sparks in their eyes. Lex drives for the beach bag by his side, pulls almost everything out and pulls out two super soakers, prim and ready.

Riku blinks. "…I didn't think this through."

A moment later, the man is running down the beach with two laughing, armed boys on his tail. He was howling every time the cold water it his back.

Zexion shouts after them. "Boys! Come back here right now and finish your lunch! And stop chasing Riku. You're-- oh, what's the point?" With falls down onto the towels with a tired sigh, putting on his sunglasses. "They will tired themselves out sooner or later."

"I think you better go them, Sora" Kairi suggests, laughing. "Riku doesn't have a chance on his own."

"Alright" the other boy laughs. He casually walks off in the hunt's direction. "I'll provide back-out once again…" Once Sora is out of ear shot, Kairi turns to the ex-Nobodies with a weak smile.

"Sorry about that. I didn't know that Riku had that water pistol on him."

"It's okay, Kairi." With a smile, Lexaeus tosses the girl an apple. She catches it perfectly in the cup of her hands. "I don't think our boy were that interested in food. They just wanted to play."

"I can say the same about my boys" Kairi smiles. She looks over her shoulder and sees the four Masters and Replicas running around down the beach, howling and laughing like hyenas as they wrestle and splash each other with water.

With a big, giddy grin on face, Riku manages to grab both little boys and tickle them all over, making them squeal with laugher, until they turn the tables on him and tackle him to the ground, tickling him back until he's begging for mercy between his cackling. Sora guffaws at it all. Kairi smiles. "It's nice to see them acting like their old selves again." She looks at the two older men next to her. "So how's the cabin?"

"Wonderful, thank you." Zexion shifts onto his side, looking at her over his lances. "By the way, the little wrapped chocolates on the pillows were somewhat melted when we got there."

"That was Sora's idea. I told him it was too hot but he wanted to do something nice for you." Kairi takes a bite out of her apple. "Have you explored the main island?"

"We are going on a walk tomorrow" the Schemer answers. "Know any good spots?"

"I do actually." The girl points towards the east. "There is a lovely hill an hour's walk from here. You get the most beautiful sunrises up there."

"Sounds ideal. I wonder if we can get the boys up before sunrise?"

"Possibly." Lexaeus smiles. "Actually, I was wondering if _we_ would be able to get up so early."

"You may have to carry me there" his lover jokes. "Thanks for the tip-off, Kairi."

"No problem." The Princess stands and slowly makes her way over to the boys in the distance. "I better get those two. We are meant to be getting to the harbour for work. See you later."

"…The boys better not start tickling us as soon as those lot are gone," Zexion mumbles, getting himself comfy on the beach towels. "I'll get stomach cramps. Hey!" Large hands grab onto him and squeeze his sides.

"What's wrong?" Lexaeus teases. "Don't you like being tickled?"

"I think the sun is getting to your head and making you daft" Zexion sighs. "Stop talking rubbish and use that mouth for something you're good at." He wraps his arms around his neck and pulls him down for some midday kissing. Lexaeus doesn't complain.

------

In the evening, the sea always has a eerie glow to it from the starlight and the moon above. The view from the cabin this wonderful, getting the entire scene from one spot. On the porch, the little family are sat on a blanket and lots of pillows, sharing the large pot of seafood melody in the centre. Maxi has been having a bit of trouble cracking the shells open, so Lex made him sit on his lap so he can help him.

Maxi tries to do it himself, but fails. "I think this crab leg is undercooked."

"No, it isn't. You're just trying to break it the wrong way." Wrapping his arms around him, Lex places his hands over Maxi's, looking over his round shoulder to show him the right way to be it. "You break them in one clean go, using your thumb like levers. Sort of." The red shell of the leg finally cracks with a loud _snap!_

"Oh." Maxi smiles. "Thanks, Lex." He slurps the soft, fleshy muscle of the crab up straight away.

"You're going to make a mess" Zexion sighs, just picking at his plate of food now. "At least wipe your mouth… on a _napkin_… and aren't you two cold in just your swimming trunks and hoodies?"

"Nope" the boys answer in unison, sharing the insides of a scallop.

Zexion rolls his eyes. "Really, you two. I don't understand how you keep warm."

"We share body heat" Lex answer with a smile, before giving Maxi a tight cuddle and nuzzles his soft hair and neck, making him giggle. Zexion chuckles at them. Lexaeus smiles too, finishing the last of the mussels and piles up the black shells into his plate.

"How about we go for a walk, Zexion?" he suggests. "That is if you're finished eating."

"I don't think I can eat anymore." The younger man groans and rubs his stomach. "I'm stuffed. I'll need to walk about to get everything settled." They stand up, putting on their sandals again. "There are sea-salt ice cream bars in the fridge when you've finished dinner, boys."

"Alright.""Thanks, Zexion."

The men take the scenic route along the path, making sure that the cabin was always in sight. After a little while, Lexaeus takes hold of Zexion's hand and gives it a squeeze.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, darling" the boy smiles. "I'm just a little bloated." He reaches out and rubs the man's corded stomach. "You ate kind of a lot too. You're alright, right?"

"Ha, ha. Don't. That tickles."

"Oh? Is it?" Pressing his hands against the broad chest, Zexion pushes Lexaeus backwards gently, until his back meets a old, sturdy palm tree. He then slides his hand under the blue shirt in front of him, making his fingers dance against his flesh. "Let's see how tickles you really are."

"Ha, ha. Zexion, don't." Lexaeus takes hold of his wrist and pulls his hand away. He wraps his arms around him. "It's great to see you so happy."

"I shouldn't I be happy?" Zexion asks. He wraps his arms around his beau's neck. "I'm married to a marvellous man, we're on holiday in one of the beautiful places in the universe, my boys are having a good time. Everything is just… brilliant."

"I'm glad." Lexaeus leans down to kiss him, but Zexion laughs and stops him, placing his finger against his lips. The man blinks. "What's so funny?"

"Your breath smells of fish and garlic butter" the boy smirks. "You better brush your teeth before you even _think_ of kissing me."

"Well, you're not as fragrant as peppermint either" Lexaeus scoffs playfully.

"I know, I know." Zexion allows the man to lead him down the path again. "…It's quite quiet here, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Peaceful." Lexaeus stops again and this time sits down on a fallen tree trunk, letting Zexion sit on his lap. He practically cradles him in his arms, rocking him slowly. The boy smiles and snuggles up against his chest, kissing his cheek.

"What happened to walking?" he mumbles.

"You want to walk?" Lexaeus asks, nuzzling his long hair, closing his eyes, "or do you what me to hold you for a while?"

"I think cuddling wins in this case." Zexion strokes his hallowed cheek, brushing his finger through his curled hair. "I'm in love with you, Lexaeus."

"You have just decided that after many years of this relationship?" Lexaeus sighs jokingly.

"You know what I mean." The Schemer kiss his temple.

"Yeah. I do… Gods, I hated not telling you that I loved you when we were Nobodies" the older man admits. "I knew if I did I would have been lying to you, and I don't like doing that to you, so I didn't say anything."

"A few little white lies couldn't hurt" Zexion shrugs, wondering if hearing his lover saying "love you" would have annoyed him as a Nobody. He doesn't really like being lied to. He buried his nose into the crook of his lover's neck, breathing in his musky scent. "…You still smell the same. Still warm and earthy."

Lexaeus chuckles and gently shifts Zexion around to face him, bowing his head to kiss him on the lips, cradling his fragile skull in the palm of his hand. The boy moans into his mouth, the light, bubbly sound travelling his throat. When they pull away, Lexaeus sighs contently, trailing his hand down the pale, slender neck.

Zexion places his hand over the large paw and strokes it. "How easily you could kill me with just a few fingers" he mumbles. He smiles up at his partner. "But you will never do that, and that makes all the difference."

"Where did that come from?"

"I don't know. Just some thought from the past. You were just so very strong as a Nobody."

"Hmm." Lexaeus kisses the boy's brow, rocking him slowly from side to side in a comfortable manner. "And you were very bossy as a Nobody."

"How mean of you to say" Zexion mumbles, giving him a weak thump on the chest. He's a little tired, eyes fluttering open and close. Lexaeus rocks him just a little slower, making soothing, wordless noise in his ear, cuddling him against his warm body.

Soon, Zexion is fast asleep and limp in his arms, a life-sized doll in his hold. Carefully, the man shifts the weight and stands up, carrying Zexion slowly back to the cabin. When he gets there, Lex and Maxi are on the garden's swing seat, eating ice cream.

"That was a quick walk" Lex exclaims. Lexaeus makes a shush noise.

"Shh. Zexion fell asleep, so be a little quieter." He carries his slumbering lover into the cabin and to the master bedroom, laying him down on the bed, the boy watching him. "I think he had too much sun today and it made him sleepy."

"Or it could be his medicine" Maxi suggests. He looks down at his guardian with a sigh. "Poor Papa gets so tired so easily."

"Let's just leave him to rest," Lexaeus mumbles, ushering them all out of the room. He closes the door behind them. He looks down at the children and smiles. "And I think it's time for you two to have a bath."

Lexaeus and Maxi jump back. "We don't want a bath."

"But you need one. You're both dusty and smell of seaweed." The man scoops them up easily and carries them off. "Don't argue with me."

They try to but they cannot. Lexaeus always wins.

------

Lexaeus can't help but smile as he looks towards the shore and the sea. It's so peaceful. Just the soft rolling of the foam and water against the rocks made any noise, as well as the sloshing of red wine in his glass. It's just nice to lean against the front door and actually enjoy the view in front.

It's these holidays that give him the biggest sense of freedom. That big sea disappearing over the horizon promised so much. Lexaeus knew that he is a little old to be thinking of impossible goals but the small ones are still in reach. And the boys have a big chance. They have so much promise.

Lexaeus yawns. It's a bit late in the night to be thinking about dreams. It's more of a time to dream in slumber. Closing the door behind him, Lexaeus decides that, after some pottering about the place, he should go to bed.

The whole cabin has a warm, snugly feel, the smell of the salt air and their own, a little more strong natural aromas blending together. It's a small place - even smaller when they went on that holiday with the others back in the day - but the four of them are living quite comfortably in that small space.

He puts some of the clean plates from the drying rack away into the cupboards, fixing up the cushions on the den's sofa. Then he takes a detour to the second bedroom, to check on the children.

He smiles when he sees that Lex must have crawled into Maxi's bed at some point, maybe to play or talk to him, and fell asleep with him. With the blankets all over the place, they are obviously quite content being snuggled up together, what with Lex snoring slightly and Maxi sucking his thumb silently. A now battered Spooky is squeezed between them, getting the most of the warmth from the bodies.

The man decided not to move Lex back into his own bed. Instead, he leaves them be and pulls the blankets properly over the sleeping tykes. Maxi mumbles as the covers settled over them. Lex tangles his fingers into his little brother's shirt, pulling him closer.

"You like sharing beds, don't you?" Lexaeus asks the sleeping lads, knowing that he will not be getting an answer. "It gives you solace and peace." He smiles and leans down, lowing his voice so not to wake them "Having a warm body next to you while you sleep is a nice feeling, right? …I know that feeling." He kisses them both lightly on their cheeks and walks back over to the bed, switching off the light. "Sweet dreams, boys."

He closes the door to ajar, then makes his tired way to the master bedroom. Zexion has made himself quite comfortable on the bed and has spread his body across the duvet, his face buried in the cushiness softness. "And where am I suppose to sleep?" Lexaeus asks, shaking his head. "Really, Zexion. You're so selfish sometimes." He smirks, and tries his best not to wake him as he rolls the boy over. Nevertheless, Zexion's eyes flutter open and he smiles up at the older man.

"Sorry. Was I in the way?"

"You were all over the place" the Hero chuckles. He rummages through the bedside drawer and finds a small, familiar bottle. "You didn't take your medicine."

"Oh." Zexion pours out two little white pills and swallows them with some spit. The antidepressants have become common in the routine now. If one of them forgot, the other will remember. "Sorry about falling asleep like that. I guess I was more tired then I thought."

"It's alright. If you were tired, you were tired." Lexaeus lays down on his side next to him. "I got the boys wash and in bed on time by myself and everything has been sorted out."

"Good, good." Zexion shifts and lays down on his side. He rests his hand against Lexaeus' chest, feeling his strong heartbeat. "This is a great holiday. Thanks for having the idea of coming here, dear." A large hand wraps around his smaller one and he smirks. He leans forward to kiss Lexaeus on the lips, his arms snaking around his neck seductively. "But we are alone now?"

Lexaeus smiles lazily back. "True."

"And the boys are fast asleep, all warm and cosy." The boy runs his fingers through wavy, earthy-coloured tresses and nuzzles his jaw. "They have eaten lots of food and played for hours on end today. They will likely be deep in slumber for the whole night."

"Very true." Lexaeus rests his large hand on a fragile hip and gives it a light squeeze, pulling his darling husband closing to his body. "And the door is closed" he adds, brushing his lips against a soft cheek, "and we _are_ in bed. Maybe we should make the most of it." With a glint in his eyes, Zexion takes this as his cue and presses his mouth against Lexaeus' with no hesitation.

They pull each other into one another's arms and kiss fully, moaning in anticipation. Forever impatient, Zexion lets his hands drift down and un-tucks Lexaeus' shirt, unbuttoning it skilfully but hurriedly. When the flesh is revealed, his hands dart to touch the massive chest, caressing sensitive scars, summoning throaty groans. The boy's loving this. He pulls Lexaeus close pulling him over his body.

He knows that this cabin belonged to Sora, Riku and Kairi, and they probably rent it out of holiday-goers all the time, maybe they used it for themselves sometimes, and having sex here seems a little disrespectful… but Zexion doesn't care a the moment. Because he is in large, quite comfy bed with his gorgeous lover and newly-wed husband on their "honeymoon", in one of the most picturesque places in the universe. Respect can go away for a while. A few hours maybe.

Lexaeus pulls away from the kiss the catch his breath, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. He smiles softly as he finally shrugs off his shirt from his broad shoulders.

"You seem to be having lots of fun nowadays" he says merrily.

Zexion chuckles, eyes still gleaming. "Well, this vacation is half-family holiday and half-honeymoon, right?" He lightly pulls at the older man's shoulders pulling him over him again. He rubs the bullet-and-surgery wound on the left side of his chest. It has healed quite a lot and the pink colour has faded, but it's still tender in hard pressure, so the boy just touches it lightly. Lexaeus shivers at the contact, making the Schemer smile. "In this case, daytime is family holiday, night-time is honeymoon."

Lexaeus chuckles. "Zexion, you little naughty darling." He gives him a long, hard kiss on the lips and runs his fingers over the small body under him, feeling the flat chest, wide shoulders, the warming cheeks and his thumbs just brush over those soft, dark eyelashes.

"You're tickling me" Zexion laughs, taking hold of the large hands and pulling them so they rest on his heaving chest, his heart thumping. "But all in the wrong places."

"Oh? I am?" Lexaeus lets his hands creep underneath Zexion's shirt, all the way up to his chest. "How about this?" He caresses the buds of his nipples, feeling them became erect from his touch. Zexion worms and giggles, arching his back to get more contact. Lexaeus smiles at him. "Is that better?"

"Hmm, ha-ha." Zexion can't even speak properly. He tries to pull his jumper off over his head, large hands still caressing his chest and stomach, but he gets tangled easily from laying on his back, and his arms got stuck about his head, the collar caught under his nose. The men laugh and Lexaeus gives him a kiss on the lips.

"You're a funny, little creature, Ienzo."

Zexion chortles again tries to take the shirt all the way off, but large hands stop him as it halfway over his head. He's tangled and he can't see, the collar acting as a blindfold, the sleeve bonds on his arms. He blinks, a little confused then smiles and chuckles as hot lips centre on his bottom lip again, then travel down to his Adam's apple. Now he understands. Lexaeus is teasing him. He lets him.

The older man's mouth was travelling slowly down his lover's neck, down his chest, taking two detours to lightly kiss the soft buds of his nipples. Almost worshipfully, large hands move along his slim sides and his lover's nose carefully nuzzles his stomach, following the trail of slate hair leading to his crotch.

Thumbs hook around the elastic and tug the trousers down, revealing Zexion's almost erect member. He pulls the pants all the way down and off, throwing them carelessly to the side, for they being no longer important.

For a moment, Lexaeus looks at Zexion, and makes a odd, studious sound. Zexion is not as stiff as he hoped, thanks to those damned antidepressant pills he has to take. The man would have to fix that. The boy, unable to see anything, arches a brow.

"Aeleus, are you still there? Is something wro-- Oh!" A large hand curls around him and starts stroking, trying to coax his beau to full hardness. It feels wonderful. Lexaeus has such big, warm palms and fingers. He practically engulfs him entirely in his hand. "Oh, Aeleus, yes, yes."

Smirking smugly, Lexaeus moves his hand away and lower his head, opening his mouth a little. He starts with just breathing hot, wet air against the length, making it become harder still and making Zexion roll his hips upward, wanting more. Then there was a grumbled chuckle and Lexaeus takes Zexion into his mouth whole.

The boy gasps. He can't see it, but he feel it, the warmth and wetness all around him, the tongue teasing and pleasuring his sensitive glands. He struggles around a little, trying to get rid of the jumper so he can watch, but it's no use. The older man hums on the head, vibrating around the skin and Zexion nearly comes on the spot, moaning loud and shamelessly, toes curling tightly.

Then Lexaeus pulls away completely with a soft _"pop" _sound, and pulls the jumper over his lover's head properly. Zexion is panting, red-facing and pouting, looking a little pissed-off.

"You-- You didn't finish."

Lexaeus chuckles, giving the crown one last kiss. "Sorry for upsetting you," he knells up and undoes his belt, "but I think I have a… _better_ idea."

"Huh?"

The man's eyes dart downwards briefly and Zexion copies, only to smirk at the bulge in his lover's pants that had swelled in such a short amount of time, and he is now understanding. The boy purrs and darts his hand towards the zipper, pulling it down and brushes his fingers passed the trouser material, cupping his lump in his briefs. "You're so warm."

"Only because you're making me like that" Lexaeus mumbles, rolling his hips as Zexion squeezes him softly. The boy leans up to kiss him and he moans, helping with the removable of his pants. He practically purring, a deep, rumbling noise as he nuzzles his lover, behaving like a friendly lion. Zexion nuzzles back, smiling, running his hand down the man's buttocks and thighs.

"You're so handsome" he kisses him again and lets the man pull away from a moment to discard his trousers and underwear. He pulls him back down as soon as possible. "Come here. I'm a little cold."

"Of course. As you wish." Lexaeus kisses him mouth, tongues entwining. He pulls away, realising something. "Ah. Damn. We don't have any lubricant."

"Oh, don't worry about that." Smile cunning, Zexion takes hold of a big hand and pulls it up to his mouth, making the fingertips brush against his lips. "We can always improvise."

"Im… provise" Lexaeus blinks then smiles, looking at Zexion through his eyelashes. "Yes, we are pretty good at improvising, aren't we, Ienzo?"

"Ha, ha. Yeah." Zexion parts his lips and lets two digits slip inside, wrapping his tongue around them, licking them in long, wet sweeps. Lexaeus shivers, pressing his hips against the set below him, rubbing slightly. Zexion has such a talented mouth, in speak and… other things, and it feels lovely when he sucks softly and hums a tune, the sound vibrating around the fingers, making them tingle. It's so tempting to just pull his fingers away, pull Zexion up and force his head down. The mental image is delicious enough to tempt him, but he resists.

When his fingers were slick enough, he pulled his hand away and started to kiss Zexion again, feathering his hand up the inside of his thigh. The boy underneath him starts slurring orders and pleas at him, tugging at his hair and racking his nails lighting down his chest. "Aeleus, stop messing around. To _do it _already. _Please_."

"Relax." Lexaeus kisses the corner of his mouth and his hand creeps a little higher. "We have all night for this."

Zexion's eyes light up at that. "Is that a promise?"

Lexaeus chuckles. "If that is what you wish, Ienzo." Then he presses his fingers forward into the beautiful, pale body, making Zexion moan loudly. Lexaeus makes hushing noises, rubbing his free hand against a rocking hip. "Shh, shh, shh. The boy are sleeping right behind that thin wall. You don't want to wake them, do you?"

"You're - Ah! - so mean sometimes," Zexion mewls, smirking as the fingers curl inside him, sending waves of pleasure through him. He tugs at wavy hair, grip tight. "Come on, Aeleus. You're just teasing me now. Stop messing around, please!"

"I'm teasing you?" Lexaeus gives him another kiss, pulling his hand back. "Alright then." He lays down at him back and cajoles with his hands to make Zexion to sit across his pelvis. "But like this, so I can see your lovely body."

Zexion chuckles low again, flattered. he places his hands on the man's broad shoulders, knells up on his knees, and plants a kiss on his lover's cheek in response. Bracing himself, with Lexaeus holding him carefully by his defined hips, he slowly sinks down, moaning in pleasure with the effort of it. His muscles tighten almost instantly, and Lexaeus groans, rubbing circles against his thighs. "Relax," he purrs, eyes only half-open but always on the writhing Zexion above him. "Don't get so worked-up."

"O-Okay, I'll-- Ah." Zexion gets a little comfortable and rocking his pelvis until he is stretched and full. The feeling of Lexaeus inside him, warm and aroused, is wonderful. He smiles, closing his eyes. "Oh, yes. Aeleus."

"Does it hurt? Lexaeus asks, stroking his cheek, a bit concerned.

Zexion chuckles and shakes his head. "How long have I been doing this with you? And you still ask if it hurts? No. It feels incredible." He rolls his hips a little more, making Lexaeus grumble a moan, feeling the noise vibrate through him like a earthquake. "Please. As slow as possible. I want to draw this out as much as we can."

"Yes," Lexaeus thrusts up into him, only slightly, being gentle. "Ienzo." Zexion whimpers but smiles too, rocking back in response, hands slowly curling into fists against the muscular chest.

They meet each other for every teasing trust, completely absorbed in their slight actions and powerful sensations. Lexaeus groans shamelessly, his hands gripping firmly onto pale thighs, arching his back to get deep, closer. It was wonderful, knowing that he was making Zexion tremble and wail weakly, biting down on his bottom lip to cutting point so he didn't make too much of a noise, keeping the peace.

Inner muscles tightening around him, stimulation him, Lexaeus reaches up to lightly brush his caressing fingers against his lover's weeping cock and that makes the boy screech, even laugh with ecstasy. He was like a teenager again, no longer tired and worried but happy and enjoying himself. The man smiles and laughs too, mixed with moans and pants.

It lasts for a very long time, their orgasms building inch by slow inch. Nails bite into flesh, muscles tense, sheen sweat on their brows, toes and fingers curling tightly. It's almost unbearable but it's fantastic, their rhythm and movements becoming s little faster and just a bit more frantic.

Then finally, with a loud, satisfied, drawn-out, grumbled groan, the boy's true name rolling naturally from his lips, Lexaeus arches his hips up one more time and released his seed within Zexion, his hands gripping to bruising point on his hips, seeing nothing but white and his gorgeous lover in his mind's eye.

Moments later, and he opened his eye just a touch, to see Zexion reach his peak. His panting moans get finer and higher until he practically howled the name Aeleus, before becoming completely rigid and still, back arched, head thrown back, his warmth spilling into the giant's hand around him.

They are motionless for some time, the only sound being grunts of much-needed air. Their blurry-vision eyes closed so they can focus on breathing, bodies radiating with the heat and afterglow. Slowly, Zexion slumps forward with a tired moan, spreading himself across the strapping being under him. Lexaeus mumbles at the contact, wrapping his arms around the boy and plants a kiss into the now slightly-damp slate hair.

"…I-I want to do that again" the Schemer mumbles, kissing the base of the Hero's neck. He feathers his mouth over his skin, making the man moan wearily. "Please, let's do that again, darling."

"Yeah… Over and over."

Carefully, Lexaeus rolls them over and settles Zexion on his back, kissing him fully on the lips, despite being so breathless. He was becoming aroused again, slowly but surely. "I love you, Ienzo."

"I… love you too… Aeleus." The boy own just manages to gasp back in response, his head still drowsy and throat raspy from his yelling. He too is becoming aroused again, wrapping his arms around the man's torso, rubbing his back soothingly. Lexaeus shivers at the touch, licking his smiling lips.

It's a privilege to make love to such a beautiful creature. Zexion's so pale and smooth, almost perfect, even with his little mares; the freckles, the general knocks and bruises from everyday tasks, sometimes rarely-seen, faint battle scars from the days of Nobodies. Utterly magnificent.

He curls his hand around Zexion's wilting member and strokes, coaxing it to life again. The boy himself is writhing and whining, kissing Lexaeus all over, purring happily.

They are nowhere near ready to stop. They need their fill.

------

Time pasts - until about three o'clock - and when they have finally had their pleasure, the men collapses against the messed-up sheets, skin sweaty and sticky, nerves shaking madly, every inch of their muscles tingling with heat and ecstasy. Zexion is seeing stars blinking in and out his whitened vision.

"Oh… wow." He can't think of anything intelligent to say, with all blood still southwards and not in his mind to help think up actually words. He licks his dry lips, closing his eyes. "That was… That was…"

"Good?" Lexaeus offers, equally as slated with a smug smile on his mouth.

"…_Amazing_" Zexion grins. "That was utterly amazing." He manages to roll over and snuggle up to his husband's side, happy as a pampered kitten. "_You_ are amazing." Lexaeus' smile grows even smugger and he pulls his lover against him.

"You're pretty brilliant yourself," he purrs, "but I'm afraid you are going to be sore tomorrow."

"I don't care" the boys sighs. He's too busy feeling the lovely warmth radiating off his lover's body. "It was worth it. You're worth it." With a pleased chuckle, Lexaeus switches off the lamp and rests the tips of his fingers against the spot between Zexion's shoulder blades and starts to rub slowly, giving him a small massage. The boy squirms and moans under the touch, snuggling up closer.

He pulls the duvet from off the floor and draws it around them, the coolness of the material providing a soothing contrast against their hot flesh. A pair of strong arms wrap themselves around the boy's skinny waist, and the huge hands rest against his back… then one of the fingers starts to move around a little, travelling around his back with just a little bit of pressure. Lexaeus is writing him a message: one straight line, one angled line and three lines meeting together at their ends.

I. L. Y.

How childishly sweet. With a little laugh, Zexion points his finger and rests it against his husband's stomach, writing a message in return: one line, one angled line, three meeting lines and a extra line, with another line as its hat.

I. L. Y. T.

They share one last goodnight kiss and finally settle down for the night, their bodies warming up the blankets quite nicely.

They sleep peacefully all the way through the night.

------

"Come on, slowpokes!"

"We are nearly at the top! Come on!"

"We are not as agile as you two mountain goats."

"Yeah. Have _some_ pity on us."

Zexion stops for the seventh time and sits down on a nearby boulder, trying to get his breath back. He looks upward, and Lex and Maxi are still heading towards the summit of the hill with little strain. It's not too long until they are over the top and out of sight. "Oh, how I _envy_ them."

Just as tired, Lexaeus reaches his side and pulls him back onto his aching feet. He wasn't going to let his husband have another break _that_ easily.

"We are almost there, Zexion. Don't give up now."

"I'm not giving up. I'm just resting… Why are walking up this miniature mountain so early in the damn morning?"

"Because we all wanted to see the sunrise" Lexaeus answers, all morning-person cheerfulness. "Kairi said that it is the best spot to see it."

"Well, I'm starting to doubt her a little." With a disgruntled grunt, he attempts to make his way up the rest of the hill. "I think my real age is getting to me," he mumbles to his lover. "I may look like I'm in my twenties but I know that I am in my forties. I know I'm actually middle-aged."

"So am I" Lexaeus tells him, "and I am older then you. I'm in my fifties, the prime of my life… and I don't mind." He takes hold of Zexion's hand. "I don't mind because you make me feel young again." The younger man smiles up at him and gives his large hand a squeeze back.

"That is an awfully tired-out line" he laughs. "Really. I would have expected better from you, Lexaeus."

"It's too early in the morning to think of original lines" the man smirks back. "Give me some credit, sweetheart… Come on, it's just a little bit more."

They track up the last of the hill, which Zexion still grumbling about it was longer then a hour-long walk. Luckily for Lexaeus, he shuts up as soon as he sees the sight before him. The sunrise is burning the sky, coating everything in a wash of orange, the sea glittering under its glow. It's breathtaking.

The children were a little too busy to look at the scenery. They had climbed up one of the trees and were sharing one of the weird, star-shaped fruits it bares between them. Judging from their expressions, it tastes pretty good.

"What are these funny-looking fruits?" Maxi asks, pointing up to a bunch of them above their heads. The men pull themselves away from the sunrise long enough to see what they are talking about. They walk over and Lexaeus smiles at them.

"Those, my dear boys," he says, "are paopu fruits. They only grow here on the Islands… and you know, they have a special legend linked with them."

"Oh, really?" Lex asks around his mouthful. "What is it?"

"They say if two people share one, their lives will be entwined and they will stay side-by-side, together forever. So now you two have had one between you, it may work for you."

"Really?" With a smile, Lex picks another papou off the bough and throws it to his guardian. "You have one too." Lexaeus catches it and gives it to Zexion. The Schemer smiles and walks on over to a fallen trunk, sitting down comfortably.

"Now I know why Kairi said we should come up here." He manages to snap one of the points of the fruit and holds it in his hand. "Want to share one? I know it's just a legend, but it might be nice."

"Sure. Why not? It can't hurt to try." Lexaeus sits down next to him and tries to take the piece away from his palm, but Zexion doesn't let him. Instead, he holds it between his lips, smirking. Lexaeus laughs and leans down to kiss him, taking a bite of the yellow fruit. He chews, tasting the juice. "Tangy" he comments, "but sweet."

"Are you talking about the paopu fruit?" Zexion teases. Smiling, they share the rest of the fruit between themselves. The rind is quite tough and smooth, and the whole thing, even between the two of them, is quite filling but they manage to finish the thing. Then the boys clamber out of the tree with another one.

"Does it work four-ways?" Maxi asks. "If we all share one, will the legend still work?"

"I'm sure it can" Lexaeus tells him. "Magic can do anything."

"Surely not _everything_, Lexaeus" the little boy sighs, not believing him entirely as he sits down on Zexion's lap.

"You're magical, aren't you?" Zexion asks his son, wrapping his arms around him. "That's a big something."

"But that's _your _magic" Lex points out, settling down on his own dad's lap. He takes his share of the paopu "It was just imprinted onto us."

"It's still magic, Lex. Stop ruining it with your smug cleverness."

They share the paopu between them quietly, taking in the sunrise in silent awe. Even with the fruit eaten, the children stayed curled up on the men's laps and arms, warm and snug. Tiredly, Lexaeus rests his chin on Lex's crown with a sigh.

"It's been a crazy year and a bit for us, hasn't it?"

"Yes," Zexion nods. "It's been tiring and we have had a few scares but… it all turned out alright in the end." He gives Maxi a little kiss on his shoulder, coaxing a smile. " Even after everything, I wouldn't change a thing… I'm grateful for having you three."

"Why?" Maxi asks, curious.

"…Because I forgot what a real family is like" the man mumbles, brushing his fingers through the little boy's hair, caressing his head. He has a thoughtful, dreamer's expression on his face. Lexaeus sighs, nuzzling Lex's curly mane.

"We never told you boys, have we?" he says. The children blink up at him. What didn't they tell them? Zexion looks up at his husband and nods his head slowly: _Tell them_. Lexaeus gives him a little nod back, and gives his shoulder a squeeze. "Ienzo's parents died when he was very young" he explains, "and he was adopted by Ansem the Wise."

Lex and Maxi's pretty blue eyes widen. They shift around to look at Zexion. The man is smiling, but it's a weak one and there is a sad edge to it. It's very quiet, very silent for a long time. Lex manages to force his voice out of his mouth again.

"…H-He was a orphan? You're a orphan? We didn't know."

"Oh, poor Papa." Maxi wraps his arms around Zexion's neck and cuddles him, cheek-to-cheek close. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Zexion chuckles, closing his eyes and hugging him back. "It's alright. I may have been orphaned, but I have my own two young children to look after now, hmm?" He opens his uncovered eye and smirks at Lexaeus. "And one very big kid."

Lexaeus rolls his eyes playfully at that, then a hand curls tight in his shirt. He looks down to Lex's face.

"What happened to Aeleus' family?" the boy asks, voice soft. The man shrugs, rubbing the lad's back soothingly.

"Mostly likely, lost in the Darkness" he says in his grumbling voice. "That's what happened to many people who lived in Radiant Gardens when the Heartless took over… It's not quite the same as being orphaned."

"…I wouldn't like to be orphaned" Lex mumbles, frowning.

"I wouldn't want that either" Maxi whimpers.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that" Lexaeus tells them, "because you're not going to be orphans. You're very lucky, because you have us, and we are not going anyway. We promise."

The words put the boys at ease and they smile, relaxing again. Closing his eyes, Zexion rests his head against Lexaeus' broad shoulder.

_You would never leave me, would you sweetie?_

Lexaeus chuckles and slips his arm around his slim waist, pulling him closer.

_Of course not, darling. You will never get rid of me. I'll be with you forever._

_Forever and ever? _Zexion chuckles. _I like the sound of that._

As the round sun finally reveals its whole glorious self from behind the sea's horizon, the little family think about their tiny lives together, the long uncertain future they have laid out in front of them, and they all come to a shared, unspoken agreement.

The next few years will be tough but, someway, somehow, they will get through it all together…


	28. Big Children, Heartache

_Wow. I haven't updated in about a month… Sorry! Seriously, college has been trying. I know I use this excuse time and again but I've had coursework deadlines in English Lit and Language and Fine Art is a bitchy mistress! *Sigh*, life's evil ((_- But I've got through the "English coursework hump", so we will see how things go._

_Hope you are all having a good Easter Holiday/Spring Break. I'm going to Scotland for the first week so I hope the weather will be fine. And I've got FFXIII! My fave is totaly Hope, the little moody brat. ^-^ Whose your fave?_

_Enjoy the first part of the "teenage years"._

* * *

**Just One More Chance.**

**Chapter XXVIII.**

"_Little children, headache; _**Big Children, Heartache**." - Italian Proverb

---

Three years have past.

Words - sweet and bitter - have been spoken.

Kisses - with lips and fists - have been exchanged.

People have changed and grown into better or worse people then they once were. Dreams have been lived and broken. Bonds have grown stronger, or weaker, or even snapped completely.

Time has flyed by without our heros really knowing. One minute they are young and carefree, in the prime of life and the universe is theirs for the taken. The next, in one blink, the events and days they have lived are just memories and faded pictures, and youth is forever slipping from their grasp…

------

Lexaeus doesn't normally stare hard into the bathroom mirror in the morning, not being a man of vanity, but recently he has noticed a few lines forming in the corners of his brilliant eyes. Just some small wrinkles but it has made him curious. As a Nobody, his appearance was safe from the weathering of aging but now mortal, he is just like everyone else - getting older and aging.

He runs a hand through his hair, sighing. Maybe he is going to turn grey soon too.

No. Maybe in a few years. A couple, maybe several. He is not _that _old. Yet.

As he thinks this, a blurred force in the shape of a pale-skinned, slate-haired thirteen-year-old comes crushing into the bathroom and elbows Lexaeus out of the way of the cabinet, swinging it open without a care and stands on his tiptoes to reach the top shelf. There was a time that he had to be on his tiptoes just to reach the bottom shelf.

Lexaeus furrow his brow. "Maximus!"

"Yeah?" Maxi looks up at him, and it's almost funny and really scary how much he looks like Zexion and Ienzo now, particularly with that questioning expression on his face. He has grown quite a lot, lost some pounds of puppy fat from his cheeks and frame, and his voice has deepened by a few decibels.

Lexaeus shakes the thoughts from his head and returns to being slightly annoyed.

"I was using the sink before you just stormed in here" the man grumbled.

Maxi blinked, then smiled. "Soz, Lexaeus."

Lexaeus scoffs in his mind. _Soz? __That's not even half an apologue. _

The lad finds a bottle of body spray.

"I just wanted my spray" the boy smiles, waving it in his hand. "Training today. Might get all sweaty. I'll get out of your hair now." As he leaves the room, Lexaeus notices that the boy is just in his boxer shorts.

"Maxi! For goodness sake, put some clothes on."

"We're all guys in this place. What's the problem?" And with that, the boy disappears into the hallway again. Lexaeus sighs, rolling his eyes.

What happened to that naïve, little child who wouldn't say boo to a goose and would hide behind his guardians whenever a friendly stranger would talk to him? Over the last couple of years, the boy went to hide; now they have a young teenaged lad who will dare to walk passed the window half-nude. (Good thing they live on the top floor.)

As Lexaeus leaves the bathroom, another teenager comes running into him, this time sixteen years old, much taller and he crushes head first into his chest with a "oof." He head-butts the poor man's gunshot wound and it stings like hell.

Lex has a very hard head.

"Sorry, Dad" Lex says, meaning it. He reaches out to touch where Lexaeus' hand is on his chest. "Did I hit your--"

"Yes! You did! Again!" the man barks. The boy retreats his hand and Lexaeus groans with the ache, trying to rub it away. "Why is everyone running around like headless chickens today? You have to watch where you are going, Lex." He reaches forward and pushes the large clump of brunet tresses out of the boy's sapphire eyes. "You can't see pass your own hair at times."

"I'm not getting a haircut" Lex protects, furrowing his brow for a moment. "I like my hair like this… Are you done in the bathroom?"

"Yes. You can have it." The man steps to the side, presenting the bathroom door to his son with a flourished hand movement. "It's all yours."

"Thanks!" The door closes with a thump behind him, and Lexaeus holds his head in his hands, the sound ten times louder to his ears. He needs coffee, _right now_. The rich aroma of the precious dark-brown drink leads his tired self into the kitchen.

The boys have already gotten to most of the pancakes and toast that was laid out on the table this morning, but they have left a little bit for their fathers to salvage. Zexion is sat in his chair at the table, quietly munching his toast and jam. He smiles up at his husband as the older man enters the room.

"Morning, Lexaeus."

"Good morning." Resting his hands on Zexion's shoulders, Lexaeus leans down and kisses his cheek. He stifles a groan, a dull pain forming in his chest.

The Schemer blinks up at him. "What's wrong, dear?"

"It's nothing." Lexaeus stands up properly again, rubbing his chest to massage away his discomfort. "Lex ran into me again and hit my wound."

"Again? We need to do something about that boy." In a fussy manner, Zexion makes Lexaeus sit down, before going off across the room to pour them both some coffee. "He rushes about the place, not paying any bit of attention to his surroundings."

"It's his hair" Lexaeus sighs. He pulls a empty plate close and helps himself to the remaining cold pancakes. "It gets into his eyes and blocks his view. That's why he is always falling over his own feet… Maybe we can--"

"We are _not_ shaving his head in the middle of the night" Zexion laughs. He places the man's green mug down onto the tabletop, and kisses his cheek. "If we do that, Lex would hate us forever, and it would be such a shame to chop off all those lovely, soft curls of his. It's like baby's hair."

"Babies don't have stubble on their chin every morning" Lexaeus mumbles. He rubs his chest again. "It still hurts. The boy's got a rock for a head."

"Be grateful he only reaches your chest." The Schemer drapes his arm around his lover's shoulders and gives him a slight squeeze. "He's about my height now, so every time he bashes into me, our heads collide. I have a splitting headache for ages afterwards."

Lexaeus chuckles and pulls Zexion into his arms. He reaches up and brushes slate hair out of his darling's pretty blue eyes, stroking his cheek. Dark shadows are under his eyelids.

"You look tired" Lexaeus says softly. "Are you getting enough sleep?"

"I'm fine, Lexaeus." The younger man runs his fingers through his own hair, stifling a sigh. "I guess I look a little life-beaten, hmm? …Do I look bad?"

"Of course not." A large hand cups a flushed cheek, gently pulling the slender face closer to the one baring chiselled features, closing the space between noses. "What about me? Do I look tired and ugly?"

"Ugly? No, no, no." Zexion nuzzles Lexaeus' face cattishly. "I'm very fond of your world-worn, rugged, robust looks. I think it's quite handsome," he brushes his lips against the man's, "and it's very sexy."

"Sexy?" Lexaeus' irises brighten up with his smirk, resting his palms on fragile hips. "Such sinful talk for the breakfast table, Zexion. You're being ever so naughty."

"You like it" Zexion purrs. He closes his eyes and pouts his lips, Lexaeus leaning up to close the gap.

"Pa!"

They pull away, a little disappointed. Zexion sighs, stepping away from Lexaeus to brush himself down.

"In the kitchen, Maxi" he calls out. The boy comes padding in moments later, still shirtless but at least he's been bothered to put on a pair of stonewash jeans. Even if they are hanging off his hips ever so loosely.

"Pa, have you washed my new shirt? You know, the yellow and black one with my number on it?"

"Yes, yes. It's ironed and waited for you." Zexion pulls it out of the pile and presents it to him, with its stripy sleeves and a number six stitched onto the left side of the chest. "Here it is, all soft and clean for you, smelling of artificial lemon."

"Thanks." Maxi decides to put it on straight away, stretching his skinny, lithe body to get it over his head. His jeans slip even father down his hips and bum, showing off the top part of his light blue briefs.

Zexion rolls his eyes. "For Gods sake, Maxi. How can you walk around like that?"

"Wha-- Hey! Get off!" Maxi worms and writhes, trying to get away from his guardian the best he can as Zexion pulls his trousers back all the way up to his slim waist.

"No one wants to see your undies or your backside hanging out over the top of your pants," Zexion says like a fussy mother. "If your jeans are baggy, put a belt on. That's what they were made for."

"It's not my fault!" The boy finally manages to escape the man's clutches and furrows his brow at him in a moody way. "I've lost weight. That's why my clothes don't fit anymore. I'm losing fat and gaining some muscle mass." He storms out of the room promptly. "And I have been told I have a very nice bum, for your information."

"Like I asked" Zexion laughs after him. He rolls his eyes and dumps himself back down on his chair with a huff. "Gods alive, why do teenagers think it's alright to walk about with their boxers out?"

"Because" Lexaeus explains, "it is considered, as the kids would say, _"hip"_."

Zexion smirks. "Kids don't say "hip" nowadays, Lexaeus. They say words like "cool" and "boss" and "bitchin'". Although it doesn't accuse them for looking like scruffs, and it's not just the boys. I hate it when girls have their thongs showing off at the top of their shirts. It's disgusting!"

"Our girls don't do that, do they?"

"No. They have more class then that." Kicking off his slippers, Zexion props his feet up onto Lexaeus' lap, slouching slightly with a very lazy air about him. "We both have the day-off today, right? I don't have to go to the bank. You don't have to go to the book store."

"We still have to do the grocery shopping today" Lexaeus reminds him, absently tickling toes under their clean socks.

"We can do that this afternoon" Zexion shrugs, "before the boys come home." He looks up at the kitchen clock above the cooker, telling him it's half-past eight. "If they ever do come home, because if they are late for lessons, Vexen and Leon may keep them behind again."

"What time did they wake up at, dare I ask?" Lexaeus drawls.

"I managed to drag both of them out of bed at about half-past seven." The Schemer takes a sip of his coffee. "But then Lex remember he had some homework to finish and Maxi was playing on his laptop for ages. I gave up on them. On their heads be it."

"Bag, bag, bag, bag, bag, bag."

Now Lex comes jogging in on the balls of his feet, clothes thrown on, his toothbrush clamped between his teeth and lips. He looks about the place, more jumpy then a rabbit in predator land. Hopelessly, he looks over to his parents with a defeated look. "Where's my messenger bag?"

Lexaeus rolls his eyes. "It's where you last put it."

"But I can't remember where I put it last night." That's one thing about Lex: he's a intelligent, strong young man, but once he sleeps, he forgets all the little things from the day before. With a unimpressed _"tsk" _sound, Lexaeus gets up and walks over to the door to close it. A certain green bag is hanging from the coat hook.

"You put it up here last night when you got home. Remember?"

"Oh." Lex smiles, taking his bag down. "Thank you."

"Hmm." Lexaeus cocks an eyebrow and points at the flake of tissue paper on the boy's chin. "What happened there?"

"Oh." Lex smirks and lightly rests his hand over his jaw. "I cut myself shaving again. I haven't gotten the hand of it yet."

"I'll teach you if you want" Lexaeus offers in a quiet mumble, not really expecting an answer. Before Lex can open his mouth in response, the door flies open with a mighty _bang! _against the wall.

"Where are my hair-straighteners?" Maxi barks, his question aimed at Lex more then anyone else. The older boy furrows his brow at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that? I don't straighten mine." He runs his fingers through his curly mop for emphasis. "I'm not that vain to sit and iron my hair for ages. You must have lost them."

"I don't _lose_ things" the illusionist scoffs. "That's your department." He tugs at his messy hair in frustration. "I'm not going out like this. I look a fucking mess."

"Mind your language, Maximus!" Zexion doesn't even bother getting up. He stays in his chair, finishing his toast. "Just brush your hair through. You have no time to straighten your hair anyway. You're going to be late."

"Do we have to go to lessons today?" Maxi huffs moodily. "It's Friday. Can't we just stay home?"

"I thought you liked classes?" Lexaeus says, a little confused.

"Oh, I do." The boy pushes some hair out of his pretty face. "It's just that I'm intelligent thought already."

"What happened to becoming a science researcher for the castle lab team?" Zexion rolls his eyes. "You are nowhere _near_ intelligent for that yet."

"Uncle Vexen will still hire me" Maxi says contently, nose in the air. "I'm practically his nephew. We're family. You always hire family."

"Not _always_." Lexaeus flattens the boy's hair down of him. "You don't need to do your hair. You look positively lovely, Maxi."

"Lexaeus, _don't!_" the boy whines, batting the hand away. "You're making it _worse_. Don't _do_ that."

"Okay, okay." The man pulls his hand away, trying his best not to look hurt. "I was only trying to help."

"I need to brush my teeth." Maxi leaves the room promptly, heading for the bathroom. "Wait for me, Lex."

"We're going to be late. Hurry up." Lex follows him, really needing to spit and finish brushing his own teeth. Lexaeus rolls his eyes and sighs, suddenly exhausted. He looks over to Zexion with a slightly sad expression.

"Why didn't Maxi want me to touch his hair?" he asks. Zexion chuckles and walks over to his husband, wrapping his arms around his thick waist.

"Because, my dear" the younger man says with an amused air, "Maxi is a vain teenager and doesn't want to chance getting his beautiful, good-looks ruined."

"I wasn't trying to mess up his hair," Lexaeus says softly. "I was only trying to help."

"I know but Maxi's just being difficult and awkward." The Schemer gives him a kiss on the cheek, nuzzling his strong jaw kittenishly. Lexaeus thinks it feels pretty nice, and he smiles and pulls Zexion into his arms again. "I wouldn't worry about it" the smaller mumbles, "he's just in one of his moods because he can't find his hair-straighteners."

"Hmm. I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right" Zexion scoffs. "When am I ever wrong? Don't insult my intelligence!"

"I know better to do that." With a smirk, Lexaeus presses his lips against a sensitive spot on Zexion's slender, pale neck under his jaw and presses teasing kisses against his skin. The young man starts to giggle childishly and pushes him away.

"Not now, you sex addict." He squirms out of his arms, blushing and smiling. "I have laundry to see to. You go and get dressed or something."

"You just want me out of the way" Lex mumbles, pretending to be sucking. Laughing, Zexion gives his a playful slam on his forearm, pushing him out of the kitchen doorway.

"Go on. Be good for once."

A little happier, Lexaeus walks off to the master bedroom, having to walk by the slightly ajar bathroom door, hearing Lex and Maxi inside.

"Stop taking over the sink, Lex!"

"What the hell do you mean? You're taking up all the space _and _the mirror!"

"I need the mirror to sort my hair out, and that body-spray of yours _stinks!_"

"And your girly, perfume spray is any better? It's like all… flowery. You're such a pussy, Maxi."

"And you're a dick!"

"Stop swearing at each other!" Lexaeus bellows, trying to sound as angry as possible in his tired, early morning state. Gees, even in the morning the boys can find something to fight over. Even if it is the sink and how they smell, they still pick fights. With a sigh, the man starts to pull clothes out of the drawer. The boys start nattering again.

"Come on, we're going to be late. Leon is going to give me a hiding if I'm late again."

"I need to get my revision books. And my glasses. I can't read without them. Hold on a second."

"Hurry up, geek."

"I'm not a geek! If I'm a geek, you're a bonehead."

"Alright. Whatever. Got everything?"

"Yep. I think… Yep, I defiantly do."

"Let's get going then."

Lexaeus pauses for a moment, then when nothing happened he sighs again and walks towards the door.

"Aren't you going to say good--"

The front door closed with a _bang_ before the man even saw them leave. Wincing at the loud noise, Lexaeus frowns, feeling a little forlorn. Maybe even a little heartbroken too. The boys left without saying goodbye again. They are doing that far too often. He raised them with more manners then that. With a sigh, he returns to the bedroom and sits down on bed, doubled over with his arms folded over his lap.

"Don't mind me. I'm just coming in with laundry" Zexion calls out, sounding a little more cheerful then his lover. He comes in with the wicker basket in his hands, bumping the door open with his backside. "I've got clean boxers in here for you too. I noticed you took the last pair out of the drawer yester--" He pauses, blinking at his depressed-looking husband. He tilts his head to the side. "Are you okay, love?"

"…They left without saying goodbye again" Lexaeus mumbles. Zexion frowns a little and placing the clothes basket down on the dressing table, and starts to sort out the sock, rolling them into tight balls.

"I'm sure they didn't do it deliberately to be mean, Lexaeus. They were in a rush to get out of the door. It must have slipped their minds."

"What about the other times were they calmly walked out with no need to rush?" the man sigh, lowering his head. "They had time to say a simple "bye" over their shoulders then, Zexion."

"Don't take it so personally." The younger gives him a little smile. "They are good boys, but they can be extremely forgetful when it comes to their manners. That's what teenagers are like."

"I guess." The Hero sighs and his lover realises that he hasn't really cheered him up. He looks towards the clothes basket and smiles weakly.

"Do you know who I found this morning?"

"Hm?" Lexaeus looks up and watches Zexion as he rummages through the clothes and pulls out a raggedy, beaten up soft toy made from black material, scruffy from travelling everywhere in stubby fingers and a little floppy from tight loving hugs. He brings to over to the bed and the elder recognises it straight away. "Oh," Lexaeus says, a little surprised. "Hello, Spooky." He takes the faded Heartless from Zexion's hands and hold it up in front of his face. "I haven't seen you in ages."

"I found the poor thing stuffed on the top shelf of Maxi's wardrobe" Zexion sighs, sitting down next to this lover, "squished between some old board games and a bin bag of clothes." He takes the toy back and sighs. "I guess Maxi doesn't need it anymore, hmm? He can sleep peacefully by himself."

"What are you going to do with it?"

"Well, I don't think it's very fair to keep the thing on a dusty shelf. I gave it a gentle clean and I'll keep it safe in here. That boy has obviously outgrown Spooky."

"…Maxi's thirteen" Lexaeus shrugs, looking down at the floor. "It's not cool to have cuddly toys at that age… Just like it's not cool to be around your parents all the time…"

"Oh, Lexaeus…" Zexion sees something in his partner's eyes - sadness, loneliness, remorse - and he frowns, a large, growing urge to just through his arms around the man. He reframes from jumping him, and instead reaches up to stroke and touch his cheek in a comforting manner. The man tilts his head towards the fingers, to face the boy. Zexion smiles. "You silly, old man. You know they still love you. This is just what happens; children become more independent and mature… We all knew this was going to happen."

Lexaeus slowly nods his head. "I know." He takes hold of the boy's hand, stroking the precious metal bands on his slim fingers. "…Do you think we did a good job at playing parents and families?"

"We tried our best" Zexion shrugs, "and we are not finished yet. Even long after Lex and Maxi move out, you're still Dad and I'm still Pa." He slips himself onto the man's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck calmly. "And you know that I still need you to care for me," he smiles, "and to brush away my tears and to tuck me in at night. I'm hopeless without you."

"You're not hopeless" Lexaeus chuckles. He kisses Zexion's forehead. "I've just spoiled you over the years."

"I guess you have" the boy shrugs. He stands up and strokes the man's cheek. "How about we salvage what is left of breakfast between us and have it in bed?"

"That sounds great" Lexaeus mumbles, and he stands, following his smiling husband down the hall to the kitchen. They leave Spooky to enjoy the comfort of the bed pillows by himself for the moment.

------

She didn't even touch him but Xenia sends Lex flying.

Literally.

Just one gush of wind and the earth-boy throw across the brawling field, the world spinning violently around him. He only just manages to land on his feet, gasping. She knocked all the air out of his lungs, the cow! He manages to grunt a laugh. Xenia never holds back on the punches. That's why it's great training with her.

At the sound of the battle cry from above, Lex is back in the game, jumping back before the wind mage jumps him. She lands on the ground hard perfectly, her grin feral, her busty chest heaving with a breathes, and her violet eyes shining with adrenaline and fighter's lust through her fringe of long, thick black hair.

She tries to strike him again, a fist across his handsome face but he guards, grabbing her wrist, twisting her arm around her back until it burns and she snarls loudly, falling to her knees. Feeling victorious, Lex forgets about her another arm and she elbows him in the ribs. Lex staggers back, freeing her.

Big mistake.

Relentless, Xenia kicks him square in the gut with her heel, quickly following with another elbow, a smash of heads together, then a punch towards the ground. Shit; he isn't going to win this if this keeps up. With the smell of copper forming in his nostrils, Lex turns the tables on her, tackling to the ground with a yelp. Flat on her back, before Xenia could even get up, a foot pins her down by the stomach and sometime metallic appears an inch from her face. Her violet irises become boss-eyed as she tries to see one of the razor-sharp edges of Lex's labrys in front of her. The earth mage grins. He has her right where he wants her.

"Minus ten points, Lex."

"What!" The boy spins around sharply, the black-and-red double-headed axe evaporating from his grasp. "You can't be serious, Leon!"

"I _am_ serious" Leon says factually from the sidelines, Xenos and Roxanne sat on the grass nearby. "I said that this was a non-weapon, non-magic practice run. You summoned your labrys. That results in a ten-point reduction and a trip to the sin bin."

"But I didn't even _touch her _with it-- Ah!" He falls to the ground, flat onto his face as Xenia locks her legs around his shins and trips him. A dusting of dirt covers his face; he can even taste it in his saliva, mixed with some droplets of blood.

"You heard the man, you bloody cheat" the girl snaps. "You could have really hurt me."

"And that will be ten points off your score for attacking a unready opponent, Xenia" Leon sighs.

"Oh, shut up!" Xenia's eyes widen with shock. "You're fucking joking, right? That can't count. I was just getting payback-- Hey!"

"Shut it, Xenia." Lex throws a dry clump of dirt at her, the brown stuff exploding all over her. "Whining is not very flattering for you."

"Just admit that both of you suck" Roxanne sighs, "and let me and the space monkey have a fight. You two take over the field all the time."

"It _is _pretty selfish of ya" Xenos sighs with a smirk. The two grapplers get up from the ground, giving each other a few childish shoves. They are sore losers, both of them. Leon lets the most faintest of smiles appear on his lips as he approaches them, adjusting the Gunblade holster around his waist.

"You two heavyweights are too competitive with each other" he sighs. "I know this is practice but you are going to break each other's faces in if you are not careful. That is why I don't let you practise with the other guards-in-training" He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a little vial. He tosses it to Lex, so catches it on impulse. "Take a break and share this potion between you. We don't want you to go home battered and bruised."

"Sorry, Leon." Lex brushes his hand through his dusty hair, trying to steady his heavy breathing. "We get carried away sometimes."

"It nice to see you have a enthusiastic spirit from you," calmly, Leon rests a hand on the boy's broad shoulder, "but if you still want to be a captain of the guardsmen someday, you need to get more focus, and stop playing about see much."

"Yes, sir" Lex says with a nod of his head.

"Very good." Leon turns to the ninja and gunner behind him. "Now, how about the three of us engage in a weapons battle while Lex and Xenia are binned?"

"That's more like it!" In a electrical flash, Roxanne is armed with shrunken stars between her long, nimble fingers. "I've been inching for a fight all morning."

"Yeah, about time, man." Xenos raises a hand, a pistol in his grip. "We'll try to go easy on you."

"Alright," Leon draws his weapon, "just don't suspect _me _to go easy on _you_."

Leaving the scene of clashing metal and bullets, Xenia and Lex decided to head for the gummi hanger. The wind mage pulls a packet of cigarettes and a silver lighter from her back pocket.

"That's a very bad habit" Lex smirks. "You do know they call those things "cancer sticks" for a reason. And being the chain smoker you are, it's even worse for you."

"Oh, spare me, junior." Xenia takes a long drag, a happy little smile on her face as she exhales misty rings of smoke. "I've been craving one of these since the start of practice, and I think I deserve one after fighting a bonehead like you."

"Maxi called me a bonehead this morning" Lex says, rolling his eyes. "This that my new nickname or something."

Xenia laughs. "Boy, have you _felt _that head of yours?" She reaches up and rubs her knuckle into his crown. "It's like a fucking boulder."

"Ouch, that hurts." Lex bats the hand away. "You're too rough, Xenia."

"Ha! Says you!" Xenia takes another drag of smooth-tasting tobacco. "You're the roughest one out of all of us. You're such a brut-- Hey!" The girl suddenly finds herself in a solid headlock, completely stuck. "Ah, let me go, you big baboon!"

"Not until you take back that brut comment" Lex smirks, tightening his grip, making sure that he isn't hurting her. "And that baboon thing was a little upsetting."

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry!"

"I don't believe you."

"Fucking hell. Just let me go, you stupid bastard!"

"What are you two doing?"

The Warrior looks and Monk stops her struggling to look at the teenaged before them. A tanned, skinny-looking teen with nape-long white hair and warm, hazel eyes. Lex smiles.

"Hey there, Xoán. I was just teaching Xenia some manners." He lets go of his victim and Xenia gasps for air at last, making her lungs fill faster then an average person.

"Next time you do that," she snaps, "don't do it straight after training and put some deodorant on first. Talk about BO much."

"I don't smell _that_ sweaty" Lex protests… but when he gives himself an experiment sniff, he kind of agrees with her. "…Alright, I smell a tiny bit… So what are you doing down here, Xoán?"

"Just came by out of curiosity" the boy shrugs. "Aerith has always said that I was inquisitive."

"That just her way of calling you nosy" Xenia teases with a smile, ruffling his hair with her free hand. "Come on, let's go and find the others." The three of them headed towards the gummi hanger, strolling and Xenia was still having little nips at Lex while Xoán tried not to burst out in laugher from the "bear stench" comment. When they got to the hanger, they found Dexter lingering by the side door, a big goofy grin on his face.

Xenia blinks. "…Hey, Water-on-the-Brain. What the hell are you do--"

"Shhh!" Dexter can't stop grinning like a moron, trying to keep quiet. "Xosé is trying to chat Xaviera up."

"He's what?" Lex asks, highly amused. The others join the water mage with the spying, and he was perfectly correct. Despite being sixteen years of age, Xosé is like a puppy, bounding around the fourteen year old girl as she tries to finish off the ship blueprint on the drawing table. Xaviera looks a little more then just annoyed.

"Xose, I know that your body and hormones are reacting to the current "new moon" phase the Garden's moon cycle is in, and that makes you either stupidly playful or a touchy, aggressive git…" The archer turns on her heel and looks up at him in a stern manner, pulling her glasses down her nose so they fall off and dangle freely on the chain around her neck, "however I am neither in the right mood nor currently have the time to play."

"Then _make time_" Xosé stresses. He has the most devious smirk on his scarred lips as he cups her pointed chin with his worn hand. "You asked-- no, _ordered me _to be your boyfriend but now you are always to busy to hang around with me."

"Couples have to make sacrifices" Xaviera shrugs. She turns back towards her plans, picking up a mechanical pencil. "Besides, I am a very busy woman. I am Daddy's only apprentice and when he retires, I shall become head of the castle's science team. I have a lot on my plate."

"But you're not even working on a science project at the moment" Xosé points out. "You're working on blueprints. That's your hobby, not your work."

"Well as they say, "all work and no play--" Hey! Let go!"

Xosé wraps his arms around her skinny waist, pulling her into a bear-strong hug, his mouth breathing warm growls against her ear. She manages to worm away and gives him a warning slap on the cheek, which he response to with a yelp. "Behave!" she barks, "or I'll come at you with a rolled-up newspaper."

"Ha! A dog joke? _Never_ heard one of _them _before."

Xaviera rolls her eyes and huffs, turning her attention back to her blueprints. With a smirk and a twinkle in his butter-coloured eyes, Xosé presses up against the girl's back and snakes his pale arms around her skinny waist. He nuzzles his nose softly against her hair.

"You don't hate me now, do you?"

Xaviera sighs, dropping her protractor again. "Of course not. I am currently finding you very annoying but hatred is not what I feel for you."

"I will take that as love" the moon-boy smiles. "Love in your own special way… It feels nice. Can I have some more of that love?"

The pleading has finally softened the ice-girl, and she lets a smile drift onto her face as she turns back around to face her boyfriend. She perches herself on the edge of the desk, draping her arms around his shoulders.

"You're such a dork, wolfie" she teases. "I thought you were meant to be a tough and scary berserker like Uncle Saïx."

"Dad isn't scary" Xosé laughs. "Most of the times he's a bit of a softie… unless we are throwing things at each other." He gives the lass a proper kiss on her pale, thin lips and he can feel her nip at his cut with her teeth as they pull away. "On the other hand, _you_ are the most terrifying little thing I've ever met."

"I shall take that as flirting." Xaviera shakes her head with a light sigh. "You were never good at that."

"Cheeky little mare." Making her yelp, Xosé scoops the girl up into his arms and spins her around, resting his hand above her backside. "I have the right mind to put you over my knee and--" He looks up for a moment, then double-takes, blushing as he realises that his friends are spying through the door, trying not to laugh. Xosé just freezes all over and drops Xaviera onto the floor like a doll.

"Ouch!"

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough" Xenia smirks.

"Excuse me! Have I turned into a bloody rug or something?"

"Oh, sorry." The moon mage bends over and picks Xaviera up by the waist, setting her down on her feet carefully. "The others startled me."

"Idiot." She gives him a jab in the chest. "If you want to stay as my boyfriend, you better not do stupid stuff like that again."

"Xavi--!"

"So how long have you two been an item?" Dexter asks, smiling as he pushes green-tinted hair out of his aqua eyes. "I don't remember you announcing it."

"There was no reason for us to" Xaviera tells him promptly. She crosses her skinny arms over her chest. "But if you must know, we have only been together for a couple of months."

"Does Vexen know?" Lex asks, arching a brow at her.

"Of _course _Daddy knows. He was the first to know."

Xoán smiles up at Xosé. "Does Saïx know?"

"Hell no!" the moon mage barks quickly. "If I told him, Dad will think I've gone barmy or something."

"Dude, you _are_ barmy" Dexter smirks, sniggering a little. "Both of you are. It's a match made in Heaven."

"Hell is more like it" Xenia sighs.

Xaviera rolls her icy eyes. "Nice to see that you approve."

------

"I think it's nice that Xosé and Xaviera are together" Xanthe smiles from atop of the balance beam, arms spread out like wings to keep her weight even. "They might be a little cat-and-dog with one another, but they _do _care for each other very much."

"You're too much of a romantic to see the situation, Xanthe" Xenia sighs from the crash mat below. "Who knows? Maybe one day they will kill each other in a domestic dispute."

"Hey, don't be so negative." Xaime rolls up from laying down, sitting up as best he can on the puffy crash-mat. "My petals may have a point. I mean, sure, those two are a bit rough with one another but they are loyal and protective too."

"Thanks for sticking up for me, darling" the flower mage smiles sweetly to her boyfriend. She blows him a little kiss of gratitude, and Xaime pretends that he has grasped it gently in his hand.

"Don't worry about it, pet. Romantics stick up for one another."

"You two are so sickly-sweet" Lex chuckles, shaking his head as he lifts dumbbells on the beach across the room. "I'm surprised you don't have cavities."

"I'm surprised I'm not vomiting from the sweetness" Alexa grumbles under her hot breath, all the while playing with Xoán's soft hair. "You don't see _us _acting like that."

"Jealous must, Alexa" Xanthe sighs airily, placing her hands on her absolutely-perfect, curvy hips, grass-stained bare feet still on the beam. "You two don't have a relationship like me and Xaime do." She jumps off the beam, landing perfect on the balls of her feet like a cat, knelling down next to Xaime to wrap her arms around his shoulders. "Then again, we have been dating longer then you have."

"Don't be so smug" Xoán tells the girl, a calm smile on his lips. "It's like you're saying that your relationship is better then our."

"Well, we _are _a year older then you, and we have done everything… apart from _the_ big thing." Xaime manages to keep down a deep blush from appearing on his cheeks. "And I doubt you have gone that far either."

"Who says we haven't?" Alexa teases, grinning a Cheshire-cat, toothy smirk. She leaves the unanswered question dangling in the air, and leaves everyone feeling a little stunned. Lex nearly drops the dumbbells on his foot, and Xenia's jaw drops open wide, like a cow's mouth.

"…No way." Xanthe looks very pale and very surprised, shaking her head over and over again. "Y-You couldn't have. You're only fourteen. When did that happen!"

Xoán titters an almost evil little chuckle under his breath and stands up, pulling his girlfriend up from the ground. "Come on, Alexa. I have a new story I want you to look over."

"Sure, Xoán. I'm coming." The redhead happily links arms with her beau and they leave without another word to their friends with a few little laughs of amusement.

"Wait a moment!" Xaime jumps up off the crash mat, quickly followed by Xanthe as they chase after the young couple out of the training room. "What the bloody hell are you two hinting at? Come back here and explain yourselves…" Alone, Lex and Xenia stare at each other, gob-smacked beyond believe.

"…Well, I be damned" Lex says breathlessly.

"They can't be fucking serious, can't they?" Xenia asks. "They are just babies… Do you think Axel and Xemnas know?"

"Do we even know if it is the true or not?" The earth-worker stands up, smiling for some reason and runs his fingers through his hair. "Gods alive, what a world we live in." He looks at his shell-shocked friends. "How about we do some studying, eh? That will distract us from… them. I'll go and get the books."

------

Maxi has been in the library all morning, looking over large textbooks and scrolls on hearts and Darkness. Training to be a scientist in this place is taking up a lot of headroom in his brain. Not to mention it eats into his social life like a parasite… alright, he didn't have much of a social life to begin with, but that is not the point. He's going to turn into a anti-social zombie if he isn't careful.

"How are you, bookworm?"

Maxi glances over his glasses, seeing Xaviera standing there, lots of books in her arms and a pencil case. "Daddy said I had to study and stop messing in the gummi hanger with Cid and Xosé. It isn't fair."

"You can play with gummi parts anytime" Maxi mumbles under his breath. He cocks an eyebrow, seeing the black, coal dust-like stuff around her eyes. "What did you do?"

"Do what?"

"Your eyes look black. Were you punched? Was is Xosé?"

Xaviera rolls her icy eyes. "I wasn't punch, stupid." She gently runs her fingers over her eyelashes. "It's only eyeliner and mascara. I admit I went a bit bonkers with it today but I like it. It's sort of… rock star chic."

"You look like you've been abused" Maxi huffs, turning back to his book. "Why do girls do that to themselves-- Hey!" Xaviera pulls his spectacles off his face and holds his cheeks between her hands, checking him over. The devious glint in her irises is unnerving him. "…What is it?"

"…You know, I think a little bit of eyeliner would look great on you."

"…What!"

"You have full lashes already but a little black would really make your eyes shine."

"Hell no."

The boy tries to escape, trying to push the bigger teenage away with all his might, all his strength… then he falls onto the floor with a crash. Before he can even sit up again, Xaviera holds him down, straggling his waist.

She is smiling wildly. "Come on. Let me put on a little eyeliner on you. You will look so cute."

"Make-up is for girls! I am not a girl!"

"It will just be a little." Xaviera pins the boy's hands down with her knees. "You can wash it off if you don't like it."

"You're heavy. Get off me-- Hey!" Maxi flinches as the soft pencil brushes along the skin under his eyelashes, colouring him in. First one eye gains an outline and then the other and he can't do anything but just lay there and reluctantly allow this to happen to him.

"All done" the ice mage smiles, finally crawling off him. She pulls a little hand mirror out of her make-up bag and hands it to him. "It suits you." Pissed-off, Maxi snatches the mirror and glares at himself… and he has to admit that it isn't so bad. Not bad at all, really. The liner is all smoky and obvious, but not _too_ obvious nor too "girly"… In fact, he looks pretty cool. "You like it, don't you?" Xaviera smirks.

Maxi blushes. "I do not!"

"But you are _smiling _a moment ago. You must like it if you were smiling."

"…okay, maybe I was a little, but I don't care. Eyeliner seems to suit me."

"You're wearing eyeliner?!"

Maxi gulps and turns around, finding Lex standing in the doorway, his eyes wide and his whole face looks shocked. With his own face burning red, Maxi panics and grabs the make-up bag and steals the packet of wet wipes inside to rub away the black from his eyes.

"How long were you standing there?!"

"Long enough to hear "eyeliner seems to suit me"" Lex says, now smiling with amusement. "You're such a queen, Maxi."

"I am not." Maxi pulls the wipes away and he looks like someone has punched him twice in the face. Lex and Xaviera giggle at him.

"Maxi, sweetie" the girl smirks, "you've given yourself panda-eye."

The boy's blush spreads downwards over his neck and shoulders as he glances in the mirror. "…I knew that."

Lex sighs and rolls his eyes as he leaves the room again; taking the book, he needs from the shelf. "You're such a queen, Maxi…"

"It's alright, Maximus," Xaviera laughs softly, running a clean wet wipe round his face to get rid of the black. "No harm done, and I'm sure Lex is just teasing you. You are an alternative, and some alternative boys wear eyeliner. I'm sure your brother understands that."

"He does…" Twirling the liner pencil absently, Maxi lets himself smile. "…Xaviera, where do you buy your eyeliner? And your nail polish?"

------

The breakfast in bed somehow, at one point or another during the morning had turned into a handful of playful rumps in the sheets. Not that it is bad or anything, but it was just hard to remember which point it happened; was it when Zexion accidentally dribbled jam down his chest and Lexaeus offered to lick it off for him, or when Lexaeus got sugar on his fingers and Zexion cleaned them with open-mouth kisses?

The point is, here they are, naked and happy, curled up under the duvet like a pair of sated cats after some long-needed mating. With a satisfied smile, Lexaeus nips nicely at the soft shell of his husband's ear and squeezes him lovingly. Zexion purrs chuckles, rubbing his open palms against Lexaeus' scarred, perfectly formed chest and abs, caressing his muscles and skin like he is made from fine silk.

"That was very good" he sighs.

Lexaeus nods his head, agreeing. "Yes. Very good… Superb?"

"I would say superior." Zexion worms around and stretches a little, scratching his sweaty-itchy scalp with his fingernails. "You still know all my kinks and weaknesses don't you, Aeleus-dear? …We still have the weekly shopping to do."

"Later." Lexaeus kisses the small man's collarbone, letting his tongue sneakily glide along the curve. "I want us to stay here for a while longer. An hour or two. It's going to be a while until the boys co--"

He pauses mid-sentence abruptly, a smile twist to be replaced with a sad frown. He sighs a little and Zexion blinks up at him, pulling back slightly to look at his upset face, while reminding in his warm embrace.

"You're still a little unhappy, aren't you?"

"…I guess I miss the attention, Ienzo." Lexaeus looks over to the bedside table, towards their collection of framed photographs. He can see one of Lex and Maxi - aged nine and twelve - next to another one of them - aged eleven and fourteen. Just two years between the snapshots but they looked really different. The scruffy little ragamuffins turned into soon-to-be young men. Now they _are _young men. "…They were so cute when they were little, tiny" Lexaeus mumbles. "Like those first few days when they awakened. They were so hopeless and unsure about everything. Like newborns. Our little babies." The man became aware of the hand stroking his wavy hair, and the face next to his pulling a concerned, loving expression. "And now they don't need us to tuck them in or cut their food or help brush their hair… I miss doing stuff for them, Ienzo."

"You're at your happiest when you are being helpful" Zexion smiles, kissing his cheek. "But you must be proud of yourself for what you did."

"And what did I do?" Lexaeus asks, honestly with no idea what his lover is talking about. Kindly, Zexion takes hold of Lexaeus' large, warm hand and kisses his knuckles.

"You helped raises two little boys created with handmade hearts into lovely, sweet young sirs who can act nicer, more human then even normal people can." He smiles and sniggers. "Congratulations, Mother. You did an awesome job."

Lexaeus laughs. "Thank you, Father… I just miss it. You know. All the affection and the snuggling."

"I know." Zexion nuzzles the man's under his chin. "I guess I will need to make up for it."

Lexaeus smiles warmly and kisses his beloved on the forehead. They close their eyes and as Zexion thinks about having a quick catnap, Lexaeus utters in his ear, warm air against his skin.

"…Ienzo."

"Hmm?"

"Let's have another child."

The Schemer's eyes widens in shock. "What!"

"Just the one" the Hero pleas with a smile, keeping his husband in his hold. "We already have two boys so we should have a girl, to complete the set."

"Are you tweaked in the head?!"

"It can be made out of your genes if the want."

"I don't want a female Replica!"

"That it can be made out of mine."

"…You better be freaking joking, Aeleus."

"I am, I am… Almost."

"You're fucking insane." Zexion tires to escape the bed, reaching for his long-abandoned underwear on the floor but Lexaeus laughs and pulls him back in, feathering kisses against the nape of his neck. "Get off, Aeleus! You're a madman!"

"Oh, come on, sweetheart." Lexaeus is grinning happily, like a giddy schoolboy. "I promise the making will be fun."

"Makin--? We are infertile _men_, you crazy moron!" With a yelp, Zexion manages to jump up out of bed, standing all flustered and blushing with nothing covering him up. Lexaeus smiled. His lover looks so nice and beautiful, tempting even when he was not aroused and soft. With a fond look in his dark eyes, Lexaeus kicks the cover off himself and stands up with him. He rests his hands on the man's shoulders and kisses his crown.

"You know I was just messing around. I know we're lucky to have Maxi and Lex at all. I'm not ungrateful."

"You better not be" Zexion huffs. Calming down a little, he reaches up and lets his finger trail down his husband's chest. "How about we go and have a shower? We are starting to smell a little iffy… and I'm kind of sticky… everywhere."

Lexaeus chuckles, brushing his fingers through slate hair. "Of course. And we go need to go shopping."

"Well…" With a cheeky grin, Zexion slips his arms around the man's waist, resting his hands on his firm buttocks, cupping him. "We don't have to out straight away." He gives Lexaeus a squeeze and the man quirks an eyebrow, smirking. Without any other encouragement, he picks with younger lover up off the floor and carries him out of the bedroom and down the hallway. Zexion wraps his arm around his neck. "I have a nice idea. Tomorrow is Saturday, we maybe we can all go out for dinner together. The four of us. Then we can go to see a movie. The boys have been talking about a few flicks that they want to see."

"That sounds like a excellent idea, my sweet." Lexaeus gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Do you think the boys would like to go out in public with us?"

"Who cares what they want?" Zexion smirks. "We are their parents. They have to do what we tell them. It's universal law."

"That's one of the reasons why I like being a dad" Lexaeus sighs happily, opening the bathroom door. "We get to boss them around. It's second to the saying the phrases, "I'll tell you when you're older" and "you can't because I say so."" He closes the door behind them with his foot, ready for that shared shower.

Day-offs are great.

------

He wasn't sure why but when they got to a café for lunch, Lex ending up paying for the drinks; Xenia sort of said it was payback for almost cheating in their practice fight, but Lex wasn't really listening. In his head, one drink each for Xenia, Xosé, Xaviera, Xenos, Maxi and himself didn't seem that much compared to the amount if all twelve of them had tagged along. That was when until he saw that six drinks still cost a lot. At least it was easier for six of them to find a table to fit around, even if Xaviera has to sit on Xosé's lap.

"Why do you let her sit on your lap like that?" Maxi asks the moon-Replica in a mumble, sipping quietly on his lemonade. Before Xosé can even to open his scared mouth to answer, Xaviera leans over and answers for him.

"Because we are a couple," she grins, looking very pleased by the fact. "And as a couple, he lets me do little things like this because he loves me. Don't you, wolfie?"

"I tolerate her" Xosé says deadpanned, "because she's a sexy kisser-- Ouch!" She bites him hard on the crook of his neck, hard enough to be painful and leave a bruise, but not to cut his skin. Almost whimpering, Xosé pushes her away and clamps a hand around her gob. "That really hurt, you psycho bitch."

"I can really feel the love on this table" Xenos sniggers. He leans against Xenia as if he's lovesick. "Do you feel the love, coz? I can feel it. It feels all fuzzy."

"Alright, we get it" the eldest girl laughs. "Love and shit. Stop acting like an idiot. I know it's hard for you but try to stop yourself."

"I'm going to go to the toilet," Maxi mumbles softly, getting up from the table. "No one better but take a sip my drink." As soon as he goes inside, Xaviera grabs the lone glass and pulls it across the table.

"Xaviera, what did he just say?" Lex sighs.

"He said not to take a sip" the girl says factually, "I want a gulp." She takes a quick drink of the milkshake, gaining a chocolate moustache on her upper lip. "By the way, Lex. When are you going to say something to that girl at the bar? She's been trying to get you to talk to her for ages."

"What?" Lex blinks, completely confused, his glass paused at his lips. "What girl?"

"That girl," Xosé points towards the window. "The one in purple."

Lex looks through the window, focusing his sight towards the pretty young thing by the counter. For a human, she wasn't bad-looking at all. She gives the earth-worker a soft smile, and a little wave of her slender fingers. Nervously, Lex smiles back and returns the wave. A hot flush starts to spread across his cheeks.

Xenia smirks and starts to cackle. "You're blushing!"

"I am not," the boy denies, the red now spreading all of his handsome face. "It's just hot out here."

"I can't see." Xenos has his back to the window, to actually see this girl; he knells up on his chair like an impatient child and points. "You mean that chick?"

"_Don't point!_" Lex pleads, trying to reach across the table to yank his down but the gunner's too far away.

"Dude, she's _fit!_" Xenos turns back around, a massive Cheshire Cat-grin on his face. "You totally have to go in there and talk to her."

"But…" Lex smiles shyly, looking down towards his lap. "I don't know her."

"So what?" Stubbing her cigarette out in the ashtray on the table, Xenia gets up and starts to pull at Lex's jacket sleeve, getting him to stand up. "You better go see her before someone else does."

Before Lex can protest, he finds himself at the bar of the café in front of the pretty girl and he can feel his whole face start to burn with utter embarrassment. Xenia doesn't help things.

"Hi there!" The wind mage pushes the boy up front. "Where you checking out my friend here?"

"I have to admit, yes," the girl says with a smile. She has a flush forming on her cheeks too, but in a cuter, attractive manner suited for a young lass like her. Lex just looks pathetic.

"Well, he just happened to spot you checking him out" Xenia smiles. "He's name is Lex, he's sixteen and he's kind as well as a hunky piece of lad, even if he is a little hopeless with girls. You know what I mean, am I right, love?"

"Xenia!"

"Don't worry. She seems nice." After giving the boy a friendly pat on the back, Xenia make her leave. "Be nice, baby!"

Lex bites down on his bottom lip as the café door slams shut behind her. He looks down at the smiley girl and laughs nervously.

"Ha, ha… S-Sorry about that. Xenia, she's a little bit of a bigmouth and--"

"It's alright" the girl smiles, being understanding, "your friends seem pretty nice."

Lex glances towards the window and can see the four of them around the table, waving at him. He resists the urge to flip them off, not wanting to look like a jerk.

"They are nice. All completely bonkers but great friends."

"My friends embarrass me too sometimes, so don't worry about it." The girl arches a brow. "You're one of your Replicas, right? The ones that the Committee and the Organization made?"

Lex's mouth tenses. "That doesn't bother you, doesn't it?"

"Not really" the girl says with a shake of her head. "My dad said that you lot are freaks and stuff, but I agree with my mum; you don't seem that bad." Lex relaxes somewhat at the words and smiles again. The girl pats the stool next to her in a friendly manner. "Don't stand up for my account."

Lex tries to sit down in the coolest, yet natural-look way he can. For whatever reason he feels a little nervous; talking outside his social circle is one thing, but talking to a nice-looking girl he doesn't know is another universe entirely. The girl clears her throat. "Ahem, well - Lex, was is? - which Replica are you?"

"…Mm, The Earth One I guess, if you have to give me a title."

"I thought so!" The girl looks pleased. "That's why you look so big and strong-- Well, I guess you work out too, right?"

"I guess" Lex shrugs, feeling a little flattered. He ruefully studies his arms; not very muscular as of yet but he's getting their. "Some of it is genetic. My dad is pretty strong-looking too."

"Don't be so modest" the girl smiles with a slight purr in her throat. She lets her finger trail down the line of his upper-arm and it tickles him a little. "You look pretty good. You must workout quite a bit. I'm quite fond of athletic guys."

A pleased smile spread across Lex's smiles. "Well, I'm training to become captain of the guardsmen."

"Really?" the girl's eyes light up, "that sounds so cool. Tell me about it."

"At least let me got you another drink first" Lex nods over to the empty glass on the side "I wouldn't be a proper gentleman if I didn't."

"Why, thank you."

Across the café, Maxi finally reappear with the little public bathroom, after spending ages trying to fix his hair up and making himself a little fresher-looking. He feels a little annoyed after finding some blemishes starting to bud along his hairline, but it's nothing a little soap and witch-hazel can't--

Maxi pauses and blinks, seeing Lex sat by the counter. What is he doing in here… and more importantly, who was that _girl _sat with him, touching him with her manicured claws?!

The more Maxi stares, the more angry he becomes, his long, spidery fingers starting to curl into rock-hard fists that are willing to pull some hair-extensions out. Why are girls always trying to get their way to Lex's side? When they were children, all the townsman told their children to stay away from the Replicas because they were bad news. Now everyone wants to get to know him! Are they are stupid or something?

Thinking up with something to stop this nonsense, Maxi walks over to them and puts his arms around Lex, making him look at him face-to-face.

Lex blinks at him. "Oh. Hello, Maxi. I was wondering where you were."

_Sure you were, you liar _Maxi hisses to himself. He places a hand to his forehead. "Lex, I don't feel so good. Can you take me home?"

"Who's this?" the girl asks, still smiling. "What's your name, cutie?"

"I'm not a cutie" Maxi mumbles bitterly. He hates it when people treat him like a little child. He's thirteen, not five.

"This is Maxi" Lex explains to the lass. "He's my younger brother. Sort of. It's complicated." He turns back to the fussy boy on his arm. "Mate, I'm trying to have a conversation here, and I don't want to go home yet. Can you just catch a train on the underground by yourself?"

"You know our dads don't like it when I travel the trains by myself." Maxi gives the teen's arm one good yank and Lex is on his feet, staggering a little from the force. "Please, Lex. Don't be a meanie." The boy puts on his killer pout and after a moment, Lex gives in with a reluctant sigh.

"Fine, I'll take you home." After a small goodbye between him and the girl (small because Maxi kept pulling him away) Lex is lead out of the café by the boy half his size. As soon as they are out of the door, Lex pushes the boy against the wall. Maxi makes a confused noise, a large hand pressed against his flat chest. Lex furrow his brow a him. "You're not really sick, are you?"

"If you knew I wasn't ill, why did you pretend to believe me?" Maxi asks, honestly curious.

"Because if I didn't, you would bitch and whine until I do what you want." Lex lefts the boy go and Maxi rubs his chest as if he was hit. "What wrong with you? Am I not allowed to talk to people anymore?"

"You can talk to people" Maxi tells his promptly, "but that was not talk that I saw. That was flirting."

"So what? She was nice."

"The way she was acting with you was _too_ nice. She was acting like a whore."

"_Maximus!_"

"_She was!_"

"Hey, can I help it if girls like me?" Lex runs a hand through his copper-brown mane. "I am quite handsome."

"As well as narcissistic" the illusionist scoffs. The brothers stare bitterly at each other for quite some time, until Lex sighs again. "Fine. You're more or less blown my chances with that girl, so we'll just go home. Play videogames together if you want."

Maxi smiles a little. "I'll like that." He links his arm with Lex's and the elder lad can't help but smile a little.

At least he has _someone_ on his arm.

------

"Are you still pissed-off about that girl-thing?"

"What_ever_ made you think that?"

"Because you are not even trying to beat me at this game."

Maxi's video game car crashes into the computerised racetrack side and finally catches fire. Not at all bothered, the kid throws his controller onto the coffee table and curls up into a ball in the far end of the sofa.

"It's a stupid game anyway" he huffs, a moody snarling pout forming on his bottom lip. Lex sighs and puts the game on pause, before shuffling down the leather seats to the grumpy boy. He manages to put a friendly arm around his shoulders without having it ripped off.

"Look, mate" he smiles. "Girls come and go with the seasons but you're my little brother and I will always love my family."

Maxi furrows his brow even more and glares through his side-fringe.

"Yeah, but what if you find a girl you really like and fall for her and then get married and forget all about me?" he asks in a sulky tone.

Lex laughs. "Wow, wow, wow, little guy! Who said anything about _me_ getting _married_?"

"You _could_." Maxi pushes him away and sits up properly, his hands clenched into tight fists. "Girls are always flirting and throwing themselves at you, and you might find you really like and you might want her as a bride."

"Nah. I don't think so" Lex shakes his head. "Marriage does seem like my type of thing. Marriage suits couples like our dads, but it's not for me."

"It could all change in time." Maxi crosses his arms. "You're only sixteen. When you turn twenty or thirty or even forty, you might decide you might want marriage after all, and then _you _will leave me all alone!"

"What a load of bull." Lex can't help but laugh again. "And what about you? What is you find a gal and decide to marry her?"

Maxi scoffs. "Girls don't flirt with me, in case you haven't noticed. No one wants to flirt with me. No one likes me. I'm too small or too skinny or too girly-looking or-- or something! People don't want girly boys."

"You're just haven't matured properly yet." Lex ruffles the lad's hair in an affectionate way. "Just wait. When you're sixteen, you will be beating the girls off with a stick."

"Stop messing up my hair!" Maxi gives him a massive push away. "Gods, you're such a boob-head, Lex."

Lex laughs at the insult. "Ha, ha. Boob-head?"

"You heard me," Maxi pushes him slightly again, "you boob-head… Why are you laughing?"

"I'm laughing at the fact the only insult you can come up with is "boob-head." It's kinda lame."

"You're lame!"

The boy tries his very best to slap Lex senseless, but Lex just laughs at him and grabs his wrists, trying to pin them down by his sides. Suddenly, it all turns into a grappling match between the boys, light punches and hair-pulling being the worst of it, mostly from Maxi as he tries to roll and worm away.

"Give up, mate" Lex tells him. "You're more of a mage then a fighter."

"Shut up, you twat!" The boy underneath, gives in a few slaps to the shoulders, his face now red with frustration. "I don't giving in until you are black and blu-- _Wow!_"

With a tumble and an almighty _"thump"_, the boys land on the carpet in a heap, Lex on top of Maxi. When the older boy lifts up his head and realises, he blushes a little.

"…I'm sorry" Lex laughs under his breath, not really knowing why he is sorry. "I'll--"

"It's okay" Maxi sighs, finally smiling again. He reaches up and runs his fingers over his friend's cheek, who closes his eyes, enjoying the touch. The young boy laughs at the relaxed face. "You're weird, Lex. Do you know that?"

"Shut up." Letting his fingers trail down the boy's slightly exposed stomach and tickles him, making his brother giggle childishly…

Then the door opens and their parents come in. They jump off each other and try to look as normal as possible.

"Alright boys, we have fries, salad and those… What have you done?" Zexion asks, arching his eyebrows.

"Nothing" the boys chime together, trying to sound casual but completely fail. Their parents arch a brow each at them.

"…Alright then. We'll believe you for now" Lexaeus says with a slight smile. "Let's just get dinner sorted out. Lex, you clear the coffee table. Maxi, you can help us in the kitchen."

Reluctantly, Maxi follows the men into the kitchen and helps with unpacking the bags and boxes. Even before he drops the fifth bag of food, spilling some chips over the counter, Zexion senses something amiss. He walks over to the boy and rests a hand against the lad's shoulder.

"You look more annoyed then normal, kid" he sighs. "Has something happened today?"

Maxi shrugs and starts picking up the chips, dumping them on the plate. "…We went to a café for lunch today and this girl took a liking to Lex. She was being all friendly and _flirty_ with him… Why do girls like Lex?"

Zexion chuckles. "Maxi, darling, have you not seen the hunky gene pool he got to splash about in?"

Lexaeus rolls his eyes. "So a girl was flirting with Lex… did that upset you?"

"…Sort of" Maxi admits. He crosses his arms over his chest. "It's just…" His face turns red with anger and embarrassment. "Why do girls throw themselves at Lex but no one even wants to know me?" the boy whines. "It's not fair! Everyone thinks I'm ugly and plain and I look like a geek and people don't _like me!_"

"Oh, Maxi." Zexion puts his arms around him, cradling his head. "You're not ugly. You're a very beautiful young man and intelligent too. A real gem."

"Then why don't other people find me attractive?" Maxi sulks against his chest. "Is it because I'm boring?"

"You're not boring, sweetheart." Zexion cups the lad's hand between his careful, delicate hands. "Look, between your age and Lex's age, almost every girl is normally interested in big, muscular guys like your brother. It's mostly to do with primeval hormones, but when you are older, girls start to get different tastes. A few still like strong guys, but a few start to like smaller, more slender guys like you. I promise. Just give it a little more time."

"…What about other boys?" Maxi asks, lifting his head up a little. "Why don't other boys want to know me yet?"

Zexion turns a funny, sickly white colour at the question, eyes widening. "…W-W-We-We are talking about _girls_, Maxi."

"Maximus" Lexaeus strides over to the illusionists and takes the youngest to the side, placing his hands on his small shoulders. "Believe me when I say that you a very attractive young man with silky hair, gorgeous eyes, a head full of knowledge and a loving heart." He rests his nose against that of the blushing Maxi before him. "And someday you are going to find someone who will adore you, appreciate you and love you to pieces just like your family does."

Maxi smiles in an embarrassed manner. "Lexaeus, if you won't my legal guardian and you won't married to Pa, would _you_ ask me out?"

Lexaeus chuckles at the pretty, happy-pleading face. "I would fall to my knees and beg for your hand in marriage, little Maxi."

Maxi's smile grows in size and happiness. "Thanks, Lexaeus." He gives the man a kiss on the cheek and joyfully skips out of the kitchen with the side dishes in hand. The Hero chuckles at the boy, shaking his head. When he turns back around, Zexion is glaring at him, eyes burning.

"…You're not jealous about _that_, are you?" Lexaeus laughs. He tries to touch his husband's own pretty face, but Zexion just whacks his hand away. Lexaeus sighs. "I am married to you and Maxi is technically my adopted son, who is an attractive boy but doesn't realise that himself… He's a little insecure about his body and how people think of him at the moment. I'm was just trying to make him feel better about himself. That's all."

"…You sounded like a perverted bigamist when you said that" Zexion huffs, picking up the plates and stomping out of here in a bad mood.

Lexaeus sighs again. "Can we have one family meal which doesn't end up in disagreement?"

------

Lex's room is that of messy organization. The shelves were over-cluttered; the desk was hidden under a mountain of revision books and music sheets. At least his bed isn't completely untidy. The covers are askew, yes, and the pillows are all over the place, but it's still very comfortable.

Maxi is sat at the foot of the bed, his knees pulled up, sketchbook against his thighs and his pencil scribbling all over the page as he tries to capture his older brother's likeness. The said brother is sat on the other end, tuning his guitar, strumming the wires with careful fingers.

Pausing for a moment, Lex looks up, seeing the concentration on Maxi's face, the way his nose scrunches up and his mouth purses in a awkward way. It's sort of cute and funny to watch.

"What are you drawing, squirt?"

"You" Maxi says blankly, "so don't move."

"…Can I see?"

"Nope." Maxi pulls his legs up, shielding his sketchbook from view. "It's not done yet."

"Oh, come on. Just a little peek."

"When it's done, Lex. Not before."

"Gods, you sounded so much like Zexion then."

Maxi furrows his brow at that. He knew what Lex meant. He meant that he sounded like a housewife. He turns his body around but Lex doesn't give up that easily. With a smile, he pounces and Maxi yelps, being trapped in a bear-hug hold. After a bit of a struggle, Lex manages to steal the sketch pad and looks at his portrait. It's not completely finished, since the shading is only half done, but from what Lex can see, it's pretty good… almost too good.

He pinches his nose. "Is my conk really that… big?"

"It's… quite proud" Maxi smirks. He reaches towards his pad; it's so close to his grasp. "Come on, give it back."

"Maybe I don't want to give it back" Lex teases. "Maybe I want to keep it."

"Stop being an arse, Lex!" Laughing, the illusionist attacks back, pushing his chuckling brother onto his back and taking his drawing back. "You're not funny, you know."

"Then why are you laughing?" Lex smirks. Sneakily, he slips his hands under Maxi's baggy sleeping shirt and starts to tickle his sides like he used to when they were little, and just like when they were little, Maxi starts to laugh madly.

"Ha, ha, ha-- No, stop it!" Face burning red, Maxi collapses against him, howling with laughter. "Ha, Lex, _nooo!_"

"Not until you _beg!_"

"Arse--! Hah ha, ha!"

They don't hear the knock on the bedroom door, so their dad opening it up anyway. The men blink at the jumbled scene, and they can't help laughing a little bit at the foolishness. Lexaeus clears his throat.

"Ahem. Boys?"

The teens stop and look a little embarrassed; they haven't really played about like that since they were younger. Maxi slips off, pushing his hair back in a calm, cool manner, and Lex sits up, a suppressed smile on his lips as he sits up properly.

"…Hi there."

"We are going to bed" Zexion says tiredly, crossing his arms over his chest, "and we go to bed, you _have _to go to bed."

"Can't we stay up for a little longer?" Maxi pleads. "Please--"

"No." The Schemer yawns a little, rubbing his temple. "By the way, we decided that tomorrow we are all going out to dinner and to see a movie. _No _excuses."

The teenagers blinked at each other, then arch a brow ach at their parents. "…_Why?_"

"Because we need to do more things as a family unit" Lexaeus sighs, shaking his head at the reaction. "When was the last time we did something together?"

"Didn't we just have dinner together a couple of hours ago?" Lex asks.

"He meant something else other then dinner at home every night" Zexion says sternly. "And we don't even have dinner together every night. Sometimes you two just take the plates to your rooms and don't come out again for the rest of the night."

"We had homework and stuff to do those times" Lex smiles in their defence. "We are quite busy with studies, and then we get invited out with the others and… Why are you pulling such sad faces?"

Indeed the men are pulling sad faces. Heartbroken even. Zexion pulls his dressing gown a little tighter around his frame and makes a odd sniffling sound, like a cub makes when its upset. Lexaeus, equally as lovelorn-looking, places an welcoming arm around his beau.

"When you were little, you would have loved going out somewhere nice with us" the Hero sighs, "but we guess you are older now and maybe you find it embarrassing to be seen in public with us."

"That's not it!" Maxi shakes his head, jumping off the bed. "We just-- We'll love going out with you tomorrow. Right, Lex?"

The older boy on the bed nods his head in agreement. A part of him knows that this is somewhat a pity schemer to pull out their heartstrings… but he could never stand seeing his parents looking so upset. The men finally let smiles drift onto his lips.

"Thanks, boys" Zexion says happily. "Oh, by the way, Maximus." From behind his back, he produces a pair of sky-blue hair-straighters, the black cord wrapped around the tongs. "We found these hanging up on the back of the bathroom door this morning."

"…Oh." Maxi walks on over and takes the straighters into his hands, playing with them in a embarrassed manner. "Thanks… I guess I forgot I put them up there."

"You idiot." Zexion tugs at the boy's baggy sleeve and pulls him out of the door. "Time for bed. For all of us. Goodnight Lex."

"Night Zexion" the elder son shouts out after him, propping his guitar at the bedside. Thinking that it is for the night, Lexaeus sighs tiredly and decides that he should be getting to bed as well. He turns tail and heads out into the hallway.

"Wait. Dad?"

Lexaeus pauses, then looks back into the messy teenage room. Lex is shifting around in his bed, neatening up his bed sheets and duvet a little so it should be more comfortable to sleep in. He smiles you at the man. "You remember from this morning, and you offered to teach me to shave properly?"

Lexaeus arches a brow. He can't believe that the boy remember that. "Yes, I do. Why?"

"Is the offer still on?" Lex asks, rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean, if we are going out, I want to look my best. Not covered in cuts."

Although a little confused at first, Lexaeus finally smiles. He can feel something warm and nice growing in his scarred chest.

"Of course, Lex. I'll teach you. We'll do it tomorrow. Just go to sleep now."

"Alright." The boy pulls the covers over his head, giving the man one last wave farewell for the evening. "Goodnight, Dad."

"Goodnight, Lex."

The man closes the door behind him, still smiling. That sounded like a good idea actually, to help Lex learn to shave. Granted, he should have taught him how to ages ago, back when he started to gain whiskers on his chin, but he didn't want to intrude and force the boy into anything. Beside, it might be a nice "bonding moment" as parenting books might put it.

He makes his way to the master bedroom - making sure that Maxi was in bed and not fussing over his hair-straighters as he passed his room - and finds his partner already in bed, reading glasses on the end of his nose and a heavy book in his hands, open at the middle. The man climbs into bed, and places his arms around his husband. Zexion laughs a little and tries to pull away, shielding himself with the book.

"You already had your dose of sex for a while this morning" the younger husband tells the older one. "Stop looking for seconds."

"I'm looking for a good cuddle actually" Lexaeus purrs. "I'm not a pervert, Zexion."

"Alright. Sorry, darling." Giving the man a kiss on the kiss, Zexion puts his book and glasses down on the bedside table, and snuggle to against the large, warm body, allowing Lexaeus to pull hi against his chest. They lay on the covers in complete silence in their dimly-lit bedroom, listening to each other's breathing and almost-silent sighs of peaceful satisfaction.

Lexaeus smiles, resting his lips against his lover's scalp. "…We have some great kids."

"Of course we do" Zexion sighs sleepily, closing his eyes. "We don't raise _bad_ children, Lexaeus. That would be stupid of us if we did."

"…Are you sure you don't want another?"

"I think we are a little past it age-wise for more children" Zexion laughs sluggishly. "So let's not speak about it anymore. You only feel broody because you miss babying Maxi and Lex." He kisses the man under his jaw. "But I see you are in a better mood now."

"Lex wants me to teach him how to shave" the man smiles, "and we are going out together tomorrow. Of course I'm in a better mood."

"Good." Switching off the light and pulling the duvets up over their bodies, Zexion presses one, last kiss against Lexaeus' lips, his hands cupping the man's hollow cheeks. "Now I want you to get some sleep. Men at your age need all the rest that you can get."

Lexaeus chuckles at that, shaking his head. "I love you too, you cheeky git."

"Hmm. Love you, you stupid oaf…"


End file.
